


Come What May

by DreamingInWonderland



Series: Sweeter Than Fiction [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good and helpful king arthur, Outlaw Queen Wedding, better use of Camelot - hopefully, no underworld arc, references to BBC Merlin, shameless Outlaw Queen wish fulfillment, total rewrite of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 187,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInWonderland/pseuds/DreamingInWonderland
Summary: "No matter how broken it is, hope prevails."A rewrite of Once Upon A Time, season 5. Featuring a fair bit of Camelot and a 'wicked' return. Not to mention plenty of Outlaw Queen goodness.Updates every Sunday.





	1. The Dark Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. This is my sequel to my rewrite of season 4. You don't need to have read that to understand this. All you need to know about that, was that there was no Marian/Zelena arc and Robin proposed to Regina at the end of that story. Everything else was pretty much the same.
> 
> Though this chapter, and the next, follow the Camelot events of season 5 (minus the flicking back and forth between Camelot and Storybrooke) it will soon diverge into its own Camelot adventure, because I wasn't that happy with the Camelot arc in general. There was so much they could have done but didn't. As you will see as the story goes on, this version of King Arthur is vastly different from the one we see on screen. Something I think is a direct result of how much I loved the BBC television series of Merlin there will be a few references to that show, but mostly minor. In this I also expand on a slightly 'out there' theory I had prior to season 5 airing, that ultimately proved to be wrong, so I've put it in here.

_Enchanted Forest. Many years ago._

_The Apprentice looked around the small hut that he would call home for the foreseeable future. It was certainly better than some of the places he'd lived in, in Camelot. He pulled out a gnarled wand that Merlin had pressed into his hands before sending him off and waved it in the shape of a square. It created a trapdoor which he pulled open and descended down into the cellar that it had created. He used the wand to summon the objects that he needed and they followed him silently into the cellar._

_He set up the cauldron in the middle of the room on a raised plinth and poured in the liquid that_ _would allow him to converse with Merlin. He watched as the smoke billowed out of the cauldron._

“ _I see that events unfolded as we assumed they would.”_

_The Apprentice nodded, even if Merlin couldn't see him. “Indeed. So, what do we do now? What do you see happening?”_

“ _Events are constantly changing and in flux. However some things are certain,” Merlin replied. “Morgana will return to Camelot. She will help to free me. Time moves differently between realms, Nimue stole magic that is extremely temperamental and she will pass it on to others. What will be many years to Morgana will be but thirty years to Camelot. When Excalibur is removed from the stone then she will return and the battle for the future of Camelot will begin.”_

 _-_ _x-_

_Camelot. Ten years ago._

_The trees loomed high above them as the small group walked the path towards their_   _destination._ _They had long been searching for the item that could turn the tide in their favour._ _It had been prophesied that only the worthiest of men would be able to get it. Camelot was his by birthright so he didn't know why he had to pull the sword out of a stone. However, it had been prophesied by Merlin, and the man had not steered them wrong so far. If they stood any chance of removing Camelot from Cenred's grasp they need_ _ed_ _Excalibur._

 _They reached a small clearing_ _, where they spotted a large stone in the middle of it. The sun's rays shone down through the trees illuminating the stone, sending a kaleidoscope of colours from the jewels lining the hilt of the sword. The small group paused as their leader looked around the clearing a frown marring his features._

“ _What is it Arthur?”_

_Arthur turned to look at the blonde haired mage at his side. Along with Guinevere and Lancelot, Rula had been beside him since he'd left Eialdor several years previously._

“ _Someone is already here,” he replied as he removed his sword from his scabbard. Lancelot and Guinevere shared a look, and drew their swords as well, moving to stand beside their friend._

“ _You're too late.”_

 _They looked up as another person entered the clearing from the opposite side. Guinevere's dark eyes hardened as_ _she_ _caught sight of who it was._ _Tristan had sold them out and had been the reason Lancelot had almost died the previous summer._

“ _Tristan!” Arthur called warningly. “That sword is not yours take.”_

_Tristan snorted. “Why not? Because of an ancient prophecy from an old wizard? So I should accept you as my King? When it was you that was responsible for my wife's death?” he asked. “No. I just need to take what I want, and then I shall be the one to defeat Cenred and become the greatest King in all the realms.”_

_Lancelot stepped forward to stop Tristan, but the other man was too fast for them. He reached out for the sword and gave it a strong tug. However, the sword did not move at all. It was still wedged tight. Their eyes widened as they watched Tristan become nothing more than a cloud of dust. The stone's protection ensuring only the worthiest could take it._

_Lancelot turned to look at Arthur and gave him a small bow, eyes shining in amusement. “Your turn, your majesty.”_

_Arthur turned to look at Rula and Guinevere both of whom nodded. Their confidence in his ability to remove it shining through. Arthur nodded at them and stepped forward. He removed his gloves and set them at his feet, before he placed his hands on the hilt. He gave it a strong pull and the sword came away from the stone with ease. Arthur raised it above his head. The four of them gasped as they felt the rush of magic flow all around them. The trees shook as the magical breeze_ _swirled around the clearing, before a hush fell over them. No one in all of Camelot could now deny that Arthur was the true King._

“ _Where's the rest of it?” Lancelot asked as he noticed the tip of the sword was missing._

_Arthur frowned as he looked at the missing tip. He looked towards the hole that he had pulled the sword from but saw no trace of any other material. “This is all there is.”_

_Guinevere frowned as she looked at the sword. “How can we expect to defeat Cenred with half a sword?”_

_Arthur frowned for a moment before a determined look settled on his face. “We won't need to. Camelot is rightfully mine. All this sword shows is that I am worthy to rule. Our resistance has always been enough to defeat whatever has come our way. This shall be no different.”_

“ _If you wish, I could perform a glamour spell,” Rula said as she moved to stand beside Arthur. “One that will lead everyone else to see a full sword.”_

“ _No,” Arthur replied. “Excalibur has long been a symbol of hope for the resistance. Its hope that a new dawn is coming to Camelot. That is what this sword represents. No matter how broken it is, hope prevails.”_

_The four friends smiled at each other, before they started their return journey. Cenred's days as King of Camelot were numbered._

* * *

Storybrooke.

No one dared move an inch as a chill began to set in. All of them were still in shock following the nights events. Regina stepped out of Robin's embrace and walked towards the spot where the dagger lay.

“How could she be so stupid?”

“Regina!” David yelled as he held Mary Margaret close, attempting to sooth her tears.

Regina turned and glared at the Charming's. “Well, there had to be another way.”

“There wasn't,” Mary Margaret replied. “That thing was going to kill you. She saved your life.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Regina sighed, as she turned back to look at the dagger. The sound of footsteps running over to them caused them all to turn and they saw Henry come to stand beside them.

“And now she's the Dark One,” Henry commented seeing the dagger on the floor, his mom's name glinting in the street lights.

“Now she's a problem for all of us,” Regina said.

“She is still good.” Mary Margaret insisted.

Regina whirled around so she was facing them. “I hope so. It's not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil,” she said as she felt Robin come to stand beside her.

“Where is she?” Robin asked. “Where's she gone?”

“It doesn't bloody well matter.” Killian shook his head and walked over to the dagger.

Robin stepped in front of him and grabbed Killian's arm. “Mate, don't.”

Killian shrugged his hand off. “Get out of my way.” He walked forward and picked up the dagger. Holding it aloft. “If I can't find her, I can damn well bring her to me. Dark One, with this dagger I command thee. Return!”

At Killian's words everyone looked around, looking for any sign of Emma. Regina placed her arm around Henry's shoulders as she felt him lean into her. She could feel his worry for Emma practically radiating off of him.

“Dark one, appear!” Killian yelled.

Regina scoffed as she looked over at Killian. “Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, Guyliner. I thought you knew the dagger's rules?”

Killian glared at Regina. “With it, I can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world.”

“Well there's your answer,” Regina pointed out. “She's not in _this_ world.”

At Regina's words, Mary Margaret tightened her grip on David who pressed a kiss to her temple. Killian seemed to deflate right before their eyes, his hope for getting Emma back disappearing almost instantly. Regina shared a look with Robin and both sighed knowing it was going to be a long night. As Henry hugged his mother tighter, they noticed that Killian's grip tightening on the dagger. He turned on his heel and started to walk in the direction of Gold's shop.

-x-x-x-x-

Deep in the woods of a distant realm, there lay a vault. It was said to be the vault of the Dark One, or at least one of the vaults. The gold circle had been untouched for centuries, not even the creatures in the woods would dare approach it. A loud click reverberated throughout the woods and the centre plate moved slightly, creating a small dip. From around the outside a thick black substance oozed out from the sides coalescing in the centre. After a few moments the substance began to grow, forming the shape of a woman. The substance evaporated leaving a blonde woman in it place. She was clad in an old grey dress, a light green cloak providing her with some form of warmth. Her loose blonde curls hung limp over her shoulders. Emma raised her head and took in her surroundings. She knew instinctively that this wasn't Storybrooke, or anywhere in the land without magic. She surmised that it had to be the Enchanted Forest. It was the only place she could think of where she would've been transported too.

“Where am I?” Emma stepped forward trying to look for something that seemed familiar. If only to tell her where she was. A shrill whistle caused her to jump. “Who's there?” she asked turning around to see Rumplestiltskin stood behind her. He was staring at her with that self-satisfied smirk his other persona liked to wear. “You're supposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded. “Yes I am. Or rather, he is.”

"What are you?”

“I'm many things,” he shrugged appearing behind her almost instantly. “I'm the voice in your head, the Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones,” he moved so he was stood in front of her. “Rumplestiltskin is but one of many. Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?” he asked before he turned himself into a giant fire breathing boar. However, mere seconds later, he turned himself back to his familiar form. “Yes, probably, easier this way. Now, are you ready to begin?”

Emma frowned looking at the man, her head tilted. “Begin what?”

“Well, learning to be the Dark One, of course,” Rumplestiltskin replied like it was obvious. “Think of me, as your guide. But only until you've learned to embrace your powers.”

“I will never embrace the darkness.” Emma insisted.

Rumplestiltskin waved the comment off. “Ah, they all say that. Everyone who steps from this well, enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones.” Emma turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction to Rumplestiltskin. “You can't just walk away from it.”

Emma spun back to face him. “I'm in the Enchanted Forest now, which means Merlin can't be far from here, and the Apprentice told me he can destroy the darkness, so I'm going to find him.”

“Merlin?” Rumplestiltskin scoffed. “Oh you're much better off with me.”

“No,” Emma replied. “I'll never be like all of you! I'll never hurt the people I love. The people who love me.”

With a final glare at Rumplestiltskin, Emma stalked off in the opposite direction to him. Hopefully, she'd find a village or somewhere to set up camp soon. The sooner she could find Merlin, the sooner this would all be over.

-x-x-x-x-

Killian kicked open the door to the pawn shop as he stormed into the shop, the others hurrying in behind him. He walked into the backroom where the Apprentice was laid being attended to by Blue and Belle.

“What...” Belle began.

“That monstrosity took Emma,” Killian said ignoring Belle. “Where did they go?”

“She is now where all darkness is born, in your realm.”

“Then take us there.”

The Apprentice sighed. “I am too weak now, but this will help.” They watched as he conjured a green wand with what looked like a brown nut on the end if it. “It is a gift from the sorcerer, from Merlin. On the day I became his apprentice. In it is all the light magic.”

Mary Margaret stepped forward. “It can take us to our daughter?”

The Apprentice shook his head, as best he could. “Not on its own. In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged. With both sides of the coin. Light...and dark,” he said closing his eyes, his grip loosening on the wand, causing it to fall to the floor.

They watched as it clattered onto the ground, rolling towards them. Regina crouched down and picked it up. “I guess that's my cue.”

She raised the wand and waved it overhead. Regina frowned as nothing happened. She took a deep breath and tried again, but still nothing happened.

“Enough!” Killian said stepping forward. “You're going to embarrass yourself, and waste our time.”

Regina turned to glare at him. “I know what I'm doing.”

“That's not enough,” Killian snapped. “You heard the man, it needs darkness. You've gone soft.”

Regina saw red and stepped closer to him, eyes ablaze. “You want to see soft? Why don't I use that hook to show you your intestines?”

Killian smirked. “Oh you've got the fire love, but not the blackness, not anymore. How's this for irony? You've done too much good. So much for the great and terrible evil queen who burned whole villages.”

“Says the pirate with just as much blood on his hands.”

“She sacrificed herself for you, your majesty,” Killian replied. “Surely there's some reserve of darkness you can tap into. Or maybe this is what you want.”

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe you don't want us to get Emma back, then you can have Henry all to yourself. Just like you've always wanted.”

“Maybe I should give you another hook” Regina commented. “Then we really could get the wand to work.”

“Enough!” Mary Margaret yelled stepping between them before it could get any worse between the two. “We need to work together to save Emma, and this is not helping matters.”

“She's right,” Robin said as he came up behind Regina, placing his hand on her shoulder. “We need to find another way to get the wand to work. Blue,” he said addressing the fairy stood beside Belle. “Is there anyone else in Storybrooke that could wield it?”

Blue's eyes flitted across the faces in front of her, all carrying varying degrees of hope. “There is,” she nodded as she walked over to Regina. She knew it was time to stop hiding from her past. “I can use it,” she said taking the wand from Regina.

“You?” Henry asked. “But you're a fairy. You're one of the heroes.”

Blue smiled sadly at the young boy, his faith in people's inherent goodness shining through. “I wasn't always. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of. Long before I became the person I am today.”

“What are we waiting for?” Killian demanded. “Get it working and let's go find Emma.”

Blue glared at the pirate. “There are things we need to do first. Its not enough to just create a portal, we need something of Emma's to direct it. I need to make arrangements at the convent. We all have something we need to sort out first. We can't just go without making proper preparations. We won't be helping anyone otherwise.”

“Blue's right,” David said rubbing a hand over his face. “We won't help Emma like this. We should get some rest and meet at Granny's tomorrow morning.”

They all nodded their agreement, before they went their separate ways. After a few moments of quiet conversation, Henry decided to go home with his mother. Though it was a night he was scheduled to stay at the loft, with everything that had happened he just wanted to be in his own room.

* * *

Belle sighed as she looked at the array of potions on the counter. Before she'd left, Blue had conjured them up saying that she should give them to Gold in 5 hour intervals starting in the morning. Blue had explained that they would keep his body functioning while they waited for him to wake up. She knelt down beside the makeshift bed, and arranged the covers around him. Belle looked up at the sound of the door opening, she smiled as she saw Will walking in.

“How is he?”

Belle sighed sadly as she adjusted the cushion behind his head. “It's, uh, too early to tell. Blue thinks it could be weeks before he wakes up,” she looked up at Will as another thought occurred to her. “Look, Will...”

Will smiled slightly, he could sense where this was going. He'd been expecting it for several days now, and knew what would be coming once Robin had told him what had happened. “It's okay, you don't need to explain. I, uh, actually thought this would happen.”

“I'm so sorry,” Belle said looking up at him apologetically. “I really thought...”

Will shrugged. “I understand. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even former Dark One's,” he said causing Belle to laugh slightly. “It was fun though, right?”

“It was,” Belle smiled. “And it was exactly what I needed at the time.” Belle watched as he turned to leave. “Will, wait.”

“What?”

“Just because this fizzled out, don't think you can't come by if you want someone to talk to,” Belle replied. “Or if you just want a different point of view.”

Will nodded in agreement. “Same goes for you to. I'm a quite good listener too.” He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss against it before he left the shop.

Belle watched him leave with a sad smile. She wished things could have been different for them. Initially, she had been weary of him – he had broken into the library after all – but he had been nothing less than a gentlemen. Still, she had come to think of him as a friend, and hoped that that friendship would continue.

-x-

David walked out of the bathroom to see Mary Margaret stood looking down into Neal's crib. Her fingers lightly stroking the top of his head. He walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She sighed slightly and leant against his side.

“Did Neal go down okay?”

Mary Margaret nodded against his shoulder. “I envy him. He knows nothing about what's happened.”

“I know,” David commented as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He thought about suggesting they get some sleep, but knew sleep would be a long way off. Instead he settled for holding her close as they attempted to comfort each other about the current predicament of their daughter.

-x-

It wasn't unusual for Killian to seek solace in the ocean. For as long as he could remember it had always calmed and soothed him. However, tonight, it did absolutely nothing to calm him. His mind was racing, and all his thoughts were consumed by Emma, and how she was now the Dark One. On one hand he had respected and understood the reasoning behind waiting until the morning to start the search for Emma. However, on the other hand he wanted to go and find her, the longer they left her, the greater chance of her giving into the seductiveness nature of the darkness.

He sighed deeply as he leaned against the bow of the Jolly Roger. He couldn't help but wish he had a way to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest, at the very least he'd be able to find Emma and then wait for the others to find them. He pulled his flask out of his jacket pocket and took a long swig. Unlike previous times though, it didn't numb anything that he was feeling. He put it back into his pocket before heading below deck.

-x-

Regina sighed as she leant against the door frame. Henry had been quiet ever since they'd left the shop earlier and he'd practically gone straight to bed. She looked at him, sat on the small window seat looking out over the town. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. Henry looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

“She'll be alright won't she?” Henry asked looking up at her. She looked down at him and smiled softly, seeing the same five year old who'd relentlessly questioned her about everything and nothing.

Regina nodded in reply. “If I know anything about Emma, it's that she's a survivor. She'll hold off the darkness long enough for us to find her.”

“I hope so,” Henry replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. Regina hugged him back, resting her head atop of his.

“Come on, if we're heading out to find your mother tomorrow, you need to get some sleep,” she said. “Or at least try to.”

Henry smiled slightly as he pulled back from the hug. As he walked towards his bed, he realised he didn't know the outcome of something else that had happened. “Mom?” Regina turned around to look at her son. “I know a lot happened tonight, and there are more important things that we should be concerned with, but I have to know, did you say yes?”

Regina smiled softly at her son, and walked back over to him, tucking the duvet around him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Henry rolled his eyes at her actions, but still looked at her pleadingly wanting to know. “I did.”

“I'm glad,” Henry smiled. “You deserve it.”

Regina smiled back at him, feeling tears well up. “But we're not telling anyone until we've got Emma back okay?”

Henry nodded at her, before she turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She shook her head trying to clear out the few dark thoughts that had crept into her mind. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Robin walked into the bedroom after checking on Roland, and saw Regina sat on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands. He walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. Regina maintained her position for a few moments before she removed her head from her hands and covered his hands with her own.

"I'd ask if you were alright, but that seems rather a stupid question,” he commented after a few moments of silence.

“It is,” Regina nodded. “You know, a couple of hours ago, this is not how I pictured us celebrating our engagement,” she added ruefully. “Of course a couple of hours ago I hadn't nearly become the new Dark One.”

Robin gave her a small smile, knowing that that would be on her mind for a while. He was well aware of how much she still struggled walking the line between who she was, and the person she had become. He also knew that there was a part of her that would be blaming herself for what had happened. Especially since Emma had been trying to save her in the process. That of course made his thoughts turn to the fact that this night could have gone very differently. If they had acted a moment later, it was highly likely that Regina wouldn't be sat here now.

Robin stood up, alleviating the pain in his knees. As he did so he pulled Regina with him, letting her arms wrap around him as she held him close. It wasn't how he pictured this night going, but it was more than enough for right now.

* * *

The leaves crunched underneath her feet as she finally reached the dirt road. Emma hoped she was going in the right direction for Camelot, but if not, she had no doubt that her family would come to find her soon. She saw a peddler in the distance and hurried after him.

“Hey!” she called watching as he turned to face her, she hurried to catch up to him. “I need directions to Camelot. Do you know the way?”

The peddler looked up her and down before nodding. “Of course, it will only cost you two pieces of silver.”

“I uh, don't have any silver.”

The Peddler smirked. “Three pieces now.”

“I'm in a hurry.”

“Make that four pieces.”

“Just tell me!” Emma yelled. Her eyes widened as she watched the man lift up from the ground as though someone was choking him.

“What are you doing?” he spluttered.

“I'm not doing anything,” Emma insisted.

“Of course you are.”

Emma looked over the peddler's shoulder at Rumplestiltskin who's hand was raised, gripping at nothing. “Stop!” she yelled noticing the peddler was starting to turn blue.

“Its not me doing this dearie,” Rumplestiltskin commented with a smirk. “'Tis you.”

Emma looked down at her own hand which was gripping the air in the same way that he had been. Realising what she was doing she dropped her hand, watching as the peddler fell back down to the ground spluttering. He quickly stood up and grabbed his cart before he ran off in the opposite direction.

Rumplestiltskin appeared behind her, his voice oily in her ear. “So, did you enjoy it. Your first taste of darkness?”

Emma glared at him, before she set off in the direction that the peddler had been walking from.

-x-x-x-x-

Blue walked into Gold's shop, frowning when she saw Belle knelt down beside Gold's makeshift bed, running a hand across his forehead.

“Belle. You should come and help us with Emma,” Blue said looking down at her, with a soft smile. “You're resourceful, we could use you.”

Belle shook her head. “If anything happens to him, I want to by his side.”

Blue smiled as she pulled out her wand. She held her left hand out and used her wand to create a jar which contained a single rose suspended in mid-air, glowing slightly. “This rose is now linked to your beast,” she smiled. “As long as it still has petals, he lives.”

Belle frowned slightly as she took the jar off of Blue. “But who will look after him?”

“Nova and Tinkerbell have promised to look after him. They will transport him to the convent to protect from anyone that may wish him harm.”

Belle smiled slightly at that. Though she knew most of Storybrooke would give Gold a wide berth even if he was unconscious, there were still some that would seek to harm him.

 

Granny's was unusually quiet that morning. Mary Margaret surmised that it probably had something to do with the fact that there was a new Dark One and she had disappeared into the night. They had arranged to meet at Granny's for breakfast, but in the event only she, Regina, Henry, Roland and Killian were there. Belle was checking on Gold, Blue was sorting out the fairies before she left, while Robin and David were arranging for the Merry Men to take over Sheriff duties while they were away. She smiled as she watched Henry and Roland, with the younger of the two boys seemingly helping Henry to do something other than constantly worry about Emma. She'd always loved the brotherly relationship that had sprung up between the two. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of a glint of something on Regina's hand as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

“Regina?” Mary Margaret asked looking at the woman curiously.

“What?” she replied looking up from her cup of coffee. As she did, she caught sight of Mary Margaret's eye line and what it was the woman had seen. Regina groaned slightly, wishing she'd turned the ring around. Or at least moved it to another finger. She knew she could have removed it for now, but that thought filled her with dread. She didn't ever envision taking it off.

“When did you get engaged?” she asked pulling Regina's left hand towards her and looking at the ruby and diamond ring.

“Robin asked me last night,” Regina replied. “We were going to share it with you all when we got back to Granny's. But well, after what happened, we decided to wait until we got Emma back before telling people,” she looked over at Henry and Roland. “Those two exempted.”

Mary Margaret nodded her understanding, and gave Regina her hand back, hoping that no one else had noticed. However, Tinkerbell had been walking past the booth at that exact moment and had seen the ring. The excited noise she made, had everyone turning in their direction.

“You're engaged?”

Regina rolled her eyes at the fairy's overexcited reaction, and noted just how many of the people in Granny's were watching them. At least they all seemed to be smiling, which was a change for Regina. Forgetting that she had somewhere else to be, Tinkerbell sat down beside Regina and eagerly grabbed her left hand to look at the ring.

“I am so happy for you two,” Tinkerbell exclaimed.

“Aye it's bloody wonderful,” Killian commented, glaring at the people in the booth. “Emma's God knows where, and you're getting engaged.”

Before anyone could comment, Killian stood up and stormed out of the diner.

-x-x-x-x-

No matter how fast, or how far she walked, Emma was always aware of the presence of Rumplestiltskin behind her. She had no idea how to get rid of him. Her main instinct had been to ignore him, however it was hard when he kept giggling every few minutes.

“Leave me alone, I don't need you.”

Rumplestiltskin snickered and indicated a tree just a few feet ahead of them. “We've passed that maple tree three times now dearie, we're going round in circles. If you'd let me help you.”

“I'm not going to use dark magic,” Emma insisted.

“I didn't say I was going to use magic,” Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and find him you shall.”

Emma sighed as she came to a stop. “Fine, how do I find Merlin?”

Rumplestiltskin smiled. “I'm glad you asked. There's a magical force that can lead you to wherever you need to be. Now, if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it.”

“I'm listening.”

Rumplestiltskin moved so that he was stood behind her, his hands placed on her shoulders. “Excellent. Imagine, a mirrored lake. A tall tree with low-hanging branches that loom over it. Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now picture it in your mind's eye. Picture it clearly.”

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she'd always found that helpful when trying to visualise something. When she opened them, Emma found that she was in an area exactly like Rumplestiltskin had described. “I said don't use magic!”

“I didn't dearie,” he smirked. “You did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation.”

Emma glared at the imp. “You tricked me.”

“Of course I did!” he laughed. “I'm a Dark One.”

“Go away.”

Rumplestiltskin smirked. “Ugh, I don't think you want that. Look.” Emma looked in the direction that he was pointing. She noticed the floating blue creature just ahead of them. It was almost transparent, as though it was nothing more than blue smoke. “That is the will-o-wisp,” he explained. “If you want to find Merlin, better catch it.”

* * *

It was strange, Will mused. He had spent years running from Sheriff's and any sort of authority. Now he was going to be part of them. While there were plenty of candidates to keep an eye on Storybrooke while Robin and David were off saving Emma, ironically they had decided that the former outlaws would be best. Even if there would be reinforcements – supervisors, as both David and Robin had pointed out – in the form of the dwarves.

“Are you sure about taking Roland?” Will asked as he walked over towards Robin who was stood watching David explain the computer system to Alan and Tuck. “We'd look after him.”

Robin nodded. “I know you would, but I am sure. I don't know how long its going to take us to find Merlin, and I don't like the thought of being apart from my son for God knows how long.”

Will nodded in understanding. If he was in Robin's shoes he would be exactly the same. “Just make sure you do it. I don't relish the thought of the saviour as the Dark One.”

“No one does,” David commented looking over at them.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma ran as best as she could over the uneven ground as she chased after the magical creature. She'd been chasing it for what had felt like hours. She reached out a hand eager to grasp it. However, her fingers merely grazed it, as it got taken by a woman in a blue dress and black cloak.

“Hey! I need that! Stop!”

Emma watched as the woman was flung back by an unseen force. She hurried over to her, eager to help. She was shocked when the woman jumped up and readied her bow and arrow.

“Back off, lassie,” the woman said in a thick lilting Scottish accent, holding her bow steady. “My aim is true. Don't test me.”

Emma held her hands up. “I wasn't trying to hurt you.”

The woman snorted, tossing her red hair over her shoulders. “So that was just a wee magical love tap? Oh, I've met my share of witches, and I know 'em, when I see 'em. Witch.”

“No, I'm not a witch,” Emma insisted. “I was just cursed with dark magic.”

“And the difference is?”

“I want to be rid of it,” Emma explained. “The will-o-wisp is the only way.”

“You want to be rid of it?”

“Desperately.”

The woman nodded. “Aye, I know what that's like. It's a terrible fate to be cursed. Just be glad you're not a bear.” She noted Emma's confusion and shook her head slightly before explaining. “Nevermind look. I wish I could help ya, but I need the wisp too, for my Kingdom, for my family. So, I'm afraid you're gonna have to fight me for it,” she said dropping her bow, before raising her fists.

Emma snorted. “What?”

“I'm willing to fight fair if you are,” she replied. “No magic.”

“I like her. She's got spunk.” Rumplestiltskin piped up from behind Emma. “Break her neck.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the man, before turning to look at her would be opponent. “I'm not going to fight you.”

“You're not?”

“Well, why not?” Rumplestiltskin asked with a frown.

Emma sighed. “Magic or not. Fighting is giving into the darkness, and I don't do it,” she sighed. “Go on and take it. It's yours.”

The woman studied Emma closely. “Don't be trying to sucker punch me.”

Emma nodded. “I'm not going to. Just go.”

“Thank you, I'm Merida,” she said introducing herself as she lowered her fists.

“Emma.”

Merida smiled sympathetically. “Well you're in dire straights aren't you, Emma?”

Emma tilted her head giving her a wry smile. “You could say that.”

“Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave ya,” Merida said decisively. “I can help.”

“I don't think so.”

Merida smirked knowingly, sensing that Emma was used to doing things alone. “Well, maybe I can. You don't know much about the wisp, eh? They're born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It's about a day's trek from here. We can go together, and I can get my help from the wisp, and then maybe I can give it to you and you can get yours.”

Emma smiled at Merida before waving a hand indicating that she lead on. It seemed she'd found a friend here, and maybe she wouldn't need Merlin's help after all.

* * *

Killian scanned the diner as he looked for the one person that could probably help him, without a trip anywhere. After the announcement earlier – he understood Regina hadn't announced it herself, but all the same it still rankled him – he'd taken a walk around the docks and his current idea had occurred to him. His eyes settled on the boy sat at the counter hunched over a comic while drinking a soda.

Killian sat on the stool next to Henry and looked over at him. “Henry. You can fix this,” Henry looked up from his comic and looked over at him. “You're the author now. Use that pen and write the darkness out of Emma. Bring her back.”

Henry gave him a sad smile. “I can't.”

“What?”

“It's too much power,” Henry replied. “That's how the last Author got in trouble. He stopped recording the history and used his magic to change history,” he explained. “Mom wouldn't want me to do that, she'd want me to be good.”

Killian smiled slightly, he hadn't really expected anything else from the kid, but it had to have been worth the shot at any rate. “Good lad.”

The door opened and Maleficent scanned the room looking for Regina. She caught sight of her sat in the booth and walked over to her. She slid into the booth opposite her. Maleficent smiled slightly as she caught sight of the ring that now adorned Regina's finger, though she guessed that wasn't why she'd been summoned here. Though, she would like to have a laugh at the way Regina was almost staring at it dreamily.

Maleficent coughed slightly drawing Regina's attention. “So, what's the reason for the breakfast meeting? I was having a nice dream about roasting King Stefan when you called.”

Regina smiled over at Maleficent. “Since I am part of the find Merlin, save Emma brigade. I need someone to watch over Storybrooke while I'm gone.”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“You're my oldest friend,” Regina replied. “Who else would I trust?” Maleficent's smile grew watery for a moment before she suppressed it. It was enough to know that Regina trusted her. “Though I'd maybe be a bit weary, not everyone here is as trusting as I am.”

“I understand that,” Maleficent murmured as she caught sight of Aurora about to enter Granny's.

“Just try not to roast anyone during Lily's 'dragon bitch' lessons and you'll probably be fine.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma stumbled over a root as she struggled to keep up with Merida. She thought she walked fast, but clearly Merida was in a whole other league.

Emma stopped and leant against a tree. “You ever of 'slow and steady wins the race'?”

Merida glanced over her shoulder at her and laughed. “I don't have time for slow.”

“Why exactly?” Emma asked. “Why do you need the wisp?”

Merida sighed, as she came to a stop and turned to face Emma. “My brothers. They were kidnapped by the united clans of Dun Broch. My father is, was, the King,” she explained. “And when he died, the other clans no longer believed that I should be queen. They don't think a woman can lead.”

“Its not so different where I come from.”

“However,” Merida began as she started walking again. “I'm gonna show them. The wisp will lead me to my brothers and then I'll save them no matter what it costs. If that means we go to war, then we'll go to war,” she added as she looked over at Emma. In doing so, however, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and tripped over a rock.

Emma hurried over to her and helped her up. “When was the last time you slept?” she asked, when she received no response, she continued. “Come on, you won't be doing your brothers any favours if you're exhausted.”

Merida stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head. “Fine, we'll rest. But only until first light.”

-x-

Night had fallen quickly, the temperature had dropped, leaving a cool breeze and a refreshing atmosphere to fall asleep in. Yet Emma couldn't fall asleep. She just lay unmoving, staring up at the night sky filled with stars.

“Can't sleep?” Emma jumped as the voice startled her out of her reflections. She turned onto her side and looked at Rumplestiltskin who was staring at her, making her feel unnerved to the highest degree. “Don't worry, Dark One's don't sleep. It's why I spun straw it passed the time. You need a hobby. Something that'll take your mind off of everything terrible that you're about to do. How about knitting?”

“In case you haven't noticed,” Emma replied stiffly. “I am doing good here. I'm helping Merida, then when she's used the wisp, it will be my turn.”

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and giggled at Emma's naivete “You really believe that? It's not a toy that you can share. The person who whispers to it, becomes its owner. Forever.”

Emma frowned in confusion. “So, if I let her use it, I won't be able to use it?”

Rumplestiltskin nodded. “Not while her heart beats.”

“You want me to take it for myself.”

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “I want you to start behaving like the Dark One.”

Emma's eyes widened as realisation hit. “You knew that this would happen. That's why you lead me here. You want me to betray her.”

From her spot on the other side of the camp, Merida lay staring into the depths of the forest. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the other woman. She knew what she had to do. Merida studied the sky above. It wouldn't be long until dawn. Then she'd make her move.

-x-x-x-x-

Granny's had emptied not long after the morning rush – such as it was today – had finished. The only ones left were those that were going off to find Emma, and Granny. Mary Margaret and David were sat in a booth opposite Robin and Regina, while Henry, Roland and Belle sat in another one. Killian was sat at one of the tables, alternating between huffing and staring at the clock. As it ticked closer towards midday, his patience wore thin. They had made plans to meet up at the diner in the morning, yet here they were, still in Storybrooke. He wanted nothing more than to get going and save Emma. However, it seemed as though everyone was dragging their heels.

“Would you stop doing that?” Regina glared as kept tapping his hook against the table top.

“I'll stop when that bloody fairy gets here,” Killian replied. “What is taking her so long? It shouldn't take that long to organise the fairies.”

Blue glared at him as she walked in through the front door. “There's more to what I do here than just lead the fairies,” she chastised, before she pulled out the wand. “Right, we should all get outside, otherwise the portal will take Granny's with us.”

Regina stood up and looked over at them. “That might actually be a good thing, this way we can limit the damage to the town.” At Granny's sceptical look, she continued. “And I'll make sure it returns with us, in one piece.”

Blue raised the wand and took a deep breath. She had to call up memories and deeds from her past. Some that she had not thought about in centuries. In addition to the memories, she recalled how she'd felt in those moments. The darkness that had coursed through her veins. The feel of her magic as she threw him back. Everything she'd felt under her mentor's tutelage.

“Well?” Killian asked as he watched the fairy stood there, wand raised but not waving it.

Blue looked over at Mary Margaret. “I need something that can ensure I land us exactly where Emma is. The last thing we need is to spend days searching for her in another realm.”

Mary Margaret smiled as a thought occurred to her. “I know just the thing, Regina can you bring it here.”

Regina nodded, knowing exactly what Mary Margaret was thinking about. She waved her hand and Emma's baby blanket appeared in her hand. She passed it over to Blue who smiled.

“Okay, is everyone ready?”

-x-x-x-x-

As the first light broke over the land, Emma could hear the first sounds of the birds stirring in their nests. She rolled over so that she was looking up at the sky. She breathed in the scent of the realm before she sat up and looked around.

“No, no, no, no!” she exclaimed, noticing that Merida had gone.

Rumplestiltskin giggled gleefully behind her. “Oh yes.”

Emma whirled around to face him. “Where is she?”

“She's doing what you should be doing,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out. “Putting herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones first and whispers to that wisp, is game over for you dearie,” he added. “Unless of course...you kill her.”

“I'm not killing anyone,” Emma insisted her eyes ablaze.

“You don't really mean that.”

Emma sighed, ignoring him. “What does the Hill of Stones look like?”

Rumplestiltskin smiled. “You're not thinking of magicking there are you?”

“Tell me.”

“I thought you didn't want to use 'Dark One magic'?”

Emma glared at him. “What does it look like?”

Rumplestiltskin gave a faux put upon a sigh, almost as if he was reluctant to tell her, despite feeling the exact opposite. “Well, if you insist...”

-x-

Merida reached the small clearing and looked at the circle of stones that surrounded her. She knelt down beside a stone in the centre, gripped her bow tightly and opened her small bag. The blue light shone out from the bag as she leant in closer.

“Please,” she whispered. “Please, take me to my brothers and save them.”

“No!” Emma yelled as she ran into the clearing. “Do you have any idea what you've done.”

Merida closed her bag, and stood up, aiming her bow straight at Emma. “Aye. I do. Look, I don't know what kind of witch you are. Or what voices are in that wee head of yours, but I heard everything.”

“I can explain...”

“I don't need any of your lies,” Merida scoffed. “I need this wisp, and I need my brothers, so turn around and go.”

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward and whispered in Emma's ear. “She's daring you.”

“Get out of here,” Merida insisted still readying her bow.

“Kill her.” Rumplestiltskin said gleefully.

“Don't test me witch.”

“What are you waiting for Dark One?” Rumplestiltskin asked mockingly. “You know what you have to do. Now go ahead. And rip her heart out.”

Emma looked between the two people. She wanted to stay good, didn't want to give into anything. But at the same time, Rumplestiltskin's words were deeply seductive, the desire to crush a heart starting a low thrum deep inside of her.

-x-x-x-x-

Thunder rumbled overhead, as the portal began to materialise. Granny – with help from Killian, David and Robin – began to set about securing moveable objects down. The building was going to go airborne and no one needed anything like the fryers or appliances falling and seriously injuring someone.

“My insurance better be covering this place going airborne.”

Regina glared over at Granny. “You'll be fine.”

“Are you sure this will definitely take us to Emma?” Killian asked looking over at the Blue Fairy who was waving the wand above her head.

Her reply was cut off by the sound of the door to the diner opening and Leroy running in, accompanied by Doc and Happy. “Twister!”

“Leroy,” Mary Margaret said, attempting to sooth Neal who was starting to grumble. “It's okay, we summoned it.”

Leroy raised his eyebrow and looked over at them. “You did.”

“It's going to take us to Emma.”

“Out dwarves, adults only.” Regina commented.

“No!”

Happy glanced over at Leroy, his face showing nothing but confusion. A look he knew was mirrored on Doc's face. “No?”

“We're staying.”

“We are?” Happy asked with a frown.

Leroy looked over at Mary Margaret, his face set in a determined scowl. “For too long, we've been left on the sidelines. We've missed too much, it's getting embarrassing. Especially when people ask you how the adventure was, and you have to say that you weren't asked to go along. That you're services weren't needed?” he asked. “We're not going to turn our back on you again, not even in the face of certain death.”

Mary Margaret smiled at her friend. They'd shared many adventures together, and it was nice to know that some of them would be by her side again. “Thank you.”

Regina rolled her eyes, before making her way over to the back of the diner where Robin and Henry were stood comforting a scared Roland. As soon as he caught sight of Regina, Roland lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

“Here we go,” Granny commented as the twister reached the diner, starting to tip the furniture, and the building started to lift.

Blue lowered the wand but still kept a tight grip on it. It wouldn't do to lose the wand in the confusion. It would be their only way of getting back to Storybrooke once they had rescued Emma.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma stared at Merida, noticing her hands were going whiter and she grew more tense as she held the bow firmly, the arrow ready to fly. She knew it wouldn't be long before Merida either dropped the bow, or fired it.

“Now's your chance,” Rumplestiltskin said. “You want the wisp, you know what you have to do.”

Emma turned to glare at him. “I'm not killing her!”

“Too right you're not,” Merida scoffed as she fired the arrow. Emma watched as it flew towards her, and she raised her hand and caught it just as it was about to hit her heart.

“Go on, use your anger. Use your power,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“I can talk to her.”

Merida stared at Emma. “You're a crazy woman. I don't want to talk.”

“You need to find Merlin, Dark One. You need that wisp.”

“Please, don't.” Emma said looking in the direction of Rumplestiltskin.

“Kill her,” Rumplestiltskin taunted. “What are you waiting for? Kill her.”

“Stop!” Emma yelled. She watched as Merida was pulled towards her by an unseen magical force. Once she was practically face to face with the woman, Emma plunged her hand into Merida's chest and pulled her heart out of her chest. She stared down at the beating heart in her hand.

Rumplestiltskin clapped and giggled gleefully. “Excellent. Now, crush it.”

Merida hunched over as the pain in her chest grew, Emma's hand squeezing the heart tighter.

“Swan! Don't!”

Emma looked to her right and noticed the group running up the hill towards them. She frowned in confusion, wondering just where her parents, Killian, Regina, Robin and Henry had come from.

“What? How?”

Killian smiled softly as he approached her. “It doesn't matter how. Has anything ever stopped me before?”

Emma shook her head, looking back down at the heart in her hand. “You don't know what's happening. This is the only way to find Merlin. He's the only one who can stop the darkness.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded his approval. “Quite right. Crush it.”

“It's the only way to protect all of you.”

Regina stepped forward slightly. “But to stop the darkness, you're going to let it consume you.”

“You don't know that.”

“We're not going to take the chance,” Mary Margaret commented as she rushed forward, but Killian reached out an arm to stop her.

“No, wait. You can't do that. This has to be her choice.”

Emma looked down at the heart beating in her hands. Its beating seemed to magnify tenfold.

“Don't listen to them. They don't understand what's at stake,” Rumplestiltskin said.

Emma looked up from the heart and over at the small group. “You don't understand what's at stake. If I don't find Merlin, the darkness will destroy all of you.” Emma squeezed the heart tighter watching as Merida's face reddened and eyes watered as the pain grew.

“Emma, please. No,” Killian pleaded.

Emma looked over at him. “The Dark One destroys everyone near it. Look at Gold. I can't do that to my family. And to you.”

“She has to die.” Rumplestiltskin insisted.

“She has to die,” Emma repeated, almost robotically.

Killian shook his head. “Listen to your words. It's not you speaking, Emma. We can find another way, together. Look at us,” he indicated the people behind him. “Heroes and villains. Together for you. Because of you. And if we can overcome it, if we can overcome our demons. Then so can you.”

Emma stared at Killian, noticed the raw emotion in his eyes. She looked over at Merida who had almost turned blue and was whimpering slightly. She glanced over at the apparition of Rumplestiltskin who was leaning forward, eager to see her crush the heart. She glanced over at her parents, her son, her friends, all of whom were looking at her, silently encouraging her to listen to the light side of her. After a few moments, she raised her hand slightly and shoved the heart back into Merida's chest. Merida let out a loud gasp, and breathed heavily as the pain dissipated. Emma then moved a few steps forward and allowed Killian to pull her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent.

Emma turned her head slightly and looked over at Merida.“You okay?”

Merida gave her a sideways glance. “Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest. I'm grand.”

Emma moved away from Killian and closer to Merida. “Thank you for, well, understanding. Sort of.”

Merida shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“For what?” Emma frowned in confusion. “I nearly killed you.”

“Well aware,” Merida nodded. “Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me I've got darkness in me too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe, maybe I'll show them mercy,” she said decisively. “Mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this,” she smiled slightly. “Then mercy.”

Emma gave Merida a small smile. Merida watched the wisp and as she watched whiz off to the east, Merida gave Emma a last look before she ran after it. Once Merida was on her way, Emma turned around and walked over to the small group. She hugged her son tightly before she turned to face her parents.

“Mom, dad, this is too dangerous. You shouldn't have come here.”

“You're our daughter,” David pointed out. “Where else would we be.”

Killian smiled as she turned back to face him. “Well, you don't look like a crocodile.”

“I guess I lucked out,” Emma shrugged.

“Here, we think you should have this.” Mary Margaret said as she held out the dagger.

“Take it,” David said. “You should be the one that has control over yourself.”

Emma reached out to take it, but she caught sight of Rumplestiltskin over her father's shoulder. She then shook her head. “No.”

“Emma, think about it,” Killian said stepping forward. “If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do, what _you_ could do.”

Emma took the dagger off of her mother. “The fight to control my darkness has just begun. It's too much power. Someone needs to watch me,” she turned around and held out the dagger in Regina's direction.

“Are you serious?”

Emma nodded. “I saved you. Now save me,” Emma watched as Regina took the dagger. “And if you can't save me, do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one who well get past their feelings and do what is necessary. Destroy me.”

“It won't come to that,” Henry said, confidence shining in every word.

Emma smiled. “I know kid. So, are you guys gonna tell me how you got here?”

Killian shared a look with the group and smiled. “Perhaps, we should show you.”

-x-

Emma couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the forest and into a small clearing. It looked like any other clearing in the realm. Except for the fact that there was a building in the middle of it. A very specific, building. “You brought Granny's?”

“Back up generator's working, but the fryers are shot.”

Emma smiled as she watched the old woman come out of the building. “And Granny.”

Emma's smile widened as she watched Leroy, Doc, Happy, Belle and Blue all followed her out of the building. On spying his parents, Roland let go of Blue's hand and ran over to them, Robin picking him up so that he sat on his hip.

“There's no shortage of people who want to help you,” Mary Margaret said as she held out her arms, so Belle could pass Neal back over to her.

Emma continued to smile as she looked at the assembled group, she was fairly certain that with their help, there would be no trouble saving her from the darkness. There were several questions that had been raised by their appearance, including the rose under the dome that Belle was holding, why Blue was holding a wand that looked completely different to the one she usually used. Not to mention she wondered just how they had actually managed to get Granny's from Storybrooke to here. She was about to query it, when the sound of horses hooves made them turn around.

They watched as a small group of five riders rode towards them. Four of them wore bright red tunics, while the one up front wore chain-mail and a deep red cloak, a shield with a roaring dragon at his side. They came to a stop in front of them and the one that was obviously their leader, dismounted his horse and walked towards them.

Emma stepped forward and looked at the man. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The man bowed in their direction before straightening up. “I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you.”

Killian frowned. “Find us?”

One of the knights snorted in amusement and leaned down so that he could speak to Arthur. “My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise.”

“You were expecting us?”

Arthur nodded at them. “It was Merlin. He prophesied your coming here a long time ago. Just like he prophesied many things.”

“Merlin?” Emma asked. “Where is he? We were told that he's been missing.”

“For years, yes,” Arthur replied. “But not for much longer. According to his prophecy. You're destined to reunite him with us,” he said as he climbed back up onto his horse. “Now, if you'll all follow me.”

“Where?”

“Where else?” Arthur replied with a smile. “Camelot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	2. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a ball ends in near tragedy, and flashbacks reveal the first part of Morgana's life in Camelot.

Birds chirped in their trees and a gentle wind blew as the group made their way towards Camelot. While Arthur and his knights rode a little ahead of them, everyone else walked a little behind taking in the sights. All were suitable awed by the sight of the castle. A large white wall with ivy coiled around it stood around the outside, separating the castle from the outside world. As they walked through the large gates in the outer wall, they noticed a large majestic willow tree stood to the left of the castle. It was clearly supposed to be the centre piece of the manicured garden. As they stood looking at their surroundings, Arthur and the knights dismounted from their horses and they were taken towards the stables, leaving them all stood looking around. The castle itself stood tall, looming over the kingdom. It was built from white stone, with several multi-level crenellated turrets and towers as well as what appeared to be vaulted ceilings covered in pale blue tiles. Red flags fluttered in the breeze, while sentries stood on the pathway around the outer wall and the ramparts between the two towers at the courtyard entrance. While the others stood in awe, Blue shivered slightly. Everything looked the same as it had when she was last here. She shook her head to clear the memories. Now was not the time to dwell on them.

“Wow!” Henry exclaimed as they looked up at the castle.

David nodded in agreement. “Wow is right.”

Mary Margaret looked down at her outfit, the plain jeans, white jacket, spotted blouse and white flats. “I am so not dressed for this.”

They came to a stop at the bottom of the steps leading up towards the residential area of the castle. The doors opened and they watched as Arthur beamed at the two woman who had appeared. One was of medium height, black curls cascaded down her shoulders, a compliment to her dark olive skin. Her dress was a rich purple with gold trim and she carried herself with a regal bearing. The other was tall with pale skin that seemed almost translucent against the deep green dress. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a braid, and her piercing green eyes studied the new arrivals intently. Something that both Regina and Emma found extremely unnerving.

Arthur turned to look at the new arrivals before looking back. “Allow me to introduce the loveliest and most beautiful woman in all of Camelot, my beloved wife Guinevere.”

At once the entire group descended into low bows and curtseys as she drew near to them.

“Your majesty,” Snow began.

Guinevere held up a hand to cut the woman off. “The pleasure is ours,” she smiled, her kind, brown eyes scanning them.

Arthur took his wife's hand, before indicating the other woman. “This is our mage Rula, like Guinevere, she's been by my side a long time.”

Rula dropped into a low curtsey, and smiled softly at them. “We have been waiting a long time for you.”

“I hope you haven't been waiting too long,” David smiled.

“Only about a decade or so,” Arthur commented with a wave of his hand.

David chuckled slightly. “Sorry.”

“Think nothing of it,” Arthur smiled, his eyes sparkling. “I imagine its all been worth the wait. However, it has allowed us to more than prepare for a ball tonight to welcome you all.”

Grumpy smirked as he leaned in towards his brothers. “See I told you we were right to come. Look what we've been missing out on.”

“I like any party I don't have to cater,” Granny murmured turning to look at the dwarves.

“So do we,” Grumpy muttered, ducking a small smack from the woman.

Killian grumbled as he turned to face Emma who was still looking around her surroundings. “We don't have time to waste on a bloody dance.”

Emma smiled slightly. “I won't go dark in one night.”

“I'm not going to take that chance,” Killian murmured, before he stepped forward. “Your majesty, when are we going to start our quest to find Merlin?”

“Quest?” Arthur laughed. “We don't need to find him. We know exactly where he is,” he added. “Come, I shall take you too him. But first, who do we have the honour of welcoming?” Arthur asked.

“I'm David Nolan, this is my wife Mary Margaret, our daughter Emma and our son Neal,” David said as he indicated them. “This is Henry, he's Emma's son, and that's Killian Jones,” he added indicating Killian who was currently wearing a surly expression. “That's Regina and Robin of Locksley and their son Roland,” he continued. Regina couldn't help but smile a little at Roland being referred to as her son, and judging by the way he'd pulled her closer, she guessed Robin hadn't minded it either. “And these are Belle Gold, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Happy and Blue.”

“Blue?” Arthur asked, “that's a rather unusual name.”

“In our world she's a fairy, many of who share their name with the colour of their magic,” Mary Margaret explained.

“She looks familiar, but I don't believe I've ever met her before,” Arthur commented studying the woman before he turned to speak to Guinevere.

After a few moments deliberation, it was decided that Emma, Killian, David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Robin would accompany Arthur and Rula to visit Merlin, while the others were shown the castle. They followed Arthur out of a side door and into a small courtyard. The centre piece of which was a large marble fountain. They walked past the fountain and into the gardens until they came to a stop in front of the willow tree that they'd noticed earlier.

Arthur turned to look at them before he indicated the tree. “Honoured guests, this is Merlin.” They turned to look at Arthur as if waiting for him to tell them that he was joking. “I assure you that, that is Merlin.”

Killian frowned looking over at the king. “So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms, is trapped inside a bloody tree.”

Arthur laughed. “I said almost the exact same thing, when Rula first showed me the tree.”

Emma turned to look at the tree, and then back at Arthur. “And you think we can get him out?”

“We know you can,” Arthur replied with a smile. “Merlin's prophecies have never been wrong.”

Rula looked at them, studying them closely. “Why are you so eager to free him?”

David glanced over at his daughter, before looking over at the two Camelot residents. “Our home is being threatened...by the Dark One.”

Rula gasped and Arthur recoiled slightly at the name. “We are well aware of that particular creature,” Arthur commented. “Camelot wasn't safe from his reach either,” he added. “Well, I hope that Merlin will be able to help you. But first, we have to free him. The prophecy said that one of you is the saviour. So, who is it?”

Regina watched as Emma opened her mouth, and quickly gripped the dagger in her inside jacket pocket, silently telling Emma to be quiet. She watched as Emma's mouth clamped up before she stepped forward herself. “That would me. I'm the saviour,” she smiled. “I'm going to free Merlin and then we'll defeat the Dark One and all go home.”

Arthur smiled at them, before he turned away, missing the confusing looks that had passed between the newcomers.

* * *

_Camelot. Many years ago._

_Uther smirked as he leant back against the wall and watched his cousin pace the corridor. Gorlois had been this way since earlier that afternoon when the midwife had been summoned. While Gorlois was hardly the first knight of Camelot to be nervous while awaiting the birth of his child, it was more the fact that he was usually the calmest and most level-headed of all the knights. Now he was reduced to a pacing, nervous wreck. The storm that had been brewing all day chose that moment to appear with a loud crash of thunder causing both prince and knight to jump at the sudden appearance of it. Both men shared a small look and laughed at their similar reactions. As the storm began to intensify, so did Gorlois's nerves._

“ _Is it supposed to be taking this long?” he asked, his hazel eyes clouded with worry._

“ _How am I supposed to know?” Uther countered. He was only 18 and knew very little about the topic of childbirth._

_Gorlois inclined his head acknowledging the truth of his words. Any further questions were drowned out by the wind that howled outside the castle, accompanied by the thunder and lightening. Sensing that his cousin – and most devoted knight – was still feeling a little uneasy, Uther walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

“ _Look, Morgause and the royal midwife know what they're doing. Mithian will be fine. She's in good hands.”_

_Before Gorlois could respond, the creaking of a door opening made them turn around. They noticed Morgause walking down the corridor, she smiled at them as she drew near, instantly reassuring the nervous man._

“ _The midwife says you can go in,” she said. “Mother and daughter are both doing well.”_

_A wide smile broke over Gorlois's face and Uther clapped him on the shoulder, before the knight hurried off to his rooms. Uther smiled at the reaction of his cousin, pleased for the man, it had been long awaited. He turned to look at Morgause who was wearing a slightly worried look._

“ _What is it?”_

“ _She is the first born daughter of a knight of Camelot in several generations,” Morgause replied. “All the other's sired sons. You know what the old legend says.”_

_Uther rolled his eyes slightly. “There's no way to know that that will be true. We have no way of knowing that she shall have any sort of powers.”_

_Morgause frowned slightly at his reaction before, she turned around. “I told the king I would inform him_ _when the child arrived.”_

 _U_ _ther watched her walk away, the court physician and sorcerer had always unnerved him. It was something about_ _the way she carried herself and the shrewdness of her eyes. He waited until she'd left the corridor before he walked in the opposite direction towards the rooms of his cousin. As he reached the door, it opened revealing the midwife carrying a basket of linen. She bowed at the prince before she hurried away. Uther walked into the main sitting room and headed straight for the bedchamber. He knocked lightly on the door, smiling at the couple who were sat on the bed._

“ _Come and meet your_ _niece_ _, your majesty,” Mithian smiled, her blue eyes shining._ _She appeared tired, but completely happy._

_Uther walked over to them, and smiled down at the baby nestled in her mother's arms. “Congratulations, she's beautiful,” he said. “Have you decided on a name?”_

_Gorlois turned to look at Mithian and they shared a silent conversation, before she nodded at her husband. Gorlois smiled up at Uther, and took his daughter out of his wife's arms and passed her over to Uther. “Prince Uther of Camelot, might I formally introduce you to my daughter. Morgana.”_

* * *

When they returned to the castle, Guinevere offered to show them all to their rooms. While the others all took the queen up on that offer, Regina sensed that Emma wanted to talk to her. As they were still keeping the truth hidden, she knew they needed to talk privately. They got their chance when they were shown the stairs to the sorcerer's tower. After a silent conversation with Emma, Regina made their excuses and followed her up the steps to the room. The room itself was dusty, many books laying untouched. Cobwebs hung from corners, and shelves. Drapes were moth-eaten and drab.

“Never do that to me again.” Emma said as soon as the door was shut.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. “Oh, so now you're talking to me?”

“I don't know... Am I allowed to?” Emma asked with a petulant sigh.

Regina pulled the dagger out of her jacket pocket and held it out. “You gave this to me.”

Emma frowned as she looked at the dagger, glaring at her name etched against the blade. “To protect me, not use against me.”

“I saved your life.”

Emma snorted. “By pretending to be me?”

“Oh, shut up and listen.” Regina snapped. She watched as Emma tried to speak but couldn't make any words come out and smiled. “Oh. I can get used to this,” she shook her head, “look, if you told Arthur you were the Saviour, he would have asked you to free Merlin. You would have had to use magic... dark magic. Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?”

“I lost control.”

Regina nodded. “And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn't happen again. But I wasn't lying. I don't care what Merlin's prophecy says. I'm gonna figure out how I can get that wizard out so you won't ever have to use dark magic again. So, really, Swan, you should be thanking me.”

“Thank you.” Emma replied automatically.

Regina scoffed and turned around to look out of the window. “Whatever.”

Emma watched as Regina put the dagger back in her jacket pocket. “Regina,” Regina turned around to look at Emma. “I mean it. Thank you.”

Regina gave Emma a soft smile, before she turned and walked out of the room, she needed to think. And she needed out of the dusty room.

* * *

_The flames licked against the red fabric as the assembled crowd bowed their heads in silent prayer. It was common practice when a knight of Camelot died. The pyre would be placed in the central courtyard, the knight would be wrapped in his red cloak and carried in by his fellow knights before they were placed on top of the pyre. It would then be lit by the King in honour of the knights service to Camelot._

_Uther watched from his place beside his father, and looked over at the young girl stood a little way in front of them, a nursemaid by her side. Since Gorlois's death several days ago, no one had really been sure what to do with his only child. “What is the plan for Morgana?”_

_Vortigen turned to look at his son. “How do you mean?”_

“ _Well, she lost her mother to the fever two years ago, and now she has lost her father,” Uther pointed out. “Where will she go?”_

“ _Nowhere,” Vortigen replied. “She will stay right here. Where she belongs. And until, you do your duty and marry, as my great niece, she is second in line to the throne.”_

 _Uther nodded his understanding. It was what he'd expected, but the past had taught him that what was expected often didn't materialise._ _As if sensing eyes on her, Morgana turned to look at the two people stood behind her. Despite her the tears that were falling down her cheeks, she still gave them a small smile_ _before she turned back to look at the pyre_ _._

 _As Morgana had_ _lived her entire life within the castle walls,_ _all of the knights had looked upon her as their little sister and were very protective of her. She_ _had often spent her days running around the corridors,_ _and through the kitchens, always spotted by her tell tale blue ribbons that tied her light brown curls back._ _Uther had promised Gorlois that he would protect Morgana with his life, and he intended to follow through on that._

_Vortigen coughed slightly, drawing Uther's attention from the pyre back to his father. “Tomorrow the delegation from Caerleon arrives, I expect you to be here to greet them.”_

“ _I always am father.”_

* * *

Regina sighed as she looked up at the tree. She had no idea where to even begin when it came to freeing Merlin from the tree. She was thankful that she had both Belle and Blue in Camelot, even if both were still hesitant to trust her. It meant that she had people there that could help her, she knew that

“So, this is where you disappeared to.”

Regina looked at the sound of the voice and smiled at Robin who had come looking for her. She watched as he moved closer to her. Rather than any words being exchanged, he merely placed a hand on her arm and let her draw comfort from his presence. They stared up at Merlin's tree and wondered just how they were going to free him from the tree.

“My lady”

Both Regina and Robin turned around to see Sir Percival, walking towards them, carrying a small jewellery box. He got down on one knee in front of them and removed the lid, revealing a necklace with a purple stone.

Regina moved forward and looked at the necklace in the box, tracing a finger across the purple stone. “For me?”

Percival nodded with a smile. “You are the Saviour, after all. His Majesty would be honoured if you would wear this to the ball tonight.”

Regina turned to face Robin and shared a small smile. She picked the necklace out of the box and held it out to him. Robin took the necklace from her, and motioned for her to turn around. As Robin unclasped the necklace, Regina swept her hair to one side so that he could put it on her. Once he'd secured the clasp again, he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and removed her usual necklace before he righted her hair.

Percival smiled at the two of them as he stood back up. “I look forward to a dance this evening.”

Regina smiled at him as he bowed to them before he turned and walked back inside the castle. Regina reached up and stroked the pendant, leaning against Robin as he placed her usual locket into her jacket pocket.

“He's not the only one who's looking forward to a dance.”

“I'm sure he's not,” she replied with a tight smile.

“Come on,” Robin said taking her by the hand. “I want to show you our rooms.”

“Rooms?”

“Yes. The King has set us up in a suite near the West Tower,” he replied. “Being the saviour has its perks apparently.”

She followed him inside, down a corridor and up a flight of stairs. After going down another corridor, Robin stepped in front of a door and pushed it open. They entered a large room with a large fireplace, a couple of chairs, a love seat and a small table. Beside the fireplace was another door.

“That leads to the boy's room.” Robin said by way of explanation. “Roland is very excited about sharing with Henry.”

“He does idolise him,” Regina agreed. “And what about us? Are we sharing?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, well aware of some of the backwards opinions of those in this world.

“Indeed we are,” Robin replied with a smirk. “It would appear your ring is enough for them. Not to mention, David referred to Roland as our son,” he added watching the way Regina's eyes had lit up at that statement. “Now, if you'll follow me milady,” he finished bowing slightly, before leading her to another door on the opposite side of the room.

He pushed it open and Regina's eyes widened. It was almost as big as the main room. It had an ornate fireplace with an intricate leaf design on the mantle. A wide window led out to a small balcony that overlooked the fountain in the courtyard. The dominant feature of the room was the large four poster canopy bed that sat opposite the fireplace.

“This is for us?”

“It is,” Robin nodded. “Mary Margaret and David's is exactly the same as ours, though they're sharing with Emma.”

“And the others?”

“Belle and Blue have rooms beneath the sorcerer's tower, while Granny, Killian and the dwarves have a room each down the opposite corridor.” Robin replied. “I believe us and the Charming's have the suites they give to visiting royalty.”

“I suppose we are technically,” Regina mused. “Mary Margaret is still the princess, as is Emma, I'm still known as the Queen, David's a prince...”

“Then you have myself and Killian, a thief and a pirate.”

“There are some that call you the Prince of Thieves.”

Robin rolled his eyes at that. He'd seen that title on a DVD cover when he'd moved into the mansion. He'd never held much respect for royalty – with a few exceptions – so to see himself referred to as royalty had been a bit of a sticking point. Regina smirked at his reaction and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before she walked out onto the balcony.

-x-x-x-x-

As night fell over the kingdom, people began to get ready for the ball. Both Mary Margaret and David had changed into their outfits. Mary Margaret wore a dress made of white silk, that hung off of her shoulders into long sleeves. The neckline and sleeves of the dress was embellished with gold trim, a matching gold belt sat low on the hips and a small gold crown lay around her head. David wore a pair of black pants and a dark gold top with cushioned sleeves. Doc had decided that he would be de-facto babysitter. He'd never really been one for parties anyway.

Mary Margaret settled Neal in the crib that the servants had provided for them, before she looked over at Doc. “Now, if he gets too fussy it means that he needs to be changed.”

“Are you sure you don't want us to get Granny?” David asked.

Doc smiled at the couple and shook his head. “If I went to the ball, I'd end up being Grumpy's wingman.”

“I'm not going, I'll watch him,” Regina said as she walked into the small nursery. She'd left her suite after saying goodnight to Roland and had headed across the hall to see them.

Mary Margaret frowned as she looked over at Regina who was still wearing the clothes that she'd arrived in earlier that day. “But you have to go. Everyone's expecting you.”

Regina shook her head. “I need to focus on finding a way to free Merlin, not foxtrotting my way across Club Medieval.”

Mary Margaret tilted her head as she studied Regina. She'd always been able to tell when the woman was being evasive. “Regina. The truth.”

“I can't go, alright. I just can't.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Regina paused and closed her eyes briefly, knowing she had to admit it to them. “Because I don't know how to dance.”

“Well that can't be possible,” Mary Margaret scoffed. “You and I went to dozens of balls together.”

Regina smiled grimly. “Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter, than his wife.”

While Mary Margaret looked down, almost a little ashamed, David smirked wondering if there was another reason she wouldn't attend. “I doubt your fiancé will mind if you step on his toes.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “This isn't about Robin, is it?”

Regina folded her arms and sighed. “People are expecting a saviour tonight. Not a former evil queen. How will they ever believe I can free Merlin if I can't even convince them I know how to dance?”

Mary Margaret shared a look with David, before looking over at Doc and then back to Regina, a small smile on her face. “You can if we teach you.”

“No!”

David chuckled. “Doc.” Doc nodded and opened the music box, letting a gentle piece of music echo throughout the room. David then lowered himself into a bow. “Your majesty.”

Regina sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of here, without a dance lesson. As she stepped forward, Mary Margaret held out a hand to stop her. “The first thing my mother taught me about dancing...you have to learn to move in a dress. Not a sensible pant suit.”

“Fine,” she replied. With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, Regina changed into one of her favourite evil queen outfits. She frowned at the way Doc had recoiled, David looked a little weary and Mary Margaret just gave her a look as if to say 'seriously?' “What?”

“It's a little...” David tailed off trying to find the right word. “Scary.”

Mary Margaret held up her hand once more. “What he means is if you want people to see you as the saviour, maybe you should go for something a bit less evil?”

Regina rolled her eyes at her former step-daughter, before complying with the request. With another wave of her hand, she had changed so that she was wearing a pale pink dress with an elaborate pattern on the delicate silk. It created a bardot neckline though it had two thin straps holding it up. There was a silver trim on the neckline, trickling down the front of the dress. The same silver trim decorated the bottom of the long bell sleeves. Her hair was in a simple up-do.

Mary Margaret smiled as she caught a brief glimpse of the Regina she'd first met all those years ago. “Now that is perfect, and it even matches your necklace.”

Regina smiled softly, her hand reaching up to touch it once again. David walked towards her and bowed once again, before holding out his hand for her to take. Regina placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her closer as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

David nodded, noting her correct position “All right, follow me and step back on your left, all right?” Regina nodded in response as they began to move. Almost immediately she stepped on his foot and hurriedly apologised. “That's okay, its fine. You're fine. Ready?” At her nod, he began to count her in as he directed her steps. “One, two, three. One, two, three. There you go,” he smiled once she'd started to move without fear. “Now, when we're done, everyone in Camelot will believe you're the Saviour.”

* * *

_All of the nobility and the court had crowded into the throne room. While they all wore black as a mark of respect, there wasn't much time for grief or mourning. Morgana glanced around the room from her spot near the front of the congregation. After her father had died, King Vortigen had become like a father to her. While he was alive, she'd always felt safe, now though, she felt nothing but dread. She closed her palms into a fist as she once again tried to suppress the feeling that fluttered just beneath the surface. It had been getting stronger in the recent weeks. She was terrified that it would only be a matter of time before she was found out. Six months ago, Uther had lost his wife in childbirth, the price that had been extracted for the magic he'd used. Since then magic had been outlawed in the kingdom. Anything remotely out of the ordinary was frowned upon and was almost certainly a death sentence._

_The doors to the throne room opened, and Uther walked in. He carried himself with the sure and certain knowledge that this was his birthright. He nodded at and acknowledged several people within the crowd. He ascended the steps to where the singular throne sat, beside which Sir Alfred stood holding the crown. Uther knelt down, awaiting the crown. As he felt Sir Alfred place the crown on his head, Uther couldn't help but think that this was wrong. Ygraine should be by his side, where she would be crowned alongside him, Queen of Camelot. However, the only presence of her, was in the arms of the nursemaid. Uther stood up and turned around so that he was facing his subjects. He gave a small smile to both Morgana and his infant son, before he stared straight ahead._

“ _Presenting his Royal Highness Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. Long live the King!”_

_Cries of 'long live the king' echoed around the throne room as they celebrated his coronation. Morgana watched as several of the candles flickered in the room, that was always the first sign. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind it had helped before but it didn't seem to be helping this time. Waiting until everyone's attention was focused elsewhere, Morgana slipped out of a side door and into the corridor. Certain she was alone, she let loose a stream of magic in the direction of a hanging on the wall. She watched as pale blue flames licked the fabric before she tried to get it back under control. She frowned as her magic wouldn't cease the flames. If anything it just seemed to make it worse. Then almost as if it had never happened in the first place, the flames disappeared._

“ _Lucky I was here.”_

_Morgana spun around to see a tall woman stood behind her. Her pale skin stood out even more due to her piercing grey eyes and jet black hair. “You haven't had magic long have you?” she asked, her tone kind. Morgana shook her head. “If you'd like, I can help you learn to control it.”_

_Morgana looked at the woman, her eyes wide. It was a dangerous thing to even consider practicing magic in the kingdom. “You can?”_

“ _Yes, I can,” the woman replied, her voice soft and soothing._

“ _Might I have the privilege of knowing the woman who is to be my mentor?”_

_The woman smiled. “You can call me Nimue.”_

* * *

Mary Margaret smiled as she looked at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. For so long, this had been all that she'd wished for. Now she was finally getting it. Emma was dressed in a pale white dress with no embellishments. As she placed the crown of flowers atop the golden curls, she sighed softly. “I remember my first ball. I was 8 years old, and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical,” she paused as she drifted into the past. “All of the lights, the music. I just remember thinking, 'I can't wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own'.”

Emma smiled at her mother, placing her hand atop her mother's on her shoulder. “I'm glad I get to share it with you too, mom.”

After a few final checks of her reflection, Emma stood up and took her mother's hand in hers. They shared a watery smile, happy to finally be able to share in this moment. Almost instantly, Mary Margaret pulled Emma close and hugged her. When they broke apart, they walked out of Emma's room and into the main sitting area. They said a goodbye to both Doc and a sleeping Neal before they headed out of the suite and towards the ballroom.

-x-x-x-x-

Footsteps echoed down the darkened corridor as Percival walked towards the courtyard. The only light came from his small torch. He pulled open the wooden door, and checked that no one had followed him before he walked outside. As the temperature had cooled considerably, Percival pulled his cloak tighter around him. He raised the torch to the basket, intent on lighting the area, however, at once all the baskets erupted in flames. Percival spun on his heel and saw the hooded figure walking towards him.

“Well?”

Percival bowed lowly, before looking at the figure. “I did as you asked.”

The woman smiled at him. “Excellent. Raise your sword.” Though he frowned slightly, Percival still raised his sword, holding it out in front of her. She raised a hand and placed it on the sword. A bright purple light covered the blade, before it sunk beneath the surface. “There, that should render the false saviour's magic useless.”

“My lady, if I may,” Percival began, watching as the woman turned to leave. She turned back to face and stared at him. “I know why I wish her dead. But why do you?”

“My reasons are my own,” she said imperiously before she vanished, plunging the courtyard into darkness once more.

-x-x-x-x-

The main hall was full to the brim. Every member of the court as well as a few of Camelot's nobility was in attendance. They all talked amongst themselves as they awaited the arrival of the honoured guests. From his spot beside Killian and David, Robin tugged at the collar of his shirt. He had gotten used to the clothes he wore back in Storybrooke, so the slightly rough cotton of this shirt was annoying him. Thankfully, he found the rest of his outfit much more comfortable. He did briefly wonder why Killian was dressed in his pirate's outfit, but he pushed that thought away as he heard the trumpets heralding the arrivals. They all turned to face the staircase, and awaited them. As Emma and Mary Margaret appeared at the top of the stairs, David and Killian stepped forward ready to greet them at the bottom.

“Presenting Lady Emma and Lady Mary Margaret.”

The crowd applauded politely as the two women descended the stairs hand in hand. They reached the bottom of the stairs and both men bowed at their dates. David took Mary Margaret's hand and led her to the opposite corner of the room.

“Swan, you look...” Killian began as Emma placed her hand atop his hook.

Emma smirked enjoying the opportunity to be a little carefree with him. “I know.”

The trumpets sounded again and Robin stepped forward, awaiting the appearance of Regina. As he saw her appear at the top of the stairs, his heart skipped a beat. He noticed that she was wearing a lighter colour than she usual preferred, but Robin couldn't help but think it suited her perfectly. He could tell by the way her eyes scanned the room that she was nervous. He caught her eye and nodded slightly, giving her a small smirk.

“Presenting, the Saviour.”

Though the room was applauding as she descended the stairs, it was all background noise to Regina. She kept her eyes trained on Robin, finding his presence reassuring. As she reached the bottom of his stairs, Robin bowed and held out a hand to her. She shook her head slightly at him, but still smiled and placed her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her hand before he escorted her to the other side of the hall. They came to a stop beside the other people from Storybrooke as the footmen announced the arrival of Arthur and Guinevere.

“You're doing brilliant my love,” Robin murmured sensing the nerves that were still running through her.

Regina turned her head slightly to look at him. “Really?”

Robin nodded in reply and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

-x-x-x-x-

Belle sighed as she looked at the rose that she'd placed upon one of the walls of the balcony. She knew she probably should have left it in her room, but she had wanted to keep an eye on it. She couldn't be by his side physically, but at least this way she could feel like she was by his side. Belle turned slightly at the sound of footsteps and smiled as she saw Leroy walking towards her.

“You know what I see when I see that rose?” he commented as he looked over at her. “Hope.”

Belle scoffed and shook her head. “Hope? Every petal that falls brings Rumple closer to death.”

Leroy nodded, he understood her reasoning, but he had learnt a few things from being friends with Snow White. “And every petal still on the stem is another chance to save him.”

Belle smiled at him, grateful that he could still make her feel better, with just a few words. “Thanks, Leroy. Would, uh, would you care to dance?”

Leroy chuckled and offered her his hand and leading Belle out onto the floor.

From her spot on the sidelines, Mary Margaret scanned the crowd. She smiled as she caught sight of Emma and Killian dancing in the corner, it had been so long since she'd seen Emma look so carefree and happy. She could only hope that it wouldn't take them too long to free Merlin so that she could see more of this side of Emma. Her eyes also fell upon Regina who was laughing at the fact that she and Robin had missed a few steps in the dance that they were doing. Mary Margaret was glad that her former stepmother had found happiness.

“David, look,” she commented, placing a hand on her husband's arm as she spotted something across the hall.

David followed her line of sight and chuckled as they watched Henry cast furtive glances at a red haired girl who was stood watching the ball from an alcove. “First crush, I'm on it,” he said as he took two cups of a passing tray, and walked over towards Henry. “You know, you could just walk over there and introduce yourself.”

Henry smiled as he looked up at his grandfather. “That's your strategy, Gramps? Introduce yourself?”

“Think about it.” David laughed passing him the two cups. “You're from another land. You're mysterious, intriguing. Use it.”

Henry nodded and walked over to the girl. As he approached her, she looked up and smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He held out one of the cups to her, smiling as she took it. “You, uh, looked thirsty.”

The girl smiled at him. “You mean bored,” she raised the cup in a gesture of salute. “Thanks.”

“You're not having fun?”

The girl scoffed. “Please, we have one of these practically every night here. And if you work in the kitchens, its continual work.”

“Uh, yeah, it's pretty lame.” Henry agreed. He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out his mp3 player.

“What is that?”

Henry shrugged. “Just a gift from the saviour.”

The girl's eyes widened. “A gift from the saviour? Really?”

Henry smiled. “More like a token of appreciation for saving the day when everyone was trapped in alternate universe.”

“How heroic. Are you a knight?”

“Better, I'm a writer,” Henry smiled as he held out an ear bud for her to use. He indicated how to use it, before he selected a song. His father had taught him the trick and he wanted to see if it would work. He smiled at her as the opening bars of 'Only You' began to play.

“I'm Eira,” she smiled introducing herself.

“Henry.”

-x-x-x-x-

The music slowed until it resembled something akin to a waltz and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. While she may not have been able to dance the numbers familiar to the residents of Camelot, she was familiar enough with other styles to make a passable attempt at this particular dance. She smiled as Robin pulled her closer. Revelling in the closeness that the new position provided them, Regina rested her head against his shoulder, her smile softening as his lips brushed against her forehead.

“Do you find it strange that we've never danced together before now?” Robin asked breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Regina pulled back a little to look at him. “It's a little strange, but then until an hour ago, I couldn't really dance.” At Robin's questioning look, she clarified. “I never really enjoyed balls. Not when I was often ignored at them.”

Robin nodded his understanding, before he kissed her lightly. “Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore.”

She smiled up at him, as they resumed dancing. A cough, however, had them breaking apart. Both turned to see David stood beside them. “Can I cut in?”

Robin nodded at David, before he walked over to speak to Belle.

“Where's your wife?” Regina asked as she looked around, trying to locate Mary Margaret, wondering why the pair hadn't suggested a change of dance partners.

“She went to check on Neal, so I thought I might steal you for a dance or two,” he replied with a grin. “Especially since you know what you're doing now.”

Regina gave him a mock glare, before she deliberately stepped on his foot, punctuated with an innocent smile. David chuckled before he spun her around.

Emma had never been one for dances or balls, mostly because she'd never been invited to one. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to experience prom. Before tonight, her only experience with balls had been the one she'd attended when she and Killian had took a trip back in time. Of course then she'd been concerned with making sure she reset the timeline. Now though, she could just enjoy it. Even if was only for one night, and the spectre of Rumplestiltskin was momentarily absent.

"You having fun love?”

Emma nodded at him, and gave him a small smile. “I am. Even if white is not my colour.”

“I think it rather suits you.”

Emma tilted her head and gave him a smirk. “You say that about everything I wear.”

“Guilty as charged.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, before letting him pull her closer.

-x-

“She looks beautiful.”

Robin startled a little at the voice behind him. However, he quickly recovered and turned to see who had just joined him. He bowed slightly, but Guinevere waved it off.

“She always looks beautiful,” Robin replied. “Tonight though, she's stunning. And apologies your majesty, but I believe she even outshines you.”

“Do not apologise, Sir Robin,” Guinevere smiled. “Camelot is for lovers, and no man should consider it an insult to the rulers, if he thinks his love his more beautiful than others,” she added. “The two of you remind me of Arthur and myself.”

“We do?”

Guinevere nodded. “Much like Arthur did in the early days of our relationship, one of you has a great destiny on your shoulders, and the other is just seen as ordinary,” she added wistfully as she remembered the first few weeks back in Camelot. “But I guess that's the price when you love the saviour.”

Robin frowned momentarily, before he recalled that Regina was supposed to be playing the part of the saviour. And while, he knew he wasn't 'ordinary', some of Guinevere's words had resonated with him. “Indeed,” he nodded in response to the unspoken question. “Sometimes, I wonder if I'm even worthy of being with her,” he added, watching Guinevere tilt her head questioningly. “In our world, she's a queen, and I'm just a lowly commoner,” he explained. He had thought about mentioning he was a thief, but thought better of it. Lest they think he was about to steal from Camelot.

“I can understand that feeling,” Guinevere smiled. “When we met, Arthur was royalty, even if he was being raised outside the castle walls and had no idea about his lineage. I was a maid and daughter of a trader. Hardly what his advisers had in mind for the Queen of Camelot,” she added. “Especially as they wanted someone of fairer face.”

“Not jealous are you, your majesty?” David asked with a laugh as he caught sight of Regina's gaze trained firmly on Robin who was laughing with Guinevere.

“I'm never jealous,” Regina replied.

“Of course you're not,” David commented giving her a knowing smirk.

“May I cut in?” Percival asked as he approached them. “It would be an honour to dance with the saviour.”

Regina shared a look with David and nodded at him. Percival bowed to her before he took her hand. “I trust you're having a lovely evening.”

“I am, everything is just...” she tailed off as she spotted something in the opposite corner of the room. “Who's that girl talking to my son?”

Percival looked over at the red head and shrugged. “Just a serving girl. The more pressing question is who are you?”

Regina chuckled nervously, before looking up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Let me tell you a story.” Percival tightened his grip on her hand as they continued to move, ignoring Regina's obvious discomfort. “Many years ago, a boy returned to his village to find it ablaze. There were villagers screaming, terror in their eyes. His whole world was burning like a funeral pyre. This boy hid and prayed for mercy. Yet none came, only the angel of death. She slipped through the flames, as though they were illusions, revelling in the horror that she'd wrought. She escaped of course, but before that she saw him,” he paused. He smiled in satisfaction as he took in how she'd paled, and her eyes were wide in fear as they came to a stop. “Do you know what she did? She smiled at him.”

“You were the boy.”

“And you're the Evil Queen.”

Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, Regina attempted to look as regal as possible. “Who else knows? Who have you told?”

Percival shook his head. “No one.”

“Why not?”

He smiled smugly at her, moving backwards away from her. Regina felt the urge to roast him with a fireball, but while pretending to be the saviour, she was powerless. “Because Arthur would have stopped me from doing this.”

Regina stood paralysed as she watched him draw a sword and aim it directly at her chest. He moved his arm back and prepared to strike, Regina braced herself for the sharp sting of pain. However it didn't come.

Both David and Robin had been playing close attention to the knight, especially once they had noticed that the pair had stopped dancing. Both ran forward to stop him from doing any harm to Regina. As David had been closer, he reached Percival first and tackled him to the floor as they grappled for the sword. Robin reached the fray and pulled Regina back from the fight to avoid her getting hurt, before attempting to separate the pair, gaining a hand from Arthur.

Across the room, Emma watched what was unfolding, and pulled away from Killian. She raised her hands ready to use her magic. Killian, however, placed his hand over hers and stopped her. “No, Swan. You can't use dark magic.”

Emma glared at him, it was her father caught up in the fight and she would damn well use her magic if she wanted to.

“That's enough!” Arthur yelled as he and Robin succeeded in pulling Percival and David apart. As Arthur signalled his other knights to help him, Percival took the chance to make another attempt on Regina's life. Sirs Gwaine and Elyan rushed over and knocked the sword away from Percival's hands. “Take him to the dungeons and guard him. Judgement shall be passed in the morning.”

The two knights bowed to Arthur as they dragged Percival away. Arthur turned to look at Regina, who was curled against Robin. “My lady I...”

“David?” Regina asked interrupting Arthur, noticing that David was clutching his side, sweat forming on his brow, skin practically the colour of chalk. “Are you alright?”

He attempted to give her a reassuring smile. “I'm f...” David tailed off as he collapsed to the floor, blood seeping from the cut on his side.

-x-x-x-x-

The door to the tower banged open, as Killian and Robin carried in a gravely injured David. They were closely followed by Regina, Emma, Belle and Blue. Mary Margaret hurried over tears filling her eyes as she took in the sight.

"What happened?” she asked as ran a hand across David's forehead.

Regina looked over at her, apologies and guilt written all over her face. “Percival, he tried to kill me, David got in the way of his sword.”

“Can you heal him?” she asked, her voice breaking. Regina gave her a small nod and walked over to him. She raised her hands and placed them above the wound. She summoned her magic and tried to send it forward. However, her magic refused to work, it was as though there was a barrier between the wound and her magic. She tried again, and this time a pulse of magic sent her flying backwards.

Robin rushed over to her and helped her up, before he frowned slightly. “What's going on?”

Regina groaned as realisation hit. “The sword, it was enchanted to kill me,” she looked over at Mary Margaret and gave her a look of utter sadness. “My magic can't heal him."

Blue moved over to the table where David lay, close to the point of death. She raised her hands, ready to heal him.

“No!” Emma said. “I'll do it.”

Blue turned to look at Emma and shook her head. “Emma, you can't. If you use...”

“I don't care,” Emma snapped. “He is my father, and I will save him.”

“Emma, we have no idea what you using your magic will do,” Mary Margaret pleaded. “Let Blue try.”

Emma shook her head. “Dark magic can be used for good. This is how to do it.”

Regina walked over to Emma and placed a hand on her Emma. “That is how it always starts. You can't do this.”

“It's your fault this happened,” Emma commented. “He got injured saving you. If that was Robin lying there we wouldn't be arguing.”

Regina had been about to respond, but closed her mouth almost instantly. Though she wanted to believe the opposite, she knew if it had been Robin that got injured and she couldn't save him, if it was the last option available to her, she'd be using Emma to save him. Emma gave Regina a look as if to say 'I told you so', before she walked over to her father.

“Emma, are you sure?” Killian asked.

“I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save my father.”

“Attagirl!”

Emma snapped her head up, noticing the apparition that had appeared yet again. “What are you doing here?”

Rumplestiltskin smiled. “I told you dearie. I'm here to help you embrace the darkness.”

Killian frowned as he looked over at Emma. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one.”

Killian turned to glare at Blue. “Step in, this is too much for her.”

"I'm fine,” Emma insisted. “I can do this.”

“Not yet, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out. “First, you must take a price for the magic.”

Emma shook her head. “I won't take one to save my father.”

“Sorry dearie, but those are the rules,” Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “I didn't make the rules. There has to be a price.”

“It will be different. I'm the saviour.”

Regina frowned as she looked at her friend. “Emma, who are you talking to? What's going on?”

Emma took a deep breath and gave her mother's shoulder a quick squeeze. “It's okay. I can do this.”

She raised her hands and concentrated her magic. Everyone in the room held their breaths as they watched the silvery grey tendrils covered over the wound, stitching the skin back together, blood almost reversing itself back into the body. When she was finished, David's eyes flew open and he sat up with a gasp.

“David!” Mary Margaret cried, relief coursing through her veins. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Emma smiled weakly at the sight in front of her, before she turned around and put all her remaining energy into kissing Killian. She prayed it was enough to ward off the darkness swirling inside of her. She pulled back from him and looked over his shoulder seeing that Rumplestiltskin was still stood there.

“Emma, you all right?” Killian asked with a small frown.

Emma smiled tightly, and nodded at him. “I'm fine, I feel a little woozy. I think I'll lie down for a bit,” she pressed a light kiss to his lips before she walked out of the room, giving her parents one last look.

“You liked the power, didn't you?”

Emma glared at the apparition. “No, I just did what had to be done.”

Rumplestiltskin smirked at her. “Well, if that were true, then why didn't your kiss stop that?” He giggled as Emma looked down at her hand and noticed that it was glowing gold and starting to turn scaly. “Tasty, isn't it. The darkness?”

Emma threw a glare at him before she walked across the small hall towards her room.

-x-x-x-x-

Percival leaned back against the wall of the dungeon, and glared at the opposite side. He hadn't even managed to kill the foul witch that had been responsible for the death of his family. He looked at the guards, and frowned. They had once been the best of friends but now they wouldn't even acknowledge him. He watched as all the torches in the area fluttered out, despite no breeze being present. The guards positioned outside his cell slumped over as though asleep. A hooded figure glided across the floor until she came to a stop in front of the cell.

“You failed me Percival.”

“Well if that noble idiot hadn't gotten in my way...”

“Yes, those fools do always act that way,” she mused. “Still, no matter. It just means a small change in plans.”

Percival peered at her through the bars of his cell. “Have you come to free me?”

“No, you are of no use to us now,” she said as she reached through the bars and took his right hand. She waved a hand over it, watching as it glowed blue. “You see, when she saved dear old dad, the Dark One didn't exact a price. So at some point the fury will come and when it does it will take you,” she paused before laughing. “Unless you're already dead of course.”

-x-x-x-x-

The room was almost empty when Arthur arrived. Killian had gone to find Emma, while Belle and Blue had gone to find the others to tell them what had happened. Regina and Robin had remained, knowing that Arthur would want to speak to them. Regina had spent most of her time apologising profusely. Even if both David and Mary Margaret had accepted her apologies, Regina still felt immense guilt about the whole situation.

“How are you Sir David?” Arthur asked.

David smiled. “I am well.”

“Well, I hope that you'll accept my humblest apologies. We don't normally try and kill our guests in Camelot. Percival's actions were inexcusable.”

Regina sighed as she stepped forward. “But he was right, I am the Evil Queen.”

Arthur smiled at her. “Camelot is, and always has been, a place of second chances. Who you were doesn't matter. Just who you are,” he paused smiling at each person in turn, before looking back at Regina. “And if you were able to save him with your magic, then you really are the Saviour that Merlin prophesied.”

The two couples exchanged looks, before Regina nodded. They couldn't let it continue any longer. Not after tonight. “Actually, I'm not. The Saviour is actually Emma, but she's currently the Dark One.”

“So, you lied to me? To my people?” Arthur asked.

“We did,” Regina replied, her hand clutched tight in Robin's. “But for a good reason, we didn't know how you would feel about welcoming the Dark One into Camelot. Even if she had relinquished control of the dagger to us and was trying to rid herself of the darkness..”

Arthur sighed. “So how did this come to pass?”

Mary Margaret stepped forward. “Emma, our daughter, she took on the darkness to stop it from taking Regina.”

Arthur gave them a sad smile. “I can understand that. Merlin himself tried to save Morgana from giving into the darkness, but failed. I hope he will have more success with you.”

* * *

 _The horses galloped faster as they rode away from Camelot. It wouldn't be long now before they were found. And if they were to be found, well it wouldn't be good for either of them. The ruins of the old priory loomed out of the darkness_ _as they rode nearer to it. They reached what had once been the prayer room, all that remained was a dusty cracked altar. They dismounted their horses and approached the alter._

_Morgana looked around fearfully, wondering if the knights were going to burst out of a hiding place and take her back to stand trial. “So what now?”_

“ _We get you out of Camelot,” Nimue replied. “Unless of course you want_ _to be burned at the stake for all to see.”_

 _Morgana shook her head causing Nimue to smile slightly. She opened up a hidden nook within the altar and removed a wand from its box. She_ _waved_ _the_ _wand,_ _and_ _a bright burst of yellow light erupted around the clearing. A hole appeared in the ground, creating a swirling vortex. “You're aware of how portals work yes?”_

_Morgana nodded. “Of course, but aren't they usually green?”_

“ _When created with beans,” Nimue nodded. “This however, is different. I...borrowed, this magic from Merlin. Well, I found it in a book of his. This portal won't take you to another realm, just another corner of this realm and it will take you to another time.”_

“ _But isn't time travel impossible?”_

“ _In this realm yes, but there are other realms out there where it has been achieved either by magic or something known as science. I, however, found a way to do it in this realm,” she smiled. It fell when they heard the sound of horses hooves getting closer. “You have to go. It's the only way you'll be safe. The only way you won't get executed."_

_Morgana took one last look at the kingdom that had been her home her entire life. She gave Nimue a small smile as a thank you for all that she'd done and took a deep breath. She stepped forward and walked into the portal._

_As the portal closed, Nimue allowed herself a small smirk of satisfaction. She'd got rid of two threats to her rise to power. Now she just had to find the third._

* * *

Guinevere paced the room as she listened to Arthur explain all that had happened. She had been aware of the commotion and that it had involved Percival. She was just unaware of what had

“How can you be sure that we can trust them?” Guinevere asked. “They lied about the saviour and the Dark One.”

“In the short time they've been here, apart from that lie, they have done nothing that has intended us harm,” Arthur replied. “Suspicion, mistrust and fear were my father's downfall. I won't let them be mine.”

Guinevere smiled at him, as she placed a hand on his cheek. “Just don't be too trusting. We all trusted Percival and look what happened.”

Arthur covered the hand on his cheek with his own and smiled softly. “I understand your concerns my dear. I share them too. But you know the prophecy as well as I do. They're meant to be here.”

-x-x-x-x-

The only light in the room came from the fire burning in the hearth. It cast long shadows on the walls as Regina stood looking out of the window, twisting her ring around her finger. The night's events were still weighing heavily on her mind. She couldn't believe it was her fault that all of this had happened. Once again her past had almost ended the life of someone she had come to care about.

“I could hear you thinking from out in the hall.”

Regina turned around and smiled at the sight of Robin walking into their room. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. “What's on your mind?” he asked as he placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

“What happened at the ball,” she replied. “What happened was my fault, and while I feel guilty about it, there's a small part of me that's feeling glad. And I know its wrong to feel that way.”

“Why are you glad?”

“Because I'm glad that is was David that was closest, not you when Percival attacked,” she replied turning in his arms so she was facing him. “It could've been you that nearly died. I could've lost you,” she added, feeling a couple of tears well up. “I've lost love before and it set me on the path to becoming the Evil Queen. And what I feel for you,” she continued. “It feels stronger and deeper than anything I ever felt for Daniel. I don't think I could survive it again. If I lost you...”

“You won't,” Robin interrupted as he took her hand and placed it over his heart, his own hand covering hers. “My heart belongs to you now. The only way I'm leaving, is if you tell me to.”

“That will never happen,” Regina said looking up at him. She leaned up, moving her arms around his neck, and pulling his head down so that she could kiss him.

-x-x-x-x-

Blue walked along the corridor back towards her room. It had been a long evening and one she had no desire to repeat. She rubbed the back of her neck thanking every deity that she was near her room, she just wanted to sleep. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Rula walking towards her. She smiled at the mage and waited for her to catch up to her.

“I know who you are,” Rula said as she came to stand next to her.

“I'm sorry?” Blue replied, her heart picking up its pace.

“I know who you really are,” Rula said, her tone almost sympathetic. “Does Arthur remember?”

“No, he was just a young boy at the time, I doubt he even remembers me,” she replied. It had been centuries since she'd last talked about this, and yet it still hurt. “Besides, even if he could remember me, we both know he'd hate me. I'm the reason his father died.”

Rula smiled softly and placed a hand on Blue's arm. “After serious manipulation from her.”

Blue shook her hand off. “It doesn't matter. I still killed the king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so why I changed it to David being injured instead of Robin, will be explained in a couple of chapters time. And as for it not being Violet that Henry meets at the ball, I just felt like a small change there. But Violet will appear later on.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Siege Perilous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Snow and Charming go on a quest, Killian plans to take Emma's mind off of visions of Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Regina and Blue settle into working together and flashbacks reveal a little of the friendship between Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees, whipping up her hair lightly as she sat on the low wall. Sleep was non-existent now that she was the Dark One, so she had come out here to reflect. Emma looked up at the tree and wondered just how Merlin had ended up trapped in a tree. Or who had done the deed in the first place. They'd been here for close to two weeks now, and they still had found no book or spell or anything that could get him out. She sighed deeply before she looked back down at the dreamcatcher she was weaving.

Killian walked out into the courtyard, scanning the area for Emma. He'd stopped by her suite earlier, only to be told by her parents that she wasn't there. After looking in the hall which was being set up for the morning meal, he had decided to look for her outside. He smiled softly before he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

“Another sleepless night, love?”

Emma threw a glare at him. “They're all sleepless.”

Killian frowned slightly and changed tactic. “Any more sightings of the imp?”

“Some,” she replied, her eyes never leaving her weaving.

Killian sighed, he wished there was some way to take Emma's mind off of it. His gaze fell upon a building set apart from the castle, and smiled as an idea formed. He pressed a kiss to her temple before he sat back a little and looked over the horizon. All the while hoping it wouldn't be too long before they were able to free Merlin from the tree.

-x-

Regina had thought that being back in a castle, would bring back memories of the early years of her unhappy marriage. However, every morning that she'd awoken in Camelot, and felt no fear or experienced any flashbacks. Regina surmised that it had something to do with the people waiting for her. She pulled on the red velvet dress that was draped over one of the chairs. She may not like everything about Camelot, but she did like the outfits. Especially the velvet ones and from Robin's reaction's he'd liked them too. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, before she headed into the sitting room.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she entered the room, Henry was sat on the floor beneath the arched window, his pen flying over the paper as he wrote about what they'd encountered so far in Camelot, while Roland chattered away to Robin about his dream the previous night. Regina sat down on the arm of the chair that Robin was sat in.

“Hey mom,” Henry called drawing her attention. “How does Camelot compare to the castles back in the Enchanted Forest?”

Regina thought about it for a moment. “Its bigger than them, but otherwise its no different.”

“It seems as if it would be harder to break into as well.” Robin commented, recalling the amount of sentries he'd seen both during the day and at night. “As a former thief I notice these things. Never know when the information might be needed.”

Regina shook her head at him, though she did have to admit, it was always useful to know how to break into a castle.

-x-

Mary Margaret smiled down at Neal. She'd noticed many changes in him over the past six months. Most notably in his sleeping habits as he'd finally started to sleep through the night and she was very thankful for it. Currently, he was sat in her lap babbling nonsensically at her. She'd missed all of this with Emma and was determined to not miss it with Neal.

“Look, Neal. It's dada.”

Neal babbled something and tried to reach his father, from his mother's lap. David chuckled softly and lifted his son into his arms.

“He's getting more like you everyday,” Mary Margaret commented wistfully.

David looked at her closely, a small frown forming. “Oh I know that face. What is it?”

Mary Margaret stood up from the chair she was sat in and walked over to the window, looking out at the small lake behind the castle. “It just makes me wonder who Emma looked the most like when she was that age. We'll never know. Emma doesn't have any pictures of herself that young. I may have forgiven Regina for most things, but we'll never get that time back.”

David set Neal down in the small playpen that Regina had conjured for them, and he walked over to her, his arms coming to rest around her waist. “I know. It hurts, its always going to hurt, but we can't always focus on that,” he said. “What we can do, is look forward, think of everything we've got to come with Emma.”

Mary Margaret turned to face him, a half smile on her face. “How is it that you're the one giving the hope speeches now?”

“Well, I had to learn something from you.”

* * *

_Camelot, twenty five years ago._

_Several miles west of the castle, and just at the border, sat the small village of Eialdor. Though many of the villagers were poor, they were often said to be the richest. This was mostly due to the happiness that all seemed to exude. None exuded happiness more than the children of the village._

“ _Guinevere, slow down!” Arthur called as they rushed through the fields._

_Guinevere looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. “It's not my fault you can't keep up.”_

_Since Arthur and his family had come to Eialdor, when he was three, he and Guinevere had been the closest of friends. It mostly had occurred as a result of the two living in dwellings side by side, and their families being friends. While they were friends with the other children in the village and spent a lot of time with them, it wasn't uncommon to see the two of them running off somewhere and playing all kinds of games. As they ran towards the small grove that housed their secret hiding place, they noticed a dark skinned boy stood watching them. Guinevere recognised him as being the boy who had come to live with the Du Lac's the previous day._

_Guinevere walked over to the shy boy, a wide smile on her face. “You're new here aren't you?”_

_The boy nodded his head. “I came to live with my aunt after my parents died.”_

“ _I'm Guinevere, and that's Arthur,” she replied pointing at the boy beside her. “What's your name?”_

“ _Lancelot.”_

_Arthur smiled over at the boy. “Do you want to play with us?”_

* * *

Despite the fact that Merlin had never been in the castle, the tower was still known as Merlin's tower. After they'd taken the castle back, Rula, Arthur and Guinevere had had all of the books, potions, ingredients, basically everything that Merlin had ever used had been transported to the tower. It had mostly been so that they could keep an eye on it all and make sure it didn't end up in the hands of the wrong people. It also made sure that when the Saviour and her friends arrived, they had everything they could need to work on freeing Merlin. Regina groaned as she looked through another book, finding nothing of use. Regina turned her attention back to the book she'd been looking through and looked at the ingredients needed for the decloaking potion.

“Have you found any witch bane yet?”

Belle set another bottle back down. “The labels are all faded so its basically a game of guess work. Shouldn't you know what witch bane looks like anyway?”

“I don't recall every potion ingredient I've used,” Regina snapped. “And in any case, my ingredients were _always_ labelled clearly.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “It's not a glamour spell.”

“You sure about that?”

Blue looked up from the book she was reading and glanced over at Regina. “So, you're definitely working with the theory that Merlin is the tree, just transfigured.”

Mary Margaret frowned slightly as she looked over at them. “Why don't you take a sample of the tree? That could help.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “And when we snap off a twig and it becomes a finger, who's going to be crying then? Come on, find me witch bane.”

“You guys sure you don't want me to just wiggle my nose and get him out of that tree?” Emma sighed. “Arthur knows the truth about me now.”

“Your magic is also dark,” Regina pointed out. “It's not worth it. You're the one always saying we need to work together so that's what we're doing,” she added indicating everyone in the room.

David sighed. “Painful as it is to admit it, Regina's right, Emma.”

Arthur chuckled as he walked into the room. “I heard someone say a woman is right. I guess its safe to assume that you're on the right track.” Arthur smiled at the group. “How are things progressing?”

“Slow but sure,” Regina replied. “But with three magic users, and someone who knows how to research it shouldn't be too long.”

“It's, uh, wonderful, having Merlin's own books to work with,” Belle commented, slightly awed by Regina's praise. “It's just like talking with the master.”

“Oh!” Mary Margaret exclaimed, as she recalled a piece of text she'd read earlier. “But what if we could talk to him?”

“What?” Emma frowned, noticing her confusion mirrored on other people's faces.

Regina smiled as she picked up the book Mary Margaret had been looking at, flicking through it. “Occasionally, you're a genius.”

Belle's eyes lit up. “Yes, if we talked to him, he can tell us how to get him out.”

Blue looked down, as a long buried memory rose up. However, no one noticed as they looked up the drawing of the toadstool that Regina was holding up. “A mushroom.”

“Toadstool,” Regina corrected, looking over at David. “Its deadly poisonous, and extremely useful in communicating across barriers, through any spell. It says that it's called the Crimson Crown.”

Arthur stepped forward and took the book out of her hand, looking at the drawing. “I know this name. It's rumoured to grow in the Forest of Eternal Night, it's existence is the stuff of legend. No one has ever seen it. I'd say its almost certainly fictitious.”

David smirked. “People say exactly the same thing about all of us. How far is this forest?”

“Half a day's ride,” Arthur replied. “If it is there though, it'll be protected by magical forces.”

Mary Margaret frowned as she looked over at her husband. “You know, David, maybe we should wait until we know more.”

David shrugged. “It's not like I'm needed here. It's a chance.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Then I'm coming with you. It'll be just like old times.”

The couple walked through the castle, ready to set off on their adventure.

"David, Mary Margaret wait!” Arthur called.

“What is it?” David asked.

“I know you're both skilled at this sort of thing, but I have a few items that might be beneficial to you.”

David and Mary Margaret shared a look before they followed him, down another hallway and into what was clearly the council room, if the round table in the middle of the room was any indication.

David's eyes widened as he looked at the table. A glance over at Mary Margaret showed a similar reaction. Both had read about the legendary table, but to actually see it was another thing entirely. They guessed that this was what Henry had felt like when he'd first figured out who everyone really was.

They looked over at Arthur who had placed a hand on one of the panelled walls, before pulling it to one side, revealing a small armoury. Inside the small hole where, bows and arrows, swords, a few axes and a couple of maces.

“Wow,” David commented as he looked at the weapons.

Arthur turned and smirked at the couple, before indicating that they should take whatever weapons they wished. “I like to be prepared.”

Mary Margaret immediately went for the bow and arrow, though she still took a sword just in case. David on the other hand took one of the swords, and sheathed it.

David frowned as he noticed one of the chairs didn't have a shield, and his mind drifted towards the knight who had been found dead in his cell the morning after the ball. “Was that Percival's chair?”

Arthur nodded sadly. “It was. But now is not the time to dwell on such matters. One day, I shall find a man worthy to fill that seat.” Arthur moved around the table until he reached a chair fitted in black fabric that was taller than all the others. “This one though, that will stand empty forever.”

“We assumed that was your chair,” Mary Margaret said. “Its certainly suitable for you.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, mine is no different than the others. For the same reason that the table is round. My knights are not royalty or nobility. They have been by my side a long time and all have proved their worth and their loyalty. Despite my lineage, I too came from humble beginnings, I will sit shoulder to shoulder with them. They are as equal to me, as I am to them,” he explained. “This chair though. This is the Siege Perilous, it is reserved for the knight with the purest heart and destined to carry out the most sacred quests. He was my brother in all but blood, and Guinevere's first love. When we lost him, I decided that, that seat would forever be empty.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “Do you mean Lancelot?”

Arthur nodded. “I do, he sacrificed himself so that we might defeat Cenred and his undead army.”

“That can't be right,” David commented. “We met him, long after he'd left Camelot. He fought alongside us, and presided over our wedding.”

“He's alive?” Arthur smiled. “How is he? Why didn't he return to Camelot? We would have welcomed him back with open arms.”

Mary Margaret walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on his arm. “We're sorry, but he died.”

They watched as sorrow became written across the king's face. They knew that whatever the legends had said about Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur, the truth was vastly different. “Please,” Arthur said looking over at them, unshed tears shining. “Don't tell Guinevere, she mourned him once, and it was a long time before the Guinevere I knew came back. I can't bare for her to feel that loss all over again.”

The door to the throne room opened, and Arthur's manservant walked in, carrying an iron trunk. Arthur turned away momentarily to gather his thoughts. When the trunk was placed on the table, Arthur turned back and nodded at his manservant, who bowed before he left the room. He opened the trunk so that both David and Mary Margaret could see what was inside. “Careful,” he warned as the two leaned closer to the trunk. “This, is our reliquary. It contains all of our sacred magical items. Everything that our knights have recovered.”

“I've never seen magic like that,” David breathed as Arthur pulled out a metal torch, with a flame burning brightly.

Arthur smiled. “This is the Unquenchable Flame, it is said to be a part of the burning bush,” he passed it over to David. “This will light your path, and where you are going. You're going to need it.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma looked around as Killian led her towards the stables. She didn't know what he was up to, all that she knew was that he'd promised to take her mind off of her visions of Rumplestiltskin. Killian pushed the door open and walked into the stables, pulling Emma in with him.

He indicated the brown horse in front of them, all saddled up, readied to be ridden. “Beautiful animal, isn't she? The finest horse in all of Camelot. Or at least that's what Sir Gwaine told me.”

Emma gave him a small smile, as he led the horse out of the stables. She followed him out of the stables, wondering why he hadn't just climbed on and ridden it out.

Emma stared at him as he continued to walk the horse towards the far gate. “I thought the plan was to ride the horse. This looks a lot like walking.”

Killian looked over his shoulder and gave her a smirk, before turned around so that both he and the horse were facing Emma. “This isn't like driving that yellow contraption of yours back in Storybrooke. You can't just turn a key. The horse has to trust you,” he explained. “So, go on. Introduce yourself.”

She hesitated for a moment. There had been an attempt at a horse riding lesson back in Storybrooke and Regina had given her up as a lost cause. This time, Emma hoped, it would be different. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the horse, her hand outstretched. Both she and Killian watched as the horse recoiled back.

Loud mocking laughter caused Emma to turn around. She glared at the apparition of Rumplestiltskin that was stood leaning against a fence.

“It looks like the pony's smarter than the pirate. She knows what you are, dearie.”

“Go away.”

Killian frowned as he mounted the horse, and noticed looking at a spot a short distance. “Swan, stop talking to the demon in your head. Get on the horse.”

Emma looked back at him. “This is pointless. I'm the Dark One. What's this going to do?”

“This isn't about the bloody horse, Emma,” Killian sighed. “This is about you putting your faith in me, in our future.”

Emma smiled softly despite herself. “You still think we can get back there, to Storybrooke and some white-picket-fence life?”

“Yes,” Killian nodded. “I'll never stop fighting for us. All you have to do is trust me. This'll work,” he added holding out his hand for her. She gave him a small nod, and walked around to the other side and took the hand he was holding out, letting him pull her up. She mounted the horse, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. As Killian lightly kicked the side of the horse to start it walking, Emma caught sight of Rumplestiltskin watching her intently, she leaned forward and rested her head against Killian's back. She closed her eyes in the hopes that it would soon clear her mind.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun crept in through the arched window, illuminating the glass jar that had been set upon the table. Belle leaned in closer and studied the rose trying to see if there had been any change. She sighed realising it was still exactly the same as it had been when she'd looked earlier that morning. Turning her back on the jar, Belle looked at the pile of parchment that was on the desk. They had opened an old trunk and found it full of nothing but parchment and Belle had volunteered to go through all of them. Especially as it was the exact thing that she was best at, and the reason Blue had suggested Belle come with them to Camelot. So far, all she'd discovered was that it was a collection of many unfinished spells and research. She noticed one of the pieces had a drawing of a tree on it, almost exactly the same tree that they could see from the tower window. Belle pulled the piece of parchment closer and studied it. However, she frowned on realising that it was nothing more than just a study of various tree types in the kingdom.

“I never thought I'd find myself back here.”

Belle was pulled out of her thoughts and turned to look at the fairy. “You've been to Camelot before?”

Blue nodded. “Before I went to live at Pixie Hollow, I grew up here. I learnt how to control my magic here.”

“Why did you leave?”

“That's a story for another time,” Blue replied looking down at the book she had been reading. She wasn't quite ready to share her tale. Though she knew she'd have to share it eventually. Especially, once they freed Merlin and what she'd done came to light.

Belle shrugged before she turned back to the pile of parchment she was sifting through. Though she wanted to know more about the fairy's time in Camelot, she understood wanting to keep things to yourself. At least this seemed to be for no reason other than to keep her past to herself.

* * *

 _Arthur_ _sat against the well as he_ _looked out across the village. Everything he thought he'd known had been a lie._ _The people he thought were his parents, were just_ _a couple_ _who had been charged with looking after him._ _He wasn't a peasant like he'd always thought, he was the missing prince, the true ruler of Camelot. He had wanted a simple life and now he couldn't even have that._ _In two years time,_ _once he turned eighteen_ _he would be taken_ _to the Crystal Caves, where he would converse with the spirit of Merlin and learn the truth about his destiny._

“ _Elena told us you were here.”_

 _A_ _rthur turned his head to see_ _Lancelot and Guinevere stood beside him. Both had looks of sympathy on their faces. “I guess she also told you the_ _truth.”_

 _G_ _uinevere smiled softly as she sat down beside him. “_ _She did. But don't think we're going to start bowing to you.”_

_Lancelot smirked. “What she means is nothing will change.”_

_Arthur looked at his two closest friends and smiled. “And when I have to go and take my place as king?”_

“ _We'll be right by your side,” Lancelot replied, Guinevere nodd_ _ed her agreement before she stood up._

“ _Of course, you do need some training,” she smiled as she walked around the well, and picked up a sword, tossing it at Arthur's feet,_ _before looking between him and Lancelot_ _. “And_ _both of you_ _,_ _need a lot of work before you can beat me.”_

 _L_ _ancelot laughed as he watched Arthur stand up,_ _reaching for the sword._ _They'd learnt the basics from the_ _village blacksmith a few years back, and Guinevere had proven to be more adept at it than both he and Arthur._

* * *

Regina leant back against the stone bench, a small smile playing on her lips. Since arriving in Camelot, there hadn't been that much time to relax. However, there was currently very little to do until Snow and Charming returned from searching for the toadstool. She raised her head and watched as Robin ran about the courtyard with Henry and Roland, close behind. From various exclamations she guessed that Robin was a dragon that the boys were meant to be slaying. While Henry would protest that he was too old for such games, she could tell that he was enjoying himself in a way that he hadn't before. Mostly because he'd been a bit lonely growing up. Something which Regina guessed was a little bit her fault, knowing she hadn't made it easy for him to make friends.

However, exposure to Roland seemed to have lessened that, Henry easily taking on the role of big brother with very little fuss. It warmed her heart to see it. At the sound of loud laughter, Regina looked back over at them to see that a few other children of Camelot had joined in the fun and games. As she watched Robin with them, Regina couldn't help the stab of hurt in heart at the sight. She knew that she would have to have that conversation with Robin sometime before the wedding. Especially if another child was something that he wanted. Regina shook her head as the image of what a child of theirs would look like crossed her mind. Who would they take after, both in personality and their looks. Would the boys get a brother or a sister. What would Robin want?

“You alright?”

Regina turned her head to see Robin sitting beside her on the bench. She gave him a small smile. “I'm fine, really. You looked like you were having fun out there.”

“I was,” Robin agreed. “You could have joined us you know.”

Regina ducked her head slightly. “I know, but it was plenty fun just watching you. Besides I've never really been one for joining in children's games.”

“Except with Roland and Henry,” Robin pointed out. Regina hummed her agreement, her eyes focusing on the various people milling about in the courtyard. “Do you ever want that?”

Regina followed his line of sight, and noticed he was looking towards a young couple watching a young infant on shaky legs wobble its way towards them. She glanced at him out of the corner of her and noticed a small sparkle in his eye. Even if he wasn't something he definitely wanted, it was certainly something he'd welcome. Her heart constricted painfully at the realisation and knew she'd have to talk to him soon. She was spared from giving him an immediate response when she looked up and saw Belle signalling her from the tower window. “Looks like I'm needed.”

Robin smiled at her as she stood up, he gave her hand a light squeeze as she walked past. He knew she'd been working hard the past couple of days and hoped that David and Mary Margaret's quest would be a success. If only because he hoped that it would allow Regina to take a well earned break.

* * *

 _The Rising Sun_ _Inn was known throughout the land as being the best place to pass a night while travelling. Not to mention, if you slipped the owner a couple of extra gold coins, he'd keep your name off of the books so that no one would be able to know you were ever there. It was for that very reason that Arthur and his friends frequently used it if their quests would take more than a day. This time they were making their way towards the Valley of Fallen Kings – a name that inspired fear rather than hope amongst the group – wherein they would find the fabled sword in the stone. There was an old abbey nearby that they had set up as a main camp. The rest of their group were already there. And it would be there that they'd go tomorrow, after they'd found Excalibur._

“ _Ah, Arthur,” the innkeeper said looking up from the bar and noticed the group of four, that had just entered. “Will it be the usual two rooms?”_

 _Arthur nodded as he set the gold coins down on the bar. The innkeeper put the coins in the tin under the counter, and indicated that they should go and sit down while he checked on the rooms for them. As Guinevere and Rula found a table, Arthur and Lancelot went to get some food and drink._ _As they stood at the bar, Arthur smirked as he noticed Lancelot kept sneaking glances across the room._

“ _You should tell her.”_

_Lancelot looked over at his friend and feigned innocence. “Tell who what?”_

_Arthur rolled his eyes at his friend. “Tell Guinevere of your feelings for her. You've kept them to yourself long enough.”_

“ _They'll keep,” Lancelot replied. “Besides with everything on the horizon is it really wise?”_

_Arthur sighed as he leaned against the counter. “You almost died last year without telling her, and you said you regretted not saying anything sooner. Yet you still haven't done anything about it.”_

_Lancelot pursed his lips as he considered his friends words. “What if I tell her and she rejects me?”_

_Arthur bit back a smirk. Everyone could see quite clearly how Guinevere felt about Lancelot. “I doubt that will happen. But, if it does, I will never give you any form of advice at all, ever again.”_

_Lancelot studied his friend before he nodded. “Fine. I'll tell her. But not tonight,” he said as he picked up the tankards that the barmaid had passed them, before walking towards the table where their friends were sat._

_Arthur shook his head at his friends antics. Lancelot had had feelings for Guinevere since they were children running around Eialdor, and she had been much the same. He wondered if either would ever be brave enough to reach for what it was that their hearts desired._

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to reach the forest. They had known they were near when the horses had gotten a little spooked. David couldn't say he blamed them. It was definitely the kind of place that you heard about in ghost stories and old folk tales.

“I've missed this.”

David turned to look at his wife and smiled at the look of joy that was on her face. He knew that sometimes she longed for the days they'd spent roaming the kingdom looking for a way to take the throne back from Regina. “To be fair, there isn't much call for us to do this in Storybrooke.”

“I am thankful for that,” Mary Margaret smiled. “But at the same time...”

“I know,” he nodded as they turned the corner and noticed that the sky had rapidly darkened. “Arthur wasn't kidding when he said it was the forest of eternal night.”

Mary Margaret laughed. “I'm just glad that he gave us this torch. So which way now?”

David looked around the forest, before looking down at the map that Guinevere had found for them. He pointed just to the left of the path they'd been about to take. “There.”

They followed the path David had indicated, extremely mindful of the various roots, plants and uneven ground that could trip them up. As they came upon a lake, with a slightly sunken bridge, Mary Margaret pulled out the spyglass that Killian had pressed into their hands as they were leaving. “There it is,” she said as she passed it over to David.

David smiled as he looked through the spyglass and looked at the red toadstool with white spots growing out of a moss covered stump. He closed the spyglass, and passed it back to his wife. “So it is real, the Crimson Crown.”

“So, how do we get it?”

David looked at the sunken bridge, and tentatively placed a foot on the bridge, watching as it sunk a little. “It's never going to take the both of us,” he sighed. “I'll go.”

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. David always had been better at this sort of thing. “I'll stay here. Guide you back with the torch.”

David smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her lightly. “I'll be safe.”

Mary Margaret held the torch aloft. She knew David could handle himself, but that didn't stop her worrying for his safety.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina hurried up the stairs, towards the tower, she wondered just what is was that Belle had been so insistent on her seeing. She pushed open the door – thankful that she'd used her magic to stop the hinges squeaking – and noticed that Belle was staring at a spot on the wall, while Blue was stood watching.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked she watched Belle move closer towards the wall, her hand running across the wall as though feeling for something.

Belle turned and smiled. “I found this map of the castle amongst that heap of parchment, there's another room behind this one.”

Blue and Regina shared a look as Belle found a groove in the wall, and placed a hand on it. They watched as the wall slid back revealing a long darkened passage. Regina lit the candle on the table, and walked forward, the other two following her. The smell of damp and mildew was almost overwhelming as they walked through the passage.

"What died down here?” Regina asked as she almost threw up.

Despite the light from the candle, the hallway didn't seem to get that much brighter. Something that all three attributed to the lack of windows, or any sort of ventilation in the confined area. While Regina had never been one to be squeamish or mind any sort of small creature that might lurk around a castle, she was fairly certain she could hear rats scurrying about and shivered a little at the thought. The small illumination from the candle, fell upon a couple of white objects that appeared to be skeletal. None of the three wanted to even consider what had gone on down here, or what they would find at the other end.

Thankfully for them, the corridor appeared to be coming to an end as they noticed a large door in front of them. Regina opened the wooden door, trying to jump at the loud creak opening it had caused and walked into the room followed by Belle and Blue. Regina threw a fireball into the fireplace to illuminate the room allowing them to take a proper look around. It looked almost similar to the Sorcerer's tower, even down to the bookcase full of leather bound tomes. Only these seemed to be geared more towards different kinds of magic. Some most definitely dark if some of the strange writing on the spines was to be believed.

“This is amazing,” Belle breathed as she trailed a finger across the books on the shelf. “Do you wonder if anyone knew that this was here?”

Blue shook her head. “No, half of the items in here, wouldn't be if King Uther had been aware. When he outlawed magic in Camelot, he ordered everything magical to be burnt. Books especially.”

Belle's eyes sparkled a little at the fact that the knowledge contained within this room could have been unseen by anyone in many years. She turned to share this thought with Regina who was looking around, a frown on her face. “What is it?”

“Someone's been here recently,” she replied grimly. “This isn't as well hidden as we assumed.”

-x-x-x-x-

The scenery passed by in a blur, as Emma gripped onto Killian tighter, and he pushed the horse to go faster. The wind whipped her hair around, and she smiled as she tried to recall a time when she'd ever felt this carefree. If she was honest with herself she wasn't even sure if she'd ever felt this carefree before. Killian glanced over his shoulder at her and gave her a roguish smile, that made her insides flutter and her heart beat faster. After what seemed like an age, Killian brought the horse to a stop, in a meadow filled with pale pink flowers. Killian dismounted from the horse before he helped Emma down. He was pleased to note that she was laughing and smiling.

“That was amazing,” Emma said as she felt her heart rate slow back down. “Thank you.”

Killian smiled back and led her over to a spot within the meadow. He turned to face her. “I had a feeling you'd like it.” He reached down and plucked one of the flowers before handing it over to her. “So, what do you see?”

Emma smiled as she inhaled the scent of the flower, feeling a sense of calm wash over her. She looked around the meadow. “Lots of flowers.”

Killian smirked. “And what don't you see?”

Emma frowned as she looked around, there was plenty she couldn't see, but she had an inkling that she knew exactly who he was asking about. “No Rumplestiltskin.”

He smiled victoriously. “I told you this would work. You should have a bit more faith in me Swan.”

Emma laughed as she hooked her arms around his neck. “I have plenty of faith in you. And now that we're finally alone, and away from prying eyes.” Emma pulled his head down a little so that she could press her lips against his. She felt him shift his arms to pull her closer as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. It was the closest they'd been in days, especially when they consider that there was normally always someone lurking in the vicinity, whether they were an apparition or not.

* * *

 _Arthur turned to look at Rula and Guinevere both of whom nodded. Their confidence in his ability to remove it shining through. Arthur nodded at them and stepped forward. He removed his gloves and set them at his feet, before he placed his hands on the hilt. He gave it a strong pull and the sword came away from the stone with ease. Arthur raised it above his head. The four of them gasped as they felt the rush of magic flow all around them. The trees shook as the magical breeze_ _swirled around the clearing, before a hush fell over them. No one in all of Camelot could now deny that Arthur was the true King._

“ _Where's the rest of it?” Lancelot asked as he noticed the tip of the sword was missing._

_Arthur frowned as he looked at the missing tip. He looked towards the hole that he had pulled the sword from but saw no trace of any other material. “This is all there is.”_

_Guinevere frowned as she looked at the sword. “How can we expect to defeat Cenred with half a sword?”_

_Arthur frowned for a moment before a determined look settled on his face. “We won't need to. Camelot is rightfully mine. All this sword shows is that I am worthy to rule. Our resistance has always been enough to defeat whatever has come our way. This shall be no different.”_

_-x-_

_The ride back to the ruins was a solemn one,_ _even moreso once night had fallen_ _._ _Despite their small victory, there were still many things that needed to be done, questions that needed to be answered. Most in regards to how they could defeat Cenred, but certainly one or two in regards as to why there was only half a sword in the stone. The ruins of Astolat Castle appeared to rise out of the darkness as they approached. The grey of the stone appearing milk white in the moonlight. They dismounted their horses, and put them in the small paddock that had been set aside for horses. The small group walked through the ruins towards the fire-lit courtyard._ _Arthur's ten most trusted followers sat around the table, the places for Arthur, Lancelot, Guinevere and Rula empty, waiting for them to take their seats. Other people that were part of the resistance were stood against the wall. Some preparing an evening meal, others_ _mending clothes but most were just talking._

_As Guinevere and Lancelot took their seats either side of Arthur's chair, and Rula took the spot opposite, Arthur stood and looked around the room. He gave them a weary smile._

" _How did it go?” Percival asked._

_Arthur placed his hand on the hilt of the sword, the large ruby showing for all to see. “Excalibur is ours.”_

* * *

David glanced over his shoulder as he reached the halfway point of the bridge. Though he couldn't see Mary Margaret, he could see the flame from the torch and the feathers from her arrows glowing orange in the light. He turned back and continued across the bridge. The sooner they got that toadstool back to Camelot, the sooner they could speak to Merlin and save Emma. As David focused solely on the stump ahead of him, he didn't hear the ominous bubbling or see the piece of armour that slowly floated up to the surface.

As the last plank was too submerged to actually stand on, David jumped from the bridge onto the bank. He pulled the small knife our of his belt and walked over to the stump. He gripped the toadstool firmly and cut at the stem so that it came away from the stump. Unable to contain himself, he let out a small whoop of satisfaction. He opened up the small pouch that was tied to his belt and placed it in there, before he turned around and began to walk back towards his wife.

“David!” Mary Margaret yelled, as an arrow went flying past his head.

He turned around and noticed the arrow that was sticking in the chest of a suit of armour. The suit began to move once again. David pulled out his sword and began to fight with the empty suit. With all the strength that he could muster, he thrust his sword into the neck of the suit before he yanked it back out and kicked it back into the lake. David turned back and smiled at Mary Margaret, resuming his walk. He was close to the other side of the bridge when he felt his leg give out from underneath him and found himself being dragged underneath the surface.

He struggled in vain to free himself from the grasp of the armour, but it just seemed to grip him tighter with every movement. David felt his eyes close and his whole body just seemed to give in the pull.

Unable to watch the struggle any longer, Mary Margaret forcibly planted the torch into the ground before she pulled out the sword she'd brought with her and charged forward. She quickly cut down a couple of pieces of armour that had come towards her, before she threw her sword down and dropped to the ground. Laying on her front, she searched the murky depths for any sign of her husband. Catching a glimpse of the top of his head, she shrugged off her cloak, before submerging the top half of her body into the water to grab him. Though she knew she wasn't strong, Mary Margaret knew that with the amount of adrenaline running through her she might just be able to save him. Her hands gripped firmly around the top of his arms and she gave as hard a pull as she could. If her head hadn't been underwater, she'd have smiled in relief as she watched David's body move closer towards the surface. She pulled, hard, again and watched as David used her leverage to free himself from the grasp of the suit. As his head broke through the surface, David pushed with all his might to so that he could pull himself out of the lake. Both Mary Margaret and David hurried back towards the shore and lay back against the ground breathing heavily.

After a few moments, David sat up and reached into the pouch. He breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers closed around it.

Mary Margaret looked over at her husband. “Is it still in there?”

David nodded and pulled it out of the pouch so she could see it. “Now we've just got to hope we can speak with Merlin.”

Mary Margaret smiled at him. “We will. Then we can free him from the tree and get rid of the darkness in Emma.”

David smiled at her as he put the toadstool back into the pouch before standing up, pulling her with him. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, before he picked up the torch up. “Come on, we should be getting back to Camelot.”

“Maybe we could make it a slightly longer journey back?” Mary Margaret suggested. “It's been a while since we last had anytime to ourselves.”

“I would like nothing better,” David smiled before he kissed her again.

* * *

 _The cheers died down as Arthur raised his hand. Once silence had fallen,_ _Arthur shared a look with Lancelot before he placed a hand on the hilt of the sword. Once he was certain that all eyes were on him, he tightened his grip on the sword._

“ _Yes, we have Excalibur and yes it is a cause for celebration. However, there is something that I must share with you,” Arthur began, his voice ringing clear around the room. “I have long made it known, that there will be no secrets or lies amongst my court, which is why I must share this with you all,” he pulled out Excalibur letting them see that part of it was missing._

“ _Merlin lied to us!” Elyan exclaimed. “How can a broken sword defeat anyone?”_

“ _That's not what the prophecy said,” Rula commented with a small roll of her eyes. “All it said was that Excalibur will lead to Cenred's defeat. Not that the sword will defeat him.”_

“ _Rula is right,” Guinevere interrupted before Elyan could speak again._

 _Arthur scanned the room, sens_ _ed_ _that more arguments were about to pop up. “_ _Listen.” The low hum of voices dropped once again as he_ _placed it on the table_ _. “Since the prophecy was first heard, this sword has been a symbol of hope. Its been the symbol of our resistance. A symbol that the line of Pendragon will once again claim the throne of Camelot. That we will lead the kingdom into its golden age.”_

_Cheers rose up from those around the table and the others in the room. Those that he intended to be his knights when he took the throne, all nodded their approval._

_Arthur_ _picked up the sword and held it_ _aloft. “This will not be used as a weapon to secure the throne._ _Cenred is a feeble ruler, and a weak man. It will not be hard to remove him from the throne,” he paused as he looked around them. “_ _At first light, we march on Camelot.”_

_-x-_

_Guinevere turned her head as she heard footsteps. She smiled as she saw Lancelot approach and come to stand beside her._

“ _Arthur's quite the orator when he wants to be isn't he?” Guinevere smirked._

“ _Indeed, especially when one considers how quiet a boy he was,” Lancelot agreed._

_Guinevere looked over at him. “Was there something you wanted?”_

_Lancelot shook his head slightly, wondering where his courage had gone. He watched as she turned back to look out over the lake, before he too turned and looked over the lake._

_The pair stood silently, as the moonlight reflected off of the water and the gentle chirrup of the crickets echoed around the shaded grove. After what seemed like an age, but was only a ten minutes or so, Lancelot turned so that he was stood facing her. He cleared his throat softly to get her attention. Guinevere turned to look at him and gave him an encouraging smile. “There was something that I wanted to speak to you about.” Guinevere nodded at him, indicating that he could go on. “We've been friends since we were children, but last year I realised that my feelings for you had changed. I realised that I had fallen in love with you.”_

_Guinevere smiled. “I wondered when you'd finally tell me.”_

_Lancelot looked at her questioningly. “You knew?”_

“ _I did,” she nodded. “Arthur even tried to get me to tell you but I couldn't, I was too scared.”_

“ _Well, I'm glad we both got over the fear.”_

_Guinevere looked up at him, before she placed her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him._

_From his spot by the paddock, Arthur smiled. He'd been watching them since they were children and was glad that they had finally sorted out their feelings for each other._

* * *

Though they had been using Merlin's tower to look through his books, and research ways to free Merlin from the tree, there wasn't much room for a cauldron in there. When Regina had mentioned this, Rula had offered up the small antechamber beside her room, which had been gratefully accepted. Both Blue and Belle had offered up their help in mixing the potion that would be needed to communicate with Merlin. However, Regina had turned the help down, preferring to work alone on these things. It seemed though, that there were exceptions to the rule, Robin noted as he watched Henry stir the potion, while Roland added in the ingredients that Regina handed him. He smiled as Regina held up Roland so that he could drop the last ingredient in.

Robin walked over to them. “Is it ready?”

Regina set Roland down on the floor before she looked over Henry's shoulder into the cauldron and smiled as she noticed the liquid was a pale, shimmering blue and it was starting to smoke lightly. Regina nodded in satisfaction. “It is. Of course I couldn't have done it without my two helpers.”

While Henry knew his mom was capable of doing the potion without any help and had probably said that more for Roland's benefit than his own. Yet he couldn't deny the sense of pride he'd felt at her words, and judging by the wide smile of Roland's, he felt the same. While he didn't have the same type of magic that his mom's had, Henry did wonder if he'd be able to brew potions without encountering any problems.

“So, now we just have to wait for David and Mary Margaret to return and hope they found the toadstool.”

-x-x-x-x-

As they approached the castle gates, Mary Margaret and David watched as they opened almost automatically. Both nodded at the sentries on guard duty, who bowed in response. Neither could deny the thrill they got, as they remembered how it had been for them back in the Enchanted Forest. They reached the central courtyard and walked in the direction of the residential apartments.

“Mom! Dad!”

The two turned and watched as Emma and Killian walked towards them. Though they weren't sure what, they sensed that something was different about Emma, as though she was more at peace than she had been in previous days.

“Did you get the toadstool?” Killian asked.

David nodded. “We did. Hopefully, we can get everything sorted and be back in Storybrooke within the week.”

Emma smiled and shared a look with Killian. Both knew that the other was thinking about what their future might look like. Once they were back in Storybrooke, they could finally start making firm plans.

As they walked through the doors, they noticed that Arthur, Guinevere and Rula were walking down the corridor. The three smiled as they caught sight of the group.

“David, Mary Margaret, were you successful?”

“We were,” Mary Margaret nodded. “Has Regina managed to brew the potion needed?”

Rula nodded. “She has, we were just on our way there now.”

They walked into the antechamber to see that a small gathering had already formed. Regina sat beside Robin on a table, while Belle and Blue stood near the cauldron. David opened the pouch and pulled out the toadstool so that they all could see it. Regina stood up and walked over to them taking the toadstool off of him.

“So, now what?” Emma asked.

“We need someone Merlin has chosen, to put the toadstool into the cauldron, then we should be able to speak with him,” Blue replied as she looked at the directions in the book, before looking over at Arthur. “You were the one he prophesied would become king. I think it has to be you.”

Arthur nodded as he stepped forward and took the toadstool from Regina. “So I just have to put this into the cauldron?”

Regina nodded, before indicating that everyone should step back. Arthur took a deep breath before he walked over to the cauldron and dropped the toadstool into the simmering liquid. They watched as smoke began to billow out of it. It spread through the room momentarily before it stripped back to just a tall column of smoke. Arthur glanced over at Regina who nodded at him.

“Merlin!” he called speaking into the smoke.

 _“Arthur Pendragon,”_ a deep voice returned. _“What need do you have of me?”_

“The saviour that you prophesied, has come to Camelot. They wish to know how to free you from your prison.”

 _“So Emma Swan has finally come to Camelot,”_ the voice replied. The group exchanged looks, surprised that Merlin knew the name of the saviour. _“To free me it is a simple ritual. The book needed is amongst the books that you have moved to my tower. I look forward to meeting you all.”_

The smoke cleared, leaving only the liquid behind. As they digested the words they'd just heard, Belle frowned slightly. “But we've looked through all the books in the tower. Surely we'd have found it by now.”

Guinevere looked over at them sympathetically. “Perhaps you missed something, it's easily done.”

“I can help,” Rula offered. “I worked with Merlin, I might be able to find something. If you don't mind some help.”

Blue smiled. “Not at all. Shall we?” she asked indicating the stairs.

Arthur clapped a hand on David's shoulder. “Perhaps you might like to regale us with how your quest went.”

“It would be an honour.” David replied

As the others began to leave the room, Regina waved her hand over the cauldron, removing all trace of the potion from it. Emma glanced over at her mother and noticed her wearing a small frown.

“You okay?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Yeah, its just you didn't know me back in the Enchanted Forest, I was someone who took risks, even when I was afraid. Today, I got a reminder of who I used to be and I don't want to forget that ever again.”

Regina looked over at the two of them. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Mary Margaret sighed. “I don't think I want to be Mary Margaret anymore. I want to be Snow White again.”

“Finally,” Regina commented dryly. “I think I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that.”

-x-x-x-x-

Music echoed throughout the banquet hall. After hearing the tale of the quest to find the Crimson Crown, both Arthur and Guinevere had suggested a feast in Snow and David's honour. Rather than invite the whole kingdom, they merely invited the other knights and a few of the nobles of Camelot in addition to themselves, and the Storybrooke contingent. Henry had been awed when the invite had come to their rooms. He'd read about banquets like this in various books, had seen them on TV shows and in movies, and since the curse had broken he'd long wanted to experience one for himself.

“A toast!” Arthur exclaimed, holding his goblet aloft. “To David and Snow and the epic quest they undertook.”

Cries of 'David and Snow' echoed around the room. Snow and David shared bashful smiles before they took a sip of their wine. Quiet murmurs broke out around the table as everyone turned back to their own conversations.

Sir Elyan leaned over the table so that he could speak to the couple. “I must admit, both Gwaine and myself were surprised to hear that you were questing in Brocheliande. Many knights are reluctant to quest there.”

Snow smiled over at him. “Well, if you have something worth fighting for, you'll do whatever it takes.”

A loud, hacking cough drew attention towards the head of the table. They turned to see that Arthur had doubled over, collapsing onto the table, gasping for breath. They watched horrified as his skin pulsed green veins beginning to appear on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Rhapsody In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Emma, Killian and Henry as well as Regina, Robin and Blue undertake quests of their own, Regina gets an answer to a question she's been wanting to ask for a while, and flashbacks reveal how Blue became the blue fairy we all know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely nervous about this chapter and the one that follows. Mostly because I'm creating a backstory for Blue who we actually know very little about as a character. This also shows the theory I had prior to season 5 airing, and I've hinted at it in previous chapters (probably made my hints a little too obvious) so hopefully it won't come across as too out of the blue.
> 
> Also several names mentioned in the flashbacks come from the Tinkerbell movies, which I will freely admit to loving.

The early morning sun shone weakly through the windows of the luxurious bedchamber. All night Alator, the Court Physician, had been trying to figure out what had befallen the King, it was like nothing that they had seen before. Belle and Rula had helped by scouring all the books available to them in an attempt to find out the exact name and nature of the illness.

Alator placed a damp cloth on Arthur's forehead, before he stepped away from the bed and walked into the small sitting room. While the people from Storybrooke exchanged worried looks, Queen Guinevere paced the room. As if she could feel his eyes on her, she stopped her pacing and her eyes met his. He nodded at her and she hurried past him so that she could be at her husband's bedside. He looked over at the two women who were hunched over piles of books. “Have you found anything?”

Belle shook her head. “I've not come across anything that matches these symptoms.”

“I have,” Rula said looking up from the book she'd been skimming, her face pale. She placed the book down on the table so that the others could see it. The illustration on the page showed a person with veins all over the body. “I, I don't know how but he's been poisoned by the venom of an Afanc. I thought they had all died out.”

Snow frowned, knowing her reaction was mirrored on the other's faces. “What's an Afanc?”

“It's a snake like creature,” Alator replied as he began pulling various bottles out of his bag. “It was found in the rivers at the borders of the Kingdom. We all believed they died out centuries ago.”

“Clearly one didn't,” Rula commented. “But who would do something like that?”

Alator shrugged. “Alas, I do not know, but our main focus needs to be on the king. We need to get him the antidote.”

“Don't you have it to hand?” David asked.

Alator shook his head sadly. “I have near enough all of the ingredients I'll need except one. I don't have any henbane. I used the last of it while making up an elixir to soothe burns. I haven't had the chance to go and retrieve some more.”

Regina stood up from her chair. “Then I'll go get it. Where can I find it?”

“It grows in the Forests of Gedref.”

Regina nodded and walked out of the room. She'd seen the maps of Camelot it was less than a day's walk from the castle. If she put her mind to it, she could be there and back by nightfall.

* * *

_Morgana took one last look at the kingdom that had been her home her entire life. She gave Nimue a small smile as a thank you for all that she'd done and took a deep breath. She stepped forward and let herself be pulled into the portal._

_She landed on the other side and turned to watch it close above her. She breathed out a small sigh of relief as she realised she was now free. Though she couldn't help but feel guilty about her actions knew they would weigh on her for a long time, maybe even forever. She hoped that wherever she now found herself, it would be a fresh start. She looked around, unsure of where she was, or rather when. She shook her head and decided to walk in the direction she was facing. Hopefully, she'd be able to find a tavern or a small place to spend the night._

“ _You look lost.”_

_Morgana started at the melodic voice, that had come from behind her. She turned around to see a small orange shaped light floating a few feet in front of her. On closer inspection, she realised that it was a person. She'd never encountered anything like them before, even though she had heard of fairies._

“ _My name is Tiger Lily,” the fairy smiled._

“ _I'm Morgana,” she commented._

“ _Did you come through that portal?”_

“ _I did, though I don't know where I am.”_

“ _You are in the Enchanted Forest,” Tiger Lily replied. “I and the other fairies live over there,” she pointed to a small valley where a tall oak tree stood. “It's known to many as Pixie Hollow, though many believe it to be just a legend.”_

_Morgana frowned. “Then why are you telling me?”_

“ _Because I sense great power within you,” Tiger Lily replied. “And also, the night is no time to undertake your first steps in a new land.”_

_Morgana smiled at the fairy and followed her down the path towards the small hollow._

_-x-_

_As she drew near to the oak tree, Morgana noticed the fairies watching her curiously from various branches, and other little hideaways. Her eyes widened as she noticed what appeared to be a staircase carved into the trunk. She also noticed a tall, elegant woman stood at the top of the staircase. Her ash blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun, while warm brown eyes focused on the newcomer. As the woman began to descend the staircase, Morgana noticed that her floor length golden dress sparkled with every step. The dress itself appeared to have the effect of running water._

_Tiger Lily leaned in and whispered into Morgana's ear. “That's Clarion. She's the head fairy.”_

" _You have hierarchy?”_

“ _We do,” came a warm voice. Morgana looked ahead again to see that Clarion had come to stand in front of her. “Its been our way for many years. I'm Clarion, and who might you be?”_

_Morgana felt an inexplicable urge to curtsey, however she managed to stop herself. “I'm Morgana.”_

_Clarion gave her a warm smile. “Welcome Morgana and yes I can help.” Morgana frowned slightly, she hadn't asked for anything. “As a fairy I'm attuned to the thoughts of many. I know what you are thinking. You are welcome to stay with us.”_

“ _I am?”_

_Clarion nodded. “Of course, the houses in the hollow are too small for you. But if you would like it, there is a small cottage that you can stay in.”_

“ _Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay your kindness.”_

_Clarion gave her another warm smile and placed a hand on her arm. “You don't need to repay us child. Come, I'll show you the cottage.”_

_As the woman walked past her, Morgana looked over at Tiger Lily who nodded encouragingly. Morgana turned around and hurried after Clarion. Morgana couldn't help but wonder if she might find a home here._

* * *

To say Regina was annoyed would be an understatement. She had been more than capable of going off to get the henbane by herself, but Snow had been insistent that she not go alone. She hadn't minded Robin volunteering to go with her, it would give them a chance to just be by themselves for a while. Plus she was sure that Robin would have ended up going with her, whether or not Snow had suggested someone go with her. However, she was not impressed when Blue had said that she was coming along as well. Regina had never had much time for the woman, so having to spend practically the whole day with her, was Regina's idea of hell.

“It'll be alright,” Robin murmured as they made sure that they had everything they needed. Regina threw a sceptical look at him. “And if it's not, I'll figure out a way to stop you serving up fried fairy.”

Regina rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a small smile all the same. “I'll behave if she does.” Robin let out a low bark of laughter, as they walked towards the doors.

Blue looked at them as they approached. “We ready to set off?”

“We are,” Regina replied.

“I'd wager good money that one of them will come back dead or injured,” Killian commented. The others looked at him in confusion. “Well it's no secret that Regina and Blue don't exactly see eye to eye is it?”

Emma inclined her head in agreement, while David and Snow acknowledged the truth of his words. However, they knew that Regina wouldn't do anything to Blue, and vice versa. Plus they'd noticed the calming effect Robin often had on Regina and he would most certainly stop any murders from being committed. After staring at the castle gates for a moment watching as the small group became smaller due to the distance, they turned and walked back towards the tower.

-x-

“I've found something,” Belle said as the group came back into Merlin's tower. “It would appear that Excalibur and the Dark One dagger used to be the same blade.” She set down the book so that they could see the illustration. “If part of the blade is tethered to the Dark One, we'll probably need both halves to remove the darkness from Emma.”

Killian frowned. “That's rather a big leap isn't it?”

“Perhaps,” Belle shrugged. “But its better to have both halves of the sword and not need them.”

“Then its a good thing Excalibur is in Camelot then isn't it,” David commented.

“Sadly that is not the case.”

They turned to see Sir Elyan stood in the doorway. “What do you mean?” Belle asked.

“Excalibur has always been housed in the banquet hall of the castle. But today we discovered it was missing.”

“Then where is it?”

“We don't know,” Elyan replied. “We would tell the queen, but with the king so ill, it seems wrong to tell them just yet.”

“Maybe we won't need to.”

“What do you mean?”

“If we had a locator potion we could pour a bit on the dagger and follow it to the location of Excalibur.”

“Would that even work?” Snow asked. “Essentially, they are two separate entities.”

Belle nodded. “Ordinarily that would be the case. However because they were the same blade it should work. In theory at least.”

“Do we have any?”

“Rula might,” Elyan said. “I'll go and ask her.”

Several moments later he returned followed by Rula. In her palm she carried a small vial of blue liquid. She smiled at them, before she poured a bit of it over the dagger. They watched as it glowed blue for a brief moment, before it dulled.

“Should it do that?” Killian asked with a frown.

Rula smiled in reply. “Yes, like most locator potions it will grow brighter with every step closer towards Excalibur.”

“Then what are we waiting for,” Emma said as she picked up one of the swords leant against the wall. “Let's go find it.”

After a brief argument that involved both Snow and David being reluctant to let Emma go off on this search lest she have to use her magic. Eventually though they relented and Emma set off along with Killian and Henry. While they all knew Regina would probably have their heads for letting Henry go with them, they also knew that if he hadn't been allowed to go, odds were he would have followed them and then he probably would have ended up in more trouble.

* * *

 _The sun slanted across the floor of the cottage as Morgana went about her daily routine. For the past couple of days she'd been a guest of the fairies. While she'd spent much of her time attempting to find a new home or at least some way of supporting herself, she found that she hadn't had much luck._ _She opened the door to the cottage and started to walk in the direction_ _of the village, there were a couple of places that she hadn't looked at yet._

 _Morgana turned onto the pathway and heard a commotion. She hurried over to the verge and noticed three of the_ _nature fairies struggling with a cart of blossoms. Morgana had learnt early on in her stay, that though Mother Nature did the work in regards to the passing of seasons, there was a small subsection of the fairies that gave her a helping hand. Especially when some gardens were having problems flowering. They smiled as she approached, Iridessa giving her the widest smile._

" _Can I help?”_

_Iridessa nodded and indicated the cart. “A couple of the wheels are loose, and it makes the cart lurch too much to the left.”_

“ _I'll see what I can do,” Morgana smiled and raised her hands, letting her magic tighten the wheels. She'd meant it to be only a small helping hand, however, she quickly found it to be getting a little out of control, causing the cart to wobble dangerously as though it was ready to explode into tiny pieces. As flashbacks to the fire she'd accidentally started in the gallery of Camelot sprung to mine, Morgana tried to get it back under control. Silvermist, Iridessa and Rosetta quickly raised their wands and managed to stop a disaster from occurring. Though several of the baskets of blossoms had ended up the on the floor of the hollow, scattering apple blossoms all over the ground. While the three nature fairies gathered the blossoms back up, Morgana shuffled nervously, unsure of what to do. Especially as she didn't want to cause more problems. She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. The sweet rose scent that surrounded her left her in no doubt of who was stood behind her._

_Morgana turned to look at Clarion apologetically. “I am so sorry. I was...”_

“ _It's nothing,” Clarion replied with an understanding smile. “I know what your intentions were. You wished to help. There is something that I can do to help you. But you must be certain that it is what you want.”_

“ _What is it that you want to do?”_

_Clarion smiled, and took Morgana to one side. “There's an ancient ritual, one created by some of the first fairies. It will allow you to become one of us properly.”_

“ _I'll become a fairy?”_

_Clarion nodded. “Yes. You will also be given a wand, it will allow you more control over your magic as well as allowing you to channel it more directly. Especially as it seems the magic here is making your own magic stronger unintentionally. So_ _are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?”_

_Morgana studied Clarion's eyes for any sign of a trick. She was slightly weary of those that offered to help her manage her magic. After everything that had happened back in Camelot she couldn't be blamed for thinking like that. However, on seeing nothing but sincerity and a genuine desire to help, Morgana gave her a swift nod. “I am. I wish to become like you.”_

_Clarion smiled softly. “Very well, we'll perform the ceremony at twilight. Go, enjoy your last day as a human.”_

* * *

While David got invited to help train the Knights of Camelot, Snow decided that she was going to check on Guinevere. She knew what it was like to worry about your spouse being at the point of death. Especially since her and David had experienced it many times, most recently of which David had actually died, before they'd ended up sharing a heart. She walked into the rooms belonging to Arthur and Guinevere, frowning when she couldn't see the queen anywhere. Looking around the room, she noticed the double doors to the balcony were open. Snow walked out onto the balcony, breathing a sigh of relief on finding Guinevere. She walked over to her and stood to her left. She looked over at the queen and noticed the tracks of tears on her face.

“It's going to be alright.”

Guinevere turned and looked at Snow with a wry smile. “Will it? My husband could very well die today.”

“I choose to believe it won't.” Snow said. “There was a time when I thought, that I would be separated from David forever, I actually watched him die in front of my eyes. I asked Regina to split my heart so that David and I could share it. Regina didn't think it would work. But I chose hope. I hoped that it would work out. Hoped that he'd come back to me, and he did.” Snow smiled, watching as Guinevere gave her a shaky one in response. She reached out and grasped Guinevere's hand. “If you believe hard enough and have hope. Everything will work out fine.”

Guinevere smiled a bit more brightly and squeezed Snow's hand before they walked back into the rooms. Guinevere hurried over to her husband's bedside and sat in the chair clutching his hand. Snow smiled over at her, and turned to leave the room. She looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. She smiled as she saw Granny in the doorway, holding a plate of what looked like chocolate chip cookies.

"I was making them with Roland in the kitchen,” she explained. “Thought the queen might like some.” she added. “I always find they can make you feel better.”

“You're not wrong there,” Snow commented as she took the plate off of Granny. She'd often found that with Granny's cookies. Especially back in her bandit days. She walked over to Guinevere and held out the plate offering her one, encouraging her to eat. There was no point in Arthur being healthy again, if Guinevere was just going to make herself ill while waiting.

* * *

_Twilight arrived in the hollow with a low thrum of excitement. The ceremony that was to be performed was exceptionally rare and none living in the hollow had ever experienced it before. They were aware of it, but had never seen it. Then again, they weren't really allowed to see any of the ceremonies that were performed. But sometimes the odd exception was made. This was one of those times._

_As the fairies began to line the route towards the oak tree each holding tiny candles, and fireflies flew around them, Tiger Lily walked towards the cottage. She knocked the door and smiled when Morgana opened the door. The blue dress that Clarion had sent over earlier seemed to sparkle in the low light. The pair shared a small smile before Tiger Lily led her out of the cottage and towards the tree. They walked in silence until they reached the bottom of the staircase carved into the tree. At the very top stood Clarion. She had changed from the shimmering gold dress of earlier, into one that was a shining silver. Her golden wings beat slowly in time to the low hum of noise._

“ _I have to wait down here,” Tiger Lily explained. “Go on your future awaits.”_

_Morgana looked over her shoulder at the other fairies who all nodded at her. Iridessa smiled and gave her a thumbs up. A gesture mimicked by several of the other fairies. Morgana took a deep breath and started to walk up the stairs towards Clarion and May, her second in command. Both smiled at her as she reached them._

_May patted her arm reassuringly, light grey eyes shining. “Are you ready?”_

_Morgana gave a swift nod. “I am.”_

_Clarion smiled and steered Morgana into the hollowed tree. Morgana looked around in awe. It was the first time she'd been inside this area of the hollow. While nature fairies lived in little huts in the branches of the tree, she knew that this inner area was where the fairies who answered wishes and who would eventually become fairy godmother's lived. Around a raised plinth which held a golden flower, were flowers of just about every colour imaginable. Clarion led her over to a flower that had yet to bloom._

“ _This will be yours,” she said as she pulled out her wand. It was a long, golden stick, with silver strands wrapped around it. “But first, you have to become one of us. So, Morgana of Camelot, do you freely renounce your mortal bonds to join our sisterhood?”_

“ _I do.”_

“ _And do you, Morgana of Camelot, freely acknowledge the rules that you will be expected to follow and be bound by?”_

“ _I do.”_

“ _And do you, Morgana of Camelot, promise to help all that seek our guidance.”_

“ _I do.”_

_Clarion smiled and raised her wand. She spoke the ancient tongue of the fae as she recited the spell. A bright light emerged from the wand and engulfed Morgana. When the light receded, Morgana could feel the difference within her soul. She also felt a sense of peace as though she'd finally found a place she could belong. She looked down and noticed that the plain blue dress she'd been in, had become a darker shade of blue. It had also become more elaborate, similar to those worn by her sisters. A glance over her shoulders revealed a pair of pale blue wings that shimmered in the low light._

_May stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “How do you feel?”_

“ _Wonderful,” Morgana smiled._

_Clarion put her wand away, before leading Morgana to stand beside the budded flower. “Now place your right hand on the bud.”_

_Morgana did as she was asked and placed her hand on the bud. She watched as magic seemed to flow from her fingertips and surrounded the plant. It glowed momentarily before it bloomed into a bright blue flower, with tall arching petals. A single stalk twirled down from the centre of the flower and landed at her feet. Both May and Clarion nodded at her, indicating that she should pick up the stalk. As she did so, the stalk hardened and transformed itself into a wand._

“ _Now, there's just one more thing we need to settle,” Clarion said as she wrapped an arm around the new fairy's shoulders. “Do you wish to keep your name, or would you like a fresh start?”_

_Tiger Lily stood at the front of the group while she waited for May and Clarion to return. While the others talked among themselves, she shuffled nervously. All of a sudden, silence fell over the crowd. They all turned to see Clarion stood at the top of the stairs her hands clasped. “We have a new member of our sisterhood. She has rejected her given name and chosen one that she feels is more befitting her new status. I present to you now, your sister in magic, Blue.”_

_The assembled fairies applauded as their newest member flew out from the hollowed tree. To allow herself a moment to get used to her new ability, Blue flew around the tree and throughout the hollow, before she returned and came to stand in front of her friends, returning to her usual height. As her friends and sisters hurried forward to welcome her properly, Blue couldn't help but smile glad that she'd found a home._ _A place where she could finally start to move on from her past._

* * *

It seemed like forever that they had been walking, following the glowing dagger deeper into the woods that surrounded the castle. Henry walked in front of them holding the dagger, leaving Emma and Killian to walk behind him. It allowed Emma ample opportunity to keep an eye on her son, as well as spend a little extra time alone with Killian. Or at least as alone as they could be while on a search to the missing sword with her teenage son.

They fell further behind Henry, and Killian placed his hand low on Emma's back. “So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong.”

“You're lying,” he said lowly. When Emma turned to glare at him, it died away at the concerned look on his face. “So, why were you so keen on coming on this quest?”

“I needed to get away from that place,” she replied. Though she didn't elaborate further, Killian knew exactly what she'd been referring too. Her nightly wanderings in the castle hadn't gone unnoticed, least of all by him.

“The imp again?”

“I thought it had gotten better after you took me out on the horse, but he was just biding his time,” Emma said, her tone bitter. “So, I figured that focusing on something other than my impending descent into the darkness he would get out of my head again.”

Killian felt a smirk come unbidden. “You should have said something love, I could have helped you find more enjoyable ways of doing that.”

It seemed his comment had done the trick as he watched the small smile form on Emma's face. He moved his hand from her back to rest on her hip and pulled her against him. She leant her head on his shoulder, and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Henry turned to face them and grimaced as he watched the two of them. Sometimes, he found them to be worse than his grandparents and other mother. “When you guys have finished being all mushy, the dagger's stopped glowing.”

Emma smiled. “Then we've found it.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed. “It shouldn't be too hard to find. How many sword halves can there be?”

Henry laughed though he stopped when he noticed a cave just ahead. “Hey, mom. I think Excalibur is in there.”

“You might be right, kid,” Emma smiled as the three of them walked towards the cave entrance. Noticing it was dark, Killian grabbed one of the torches from its bracket and held it aloft as they ventured further inside. A low screech made the three of them jump. They looked around as they tried to locate the source of the sound. As they walked deeper into the cave, they became aware of a low scratching that seemed to echo all around. They heard the low screech again, only this time it was louder, like it was close by. They looked up to see their way blocked by a creature.

“A Griffin,” Henry breathed in awe. He'd read legends about them, but never imagined he'd get to see one.

Killian grimaced as he caught sight of the beast. “That's going to be a problem,” he muttered dryly. “What's the betting that Excalibur is behind that?”

“Why would someone put it there?” Henry frowned.

“Isn't obvious?” Emma smiled grimly. “Someone's trying to sabotage us. Stop us from freeing Merlin.”

-x-x-x-x-

As the hem of her dress snagged against another root, Regina groaned. She wished that she had changed her out of the velvet dress before she'd left. With a heavy sigh, she raised her hand and flicked it just so. In an instant her red velvet dress had been replaced with black leather pants and knee high boots on the bottom. A loose red shirt and black sleeveless jacket covered her top half. The red cloak that had been part of her dress still hung over her shoulders. She bit her lip at the low groan Robin had uttered. She glanced over her shoulder at Robin who had fallen a little bit behind her and was quite obviously checking her out.

“You know I could have your head for that thief.”

Robin smirked as he closed the small gap between them. “No you wouldn't, you'd miss me too much.”

“I don't believe I would,” she teased, though her smile softened as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She moaned lowly, as she felt his lips brush against a pulse point. “Come on, you can't be having those kinds of thoughts while there's a nun present.”

Robin gave a sigh and stepped away from her. “You are quite right milady. But doesn't mean I won't be thinking them.”

Regina smiled as her hand found his, fingers entwining. “Later,” she smirked.

Blue thought it had been taxing to travel with Snow and Charming when they had been waging war against the Queen. However, their _'I will always find you'_ paled in comparison to the ever present current of happiness surrounding Regina and Robin. Blue had encountered soulmates, but never had she felt the wave of calm that she was currently experiencing. It was clear to her, that the couple just behind her were unaware of this, judging by the way neither were questioning it. Though she figured that it was possibly because the two were used to it, whether they knew what it was or not. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard Robin say something in an undertone and Regina's answering laugh.

Blue stopped and turned to face them, watching as they mirrored her actions. “We should stop for a moment, check we're still going in the right direction.”

Regina glared. “We are.”

“It doesn't hurt to check,” Robin commented. “Besides, we could use this time to take a rest for a few moments,” he added giving Regina a significant look. They had spoken at length about her complicated relationship with the fairies, stemming further back than just Tinkerbell and the pixie dust incident.

While Robin walked over to the small stream to fill up the water skins, Regina took her chance to speak with Blue. She walked over to the woman and sat beside her.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you object to Tinkerbell helping me all those years ago?” she asked.

Blue looked over at Regina and sighed. “Your heart had been touched by darkness. Not only that, but it was surrounding you. I had vowed that all fairies should only use magic for good. I feared that you would darken everyone around you.”

Regina frowned, that shouldn't have been Blue's decision to make. She knew enough about herself to know that if she had found the happiness she had with Robin now, back then, there was a big chance that she wouldn't have walked the dark path that she had. Especially as at that moment in time, she hadn't yet given in fully. But something still niggled in the back of her mind.

“Then why didn't you come when I was a child?” Regina asked as she recalled the wishes she'd made as a child. Even the one she'd made the night her mother had killed Daniel.

Blue studied the woman sat next to her. She recalled the decisions she'd made when she had become the head fairy, the rules she'd imposed. They hadn't been met with much enthusiasm, but given past actions she had no choice but to make them. “They didn't come because I told them not to.” Regina's face darkened. “There was an...incident, and after that I decided that anyone who had darkness surrounding them couldn't be helped by us. I know it was wrong, but I had to do it. Cora was as dark as they came. I didn't want to risk a hint of darkness reaching our magic. I feared reprisals from your mother. The Dark One had already declared War, who knew what she would do.”

Regina glared at her and stood up, walking over to the lake. She snatched one of the water skins off of Robin and moved to lean against one of the trees not acknowledging either of them. He frowned at her actions and looked over at Blue who was looking down sadly, guilt etched on her face.

* * *

 _The midwinter festival in Pixie Hollow was always something to see. The nature fairies worked hard to coat the hollow in frost and coax icicles to form from high branches. It was a chance for them all to have_ _some fun. It was also used as a time to reflect on all manner of things. But mostly it was a celebration. A celebration of everything that had happened as well as a celebration of the fairies. The night's festivities were always topped off by a demonstration of magic from the nature fairies. They made shapes with water, channelled the wind and made flowers bloom from bare branches._

_This year, though, the festival was different. Though no one had been told why, there was a sense of anticipation about this festival that there hadn't been in previous years. As Rosetta finished showering rose petals across the hollow, Clarion stepped onto the raised plinth her gold dress shimmering brightly. She studied the assembled crowd in front of her. She held up her hands and silence fell across the crowd._

“ _My sisters. For 500 years I have stood before you. Led you as your leader, helped you discover where your talents lay and made sure you were the best fairy that you could be. However, its time that I stepped down. This will be my last midwinter festival.”_ _A low thrum of chatter buzzed around the hollow. “As you all know that means that a replacement needs to be chosen. Now, I have spoken with several of you, not to mention_ _some of our other elders. And they have all agreed with my choice for my successor._ _Due to her hard work, her diligence. Her insistence that magic can be a force for good. The amount of people she has helped. She is known by many as the Reul Gorm, but to us, she is just Blue. So, Blue can you come up here?”_

 _B_ _lue started a little at being called upon by Clarion. She flew up to the plinth so that she could be face to face with the woman. “Don't look so worried,” she said giving her a warm smile. “_ _Blue, this is a great honour. Do you wish to accept it?”_

_Blue turned to look out over the fairies that were stood watching the scene unfold in front of them. All of them were nodding encouragingly, letting her know that it was okay for her to accept the position if it was what she wanted to do. She looked back at Clarion who was watching her closely._

“ _So, Blue. Do you wish to become the head fairy?”_

“ _I do,” Blue nodded._

_Clarion smiled. “Wonderful. Then come with me.”_

_Blue followed Clarion off of the plinth and into the flower that belonged to the head fairy. Once the petal closed behind them, Blue voiced the thought that had been on her mind since the offer had been made. “What is going to happen now? You said you were stepping down where will you go? Why did you even pick me?”_

“ _Because you're exactly what's needed,” Clarion replied. “I've sensed times of great upheaval coming. You're magic is stronger than anything I've ever sensed before. You're going to help a lot of people and that is exactly why I chose you to be my successor.”_

“ _Are you even sure I'm worthy?”_

“ _Of that I have no doubt.” Clarion smiled. “Now, this ritual is only known to two people in any life time.” Blue gave her a confused look, and she hurried to explain. “When I renounce my title, my wand will pass to you. In doing so, the magic that slows my ageing will fade and also pass to you.”_

“ _You'll die?”_

_Clarion shook her head. “Not right away. But when one has been alive for almost six centuries, death will come by the year's end. Are you ready?”_

_Blue gave her a nod. “What do I have to do?”_

“ _I'll prompt you when you're needed,” Clarion smiled._

_She raised her wand with her left hand and made a cutting mark across her right palm. She held the bleeding palm above the wand letting a few spots drip onto the wand causing it to glow. She turned to look at Blue and indicated that she raise her right palm. Blue did as she instructed and watched as Clarion made a cut across it. Instinctively Blue placed her palm over the wand letting her blood drip onto it. The wand glowed a bright, almost blinding blue. Blue looked at her palm and noticed that it had healed as though it had never been cut in the first place. She looked over at Clarion and noticed that her appearance had become haggard. Her once blonde hair was now a stark white, smooth skin was now full of wrinkles. She looked as old as the wise women that she used to see in Camelot._

_Blue stepped forward and placed a hand on Clarion's arm. “Are you alright?”_

_Clarion smiled. “I am. And this is now yours.”_

_Blue looked around the tall tulip that was now hers, it was definitely going to take some getting used to. But she was ready for the challenge._

* * *

They stood in shock looking at the Griffin in front of them. None of them had ever encountered the creature before, and therefore were a little unsure as to how they could distract it enough to actually get Excalibur. Both Henry and Killian made attempts to get past it, and were knocked backwards by the Beast.

Emma could feel her magic thrumming underneath her skin, itching to be let out. A glance over her shoulder confirmed the presence of the now familiar Rumplestiltskin apparition. She ignored it, trying to focus her mind on something else.

“The way I see it, there's only one thing we can do,” Emma pulled out the sword she'd brought with her, determined to ignore the thrum of magic. “We're going to have to fight it.”

“Aye love,” Killian agreed with a nod as he drew his sword as well. Both he and Emma glanced over at Henry warning him to stay back. Especially as he didn't have a weapon of any kind. Thankfully, for them, Henry didn't need to be told twice. Though he was planning to grab the sword, while they distracted the beast.

As Emma and Killian stepped forward, Henry backed himself against the cave wall, in the hopes of not drawing any attention to himself. He watched as the two parried with the Griffin. Emma took the left, while Killian took the right. Emma jabbed her sword into the Griffin's front left leg causing it to thrash wildly. As it stalked towards Emma, Killian caught the beast in it's flank. The Griffin turned around and knocked Killian against the wall. As Emma gasped in horror, Henry took the chance and edged across the wall until he reached the rock where Excalibur was being kept in a glass case. Unable to undo the chain, Henry picked it up, he turned back around and his eyes widened in horror as he watched the Griffin stalk across the cave to where an unconscious Killian lay. It's jaws dangerously close to Killian's throat.

“No!” Emma screamed as a bright white light erupted throughout the cave.

When the light died down, Henry blinked rapidly his eyes getting used to the normal level of light once more. He looked around the cave and noticed that the Griffin now lay on its side, not moving, not even breathing. He moved closer to it, the case gripped tightly in his hand. Henry looked over at his mom and noticed her knelt beside Killian her hand stroking his forehead. He'd already had an inkling of what the light had been, but his mom's reaction clinched it for him.

While she waited for Killian to come around, Emma noticed that her hands had started to glow gold again. In much the same way they had when she'd saved her father. She also noticed that they were starting to look almost as scaly as Rumplestiltskin's were.

“Mom, its okay.”

Emma shook her head, covering his hand on her shoulder. “No, its not. I fear my magic is starting to control me.”

“It's not,” Henry smiled. “More often than not your magic has been reactive. You're still battling the darkness. We're going to find Merlin and save you.”

Emma looked up and smiled at her son. Glad that he had inherited his grandmother's optimistic streak. A low groan drew their attention and they both looked down to see Killian starting to stir. He blinked slowly as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head.

“I take it we won then.”

Emma shook her head and gave a small laugh, while Henry smiled, adjusting the box beneath his arm.

-x-x-x-

Guinevere shifted on her feet as she watched both Rula and Alator bend over Arthur, as they checked to see if there was any change. She watched as they stood up and turned to face her. She didn't miss the look that passed between them.

“It's not good news is it?”

Rula walked over to Guinevere and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I'm afraid it isn't.”

“The poison seems to be moving faster than we initially thought,” Alator explained, his expression grim. “I have the antidote ready, I just need that final ingredient.”

Guinevere frowned. “How long does he have?”

Alator looked down. “It is difficult to say my lady, but I would guess it's not much longer. If they don't return by sundown there will be no hope for him.”

“Do you think they will?” Guinevere asked.

Rula turned to look at her with a small smile. “Of course they will. We have to have hope.”

Guinevere gave her a weak smile, before she walked back over to Arthur's bedside. She'd lost Lancelot years ago, she wasn't sure she could survive losing Arthur aswell.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin had an inkling of what had been brought up during the conversation between Blue and Regina and knew why it had darkened Regina's mood. He was just a little unsure of how to bring Regina out of said dark mood. As they walked side by side, Robin nudged her arm with his. She looked up at him and gave a small smile before she turned her eyes back to the path.

“Did I ever tell you when I first knew that I loved you?”

Regina turned to look at him with a small frown. “What?”

Robin shrugged. “I'm trying to take your mind off of fairycide. I figured this was a safe bet.”

Regina tilted her head in agreement. “So, when did you realise you'd fallen in love with me.”

Robin smiled as he wrapped around an arm around her waist. “I think I fell in love with you when we undertook a quest not to dissimilar to this,” Regina smiled as she recalled their trip into Sherwood Forest to look for a specific ingredient for a potion that could hopefully defeat the witch. “But I knew I was in love with you, that day you conjured up a paddling pool for Roland when he was sad he couldn't go out to play in the river.”

Regina laughed as she recalled that particular day. She'd happened across father and son, with Roland pouting up a storm. She'd then introduced them to the paddling pool, Robin had picked her up and dropped her into it, earning him a glare from her and a reprimand from Roland who had just wanted her to play with them. Regina had gotten her own back by pulling Robin in by his arm. It had also been the day she was ready to take a chance with him, but had backed out when she'd caught sight of his tattoo. Two days later they'd woken up back in Storybrooke.

“We're here.” Blue called as she came to stop. “The henbane is in there.”

The three looked at the forest in front of them. Though it was still daylight, the way the trees were grouped together made the forest seem darker. Regina raised her hand and created a fireball to light their way. They walked forward, each searching for the distinct grey leaves and white flowers of the plant.

“I found them,” Robin called over his shoulder as he caught sight of the plant. The other two walked over to him, with Regina handing him the knife to cut the stem of the plant. He cut several of the plants and put them into the little pouch that Regina held out for him. She pulled the pouch closed and attached it to the belt around her waist.

As Blue turned back onto the path towards Camelot, Regina looked over at Robin who was still beside the stump where the plant had been growing. She frowned as she noticed him studying his hand. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

“Robin?”

“I'm fine.”

Regina tilted her head and glared. “Try again.”

“It's just a scratch,” he sighed. “I must have brushed it against one of the other plants when I got to the henbane.”

Regina pulled his hand towards her and studied the cut. She noticed that it was about two centimetres wide and the area around it had a slight green tinge to it. “Which plant?” When Robin gave her no answer, she pressed him again. “Which plant?”

Robin noticed the panic in her eyes, could hear it in her voice and pointed towards the bush that was in front of the henbane plant. “That one,” he replied watching as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Regina smiled. “Okay, that's good. Just stand still for a moment.” She raised her hand and sent a wave of magic at the cut. However, she watched as the cut refused to heal and the green tinge started to spread. “I don't understand, that should have worked.”

Robin frowned slightly as his vision blurred. “Then why didn't it?”

Regina shook her head, tears filling her eyes. “I don't know. That plant isn't poisonous at all. The green tinge could be mistaken for other plant based poisons, and I thought it was belladonna poisoning until you pointed the plant out, now I'm not certain.”

“Will I be...” he tailed off collapsing onto the floor, sweat forming on his brow and the green tinge spreading all over his skin.

“Robin?” she panicked getting no response from him. She shook him hard. “Robin?”

* * *

 _All the fairies had congregated in the main area of the hollow. Normally only the fairies that were training to become Godmother's were in the main area, but today all of the fairies were in there._ _They milled around, waiting to see what news it was that Blue had to share. They were aware of what she'd been planning in regards to the Dark One. In the aftermath of the incident with the Black Fairy, Blue had insisted that they especially help the children of those that had gone dark, and Baelfire had the darkest parent of all._

 _Rosetta_ _hurried forward as Blue arrived back in the hollow, she noticed the look on her friend's face. “Is everything alright? What happened?”_

“ _The Dark One,” Blue replied. “He's essentially declared war against us. The bean did not work as I had hoped. Baelfire went through the portal on his own.”_

“ _You can't blame yourself for that.”_

_Blue glared at the other fairy. “I don't. I blame the Dark One. He is just like his mother. But from now on, we must be vigilant,” she turned to address the other fairies gathered around. “As of tonight, we no longer help everyone that calls to us. Those with even a little darkness in their hearts are not allowed to receive our help. We have tried and failed to help them. Each time they have chosen the path towards darkness. I banished one of our own for her actions. I will not hesitate to banish more of you.”_

“ _But the black fairy was an anomaly.”_

“ _That may be so. But I cannot risk it. Magic must be a force for good. Darkness has no place within magic. From now on we help only those with the purest of hearts. Without any elements of darkness in their lives. Magic belongs only to those are good.” Blue replied. “When she stepped down, Clarion told me of a great darkness coming. Magic_ needs _to be a force for good. Otherwise we're just going to lose.”_

_Some fairies that were in the room grumbled. For several centuries, they had helped everyone that called for their help. Now they were being told that they could only help certain people, it didn't sit right with them. As Blue looked out over the fairies gathered in front of her, she stared them all down. She knew it was harsh, but for years she'd seen the havoc caused by those who wielded magic and had darkness in their souls. Now it was time to put her foot down before magic became corrupted. Dark magic had no place in their realm._

* * *

Regina shook Robin violently as she tried to get some response out of him. She knew enough about various poisons to know how they caused the body to change and now that she was certain belladonna poison was what had happened, she was getting more and more worried. The way the poison was spreading, Regina knew that it would only be a matter of time before it reached his organs and started to paralyse him. She closed her eyes and summoned up all of her magic, she raised her hands and sent as much of her magic as she could in his direction. Healing spells had never been her forte. She could perform them with ease, but she'd never had much use for them. She had used her magic to hurt other people and hadn't cared whether they'd lived or not. Now though she was wishing she was just that little bit better at them. If they were back in the castle, she could have easily created an antidote for it. But out here, she didn't have anything she needed and her magic didn't seem to be doing anything. She looked up at the woman who was stood nearby.

“Blue!” she called. “Help me! Please!”

Blue looked down at the woman, and her heart ached. She wanted to help Regina truly, but the vow she'd made after Baelfire had gone through the portal alone was so deeply ingrained that something inside her resisted.

“Please!” Regina pleaded. “I know you don't like me, or even care for me that much, but you surely can't let him die. Please. If not me, save him for his son.”

Blue looked into Regina's pleading eyes. She could see the desperation in her eyes, Blue was all too aware of the losses that Regina had suffered, and despite comments she'd made before, she also knew that Regina had changed. Henry had helped her to change, Robin was helping too. Blue also remembered the reason she wanted to control her magic in the first place and the young woman she had once been.

-x-

_Nimue studied the young woman closely. “So what do you hope to gain in the future? What do you hope will come from you tapping into your full potential.”_

_Morgana looked over at her. “That one day the people will remember that there is nothing to fear from magic. That one day magic can be used as a force for good. Magic isn't inherently light or dark. Evil is only in the hearts of man.”_

-x-

She knelt down on the other side of Robin, before locking eyes with Regina. “I didn't help when you needed it before. That was wrong of me. I should have helped you. But I can help you now.”

Regina looked at Blue, almost in disbelief. “You will?”

Blue nodded. “Hold your hands between mine.” Regina did as instructed and placed her hands in the space between the other woman's. “Now, you've used healing spells in the past. Remember all of that, and feed the magic with thoughts of Robin. Focus all your attention on him, and direct the magic to heal him. Instinct will do the rest.”

Regina gave the fairy a nod, and focused her thoughts and magic. She recalled all the moments that meant the most to her: their very first meeting, their fireside conversation all those months ago, the expression on his face when Roland called her mama for the first time, how he'd taken Henry under his wing, his face when she said yes to his proposal. Every kiss, caress, every word whispered against her skin. The tingling of her palms caused her to look down and she blinked rapidly against the brightness. She looked over at Blue who smiled encouragingly as her own magic made an appearance.

Regina watched as the lilac of her magic coalesced with the blue of Blue's. They swirled around each other before they joined in a ball that then appeared to enter Robin's body. Regina held her breath as she watched as his body seemed to glow. She held her breath and kept focusing on thoughts of Robin. She wasn't going to chance anything, not until Robin was back up on his feet. The light of the magic died down, and Regina sent up a silent prayer, hoping that everything would be fine. She sighed in relief as Robin gasped and his eyes flew open, the green tinge completely gone from his body. Almost immediately she threw her arms around him, not caring that she was essentially lying on the ground. She was just relieved that he was still with her. She pulled back a little, before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands came to rest on her back as he pulled her closer.

-x-x-

As they walked back to Camelot, Regina kept a close hold on Robin. Though he was perfectly fine, the healing magic had done it's job and then some, Robin understood why she was just that little bit clingy. He had been exactly the same in the aftermath of Isaac's little alternate reality. She had wrapped one arm around his waist curling close to him, while still being able to walk properly. Robin's arm rested around her shoulder holding her close. Every so often he'd press a kiss into her hair.

The castle rose above the trees as they drew near to the front entrance. Blue came to a stop and looked over her shoulder as she waited for the couple to catch up with her. When they were level with her, Blue took her chance to speak to the woman.

“Regina, I'm sorry.”

Regina frowned. “For what?”

“For not helping you all those years ago,” she replied. “A long time ago, I lost sight of who I was and I thought only I could decide who was worthy of our help. But that was wrong of me.” Regina raised her eyebrow waiting for Blue to continue. “You've changed for the better, you've found elements of that young woman you used to be still inside of you. If you can do that, maybe I can too.” Blue sighed. “I came into my powers when magic was outlawed, and I longed to use it as a force for good. To make lives better, instead of ruin them. I've gone about it the wrong way in the past. But maybe I can start making up for that.”

Regina gave them woman a small smile, before something occurred to her. “Wait, what did you mean you came into your powers when magic was outlawed?”

Blue sighed. She hadn't especially wanted to share aspects of her life with them, but given current events, she knew it was something she should probably do. “I wasn't always a fairy, once I was a human. I lived in this realm. In that castle,” she indicated the castle. “I went by another name then. One I've not used in a long time, but one I've never forgotten.”

“What was it? If you don't mind me asking,” Robin asked.

Blue shook her head. “Not here. Come on, we should get the plant back to Alator before Arthur's condition worsens.”

Robin and Regina shared a look as they wondered what it was that Blue was afraid of. However, they put it to the back of their minds for the moment. There were more urgent matters to attend to.

-x-x-x-x-

The lone occupant of the ruined castle watched in extreme distaste as the court physician created the antidote that would save Arthur. As it was administered to the king, the woman resisted the urge to throw something at the mirror. This hadn't been the plan at all. She'd hoped that her spy in the heart of Camelot would have been able to hold up the group that had gone out to find the henbane. Sadly, the opposite had proven true. She certainly hadn't seen that insipid fairy of all people helping to save the archer. Her hope had been that the lessons she'd taught her long ago would have stuck in her head, but clearly it hadn't. She waved a hand clearing the view from her mirror. She'd have to think of another way to get back at Arthur and his friends. She needed to make sure the Pendragon line ended for good.

-x-

Arthur sat up in his bed, relieved that it was no longer a chore to breathe. His eyes locked on to Guinevere who sighed in relief and threw her arms around him, holding him close, burying her head in his neck.

“It's okay,” he murmured against her hair. “I'm fine. I'm still alive. They saved me.”

“I thought I would lose you.”

“You won't,” he said, hoping that he was right. He pulled back from his wife and looked at the group. “What happened?”

Alator stepped forward. “Someone poisoned your wine with the venom of an Afanc, your highness. It's thanks to our guests that you were saved,” he indicated Blue, Regina and Robin. Before turning to look at Belle and Rula. “And it was them that figured out what you had been poisoned with.”

“Then you have my most sincere thanks. All of you.”

Emma, Killian and Henry slipped into the room, managing to be inconspicuous. They had handed Excalibur over to Gwaine and Elyan who vowed to guard the sword with their lives. They were also thankful to see that the king was safe and well.

Arthur scanned the room, and he looked over at Rula who was studying the goblet that Arthur had been drinking out of the previous night. “Rula, what is it?”

Rula held the goblet up, so that they could see the engraving on the bottom of it. “In the times of the first sorcerer's when they enchanted objects, they would leave a mark identifying them. It fell out of practice, many years ago. But one still uses it. This mark, its the mark of Nimue.”

Snow looked over at Blue who had suddenly paled. “Blue, what is it?”

Blue opened her mouth and closed it again. She shook her head clearing out her thoughts. “Nimue, I knew her. I thought she was my friend. Now, I know different.”

Arthur frowned looking over at the woman. “You knew Nimue.”

“I did,” Blue nodded. “And she knew me as Morgana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. The Ballad of Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which flashbacks reveal Morgana's tutoring under Nimue and in the present Arthur assists Regina and Robin, while Killian and Henry start talking about the pirate's future with Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapter, I'm nervous about this one due to the flashback scenes as they're connected to previous flashbacks as well as tying into the next chapters and lay groundwork for flashbacks several chapters down the line. So in a sense they're pieces of a larger puzzle.
> 
> Also, spot the blink and you'll miss it reference to a character from season 7.

_As night fell across the realm, Morgause saddled up her horse, and rode out towards the pre-arranged meeting place. Though they could have met in the castle, the walls there had ears and it would be all too easy for the wrong person to overhear the upcoming conversation between her and her apprentice. The further she rode from the castle, the freer she felt. She'd never been able to explain it, but something about Uther made her uneasy. While his father had always accepted the 'old ways', Uther seemed to be a little hesitant about them, and he certainly refused to listen when long ago made prophecies came to being. Long ago, it had been foretold that the first born daughter to a knight of Camelot would possess powerful magic. Many had dismissed it, but when all the knights of Camelot had sired sons for the past four generations, they started to believe in this prophecy a little more._

_As she reached the ruins of Ennismere Abbey, Morgause noted the lone figure illuminated by the single torch that was burning. She ordered her horse to stop, and dismounted walking over to her. Nimue smiled as her mentor approached her. “What news?”_

“ _It is a girl,” Morgause replied. “She is the first born daughter to a knight of Camelot, you know what that means.”_

_Nimue nodded. “I do. What is her name? It seems we shall have to watch her closely.”_

“ _Her name is Morgana.”_

* * *

Those in attendance, stared at the woman in shock. Of all the things they'd expected to here that wasn't one of them. Henry and Emma frowned, in the land without magic, tales of Morgana varied. Some proclaimed that she was evil, others proclaimed she was a wielder of great magic. They certainly never mentioned that she became a fairy. Though Emma had to admit, since she was often referred to as 'Morgan le Fay' they probably should have figured it out.

Arthur stared at the woman in shock, thought he had been but a small child at the time she left Camelot, he did have fond memories of the woman. Even after everything that had happened, he was glad to see her. Especially as he now knew that it was Nimue's manipulations that led her to commit treason. “You're Morgana?”

Blue nodded before keeping her head hung low.

“I hardly think now is the time to be discussing this,” Regina pointed out. “Surely this Nimue is a more important matter.”

Snow looked over at her long time friend and wanted to press her further, but knew that Regina was right. “So, who is Nimue?”

“She was, is, a powerful sorceress,” Blue replied. “She was a contemporary of Merlin himself, and long ago she was my tutor and the official sorceress of Camelot.”

Robin looked over at Arthur who was stood beside the window. “But didn't your father outlaw magic from his Kingdom?”

“He did, but I knew he hadn't always felt that way. I never knew the reason.”

“So what did happen?”

“Years ago,” Blue replied. “Uther and his wife Ygraine, longed for a child. However, they were not able to have one,” she added.

“But clearly they did,” Killian pointed out, indicating the current King.

“Yes, because of Nimue,” Blue replied. “The King pleaded with her to give them a child. She did so, but neglected to tell him of the price. When Arthur was born, Nimue had to take a price. And it was a steep one. Due to the nature of the magic the price was a life. One had to die, so that the new Prince would live. She needed to restore the balance. Uther gained a son, but lost his wife.”

“That's why he outlawed magic,” Emma realised. “Because it cost him his wife.”

“It did.”

Seeing that they were all occupied, Robin slipped out of the room, he'd noticed Regina leaving near the beginning of the story and wondered why. He'd noticed that she had seemed affected by the story, but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

 _Cries of 'long live the king' echoed around the throne room as they celebrated his coronation. Morgana watched as several of the candles flickered in the room, that was always the first sign. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind it had helped before but it didn't seem to be_ _helping this time. Waiting until everyone's attention was focused elsewhere, Morgana slipped out of a side door and into the corridor. Certain she was alone, she let loose a stream of magic in the direction of a hanging on the wall. She watched as pale blue flames licked the fabric before she tried to get it back under control. She frowned as her magic wouldn't cease the flames. If anything it just seemed to make it worse. Then almost as if it had never happened in the first place, the flames disappeared._

“ _Lucky I was here.”_

_Morgana spun around to see a tall woman stood behind her. Her pale skin stood out even more due to her piercing grey eyes and jet black hair. “You haven't had magic long have you?” she asked, her tone kind. Morgana shook her head. “If you'd like, I can help you learn to control it.”_

_Morgana looked at the woman, her eyes wide. It was a dangerous thing to even consider practicing magic in the kingdom. “You can?”_

“ _Yes, I can,” the woman replied, her voice soft and soothing._

“ _Might I have the privilege of knowing the woman who is to be my mentor?”_

_The woman smiled. “You can call me Nimue.”_

_Morgana smiled back. “I'm...”_

“ _I know who you are, Morgana, I've been watching over you your whole life.” Morgana's confusion mixed with weariness must have shown, as she quickly clarified. “Long ago, a prophecy was made that proclaimed the first born daughter of a knight of Camelot in several generations would be a powerful sorceress, and that my dear, is you.”_

_Morgana stared at the woman in shock, she wondered if her parents had known. She knew Uther must have known and dismissed it, otherwise he'd be having her watched closely. Or she'd have been banished. “And you really can teach me?”_

_Nimue nodded. “I can. Come to Ennismere Abbey after nightfall, and I'll teach you how to use magic.”_

_-x-_

_Morgana reached the ruined abbey not long after night had fallen. She looked around, anxious that this was all a trap. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw Nimue step out from the shadows, smiling softly._

“ _I wasn't entirely sure that you would come.”_

_Morgana shifted nervously. “I nearly didn't. I thought this could be a trap.”_

_Nimue nodded. “Of course, that's completely understandable. Relax, no one can harm us in here, you can be free with your magic,” she smiled at the young woman. “So, are you ready to learn?”_

* * *

Robin walked outside, and saw Regina sat on the lip of the fountain, running a hand across the water's surface staring at nothing in particular. He walked over to her and sat down beside her, placing a hand over hers. Regina looked up at him and he could see the traces of tears shed as well as those that had yet to fall.

“You missed the rest of the story,” he said after a few moments.

“What was there to hear?” Regina asked. “The outcome was obvious.”

Robin frowned slightly. He could tell when she was being economical with the truth. “No, there's more to it than that. What was it that affected you so?”

“Nothing,” she lied turning away from him. It was a secret she'd kept for so long, and she wasn't really ready to share it with him. Didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Regina,” he said, turning her face back to him. “It is clearly not nothing if its affected you,” he added running a finger across her engagement ring. “This means we're in this together, for better for worse, in...”

“You don't need to recite your vows now,” Regina commented with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. Robin smiled back, glad he seemed to be helping a little. “And you're right, the story did affect me. But I can't tell you, I couldn't bare to see your face when you know.”

“You can always tell me anything,” he said. “And I'll never look at you differently, this won't change anything.”

“It will,” Regina replied. She'd seen him with Henry, Roland, Neal and several other children in Storybrooke. She knew he loved being a father, knew there was a part of him that wanted them to have a child. She couldn't tell him, couldn't destroy his dream.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“That's rich coming from you,” Regina scoffed.

“Look, whatever it is. I'm not going anywhere,” Robin said looking directly at her, begging her to see the truth in his words. Regina looked at him, and saw that he was speaking true.

Regina took a deep breath, and placed her hand over his. Robin turned his hand over so that their palms were touching. She interlocked their fingers and gave him a small smile.

“A long time ago, back when I was the Evil Queen, my mother came to me on the anniversary of Daniel's death and told me that she had encountered Tinkerbell and was going to find me my soulmate,” she watched as Robin opened his mouth to speak and she placed two of her fingers against his lips silencing him. He took the silent hint, and she resumed her tale. “Of course she didn't actually find you. You were married to Marian at the time, anyway, she colluded with someone who you know very well, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Anyway, she made him a deal, he pretended to be my soulmate, and he could be king. I found out his deception. It earned him a trip to the dungeons and a short time spent dangling over a pit of fire,” Regina couldn't help but smile at the grin that had shown up on Robin's face. “I got out of him what my mother's plan was, she wanted me to have a child. I didn't want any child of mine to merely be a pawn in whatever grand scheme she had cooked up, so I made myself a potion. One that would mean I would never have a child.”

She finished telling her story, and turned away from him. Despite his earlier words, a small part of Regina felt as though maybe this was one thing too far. One act by the Evil Queen he couldn't look past. Robin couldn't help the small eye roll at Regina's actions. He knew her well enough, to know what was going through her head. He knew she was thinking he wouldn't want to marry her now. Sighing softly, he squeezed her hand gently and watched as she tentatively turned around to face him.

“It doesn't matter,” he stated simply and it was the truth. The idea of them having a child was one he'd entertained, but if that wasn't to be then it wasn't to be. He took in her tilted head and the eyebrow that had raised sceptically. He hated that she felt so worthless. Hated that she worried he wouldn't want to be with her now. “Believe me, it doesn't,” he added. “Me, you, Henry and Roland, its all the family we need.”

“You say that now but...”

“No, no buts,” Robin interrupted. “It doesn't matter. I'm happy with the family we've got. That's all that matters now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he replied, watching as she studied his face for any trace of a lie. “Is it enough for you?” he asked.

“It has to be,” Regina replied. “I made my peace with it a long time ago,” she added. Now was not the time to tell him that she had looked through every single one of her spell books to find a way to reverse it. That she'd even considered going to Rumplestiltskin and making him a deal to reverse it. She'd had many years to make her peace with her choice, but when she'd found Robin, had started to fall for him before she knew about the tattoo she had regretted being so hasty. Regretted everything.

“It doesn't have to be that way.”

Both turned their heads to see Snow stood a few feet away from them. By the look on her face they could tell that she heard everything.

“I swear if you say one word to anyone...” Regina said warningly. She didn't want, or need her private business aired publicly.

“I'm not going to,” she replied. She had come looking for them after noticing they'd slipped out of the room while they'd been talking with Blue. She had meant to go over to them, but after hearing what they were talking about she'd stayed back. She had intended to go back inside, but after seeing Regina's face she couldn't. She'd known Regina long enough to recognise when she was internalising her regret. “But I might have a solution.”

“No you don't,” Regina snorted. “There is no way to reverse it.”

“That's where you're wrong,” Mary Margaret replied. Though Regina would never admit it outright, Snow could see that hope that had started to creep into Regina's eyes. “Back when I was still on the run from you. King George forced me to drink a potion, one that would keep me from ever having children.”

“But you have Emma and Neal.”

“I do,” she smiled. “Because of David's mother. Before I was due to meet her, King George mounted an attack on her farmhouse. She was gravely injured. Myself, David and Lancelot were going to take her to Lake Nostos, water from it can restore what was lost. It would be enough to cure her so that she could be there at our wedding. At the last minute, she switched the water so that I would be the one that drank the water from Lake Nostos. It broke the curse.”

“Well that's all well and good,” Regina commented. “But Lake Nostos is in the Enchanted Forest. We have no way of getting there. And last time I looked it was dry. Thanks to your husband.”

“But when we all went back after you counteracted Pan's curse, it may well have been restored. Just like everything else.”

“If I might.”

“What is this? Sneak up on private conversations day?” Regina asked as she turned to look at King Arthur who had joined them.

“There is a lake, a short ride away from here, its said to run between realms. From Lake Nostos itself,” Arthur replied. “Its also home to the Lady of the Lake, she is who we'll have to speak to. I could take you if you wish.” he added. “Call it a thank you for saving my life.”

“Its up to you Regina,” Robin said turning to face her. “Whatever you choose to do. I will support you.”

“This may not work,” Regina replied.

“If it doesn't nothing changes. I meant what I said, we have everything we need with the boys,” Robin replied taking her hands in his. “If this works and we're fortunate enough to have a child of our own then that's great. If our family stays just us and the boys than that's great too,” he added. He could already guess what her answer was, he could see the hope blazing across her eyes.

“Then lets do this,” Regina said with a nod, before turning to face Arthur. “When do we leave.”

“As soon as you wish.”

-x-x-x-x-

There was a small grass covered courtyard at the back of the castle, that very few knew about. Henry had come across it when he had been exploring the castle with Eira the previous week. He had often gone to it when he wanted to be alone for a while. He looked at the outer wall of the castle, noticing the top branches of the willow tree that was Merlin and sighed. They had come here in the hopes of saving Emma from the darkness, yet they had made very little progress in the week that they'd been here. He heard the sound of footsteps but ignored them, if anyone wanted him to move or acknowledge their presence they would have to get his attention. He looked up as a sword was thrown down beside him. He looked up and met the smiling face of Killian.

“With everything that's been going on, I fear myself and the prince have been remiss in our training of you.”

Henry smiled in agreement. “Where's mom?”

“Emma is resting,” Killian replied. “The past few days have been a bit rough on her.”

Henry frowned. “Is she still seeing the apparition of Rumplestiltskin?”

“Aye lad,” Killian nodded. “But it won't be much longer now. Belle is certain she's close to finding a way to free Merlin. But, now, I think we need to focus on your training.”

Henry smiled and stood up, picking the sword up at the same time. He got himself into the correct stance and readied himself for a fight.

-x-

The sound of clashing swords made Emma sit up from the chaise that she was laying on. She looked out of the window and into the small courtyard, smiling as she caught sight of Henry and Killian sword fighting. She knew that between his grandfather and Killian teaching him how to use a sword, and his grandmother and Robin taking it in turns to teach him Archery, not to mention Regina's riding lessons, Henry was experiencing the life he'd dreamed about when he'd first gotten the book and that thought made her smile widen. It was his belief in her that had stopped her fully giving into Rumplestiltskin's goading. Made her want to keep fighting.

Her eyes fell upon the tree just beyond the castle walls and sighed. She hoped it wouldn't be too long before they freed Merlin. Even with Henry's belief, and everyone else's steadfast hope, Emma wasn't sure she could the darkness at bay much longer. Her magic kept itching beneath the surface. Dying to be let out.

-x-x-x-x-

Though it was only small, Belle loved the room that she had been given in Camelot. It had a queen size bed, a large wardrobe, and a desk underneath the window that looked out over the gardens of the castle. The desk had proven useful for researching, though Belle much preferred the small table and high back, winged armchair that sat beside the fireplace. She picked up one of the leather bound tomes that she'd picked up from Merlin's tower and began to look through it. There were several books that they'd begun to re-read over the past few days, this was the thickest of all books.

She looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. Belle smiled as she caught sight of Leroy stood in the doorway and beckoned him inside.

Leroy smiled at her, as he leant against the wall. “How's it going?”

“Slowly,” Belle smiled. “We know the spell to get Merlin out of the tree is in one of his books, we just don't know which one. So, it's now a question of going through all of them.”

“And they just left you to do it alone?” Leroy asked with a frown. “That doesn't seem right.”

Belle shook her head. “They didn't. I offered. Regina's better with magic, the other's don't really know where to start. Plus I'm finding everything in these books fascinating.”

“I just hope they thank you.” Leroy said with a small smile before he walked back out of the room. He, Doc and Happy had an outstanding arrangement with the knights involving various fighting techniques. Belle watched him leave, before she turned her attention back to the rose. Since she'd last looked another couple of petals had fallen. She sighed as she watched another fall. There was only so much longer he could last and she hoped that they'd be back in Storybrooke before it got any worse for Rumple.

“Am I interrupting?”

Belle looked over at the door, and smiled at Rula. “Not at all.” She watched as the woman walked in, several books under her arm.

“Do you mind if I help go through the books with you?”

Belle indicated the second chair in the room. “By all means.”

* * *

 _She panicked_ _as the masonry began to crumble all around them._ _This lesson, Nimue had brought them to a more ruinous part of the abbey with masonry liable to fall at any moment. Which_ _was_ _exactly how they had come to be in this predicament_ _in the first place._

“ _You know this spell. You can do it.”_

_Morgana shook her head, hands trembling. “I can't!” she cried as she jumped aside, narrowly avoiding being struck on the head by a falling brick._

_Nimue sighed deeply. “Yes you can. Just trust your powers. And yourself.”_

_Morgana nodded, and closed her eyes. She centred_ _herself and summoned up all of her magic. She felt the tell tale tingle in her palms. She heard the creaks and low rumblings as more pieces of masonry fell. She raised her hands and opened her eyes as she felt the magic leave her. Morgana let out a low breath_ _and smiled as she watched several of the pieces halt in mid-air. With a slight flick of her wrist, she managed to put the suspended piece_ _s back onto the wall that they had fallen off of. Feeling more confident, another flick of her wrist and Morgana managed to return all of the fallen pieces to the wall. She smiled as she looked at the wall, and the adjacent tower. She imagined that it looked pretty much like it had when it had first been built._

 _N_ _imue clapped her hands as she took in the rebuilt wall. “Fantastic work, my dear. I knew you could do it.” She slung an arm around Morgana's shoulder. “Do you see now what I mean about belief in your abilities_ _?”_

 _Morgana nodded as she smiled. “_ _I do.”_ _As they sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall while they took a breather a thought occurred to her. “_ _Why did Uther banish you from_ _Camelot? I mean I know why. But surely what happened wasn't your fault? You did everything you could_ _to save the Queen.”_

 _Nimue nodded. “I did._ _Magic is fickle, especially when_ _it comes into contact with the fragility of human life. I tried to warn Uther, but he was always blind when it came to magic. Even when you were born.”_

_Morgana's eyes widened in shock. “He knows I have magic?”_

“ _No, he does not,” Nimue soothed. “When you were born, I was apprenticed to Morgause, the previous court physician, there was a prophecy about the first born daughter of a knight of Camelot and how she wield great power.”_

_Morgana frowned. “And that was me?”_

_Nimue nodded. “_ _It was. But Uther dismissed it. He considered magic beneath him._ _He paid no mind to anything regarding it. I tried to tell him of the price, but he refused to listen. He wanted an heir. Told me it didn't matter what the cost would be.”_

“ _So he publicly blamed you for his own mistakes? And removed you as Court Physician?”_

“ _Yes,” Nimue replied. “Because of him, many magic users have fled the kingdom and gone to other realms. A few stayed behind. But most are scattered. Including the one I loved most dearly. Uther's ban on magic tore us apart.”_

“ _You didn't follow him?”_

“ _I couldn't. There were people I cared about still here, I couldn't abandon those that had raised me. Taught me everything that I knew. Sadly, Uther has killed many of them in his quest for power. I only hope one day someone worthy of the title King, sits on the throne of Camelot._ _And I will be able to return.”_

* * *

The wind kicked up a little as the grooms prepared the horses for travel. Due to several of the Knight's being out across the Kingdom, only two horses were making the journey. Something Regina had grumbled about at length as she was perfectly capable of riding a horse by herself. She'd told Robin in no uncertain terms that she would be taking the reins and guiding the horse. Robin had told her he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Don't worry, David and I will keep an eye on Roland for you,” Snow said as Robin helped Regina onto the horse.

“Thank you,” Robin smiled as he got onto the horse, settling behind her. “I doubt we'll be gone that long but it may be night before we return.”

“Well, if that's the case, we'll try to have him in bed at a decent time,” Snow smiled before she reached up and took Regina's hand.

“What's this?” she frowned as she felt Snow slip a pendant into her hand.

“This was given to me by David's mother,” she replied. “Its supposed to be able to tell the gender of your child,” she added. “I figure once it's all sorted you might want some reassurance that it will happen.”

Regina smiled and grasped Snow's hand tightly, silently thanking her.

“Don't worry Lady Snow,” Arthur said as he trotted over to them. “I'll keep them safe,” he added, knowing how much the princess cared for her family. “Though I'm not sure that they will need much in the way of assistance.” he smiled. He'd heard tales about the two in battle and knew that if it came to it, they'd be protecting him not the other way around. “Come, we should leave if we're to be back by nightfall.” he finished trotting off in the direction of the gates,

Regina let go of Snow's hand and lightly kicked the horse's side signalling it should walk. Robin tightened his hold on her a little

“Where are they going?” Emma asked as she walked into the courtyard to see Snow watching as Regina, Robin and Arthur rode out of the castle gates.

“They're off on a little quest of their own,” Snow replied with a smile. “Regina discovered something that could help her solve a problem, and Arthur is showing them where it is.”

“Help with what?”

"That's no one's business but their own.” Snow commented before she turned on her heel and headed back inside. Emma frowned a little at her mother's evasiveness, but didn't question it. It was clearly Regina and Robin's business, so didn't question it further.

-x-x-x-x-

“What you got there lad?”

Henry looked up as Killian walked into the small library. “It's the Storybrooke Mirror,” he held up the paper so that Killian could see what he'd been looking at. “I was looking in the property section, thinking that mom could use another reason to keep fighting.”

Killian sat down beside Henry and took the paper from him. “I've been thinking much the same,” at Henry's look, he rushed to clarify. “I'm not talking about a proposal, I'll let Regina and Robin have their day before I even consider that, but I was thinking that perhaps if there was a place we all liked the look of, then perhaps we could move in together.”

“All?” Henry frowned.

Killian nodded. “Aye, I imagine you'd be living there part of the time, it would help if you liked the house too.”

Henry smiled in agreement as he took the newspaper back off of Killian. It would be nice to have his own room whenever he stayed with Emma, instead of a small bed in the corner of the second floor of the loft. He looked back over the listings and looked up the information about a house on Second street. It was just two streets away from Regina's house, and right around the corner from the loft so he wouldn't be far from any of his family whichever place he was staying at. “If we're going to do this, we'll need an operation name.”

“I take it you've already got one in mind,” Killian said with a smirk. He knew well enough how Henry's mind worked.

Henry smiled. “Operation Light Swan.”

Killian nodded his approval. “I like the sound of that.”

“You like the sound of what?” came an amused voice.

Both turned around and noticed Emma leant against the door frame smirking at the pair of them. Henry quickly shoved the newspaper under the table, while he and Killian attempted looks at nonchalance.

“Nothing love,” Killian smiled. “Just some man to man talk, right Henry?”

“Right.”

Emma studied the pair. She could tell by their identical looks that they were up to something. Not to mention her in built lie detector was going a little haywire. However, she trusted Killian to not lead her son into too much trouble.

* * *

_This was completely risky and Morgana knew it. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel the frisson of excitement about doing something so forbidden under the eyes of Camelot's council. She watched as the candles in the chamber all sprang into life instantaneously. Her eyes lit up as she saw how quickly it had happened. Her magic was getting stronger by the day, and she could feel it beneath the surface, even when it wasn't being used. Feeling free, Morgana spun around in a circle, laughing as she used her magic to send the tapestries fluttering, and open several of the windows._

_From her spot leaning against the wall, Nimue smiled as she watched her protégée exhibit her growing magical prowess. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Morgana would be able to do what she wanted her to. The sound of footsteps in the corridor made them stop. Anyone in the council chambers after dark was automatically assumed to be up to no good. The fact that Morgana was practicing magic, in the company of a banished former resident of Camelot would not be overlooked, even if she was a relative of the king._

_As the footsteps drew nearer, Nimue looked over at Morgana. “Can you transport us out of here?”_

“ _I, I don't know. I've not really had much cause to practice that particular spell.”_

_Nimue looked over at her. “Never a better time to practice than now.”_

_Morgana nodded her head in agreement and shut her eyes in concentration. She knew what she had to think, knew what she'd need to enact the spell to transport them out of the council room at the very least. She felt the magic thrumming harder, and then the tell tale tingling as the magic left her palms. As she heard the handle on the door rattle and it inch open, Morgana opened her eyes slightly to see a cloud of blue smoke swirled all around them. Soon, it cleared and she opened her eyes fully to take in her new surroundings. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she realised that she was in the gardens._

“ _That was close,” she said as she turned to face Nimue._

“ _It was. But you know, we'll never be free until the King is dead,” Nimue sighed. “But it'll be years before that happens.”_

_Morgana paled. “Surely you don't mean to kill him?”_

“ _Oh, I don't mean to kill him,” Nimue shrugged. “I want you to do it.”_

“ _Me. Why?”_

“ _Because it's what's right,” Nimue insisted. “You have suffered more than any by his hand. Do you really think your father would have died if it hadn't been Uther that led them on that quest to raid that druid temple?”_

“ _But that was...”_

“ _On Vortigen's orders?” Nimue asked with a raised eyebrow. “King Vortigen was a great man. But he didn't always understand things. It was Uther that convinced him to allow it to take place. At that point, Uther was the power behind the throne. It didn't take much to convince him to do something.”_

_Morgana shook her head. “No, I can't believe that, Uther was always so kind to me. He treated me like his little sister. He looked out for me.”_

_Nimue waved her hand slightly. “You believe what you want. But he's a man who blames others for his own failings. His own desperate needs and wants were more important than those he cared about. Your own mother was one such person too. If it hadn't been for him neither of your parents would have died.”_

“ _But my mother died of the plague that swept through the kingdom.”_

“ _A plague of Uther's own making. He and his knights were out, he killed a unicorn. As a result a plague fell upon Camelot. My predecessor, Morgause had to use blood magic to lift the curse but it was too late to save your mother.”_

_Morgana frowned, though she had many memories of her mother, there were plenty of times that she had needed her. “My mother didn't have to die?”_

_Nimue rubbed Morgana's arm soothingly. “No, she didn't. If it wasn't for Uther you would still have both of your parents. Like it should have been.”_

_Morgana leaned back against the wall, her head tilting to look up at the stars. This was too much for her take in. At least for now._

* * *

The trees thinned enough for them to see a large clearing ahead of them, the sound of running water in the distance. As they entered the clearing, both Robin and Regina were in awe of the beauty surrounding them. Several high cliffs were home to a glorious waterfall, crystal clear water cascading down the rocks. The trees around the lake stood tall and were home to thick, green leaves. Many flowers bloomed on the bushes, a riot of colour surrounding them. Even back in the Enchanted Forest, they had never seen natural beauty on this scale before. Arthur dismounted his horse, and set about removing the cloth bag from the saddle, Robin dismounted the horse and held out his hand to help Regina down. She gave him a good natured eye roll but accepted his hand all the same.

“What's that?” Regina asked noticing the gold chalice that Arthur had removed from the cloth bag.

“It belongs to the Lady of the Lake,” he explained. “As an offering if you will. She has helped me many a time, and each time she has accepted my offering. This was hers, she gave it to me when my Kingdom was plagued by illness, the water contained in it, was enough to restore many to health. She said I was to return it, when I next needed help,” he said holding it aloft. “Fair Freya, Lady of the Lake, I return your chalice.” he shouted before throwing it into the lake.

Regina gripped Robin's hand tightly as the ripples at the entry point, dissolved back into calm, before the lake glowed a bright gold. They watched as slowly a young woman rose up from the lake and smiled at the three people stood on the shore. While her silver hair showed signs of having been underwater, the blue dress she wore was as dry as it would have been back on land.

“Your majesty,” Freya said bowing towards Arthur. “It is good to see you again. How is Queen Guinevere?”

“She is well thank you,” Arthur replied, returning the bow. “These are my friends and honoured guests of Camelot, the Lady Regina and Robin of Locksley.”

“I am aware of who they are,” Freya commented with a smile. “And I know why you have brought them to this lake,” she added, turning to face Regina and Robin. “Water from this lake can indeed reverse your curse.”

“Will there be a price?” Regina asked. “Where we come from there's always a price to such magic.”

“That maybe true of your magic,” Freya replied. “But this is pure magic, it comes directly from the shores of Avalon and is not channelled by anything, or anyone.”

“I thought legend said that the water came from Lake Nostos.” Robin commented.

“As many will tell you, there is always truth in legends,” Freya smiled. “And while this lake does share a piece of itself with Lake Nostos, all water in these realms comes from Avalon, the source of all magic,” she added. “And thanks to Merlin, I am its guardian. Come closer, Regina.”

At a reassuring nod from Robin, Regina squeezed his hand and removed her shoes before walking towards the edge of the lake. The water lapped around her feet as she watched Freya place her hands into the water, before bringing up the same chalice that Arthur had returned to her earlier. Freya walked towards Regina and held it out to her, indicating that she drink from it. She raised it to her lips and drank it down. It tasted like no other water she'd tasted before, it felt purer somehow, and she soon felt warmth spreading throughout her veins as it began to reverse the effects of the potion.

“Thank you for your help.” Regina said as she passed the chalice back to her. “I don't know how we can ever repay you.”

“No thanks or repayment is required, your majesty,” Freya replied, smiling as she watched the frown appear on Regina's face. “Yes I know exactly who you are, and how far you have come since then,” she added placing a hand on Regina's cheek. “Good luck to you, to the both of you.” she smiled as she watched Robin come to stand beside her.

“You said that no thanks was required,” Robin said as he placed a steadying hand on Regina's back, “but surely you'll allow us to honour you in some way. Its the least we can do.”

“Spoken like a true man of honour,” Freya smiled. “I can see why you two are soulmates. Should you wish to honour me, you'll know how when the time comes.” she added cryptically. “Until we meet again, Arthur,” she finished, once again bowing to the King, who bowed in return.

They watched as Freya disappeared back under the water, leaving calm where there once had been many ripples.

“I'll give you two a moment,” Arthur said as he turned and to walk back to the horses.

“Thank you for bringing us here,” Regina commented placing a hand on his arm.

“It was nothing m'lady,” Arthur replied. “You and your family have helped me several times since your arrival, it takes nothing to repay the kindness.”

Once Arthur had reached the clearing, and turned to prepare the horses, Regina turned to face Robin and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly. He deepened it almost immediately, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her closer. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, sharing shy smiles and loving glances.

“Come,” she said pulling back. “We should set off if we want to be back before nightfall,” she added. “There will be time for all of this later, when we're back in our chambers,” she finished with a wink.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma stood in the shade of the Merlin tree, and looked up at the highest branches. They had been in Camelot for what felt like forever, and despite Belle's research and Regina's various potion experiments they weren't any closer to freeing him. The sound of laughter drew her attention and she looked over to the other side of the gardens and watched as David entertained Roland, while Snow watched from the sidelines rocking Neal. She smiled softly as she watched them, part of her wondered if that was how they'd planned their lives to be in the days prior to the curse. She thought briefly of a life where the curse hadn't been cast, and she'd grown up with them. She sighed as she turned away from them, there was no guarantee of what her life would have been like had she been raised by them, and she certainly wouldn't be the person she was now.

“We'll get him out, love.”

Emma looked over and at Killian who had sat down beside her. “You sound confident.”

Killian smirked. “I am confident, Swan. Have we failed with anything so far?”

Emma smiled softly as she considered his words. He did have a point, they had won against Isaac and his story, the Snow Queen, they'd defeated the Wicked Witch and Pan. Not to mention the countless other trials since she had come to Storybrooke. “So, how long do you think it will be before we manage it?”

“Not much longer, Belle reckons she's fairly close,” he replied. “The current book she's reading has references to spells by a witch in another realm with an affinity for nature. She thinks there might be answers in there.”

Emma sighed as she leaned against his side. “Let's hope so. As much as I'm enjoying being in Camelot. I miss the luxuries of Storybrooke. Not to mention, I'll be glad to no longer be the Dark One.”

“I think we'll all be glad of that,” Killian commented.

“So, are you going to tell me what you and Henry were really talking about earlier?” Emma asked. “Because I don't believe it was just 'man talk'”

“Sorry love, I'm keeping the lad's confidences.” Killian replied, attempting to deflect the attention away from the actual topic discussed. “And he'll keep mine,” he added guessing what Emma's next question would be.

Emma rolled her eyes good naturedly, before she scanned the area. “Where is Henry anyway?”

Killian smiled, before he nudged Emma's arm and indicated a spot in the corner of the courtyard. Emma followed his line of sight and frowned a little as she saw her son walking with a girl that she recognised as one of the serving girls in the palace. After feeling a brief pang of sorrow that her son was growing up so fast, she smiled as she was glad she got to see him experience the first flushes of first love. Not to mention she couldn't wait to see Regina's face when she learned what their son was getting up to in Camelot.

-x-x-x-x-

Belle flicked through the book for the second time, trying to see if there was something she had missed. All she had seen so far was how to use cursed plants to remove magic and how to imprison a person in a tower for all eternity. Nothing on turning a person into a tree or how to turn them human again. She had thought it would be a simple case of Regina or Blue or both of them using their magic to release him, but sadly there had been no such spell available to them. She had no doubt that Rumple would have known something that might help, but she also knew he'd have made some sort of deal in exchange for his help. She placed the book down and turned to face Rula.

“Any luck?”

Rula gave her an apologetic look as she closed the book. “I'm afraid not. I think we've been through every book in this tower.”

Belle frowned. Merlin had said that the book was in the tower but she had yet to come across it. “Wait.” Rula watched in confusion as Belle started feeling her way across the opposite wall. Belle noticed the expression and smiled as she explained what she was up to. “We found this hidden passage the other day it leads to another room, just like this one. There were plenty of books in there.”

“Why didn't you bring them in here?” Rula asked as Belle found the groove in the wall that revealed the hidden passageway.

“Regina wouldn't even consider it,” Belle replied. “Some of the magic was extremely rare and dark. She was also skittish because she could tell that someone had been there recently.”

Rula followed Belle into the corridor. “Someone had been in the hidden tower that you'd only discovered moments before?”

Belle nodded as they reached the end of the corridor. “So it would seem. She just had a sense that it wasn't as undiscovered as we thought.”

Rula's eyes widened as Belle pushed open the door to reveal a room almost identical to the one they had just been. “How long has this been here?”

Belle shrugged. “No idea. I found it on a piece of parchment that showed a floorplan of the castle. Merlin said the book was in the tower, so, maybe it's in here.”

“It certainly doesn't hurt to look,” Rula agreed.

-x-x-x-x-

Night was just starting to fall as Robin, Regina and Arthur returned to the castle. While Arthur headed towards his rooms, to look for Guinevere, Robin and Regina walked towards their rooms, ready to relieve Snow and Charming from their babysitting duties. However, they found that Granny was babysitting, as both Snow and Charming were in Merlin's tower, helping Belle with the remaining books.

Snow looked up as the door opened and smiled as she saw the couple walk in. “Did you get what you needed?”

Regina nodded. “We did.” Both could tell that Snow wanted to say more, however, they were thankful that she was holding back.

“So, how's it going in here?” Robin asked changing the subject as he looked over the pile of books on the table.

Belle sighed in response. “Slowly. This is the last pile, if we don't find anything in here, it's going to be a case of trial and error with the transformation potion.”

As she turned back around, the edge of Snow's dress caught the leg of the table, sending the books toppling to the floor. She immediately gushed out an apology before bending down and picking up the books that had fallen.

“I don't believe it,” Snow gasped as she picked up one of the books that had fallen open. She held it open to Regina and Belle. “I'm not certain, but that is a spell right?”

Regina smiled as she took the book off of Snow, Belle peeking over her shoulder. “It's a potion, one that will allow us to free Merlin, look at the illustrations.”

The small group looked at the pictures and noticed that they indicated a person being turned from a tree. Rula gasped as she studied the book from Regina's other side.

“That's Merlin's handwriting. He must have known that this was going to happen to him. And took steps to ensure he could be freed.”

“But if he knew he was going to end up as a tree, why not prevent it?” Snow asked with a frown.

Rula gave her a small smile. “Because he didn't know, not exactly. He saw possibilities and the paths that people could take. So he prepared for every outcome.”

* * *

 _Morgana walked the_ _corridor, the box held tight in her hands. While she'd resisted_ _Nimue's attempts to turn her against Uther, recent events had made her look at things in a different light. Especially once he'd ordered his knights to set fire to a druid camp_ _that was too close_ _to Camelot's borders._ _She knew magic was outlawed, but she didn't know why he couldn't just show mercy this one time._

 _She turned the corner_ _and walked up the stairs towards the council room._ _Despite the fairly late hour, Morgana knew Uther would be there. He had been getting increasingly paranoid in recent months,_ _certain that Camelot was about to fall. Everyone had heard the whispers_ _that Cenred and Helios were amassing an army, but there was nothin_ _g that had proven any of those rumours. She heard_ _a rumble from the box and wondered just what it was that_ _Nimue had given her. All she had been told was that it would kill Uther and leave no trace. She knocked lightly_ _and waited for the call to enter._ _On receiving it, she pushed open the door and frowned when she noticed the man stood in front of her._

“ _Who are you?”_

_T_ _he man smiled at her as he came to stand in front of her. “_ _My name is Merlin. And I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake.”_

_Morgana's frown deepened. “How do you know it will be a mistake?”_

_Merlin gave her another soft smile. “I see many paths that you can take. This is the worst path for you.”_

“ _But Uther has to die,” Morgana insisted,_ _though her conviction started to waiver_ _._ _“It's_ _his fault my parents died. His fault that I cannot be free.”_

“ _That is what Nimue told you,” Merlin replied. “None of it was true. There was a way that she could have granted Uther's wish without it coming with a price. But her vengeance blinded her. She's wanted to see the end of the Pendragon line_ _for a long time now.”_

 _Morgana shook her head. “You're lying. Nimue_ _just wants to be free.”_

“ _Yes, I do.”_

 _Both turned around to see Nimue stood in the middle of the room._ _She smiled at the man. “Merlin, it's been too long.”_

“ _Indeed it has.”_

“ _You know each other.”_

_Nimue smiled. “We were acquainted once. Until our paths diverged.”_

“ _Because you chose a path of darkness.”_

“ _No,” Nimue said with a shake of her head, more for Morgana's benefit than any grain of truth. “I chose the path that meant I would never have to live in fear of execution.”_

“ _It was because of you that magic was outlawed,” Merlin sighed._

_Nimue rolled her eyes, before she gave a flick of her wrist and sent Merlin far away from them. She knew it wouldn't have taken Merlin long to break Morgana's will and to change the plan now would just be sheer lunacy._

“ _Morgana what are you doing in here?” Uther asked as he walked into the room. His eyes widened as he noticed Nimue stood in the middle of the room. “_ _And in the company of a known enemy of Camelot.”_

“ _She is not an enemy. She's my friend.”_

_Uther sighed. “She's a friend to no one.”_

“ _Then why has she risked her life to teach me magic?”_

“ _You have magic?” Uther asked, his eyes widening. Morgana felt a fleeting moment of triumph_ _at the fear that flashed across his eyes. “You know what this means. You know what we do to enemies of Camelot.”_

_Morgana blanched. “Enemy of Camelot? I am your niece. My parents named you my guardian.”_

“ _I do not take any pleasure in this, but the law is the law.”_

“ _How can you be so unfeeling to your own family?” Morgana cried. “If it was Arthur standing here now, would_ _you behave in the same way?”_

“ _Of course not.”_

 _Despite the rapidness of his answer, Morgana had sensed an element of uncertainty behind his words. It merely confirmed to her_ _that everything that Nimue had told her about Uther and his feelings about magic._

_Nimue moved to stand beside Morgana and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Now do you see what I've been telling you? No one who practices magic will be able to breathe freely until he is gone. Remember what he did to those druids who were just looking for a place to pass the night before moving into Balinor's Kingdom. Look what he was willing to do to you.”_

“ _Are you sure it has to be this way?”_

_Nimue gave her a sad smile, before looking over at Uther. “See, this woman has more compassion for human life than you do. Even with the facts she is still hesitant to kill you. Yet you would see her publicly executed without even a moments hesitation.”_

“ _Morgana, don't do this. Please,” Uther begged. “I can set you up in a nice house far away from here. This would never be spoken of.”_

“ _Exile? Or execution? Those are my only two options.”_ _Morgana asked unable to believe what was going on._

“ _You know now what you have to do,” Nimue sighed. “There is no other way.”_

 _Morgana nodded at her and waved her hand over the lid of the box. With one flick of her wrist, a large vine snaked out of the box and shoved itself into Uther's chest, going right through to the other side._ _It recoiled back and slithered back into the box sealing itself. Morgana and Nimue watched as Uther crumpled to the floor, eyes glassy. Morgana swayed in shock as the reality of what she'd done crashed down on her._

 _A_ _startled gasp made them turn their attention to the door, where they noticed Arthur's nursemaid Meibh watching them with wide eyes. Morgana readied herself to explain, but the maid turned on her heels and ran down the corridor yelling that the king had been murdered._

_Before she had much time to think on it though the warning bells began tolling ominously. Both turned to look out the window and watched the flickering torches of an army marching towards the gates. Though it was dark, the flames from the torches still allowed enough light to see the insignia on the flags being carried. Morgana knew then that the whispers had been true, Cenred and Helios were marching on Camelot._

* * *

Regina stood looking out of the window, twirling the pendant Snow had given her around her fingers. Though she could feel that the water had worked, it wouldn't hurt to know for definite. That being said, Regina wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know whether any possible child she had would be a boy or a girl. She'd like some element of mystery about her life. Regina smiled as she heard Robin walk into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he removed his cloak, draping it over the chair.

“Yes,” she replied. “Just wondering what to do with this.” she added holding up the ring. “What do you think we should do?”

“I think,” Robin replied as he came up behind her resting a hand on her hip, the other taking the pendant out of her hand. “We should leave it as a surprise,” he added as he placed it on the small dressing table. “What would be the fun in knowing what's next in our story?”

Regina gave a little laugh at his words, before turning to face him, placing her arms around his neck.

“Now, I seem to remember, I promised you we'd pick up where we left off at the lake,” she said with a smile. “And you know how I hate breaking promises.”

“I do recall you saying something along those lines,” Robin commented leaning and kissing her lightly, before picking her up and carrying her towards the bed.

* * *

 _Morgana watched as the battle raged all around_ _her_ _._ _After Meibh had run away screaming that the king had been murdered, both she and Nimue knew that it would only be a matter of time once she told the council what had occurred this evening. Nimue had quickly disappeared telling her to join her as soon as she could. If Morgana was seen leaving just as the army arrived it would only lend credence to Meibh's story. Many believed the woman to be prone to flights of fancy and so would take everything she said with a pinch of salt until they had evidence otherwise. Seeing that the coast was clear, and learning that Arthur had been smuggled out of the castle, Morgana tightened her cloak around her and quickly hurried down the back staircase. It was the quickest way out of the castle. She entered the courtyard and ran towards the front gates._

“ _And just where are you running off to, lovely?”_

_Morgana turned around and noticed the lecherous grin of Helios's trained killer, Ulrich. She had heard many tales of his actions towards many of the women of Camelot. Helios not only knew of it, but he also encouraged it. By the look in his eye, she knew he was planning on doing much the same to her. As he stalked closer to her, Morgana closed her eyes and remembered the spell she had read in Nimue's spell book. Unlike the rest of the book which had been written in green ink, this was written in red and was to be spoken aloud instead of cast non-verbally. She held up her palms and felt the magic thrum through her veins._

“ _Dinistrio Popeth.”_

_As she felt the magic erupt from her palms, she closed her eyes against the blinding blue light. She felt it coming out of her in waves. When she felt the magic recede, she opened her eyes and looked around. Many of the fighters were stood staring at her in shock. It was then that she noticed that it hadn't just been Ulrich that had been affected by the spell. Many of Camelot's own army had been brought down by the spell. Her eyes widened as she noticed who one of them was._

“ _Witch!” a soldier yelled. “The mad maid was right!” The Lady Morgana is the witch who killed our valiant king!”_

_M_ _organa stared in horror as the soldiers began to advance on her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to transport away. She needed to get out of Camelot and fast._

_-x-_

_Nimue looked up in shock at the young woman who was looking at her with panicked eyes and had just appeared out of nowhere. She smiled inwardly, it had gone better than planned. “My dear girl, what is it?”_

“ _I did something bad, that spell, the one written in red ink. I used it. I only meant to kill Ulrich, but it killed many people. Including Agravaine who was regent. They were all good people, I, I didn't mean it to. I just couldn't control it. There were so many witnesses. Oh God, I'll be burned at the stake for this.”_

_Nimue placed a comforting hand on Morgana's cheek. “Hush child, it'll be fine. I can help you. Tomorrow, this will all seem like a dream. A different life. But first, I need a tiny favour.”_

* * *

The moon reflected off of the water's surface, as the horse came to a stop. The woman riding it, quickly dismounted and hurried into the ruins of the abbey. She scanned the room looking for any sign of the person she was meeting. She sighed in relief as she caught sight of the hooded figure lurking behind one of the pillars.

“Why did you call me here? You know the rules.”

“I beg your forgiveness, Nimue. But it is as we feared, they know how to free Merlin,” she replied. “What should we do now? Surely the plan must be changed.”

“We stick to the plan,” Nimue said decisively as she pulling back the cloak of her hood. “It's time that I returned to Camelot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Regina, Emma, Belle and Blue figure out how to free Merlin and flashbacks reveal Merlin's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some elements of this chapter have been taken from the season 5 episode 'Dreamcatcher'

_The two men stood atop the hill and looked at the fires that were burning at the magnificent castle. Merlin shook his head in sadness. This was not the way this was supposed to go, but once Morgana had killed the king there was only one way forward. Yet, he owed it to the future to attempt it once again. He pulled an object out of the pocket of his robe and held it out to his apprentice._

“ _If events unfold as I fear they will, you know what you have to do,” Merlin said watching as his apprentice nodded in understanding and took the bean from his palm. Merlin then waved his hand through the air and created a wand. “You may also need this.”_

“ _What will you do?” the Apprentice asked._

_Merlin sighed. “I'm going to try and get through to her once more. Until we meet again, my friend.”_

_The Apprentice lowered his head in a solemn goodbye, before he shook his friend's hand. He watched as Merlin disappeared into thin air, before he turned back to the horizon. He hoped events wouldn't come to pass, but time and time again, Merlin's prophecies had always come true._

_-x-_

_Morgana stood in the courtyard and looked around at the burnt, crumbling spires of Camelot. Why Nimue had chosen this spot she didn't know. All she knew was that if she did this one thing, Nimue would help her escape. She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Merlin striding towards her, the black of his robe billowing around him. Morgana raised her hands, this was what it was that Nimue had instructed her to do._

“ _I know what you intend to do,” he said as he walked towards her. “But I am asking you to reconsider. You don't need to walk this path,” Morgana noticed the tears that were gathering in his eyes. “I watched darkness, destroy and consume the woman I love, I can't let her destroy you too.”_

_Morgana shook her head. “Nimue won't destroy me. She has helped more than anyone else ever has.”_

“ _Indeed I have,” Nimue said as she walked out of the shadows. “Merlin, my love, how nice it is to see you twice in one day.”_

“ _I am not your love,” Merlin hissed. “Not anymore.”_

_Nimue smirked as she pulled a knife out from the pocket of her cloak. “And yet, you still weep for me.” She watched as the tear splashed onto the knife and a pale blue shimmered over it. She held the knife out in front of Morgana. “You know what you must do.”_

_Morgana nodded and took the knife. She recalled the words she'd read and the exact thought process she had to follow. She closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the knife almost vibrate in her hand. After a couple of moments, she opened her eyes and noticed the willow tree that now stood in front of her. She walked towards the tree and placed a hand on the trunk. “I'm sorry.” she whispered lowly. “But this was the only way.”_

_She turned away from the tree and walked over to Nimue. Nimue smiled at the young woman. “Are you ready to leave?”_

* * *

A light breeze whipped around Emma as she studied the images in the dreamcatcher. She knew that this was dark magic, but she'd spent most of her nights weaving dreamcatchers and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. What she'd seen had confused her. Blue had said she didn't know how to free Merlin from the tree, yet Emma had just watched her younger self cast the spell that put Merlin in the tree, so she assumed that Blue would know how to reverse it. Still, now that they had found the spell to get him out of the tree, Emma figured that they could put that to one side. She looked over at Merlin's tower and wondered just how well they were getting on. She stood up with a sigh, and brushed a few speck of dirt off of her white dress, before she turned and headed inside.

Regina frowned as she looked at the vials that adorned pretty much every single surface in the room. For the past couple of days, she, Belle and Blue had been testing the potion that had been written down. The only problem was the last ingredient needed had been scrubbed out of the book, so they were essentially playing a guessing game. Blue had told them everything that she could remember about the events of that night. But it had been a long time, and she'd repressed a lot so there were a few exact details that she couldn't recall. So they had essentially been trying a variety of different ingredients to see which one was the final ingredient. She placed her hands on hips and turned to face the other two.

“So, what's the next ingredient?”

Belle consulted the parchment and looked down the list of ingredients. Many of which had been crossed off. “It looks like love-in-a-mist.”

Blue handed the crushed herbs over to Regina who dropped it into the vial. They leaned forward and waited in anticipation. However, nothing happened except a few tendrils of smoke rising up from the vial. “So, we can cross that one off of the list.”

Emma pushed open the door to Merlin's tower and took in the looks on the three women's faces.

“So I guess its going great then?” Both Blue and Belle smiled over at Emma, while Regina merely glared. Emma walked further into the room and looked at the various vials, noting the ruined experiments that had turned either into foam, emitted an awful smell or bubbling liquids.

“Did you come up here just to ask inane questions?” Regina asked. “Or do you have something of value?”

Emma frowned slightly at Regina's attitude. She was well aware that she could get antsy when things weren't going as planned, but that didn't mean she had to snap at everyone. “I came up here because I think I've figured out where to find that missing ingredient.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked over at the blonde. “How do we know its not the darkness inside of you offering to help?”

Emma shrugged. “You don't. But you need to trust that it's me offering.”

Regina studied the woman closely, before she nodded. “Okay, so where do you suggest we start looking?”

“With magic. My magic. _Dark_ magic.”

“You can't keep using it,” Blue pointed out. “We don't know which spell could tip you over into darkness.”

“If we can free Merlin, then its a chance I'm willing to take.”

Regina took a step forward and placed her hand on Emma's arm. “Careful, Emma. I've been on that slippery slope and look where it got me.”

Emma shook off Regina's hand. “With all due respect, I'm not you.”

-x-x-x-x-

Henry skulked in the corridor, attempting to catch a glimpse of Eira. In the past few weeks they'd spent a fair bit of time together, and Henry had found that he really liked her. However, he wanted the chance to speak to her, and get to know her, away from the prying eyes of his family. It hadn't escaped his notice how his grandparents – and on one occasion Granny – were in the vicinity whenever he was talking to Eira. However, he hoped that tonight that would change.

“Can I help you?”

Henry looked up at the sound of an amused voice and saw Guinevere's ladies maid, Vivienne stood watching him. He shuffled nervously as he tried to come up with an excuse for him to be in the servants wing. While Vivienne seemed amused to find him there, that was no guarantee that she'd be as good-humoured if she learned why he was there. He'd noticed that there was a whiff of old fashioned values around the castle. He was fairly sure his mom and Robin were only sharing a suite on a technicality and if they weren't engaged they wouldn't be in the shame room at night. Especially since, his other mom and Killian were just as committed to each other but were in separate sleeping quarters

Vivienne smiled as she watched Henry try to come up with a reason as to why he was down there, when the answer was fairly obvious. She gave a small sigh. “What's her name?”

Henry let out a slight sigh of relief. “Eira.”

“Well, she's a little busy helping with the preparations for the ball tomorrow, but I can give her a message if you'd like.”

Henry gave a small nod and pulled his notebook out of his satchel. He pulled out a page from it, and he scribbled a quick message to her and gave it to Vivienne who promised to get it to Eira. Henry smiled at her before he turned and walked outside. Now he just needed to figure out what to do.

* * *

_Camelot, many years ago._

_The clouds_ _gathered as though echoing his mood as he looked around the village. Eialdor had been his home since he was born. His mother had taught him to control his magic here. His best friend was here and he didn't want to move to a village way over the border and into the next Kingdom. He didn't even know why his family were moving. They were well liked in the village, they didn't owe any gold, all his parents had told him was that it would be easier._

 _H_ _e watched as his father finished putting the last of their possessions_ _on the wagon_ _and sighed. They would be leaving soon, and he had hoped that Nimue_ _would come to say goodbye, but there was no sighting of her. He knew she'd gone to a nearby_ _village to visit her grandmother but he had hoped t_ _hat she would be back before he left. He fiddled wit_ _h his satchel, as he looked around the village one more time. As he saw no glimpse of her, he turned and walked towards the wagon._

“ _Merlin! Wait!” Merlin turned around to see Nimue running towards him, her black hair flying wild behind her. She reached him and threw her arms around his neck. “I am so glad I got back in time. I was worried I would be too late.”_

_Merlin smiled as they pulled apart and indicated the wagon. “You almost were.”_

“ _Well, I'm here now,” Nimue smiled. “Even if it is to say goodbye.”_

_Merlin smiled softly, before he fumbled with his satchel pulling it open and taking out a small, wrapped object. He handed it over to her. “I, made this for you.”_

_Nimue took the object and unwrapped it, looking at the ornately crafted mirror. “You...made this?_

_Merlin shook his head, and placed his hand over hers. “The mirror is one of my mother's but I used my magic to enchant it.”_

“ _Enchant it? How?”_

_Merlin smiled. “All you have to do is say my name and it'll allow me to speak to you, no matter where I am.”_

_Nimue looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I shall treasure it. And it will be nice to actually talk to you than wait for the letters that you will take for ever to write.”_

_Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile, knowing she was right. He looked over at his parents who were waiting patiently for him._

“ _You better go,” Nimue said with a sad smile. She gave him a last hug, before he turned and walked away. Hoping that it wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again._

* * *

“So, how exactly do you plan on helping us find the missing piece?” Regina asked.

Emma shifted a little nervously and pulled out the dreamcatcher, showing it to them. “Because I saw the moment Merlin became a tree on this.”

Belle and Regina frowned at Emma, while Blue shrunk back slightly. It was one thing having people know who she used to be. But it was quite another to have them know everything that she'd done.

“Emma, this is dark magic,” Regina commented as she took the dreamcatcher off of Emma. “They catch more than dreams. Not to mention you have to wave it over someone to see the memory.”

Emma sighed. “Not this one. This dark magic is stronger, more unpredictable than any magic I've ever used. The image just appeared,” she added. “The dreamcatcher showed me a memory that's going to help us. Merlin's. I saw him. I saw the moment he was trapped in the tree,” Emma's eyes travelled over to Blue, who was looking at the floor. “Do you want to tell them?”

“If you mean you saw Blue cast the spell, we already know that,” Belle commented.

“No, not that,” Emma replied with a shake of her head. “The other person who was there,” she looked over at Blue giving her a soft smile. “The one that Merlin wept for.”

“Nimue,” Blue replied softly. “He loved her deeply, but at that point, she was no longer the woman that he had fallen in love with. She caught one of his tears on the knife that I then used to trap him.”

Regina's eyes lit up in inspiration as she listened to the conversation. “That's it. Sometimes, spells are like snakebites. You can make the anti-venom with the venom. If a tear of lost love trapped Merlin. Then another one might be able to get him out,” she turned to look at Belle and Blue. “Do you think it could work?”

Blue nodded. “I do.”

“So, where exactly do we find a tear of a lost love?” Belle asked.

-x-x-x-x-

Nimue paced the stone floors as she watched the scene unfold in the mirror. Now that they knew exactly how Merlin had been trapped in the tree, she knew it wouldn't be long before they freed him. She had hoped that her spy rubbing out the final ingredient would have stopped them from completing the potion, but now that was quite clearly not the case.

“What should we do now?” her companion asked. “If they free Merlin they will be able to defeat you.”

Nimue laughed. “Merlin's never been able to defeat me.”

“So you're just going to let them free him.”

“Of course I am,” Nimue smiled. “It'll be nice to see him again. Now, return to the castle and resume your disguise. It wouldn't do for you to be discovered just yet.”

The woman in the hood nodded her head at Nimue, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-x-x-x-x-

Henry walked out into the courtyard, and smiled as he noticed Killian, Robin and David all stood talking. He nodded in satisfaction, knowing that they would help him. He looked up to all three of them, and he also knew that they would keep his confidences. As he walked towards them, they turned and smiled at him.

“Can I ask you guys something?” he asked when he reached them.

“Course you can,” Robin replied.

“Anytime,” Killian added.

David smiled at his friends before looking over at his grandson. “So, what do you need?”

Henry shuffled awkwardly and looked down at his feet. “Well there's this girl...”

“It's always a girl,” Killian muttered, giving Henry a fond smile. “Is it the same one we've seen you talking too?”

Henry nodded. “Her name is Eira. She works in the kitchens. And I wanted some advice.”

“And you want advice on how to woo her?” Robin asked.

“I want to do something nice for her,” Henry replied. “Like a proper date. But we've only got Granny's here and I don't really know what to do.”

David smiled and patted his shoulder. “That's what we're here for, come on.”

The small group walked through the doors of the diner, and looked around. While Granny and Doc came by once a day to check everything was still there and to check the status of the food that was in the diner, there was still a bit of cleaning that needed to be done. Especially if they wanted to make it look nice for later that day.

“So what now?” Henry asked.

Robin looked around thoughtfully. “We could move all the tables back, leave one in the middle for the two of you to sit at.”

“Not to mention Granny's got some decorations out back that we can use,” David commented recalling the white lights that she'd put up in the window when they'd had Emma's birthday party last year. “How does that sound?”

Henry nodded. “It sounds good. But what about food. I'm not that great at cooking and I don't want Granny acting as chaperone.”

“Then we'll just have to sort that out before she arrives won't we?” Robin commented.

“You're just going to leave him and a girl without a chaperone?” David asked, agog. “What would Regina say?” He turned to look at Killian. “Or Emma?”

“That we trust the lad,” Killian replied sharing a bemused look with Robin, who nodded his agreement. “Both his mother's understand that Henry's growing up and needs his independence. Even if they don't want to admit it.”

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. He'd often overheard Emma and Regina lamenting Henry growing up. At a look from Henry, David had to agree with the assessment of the situation. They could certainly trust Henry.

“Now, as for food,” Robin said stirring the conversation back to what they had previously been talking about. “This is essentially your chance to impress her. A girl of Camelot will have no knowledge of the food from our realm.”

“Yes, Granny's lasagne will definitely impress,” Killian commented with a wry smile.

“I quite like Granny's lasagne.”

Henry looked over at Robin giving him a small smirk. “Don't let mom hear you say that. Actually, I was thinking of simple like burgers or something.”

“Simple is often better,” David agreed. “So, let's get started.”

A couple of hours later, Granny's had been transformed into a suitable place for a date. White lights had been strung up around the diner. A couple of tea lights had also been lit and placed on both the table and dotted on the other booths. While Killian and Robin had arranged the tables, David had helped Henry to prepare the food. Once that had been done, both plates had been set up underneath domes to keep the food warm. Henry smiled as he looked around the diner it looked perfect. They had been surprised that electricity was still working in the diner, but figured that either Regina or Blue had made sure they could still use the diner if they needed to.

“Thanks for the help,” Henry smiled as he looked at the three men he considered to be father figures.

Killian smiled back. “No need to thank us, lad.”

“Do you think she'll like it?” Henry asked with worried look.

“I think she will,” Robin replied. “But if she likes you. The location probably won't matter that much.”

“Says the man engaged to the former evil queen,” David chuckled. “He is right though. And remember, be yourself. The fact that you come from a different land can only help.”

Henry smiled. “She does like hearing about Storybrooke.”

* * *

_As the wagon came to a stop Merlin looked around the new village he would call home. He frowned as he noticed that it was fairly small, with only a few cottages dotted around and a large abbey. He turned to look at his parents with a frown, wondering why they'd moved here. His parents must have understood his confusion as they shared a look and indicated that he sit down on the stone bench._

_At a nod from her husband, Angharad sat beside her son. “When I first started teaching you how to control your magic, I reached out to an old friend of mine as I noticed the raw power in your magic. He told me and your father of a prophecy. One that they believe concerns you.”_

_Merlin frowned. “Me?”_

_Angharad nodded. “Its why we moved here. So they can train you.”_

“ _Why can't I continue learning from you?”_

“ _Because my magical power is limited,” she replied. “The Abbots, their power is almost limitless. They can teach you far better than I can.”_

“ _Am I going to be living there?” Merlin asked._

“ _Yes, but we'll be right here whenever you need us,” Peredur replied. Merlin sighed in response before he looked back at the building that would soon become his home._

_-x-_

_Merlin walked up to the doors of the abbey. He had spent the rest of the afternoon sat in the shade of the abbey, contemplating what was to come. Apart from telling him what was going happen and that there was a prophecy he hadn't got many answers from them. Now though, it was time for him to go to the abbey. He reached out and pulled the lever that was beside the door._

_After several moments of waiting, the large wooden door opened to reveal an old man dressed head to toe in a long, dark brown cowl. The man looked Merlin up and down before giving him a soft smile. “You must be Merlin. Come in.” Merlin walked inside the building and immediately took in the vaulted ceiling that seemed to stretch into the heavens themselves. “Your arrival has long since been foretold.”_

“ _My parents mentioned that,” Merlin muttered. “But they neglected to tell me exactly what this prophecy entailed.”_

“ _All in good in time,” the man smiled not missing the pointed look Merlin had sent his way. “My name is Llewellyn. What exactly do you know of us?”_

“ _Very little,” Merlin admitted. “My mother explained that you have an almost limitless power source.”_

“ _That is true,” Llewellyn agreed. “Our order is descended from the first practitioners of magic.”_

“ _The first sorcerers? Of Avalon? Or of all worlds?”_

“ _Both,” Llewellyn replied as they walked through a long room lined with shelves after shelves of books. “The magical knowledge contained within this library has been passed down for centuries, its come from many realms beside our own. We've found there is very little that magic cannot overcome.”_

_Merlin followed Llewellyn through another door and a long corridor, before they came to a stop outside another wooden door. Llewellyn raised a hand and knocked on the door. At the call of admittance they walked in. Merlin looked around the office in awe at the sight of even more books lining the walls. Not to mention the piles of parchment lying around._

“ _Ah Myrddin, we've been expecting you.”_

_The use of his birth name shocked Merlin. Only his grandmother had ever called him that. Others found it easier to use the simple Avalonian form. Merlin certainly agreed with them._

_Llewellyn stepped forward and indicated the man sat at a desk. “Merlin, this is the head abbot Hywel.”_

_Merlin felt the need to bow, though he was unsure as to the why. As he did just that, Hywel stood up and walked over to him. “I'm sure you're wondering exactly what the prophecy says aren't you?”_

“ _Well no one has yet told me how it pertains to me.”_

_Hywel nodded and watched as Llewellyn left the office. He pulled a scroll out from the pocket of his robe, and unfurled it before he passed it to Merlin. Merlin took the scroll and began to read it: 'Born on the winter solstice, the young man of powerful lineage will possess great power. He will help the golden king reclaim his throne and lead the saviour to defeat the greatest darkness known to man.'_

_Merlin looked up with a raised eyebrow. “You think this is me?”_

“ _It is you Myrddin,” Hywel replied. “Not only do your parents possess great magical ability. But your grandparents were powerful sorcerers. Magic runs through your blood. I met you as a child and even then I could sense the raw power you possessed. It can only be you. Your name is featured in many writings of other realms.”_

_Merlin frowned. “But how?”_

“ _That is an answer lost to the future.”_

_Merlin's frown deepened as Hywel's words sunk in. His name was written throughout the realms and yet they didn't know how that had happened. However, all that he had seen so far, in terms of knowledge and the stories that his parents had told him before he'd come here, left Merlin in no doubt that he was exactly where he was supposed to be._

* * *

Since the breakthrough about the missing ingredient, Merlin's tower had become a hub of activity. As neither Belle nor Blue had experienced lost love they knew they couldn't be much help in that, they had taken several vials of the potions and had gone back to experimenting just incase the tear plan failed. Emma and Regina had been joined by Snow who had come up to help. So far though, there hadn't been much in the way of progress. Snow had recalled her conversation with Arthur about Guinevere and Lancelot, and thought about asking the queen for a tear, but realised that she didn't want to be responsible for opening old wounds that Arthur had said were still raw.

“Loath as I am to admit it,” Regina said as she turned to face Snow, “your husband is somewhat good at solving these kinds of problems. Where is he?”

Snow shrugged. “He, Killian and Robin are helping Henry plan a little dinner date for his girlfriend. Well she's not his girlfriend as such, but I think he's hoping she might want to be.”

Regina frowned as she took in the smirk that Emma wore. “He's got a girlfriend?”

“Don't look at me,” Emma protested holding her hands up in surrender. “And that's not what she said. I just know there's this girl that he likes, I've seen them walking in the gardens occasionally.”

“You knew about this? And you didn't think to tell me? What's she like?”

Snow smiled at her stepmother's reaction. She'd always figured that it would be her that took Henry's growing up the hardest. “She's perfectly lovely. She works in the kitchens, and Henry really likes her.”

“But...”

“Oh come on Regina, its not like he's going to go off and get married or anything.” Emma smiled sharing an amused glance with Snow. “Surely you remember being a teenager, and the first flush of love.”

“I do,” Regina replied softly. Memories of Daniel flashed across her mind; their first meeting, her many riding lessons that had ended in soft kisses, the moment when they'd decided to run away. “That's it,” Regina said causing Emma and Snow to look at her. “I know where we can get a tear of lost love.”

“Where?”

“From me.”

* * *

_Merlin walked into his room and locked the door behind him. It had been three months since he'd come to the Abbey and in that time he'd learned more than he'd ever thought possible. Though he knew that he still had a long way to go, it hadn't escaped his notice that many of the scholars and abbots in the Abbey considered him to be extraordinarily powerful. It had only taken him a couple of weeks to master the subtle art of divination. Hywel had mentioned that it wouldn't be too long before he could read the future at will._

_He sat down on his bed, and settled back so that his back was against the wall and his feet were over the side. He picked up the other half of the enchanted mirror and held it aloft, hoping she would be on the other end. It had been a while since he'd last spoken to her. “Nimue.”_

_He sat in silence for a few moments before his reflection dissolved to reveal Nimue, looking exactly as he remembered._

“ _Merlin!” she smiled. “It's been too long.”_

_Merlin hung his head. “I know and I'm sorry for that.”_

_Nimue smiled softly. “I know you are, but it will all be worth it in the end right?”_

“ _It will,” Merlin agreed. “How are things in Eialdor?”_

_Nimue sighed. “I wouldn't know, I haven't been there in so long.” As confusion settled on Merlin's face, she quickly clarified. “I've been training too. I saved a young boy from drowning, and his father is a druid. He sensed that I have latent magical power and has been teaching me how to tap into it.”_

“ _That's wonderful.”_

“ _Really?” Nimue asked biting her lip and looking down._

“ _Of course it is,” Merlin replied. “We could work together, make lives better across the kingdom.”_

“ _That would be nice,” Nimue smiled, though Merlin sensed there was something off about it, as though it didn't quite match the brightness of her usual smiles. “I should go,” she said, drawing him out of his thoughts. “I'm meeting Aglain soon. He's promised to teach me healing spells.”_

_Merlin nodded and said goodbye before Nimue closed the connection between the mirrors. He set the mirror to one side and pondered just what it was about Nimue's response to his suggestion that they work together that had unsettled him slightly. Though he couldn't always see it, he wondered if he would be able to divine just exactly what sort of path she was on._

* * *

Emma followed Regina down the long corridor towards the small library, just around the corner from their rooms. While they could have done it in Merlin's tower, Blue and Belle were still experimenting with other ingredients incase this failed and Regina would rather they didn't see everything that she'd had to deal with when it came to Cora. Snow had also offered to be there with her, but Regina had refused. Once she may have took delight in Snow seeing the direct result of her actions, but now she had no desire to do that.

As they walked into the room, Regina flicked her wrist to open up the window, letting some air into the room. She then sat down in one of the chairs while Emma sat opposite her, dreamcatcher in her lap.

Emma leaned forward slightly and fixed Regina with a piercing look. “Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?”

Regina nodded. “If it helps to free Merlin, I can manage to relieve this moment.”

Emma picked up the dreamcatcher and held it aloft. “Okay, this is your last chance to back out. It's going to be intense.”

“I've told you, I'll be fine,” Regina sighed. “I can take it.”

“Okay,” Emma said handing it over to her. “Look into the circle.” Regina nodded and stared at the circle as Emma waved her hand across the dreamcatcher. Both watched as it glowed for a moment before the threads dissolved giving way to a scene from long ago.

_The stable was in near darkness as Cora studied her daughter. “So, this is your decision. This will make you happy?”_

_Regina looked over at Daniel, before she looked back at her mother. “It already has.”_

“ _Then who am I to stop you,” Cora said with a soft smile._

_Regina rushed forward and hugged her mother. For the first time, in a long time she truly felt like her mother cared about her and how she was feeling. “Thank you, mother.”_

_Cora smiled softly at her before she turned to look at Daniel and indicated that he follow her. “Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent.” Cora looked over her shoulder and looked at her daughter. “You always have to do what's best for your children.” She plunged her hand into Daniel's chest and pulled out his heart. Daniel fell to his knees, clutching at his chest as Cora squeezed it._

“ _Mother! no!” Regina gasped, as she rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him. She looked up at Cora who merely crushed the heart harder. “NO!” she sobbed as she watched the heart get completely crushed, becoming merely dust and Daniel fell backwards, no sign of life at all._

Emma reached forward and used the small vial to catch the tear that was falling. She put the stopper in the top of it before she leaned closer and placed her hand over Regina's. “I'm sorry.”

“It was like it was happening all over again.”

Emma looked over at her, sympathy all over her face. “I, I didn't know how things were for you.”

Regina frowned slightly. “You could see it too?”

Emma nodded. “I'm sorry. I don't understand how a mother could do something like that.”

Regina scoffed as she wiped away a few tears. “She thought she was doing what was best for me.”

“You sure you're alright?” Emma asked looking over at her friend.

Regina nodded and stood up from the chair, “Come on, now that we've got the final ingredient, we should be able to free Merlin tonight.”

Emma watched as Regina walked out of the room. Though Regina had implied she was fine, Emma knew that that wasn't true. However, Emma figured that there was only one person that Regina was liable to seek comfort in this instance. She stood up and walked out of the room, walking in the direction of her parents suite.

As she reached the door towards the rooms that they were staying in, she noticed that the door to Regina and Robin's suite was open. She chanced a look in the room and saw that her initial thoughts had been correct. She smiled softly as she saw Regina resting her head against Robin's shoulder, while he held her close. She could tell by the way Regina's shoulders were shaking slightly that she was crying. She turned away and pushed open the door to her parents suite, giving Regina time to compose herself.

Robin pulled back from Regina slightly as he felt her sobs subside. He wiped away the few traces of tears. “Do you feel better?”

Regina nodded slightly. “A little.” She leant her head against his shoulder and breathed in and out letting his heartbeat calm her mind. She needed to be completely clear headed when they cast the spell.

-x-x-x-x-

Henry looked around Granny's, smiling as he took in how it had been decorated. He was thankful that he'd had the three men he considered father figures to help him plan this. They had given him a much needed boost of confidence, as well as some good advice in regards to Eira. He smiled as he heard the sounds of Yaz playing in the background. His father had taught him that trick, and it seemed to work just fine at the ball, Eira had at least wanted to see him again. He looked up as the door opened and smiled as he saw Eira walk in. She smiled back at Henry before she looked around the diner.

“Did you do all of this?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Henry nodded. “With a little bit of help from my family.” Henry walked around the table and pulled out the chair for her. Eira gave him a shy smile as she sat down. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure,” she nodded. She watched as Henry walked over to the counter before returning with two glasses filled with a dark coloured liquid. “What is this?”

“It's a drink, from my realm,” Henry replied. “Its called soda.”

Eira gave him a weary smile before she took a sip of the drink. Though the taste was unusual to her, she found that she quite liked it. “That's certainly better than the drinks they serve at the balls here.”

Henry couldn't help but give a small laugh at her reaction.“So, I thought after dinner, we could watch a movie. Ah. It's easier if I show you. On my phone. The screen's small, but here, look,” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, showing her the screen and that it still gave a clear picture. He chuckled as he noticed Eira's reaction to his phone “If I'd known I was coming, I would've loaded more, but I brought _Commando_ and _Harold and Maude_. We'll do _Harold and Maude._ It's a good date movie, I think.”

“A date? What's that?” Eira frowned

“It's, uh... Never mind.” Henry's cheeks flushed slightly

“Are you... courting me?”

“Uh... Maybe.”

Eira flushed as she realised what Henry had thought. “Uh... you're sweet. But...”

“Oh,” Henry murmured, his blush deepening, and he fixed his gaze to his lap.

Eira leaned across the table, placing her hand over his. “I don't feel the same way about you as you do me. Henry, please... Listen, I thought we were just spending time together as friends. There's someone else that I've got an understanding with. He's one of the village boys in training to become a knight of Camelot.”

* * *

 _Since he had left_ _Ruthin Abbey,_ _Merlin had set about travelling across the land and between realms learning all he could about them and whatever magic they had. He also made time to help those that had asked for his help. Though it could be a lonely life, he had company in the form of Dafydd, the young man that_ _Hywel had assigned to be Merlin's apprentice._ _The pair were as close as brothers and had forged a deep friendship_ _despite Dafydd being an apprentice._

 _They had been walking for a while, when Merlin noticed the white stone spires of Camelot. He recalled his last conversation with Nimue and how she had mentioned that she had been working with the official court sorcerer,_ _Morgause. Knowing that they had nowhere pressing that they needed to be, Merlin indicated that they should take a detour to the castle._

 _They walked through the open gates of the castle and looked around at the marketplace that had been set up. While Merlin had seen the marketplace before, Dafydd (having grown up in a neighbouring kingdom) had never seen neither Camelot or its marketplace before. As they looked amongst the various stalls, Merlin turned at the sound of someone calling his name. His smile grew as_ _he realised that it was Nimue. She hurriedly weaved through the crowds before she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him._

“ _Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?” she asked when she pulled back from him._

_Merlin smiled back. “Until I saw the spires, I didn't know I'd be visiting,” a light cough made him turn to his right. “Oh, I do apologise, Nimue, this is Dafydd, he's my apprentice. Dafydd this is Nimue.”_

_Dafydd smiled at the woman and kissed her hand lightly. “So you're Nimue, the beautiful woman, Merlin wouldn't stop talking about.”_

_Merlin blushed and avoided their gazes while Nimue laughed and patted Merlin's arm. “Glad to know that I'm worthy of being talked about,” she said, green eyes shining brightly._

“ _Merlin said that you were apprenticed to the court sorcerer.”_

 _Nimue nodded. “I was. But she left her post three months ago. I am now the court sorcerer. King Vortigen himself appointed me._ _Prince Uther supported it too, he's been taking on more and more of the king's duties since King Vortigen fell ill. I fear it shan't be much longer before there's a new King on the throne.”_

“ _Is there anything you can do?” Merlin asked._

_Nimue shook her head. “I've tried looking through all of the books in my rooms. But I've not been able to find anything.”_

“ _I could help you look if you wish,” Merlin offered. “Dafydd won't mind being left to his own devices for a while. Will you?”_

“ _Not at all,” Dafydd replied watching as the pair exchanged a few coy smiles._

_-x-_

_Merlin looked around the room at the top of the tower. It looked_ _vastly different to the one that he had been given at the Abbey. As well as being different to the rooms that he had seen as belonging to Hywel and Llewellyn._

“ _I'm sure its nothing like what you'_ _re used to.”_ _Nimue said, looking down at her feet. He'd shown her the study he'd occupied at the abbey on the mirror once and it was nothing like this room. It was round, with walls lined with various books, a cauldron sat in the middle of the room. A small bed la_ _y in a far corner. “I like to be near my work,” she commented in response to a questioning look that had been sent her way by Merlin._

 _Merlin smiled over at her, as he walked over to the shelves and studied the books that she had,_ _many of which he himself had read._ _The majority of them were ones that detailed various poisons and their antidotes. Others detailed various magical illnesses and their remedies. However, he had to frown when he caught sight of a couple of titles against the far wall._ _They looked extremely similar to those that the abbots had kept locked away in a large glass case as they contained magic that they considered dangerous. Some talked about how to utilise an army of undead soldiers, some contained spells that required blood magic – though some of those were useful when creating protection charms. There was also a large black_ _tome with faded gold lettering on the spine. He knew exactly what magic resided within that one._

“ _They were Morgause's,” Nimue commented when she noticed which books he was paying attention to. “I didn't know what to do with them,” she added. “I thought about getting rid of them, but I didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands.”_

_Merlin nodded understandingly. “I could take them for you. Pass them to the Abbots, they would keep them locked away.”_

“ _No!” Nimue replied. “I mean, I don't know why, but I've got a strange feeling they shouldn't be removed from this tower.”_

 _Merlin frowned as he took in her reaction. Though he trusted her, there was small corner of his mind that was needling him, saying that something wasn't right. However, he pushed that down, Nimue had never shown any hint of being interested in dark and dangerous magic and he doubted it would be any different now._ _A glance out of the window confirmed to Merlin that the day was drawing to a close and that he should be off. He said his goodbyes to his old friend before he left the tower. All the while knowing that he'd have to keep a close eye on her. At least until he was sure that she wasn't treading a dark path._

* * *

As the moonlight shone down into the gardens, the small group gathered beside the 'Merlin' tree. In addition to Regina and Emma, there was also Snow, Robin, David, Killian, Arthur, Guinevere, Belle, Blue and Rula. They had set the potion on the low wall beside the tree. Emma looked around the group.

“Is everyone ready?” When everyone nodded, Emma pulled out the vial from the pocket of her cloak and passed it over to Regina.

“And now for the final ingredient,” Regina said as she removed the stopper from the top of the vial and poured it into the flask. Everyone held their breath as the potion began to smoke, deep grey tendrils raising to the top of the flask, before it died back down. Regina frowned. “I don't understand, it should've worked.”

Emma's eyes widened in realisation and she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. “It's simple. Your heartbreak wasn't strong enough.”

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously. “What?”

Emma held up her hands. “No, no. I know it was real. But you've got Robin now,” she pointed out, watching as Regina looked over at him. “You've healed. You've moved on.”

Regina was about to comment when Snow's voice echoed in the darkness. “Henry?”

The two women turned to see Henry walking towards them. Both frowned as they had expected him to be back later. As he drew closer to them, both noticed that something had upset him.

“Henry are you okay?” Emma asked as the rest of their family walked over to them, leaving Belle and Blue with Arthur, Guinevere and Rula.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

Regina frowned as she took in her son's demeanour. “No, you're not. What happened?”

“Henry?” Snow prompted.

Henry shook his head. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Regina and Emma shared a look and indicated that the others should step back a bit, leave him alone with his mothers. As they watched them walk away, Emma turned back to Henry. “You know you can tell us anything.”

Henry looked up at both his mothers, the sympathetic looks on both of their faces, and sighed. “I tried doing what grandpa said. I acted like myself, and Eira wanted nothing to do with me. She doesn't like me.” Both Emma and Regina felt their hearts break a little as they heard his voice break. “Maybe if I was a hero she'd like me.”

“Oh Henry,” Emma sighed, as Regina picked up a cloth from the wall.

“Well, she might not consider you a hero,” Regina said as she pressed the cloth against Henry's cheek catching a tear with it. “But you will be to us,” she added. “This will work. This tear, Henry. Your tear.”

Henry's countenance brightened momentarily. “It can free Merlin?”

Emma nodded, giving her son a wide smile, before she pulled him into a hug. “You can save me kid.”

Regina passed the cloth over to Emma, before she and Henry moved back to stand with the others. There was no telling what would happen if this work. And as Emma's magic was currently the strongest, they had figured that she'd be best placed to control the magic. They watched as she dropped the cloth into the flask and once again the grey smoke rose up out of it. As the smoke separated into two halves, one a blinding white, the other the same inky tendrils that had consumed Emma all those weeks ago, Regina felt Henry grip her cloak tightly, worried for his other mother. She moved her arm so it was around his shoulders and pulled him against her.

The tendrils of the magic, wrapped themselves around Emma as though they were duelling, before they appeared to enter Emma. The group watched as Emma raised her hands and directed her magic at the tree. They noticed that her left hand was channelling the light magic, while her right channelled the dark magic. The magic wrapped itself around the tree as Emma continued to drive it towards the tree. After a few moments, the magic died down leaving a cloaked figure, hunched over in the spot where the tree had once stood.

Killian rushed over to Emma as she swayed shakily as a result of the magical energy that she'd used. As she sagged against him in relief, the others moved closer to the figure. After he stumbled momentarily, he straightened up, stretching out as he did so. Merlin pulled back the hood of his cloak and smiled at the group assembled around him. All stared at the man in shock, he wasn't what they expected at all. For a start he was younger than any of them had thought he would be. Merlin gave Arthur a bow, before he turned to face Emma.

“I've been waiting a long time for you, Emma.”

* * *

_Uther flung the door to the tower open, and stormed into the room fixing the dark haired woman with an unflinching gaze._

“ _Why didn't you tell us?” he yelled. “When we came to you for help, you promised you could cure her. Yet she dies in childbirth? How is that helping?”_

“ _The nature of the magic used required a life for a life. It's how its always been. Magic always comes with a price.”_

“ _Which you didn't tell us about.”_

“ _I tried to,” Nimue replied, the lie falling easily from her tongue._

_Uther glared dangerously at her, anger flashing across his eyes. “As of this moment, you are banished from Camelot. If you ever set foot in this kingdom again I shall have you executed for crimes against the king.”_

“ _And just where do you expect to find another court sorcerer?”_

_Uther smiled viciously. “There won't be one. From now on, magic is banned in Camelot. Anyone suspected of practicing sorcery will be executed without trial.”_

“ _You'll never stop us. One day your hatred of magic will be your downfall,” Nimue snarled. “I certainly won't rest until the Pendragon line is finished.”_

_Merlin stared at the mirror in horror. The scene it had shown him had horrified him completely. He'd sensed Nimue was starting to traverse down a dark path but he hadn't thought she'd fall this far so fast. He had planned to stop her, but now knew that it was too late. With a wave of his hand he cleared the mirror, he had to get to her before she left. There was one thing he had to know. With another wave of his hand, he transported himself to the tower where Nimue was packing away her things._

“ _Why did you do it?”_

“ _Merlin, you scared me,” Nimue said as she turned to see him. She moved to hug him but frowned when he stepped away from her._

“ _Why did you do that spell?” Merlin repeated. “You knew what would happen why didn't you tell them?”_

_Nimue shrugged. “It wouldn't have mattered. Uther wanted an heir, he didn't care how he got one.”_

_Merlin shook his head. “You could have used water from Lake Ogwen, it would have given Uther his heir and wouldn't have required a price to be paid.”_

“ _Well maybe I was hoping that Uther would be the one to pay the price,” Nimue replied, her tone harsh and cold. “End the Pendragon line once and for all.”_

_Merlin frowned. “Why would you even want that? The Nimue I knew was a gentle soul.”_

“ _The Nimue you knew is dead, she wants vengeance. Vengeance for Aglain and his people. He told me what Uther's great grandmother Queen Annis had done to the druids. She slaughtered an entire settlement just because they dared set up a village to close to the castle. Since then they have been biding their time to end the Pendragon line.”_

“ _You've been planning this?”_

_Nimue smiled. “For a long time. Since I was taken in by Aglain. It was he who introduced me to Morgause, between them I had the darkest of magical educations.” Her smile fell slightly as she heard a commotion in the distance. “Well, I have to go or I'll be executed.” Nimue waved her hand and a satchel appeared in it. “I'm sure our paths will cross again.”_

_Merlin watched as Nimue disappeared without so much as a glance back at him. He hung his head and sighed deeply, before he too transported himself out of the room. As he returned to the small dwelling that he called home, Merlin shuddered as the first tear fell. He wept for the woman that he had loved and lost. He'd imagined them travelling the realms together. But now that would never be. He could see everything he'd imagined change right in front of his eyes._

* * *

“So, you're Merlin?” David asked as the small group walked into the council room. He couldn't quite believe that the young man in front of him was the legendary wizard.

Merlin chuckled. “You were expecting someone older right?” David nodded and Merlin's smile widened. “Well, being a tree is certainly good for your skin.”

“It is an honour to meet you at last Merlin,” Arthur said as he approached the wizard.

“The honour is mine, your majesty,” Merlin replied. “I am glad to see that you have become the great king I knew you would be.”

“I don't know about great,” Arthur hedged, rubbing the back of his neck.

Merlin turned to look at his old student and smiled. “Rula, I'm glad to see that you have helped him,” Rula inclined her head in response and beamed at him, before he turned to face Blue. “And, Morgana I'm glad to see that you have finally returned to Camelot, and chosen the right path.”

Blue acknowledged his comment with a small smile. “I prefer to be known as Blue.”

Killian coughed slightly drawing their attention to him. “Look, there will be time for a catch up later. Now that the Great Sorcerer is amongst us, maybe he'll tell us. Can you do what your apprentice said?” he asked. “Can you rid Emma of the darkness?”

Merlin tilted his head and studied Emma. “Sure. But there is a caveat. Darkness like this. It take a hold of a person, finds its way deep inside where nobody else can ever see it. So if I am to free you from its grasp, I have to know one thing. Is your heart truly ready to be free. Because it is up to you, just as much as it is up to me.”

Emma frowned as she considered it. Though she wanted to be free. There was a small part of that wasn't ready to let go. “I'm not sure.”

Merlin held up a hand to stem the tide of comments that had erupted as a result of Emma's honesty. “That doesn't matter right now. There is something we have to do first. And I will need Emma to accompany me.”

“Why?” Regina asked.

“Because first, we must make Excalibur whole again,” Merlin replied. “And I would like Emma to come with me to locate the item we require.”

Emma looked over at Merlin. “What is it?”

“It is a spark from mankind's original fire, the Flame of Prometheus,” Merlin explained. “It is this fire that forged Excalibur many years ago. We shall need it to make Excalibur whole. We should be back before night has fallen properly.”

-x-

Emma stood in front of the fountain watching as Merlin spoke with Rula before they set off. She turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled as she saw Killian approaching her. As soon as he reached her, he pulled her into his arms and held her close, lips brushing against the top of her head.

“You'll return before its too dark right?” he asked when they broke apart.

Emma nodded. “We go and get this spark thing and then I'm working my way back to you babe.”

Killian smiled and regarded her closely. “I know when you're quoting something.”

“And I love that you never know what it is,” Emma smirked. “Anyway with a bit of luck, we can put Excalibur back together tomorrow, and then, bam, no more darkness.”

“I still want you to be careful, Emma.” Killian commented as he reached up and pulled off a necklace. He took the ring that was on the end of the chain and handed it over to her.

“Whoa,” Emma laughed.

Killian smirked as he realised what Emma was thinking of. “Calm down Swan, I'm not proposing. You know I'm a survivor. This ring is why,” he explained. “I've had it for many years, it's the reason I'm still alive. Or it could be. Who knows?”

Emma smiled. “You know I can't die today. I'm immortal now.”

Killian gave her a sad smile. “The Dark One is immortal. Emma isn't. Bring her home to me,” he said. “At the very least, this ring is a reminder that you've got a piercing eyed, smouldering pirate here, who loves you.”

“I love you too,” Emma replied leaning in and kissing him lightly.

When they broke apart, Merlin walked over to them. “Are you ready? It's time we were heading off.”

-x-x-x-x-

As they walked through the woods, silence reigned between the two. While Merlin was enjoying being able to walk once again, and not stood in one place, Emma was contemplating whether ot not she felt ready to give up the darkness.

“You're wondering if you're truly ready aren't you?”

Emma turned and looked at Merlin wondering how he had read her mind. “I am,” she nodded. “It's just, ever since I got here, I've been seeing Rumplestiltskin in my head,” she explained. “He said he would only be with me until I embraced my dark powers. I've not seen him recently. So I'm thinking that maybe that's a bad thing.”

Merlin frowned. “Have you embraced your powers.”

Emma shook her head. “I don't think so. I've used my powers since we got here. Once intentionally and then another without thinking. But even before that, I had done some dark things,” she added. “I killed Cruella when she was threatening my son, I nearly killed my childhood best friend Lily. I just worry that the darkness that was already in there is just going to make it harder for me to stop being the Dark One. But there's hope right?”

Merlin smiled. “There's always hope Emma. And the path I see for you, it's looking good.”

As they ventured further into the woods, Ruthin Abbey appeared to them. Merlin sighed sadly as he took in the ruined façade of the Abbey that had been his home for a long time. Thankfully though, he could sense that what they needed was right where it was.

“This structure was once a large abbey.”

“What happened to it?” Emma asked.

“The usual,” Merlin sighed. “They were attacked, and the building burned.”

“Was it Nimue?”

“I don't know,” Merlin replied with a shake of his head. “I don't think so, but I suppose it could have been. I know that she stole a lot of the spell books they'd locked away. She used to be quite different you know.”

Emma nodded. “I'd seen that.”

“Anyway, there was a hidden section of the building that I don't believe anyone knew about,” Merlin explained. “It was where the Abbots kept the spark hidden.”

“And this fire was special?”

Merlin nodded. “The fire it was from, burned for a long time. It burned long enough for both Excalibur to be forged and broken here. The first Dark One stole it from the sorcerer's, but they got got it back and it was then that they put enchantments over it.”

“And you can break them?”

Merlin nodded. “I can. With this.”

Emma frowned as she looked at the dagger. “My family just let you take this?”

Merlin shrugged. “I didn't ask permission.”

Emma chuckled as he walked towards the ruins of what once used to be the library. He held the dagger out feeling it vibrate against his hand as he got closer to the hidden section. He waved the dagger in a square shape watching as the same shape appeared on the floor in front of him. He used his boot to sweep the dirt away. He knelt down and pulled open the small hatch. Merlin picked up a box and opened it, smiling as he saw the flame.

“Is that it?” Emma asked kneeling down beside him.

“It is,” Merlin nodded. “So, Emma, are you ready to be truly free of the darkness?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. Return to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: we rid Emma of the darkness and team Storybrooke search for a way home. And flashbacks reveal Arthur's battle with Cenred and a glimpse at what happened to Nimue after she sent Morgana through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that great at writing action scenes, so I hope they're okay.
> 
> Also there is a small moment that has been adapted from a scene in the TV adaptation of A Discovery of Witches. I can't recall if it's in the book as its been a while since I read the series

_Nimue_ _walked towards the Crystal Caves. She'd gotten rid of Morgana,_ _and_ _Merlin was now a tree, now she just needed to figure out how big of a threat Arthur was to her. She wanted to be rid of all Pendragon's but if it turned out he wouldn't be any sort of threat to her, she'd leave him alone. As he was being raised by peasants, he probably wouldn't get near the throne at all. She looked up as the caves came into view. She pulled back the hood of her cloak and walked towards the entrance._

_As she entered the cave, she heard low whispering echoing all around her. She knew that this was the Disir. She reached the centre of the cave and stood in front of it, waiting for the Disir to appear before her. She wasn't waiting too long before the blue skinned creature appeared in front of her._

“ _Nimue,” it hissed in a low whisper. “What brings you into these caves?”_

“ _I want information,” Nimue replied. “Information about Arthur Pendragon.”_

“ _And what do you want to know?”_

“ _His future,” Nimue replied. “What will become of him?”_

_The Disir studied the witch for a moment, before it waved a hand over the crystal in the centre of the cave. “The boy will survive, and he will thrive. Twenty five years, from now, he will return to the castle where he was born and take his place as King of Camelot. He shall lead the kingdom into a golden age of peace and prosperity. Magic users will live in harmony with those that don't possess magic.”_

_At that Nimue raised an eyebrow. “He'll overthrow Cenred and Helios?”_

“ _Indeed he will. The prophecies of Merlin will guide him.”_

“ _Merlin is trapped within a tree beside the ruins of the White Castle.”_

_The Disir smirked. “And yet he will still help him.”_

“ _Then I'll just have to find a way to stop him won't I?” Nimue commented haughtily. She turned on her heel and walked back out of the cave. She didn't stop walking until she reached a small clearing. She pulled the wand out from the pocket of her cloak and waved it, causing a portal to erupt. She had a quarter of a century before she needed to deal with Arthur seriously, until then she would bide her time elsewhere. And she knew exactly which realm it was that she could find what she was looking for._

* * *

“So, Emma, are you ready to be truly free of the darkness.”

Emma looked at the small spark of red and orange. She'd initially been hesitant, but talking with him earlier had helped calm her a little. With the way things had been playing out over the past couple of days, Emma had felt like she'd needed her magic in case trouble knocked on the doors of Camelot. There had also been a worry that they might never free Merlin and that it would only be a matter of time before she fully gave herself over to the darkness. However, now that they had freed Merlin, and held in their hands the very thing that could help, Emma was feeling more confident than she had in a long time. She looked over at Merlin who was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

“I'm ready.”

“Then I believe its time that we return to Camelot.” Merlin said as he stood up. With a wave of his hand he transported them from the ruins of the old abbey to the castle gates.

-x-

Regina stood on the balcony of their suite looking out over the Kingdom. She realised it was a shame that she hadn't spent much time out here. Most of her time here had been devoted to freeing Merlin. Now though, the man was out of his wooden prison and they would probably be back in Storybrooke within the next 24 hours. While she was relishing the idea of wearing her own clothes once again, there was a part of her that would miss Camelot.

“Nice night isn't it?”

Regina turned around and smiled at Snow as she walked out onto the balcony. “Indeed.”

Snow leaned against the balustrade looking out over the kingdom. “This is the one thing I miss when in Storybrooke. Just being able to stand on a balcony and enjoy the peace and quiet of a spring evening.”

Regina frowned. “You can do that in Storybrooke. Just buy a house with a balcony or a front porch.”

Snow acknowledged the truth of her words. “David and I have talked about it, but the loft just feels like home.”

“Snow, you made many places your home while you were a bandit. Anywhere you live with Charming will feel like home to you.” Snow couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look that crossed Regina's face in that moment. “I've been spending far too much time with you.”

“Either that or Robin's nature is rubbing off on you.”

“No, its definitely from spending too much time with you,” Regina laughed.

-x-x-

As she walked down the corridor towards Arthur's chambers, Blue took a deep breath. Since she had revealed the truth about her past, she had been hesitant to speak with him. If only because she was scared about what would happen. However, she knew that if she ever wanted to move on from her past properly, she would have to speak with him. She raised a hand and knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

Blue pushed the door open and walked in, looking around the room. She spotted Arthur sat in a chair looking out over the kingdom. She coughed lightly. “Your majesty?”

Arthur turned to look at her, giving her a wan smile. “I did wonder if you would come and speak to me.” He indicated the chair opposite, watching as she sat down. “I know how long its been for me since we last met, how long has it been for you?”

“Several centuries,” Blue replied with a sigh. “I've rather lost count over the years.”

“How does that even happen?” Arthur asked with a frown. “Surely there can't be that much of a time difference between realms.”

Blue shrugged. “I don't know if I'm honest. I just know that after your father died, Nimue sent me through a time portal so I was transported back in time as well.” Blue looked down at her folded hands. “I did actually want to say sorry. I know it makes up for nothing, and I won't gain forgiveness for it, but I do want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did.”

“I know,” Arthur nodded. “And you're right I can't forgive you for what you did, even if you were somewhat manipulated by Nimue. But I do want to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes. I know now that my father wasn't always the best ruler. And I don't think I would be the king I am today if I had been raised by him, instead of in Eialdor.”

“I think you're not giving yourself enough credit.” Blue replied. “I think you were always going to be a great king.”

Arthur smiled over at her. When she gave a soft smile in response, Arthur could see shades of the young woman who had used to keep him entertained when his nursemaid was busy. He may not remember everything about his first few years in the castle, but those were some memories that he remembered best.

-x-x-

The castle was quiet as they walked inside. Emma walked in the direction of the staircase, turning around with a frown when she realised that Merlin wasn't following her. “You not coming?” she asked tilting her head in his direction.

“No, there are forces out there who don't wish to see the darkness destroyed,” Merlin replied. “It is best if the flame stays under several protection spells and my own guard.”

“You know King Arthur will insist on having a guard of his own too.”

Merlin nodded his head in agreement. “Maybe so, but I'll feel more comfortable watching it myself.”

Emma frowned. “You don't want to sleep?”

“There will be plenty of time for that. This is more important.”

Emma shrugged slightly and gave him a small smile as he walked into the council chambers. She turned around and walked up towards her own room. On reaching the corridor, she looked through the slightly open door to Regina's rooms and smiled as she saw Henry sleeping soundly, curled up on the small seat in front of the fire. She closed the door softly, and walked across the small hallway to her own rooms. Emma smiled as she saw Killian sat at the small table looking at something on it.

“Property section huh?” she asked when she reached him and placed her hands on his shoulder. She couldn't help but giggle as he jumped a little.

“Did you find the flame?” Killian replied when he turned around to face her.

“Don't change the subject,” Emma commented with a smirk. “Why were you looking at the property section.”

Killian sighed. “It's something that Henry and I have been working on. Well its mostly been Henry, I've helped in the past couple of days.”

“Helped with what?”

“We've been looking at houses in Storybrooke for you,” Killian replied. “For you and Henry,” he added. “I know you like living with your parents, it's why we've looked at ones close enough to the loft so that you're not too far from them.”

“And where do you factor into these property searches?”

Killian rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, in the future, I was hoping that we would move in together.”

Emma smiled as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think I could be open to that.” She pressed her lips against his. “And yes, we did find the flame. This time tomorrow, we'll be back in Storybrooke and no more Dark Swan.”

* * *

_The silence of the glade was interrupted by the swirling 'whoosh' of a portal opening and two people falling out of it._ _Nimue stood up and looked around, brushing the dirt off of her cloak. She looked down at her travelling companion and held out a hand._ _The other woman glared up at her, before standing by herself._

“ _This is Camelot?” she asked, looking around the glade and the ruins of the once grand castle. “So much for the legendary kingdom.”_

“ _Don't be fooled, in it's day this was quite the castle,” Nimue smiled. “And it will be again.”_

“ _And this gives me my revenge how?”_

“ _Patience my dear. All will come in time.”_

_The woman glanced over at Nimue and frowned. This hadn't been exactly what she had in mind when Nimue had promised her revenge. Yet, she'd been waiting most of her life for this. A few more years couldn't hurt. “So, what do we do now?”_

“ _Now, we find the boy and a way to infiltrate the resistance.”_

_The woman smiled maliciously. “I think I have a way to do that.”_

* * *

As usual the castle was a hive of activity that morning. Servants went from room to room cleaning, members of the court used the library and took tea in each others rooms. After Emma and Merlin had returned, Merlin had placed the flame in the council room with several protection spells and a permanent guard. He didn't want to take any chances and neither did any of the Storybrooke contingent. Now though, morning had broken and it was time. They gathered around the Round Table. The two halves of Excalibur placed in the middle of the table. Henry had wanted to be there, but both Emma and Regina had insisted that he stay with Granny and the dwarves who were looking after Neal and Roland. Initially, he had protested a lot but both his mothers had been insistent that he be nowhere near the council room incase anything went wrong. As much as they wanted Emma to be free of the darkness, they valued Henry's safety more.

“So that's the flame?” Killian asked looking into the box.

Merlin nodded. “It is. Emma, if you'd do the honours.”

Emma glanced over at him, before looking over at her friends and family, who nodded at her giving her reassuring smiles. She pulled the flame out of the box and spun it between her palms before she pressed it down onto the two blades. A copper coloured light shone bright, encompassing both blades. Once the light died down, the gathered group drew near to the table. Where both blades had been, there was now only one long sword. The name _Emma Swan_ still engraved on the tip.

“Now what?” Regina asked.

“Now,” Merlin replied. “Now we removed the darkness.” Merlin waved his hand conjuring up a golden amulet. “When I removed the darkness I’ll need a vessel to contain it. I can then destroy that and the darkness at the same time.

Arthur frowned. “Are you sure? That looks like it has value to it.”

“It did, once,” Merlin agreed. “But that woman is long gone. No trace of her remains,” he added, acknowledging Emma's eyes. “This shows that I'm accepting of that.” He shook his head to clear the thoughts. “Emma, I shall ask you again. Are you ready to be free of the darkness?”

“I am,” she replied instantly.

Merlin nodded at her and indicated that the others should stay back. He picked up Excalibur and held it aloft. Almost as it was being summoned. Inky black tendrils came out of Emma and began to wrap around the sword. Merlin flicked his wrist, brining the amulet up. He spoke a few words in ancient tongue and the smoke entered the amulet. Merlin placed it back down on the table, before piercing it with Excalibur.

Everyone held their breaths as they waited to see what would happen. A bright light engulfed Emma, dying down to reveal her in the same outfit that she had worn the night she took on the darkness.

“It's done,” Merlin said with a tired smile.

Emma breathed in deeply, and opened her eyes looking around the council room. Everything seemed fresher, more vibrant now that she was no longer burdened by the darkness. She turned around and smiled at her friends and family. Snow immediately rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. David close behind.

“Okay mom, dad, you can let me breathe now.”

Snow gave a small laugh, tear tracks on her face. She was glad her daughter was back to normal. She and David stepped away from Emma allowing Killian to speak with her. Killian was about to comment when Emma leaned in and kissed him.

While the Charming family celebrated, Regina, Robin, Blue and Belle walked over to the round table and looked at the amulet. Merlin had encased it in a magical dome to stop any of the darkness escaping. Even though it had been destroyed, Merlin had made them aware of the fact that a few fragments of darkness may exist within it. As if to prove his point, they watched as a few tendrils tried to penetrate the magical membrane but had no success before it slunk back inside the amulet.

“So, what do we do with it now?” Robin asked looking over at Merlin.

“Now we need to store it somewhere. Somewhere it won't call to anyone,” Merlin replied, his gaze landing on Regina. “I believe you have something that might be useful.”

Regina smiled, knowing exactly which item he was referring to, though her smile dimmed as she thought of the small snag in the plan. “But its back in Storybrooke. My magic isn't powerful enough to transport it between realms.”

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment. “Then I guess its time for you all to return home.”

-x-x-x-x-

Nimue smiled victoriously as she watched Merlin declare that Camelot's guests should return back to their realm. Once they were gone, she could put the next phase of her plan into action. She also that her companion was getting more antsy, the longer the saviour and her family were in the kingdom, the more likely she was going to do something stupid, despite the patience Nimue had tried to instil in her friend.

“Why are you smiling?” she asked. “They're going to get away. Then this will all have been for nothing.”

Nimue turned to face her. “This is all part of my plan. Now, run along and continue to play your part,” she held up her hand to stop the question she could see forming. “For now, they need to believe that you are still on their side. That you're still the same Rula that's been Arthur's faithful mage all these years.”

Rula glared at Nimue, who simply shrugged at her, before she cut her palm letting a couple of drops spill onto the ground, and another fall into a bronze chalice with ancient runic symbols marking the edges. As the ground shook beneath their feet, Rula vanished in a cloud of smoke. Nimue shook her head at the younger woman's reaction, she was always so easily riled. She found it quite impressive that no one in Camelot had yet realised that Rula wasn't the same as she'd always been. As she healed the cut on her hand, Nimue changed the image on her mirror to see what the woman would do next. She smiled as she watched Rula walk towards the room belonging to her former student, Morgana. The woman always was predictable. Still it didn't interfere with her plans too much. She just hoped that she could get her back on her leash when they were gone.

Nimue felt a shiver go down her spine, and changed the image to show that of another woman. She watched as Merida spoke to three other women. By the look on the young queen's face, she was in no doubt of what the women were being told and where they would go next. Nimue eventually smiled, relishing the coming challenge. They might be useful for a spot of subterfuge. She already knew Merida's weaknesses, she just needed to figure out the weaknesses of the other three. But there would be time for that. For now she had an army to lead.

* * *

_The sounds of battle raged in the background as Arthur ducked down behind the ruins of a brick wall. He glanced over at the other side of the battlefield and smiled as he caught sight of Guinevere and Lancelot behind a similar wall, waiting for the moment that would give them the best advantage. Another glance saw Rula using her magic to send three of the undead soldiers back against a wall. He smirked as they crumbled to dust under the force of the blast._

“ _So, what's the plan?” Lancelot asked as he and Guinevere dropped down beside him. “They just keep multiplying.”_

_Arthur frowned. He had missed that. “They do?”_

_Guinevere nodded. “We saw it earlier, I killed two of them, and then two more took their place. Look.”_

_Arthur looked in the direction that Guinevere had indicated and watched as three more soldiers stood in the exact same spot that the previous three had been stood in, before they'd been blasted back._

“ _So what do we do?”_

“ _They're being controlled,” Rula replied, dropping down on Arthur's other side. “I don't know who by, but I remember Merlin talking once about how controlling an undead army was some of the darkest blood magic known to man.”_

“ _And how do we stop it?”_

“ _We need to defeat the leader,” she replied. “The only problem is that the one who's their leader, is there.”_

_Arthur looked over at the soldier clad in silver armour, a golden goblet in its grasp. While that on its own was easy enough to defeat, the main problem was the soldiers that surrounded the leader, like a ring of steel._

“ _We need a distraction,” Lancelot commented. “Something that could draw them away, while you get them from behind.”_

_Rula nodded. “If we can move those at the back, I can transport us behind them and we spill the blood from the goblet and destroy the leader.”_

“ _But how do we find a distraction.” Guinevere asked, her eyes scanning over the other fighters from the resistance in the thick of the fight. “We can't ask anyone to make that sacrifice.”_

 _Lancelot glanced at the soldiers then back at his friends._ _He pulled Guinevere close and kissed her deeply. “_ _I love you,” he murmured as he_ _pulled back_ _before he looked his friends in their eyes. “When I run, you take them where they need to be,” he said looking at Rula. “Gwen...”_

_Guinevere shook her head. “No, you can't do this,” she fisted his cloak in her hands. “I won't let you.”_

“ _I know, which is why this isn't up for discussion,” Lancelot commented as he pressed a kiss to her forehead._ _He looked over the top of her head and his eyes met Arthur's who nodded in understanding. He pulled back slightly so that he could look at Guinevere closely. “I'm sorry we didn't have more time together.”_

“ _I wish you wouldn't do this,” Arthur said. “I understand why, I just wish it wasn't required.”_

 _Lancelot_ _gave a grim smile in understanding. “You better win, and sit on the throne of Camelot,” he commented. “I don't want this to be for nothing.”_

_Arthur chuckled, a few tears falling. “I'll try my best,” he said before he hugged his friend goodbye._

_They pulled apart, before Lancelot moved to give Guinevere one last kiss. With a last look at his friends, he straightened up_ _and raised his sword. Arthur, Rula and Guinevere watched as Lancelot charged at the soldiers, leading them away from their guard duty._ _Once,_ _Lancelot_ _had disappeared from view,_ _Arthur and Guinevere felt the tell tale pull of magic as they were transported a few feet, landing behind the armoured soldier. Seizing his chance, Arthur knocked the goblet, spilling blood over the floor, while Guinevere ran the soldier through with her sword. The sounds of battle died down and the trio looked around the glade._ _Like them, the other members of their resistance were looking around_ _in wonder at how the battle had turned so quickly in their favour._

“ _Do you think there's a chance he's still alive?” Guinevere asked. “That we got to the goblet before they got him?”_

“ _We can hope,” Arthur replied as the three ran off in the direction that Lancelot had led the soldiers._

* * *

Rula walked up the stairs towards the guest rooms, checking behind her with every other step. She'd been careful so far to not let her true allegiance be known. It wouldn't do to have it revealed before the right time. Despite Nimue's calls for her to have patience, she knew what she had to do. If only because she'd been waiting for her revenge for several years now, and it had grown with every passing year. She reached the door to the room belonging to Blue and glanced down either side of the corridor to make sure that no one was watching her. Certain she was undetected, she pushed open the door and let her magic seek out the wand.

She walked through the room, following the low thrum of the magic. She walked over to the trunk at the end of the bed, and pulled it open. She smiled as she saw the long, oblong box that she was looking for. She opened the box, rolling her eyes at the lack of protection over it, she thought that they would have put more stock into the protection of their way home. Rula smiled as she pulled the wand out and snapped it in half. She placed the tip back in the box and made sure everything looked exactly as it should. She pocketed the bottom half of the wand, she would destroy it further later. If only so that the wand could not be put back together. She heard footsteps and low voices in the corridor. With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared, just as Blue walked into the room followed by Emma and Regina.

“So it will be much the same as it was to bring us here?” Regina asked.

“In theory,” Blue nodded. “We may have to ask Merlin's help to get Granny's back to Storybrooke as we have no guarantee or idea as to where we'd land in the town.”

“Couldn't we just go from Granny's and think of the diner?” Emma asked.

Blue shook her head. “That poses problems in itself. We could all think of Granny's, but most of our thoughts are probably tied to friends and family. One slip and we could end up with Granny's landing on top of their homes or businesses.”

Regina sighed. “And that would just mean more work and complaints for me.”

Emma laughed as she looked at the look on Regina's face as she contemplated the amount of complaints she'd get. She turned to look at Blue who had gone rigid. “Blue, what is it?”

Rather than respond, Blue turned around showing them the tip of the broken wand. “We need to find another way to get home.”

-x-x-

“So you just found it like this?” Snow asked with a frown as she looked at the broken wand.

Blue nodded. “I opened the box and it had been snapped in half.”

Belle frowned. “But who could have done this? Who would want to stop us getting back to Storybrooke?”

“Belle's right,” David commented. “Surely any enemies of Camelot would want us gone so that we couldn't interfere.”

“Either that, or someone just wants more people to crush,” Regina commented earning an eye roll from Emma.

Merlin frowned as he looked down at the broken wand. The magical signature was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. But nothing had seemed amiss with her at all, everything had seemed as it always had been. He looked back over to the small group and waved his hand, conjuring up his spell book.

“Perhaps I can help find a way to help. Those that trained me, had many ways of travelling between realms. I, myself, conversed between realms, I have even reached out to other realms,” Merlin paused and gave Emma a wink. She blushed slightly as she recalled being a young girl admonished by an usher in the cinema for stealing a bar of chocolate from a woman. “There maybe something in here that might help.”

“You can make portals on command?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not on command, they require a lot of magical energy,” Merlin replied. “However, with the four of us, we've should have more than enough.”

Regina nodded over at him. She'd been itching for a new magical challenge. This would fit that perfectly. Though quite how well her magic would play with Merlin's remained to be seen. It played well enough with both Emma's and Blue's, but Merlin was in a different league to all of them. As Emma, Regina, Blue and Merlin – joined by Belle who was ready to read every single word written if it helped – crowded around the small table to look through his spell book, Robin, David, Snow and Killian left the room. They had to let their friends know that the way back was compromised. Yet they still hoped to be back in Storybrooke by the end of the day.

* * *

_It had long been a tradition in Camelot to burn the body of a fallen warrior. It was often on a pyre in the courtyard of the castle. Though, sometimes, the body would be placed on a wooden boat on the shores of Lake Ogwen, and set alight before being pushed out into the lake, trusting that Freya would guide the deceased to the afterlife. However, as they had neither castle, nor body, both of those options were of no use. The only item they had left of Lancelot's was his cloak – which had been found ripped and bloodied – which Guinevere now clutched close to her chest. Her tears causing the red fabric to darken slightly. Arthur and Rula stood a short distance away watching the woman hunched over with grief. They too were grieving for their fallen friend, but had felt that Guinevere needed this moment all to herself._

_Rula scanned the horizon, noting the pink tinged sky as the sun began to set. “We'll have to leave soon. It can be dangerous out here at night.”_

“ _I know,” Arthur agreed. He didn't wish to disturb her, but there was no telling what fate would befall her if she stayed out here all night. It wasn't unheard of for Cenred to send out nightly patrols of the kingdom, allowing them to kill anyone that crossed their paths. He watched his friend for a few more moments before he walked over to her. As if she had sensed his approach she turned to face him, and practically fell into his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest._

“ _I can't believe he's gone,” she sobbed, soaking Arthur's tunic with even more of her tears._

“ _I know,” he replied as he tightened his grip on her. His own tears falling against her shoulder. Though they hadn't found his body, they knew that there was little hope of finding Lancelot alive. He hadn't told Guinevere, but Arthur had seen the small gash on Lancelot's leg as he headed off to fight, the look Lancelot had giving him, told Arthur that his friend wasn't planning on coming back. “Come on, we should head back to camp. Night's close to falling.”_

_Guinevere nodded, but rather than turn and leave she knelt down at the lake's edge. Arthur looked over at Rula who merely shrugged. He turned back around and saw Guinevere scratching Lancelot's name into a rock. As she stood up, she saw Arthur watching her and opened her mouth to explain, but he merely shook his head. He more than understood why she had done it. They needed some way to honour Lancelot's memory. She placed the rock beneath a pile of twigs and leaves before she stood up and followed Arthur back to where Rula was stood waiting for them. She wrapped Lancelot's cloak around her shoulders, and gave a last look back at the lake, before she indicated that she was ready to leave._

* * *

The afternoon was slowly turning to evening, and Nimue watched from the hill as the army marched towards the castle. She wished that Cenred could have been here to see it, the old man was such a bloodthirsty ruler. It had been him that had utilised her army before, of course that had ended in his defeat, but she still wished he could have seen it. This time though, she'd make sure that the chalice was never out of her hands. That way she could guarantee that they wouldn't get defeated. Nimue knew that there would be more people there than she had bargained for, but that didn't mean she couldn't make sure the odds were firmly in her favour.

As she saw that her army had reached the outer walls of the castle, she smiled to herself. It had begun. She picked up the chalice, before she disappeared in a haze of blue smoke. She wanted a front row seat to the ensuing fight.

-x-x-x-x-

After several hours of searching, they had found a spell that would work for them. It guaranteed that all of them would be able to return to Storybrooke. The one downside though, was that once the items had been gathered and the spell enacted, it required a constant stream of magic and concentration until the portal opened. Once opened it would close after several minutes unless those who created it kept up the flow of magic. However, as it required a lot of magical energy, very few chose to keep it open longer than was necessary. They had gathered everyone together so that there was no chance of anyone left behind.

Granny frowned as she listened to what the spell would entail. “And it will take my diner back to Storybrooke as well?”

Merlin nodded. “It will. However, to put your mind at ease, I'll send it ahead before we go through the portal. That way it will be there waiting for you when you get back.” Granny nodded in reply. “It might also be prudent to enact the portal outside. It will give us more space and – with any luck – provide an easier transition for us between realms.”

“Us?” Snow asked with a frown. “You'll be coming with us?”

Merlin smiled. “Arthur is firmly on the right path, he does not need help from me anymore. And if he does, well, I have my ways of communicating across realms.”

The small group gathered up the ingredients needed and followed Merlin down into the courtyard. As they did so, they noticed a line of Camelot knights all lined up ready to fight. Arthur and Guinevere front and centre.

“What's going on?” David asked.

Arthur turned to look at him. “There's an army marching on Camelot. By the looks of it, its one similar to what we battled before. One we now know is controlled by Nimue.”

“We can help,” Snow commented looking at her friends. “It'll be a while before the portal is open. And most of us are superfluous to requirements, it'll give us something to do.”

“We can't ask that of you,” Guinevere replied.

David smiled. “You don't have to. Its kind of what we do.”

Within minutes – thanks to a flick of the wrist from Regina – Killian, Robin, David, Snow, Granny and the dwarves were tooled up ready to fight. Killian, David and the dwarves had their swords, while Granny had a crossbow and Robin and Snow had their bows and arrows. Emma looked at her friends, then the Knights of Camelot, as well as their additional forces and smirked. She didn't fancy the invading army's chances of survival.

“Don't go doing anything stupid or noble,” Regina commented as she stood close to Robin.

Robin smiled. “I promise,” he leaned in and kissed her gently. “But if someone tries to get at you, or one of my friends I will do what is necessary.” Regina smiled back at him before she kissed him once again.

Emma looked over at Killian who was examining the sword he'd been given. “Don't you go doing anything stupid either,” she commented.

“Don't worry about me love,” Killian commented with a smirk. “You just focus on getting that portal working.”

Emma threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, smiling into the kiss as he pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Killian went to join the others, while Emma hugged her parents before going to stand between Regina and Merlin.

Belle looked around as everyone geared up to fight, her part was done. She'd found all the ingredients and elements that they'd need to cast the spell. Though part of her did want to fight, she knew she needed to keep an eye on the children. Henry would take any opportunity to join the fight, and she knew that Roland would probably follow him, despite being a young boy. And of course there was also Neal to consider. This way though, once the portal was open she would be able to shepherd the kids through. She watched in interest as Blue, Regina and Emma set the items out on the ground, exactly as Merlin instructed them too. Initially she'd wondered about the use of the objects, but Merlin had explained that the items in question – random objects from each of the Storybrooke residents – would act as totems that would allow the portal to open directly in Storybrooke. Belle had to admit that it was a good idea, that if your mind wandered accidentally while going through the portal you wouldn't end up in a different realm.

“Ready?” Merlin asked looking at his three fellow spell casters. At their nods, he counted them in. When he reached three, the four of them raised their hands, directing their magic at the totems. Almost instantly, the objects began to glow golden as the magic started to charge them. Under his breath, Merlin began to mutter the words needed to open the portal.

At the same time, Nimue's army breached the walls of Camelot, moving closer towards the courtyard. Arthur's eyes hardened as he took in their stilted movements. He stepped forward and turned to face his army and new friends.

“Many of you stood by my side when we battled Cenred and took back Camelot,” he called. “Now I ask you to do the same once more.” He nodded in approval at the roar that went through the crowd. He turned around, watching the army advance. He held his sword aloft. “For Camelot!”

At Arthur's battle cry, the Knights and fellow fighters surged forward in solidarity, cutting down soldiers as they passed.

* * *

_Arthur spun around cutting across a soldiers stomach. He watched with a small hint of satisfaction as the man crumpled forward, clutching at his stomach, blood spilling. Arthur found he was thankful that Cenred hadn't resorted to consorting with sorcerers for his army this town. He hurried past the man, before he could be hit with a retaliatory strike, and cut down more soldiers. A little way ahead of him, Rula was blasting back Cenred's army, while Guinevere was duelling with Ulrich whose abilities had declined in his later years. He couldn't help but smile, as Guinevere kicked Ulrich back, sending him over a wall, it was as though she was channelling some element of Lancelot's spirit. Sensing his eyes on her, Guinevere turned and smiled at Arthur, before she turned back around and took on a few more soldiers._

_Seizing his chance, Arthur ran forward slicing the soldiers across their arms and chests as he passed them. While he wasn't too fond of killing people, in these sorts of situations it was a case of kill or be killed. He felt a scratch against his left arm and turned, sword raised allowing it to clash against his opponents blade. Arthur countered every move his opponent made, it had taken him years of training to be able to do it instinctively. He could feel himself getting tired, but he smiled as the soldier he was fighting left his right flank open. Arthur took his moment and jabbed the sword into the man's side. He pulled his sword back out and wiped the blood off his sword and onto his cloak, before he ran the short path to where Cenred was stood._

_Cenred smiled as he turned to face Arthur, his yellowing teeth bared. “Oh look the would be king has returned to Camelot.”_

“ _I never left,” Arthur replied. “This is mine. By birthright.”_

_Cenred laughed. “A ruin that's seen better days?”_

“ _A little bit of magic would sort that out,” Arthur shrugged. “But I didn't come here to talk castles,” he moved into the fighting stance. “I came here to reclaim my throne.”_

_Cenred's mocking smile turned into a snarl, as he mimicked Arthur's position. The two circled each other, both sizing up their opponent. Arthur inwardly smirked, Cenred had let himself go in the intervening years and wasn't as fast as he had once been. Not that Arthur had actually had any first hand experience, but he'd heard many stories about his prowess as a fighter. Their swords clashed as they continued to move in a circle. As the tip of the sword came towards him Arthur jumped back, missing the sword by inches. He smirked at Cenred and lunged forward cutting him across the arm._

_Cenred's gaze grew malicious as he looked at the blood coming from the vertical cut on his arm. He turned back to look at Arthur, plans of murder written cleanly across his face. As Cenred stalked closer, he swung his sword quickly. Arthur ducked to avoid Cenred's blade, his own raised above his head. He paused momentarily to catch his breath and felt a few drips of something wet hit his shoulder. He raised a finger and dabbed it against his shoulder. He looked at the red substance that coated his finger, before he looked upwards and noticed where the blood had come from._

* * *

The battle raged around them as Merlin, Emma, Regina and Blue continued trying to open up the portal. The totems continued to give off a golden glow as the magic charging them grew stronger.

“How much longer is it going to take to charge them?” Emma called glancing over at Merlin.

Merlin studied the objects and felt the energy of them vibrate beneath his palm. “Not much longer.”

Emma looked to where Regina was stood on her right and silently asked her if she knew exactly how much time was left. Regina merely shook her head in response. Emma sighed deeply before turning her attention back to the circle. The sounds of battle were making her slightly nervous, she knew she needed to focus on the spell, but the thought of her friends and family in a fight that could quite possibly end in their deaths if they weren't fast enough kept turning over in her mind.

“Where the hell are they coming from?” David yelled over the clashing of swords.

“No idea,” Robin yelled back. “This must be one of Nimue's spells.”

“Robin, look out,” Killian called, causing Robin to jump back.

Regina spun around at Killian's yell and watched as Robin narrowly avoided being sliced across the middle. Her eyes narrowed in the direction of the army attacking. If they thought they could get away with almost killing her fiancé, they were wrong.

“Give me a minute,” she said as she looked over at her helpers. Recalling a spell she'd read about in one of Merlin's books, Regina channelled her magic into her hands creating a shape in the air.

Emma watched from the sidelines as Regina created the shimmering silver shape of a bow and arrow. It looked as though it was solid, but Emma had no doubt her hand would go right through it. She watched as Regina pulled back the arrow and let it sail through the air. It landed squarely in the chest of one of the undead soldiers before exploding and ricocheting across the entire front line.

“Impressive,” Emma commented as she watched Regina share a triumphant smile with Robin. “But I can't believe you actually conjured a bow and arrow. Trying to impress someone?”

Regina took her place back in the circle. “Oh shut up.”

“This soulmate thing,” Emma smiled. “Its really affecting you huh?”

“Seriously, shut up.”

As the glow of the totems reached their zenith, Emma, Regina and Blue felt a zap of what could only be described as electricity travel up their arms. Merlin smiled in triumph and pulled Excalibur out, stabbing it into the ground at the centre of the circle. A large streak of white light burst forth and up into the sky. Immediately a circular shape appeared, it started small before it began to pulse, steadily widening.

Even though the portal had started to open, it still needed the casters to keep an eye on it. Yet, Emma and Regina couldn't help their eyes straying towards the battle. Merlin gave them an almost imperceptible nod, letting them know that they could join the fight they needed too. Immediately, Regina began to throw fireballs at her enemies, while Emma sent wave after wave of her magic at them.

Everyone turned at the sound of the portal bursting into life. Snow breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the spell had worked and that she would soon be home. She looked around and noticed that the same look of relief was on the faces of all of her friends. Snow dropped her weapon and hurried over to where Belle was stood.

“What are you waiting for?” Guinevere yelled, her attention firmly on the others. “You have to go, before its too late.”

They acknowledged the truth of the queen's words, and started to go through the portal in small groups. Snow took Neal out of Belle's arms and placed them in her own before walking through, followed by David, Granny and the dwarves went through after them. Belle picked up the domed rose and walked through, followed by Blue. Robin grabbed Roland's hand tightly, smiling as he saw Henry do the same on Roland's other side.

“Regina!” he called noticing the woman still flinging fireballs at the army. She nodded at him, and indicated he go on ahead of her.

Arthur looked in shock as Merlin turned to leave. Merlin met his gaze steadily, and Arthur heard the voice in his head, in much the same way he had received guidance before.

_'Do not worry, your majesty. I have ensured a clear path for you. Destroy the goblet and the army will fall. This is the path I have foreseen, this is the road we must take.”_

Merlin nodded at him one last time, before he followed Regina through the portal. Emma sent a last blast of magic towards one of the soldiers before she walked through the portal, Killian hurrying after her. Both Arthur and Guinevere watched as the portal closed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Though he was still, a little hurt that Merlin had left, Arthur was left in no doubt that he would see the great sorcerer again before too long. He looked down at his right hand which had tingled, he smiled as he saw that Excalibur was now in his hands, and once again whole. With a renewed sense of hope, Arthur turned back to the battle.

“We end this now,” he said looking over Guinevere. She nodded at him, and raised her sword as they ran towards the throng, cutting down enemies wherever they could.

* * *

_As the soldiers watched Cenred fall,_ _a large, bloody gash where his throat was,_ _they noticed Cenred's army fleeing in their droves._ _Almost as if the Gods were smiling on them, the rain stopped and a few rays of sun began to creep through the clouds. Those that had been fighting alongside Arthur dropped their weapons and took stock of their situation. There had been a few casualties, bu_ _t not on the level that the other army had experienced._

_G_ _uinevere walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, and saw that her eyes were full of hope. Even if the pain of losing Lancelot was still present. “Is it over?”_

_Arthur nodded and gave her a small smile. “It's over, Camelot is ours.”_

“ _Long live the King! Long live the King!”_

_Arthur looked out over the crowded, deeply humbled that all these people believed in him to be the king that Camelot needed. His eyes fell upon his friends, who were cheering the loudest. He knew that as long as he had them by his side, he would do the job admirably._

_-x-_

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!”

As the cries rang out across the courtyard, the remnants of the battle blew away in the wind. Arthur turned to look at Guinevere and smiled at her. She gave him a weary smile back. They were glad that their new friends had been able to return home, even if Merlin had gone with them. But they'd learnt long ago to rarely question Merlin's actions.

As Arthur leaned in and gave his wife a kiss, cheers rang up from those in the courtyard. There would be time to take stock and prepare once more in the morning. For tonight though, the people of Camelot were willing to enjoy the uneasy peace.

-x-x-x-x-

The night air was crisp and cool as Little John and Will turned onto Main Street. For the past couple of weeks they had been running nightly patrols with the dwarves. Though there was no threat to Storybrooke at the moment, it didn't meant that the it would always be that peaceful. Also it helped to keep an eye on the vacant lot where Granny's once stood, if only so they'd know when their friends returned.

“You know, as much as I miss Robin and the others,” Little John said as they crossed the road. “The peace has been nice.”

Will nodded his head in agreement. “I know what ya mean, mate.”

Will was about to comment further when a loud bang shattered the silent night, causing the ground to shake a little. The two shared a look before they began rushing towards the source of the sound. As they rushed down the street they also noticed that many of the people who lived and worked on Main Street had come out of their homes to see what was causing a disturbance this time. They were all relieved to see that Granny's diner was once again standing where it should be, as though it had never left Storybrooke at all. Before they could celebrate though a tiny speck of white light materialised in front of the diner. They all watched with wide eyes as the speck grew larger and brighter, wondering just what it would be that was coming to town now.

“Portal!”

Will turned to see that one of the remaining dwarves – he wasn't entirely sure which one – had realised what was going on, resulting in everyone turning and running to safety. Will couldn't blame them, in this town portals often meant danger. He frowned as he looked closer at the portal, though it soon turned to a smile when he realised who was coming through it. Will also noticed that others had noticed too, as they were starting to linger instead of running.

“They're back,” Will commented. Little John followed his friend's line of sight and noticed the group of people that had arrived. First through were Snow and Charming, the former holding Neal in her arms. They were followed by Granny – who was visibly relieved to see her diner back in one piece, Doc, Leroy and Happy. After them Belle and Blue came through, Belle clutching the domed rose tightly.

“Robin!” Little John yelled as he saw his oldest friend come through, with Roland and Henry. He acknowledged them with a tired smile, while Roland came running over to hug them both. Robin was followed through the portal by Regina who in turn was followed by a tall man they didn't recognise. Will looked round noticing that the crowd seemed to pause in anticipation, noticing which two hadn't come through yet. Just before the portal closed Killian came through, Emma holding onto his arm. A cheer of sorts rang through the crowd as they realised that Emma seemed to be completely normal and didn't appear to be the Dark One anymore.

“So, this is Storybrooke,” Merlin said as he took a look around the place he now found himself in.

Regina nodded in response, smiling as Robin slipped his hand into hers. “It is, hopefully it'll be a quieter existence for you here.”

Merlin smiled. “Let's hope so.”

His smile fell as Regina and Robin walked over to where Snow was stood beside her daughter. Something was coming, he just couldn't be sure what it was just yet. Fate had yet to gift him those answers. He had wanted to stay in Camelot, but the prophecy he'd given his apprentice all those years ago was in the back of his mind. The battle for the future of Camelot was just beginning and he had a feeling that Storybrooke was going to be the battleground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our heroes have returned home and with an extra person, but as you might have guessed, there's still much to come from the Camelot arc. Some of which I've hinted at in the chapter you've just read.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Storybrooke gets back to normal...well as normal as Storybrooke can be. And flashbacks reveal how Merlin met his apprentice and Arthur's coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I've been tinkering with it for over a week now and I feel that this is the best it will probably get. Anyway, this is really more of a bridge chapter as I'm moving the Storybrooke characters into the places they need to be for the coming chapters. 
> 
> The lyrics featured in this chapter are from 'This Never Happened Before' by Paul McCartney.

As morning arrived in Storybrooke, many residents hurried towards Main Street. Despite arriving back from Camelot late the previous night, Granny had been insistent on opening up the diner as though she had never been anywhere. She was thankful that both Regina and Emma had made sure that everything was in proper working order. She flipped over the sign and waited for the first customers to come through.

Much the same as Granny, Leroy, Happy and Doc were eager to get back to how things were. As such they would be heading down to the mines and then later out to the bean fields. As usual, the dwarves were first through the doors. They took their seats at the counter and immediately their morning coffees were given to them.

“I've missed th-”

Leroy angled himself so he missed the sneeze. “I haven't,” he commented glaring at his prone to sneezing fits brother.

-x-x-x-x-

Though the sun had begun to peek through the curtains of the bedroom, the couple still made no attempt to actually get up and start their day. With two boys in the house, quiet moments were often hard to come by. However, with Henry staying with his other mother and Roland still asleep, they had no need to be anywhere. From her position tucked into his side, Regina trailed her fingers across his tattoo. Just below it was a small scar from their trip into the forest of Gedref. Even though she'd been able to save him, it was still a remainder of how she had nearly lost him. It was a feeling she didn't care much for.

“I nearly lost you,” she murmured.

“But you didn't.”

Regina adjusted herself slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. “I know. But all the same, I didn't care for the feeling when I thought you would die and leave me an almost widow.”

Robin sighed, and gave her a small smile. “Well, I can't promise to not die. And I can't promise to not try and save you. Or any of our friends and family, but...”

“You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't protect those you care about,” Regina smiled, cutting him off.

“Was that the only thing on your mind this morning?” he asked, sensing that there was more that was on her mind.

“Well, I was also thinking that, now everything is back to normal, for the moment at least, we should start thinking about the wedding and maybe set a date.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma walked onto the deck of the Jolly Roger and breathed in the sea air. She'd spent the best part of the night thinking over what Killian had said in Camelot. The page he'd shown her had sat open on her night stand all night. Henry had also offered his opinion mentioning that it would be nice if he could have his own room on his nights with her. Something that Emma agreed with, she'd wouldn't want to be a teenager and sharing a room with her mother.

“Morning Swan.” Emma smiled as she looked over at Killian who had walked up from the cabin. “What brings you by this morning?”

“I was thinking about 'Operation Light Swan'.” Killian smiled slightly, waiting for her to continue. “And I have to admit, I did like one of the houses you and Henry selected,” Emma added. “But I would like to look at it first. Perhaps you could come along too?”

Killian's smile instantly widened. “You want my opinion?”

“Well, you will be living there at some point. Hopefully,” Emma replied with a slight blush. “So you should see it too.”

Killian pushed away from the side of the boat and walked over to her. “Swan, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Not right now,” Emma replied. “But someday. Preferably soon.”

“Someday,” Killian agreed before he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

-x-x-x-x-

Belle sighed as she flicked through another book. When they had returned her first stop had been to the convent to check on Gold. There had been no change in the petals before they had left Camelot, and there still hadn't been any change when she'd returned to Storybrooke. She had taken herself off to the library in the convent, hopes that she would be able to find answers amongst her books, but so far she had, had no luck. Both Tinkerbell and Nova had tried to get her to eat or drink something, but she'd refused. She'd managed to catch a few snatched moments of fitful sleep in the hospital wing, beside him.

“Any luck yet?”

She looked up and smiled at Nova who had set a cup of tea on the table beside her. “Uh, no. not yet,” she sighed as she looked at the rose, watching another petal fall. “Every day I wonder if I'm closer to losing him,” she took a sip of the tea. “After everything that happened I don't know if we'll ever go back to how we were, but...” Belle tailed off as another petal fell, but this time it stayed suspended mid-fall.

Nova frowned as she looked at it. “Is it supposed to do that?”

Belle looked up at her before, back at the rose noticing that the petals were starting to reassemble themselves. “I think it means he's waking up. I have to go.”

Nova smiled as she watched Belle set the book down and hurried out of the library. She raced up the stairs to the hospital wing, smiling as she caught sight of Tinkerbell stood leaning over him.

"Is he...”

Tinkerbell nodded, smiling over at Belle. “It appears so.”

Belle rushed over to his side and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room he now found himself in. His eyes though, soon settled upon the one person he had hoped to see.

“Belle?” he asked, his voice groggy.

She nodded in reply and smoothed back his hair. “I'm here, Rumple.”

Tinkerbell gave him a wry smile as he tried to sit up, before pushing him back down into a reclining position. “You need to rest.”

“But...”

Belle smiled softly. “Everything is fine. You're free of the darkness. We defeated it too. You just focus on getting better.”

Gold gave her a weak smile and settled back against the pillows. Though he could sense that her words were true, there was something in her eyes that told him there was more to the story. He could also feel that his heart felt lighter, no longer covered in darkness. Though he knew it was quite possibly a foolish thought, he hoped that Belle – and the other residents of the town – would give him another chance. This time he'd make the right choices. At least he hoped he would.

-x-x-x-x-

Though it was a fairly smooth path up to the mansion, it was still a fairly bumpy ride as David's truck drove up to the front doors. As the truck came to a stop, Merlin looked up at the slightly imposing structure.

“It's a bit big isn't it?” he asked. “Are you sure you've got the right place?”

“Quite sure,” Snow nodded. “It's called the Sorcerer's mansion and you're the Sorcerer.”

Merlin inclined his head in agreement. Blue smiled as she handed him the keys. “It should be tidy in there, but we've had a few problems in here. Mostly with portals. Though Henry has used the hidden library.”

Merlin smiled. “I figured a room like that would call to the Author.”

They walked into the house, pausing in the foyer giving Merlin the chance to look around the inside of the building. Though they had been inside many times before, both Snow and David still found it rather extravagant and they had spent many years living in a castle. The quiet of the mansion was disturbed by the sound of Blue's phone ringing. She pulled it out of the pocket of her skirt and answered it. They watched as she listened to whatever was said on the other end before she hung up.

“That was Tinkerbell,” Blue explained. “Rumplestiltskin is awake. I should go.”

David nodded. “Of course. Let us know if Belle needs our help with anything.”

Blue smiled at the three of them, before she hurried out of the mansion.

“I should very much like to see my apprentice,” Merlin said as the front door shut behind Blue. “Do you know where I could find him. It's been too long.”

David and Snow shared a look, before Snow stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. “We're so sorry. But he died. Removing the darkness from Rumplestiltskin's heart was just too much for him.”

Merlin looked down at the ground, feeling tears come unbidden to his eyes. It had been years since he had last seen or spoke to his apprentice. He looked up at Snow and gave her a weak smile, silently thanking her for the comfort that she was providing.

David looked over at him. “We did bury him, if you wanted to visit his grave.”

Merlin nodded as he composed himself and followed the couple back towards David's truck.

-x-

As they stood along the ridge of trees, Snow leaned her head against David's shoulder as they watched Merlin say goodbye to his oldest friend. Though they couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, or if he was actually saying anything for that matter. All they could tell that it was clearly an emotional moment for the man. He was hunched over slightly, a hand on the top of the gravestone. From the angle they were stood at, they could see the tears slowly tracing the path of his cheek. Merlin stood with his head bowed, silently recalling all of the moments that Dafydd had been there for him. Especially in the initial aftermath of Nimue's betrayal and declaring to end the Pendragon line. A small smile worked its way onto his face as he though about the first time that he met him.

-x-x-

_Camelot. Many years ago._

_Merlin walked down the corridor towards Hywel's study. He had been reading up on the strongest healing spells, when he had been summoned. He did wonder why he'd been called into the study, he hadn't done anything wrong – that he knew of – or missed any of the lessons that he'd been scheduled for. He knocked on the door and waited for the call of admittance. He pushed open the door and walked in to see Hywel and an unknown man stood talking quietly._

“ _Ah, Myrddin,” Hywel said as he turned to face him. “I've someone here that I want you to meet.”_

_Merlin watched as the other man turned to face him. He was around the same height as him, with light brown hair. Merlin walked over to him and held out a hand. “I'm Merlin.”_

_The man smiled and shook the proffered hand. “I'm Dafydd.”_

_Hywel looked between the two and nodded. “I was hoping, that you might take this young man on as your apprentice, Myrddin.”_

_Merlin frowned slightly. “An apprentice?”_

_Hywel nodded. “Someone to train up. Someone who can help you in return.”_

_Merlin understood Hywel's reasoning. Many of those who had trained at the Abbey had apprentices of their own._

“ _So, do you accept?” Hywel asked._

_Merlin nodded and smiled over at Dafydd once more. “Yes.”_

-x-x-

Merlin placed a hand on the gravestone and created a fitting epitaph for his closest friends.

“Goodbye old friend,” he murmured before he turned and walked back towards Snow and David.

-x-x-x-x-

Roland's laughter rang throughout the park as he ran between the various structures. Neither Regina or Robin could contain their smiles as they listened to the childish glee that was all over his face. Though there were a few town matters that Regina had to attend to, she had decided to take the day off needing to acclimatise to life back in Storybrooke. Plus Maleficent had done a good job as mayor, that another day wouldn't cause chaos throughout the town. It had certainly made Regina reconsider her reluctance to instil her as Deputy Mayor. They had also decided to make a day of it, so they had packed a picnic which sat on the picnic table in front of them.

As Regina began to unpack the basket knowing that Roland would start to get hungry within the next hour, she noticed someone enter the park. She turned her head in the direction of the park gate and smiled as she saw Tinkerbell walking towards them. Tinkerbell sat down on the other side of the table.

“So?”

Robin frowned as he looked over at the fairy, knowing that Regina shared his confused expression. “So, what?”

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at the pair of them. “I haven't seen the pair of you since you got engaged. I want to know everything. Regina only told me that you'd asked.”

“Actually,” Regina began. “I didn't tell you, you caught sight of the ring and announced it to all of Granny's.”

Tinkerbell waved a hand. “Details. So have you two set a date yet?”

Robin glanced over at Regina who nodded slightly, letting him know that Tinkerbell could know. “We were actually talking about it earlier. It's going to be on the 7th.”

“I can plan it right?” Tinkerbell asked as she looked over at the couple. “I mean it was the pixie dust I used that led you to him,” she added giving Regina a significant look. “I'm invested in the outcome of this.”

“I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing,” Regina mused glancing over at Robin who nodded his agreement. "Okay, you can plan the wedding," she added. “But,” she continued after hearing the excited squeal. “Robin and I get full approval on everything and it has to be simple. Nothing extravagant.” she finished shuddering at the memory of her wedding to the King.

“Understood.” Tinkerbell smiled. She wouldn't have done anything without their approval anyway. She had no desire for her and Regina's friendship to be set back once again.

"If possible, I think we should feature the woods in some way," Robin said. "Because…"

“You don't have to explain it,” Regina smiled placing her hand over his. “I know what they mean to you and I agree.”

Tinkerbell looked thoughtful for a moment. “How about having the ceremony in the woods?”

“No, I'm not copying the Gold's wedding.” Regina replied. “But a little evening reception out there might work. What do you think?”

Tinkerbell nodded excitedly before she jumped out of her seat. “I can work with that.”

Both Regina and Robin watched in amusement as the fairy practically floated out of the park. They could tell she was eager to start pulling ideas for the wedding. They just hoped they'd be able to contain a fair bit of the fairy's natural exuberance.

* * *

_As he watched the crowds enter the throne room, Arthur kept himself pressed against the wall in the small alcove. Though he had known this day was coming, he was still more than a little nervous for the actual ceremony. He may have been born into royalty but he had been raised by people who had had very little to call their own. It saddened him that Elena wasn't there to see him crowned, especially after she had dedicated her life to raising him after his father had died. He tugged at the metallic clasp that held his cloak together. He didn't know if it was the actual item of clothing or his nerves but it was feeling a little to tight._

“ _I figured you'd be hiding.”_

_Arthur looked up at see Guinevere stood smirking at him. He smiled back before it fell once more. She tilted her head and studied her friend closely. “It's okay to be nervous you know. You're about to crowned King.”_

“ _It's not that,” Arthur replied. “Well, it's not just that. I just can't help but feel like an imposter.”_

_Guinevere smiled in understanding. “Of course you do. You've been plan old Arthur for most of your life. Now you're going to be Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. But as long as you remember that inside you're always going to be the same shy boy who would hide in the blacksmith's cottage when he was in trouble, you'll be fine.”_

“ _And you'll help?”_

_She smiled up at him. “Always.”_

_For the first time all day, Arthur felt a genuine smile form on his face, as he pulled his friend into a hug. “I wish Lancelot was here.”_

“ _I do to,” Guinevere replied with a sad smile. “If he was though, you know he'd practically be forcing you into the throne room for your coronation,” she grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him out of the alcove, before giving him a shove towards the side entrance that he was expected to go through. “Go on.”_

_Arthur watched as she hurried into the throne room, before he straightened his cloak and walked into the antechamber to await the signal for him to enter the throne room. As he took another deep breath, he heard the trumpets start up. The doors opened and he squared his shoulders as he walked into the throne room. He walked down the aisle, noting the bowed heads of his court and subjects as he walked past them. He knelt down on the steps in front of his throne. He looked straight ahead and gave a nod to the man stood beside him holding the golden crown._

“ _Do you, Arthur Pendragon, promise to govern the peoples of Camelot, according to their respected laws and customs?”_

“ _I do.”_

“ _And will you, use law and mercy to be executed in all your judgements?”_

“ _I will.”_

“ _Then by the sacred law vested in me, I now crown you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.”_

_As Arthur stood up, he made sure that his crown or posture never wavered once. He turned around to look at the congregation and his eyes fell upon his loyal friends. All of whom were smiling at him._

“ _Long live the King!”_

* * *

A light breeze rippled through the trees, as Belle and Gold walked through the gardens of the convent. Though the fairies – and a check up from Doctor Whale – had given him a clean bill of health, he was reluctant to leave the convent. Mostly because he wasn't entirely sure what kind of reception would be waiting for him in town. Even if Belle had reassured him that it wouldn't be that bad.

“Won't Mr Scarlett be wondering where you are?”

Belle turned her head to look at him. “No. We're not together anymore.”

"Why?”

Belle sighed. “When it came down to it, I still loved you,” she watched as surprise registered on his face. “But we can't go back to how we were. That wasn't right, and to be honest I'm not entirely sure that I can even trust you anymore.”

Gold nodded, he had expected that. Out of all the people he'd wronged in his life after his son, Belle was one he had hurt the most. “So, what do we do?”

Belle turned away from him, and looked out into the gardens. She'd pondered this question many times while in Camelot. It was one she was never sure what her answer should be. “Honestly, I don't know. I think until I know for certain just exactly how I feel, we should take things slow. Maybe try dating again.”

Gold nodded his understanding. It was far more than he expected, especially after everything that he had done. The amount of lies he'd told her. He placed his hand over hers, smiling slightly when she didn't shake it off. He hoped that he would prove himself worthy of this chance, knowing it was more than likely his last one when it came to Belle.

-x-x-x-x-

Though she was loath to admit it, Regina did actually enjoy the food that Granny's provided. However, it wasn't something she wanted to eat everyday, or even all that often. Today though, she just didn't feel like cooking so had called in an order to pick up. She walked into the diner and looked around, noticing just how busy it was. She guessed that several weeks without the local diner had left many Storybrooke residents eager to eat there.

“Ah, Regina just in time,” Granny said as she walked over, carrying the bag of food. She placed it on the counter. “I wanted to speak to you as well.”

Regina studied the old woman wearily. Even though she was on better terms with her now, Regina was still slightly hesitant around her. “About what?”

“You and that fiancé of yours,” Granny replied. “I was thinking now that everything is back to normal. You should have an engagement party.”

“No.”

Granny fixed her with a look, before turning to look at Snow who had been hiding behind a menu at the other end of the counter. “I told you she'd say that.”

Snow put the menu down and walked over to Regina. “Oh come on Regina we need something to celebrate. It's been too long.”

Regina frowned. “It's been six weeks since the last one. And might I add, that ended with your daughter becoming the Dark One.”

“But she isn't now.”

“Exactly, celebrate that. Not me.” Regina insisted, looking over at Granny hoping the woman would give her some support. However, she merely raised her hands and walked away. Regina sighed. “If you are so insistent on having a celebration or whatever. I'll bring back one of the festivals we used to have. How about the Spring Carnival. I'm sure the school and City Hall still has everything you need for it.”

Snow's eyes lit up at the thought and dashed off to start planning. Regina breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she'd avoided that one. The thought of an engagement party had chilled her slightly, memories of the engagement ball her mother had got Leopold coming to the surface. While the ball itself hadn't been _that_ bad, Cora's magic keeping her trapped in the ballroom all night had been bad.

-x-x-x-x-

“It's bigger than I thought from the picture,” Emma said as she looked at the house in front of them. Though it wasn't a house she'd pictured herself living in, yet something about it seemed just right. _'Ugh, I sound like Goldilocks,'_ Emma mused. _'I'm surprised I haven't come across her yet.'_

Both Killian and Emma watched as Henry dashed up the steps to the porch and looked through the windows. Emma smiled as she watched his reaction, she guessed that he was already excited about how he could decorate his room here.

“So, was Operation Light Swan a success?” Killian asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Emma nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Its a great house. And I'm sure I'd like the inside too if we could see it. Who owns it?” she asked. “Actually, does Storybrooke even have a realtor?”

“It does not. Hence why I own most of the properties in town.”

Emma and Killian turned at the sound of the new arrival and were immediately on their guard at the sight of Mr Gold stood the other side of the bug. Though they knew he had woken from the magically induced coma, they weren't expecting to see him out and about so soon afterwards.

“You own this?”

“And it has been sitting empty for nearly three decades. Here.” Gold said as he held out the keys.

“You're not going to ask for any price?”

“You could have left me to die when my dark heart nearly gave out, but you didn't. You saved me. I owe you thanks.”

Emma studied him closely, trying to see if there was any ulterior motive behind his words. “Why should we believe you? How do we know you won't call in a favour somewhere down the line?”

“Either you believe me or you don't,” Gold replied. “But the point is, we're family. I don't always acknowledge it, but we are.”

Emma looked at him for several more minutes, before she took the keys off of him. “And there really is no catch? No deal?”

Gold shook his head. “I've been given a fresh start Miss Swan, I don't intend to waste it. I hope the three of you will be happy here.”

Emma and Killian watched as Gold walked back down the street towards his car. Emma turned to look at Killian and saw shock on his face too. Neither could actually believe that that was the same Mr Gold that had – at one point – been quite content to terrorise the entire town. Emma looked down at the keys in her hand before she turned and walked towards Henry who had been watching the whole scene unfold from the porch.

“Hey kid,” she said tossing the key in Henry's direction. “Want to go choose your room?”

Henry caught the keys and unlocked the door before he ran inside and headed straight for the stairs. Emma walked inside, followed by Killian, and looked around the open plan downstairs. The kitchen on their left was small, but there was plenty of room in the living room to host a family dinner if she so desired. A door beside the stairs stood open indicating the stairs down to the basement.

“So, what do you think Swan?”

Emma leaned in and kissed him, hooking her arms around his neck. “I think its perfect,” she smiled, before she turned and walked up the stairs. “And maybe I should go and check Henry hasn't commandeered the biggest bedroom here.”

Killian laughed as he followed Emma up to the second floor, marvelling how from the window on the landing he could see the top sails of The Jolly Roger and the ocean. He was definitely going to like staying, and then eventually, living here.

* * *

_Nimue looked out over Camelot and frowned. There were many celebrations currently occurring all over the kingdom in honour of the coronation of King Arthur. She had tried to stop it from happening and had failed. At least on that score, it just meant that she would have to recalculate some of her plans. Still she had her mole inside Camelot. The one person that would do her bidding without question. However, those plans would take a year or two to come to fruition. She sighed and transported herself to her own hideout. She'd have to come up with something quick, if she wanted to plant a little doubt into the minds of the Camelot residents._

_Arthur sighed as he walked into the gardens. Though the coronation banquet was still in full swing, he found that he just wanted a few moments to himself. He leaned on the wall and looked at the willow tree that was Merlin. Not for the first time that day he wished he could actually speak to the man, rather than just get snippets. Though the prophecies had helped him get to this moment, there had been very little about his future once he'd become King. He walked over to the tree and placed his palm on the trunk, bowing his head as he did so. Arthur breathed in deeply and exhaled just as deeply._

“ _Do not fret, Arthur. You're on the exact path you need to be.”_

_Arthur sighed as he heard the sorcerer's voice echo in his mind. “Doesn't feel like it.”_

“ _It may not feel like that now, but it will in time. Everyone will see you for the great King that you are. Camelot will be united for the first time in generations. You just need to stay strong and always trust your moral code. It will not steer you wrong.”_

“ _You seem so sure.”_

“ _The future has been written. The legends of Camelot and King Arthur will long outlive any of us.”_

_Arthur pushed away from the tree, somehow sensing that he wouldn't get anymore from Merlin tonight. While he still had some concerns about being king, he also felt a lot lighter than he had that earlier that day._

* * *

Emma walked into the diner, scanning the room for Lily. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since Lily had come to town what with alternate realities and the trip to Camelot. However, now that she was no longer the Dark One, and they were back from Camelot, she was intent on making sure their friendship flourished once more. Even if a lot of time had passed and they weren't teenage runaways anymore, there was a shared history and similar experiences that no one else would understand. She smiled as she caught sight of Lily sat in a booth near the back of the diner.

“Hey.”

Lily looked up from her coffee and smiled as Emma slid into the booth opposite her. “Hey.”

“How are you settling in?”

Lily paused as she considered her answer. “It was unusual, at first. Even though I knew that everyone here is considered a fairytale character, that took a lot of getting used to. But then, I got a job and it started to slot into place.”

Emma raised her eyebrows in shock. “You got a job?”

“Don't sound so surprised,” Lily commented with a smirk. “And its nothing big. I just picked up a few shifts at the Rabbit Hole. And, before you came here, I asked about a couple of shifts in here.”

“So, you're really putting down roots here then?” Emma asked. “Things with your mom must be going well.”

“Yeah,” Lily sighed. “It's getting easier with her now.”

“Still no luck finding your father then?”

Lily shook her head. “Mom looked through the records at City Hall, but not even a hint of anyone else that could become a dragon.”

Emma gave her a small smile. “Well, now that I'm back maybe I can help. Finding people was kinda my thing before I came here.”

-x-x-x-x-

Snow smiled to herself as she looked around the area that she had designated the carnival area. She was amazed at how little time it had took to actually set up. Of course she had had a little bit of magical help from the fairies, and the dwarves had been more than happy to help set things up. As with the Miner's Day festival before it, the entire section outside of City Hall and the road alongside it covered with various stalls and games. She had also designated the entire plot of grass on the right hand side of the building as a dancefloor with several of the bartenders from the Rabbit Hole acting as DJs. She leaned back into David's embrace as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

“You've done a great job.”

“Do you think so?” she asked turning to face him.

David nodded. “Maybe Regina should put in you in charge of town events.”

Snow looked down, blush colouring her cheeks at the praise. “I don't think so. I only got to do this because she said no to an engagement party.”

“Well I think she should give you more to do,” David smiled. “Come on, let's go relieve Granny of babysitting duties.”

-x-

When Robin had been made a deputy at the Sheriff's station and then being part of the 'save Emma' brigade, the Merry Men had been at a loss for something to do. In Storybrooke they had no need to steal from anyone, but they did still need money. Regina had given them run of the forestry department allowing them to spend the majority of their time in the woods. However, there often wasn't that much for them to do, so they had started to look for second jobs elsewhere. Much and Alan had gotten themselves jobs at the Rabbit Hole. It was that, that had resulted in them being asked to provide the refreshments for the event. Though they had initially been a bit weary of the technology of this realm, it hadn't taken them long to get the hang of it all. Of course it also gave them the frequent opportunity to watch as the drunken mess that was the former Sheriff of Nottingham get arrested by Emma or sometimes Robin.

“Having fun, men?” Robin asked as he leaned against the bar, Roland on his shoulders, Regina at his side.

“Aye,” Much nodded. “Watched Nottingham make an idiot of himself with Maleficent's daughter. If Lily had been in dragon form she'd have probably burned him to a crisp.”

“That would have been something,” Robin murmured, earning himself a small slap on the chest from Regina. “Oh come on love, the man terrorised us for years back in the Enchanted Forest. Let us have some enjoyment.”

Regina shook her head, but couldn't stop the smile from forming. She herself had had a few moments where she'd imagined roasting people that had wronged her.

-x-

Emma leant against the noticeboard as she watched Killian and Henry at one of stalls. He had been adamant that he beat Killian at least one of the games set out. After some deliberation, the two had chosen the coconut shy. Due to his lessons in archery, Henry was fairly certain that his aim was better than Killian's. Emma smiled as she watched both stand side by side, each with three balls in their hands. Killian went first and knocked two out of the three coconuts over. Henry then proceeded to knock over three in quick succession.

“This game is rigged,” Killian muttered good naturedly as Henry did a small victory dance. “I demand a rematch.”

Emma pushed away from the noticeboard and came to stand beside Killian. “I'll challenge you, Hook. Then we'll see if its rigged.”

Killian bowed slightly in Emma's direction, indicating that she try. She put a dollar in the tin, smiling at Dopey as he passed her and Killian three balls each. This time around Killian only managed to knock one over. Emma smiled at him before she moved into position in front of the coconuts. Remembering her times at various carnivals during the brief time that she'd lived with Ingrid, Emma shifted her position slightly so that it would give her a better advantage. She threw the three balls in quick succession, knocking over three coconuts one after the other.

“And that's how its done,” Emma laughed, tossing him a wide smile as she slung an arm around Henry's shoulders. “Come on, let's go check out those hot dogs that Granny's cooking up.”

Killian pouted a little at the fact that he'd lost to both Emma and Henry, before he shook his head slightly and followed the pair of them.

-x-

Though they had had a brief catch up earlier that day, Regina and Maleficent hadn't had a proper chance to talk since before she went to Camelot. She looked over the table at her friend who was stirring her drink with the neon stirrer.

“How are things going with Lily? It's been several weeks now. Any signs of a thaw?”

Maleficent smiled. “Some. I no longer get glared at if I say something too maternal. She's still reluctant to open up to me though. But that's to be expected.”

“Give it time,” Regina said reassuringly. “After everything that happened with the first curse and its breaking, it took a long time for things to get back to good with Henry. Though I'm fairly certain there's still a bit of lingering resentment there.”

Maleficent snorted. “Please, that boy adores you.”

“He didn't always,” Regina replied. “Which is why I can say with confidence that Lily will eventually come around,” she added. “But enough about children. How are things going with Aurora? She still running, every time she sees you?”

Maleficent smiled. “No, she does avoid looking in my direction though. Tries not to be around me for too long.”

“Well, give it a few more years and she might actually start talking to you.” Regina laughed. “What?”

“I think someone wants your attention,” Maleficent smirked nodding behind her before looking down at her drink.

Regina turned to look in the direction Maleficent had nodded, smiling when she saw Robin stood a little way behind them.

"Might I have this dance milady?”

Regina nodded, accepted the hand he held out and let him pull her close. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. “What's this?” she asked when they broke apart, her hand finding a small woolen doll.

Robin looked slightly sheepish. “I, uh, won that, for you. It seems a bit silly now though.”

“It's not,” Regina replied, “okay, maybe a little,” she added at the look Robin gave her. “But, it's sweet. With a few exceptions I only ever got gifts that were more about what they cost than any kind of sentiment behind it.”

“So, you like it?”

Regina smiled at him. “I do.”

Maleficent groaned as she watched the pair. “Ugh, its bad enough with the Charming's, I don't need it from you two as well.”

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction. As she and Robin walked towards the dancefloor, she wondered if maybe she should start looking for a partner for Maleficent.

-x-

Belle smiled at Much as she picked up the drinks before she began to weave her way back through the crowds. It had taken a bit of convincing but she'd actually gotten Gold to attend the carnival. These things weren't usually his cup of tea, but she'd explained that this way the residents could see that he was starting to change. To do better this time around. She placed the drinks down on the table and sat down beside him.

“A lot of people are still scared of me.”

Belle couldn't help but laugh at that. “Of course they are, it will take them a while. But if you carry on the way you have been today. They'll come round.”

“How can you be so sure?” Gold asked looking over at her. “After everything, why do you still believe in me?”

Belle gave him a soft smile. “I've always believed that you could be a good man. Now you're going to be able to prove me right.” Belle leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his. When she pulled back, she saw the same soft smile on his face. She placed a hand on his cheek, before settling back into her chair.

Henry sighed as he looked around the covered dancefloor. Despite how helpful it had been, he still felt the sting of Eira's rejection. It didn't help matters that it seemed all of his family were examples of true love.

_This is the way it should be for lovers._

_They shouldn't go it alone._

_It's not so good when you're on your own._

_So come to me,_

_Now we can be what we want to be._

_I love you and now I see._

In one corner of the space he watched as his grandfather conversed with Belle. A glance to the dancefloor showed his grandparents dancing while Neal sat on Snow's hip. Emma was stood in the corner and watched proceedings while still looking loved up with Killian as they shared a drink from his flask. A look towards the other side of the dancefloor showed his mother and Robin slow dancing. He looked away as he saw Regina lean in and kiss Robin lightly.

Henry couldn't help but sigh, moments like this sometimes made him feel lonely. He had a few friends at school, but Nicholas and Ava preferred to spend their free time with their father, and Paige had not come back with the second curse, Jefferson preferring to stay back in the Enchanted Forest.

A distant rumble of thunder, caused the music to come to a stop, everyone started to look to the skies wondering if they were about to be hit by a sudden downpour. Seconds later, a large, purple cloud, with dashes of green and flashes of lightening. Everyone recognised those particular clouds, and their eyes swivelled to Regina who held her hands up in surrender. This time whatever curse was coming had absolutely nothing to do with her. As the storm clouds began to engulf everything around them, people began to tighten their holds on loved ones. Snow had buried her head into David's neck and was clutching Neal to her chest. Emma was gripping Killian's hand tightly, while Henry stood close to them. Regina had curled into Robin's side, her head resting on his chest, Roland – who had run away from where he'd previously been stood with Little John – gripping both of their legs. As the cloud hit, everyone braced themselves to feel the tug that would take them somewhere else.

However, moments later the clouds dissipated and everyone looked around eager to see where they had been cursed to now. Confusion changed to shock as they realised that they were still stood in the exact same places that they had been before the clouds had came. Nothing about Storybrooke had changed, they all still remembered who they were, so there had been no curse. At least, not one placed on them.

As was often the case in these types of situations, the entire town seemed to rush towards Regina and began demanding explanations. Before she could answer them – or even work out what they were saying – they heard yelling in the distance. They all turned to see Leroy running towards them.

“What is it?” Emma asked stepping forward.

“A bunch of people have just arrived. They all appeared at the edge of the forest, it must have been that storm of magic that brought them.”

They all shared a look, before they ran towards the forest, hurrying to see what was going on, and what trouble they'd be bringing with them. As they approached the forest, they noticed the people stood in clothing that didn't match their world at all. They drew closer and frowned as they saw who it was that had arrived.

“Your majesty?” Killian asked as they saw who was at the centre of the new arrivals.

“Hello again Killian,” King Arthur replied as he looked at them.

“Well,” Regina said. “Your majesty, might I humbly welcome you to Storybrooke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now our friends from Camelot have found their way to Storybrooke, but the how and why remains to be seen.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Camelot In Maine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new arrivals experience their first day in Storybrooke, Henry makes a new friend and Gold's tenuous grasp on his new chance may just be about to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the trouble that's on the horizon, parts of this chapter get quite domestic. But there are reasons for that, that will *hopefully* soon become very clear.

As a gentle rain began to beat down against the diner, Granny brought out several mugs of hot cocoa and began passing them out. After they had found the group from Camelot at the edge of the woods, there had been mumblings about what had gone on. From the clouds that had engulfed them, it was obvious that Camelot had been hit by the dark curse. They were just unsure as to who would have cast it. While the rest of Storybrooke took care of the newcomers, Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina and Robin had taken Arthur and his knights to Granny's. Belle and Gold had gone to the mansion to get Merlin in the hopes that he would be able to shed some light on events.

“So, what's the last thing that you remember?” Regina asked leaning against the counter.

Arthur frowned as he searched his memories. “I remember fighting Nimue's army, then the portal opening, allowing you all to return home and Merlin going with you. Then it all goes black. Next thing I know we're at the edge of the woods here, and you're welcoming us to Storybrooke.”

“That definitely sounds like the dark curse,” Snow commented with a grim smile. “But who would have cast it? Nimue?”

Regina shook her head. “For that, you'd need the heart of the thing you love most. Who would that be for Nimue?”

“Especially, since the most likely candidate is stood right there,” Robin added as he indicated Merlin who was sat opposite Arthur.

“Could it have been someone else in Camelot?” David asked. “Did you have any enemies outside of Nimue?”

“None that possessed magic,” Arthur replied with a shake of his head. “Guinevere would know, but I don't know where she is.”

Emma gave him a small smile. “Blue said that several other groups of people had appeared all over town. Maybe she's amongst them.”

Snow also smiled over at Arthur. “If she's in Storybrooke, we'll find her.”

“Unless she didn't come over with the curse,” Gold commented, drawing glares from the other people in the diner.

“It's a perfectly valid concern though,” Regina conceded in an undertone, so that only Robin could hear. Though he wanted to hope for the best, Robin knew that both Regina and Gold were being perfectly realistic.

“I think we should all reconvene in the morning,” David said. “Granny, do you have any spare rooms?”

Granny frowned as she mentally calculated the rooms free. “I've got 10, maybe 11 if a few people are willing to double up.”

“If we get enough tents,” Robin began. “We can put them up in the woods. But that's really only a short term fix for them.”

“I have many rooms free at the mansion,” Merlin added. “There's plenty of room there for the displaced residents of Camelot.”

Regina nodded her agreement. “So, we find them temporary accommodation for tonight. Then tomorrow we meet at City Hall and figure out what to do.”

-x-

After a few hurried good nights, everyone went their separate ways. From her spot in the clock tower, Nimue smiled to herself. The memory potion had added a little spice to the curse. She had to commend her accomplice for making that addition. It meant that both could carry on with their respective plans without interference. Plus it also meant that Arthur and his friends still had no idea that Rula wasn't who she said she was. Still they'd all know soon enough and then the fun would really begin.

-x-x-x-x-

Morning dawned grey and dreary, the threat of rain in the air. Not that Regina had paid it any mind. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Even Robin's gentle reassurances hadn't been enough to shake if off. Also she was too busy thinking over what needed to be said in the meeting. How she should reassure the people from Camelot. She looked up at a slight pressure on her hand, watching as Robin indicated Roland who was looking up at her questioningly.

“What was that Roland?” she asked, cursing herself for not paying attention to him.

“Can we go to the park later?” he asked. “I had fun yesterday.”

“We'll see sweetie,” Regina replied. “Now, be a good boy for Ashley.”

“I'm always good mama,” Roland laughed as he hugged her tightly.

Both Regina and Robin smiled as they watched Roland greet Ashley excitedly. Regina had to admit, giving Ashley one of the vacant rooms at City Hall to run daycare out of, had been a success. It also meant that on days when they left Roland there, Regina could pop down and see him whenever she wanted too. He gave them a last wave as Ashley led him over to a table set up for arts and crafts.

“You're thinking too hard,” Robin murmured as they walked down the corridor towards the meeting room. “You're going to be great.”

“Am I?”

Robin came to a stop and turned her to face him. “Yes, you are. You know this town inside out, you're the one everyone in town looks to when there's a crisis.”

“Because half of the town still thinks of me as a villain and they probably think I had something to do with it.”

Robin sighed slightly, he knew that there was still a long way to go before she saw herself the way that he, Roland, Henry, Snow and Emma saw her. Rather than try and talk sense into her while she was nervous – he'd learnt that the hard way before – he leaned in and kissed her lightly. After a few seconds, Regina shifted so that she was practically pressed up against him as the kiss deepened. Her arms tightened around him, as he brought a hand up to tangle in her hair. A cough from behind them, caused the two to spring apart. Both turned to see Snow, David, Killian and Emma smirking at them, while Henry looked vaguely sick.

“If you two are quite finished,” David chuckled. “We've got several displaced residents of Camelot about to converge on us.”

“Right,” Regina nodded. “Let's get prepared.”

Half an hour later, Regina, Snow and David stood in front of the room watching as the residents took their seats. Henry, Robin, Emma and Killian stood near the back of the room, looking for any signs of people that looked too overwhelmed to deal with their current situation.

“Is this everyone?” Snow asked as she looked around the room.

“I think so,” Merlin replied as he walked over to them. “This seems to be everyone from Camelot.”

Snow frowned as she turned to look at Regina. “Are you sure we definitely have room for them all in town? I'd hate to think of anyone without shelter of some sort.”

“We'll manage,” Regina smiled. “Even if it means that several people have to take in lodgers,” she added. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the light in Snow's eyes, Regina knew that the princess was clearly hoping to add a spot of matchmaking to her to-do list.

“Your majesty,” David said, bowing as Arthur approached.

Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled at them. “None of that please, you're all friends. And something tells me that royal titles don't mean that much here.”

“Unless your name is Regina and you named yourself Mayor of Storybrooke,” David commented with a smirk in Regina's direction, who merely shook her head in response.

Arthur chuckled at their banter before he turned serious. “Have you seen any sighting of Guinevere? I asked Rula when I saw her, but she hasn't seen her. No one I've spoken to has, I'm just...”

“Arthur!”

The man in question spun around to see Guinevere hurrying towards him followed by Sir Elyan and Blue. Snow couldn't help but get a little teary as she watched a smile form of Arthur's face, happiness seemed to drip from every pore.

“Gwen,” he breathed as he pulled her into his arms. “I was worried you wouldn't be here.”

Guinevere smiled through her tears. “I thought the same,” she replied as she kissed him lightly. “But then I saw Blue and she told me that you would be here.”

“Well, there's one silver lining in this,” Robin commented as to stand beside Regina. “At least they've been reunited. One less worry for you.”

“One less worry for us all,” Regina corrected as she moved towards the podium. As she reached it silence fell over the crowd and Regina slipped into 'Mayor Mills' mode.

“I know all of you are worried right now, and are understandably confused at being ripped away from all that you know,” she said. Regina couldn't help but smile inwardly at the rapt audience in front of her, she hadn't felt this powerful in years. “Rest assured myself, my family and Merlin are all trying to figure out who brought you here and the best way to return you all home. For now though, we are endeavouring to make you're time here as comfortable as possible. There are rooms available for many of you at both the convent and Granny's bed and breakfast. However, for those of you that may prefer a simpler way of living, Sheriff Swan, and deputies Nolan and Locksley,” she paused, indicating each person in turn, “are going to be setting up a campsite in the East Woods where...”

As he watched his mother provide much needed reassurance, Henry walked around the edge of the meeting room. At the back of the room, a small table of refreshments had been set up so that people could get a drink or something to eat should they want it. He approached the table noticing a young girl about his age, with medium length brown hair hanging just below her shoulders.

“You look a little lost,” Henry commented with a small smile. “Can I help?”

“Are all this drinkable?” she replied indicating the carafes of different liquids.

Henry nodded. “This is my personal favourite,” he said as he picked up one of them and poured two glasses.

The girl took a sip and smiled, finding that she liked the taste. “What was that?”

“That was lemonade,” Henry replied, before he held out a hand. “I'm Henry.”

“Violet,” she said with a smile, as she shook his hand.

-x-x-x-x-

Belle looked around the diner, noting how quiet it seemed. Though she supposed that it was something to do with Storybrooke's newest arrivals and residents were attempting to make them feel welcome. Or else they were in hiding incase the latest villain was amongst the new arrivals. Belle really wouldn't be surprised if they were. Storybrooke did have a habit of attracting all kinds of literary villains, so why would Camelot be any different? She looked across the table and smiled at Gold who was being very precise with the syrup placement over his pancakes. She was glad to see that removing the darkness from his heart hadn't changed that about him.

“You know, you uh, could use your magic,” she commented.

“I could,” Gold conceded. “But I think if I'm trying to make a fresh start, the less magic I use for minor things, the more likely it will be that they'll see I'm committed to changing.”

Belle's smile widened. She was glad to see that he was on the right path. She turned her attention back to her breakfast as she heard the diner door open.

“Belle?”

Both Belle and Gold looked up to see the tall, blonde woman stood beside the table. Gold studied the woman and frowned, he could sense that there was something a little off about the woman. He just wasn't sure what, there seemed to be something in her eyes that left him feeling a little cold.

“Rula,” Belle smiled getting up and hugging her. “I didn't realise that you had come over. I thought it was only a few people.”

Rula shook her head. “Merlin thinks that near enough everyone from Camelot got brought over.”

“Everyone?”

“Belle, won't you introduce me to your friend.”

“Oh right,” Belle smiled. “Rumple, this is Rula, she helped me a lot in Camelot. I couldn't have done half the research I did without her.”

Rula smiled as she shook hands with Gold. “It's so nice to meet you. Belle told me all about you. You're so lucky to have someone that loves you like that.”

“Indeed,” Gold nodded, giving the woman a small smile. Something in tone was making him feel a little nervous, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Oblivious to the thoughts swirling in her husband's mind. Belle continued to smile at her friend. “Uhm, when I'm finished here, I'm going over to the library to do some research, see if there's anything in there as to what happened. I'd love some company if you're willing.”

“I'd love to help.”

-x-x-x-x-

There were many woods in Storybrooke situated all around the town, marking it's border with the rest of the land without magic. The largest of them, was the East Woods. It ran from the far edge of the Merry Men's camp just behind City Hall, towards the town line opening up into a large clearing where Maleficent and Lily had their 'dragon' lessons – which they had agreed to put on hold for the moment. It was in this large clearing that they were setting up a camp for the Camelot residents.

With some help from Granny, Sneezy and a few other proprietors in town, David had filled his truck with crates of bottled water, not to mention several crates of food that wouldn't take them long to prepare if they didn't want to venture into the town for food. Leroy had also used his truck to transport every tent and blanket that the outdoor equipment shop had had in stock. Blue and Nova had used their magic to create more of them so that there would be enough for the newcomers.

Regina leant back against a tree and watched as Robin took charge of the situation, directing Emma and the others to where they needed to put the items. She smiled, watching him in his element. She knew it had been a long time since he'd last co-ordinated a group this large. The last time had been after his umpteenth tangle with the Sheriff of Nottingham, he and the Merry Men had created a refuge for those displaced by the Sheriff in the middle of Sherwood Forest. Practically creating their own little village.

She felt a prickling sensation down her spine and turned around scanning the woods for any sign of anyone that would be watching her. She held her out ready to cast a fireball should it be needed.

“Regina?” She turned back around to see Robin watching her curiously. “Still feel like someone's watching you?”

She nodded as he pulled her into his arms. “I know it's probably paranoia on my part, but I can't shake the feeling. I feel like someone's out there, trying to get my attention. But they don't want me to know that that's what they're trying to do.” Regina shook her head slightly. “It sounds stupid I know but...”

“If it's got you worried, it's not stupid,” Robin said as Regina moved her head so that it was resting against his shoulder rather than on his chest. Regina sighed contentedly as she breathed in his scent, feeling more at peace than she had earlier. He'd always had that effect on her.

“There you are,” came an exasperated sigh. The couple turned to see Tinkerbell walking towards them. “I thought we agreed that we would be sorting out your dress today.”

“That was before Camelot found its way to Storybrooke,” Regina replied. “I have to deal with this. I am mayor.”

“Its just a couple of hours,” Tinkerbell insisted. “I'm sure Emma, Robin, David and Hook can manage without you for two hours.”

“Why haven't you included Snow in that list?” Regina asked, though she could guess the reason why.

“Because she's helping me,” Tinkerbell sighed. “Now come on.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the fairy, before she leaned in and kissed Robin goodbye. As she followed Tinkerbell out of the clearing, she turned back and shared a wave with him, before he walked back to the gathered crowds and continued to help set up their campsite.

-x-x-x-x-

The clouds of earlier that morning had been burned away by the arrival of the sun as Henry walked towards the stables. Violet had been worried that her beloved horse hadn't been brought over, so Henry had offered to show her the stables to see if he was there. On the walk they had talked about her life in Camelot, while Henry had told her a little bit about what it was like living in Storybrooke. They reached the stables, and Henry held the door open for Violet, letting her walk amongst the stalls to see if she could spot him.

“Nicodemus!” Violet exclaimed as she reached the last stall and spotted the brown steed grazing from a trough. She quickly opened up the door to the stall and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent.

Henry smiled as he watched Violet hug her horse. It was the first wide smile he'd seen from her since they'd met. He'd noticed that she was pretty earlier, but now he thought she looked beautiful. He picked up some of the grooming equipment from the box in the corner and passed Violet one of the brushes. She smiled back at him as she took the brush and began to brush Nicodemus's coat. They worked in companionable silence for several moments before Henry spoke once more.

“So, how long have you had Nicodemus?”

Violet smiled briefly before it fell. “My mother gave him to me for my seventh birthday. She was a champion rider. But, um... she passed away before I even learned to gallop.”

Henry nodded. “I know how that feels. My dad died before I really got the chance to know him. There's just so much I wish I could tell him. You know?”

“Yes. I do know,” Violet sighed, before she gave him a watery smile. “I've never met anyone I could talk to about this before.”

“Well, now you have,” Henry smiled.

  
-x-x-x-x-

Belle pushed open the door to the library and stood back to let Rula walk inside. She watched as she looked around the room, marvelling at the sight. She'd thought the library in Camelot had been packed with books, but this was something else. She noticed that in addition to shelves filled with books, there was also several piles dotted on top of the circulation desk as well as a book trolley filled with tomes of various sizes.

“You work here?” Rula asked looking around the room.

Belle shrugged. “Sometimes, if I'm not helping out over in the pawn shop.”

“I thought you'd be in here all the time, it seems like the perfect place for you,” Rula commented.

Belle smiled. “I used to be. But there was a time when we thought Rumple was dead, and I ended up taking over the shop. These days I tend to just unlock the doors and leave the residents to it.”

“That is, remarkably trusting,” Rula commented. “But then, I'm guessing small town, not many book thieves about.” Belle couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement. “So, where should we start?”

Belle hooked her arm through Rula's and led her towards the books against the far wall and indicated the section on the bookshelf closest to the windows. Rula looked at the various tomes and started pulling several off of the shelf once she'd decided which ones to look through first.

-x-x-x-x-

If it wasn't for the mass of new 'residents' that had arrived, Emma would have found this to be the perfect day in Storybrooke. There had been no calls to the Sheriff's station for anything other than a couple of minor things that had been swiftly dealt with, and she'd been able to get to Granny's in plenty of time to beat the masses to lunch. With the Camelot residents somewhat settled and no sign of any problems occurring for the Storybrooke residents, Emma was looking forward to a fairly quiet afternoon.

“You lost in thought love?”

Emma shook her head. “Not really, just thinking about how today's probably as close to perfect as Storybrooke has been for a while.”

“It's as close to quiet as it's been for a while,” Killian said with a small chuckle as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Emma rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the Sheriff's station. However, both straightened up when they saw who was leaning against one of the desks in the office.

“Gold,” Emma said wondering what had brought him to visit them. “What can we do for you?”

“Just wanted to offer my services,” Gold replied. “I spent many years trying to cross to the Land Without Magic, maybe there's some stone I could turn over for you.”

Killian narrowed his eyes at his former enemy. “What's in it for you?”

“Nothing,” Gold replied. “Just offering help. Like other's do in this town. You know where to find me, when you make up your minds. Enjoy your afternoon.”

Emma and Killian both watched in shock as the former Dark One left the office. It was a certainly a side to him they'd never seen before. They just wondered how long it would last.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina followed Tinkerbell through the front door of her house and frowned when instead of being led towards the drawing room, she got pushed in the direction of the stairs. On reaching the first floor, Tinkerbell opened the door to the guest room which Regina saw had been slightly transformed. Near enough all the furniture had gone leaving only a full length mirror, a stool and a couple of chairs. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes when she caught sight of the covered mannequins in a row beside the window. She should've known Tinkerbell would already have several ideas about the dress. Still at least she'd be able to actually pick what she wore, unlike having it all decided for her by her mother.

“Oh good you're here,” Snow sighed as she walked into the room carrying a champagne flute. At Regina's raised eyebrow, Snow rolled her eyes. “She offered. And I dreaded what she might do to me if I refused.”

“I wouldn't have done anything,” Maleficent sighed as she walked into the room, with two more flutes, one of which she passed to Regina. “Now, let us see what white monstrosities the pixie has picked out for you to choose from.”

Tinkerbell huffed as she glared over at Maleficent. “They're not monstrosities. And none of them are wholly white. They're more ivory or cream coloured. I didn't think Regina would want to wear a pure white dress.”

“She's right,” Regina nodded, thankful that Tinkerbell knew what she preferred. “Well, lets see them then.”

Tinkerbell walked over to the first mannequin and pulled off the cover. Instantly Regina shook her head. While she liked the bodice, sweetheart neckline and the capped sleeves. The hooped skirt, with all the embellishments and ruffles was too fussy for her. Not to mention far too fairytale. The second dress she was shown, was slightly more too her tastes. It was floor length and fitted, with a high neckline – something Regina hoped would be altered, if she went with this dress – lace three quarter length sleeves.

After Tinkerbell had shown her the rest of the dresses, Regina sighed. Not one had called to her. There were elements of them that she liked, but not one had been perfect.

“I've gone about this all wrong,” Tinkerbell sighed, before she waved her wand. All of a sudden Regina's clothes were replaced with a thin slip. “Up,” she said indicating the stool. “Right, so what do you want the dress to look like? What aspects of those did you like best?”

“I liked the ones that were fitted...”

“Of course you did,” Maleficent smirked. “With that figure you'd want to show it off.”

Regina shared a smile with her friend in the mirror. “I also liked the ones that are simple, yet elegant. Nothing too fussy.”

Tinkerbell nodded, and began waving her wand to take precise measurements. Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror as Tinkerbell began to pull together different bits of fabric. She smiled as she recalled how different this was to when she'd been fitted for her first wedding dress. Cora had made her stand in the middle of the room while she was prodded and poked by several different seamstresses, all making sure her waist was cinched in enough. She'd spent most of that time dreading the days to come and the actual wedding ceremony. Now, though, as she listened to Tinkerbell's muttering, and the low conversation between Snow and Maleficent, she couldn't help but think about the days to come.

“What is it?” Snow asked noticing Regina biting her lip.

“Is this the right thing to be doing?”

“Marrying Robin?” Snow asked with a frown.

“Oh God no, not that,” Regina replied. “That is the right thing to be doing,” she added. “I just meant is getting married now with all this madness the right thing to be doing?”

Snow sighed and gave Regina an exasperated eye roll. “Of course its the right thing to be doing. It will show whoever cast that curse on Camelot that we're not going to stop living our lives. And a wedding is one of the ways to do that.”

“She's right,” Maleficent added straightening up in her seat. “Oh don't look so shocked,” she commented looking at Snow who's eyes had widened in surprise.

-x-x-x-x-

If he didn't find it such a ridiculous notion, Gold would've been singing as he walked down Main Street. After his visit to the Sheriff's station, he had stopped by Granny's to pick up lunch for himself and Belle. He had also picked up something extra for Rula in case she was still at the library with Belle. He still hadn't been able to put his finger on what it was about the woman that unnerved him. He'd managed to discreetly ask a few people about her, but no one seemed to have anything bad to say about her. Even Granny – who was often one of the more suspicious people in town – had found no fault with her.

Gold pushed open the doors to the library and frowned as he took in the sight in front of him. No matter what, Belle had always kept the library clean and tidy. Plus no one in town would dare trash the library like this, they were all too scared of him. Gold walked around the books that were strewn all over the place, and noted the book trolley was knocked over as though someone had used it as a barrier of sorts.

“Belle?” he called. “Belle?”

He walked around the circulation desk and found that in a disarray too. Recalling a time when she'd been hiding from Captain Hook, Gold hurried over to the lift and pulled the doors open. However, the lift was completely empty and the thin layer of dust told him that no one had used it for several weeks at the least. As he turned around he noticed a pair of shoes near the bookcase at the back of the room. He walked around the bookcase, hoping to find Belle. He was disappointed though to see that it was in fact Rula laid there. He knelt down beside her, and shook her gently to see if she was still breathing. He sighed in relief, knowing that it meant he'd get some answers as to what happened to Belle. He gently shook her to see if she was unconscious or just knocked out. When she didn't move, he got his answer. As he stood back up, he pulled out his phone and called the Sheriff's station.

-x-

“And you found it like this?” Emma asked as she looked around the library, while a couple of EMT's wheeled Rula out to the waiting ambulance.

“Do you really think that I'd do this?” Gold retorted. “I simply came here with lunch for myself, Belle and her friend, and found it like this. Now, do your job and find my wife.”

“So much for the new and improved Rumplestiltskin,” Killian muttered as he and Emma followed him out of the library.

* * *

Arthur looked around the gilded room he found himself in. Arthur and his fellow knights had taken up Merlin's offer of rooms in the Sorcerer's mansion. While his knights helped out at the campsite and Guinevere got some much needed rest, Arthur had taken the opportunity to speak with his mentor.

“I have to admit,” Arthur said as he took a sip of the tea that he'd been given. “I never thought that I'd see you in the clothing of this world.”

Merlin chuckled slightly as he looked down at the black shirt and jeans he was currently wearing. “It's not the first time. I also should say that I had inkling something like this would happen.”

“You knew we'd be ripped from our world and dumped here?”

“Not exactly,” Merlin replied. “I just saw a battle here for the future of Camelot,” Merlin replied. “I just assumed you'd come through via a portal not a dark curse.”

“Will we ever return to Camelot?”

Merlin shook his head. “I don't know. The future is constantly shifting. Until certain events occur, I can't tell which path we're on,” he sighed. “But I do know that I will try everything in my power to get you back to Camelot. And when we do, I'll help you make Camelot the great kingdom it's prophesied to be.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I told you once, the legends of King Arthur and Camelot cover every realm. You should look at some of them while you're here,” Merlin laughed. “You should even see some of the movies and TV shows they made about us.”

“And you've seen them all?”

“Thirty years is a long time to be trapped in a tree.”

-x-x-x-x-

The small group hovered around the waiting area, while they waited for Doctor Whale and the nurses to check that Rula was up to talking to them. Emma leaned against the wall as she watched Gold pace the small area. Though they knew the darkness had been removed form his heart, they wouldn't be surprised to learnt that there was a small lingering part of it still clinging to him. Emma doubted the darkness could be completely destroyed when you'd been dark for a long time. Emma could honestly say she wouldn't be surprised if something like this tipped him back over the edge. They'd certainly have to keep a fairly close eye on him. She looked across the corridor and made eye contact with Regina who was sat on the chairs. By the look on her face, Emma could tell that Regina's thoughts had gone down the same path as hers.

“How much longer is that quack going to take?” Gold asked as he turned yet again.

“As long as it takes,” Whale replied as he came up behind them. “I need to make sure she's physically and mentally ready to speak with you.”

“Is she?” Snow asked from her spot by Regina.

Whale nodded. “She is, but tread lightly. You may be powerful than me, but don't think I won't toss you all out if you cause any distress.”

“Understood,” David nodded as they began to walk towards Rula's room.

Emma, Regina and Gold entered the room, while Snow, David, Robin and Killian waited just outside. Ready in case there was any trouble ahead. It wasn't that they didn't trust Regina or Emma, it was more that they were hesitant to trust Gold.

“Hi,” Regina smiled as she approached the hospital bed.

“Hello,” Rula replied. Both Emma and Regina frowned slightly, her tone was different to how it had usually been.

“Do you remember what happened?” Emma asked.

Rula shook her head. “I'm sorry, I don't. I remember helping Belle look through some records. Then she told me to hide. I tried to help but it was like something was blocking my magic. I don't know why. Then it all went black, next thing I know, I'm waking up in here.”

“We didn't see the records on the tables,” Emma frowned. “Were you looking at anything in particular in them? Anything that would have made someone take them?”

“I don't think so,” Rula replied. “We were only looking through them because I wanted to see if any of my family were here. They were in the Enchanted Forest when you cast the first curse,” she said looking over at Regina. “But we couldn't find any trace of them. It was then that she told me to hide. I think she'd seen something out of the window that spooked her.”

“So, you know nothing,” Gold hissed. “Why are we wasting time here? We should be looking for Belle?”

“And we will,” Emma replied. “But there has still been a crime committed. And we need to speak with the victim.”

“She's hardly a victim.” Gold scoffed.

“Whoever took Belle knocked her out,” Regina said with sigh. “She's just as much a victim as Belle.”

Gold glared at the two women, before he walked out of the room and the hospital, leaving the others watching him with varying degrees of worry. He fully intended to find Belle himself and contrary to what he assumed the others were thinking, he wasn't going to go back to his old ways to find her.

-x-x-x-x-

The gravel crunched beneath her feet as she walked up the driveway. She'd been turning the words over in her mind since Camelot, but had only now found the reserve of courage to have the actual conversation. She climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell. The front door opened and Merlin smiled as he saw who it was.

“I was wondering when you'd seek me out Morgana,” he commented as he indicated that she come inside. “Or do you prefer your chosen name these days, Blue?”

“I prefer Blue,” she replied. “I may not have forgotten who I was but everything I have accomplished since leaving Camelot has been Blue not Morgana. I won't erase one for the other.”

Merlin smiled as they sat down in the library. “I didn't expect you too. So what brings you by?”

Blue sighed. “I've apologised a lot recently for things I've done. I apologised to Arthur for killing his father, to Regina for not helping her all those years ago. And now I need to apologise to you.” Merlin nodded, indicating that she continue. “I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you tried to stop me listening to Nimue. And I'm really sorry for causing you to spend thirty years as a willow tree.”

Merlin shrugged and gave her a smile. “Well, it did finally get me some much needed peace and quiet,” his smile fell and expression turned serious. “But I thank you for your apology.”

Blue smiled back at him, feeling another weight come off of her shoulders. It had been one of the few things about her past that she felt had been holding her back from fully letting go of her past actions. She still regretted them deeply, but they didn't weigh as much now. Now, hopefully, she would be able to lead the fairies the way that Clarion had always hoped that she would. Especially if the great upheaval that Clarion had seen coming was the reason that another dark curse had brought the residents of Camelot to Storybrooke. And if it was going to be anything like the Evil Queen's reign, she was thankful that they had Merlin on their side.

-x-x-x-x-

Tinkerbell practically floated up the front path. She had been hoping for this moment for a very long time. The silk of the garment bag was cool against her forearms as she reached the front porch. She raised a finger and pressed the doorbell, she only hoped that it would be Regina that answered the door not Robin. She sighed in relief as the door opened and Regina appeared.

“Is that it?” she asked looking at the bag.

Tinkerbell nodded in reply. “Let me in and we can see if there's anything that needs to be added to it.”

Regina smiled in understanding and stood aside to let her in. The pair quickly hurried up the stairs talking in hushed giggles. While Regina wasn't normally the type to get excited about things like this, she couldn't help it this time. She wondered if was because this time she was actually looking forward to getting married. They walked into the guest room which was still set up as it had been earlier that day. As soon as the door was closed, Tinkerbell unzipped the bag letting Regina see the finished design.

“Well?” Tinkerbell asked. “I know it's not exactly what we discussed, but I think this works. If you don't like it I can easi…” she tailed off as Regina threw her arms around her and hugged her.

“I love it.”

Tinkerbell let out a sigh of relief. “I was so worried you wouldn't like it. And I know the length is a bit long considering the reception is going to be outside, but I've got a way around that. But if it doesn't work out, then we can figure it out. So would you like to try it on?”

“Of course I would.”

Robin walked up the stairs, hoping that the pair had finished their conversation. Regina had gone to answer the door, but had yet to return. He had heard the low voices of her speaking with someone before two sets of footsteps had sounded on the stairs. He had an inkling of what it was about, and had no desire to catch a glimpse of the dress until the actual wedding. However, it was almost Roland's bedtime, and the young boy was adamant that only Regina could read him a bedtime story. He reached the guest bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. After a few moments waiting, the door opened and he was met with the glaring face of Tinkerbell.

“You can't come in.”

Robin smirked. “I wasn't going to. I just wanted to know if you had finished yet. Roland is requesting a bedtime story and only Regina will do.”

Tinkerbell's face softened and Regina poked her head around the door, careful to keep her dress hidden. She didn't want anyone except her and Tinkerbell seeing it before the wedding. “I'll be there in a few moments. Is he in his room?”

“He will be by the time you're done.” Robin smiled.

Half an hour later, Tinkerbell had left, and Robin was leaning against the wall watching Roland's eyes droop as he once again listened to the story of The Cat In The Hat. Every time he watched Regina interact with his son, he fell a little bit more in love with her. It filled him with an indescribable warmth and made him smile widely to know that the woman he was going to spend the rest of his – hopefully long – life with completely adored his son.

His smile softened as he watched her tuck the covers around Roland before kissing his forehead. The sleepy 'love you mama' she got in return, causing her to smile brightly. As she walked over to him, Robin held his arms open and she went into them willingly, resting her head against his chest. After a few seconds of silence, he took her hand and led her back downstairs towards the sitting room, where he'd manage to get a fire going for them. They sat down on the sofa, Regina curled into his side.

“So you've got your dress sorted then?” he asked after a few moments of silence. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

“I have and it's beautiful,” she replied. “I can't wait to wear it. Oh,” she pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Tinkerbell wanted me to tell you she'll be by with your suit tomorrow afternoon.”

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the look on Robin's face. She knew he wasn't a fan of the formal wear of this world, however, she also knew that he would wear it on this occasion because of what it meant to her.

-x-

Emma breathed in the cool evening air as she stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon looking for Belle and had found no trace of her. It was as though she had just completely disappeared altogether. She smiled as she caught sight of Killian bent over a couple of crates at the ship's hull. She knew Tinkerbell had given him something to store on the ship until the following weekend, she just didn't know what. However, now she had her chance to look properly. She walked over to him, and looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when she saw what was in the crates.

“Are you entirely sure its wise to store fireworks on a ship?”

“Don't worry Swan,” Killian smiled turning to face her. “Tinkerbell has put a charm on them so that they will repel any water that comes near them. And if a stray spark hits them, they won't go up in flames setting my ship on fire.”

Emma laughed. She should've known that while Killian loved his friends and would do anything for them. It it put his ship at risk there was a lot that he wouldn't actually do.

-x-

Gold looked through every cupboard in the backroom of his store. He had seen it in one of them a few months back. It had shocked him to see it there as he had thought it had been left behind in his palace when the first curse had hit. Now though, he was very glad that it had come over. Especially as it could prove to be very useful in his search. He pulled the crystal ball out of the cupboard and set it down on the counter. He contemplated the ball for a few moments, before he placed his hands on it and summoned up all of his thoughts of Belle. Gold nodded in satisfaction as a pale purple smoke appeared inside the ball.

“Belle,” he breathed as the image cleared, his relieved smile dropping when he realised what the rest of the image showed him.

-x-

The steady drip drip of water was what finally had Belle opening her eyes. As she moved to sit up she felt a pounding in her head and what felt like the beginnings of a serious headache. She attempted to move her hand and found that she was chained to the wall by her left arm. Belle opened her eyes wider and looked around the room. She frowned as she tried to search out Rula. The last thing she remembered was going through the records with her, everything else was a struggle. As her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the dungeon that she now found herself in, she wondered just who it was that had taken her. Not to mention why she had been taken. The only reason she could think of was that someone wanted a sure fire way to get Rumplestiltskin's attention.

“Who's there?” she called hearing a noise outside the wrought iron door. “You won't get away with this.”

“Oh, I don't need to get away with it,” came the voice, causing Belle to frown, she recognised the voice, she just couldn't place it. “I just need to get their attention.”

“Who's attention?”

“Everyone's,” the woman laughed, a cold, high pitched sound. “Enjoy your meal.”

A small hatch at the bottom of the door slid open and a tray was pushed through it. Belle looked at it in disgust. She wasn't a fussy eater by any stretch of the imagination, but this was practically inedible. The water didn't look all that appealing, and the food was just two slices of slightly stale bread, and a couple of slices of cheese that looked like mice had been at it. She pushed it aside before leaning back against the wall. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before she was found, mostly because she knew that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't give up until he found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be the 'mid-season finale' and we'll get at least one answer to some of the questions raised. It will also feature the Outlaw Queen wedding.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. This Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Storybrooke gets another problem, Gold and Will team up, Regina and Robin tie the knot and flashbacks reveal some parts of Robin's life up to the events of 'Quite A Common Fairy'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the mid-season finale, and the Outlaw Queen wedding. It does get a little 'soppy' but what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic, and ship Outlaw Queen so hard.
> 
> This also contains some dialogue from 5x12 'Souls of the Departed', the lyrics quoted are from 'Thank You' by Keith Urban and 'Tie It Up' by Kelly Clarkson.

If she hadn't been there when they had started, Regina would have doubted that the spot she currently stood in, was the exact same place that the Merry Men usually had their camp. All the fallen logs and tree stumps had been moved – with the fairies promising to put them back properly after the reception – and the tents had been packed up and stored away while the men stayed at Granny's. The result was a large open cleaning, surrounded by trees.

“No, not there,” yelled Tinkerbell as she spotted Little John and Will at the edge of the clearing, arranging the lanterns before they were strung up. “That's the wrong order. Honestly, does no one have vision?”

“Are you sure it was wise to let Tinkerbell organise everything.” Robin asked as they stood watching the fairy yell at his men.

“We didn't get much say in the matter,” Regina smiled. “She said it was thanks to her that this was all happening anyway,” she added. “Besides she knows what we like, and she hasn't done anything without clearing it with us first.

“Maybe we should just find Archie, get the boys and do it in secret.” Robin commented with a wink, loud enough for Tinkerbell to hear him.

“Don't even think about it.” she yelled over her shoulder.

“Hello,” Regina said pulling out her phone.

“What is it?”

“Emma wants us to meet her at the docks.”

-x-

Emma looked around the docks and wondered what was going on. Everywhere she looked there was a thin mist. Normally that was no cause for concern, but this was a pale green colour and blocking any entry to the boats. Emma was sure she jumped a mile in the air, when Regina and Robin suddenly appeared in front of her, in a swirl of lilac.

“You have got to stop doing that,” Emma said placing a hand on her chest and feeling how much her heart rate had increased from the shock.

“What's going on?” Regina said waving aside Emma's comments.

“I don't know,” Emma replied with a shrug. “Killian came here to check something for Saturday, and we just found this enveloping the Jolly Roger. He couldn't get within five feet of it.”

Regina stepped closer to the ship with her hand raised. She pressed a hand against the barrier and watched as the ripples echoed around it. Keeping her hand aloft, she moved sideways around the docks attempting to see just how wide the barrier went.

“Its not just the Jolly Roger,” she said after a few moments of investigating. “Its all around the sea front.”

“So its what? Cutting us off from sailing anywhere?” Emma asked.

“It would seem so.” Regina mused. “The question is why?”

“And where else this barrier is,” Robin commented coming to stand beside her. “Do you think its on the town line too?”

“It could be.” Emma replied as lilac mist swirled around her, before they found themselves at the town line. She stepped forward and tested the boundary, finding it ripple with the same pale green colour. “But why would someone want to keep us in Storybrooke? Who would want to do that?”

“Could it have to do with how our Camelot friends ended up here?”

“I have no idea,” Regina replied pursing her lips. “I guess it was too much to hope this town would just be normal for one weekend wasn't it?”

“Relax love,” Robin said pulling her back against him. “Everything will be fine. And our wedding will be perfect.”

“He's right,” Emma commented reassuringly.

Regina smiled tightly. The events of today, couple with the heightened feeling that someone was watching her, she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Though she knew her mother was dead and buried, there was a small part of her that wondered if her mother would come back from hell just to lament the fact her daughter was marrying a thief.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gold sighed as he finished stirring the potion. He'd spent the better portion of the night using every bit of magic he knew to try and find Belle. None of them had worked so far. The only thing that had been of any use to him and been his crystal ball that allowed him to see anyone that he desired. He had seen Belle for himself. Seen that she was alive and was currently someone's prisoner. It hadn't told him who was holding her captive, or where she was. If it had been several years ago, he'd have assumed that Regina was up to her old tricks. However, he knew that she had nothing to do with it as she was too busy with the displaced residents of Camelot, and her upcoming wedding. Not to mention, Gold was aware of the tentative friendship between the two that had come about during the year in the Enchanted Forest.

As the potion simmered on the low heat, he picked up Belle's scarf. He didn't like to use locator potions, often finding them to be slightly imprecise. Especially if the person you were tracking had been taking to another world. However, this was a last resort for him. If he couldn't find her with this, then he knew that he would have to rely on the Sheriff's department to find her. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, it was the fact that they had a habit of getting stuck into whatever the latest drama in Storybrooke was, leaving most other tasks as an afterthought. Gold poured some of the potion into a vial before he sprinkled it over the scarf, watching as it glowed a bright blue, before it dimmed slightly. He watched as it flickered from bright to dull and floated above the surface of the work top. He didn't usually believe in hope – he preferred to leave that to Snow White – but right now, as he watched it attempt to locate Belle he was prepared to let hope into his heart.

He smiled as the scarf floated towards the door. With a wave of his hand he opened the door and watched the scarf drift lazily out of the door. He followed it quickly, eager to not lose a trace of her. Gold watched as it travelled in the direction of the library. That gave him reason to frown, especially as Emma, Robin and David had searched every inch of the library and the flat above it, finding no trace of Belle there. The dwarves had even looked in the tunnels beneath Storybrooke and had found no trace of her there either. As the scarf reached the library doors it stopped in mid air before it dropped to the floor as dull and lifeless as it had been prior to him pouring the locator potion onto it. Gold picked up the scarf, before he cast a spell over the library. If another person was in there, he'd soon know about it. He waited several moments before he turned around and walked back to his shop. If Belle was anywhere in, above or below the library, the spell would have found her. Or at least a hint as to where she was. Another idea began to form in his mind, he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him earlier. He looked up at the clock tower, to see what the time was. Now, he just had to find Will Scarlet.

* * *

_Nottingham, near Sherwood Forest._

_While the estate of Locksley was considered small by the other lords and ladies in Nottingham, it was still a hell of a lot bigger than where most people in his town lived. From his spot, perched on the wall of the bell tower, Robin could see practically all of Locksley. It was one of the pieces of land that hadn't been requisitioned by Prince John and the Sheriff in their unjust war against Agrabah. However, Robin was fairly certain that it wouldn't be too long before that changed. The required mourning period for his father had finished the previous day and knew it would only be a matter of time before they appeared._

_Robin sighed as his thoughts turned once more to his father. While the official line from the Sheriff was that Joseph had died in battle, Robin knew that he was more than likely executed for treason. He still had his father's letters, explaining that Guy of Gisbourne was torturing and killing various members of the Sherwood army, often for no reason, while he was spending his free time attempting to get them away from Gisbourne. The letters had also explained how the war was essentially a ruse set up with Jafar in exchange for land in and jewels from Agrabah once Jafar was seated as the Sultan's right hand man and advisor. Despite needing them for proof, Robin knew he'd have to eventually burn the letters, he had no desire to swing from the hangman's noose on whatever made up charges the men felt like._

_He frowned as he caught sight of red flags in the distance. He could tell from the riders in front that it was Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He climbed down from the wall and hurried down into the main house. Within minutes he was pacing the foyer, waiting for the knock to arrive. His mother, Eliza watched him over the top of her book. She knew of his theories about his father and guessed that his pacing was all to do with an impending visit. As soon as she'd thought it, a loud knock sounded upon the door. Almost immediately, Robin was at the front door and pulled it open._

“ _Your majesty, Sheriff,” he said, his voice dripping with disdain._

“ _Locksley,” the Sheriff replied. “You're being called up,” he added handing Robin a scroll with green ribbon wrapped around it._

“ _Excuse me?”_

“ _We waited 'til the mourning period was over, but as the new Earl of Locksley, it is your duty to join the front.”_

_Robin scoffed. “The hell I will.”_

“ _You dare defy an order from your king?”_

“ _You're not king, you're just a regent,” Robin replied. “And if you think I'm going to fight in a war that killed my father you are mistaken.”_

_Both Prince John and the Sheriff glared at Robin before they turned around. Robin and his mother watched as they walked down the path, before Prince John turned around and walked back towards them._

“ _You'll regret this Locksley.”_

_The Prince turned back around and stalked towards the Sheriff and the other riders. They watched as both mounted their horses and rode away._

“ _Don't worry,” Eliza commented when the two men were nothing more than pinpricks in the distance. “Nothing will come of it. They'll have moved onto something else before too long.”_

_Robin smiled at his mother, he admired her optimism, he really did. It certainly had balanced out his father's pessimism. However, he couldn't help but feel the optimism was rather misguided. Both Prince John and the Sheriff were ruthless bastards. It wouldn't be too long before they'd be back. And he had no doubt that he'd be the one paying the price for it._

* * *

As Emma looked around the vault, she couldn't help but wonder why it always seemed as though she was only ever allowed in when there was a crisis of some sort. After their visit to the town line, Robin, David and Killian had gone to investigate the rest of the border to see where else the barrier was. Emma and Regina had gone to the vault in the hopes that they'd be able to find something to at least answer some of the questions raised by recent events. However, so far they had found nothing. All of the books that Regina had kept in there hadn't helped at all. Even the story book had given them no answers. Henry had added their recent adventures, but other than that there had been no new information. As Emma picked up a thin tome, she watched Regina answer a call on her phone. She watched as her expression changed from warm and serene to concerned.

“Well?” Emma asked as Regina put her phone down, “what did the future Mr Mills have to say?”

“It's all around the town,” she replied, ignoring Emma's other comment, that was a conversation she and Robin had yet to have. “Storybrooke is now even more cut off than it already was. Whoever did this definitely wants an audience. But why?”

“Absolutely no idea,” Emma sighed. “And I bet its connected to Belle's disappearance.”

“Almost certainly,” Regina agreed as she sat down on the trunk in the corner of the vault, a deep frown etched on her face. “Maybe Robin and I should postpone the wedding. It was one thing to get married when a bunch of new people arrived, but now that there seems to be something bigger at play...”

“Hey!” Emma interrupted. “Do you love Robin?”

Regina snapped her head up and glared at Emma. “What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I love him.”

“Do you want to marry him?”

“More than anything.”

Emma smiled. “Then that's all that matters. Do you think my parents put everything on hold just because you threatened them on their wedding day? No, they kept going otherwise their life would've passed them by. No one in this town would want you two to delay your wedding. Besides just the fact that you'd consider postponing until the town was safe will earn you a lot of goodwill.”

Regina smiled up at Emma, she knew she was right. There were enough people in town to keep n eye on the town for one day. But even if they were needed, it could probably wait until after the ceremony at least.

“Now, come on,” Emma commented. “Maybe we'll find something that could solve all of this before tomorrow.”

-x-x-x-x-

At the sound of the hatch sliding open, Belle looked over at the door, and wondered what it would be for her today. She'd refused much of the food so far as it was mostly scraps that looked as though they had already been eaten. However, as the hunger began to gnaw at her, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she would give in.

“You know,” the woman began, her tone light as though this was just another casual conversation. “I do believe they've forgotten all about you. I mean, no one has come looking for you yet.”

“That's not true.”

“Isn't it?” she laughed. “They're all too preoccupied with the queen's wedding to even bother.”

Belle scoffed at that. She may not be the best of friends with Regina, but knew that she would be trying to figure out what was going on. She also knew that Emma would be keen to find her. Not to mention that no matter what Gold would not stop looking until he found her. There would be no shortage of people looking for her. If her captor wanted to leave her without hope, then she was going to have to try a lot harder.

-x-x-x-x-

The bell above the door tinkled as Gold walked into the diner. He looked around the room trying to see if Will was in there. He could see Granny talking with Tinkerbell – no doubt the pair were finalising things before the dinner tonight – Aurora was sat in booth with Ashley. He looked over the rest of the patrons hoping for a sighting of the thief. At the far end of the counter, he caught sight of Granny's newest waitress Lily, serving a customer. A very familiar customer. He walked across the floor until he sat down on the stool beside him. With just one glance, he sent Lily away to serve other customers.

“You could 'ave just asked if you wanted privacy,” Will commented looking over at Gold. “I assume this is something to do with Belle going missing? I'm not involved if that's what you're thinking.”

Gold rolled his eyes. “I did not think that. Are you any good at tracking?”

Will shrugged. “I'm better than some. Why?”

“I need your help.”

Will choked on his drink as the words registered in his brain. Out of all the ways he'd seen envisaged this conversation going that was not one of them. He'd never imagined that the former Dark One would be asking him for help. He set his glass back down on the counter before he turned to look at Gold.

“What is it you need me to do?”

* * *

_Robin had known that the minute he defied the Prince's orders that it wouldn't take him that long_ _to get his payback. The notice had come with a rider earlier that morning as a formality. Of course by the time that the notice had arrived, both Prince John and the Sheriff were already halfway to Locksley. Knowing they wouldn't have much time to gather up their things before, both Robin and his mother had_ _packed away a few items of clothing. Also they had got the few pieces of jewellery that were the family heirlooms. No sooner had they finished than they saw the two men begin their walk up the path to the front door._ _Robin threw open the front door and watched their progress from the front steps._

 _B_ _oth men came to a stop a few feet in front of Robin and his mother. Prince John looked smug while the Sheriff looked as though he was moments away from dancing a jig. He pulled out a scroll from his satchel and unfurled it. He coughed slightly_ _and Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes. The old man clearly had a_ _lways had a_ _flair for the dramatics._

“ _Under the orders of the King,_ _I am hereby requisitioning the estate of Locksley in the name of the crown to assist in our glorious war against Agrabah_ _,” the Sheriff paused before he smirked at the two of them. “You are hereby ordered to leave this estate, with only the most basic of your personal belongings. Everything here will be used to aid our army. You have five minutes.”_

“ _We don't need five minutes. We're leaving now.”_ _Robin turned to face his mother and she nodded back at him._

_As they watched their retreating backs, Prince John smiled in satisfaction. The Locksley's had long been a thorn his side. Entirely too loyal to his uncle, the King. It would make his intended coup that much harder if they were sticking their noses into his business. And a disgraced Earl, with a requisitioned estate would never be listened to by anyone in royal circles, no matter how true the statements might be. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Sheriff hurry forward and grab Eliza Locksley forcibly and snatched the satchel from around her waist._

“ _These are not yours,” he hissed as he looked in the satchel. “They belong to the estate_ _not to you personally.”_

 _Seizing his opportunity, Robin walked over to the bow and arrows left beside the water barrel. He slung the quiver over his shoulders before pulling out an arrow, notching it in the bow before he fired it in the direction of the Sheriff._ _The Sheriff dropped the satchel as the arrow went sailing past his ear._

“ _That was a warning,” Robin said, his eyes narrowing. “The next will not miss.”_

“ _Robin don't...” Eliza warned him._

 _B_ _ut Robin chose to ignore his mother, readying the bow for the next shot. “_ _Give the_ _heirlooms_ _back.”_

 _He watched_ _as both regarded the bow with_ _weary eyes. Though they clearly wanted to believe that Robin was bluffing neither of them wanted to take that chance._ _Robin and Eliza watched as Prince John reached to the ground and picked up the satchel and handed it back to Eliza._

_Robin glared at the man, before they turned and began to walk down the path. Neither knowing when, or even if, they'd see Locksley again._

“ _Don't think we'll forgot this Locksley,” Prince John yelled at their retreating backs. “_ _You'll never beat us.”_

* * *

As they moved deeper into the mines, Will brought up his jacket up to cover his nose and mouth. He wasn't entirely sure why it smelt so bad. The dwarves were often down there daily and never seemed to comment on the smell. Though Will guessed that this was a fairly new addition, if the look on Gold's face was anything to go by.

“Anything yet?” Gold asked as they turned down another shaft.

“Nope. Nothing looks amiss, everything seems as it should,” Will replied. “Are you sure that this is where the trail goes cold?”

“Of course I'm sure,” Gold snapped. “The locator potion reached the doors of the library and stopped. We've gone through both the library and the flat above, this is all that remains.”

“You sure it wasn't just picking up a trace of Belle's last known location?”

“That thought never occurred to me,” Gold replied sarcastically. “Do you know how many abandoned places there are in town? Everyone has been searched. Those fleas were actually good for something.”

Will frowned. “Didn't they keep you safe while you were unconscious?”

“Besides the point,” Gold sneered. “Just keep looking.”

Will shrugged before he turned back around and continued down the shaft. If it wasn't for Belle, he would not be helping the man now. He'd never liked him when he was the Dark One, and he didn't entirely like him now. His foot collided with a rock and he frowned as he looked down. All the shafts had been meticulously clear, but this one had rocks all over the place. He knelt down and picked up one of them, frowning at the texture. It certainly didn't feel like rocks should.

“Have you found something?” Gold asked as he crouched down beside Will. “Rocks?” he asked disdainfully.

“Feel them,” Will insisted as he held them out. Gold took one out of Will's hand and frowned too.

“I see what you mean,” Gold murmured. He stood up, holding his palm out. “There's magic here. A concealment charm.”

“Can't you break it?”

Gold shook his head. “It's been sealed with blood magic. And even if I could break it, my magic isn't as strong as it was. It'll take time before I can build it back up again.”

“So how do you suggest we go about it?”

Gold frowned as he considered his answer. For once he didn't exactly know. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't say he cared for it. He didn't like not knowing, and he really didn't like not knowing when his family were involved.

-x-x-x-x-

Granny's had closed that evening. Even though there would be a reception the following day, Tinkerbell had insisted on having a rehearsal dinner, if only so they could have a family meal before the big day. Regina smiled as she looked around the room and noted the people that were assembled. Granny was laughing in a corner with Snow and Tinkerbell. David, Killian and the Merry Men seemed to be having a darts tournament, while Robin entertained both Roland and Henry. Maleficent had been invited, but had declined to come. For the first time Lily had made the first move in communication with her mother and had invited her to dinner. Regina didn't begrudge her friend that, not when Maleficent had been hoping for it for a while. In the far corner of the diner she spotted Gold sat on one of the chairs. Despite his surly demeanour, it warmed Regina's heart to see him there. He had even come over to her and Robin earlier, and had wholeheartedly wished them all the best.

“Regina?”

She turned around to see Merlin stood behind her, a soft smile on his face. She blinked a couple of times, still not used to seeing him in the clothing of this world.

“I apologise for gatecrashing a family affair,” Merlin began, Regina waved the apology off. “But I have something that I want to give you. It's kind of like a wedding present.”

“You do?”

Merlin nodded as he handed her a vial with clear water in it. “This is the Ale of Seonaidh. It will allow you to communicate with the dead,” Regina raised an eyebrow in question. “I figured that there was someone in your past that you would want to speak to the night before your wedding.”

Regina felt her heart skip, she knew exactly who it was she wanted to see. “Is it safe?”

“It is,” Merlin replied. “A couple of drops in tea will be all that's needed.”

Regina watched as Merlin transported himself away, and saw Emma walking towards her, a glass of wine in one hand and a beer in the other.

"What did he want?” Emma asked as she passed the wine to Regina.

“To give me an early wedding present.”

Emma raised her eyebrows in shock, before a smirk graced her lips. “Now, are you all set for tomorrow? Do I need to provide you with any advice before tomorrow night?”

“No, I don't need any advice,” Regina replied. “And if you so much as try to give me any advice. I will make sure that you're the one who catches the bouquet tomorrow,” she paused, trying not to laugh at the expression on Emma's face. “I can just imagine how excited Snow will be at the prospect of your wedding.”

Emma's face paled as she thought over what her mother would be like. “When Killian proposes, I'm telling him that we're eloping.” When Emma noticed the wide smile on Regina's face, she realised what she had said and started back tracking. “If, I meant to say, if Killian proposes.”

Regina laughed as she watched Emma scurry away. She smiled as she felt Robin's arms wind around her waist and she leaned back against him. She tilted her head to the side so that he could place a kiss to her neck.

“I've just had an interesting conversation with your son,” he commented. “I do believe he threatened me with a combined attack from a prince, a princess, two former Dark One's and a pirate, if I ever do anything to hurt you or break your heart.”

Regina looked across the diner, smiling at Henry. “That's my boy,” she commented, listening as Robin chuckled lowly in her ear. As she took another look around the diner, she gave a satisfied sigh.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” she replied. “Everything is as it should be.”

-x-x-x-x-

The hatch squeaked open as it slid open. Belle narrowed her eyes as she noted the marked improvement in quality. Though she wanted to resist, the hunger had grown since earlier that morning, and she found herself reaching for one of the rashers of bacon.

“Finally eating are you?”

Belle looked up, mid chew, to see that the door to her cell was now open and Nimue stood in the doorway.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked. “What did I ever do to you?”

Nimue shook her head. “Nothing, but we needed you out of the way,” Nimue replied. “You're too useful to them. And we simply can't have that now can we?”

Belle frowned as she felt her vision blur and her mind go slightly fuzzy. “We?”

“Yes,” Nimue smiled. “I believe you know my accomplice quite well.”

Belle watched as another figure came into view, a face and a sneer that she'd never forgot were the last things she saw as her eyes and she fell into a deep sleep.

“So, so easy,” the newcomer sighed as she gave a wave of her hand and both watched as Belle's lips glowed bright green before returning to their normal colour. “Let's see the former Dark One break that curse.”

* * *

_The sun beat down against his back_ _as he walked through the village. It had been several months since he and his mother had been thrown out of their ho_ _me_ _. They had gone to stay with his aunt_ _on the other side of Sherwood Forest_ _, but after a few days Robin had started to grow restless and had taken to travelling across Mist Haven._ _Most of his days were spent honing his skills with a bow and arrow, or in the tavern. He'd always stop by and see his mother when he was nearby if only to stop her worrying. Of course there were also times when he needed money which was when he'd go out and steal, honing his skills as a thief._

 _R_ _obin came to a stop beside one of the mightiest oak trees in the forest and settled back against the trunk. He pulled_ _the cloth bag open and pulled out on of the loaves of bread he'd been given. One of the war widows in a nearby village had been very grateful for Robin's help in repairing her barn and had given him shelter for the night, as well as some food. A fact he was thankful for, there were times when meals were hard to come by, he hadn't quite caught the finesse of hunting just yet and stealing money was one thing, stealing food was another._

“ _Robin?”_

 _He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw the two men walking towards him._ _He hadn't seen them in several years, but he'd never forgotten them. Little John had been the son of the farmer on the edge of the Locksley estate, while Much had worked in the mill's nearby. As they had all been of a similar age, the three had ended up spending most of the days running across fields and play fighting. They had drifted apart in recent year_ _s, but memories of their friendship still lingered._

 _Robin stood up and hugged both men as she saw them. “_ _How are you both?”_

“ _Surviving,” Much replied. “Though_ _that's getting harder these days.”_

_Robin frowned. “How so?”_

“ _The new Sheriff of Nottingham is making his mark,”_ _Little John replied._ _Robin nodded in understanding. When the old Sheriff_ _had died, his son_ _William had taken his place and – by all accounts – was even more ruthless than his father. “He's raised the taxes so much that some of the families have hardly anything left. The friars are doing their best to help everyone, but...”_

 _Robin held up a hand_ _to stop Little John's explanation. He didn't really need to hear much else. He ripped off two pieces of the bread and held them out to his two friends. “What do you say we go and hit the Sheriff where it hurts? Really welcome him into his new job?”_

 _Little John and Much_ _shared a look and both smiled as they accepted the food that Robin had held out to them. The three sat down underneath the oak tree and began to plan their mission._ _The Sheriff of Nottingham wasn't going to know what hit him._

* * *

The moon was at its highest point when the small group emerged from The Rabbit Hole. All of Robin's men had insisted that he at least have one drink with them before he turned in for the night. Of course one drink had become three with the net result of the Merry Men, David and Killian feeling that Robin's last night of freedom had been a complete success. As they left The Rabbit Hole, they walked in the direction of Granny's where they were staying (the Merry Men and Robin were, David would be returning to the loft and Killian would be going to Emma's). Or at least they were supposed to, the group watched as Robin turned in a completely different direction, causing Killian to chase after him.

He clapped a hand on Robin's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. “Hold up, doesn't tradition dictate you can't see the bride before the wedding?”

“It does,” Robin agreed, pulling a small piece of paper out his pocket. “There's just something I've got to do first.”

-x-

Regina walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she thought about how – unlike the last time she got married – at peace she was. Sure there were a few things around town that needed her attention, and the mist covering the town lines was perplexing but that could all wait until the following week. She pulled off her robe and set it over one of the chairs, before she sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the small vial that Merlin had given her earlier that evening. Part of her wanted to use it, if only so she could see her father again. Yet, at the same time, she was reluctant to use it, because there was no guarantee she would actually get to speak with her father. It would be just her luck to end up having a meeting with her mother.

The sound of an object flying through the air, followed by the dull thwack of an arrow hitting it's mark made her look up. She saw the red feathered arrow notched in the bedroom door and frowned. She would have to have words with Robin when she next saw him. She stood up, walked over to the door, and pulled out the arrow from the door. As she did so, she noticed the paper that was wrapped around the shaft of the arrow. She unfurled the piece of paper and smiled as she read the words written on it: _'_ _I love you.'_ It was a ritual they had, neither went to sleep without hearing it from the other. She'd already called and left a message on his phone telling him the exact same thing.

Regina walked over to the window and looked out hoping to see some glimpse of Robin, but all she saw was the inky black night. She sighed and turned around. She picked up the small vial and waved a hand conjured up a cup of water. She poured the contents of the vial into it and used a fireball to boil the water. Once it was bubbling, she doused the fireball and drank the water, before she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she found herself in what appeared to be a replica of her office at city hall, but covered in an orange hue. Regina assumed that this must be some sort of meeting place between the dead and the living. Regina looked down, and saw that she was still in her grey silk pyjamas. She frowned slightly before the doors opened. She turned around to see who had just walked into the room, tears filling her eyes as she got her first glimpse of her father in thirty years.

“Daddy?” she whispered unable to believe that it was actually him. All of her guilt about her actions came flooding back and she felt the tears spill over. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

Henry walked forward and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry against his shoulder. “Its okay. It's all okay, my dear.”

She pulled back wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. “Is it? Am I really forgiven?”

“Of course. I love you no matter what. That's what father's do.”

“Do they really?”

“Well, this one does,” Henry smiled. “It's not often that people here get summoned by those that are living. Why did you?”

“I had to see you,” she replied. “I needed to see you. You should have been able to be there tomorrow.”

Henry frowned slightly. “What's tomorrow?”

“My wedding day.”

“And it's something that you want?”

Regina nodded. “Remember, when we crossed paths with Tinkerbell and she mentioned the man with the lion tattoo?” she paused as she watched her father answer in the affirmative. “I found him. And tomorrow I get to marry him.”

Henry smiled as he took in her reaction. He could tell that she was practically glowing with happiness. “And he's good to you?”

“Very much so. Oh I wish you could meet him daddy. I think you'd really like him.”

“If just the mere thought of him can make you smile like you are now, I know that I'd like him.” Henry replied. Regina smiled sadly as she imagined her father and Robin meeting, how he'd dote on both of her sons. “I don't know how long these connections last,” he said after a few moments. “And I want to hear all about your life now.”

Regina beamed at him, and indicated the sofa so that they might talk further. Regina didn't know how long she had spoken with him, all she knew was that when she awoke the following morning. Not only did she feel completely rested, but she also felt a sense of peace, knowing that her father would at least be there in spirit.

-x-x-x-x-

She watched from the mirror as the town made their final preparations for the day ahead. Granny and her waitresses transported trays of food across town to the woods. Archie paced the floor of his small apartment as he practiced what he was going to say. Marco was putting the finishing touches to the chairs and tables that he had made for the ceremony. Over at Granny's, Robin stood studying his reflection in the mirror, still not entirely happy with his suit. But he was more than willing to put up with it for one day, especially as he knew how much it would mean to Regina. The figure smiled at just how unaware these people were for what was to come. Still she'd let them have this happy day. If only to give Regina Mills a taste of her own medicine.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sat at her dressing table waiting for Tinkerbell to arrive. Though she knew she could just wave her hand and have her hair and make up done within seconds, Tinkerbell had been wanting to do this for ages. Besides she trusted the pixie to do exactly what she was told.

"Sorry I'm late,” she said hurrying into the room. She was already dressed in her maid of honour outfit, a mint green dress with a sash around the waist and a ruffled hem. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun, and a silver, glittery fascinator adorned her head. There had been a bit of a scuffle between Tinkerbell and Maleficent over who would get the job, but eventually Regina had had enough of the squabble and had gotten Roland to pull a name out of a hat. “I would have been here sooner, but I got waylaid by that soulmate of yours.”

“What did he want?” Regina asked, fearful that Robin had changed his mind.

“Don't worry, he still wants to marry you,” Tinkerbell smiled as she pulled out a small box. “He just wanted you to have this.”

She took the box from Tinkerbell and opened it, revealing a single father. “It's from his favourite arrow,” Tinkerbell explained. “I can tie it to your bouquet if you want. Or I can thread it into your hair, or...”

Regina smiled at Tinkerbell as she cut her off. “In the bouquet would be fine.”

* * *

_The mission had been a success. It had been the tenth mission that they'd undertaken. They had managed to liberate a lot of ill gotten gold that was now lining their pockets. Much of it had gone to settling up the debts they'd managed to run up, the rest was currently being used to fund their drinking. The small group that had originally started out as just himself, Little John and Much had now grown to include a friar by the name of Tuck, and a wandering minstrel who went by the name Alan-a-dale. Due to the nature of his life now, he had dropped the Locksley name – for the most part – and was no known as Robin Hood if only to distract the Prince from his actions. Though he was fairly sure that both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham knew exactly who he was. His mother certainly did. Though she wasn't exactly happy about her son's current way of life, she was glad he wasn't just wandering about aimlessly with nothing to do._

_Robin looked up from his tankard of ale at the low whistle the man opposite him had let out. His gaze a few inches to his left looking at the door._

“ _That is one beautiful woman,” another man murmured, getting nods of agreement from those that could see the door._

_Curiosity got the better of him and he turned around to look at the woman for himself. However all he saw was a brief flash of white fabric as the door slammed close and the mysterious woman disappeared into the night. Robin shrugged as he turned back around. The woman couldn't have been that interesting if no one in the bar had gone after her. He thought about going to investigate for himself, but the jugs of ale were still flowing freely and he had never been one to pass up a drink. Besides he had a plan to make. On his way to the tavern, he had spotted a small farm with a horse grazing in the paddock. There were already two horses back at camp, but another one wouldn't go amiss. There may come a time when he'd need to sell a horse. And the fine steed he'd spotted would probably fetch them a pretty price._

* * *

Regina looked in the mirror at her reflection. The last time she'd stood in front of a mirror in a wedding dress, she'd pushed her mother through it. Thankfully, Cora was long gone, and she wasn't being forced into the wedding. The man she was about to marry, was one she did actually want to spend the rest of her life with. This was the wedding day she always should have had.

Rather than any kind of fancy hairstyle, she'd left it hanging loose, much like she had back in Camelot. The only difference was this time there was a waterfall braid around the crown of her head with small, white flowers twisted into the braid. Tink had wanted to put her in a flower crown, but Regina had shot down that suggestion. She just wanted something simple. Something that wouldn't take forever to undo after the reception.

“Come in,” she said at the sound of a knock on the door. She turned as she heard it open and smiled as she saw Henry enter the room. “So, how do I look?” she asked nervously. Until now the only people who had seen the finished dress were herself and Tinkerbell.

“You look beautiful mom,” Henry smiled, before remembering the reason that he had come up to see her. “Grandma asked me to give these to you,” he added holding out a small box. “Said they were to be your something new, even though you've got the dress.”

She took the box and opened it to reveal a pair of diamond drop earrings. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of them, tears forming at the thought that Snow would have brought her something like this.

“Why didn't she give them to me herself?” Regina asked, as she took them out of the box and put them on. Regina hadn't planned on wearing any jewellery beside her engagement ring, but these managed to set the look off. She knew the princess was downstairs, Snow having decided that Regina needed some form of family there the morning of her wedding.

“Because, Neal was fussing,” Henry replied. “And she didn't want to see you until you came downstairs. Something about getting the full effect. So, are you ready?”

“Yes I am,” she nodded, a shy smile forming on her face.

Henry beamed widely, before he hurried out of the room, and down the stairs. Regina didn't have the heart to tell him to go careful, she knew how excited he was for today. If it wasn't for the heels she was currently wearing she'd probably be exactly the same. She took one last look in the mirror, smoothing down her dress and nodding at her reflection. As she walked towards the stairs, she frowned a little at the voices she heard. She knew Snow was there, as was Tinkerbell and Henry. But she hadn't expected David or Emma to be there as well, the latter meaning Killian was probably lurking about too. Nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to care, this was her day after all. Besides, Snow had been the one to suggest she have family at the house while she got ready, and whether she liked it or not, the Charming's were family.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the voices faded away into silence as the small family and fairy awaited the sight of the bride. Tink was having a hard time stopping herself from floating in glee, this was what she'd been waiting for ever since she'd shown Regina her true love all those years ago.

“Oh,” Snow gasped and promptly burst into tears as Regina started walking towards them.

“Great dress Tink,” Emma smiled as took in the view. The dress suited Regina perfectly. It was simple, and elegant. It was an ivory sheath dress with some minuscule flower and leaf embroidery on the bodice. Though the dress itself was strapless, chiffon had been wrapped around the top of it creating an off the shoulder style.

“I thought I said no tears today,” Regina smiled as she saw Snow's reaction.

“I can't help it,” she said as she rushed forward and hugged her. “I'm just so happy for you.”

“Have you got everything?” David asked. Though it hadn't been a tradition in the Enchanted Forest, in this realm they were all aware of the 'something old' rhyme and Tinkerbell had been rather insistent on following it once Emma had brought it up.

“I have,” Regina nodded, “my shoes are something old, my dress and earrings are something new. The clip keeping my hair in place was borrowed from Tink. And the something blue is for Robin's eyes only.” she added, counting them off on her fingers, missing the look that had formed on Henry's face at her last comment.

“Come on,” Tinkerbell said a few moments later, handing Regina her bouquet of roses with the lucky feather threaded into the arrangement. “Regina can't be late to her wedding.”

-x-x-x-x-

Robin nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt as he scanned the assembled crowd. He didn't remember feeling this nervous at his first wedding, but then he hadn't had half of his village in attendance. And he hadn't been marrying royalty, even if Regina wasn't technically royalty in this land. He smiled as he caught sight of Roland sat beside Will, gripping a box tightly. Though Little John was acting as his best man, Roland was the one who was holding onto the rings. Both Robin and Regina had impressed the need to keep a tight hold on them, until he was given the nod to move. At the sound of footsteps, Robin looked up to see Snow, David, Emma, Tink and Killian walking to their seats. Noticing that Henry was missing, and that Snow was giving him a reassuring nod, he knew that Regina was there, waiting for her cue to start walking down the aisle. He took a deep breath and waited for Regina to appear.

Almost as if, he had summoned her by thought, the music began and he saw Regina start to walk towards him, Henry by her side. Not for the first time, Robin wondered what the hell he had done in his life for fate to deem him worthy of being her soulmate. He gave her a smile as his eyes caught hers and was rewarded with a bright smile in return. As she reached the end of the aisle, Regina gave Henry a quick hug and kissed his cheek before handing her bouquet to Tinkerbell. Henry shook Robin's hand and gave him a mock warning glare, before moving to sit next to his grandmother.

“Hello thief,” she whispered as she moved to stand beside him, placing her hand in his, a watery smile planted on her face.

“Milady,” he replied, knowing his expression mirrored hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they turned to face Archie. In response, Archie smiled at the couple, before looking at the assembled guests.

“Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Regina and Robin. For years we lived under the shadow of Regina,” Archie began, drawing a glare from Regina. “But we've also seen her grow and change and let love in. First by adopting Henry, and now by finding her true love and soulmate in Robin. As one of Regina's friends, I am so honoured that they asked me to officiate today's ceremony,” he added. “Living in a town like Storybrooke, we're used to stories of true love and while that is wonderful, what is also wonderful is that of a second chance at true love. And that is exactly what Regina and Robin have found in each other. Now I have to ask, if anyone here knows of any reason why they may not be joined together in marriage. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

At that statement, Regina gave a little smile. At her first wedding, she'd been hoping for someone to interrupt. Now though, she hoped that no one would. Thought she imagined that Tinkerbell would be glaring at anyone who dared try and object. When no objection came, Regina shared a relieved smile with Robin, both glad that the rest of the ceremony would go on uninterrupted.

“Now, Regina and Robin have written their own vows,” Archie said. “Robin, if you'd like to go first,” he added indicating that they should turn to face each other.

Robin took a deep breath, before he looked over at Regina. “Regina, when we first met, I never thought that we would end up here. Not least of all because we spent a lot of time arguing,” he said, pausing to let the chuckles die down. Many in attendance had witnessed some of their arguments back in the Enchanted Forest. “I thought that I'd had my one great love affair, but then you came into my life and turned my world upside down. I finally started to believe that I would get a second chance at love. Everyone here knows your story, but I feel privileged that I am one of a small few who know the parts that aren't well known. You are a queen, and I'm just a lowly former thief, but I would be honoured if you would take me as I am,” he smiled. “I look at you with Henry and Roland, and I fall more in love with you. If I'm truly honest, I never thought that I would fall in love with someone like you. But now, now I can't imagine loving anyone but you. I promise here and now, that for the rest of our lives, I will always be there for you. I will love you for as long as there is breath in my body and even longer than that probably. I once told you that you'd got yourself a partner and that is still true. You are my friend, my lover, my soulmate and now my wife. I'm deeply honoured that you would entrust your happiness and your heart to me. I promise that I'll always cherish them.”

Regina smiled up at him and wiped away the few tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

“Robin, anyone here, including myself, will tell you that I'm not the easiest person to get along with, let alone love. Yet somehow, you manage with ease. You are, the only person I let my guard down for. Long ago, I was just a young girl who wanted to run away with the stable boy and live a simple life and I thought that girl was long gone. But you, you found her buried beneath layers and layers of the evil queen. You make me always want to be that Regina. When we first met, I wasn't in the best of places, at least not emotionally, or mentally. And you tried to get me to believe in second chances. While I wasn't receptive to it, I appreciated it more than you will ever know. You...and Roland were bright spots in a swirl of grey. Long ago, pixie dust told me that I was destined for you, that you would help me love again. I've never been one for destiny, but today, at this very moment, I believe in it. I mean, how could I not? Nothing has ever felt more right in my entire life,” she said. “You mentioned my story, but I prefer to talk about another story. One far more interesting than my own. Our story. The one that we have been writing since the first moment we met. Its the story of two people who have lost love and had the courage to fall in love again. That is our story. Our fairytale if you will. I want us to be telling that story to our children and grandchildren. I know that as long as we stand side by side, and we continue to give each other unwavering support and unconditional love, we'll make it through anything. I will love you for the rest of my life. I never want to know what a day without you feels like. You are it for me. My true love. My soulmate.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Snow and Tinkerbell both wiped their eyes, while Emma blinked quickly. They also heard the unmistakeable sound of John blowing his nose as the emotion got to him. Archie smiled at the pair of them before he began the next part of the ceremony.

“Robin, do you take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. In Storybrooke or any realm that you found yourself in, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Robin replied smiling at Regina.

“And Regina, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. In Storybrooke or any realm that you find yourself in for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Regina replied, her voice wavering slightly, but conviction clear.

“Wonderful,” Archie smiled. “Who has the rings?”

“Me!” Roland exclaimed, running forward with the small box that Will had just given him. He passed the box to Archie, who took the rings out and placed them in the palm of his hand. Roland hugged both Regina and Robin before scurrying back to his seat.

Archie held his palm out, so that Robin could take the smaller, slightly curved ring. At the nod from Archie, he slid the ring onto Regina's finger. He then raised her left hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Regina felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She then picked up the other ring and slid it onto Robin's ring finger. “Robin and Regina, two people who couldn't be more perfect for each other. It gives me great pleasure to declare that they are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Both shared a smile before they leaned in and met each other other halfway in a sweet kiss. After a few moments, Regina moved her arms so they were around his neck and deepened it slightly. Robin responded by pulling her close and deepening it a little more. The applause and cheering of their friends and family caused them to break apart and smile sheepishly, before they took each other's hands and walked back down the aisle. Regina couldn't help but giggle a little at the situation. She never thought that she'd have this and here she was completely happy, married to her soulmate, their future together practically certain and nothing had come to take it away from her. At least not yet.

-x-

Regina gripped Robin's arm as they walked through the rose covered canopy. They only knew the vague set up of the reception. Tinkerbell had sent them away before they could see the finished version. Regina looked up and noticed the small fairy lights entwined with the branches. Both marvelled at how magical it all seemed.

“Tinkerbell really outdid herself,” Regina murmured as they neared the end of the walkway.

“She did,” Robin agreed.

They watched as the small curtain of lights was parted enough for them to walk through. They stepped into the area that normally housed the Merry Men and both marvelled at the change. Though they had seen the cleared area yesterday, but they hadn't seen it today. There were several tables with eight chairs around them, save for one table which was set for four. The chairs were carved from wood and had silk covering them, a pale green bow keeping the silk in place. Lights were wrapped around the trees, and lanterns hung in rows between the trees. It was like a proper enchanted woodland.

A table had been set up on the opposite side of the clearing which was groaning under the weight of the trays of food that Granny had laid out. The centrepiece of the table was a three tiered cake with frosting that made it look a tree trunk with the initials _R +R_ carved into it. The only other decorative aspects were edible leaves around the middle tier and a topper that had been made to resemble the bride and groom in their outfits from the enchanted forest. Their guests who had already gathered to await their arrival, all began cheering and applauding them.

“What do you think?” Tinkerbell asked as she came running over.

“Its wonderful Tink,” Regina replied as she threw her arms around Tinkerbell and hugged her.

“This is better than we could have ever imagined,” Robin added as he hugged Tinkerbell as well.

Snow came hurrying over with two champagne flutes in her hands. She passed them over to the happy couple. “Now that you're here, the party can start.”

-x-x-x-x-

 _And it was hard to keep believing in myself_  
_When all I felt was so much pain and guilt and shame_  
_I couldn't even ask for help_  
_I don't know if I believe in other lives_  
_But when you came_  
_There was something so familiar_  
_About the way you said my name_

Emma stood at the edge of the dancefloor watching the couple in the middle of it. Emma had always regarded herself as a realist rather than a romantic, but tonight she definitely felt like a hopeless romantic. She was also happy for Regina, she had seen the changes that the woman had undergone since their first meeting and knew no one deserved happiness more. She watched as Robin whispered something in Regina's ear. Emma wasn't entirely sure what had just been said, but judging by the smile on the woman's face, not to mention the hint of colour that she could see, she had some inkling.

 _And I thank you for my heart_  
_I thank you for my life_  
_I thank god for grace and mercy_  
_And that you became my wife_  
_The day I started breathing_  
_Was the day you took my hand_  
_And 'til the day I die_  
_Baby_  
_I'll forever be your man_  
_And I thank you, I thank you_

As the song came to an end, the dancefloor was opened up to everyone else. When she heard a guitar riff and the distinctive twang that often signalled country music she looked over to the table where Alan had been set up as DJ and her mom walking away having just requested the song. It wasn't a style of music she'd have imagined her mother listening to.

“How about it love?”

Emma turned to see Killian stood beside her, a soft smile on his face. He too had been watching the happy couple with a similar expression his face. “How about what?”

“A dance,” he replied indicating the dancefloor which now had a few other couples on it. Emma's smile gave him his answer and he took her hand as they walked out onto the dancefloor. As Emma listened to the lyrics she raised an eyebrow at Killian who merely smirked in response as he spun her out before he pulled her back in. “One day Swan. If you want to that is,” he added. Emma smiled at him, glad to know she wasn't the only one thinking of their future.

 _Oh baby let's give it a shot_  
_Every wall needs a frame_  
_Every ball needs a chain_  
_I'm talkin' about tying the knot_  
_Tie it up_  
  
_Something old, something new_  
_Something borrowed, something blue_  
_And the chairs lined up in the yard_  
_The I do's and the kisses_  
_From a miss to a mrs_  
_Can't wait for forever to start_

Emma looked around at the other's that were also dancing. She noticed that – exactly as they had been earlier – Regina and Robin only had eyes for each other. The same – Emma noted – could be said of her parents who looked more in love than they normally did. She frowned slightly as she caught sight of Guinevere and Arthur sat at a table, Guinevere looking awkward as though she felt like she was out of place. Her attention however was drawn away from them by Tinkerbell who looked like she was moments away from experiencing spontaneous combustion from her excitement levels.

As the song game to end, Tinkerbell made her way over to the stage, and drew the attention of those that were around her. “Alright, if everyone could take their seats. Some people wish to make speeches and toasts. First, we have Henry and Roland.”

Regina rested her head against Robin's shoulder as she watched their sons walk onto the stage, smiling as Henry helped Roland stand on a stool so that they could both use the same microphone.

“Uh, hi everyone,” Henry said looking out over the crowd, Roland waving at them all. “We promised Tink that we wouldn't be too long, because there are apparently several people who want to wish you both well. At least we hope they do,” Henry paused as laughter rippled around the area as they all knew what had happened the last time Regina had been in attendance at a wedding. “But seriously, I know they all wish you nothing but happiness. When I first met Robin I still had my false memories, and I actually caught him and my mom kissing in the corridor between the diner and the bed and breakfast...”

“They do that a lot, we're always interrupting them,” Roland interjected to rapturous laughter, causing both Regina and Robin to blush.

Henry smiled at his stepbrother before continuing. “Then I met him again after my mom broke the Wicked Witch's curse. My first reaction when I realised who Robin was, was 'awesome' and it still is. I mean how many kids get to say that Robin Hood is their step father and I wish him and my mom nothing but happiness for the rest of their lives. Oh and Robin,” he paused watching as Robin looked at him. “My warning from last night still stands.”

“Understood,” Robin replied, knowing that Henry was deadly serious.

“You have anything you want to add Roland?”

Roland nodded. “Thank you for making papa happy, and for letting me call you mama,” he paused as Henry whispered something in his ear. “Oh, and we want a baby sister.”

More laughter rippled throughout the clearing, as Regina buried her head in Robin's shoulder, her cheeks aflame, but body trembling with giggles. From the way he was shaking too, she could tell Robin's reaction was the same. They weren't quite sure how to tell Roland that if they got a younger sibling, there would be no way to guarantee that it would be a girl. They looked up to see that both boys had returned to their table and were sat on either side of them. Roland curled up against Regina, while Henry gave Robin a one armed hug, which he returned.

Snow stood up from her chair, and walked over to the stage, ready to make her own toast. One look at the princess and everyone could tell that she was already emotional, before even speaking. She looked over at the top table and gave her former step mother a watery smile.

“Out of everyone here, I have probably known Regina the longest. She saved me from a runaway horse...” she tailed off as a large plume of green smoke appeared without warning. The smoke cleared to reveal Rula stood in the middle of the room, a smirk gracing her face.

“So sorry I'm late, but its always best to make an entrance isn't it?” she commented with a smile. “I'm so sorry that I'm crashing this happy day for you Regina dear, but you see there's something you, and everyone here just has to know,” she added. “Yesterday I told you that I was looking for family that I had in town. Well, I've found them. But I wasn't just looking for them, I was making plans as well. Oh I've got so many things planned for this abysmal little town. But before I do any of that, I think it's time I said a hello to my sister.”

“No,” Regina breathed gripping Robin's arm tightly as they looked at the woman stood in the middle of the dancefloor. The assembled guests eyes widened as Rula reached up and twisted the necklace she wore, breaking the glamour spell, leaving a woman with red hair and piercing ice blue eyes in her place. “Zelena.”

“Hello sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, you didn't really think I wouldn't include Zelena somehow did you? She's one of my favourites...the whole pretending to be Marian thing aside. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Season of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Storybrooke tries to figure out just what Zelena's up to, Regina, Gold and Emma find Belle and flashbacks reveal how Zelena came to team up with Nimue this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is essentially the start of 5B, though I've kinda been building towards this since they returned to Storybrooke at the end of chapter 7. Anyway you'll get some answers in this chapter, the rest will unfurl slowly over the next 8 or so chapters and in addition to the return of Zelena, we're gonna see some old friends in coming chapters too, both in the present day and in flashbacks.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This chapter contains some dialogue from 3x20 Kansas, and 5x02 The Price.

“ _No,” Regina breathed gripping Robin's arm tightly as they looked at the woman stood in the middle of the dancefloor. The assembled guests eyes widened as Rula reached up and twisted the necklace she wore, breaking the glamour spell, leaving a woman with red hair and piercing ice blue eyes in her place. “Zelena.”_

“ _Hello sis.”_

Emma had never really understood the expression about silence being loud, but the silence that now rung through the clearing was practically deafening. There wasn't a trace of sound anywhere. Everyone was too much in shock about the appearance of the witch that everyone thought was dead.

“But you died,” Robin said with a frown as he found his voice. “We saw it.”

Zelena cackled in response. “You picked a smart one here sis,” she turned so that she took in everyone's reactions before she locked eyes with Regina once more. “I _nearly_ died. And that's what you would have seen. You see, when Rumplestiltskin stabbed me in that jail cell...”

“I knew he had something to do with it,” Regina interjected.

“I didn't die,” she continued as though Regina hadn't spoken. “My life force simply fled my body before it shattered. I had somewhere to go, some _when_ to go. But that's enough answers from me, I've got things to do, people to see, happiness to ruin,” Zelena smiled sinisterly at her sister. “I hope you enjoyed this happy day Regina. You've not got many left.”

They watched as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. The moment she was gone, chaos erupted. Guinevere and Arthur started to wonder just when Rula had been replaced with Zelena, Merlin was beating himself up about not realising sooner. Regina had collapsed back into her chair, any bravado she'd had in front of her sister fading, Robin was murmuring something in her ear, his hand stroking her arm. While the others began to wonder what would happen next, Emma, Snow, David and Killian hurried over to the top table.

“We've beaten her before, we can do it again,” Emma said before anyone else could speak, her tone one of finality.

“Of course we will,” Regina replied, hoping that she sounded more confident than she actually felt.

-x-

Robin frowned as he walked into the kitchen. After he'd finished saying goodnight to Roland – who was still insistent on having a sleepover at the loft with Henry – over the phone, he had expected to find her getting ready for bed, yet here she was stirring two cups at the same time. His eyes travelled the length of her, noting that she was still in her wedding dress. Not that he could comment, he still wore his suit, just with the bow tie removed and the top two buttons undone. Robin also noticed that she was staring straight ahead, not really paying any attention to what she was doing. Robin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I don't think I can do it.”

Robin frowned. “Can't do what?”

“I don't know that I can survive another round with my sister.”

“You will,” Robin sighed, holding her close. She leant her head on his shoulder as she stopped the stirring. He looked into the cups and frowned a little at the slight blue tinge to whatever was in there. “What is that?”

Regina took a deep breath and pushed a cup towards him. “A diluted form of a forgetting potion.”

“A forgetting potion?”

Regina nodded. “Not a fully fledged one. Its enough to allow us to forget certain parts of tonight, until we wake up tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

Regina sighed, and looked down. “I just want one wedding night where I'm not dreading the days to come.”

Robin felt his frown deepen. He knew of some of the horrors about her marriage so knew exactly what she had meant by her statement. He had vowed to cherish her happiness above all else, and if this was what she needed to do right now. Then he would do it for her. He nodded at her, and she waved a hand transporting them to their bedroom.

As the smoke cleared from their vision, they clinked their mugs and at the same time, drank the potion. They set their mugs down on the bedside cabinet as they felt the effects of the potion kick in. After a few moments they blinked a couple of times before they smiled at each other. Robin walked over to her, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her close. Regina rested her arm around his neck, leaning in and kissing him. As the kiss deepened, Regina tried to get as close to Robin as she could despite the layers of clothes between them. They pulled away from each other, eyes shining as their foreheads touched.

Robin placed his hands on Regina's shoulders, turning her around so that her back was to him. He pressed several kisses along her shoulder blades, before his fingers stroked above the material of the dress, toying with the zip fastener.

“I do hope you're going to follow through.”

“Oh, I definitely do,” Robin said as he inched the zip down, his lips caressing each part of skin that was revealed to him.

Regina smirked as she heard his low groan, knowing that he had seen the back of the pale blue strapless lace bralet she wore underneath the dress. She also had a feeling sleep would be a long way off.

* * *

_As she watched the sun slant across the floor, Zelena leaned back against the wall of her cell. The coarse blanket scratching at her through the thin material of her sweater. The bed was hard underneath her, easily matching the hardness of the wall. She couldn't help but lament how it had come to this. Never in her wildest dreams could she have foresaw her sister using light magic, let alone defeating her. She heard footsteps in the hallway and sighed as she wondered what her sister wanted now. If it was more platitudes about forgiveness, redemption and/or second chances she was fairly certain she would puke. Especially if she had to see another display of affection between her and the forest dweller._

“ _Regina, I didn't expect you back so soon.”_

“ _I don't imagine you expected me at all dearie.”_

_Zelena looked up in shock at the voice, though she quickly masked it. “What are you doing here?”_

“ _What do you think?”_

“ _You can't kill me Rumple,” she smirked. “I saw Regina take your dagger.”_

_Gold smiled nastily. “She gave it to Belle.”_

“ _And she wants me dead?”_

“ _No, of course not.”_

_Zelena smirked. “Well then, you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger you have no choice.”_

“ _Yes, if she has the dagger,” Gold nodded in agreement. “But she doesn't. She only thinks that she does. You see, my father taught me something. The only useful thing he passed on to me. A little bit of slight of hand called 'follow the lady' Belle has a fake. This, however, is quite real.”_

“ _Wait, wait,” Zelena pleaded as she took in the dagger. “I'm powerless, Regina's got my pendant. My magic is gone. I can't hurt anyone. I can't,” Gold held up his hand, putting her in an invisible choke hold. “Why?”_

_Gold sneered at her. “Because I promised my son his death would be avenged. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal,” Gold raised the dagger and drove it straight into her middle. He watched in satisfaction as Zelena turned to porcelain before she shattered into little tiny pieces. With a wave of his hand, he left the cell and went back to his shop as though he hadn't gone anywhere. He was completely unaware of the pieces turning to dust before become a plum of green smoke._

_-x-_

_Zelena opened her eyes and stared up at the canopy of trees above her. She got to her feet and looked around the forest. She smiled in satisfaction, glad that the fail safe she'd put into the time travel spell had worked. It had been a long shot, but it had certainly paid off. The smile fell off of her face as she caught sight of a crinkled wanted poster stuck to a tree and she realised where the time portal had taken her to. This was certainly a wrench in her plans, but one she could easily work with. In this time period, her mother was still alive. It wouldn't be too hard to track down Cora and convince her that she was the more powerful of her two daughters. Another option she realised was going to find Rumplestiltskin. With all she'd gathered from her time in Storybrooke, and with him under her control, she knew enough to tell him about the utter failure that Regina had been at casting the curse._

_The sound of a portal opening made Zelena look up, she watched as the saviour and her pirate boy toy fell through it, she smirked as she watched Emma accidentally stop her parents first meeting. A new plan began to form in her mind. She just needed to keep a close eye on Emma. With a wave of her hand, she conjured up a six leaf clover pendant. Regina's thief may have stolen one of them, but she had had others. Now she just needed to wait for the right moment to strike._

* * *

As the moon reached its zenith, Zelena walked across the field towards her old home. It had been several years since she'd last seen it and it still looked exactly the same as it had. Of course that was probably because only six months had passed in Storybrooke since her defeat. She climbed up the front porch and waved her hands in a wide circle putting a magical barrier around the property. For now, she needed privacy and only one other person would be allowed through it. Satisfied that the barrier was set up properly, she waved her hand and opened the front door. As she walked inside, she wrinkled her nose at the smell. Though, she couldn't say that she was surprised. Cleaning up the farm house had clearly not been a priority for anyone in Storybrooke. Another wave of her hand had the everything looking spotless and as it should. She walked up towards her room. Tomorrow she'd start putting her plans into action.

-x-x-x-x-

The early morning light filtered through the curtains illuminating the people in the bed. While Robin continued to sleep, Regina lay staring at the ceiling. Though the forgetting potion had done its job, sleep had still proved elusive to her. It hadn't been long after that, that the forgetting potion had worn off. Which in turn had led to more sleeplessness. She just couldn't believe that her sister was back and that Rumplestiltskin had tried to kill her. It also confused her as to why she had masqueraded as Rula for so long and hadn't attempted to do anything to her in Camelot. The thought of a poisoned blade meant for her flitted across her mind causing her to set up. She should've figured there was more to it than a man who'd held a grudge for many years. Especially as Percival would have to have found someone to enchant the blade so that her magic couldn't heal any wound inflicted by said blade.

She sighed as she got out of the bed and pulled on her silk robe, before she quietly left the room and headed downstairs. Regina made herself a cup of coffee and walked out onto the decking at the back of the house. As Regina sat and watched the sun rise she wondered just what her sister had been up to and just how long she'd been planning it. Regina doubted that Zelena had been the one to cast the curse as she didn't have anything that she loved. Which meant she was more than likely working with someone and her current guess was Nimue. A thought that caused her no end of worry. A low sigh caused her to turn, she saw Robin – now changed into the sweatpants and t-shirt he usually wore to bed – sit beside her. He didn't say anything, merely pulled her against his side, the fingers of his right hand trailing across her arm.

“Couldn't sleep?” he asked after a few minutes.

Regina shook her head. “At first it was wondering when the universes was going to say 'that's enough happiness for you'” she paused, and reached for his left hand, fingers sought out the band she'd put there nearly twelve hours ago. She smiled as she felt his hold tighten slightly. “Then the forgetting potion wore off and my thoughts turned to my sister.”

“And any possibility of getting sleep vanished.”

“Something like that,” Regina sighed.

“Well, I intend to make sure that your happiness lasts and extremely long time,” Robin commented. “And if that sister of yours thinks that she's going to get to you then she'll have to go...”

“Don't finish that thought,” she interrupted, her fingers against his lips. “I don't want to go down that road.”

Robin nodded his head and kissed the fingers against his mouth. He could see the fear present in her eyes and knew he'd do anything to make that fear go away. He removed her hand from his mouth and gently tugged it. Regina smiled at him getting his hint, she moved closer to him and repositioned herself so that she was sat on his lap, her head placed in the crook of his neck. He lightly kissed the top of her head as she attempted to snuggle in closer to him.

“We should probably go inside and get ready, we're supposed to meet them all at Granny's.”

Regina sighed as she pulled back slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. “Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?”

Robin leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Whatever you want.”

-x-x-x-x-

Granny sighed as she looked over at the group in the middle of the diner. Emma, Killian, Snow and David were sat in a booth, while Gold and Blue were sat at a table beside them. This was becoming something of a habit. Whenever there was a crisis about to erupt, the 'strategy meeting' would almost always be in the diner before opening. However, Granny noted that this was the first time that Gold had been included. Especially when one considered that it was usually him that had caused whatever crisis was erupting. Though having been present to hear Zelena's revelation the previous night, she was surprised he'd been included at all. Knowing that Regina was due to show up at any moment, made Granny consider hiding the valuable items away.

“Shouldn't Regina and Robin be here by now?” David asked as he looked over at Snow.

“They should,” Snow agreed, “but all things considered we should give them a little wiggle room,” she added. Before the return of Zelena, the plan had been to let the pair lock themselves away in the mansion for a couple of days while they watched Roland and Henry stayed with Emma. Though, she figured that now the plan was now moot.

The group looked up as the couple walked in, Regina's eyes scanned the diner. Her gaze hardened as they fell upon Gold.

"What is he doing here?” she hissed.

Emma looked up at Regina. “Look, like it or not, we need him.”

“We wouldn't need him if he hadn't tried to kill my sister.”

“I didn't see you doing much mourning dearie,” Gold commented. “You were too busy setting up your new family. I don't even think you cared that much for her. No wonder she wants take everything from you.”

Everyone watched as Regina's flashed dangerously, and her hand twitched as though she was restraining herself from acting on a murderous impulse. Robin placed a hand on her arm and stroked it lightly in an attempt to calm her down. However, they could still see her ire burning. A few moments later, she sat down at the end of the table, though still sending glares towards her former mentor.

“Right,” Snow said as she stood up from her seat. “Now that everyone is here, we can get started. So, firstly, Zelena's put up some kind of barrier around the farmhouse. Whatever she's doing, she doesn't want us to know.”

“Nothing new there,” Regina commented. “But she's clearly working with someone, I don't think that it was her who cast the curse.”

Emma frowned. “So, there's someone else we should be looking for? Who?”

“Nimue,” Robin replied. “Either that, or she's taking advantage of whatever she's planning.”

“Well that's reassuring,” Killian sighed. “Are we sure Nimue is even in Storybrooke? I thought we decided that it wasn't her that brought them here.”

“Merlin certainly seems to think so,” Blue replied. “I spoke with him yesterday and he seemed to sense her presence somewhere in town.”

“So that's two crazed witches in town, wonderful,” Gold said. “Do we think that they're the ones who took Belle?”

Regina nodded. “We can't rule it out. Zelena may have hated me, but she certainly had no love for your wife. And considering her help in freeing Merlin, Nimue would have her reasons to get to her as well.”

The silence of the diner was punctuated by Gold drumming his fingers against the table top. They all knew he was trying to be a better person, but there was no telling how recent events would effect his slightly tenuous grasp on his new 'pure' heart. Especially as they had seen a few hints of his old personality lying beneath the surface.

It was David who chose to break the silence. “So, where do we start?”

-x-x-x-x-

Zelena leaned back against the wall as the elevator travelled down to the mines. She hadn't seen Nimue since the previous day, not that she minded. She knew that the woman had her own plans and they mostly revolved around Merlin or Arthur. Zelena was more than willing to let her get on with it, she just really wanted to destroy everything her sister had. And get her revenge on Gold for killing her in the first place. As the elevator shuddered to a stop she slid open the door and walked down the corridor. She waved her hand and a crevasse appeared in the rocks. She slipped through it and into the underground hideout. She walked past the various cell doors until she came to a stop in front of one door. She raised the hatch and peered in at the sleeping woman. She'd return her soon, or maybe she'd let them find her, Zelena hadn't quite decided that part. Both ideas were tempting and would give her much amusement. She couldn't wait to see the look on Gold's face when he realised that neither he, nor Belle's father, could wake her.

She walked across the small corridor and looked through the small hatch at the three women in the cell. They were more Nimue's prisoners than her own, though she had her own issues with one of them. Something she had been promised she could exploit. Zelena smiled as she thought of all the ways that she could torment Dorothy. The girl had been a thorn in her side for years back in Oz, and now she had another opportunity to get rid of her. As she heard them stirring, she quickly slammed the hatch shut once more. As with the other people that had come from Camelot, they had no memory of anything that had happened in the past couple of days. It wouldn't do for them to realise that she involved. They had proven themselves to be very proactive when the mood called for it, and Zelena didn't want them to make any plans to escape the next time they got a meal through the hatch.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sat at the counter of the diner nursing her cup of coffee. Despite the caffeine running through her veins, she was starting to feel the weight of her sleepless night. After the meeting they had all gone their separate ways. Robin had gone to get his men to start a patrol of the woods, memories of Zelena's previous campaign of terror were still fresh in their minds – none moreso than Little John's – and they needed to know if she had any more horrors out there. Killian had gone to find Smee and take stock of the boat situation to see if the docks were still blocked by the mist. David had headed out into the bean fields to see how they were growing, incase an exit from town was needed at any point, Gold had disappeared while Snow had gone to check on Henry who had been watching both Neal and Roland, that had left Emma and Regina in Granny's. They had wanted to check the farmhouse, however the barrier around the property had given them pause and so they had decided to wait until the barrier came down.

“Here.” Emma said as she slammed a can down on the counter. Regina studied the can before looking back at Emma with a raised eyebrow. “I often find energy drinks better than coffee after a sleepless night. I'm guessing it wasn't the good kind.”

“And there's an image I didn't need,” Regina groaned as she opened the can. She sniffed the contents before wrinkling her nose at the smell. “You actually drink this?”

Emma shrugged. “Couldn't get through an all night stake out without one.”

Regina raised the can and took a sip. It didn't taste as bad as she feared it would. She set the can back down on the counter. “Thank you.”

Emma smiled. “You're welcome. Plus I think that both your husband and our son would not be happy if I let you fall asleep on the job.”

“I wasn't going to fall asleep.”

“Maybe not, but sleepless nights are no good for anyone. Trust me.” Emma replied her tone grim as thought back to the nights in Camelot when she was still the Dark One. Regina gave her a small smile, knowing exactly what thoughts were running through Emma's mind.

The pair sat in silence as they tried to figure out what they should do next. They had all decided that it was highly likely Zelena was the one who had taken Belle, especially as she – disguised as Rula – had been the last one to see her. Regina was running through her interactions with the woman in both Camelot and Storybrooke trying to figure out if there had been any hints to her true identity.

“I need your help.”

Both Emma and Regina turned to look at Gold, mouths hanging open. It wasn't often that he came to them asking for help. Regina was certainly reluctant to help him, but she guessed this concerned Belle and she had no desire to leave her to her sister's whims.

Gold sat on the stool next to Emma, looking at the two women as he continued to speak. “A couple of days ago, myself and Will Scarlet were looking for Belle in the mines...”

“But we already looked there, we couldn't find her.”

“Because there was a section concealed from us,” Gold explained. “A concealment charm doesn't take that long to break, but this one was sealed with blood magic and therefore I put it out of my mind, to find another way to find her. When Zelena returned, I knew I didn't need to find another way to gain access. I already had it.”

“Me,” Regina replied. Gold nodded. “Alright. I'll do it. For Belle. Not you. I may have my issues with my sister, but don't think I'll forget what you did. To her. Or my mother.”

“Technically, that one was Snow White.”

Regina grimaced. “That may have been her, but you were the one who made sure she found the candle.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the two of them before she got off of the stool. “Well, come on, lets go find Belle before Zelena moves her somewhere else.”

* * *

_She had seen enough dungeons in her life to know the worst ones when she saw them. And this was definitely was the worst. Zelena kept herself hidden by the shadows as she watched the Black Knights unlock the cell door, before they threw Emma in it. She couldn't believe how silly the saviour had been to let herself get caught by the Evil Queen. Still, it helped her plan. All she'd have to do is find the right moment to take Emma's place. She walked towards the cells, listening to the quiet voices. She hadn't really accounted for another prisoner – though she guessed she should have, this version of her sister was ruthless – but they would easily be dealt with. She doubted that her sister would mind if one of her prisoners was found dead. It would just be one less person for her to execute._

_As she kept to the shadows, she listened to the snatches of conversation as she tried to get a better view of Emma's fellow prisoner. She shifted to the right and the other prisoner's features were thrown into the light, allowing Zelena to get a good look at her. The woman looked familiar she just couldn't place her. Maybe she didn't need to get Emma, she could easily take the form of this woman, find some way to return to Storybrooke and just mess with Regina's life that way. She raised a hand to plunge the dungeons into darkness – she worked better that way – when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned ready to kill whoever had stopped her when she realised who it was. The woman pressed a finger to her lips, before she transported them out of there._

“ _What was that all about?” Zelena hissed when they were stood atop a cliff overlooking the Enchanted Forest._

“ _I have another way that you can get your revenge,” Nimue replied. “Something that when your sister learns it, will devastate her completely and that nice little family she's starting to build for herself. But I'd expect something in return.”_

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Emma would have found being underneath Storybrooke with Regina and Mr Gold rather frightening. However, time had moved on since she had first arrived in town and she trusted them. Well, she trusted Regina at any rate, Gold she was still weary of. That said she did trust Gold when it came to finding Belle. They'd seen a little of his old persona coming back through in the past couple of days and knew if they wanted to keep the darkness out of him this time, it would be beneficial to find Belle. She more than anyone seemed to be able to provide a moral compass, and reign him back in. At least prior to everything with Merlin's hat and the author.

“I am sorry you know.”

Regina turned to look at Gold, her shock clear on her face. “Sorry for what?”

“For killing your sister,” he replied. “Or at least trying to.”

Regina studied him as she looked for any trace of deceit. When she saw none she nodded at him. “I don't know that I'll be able to forgive you, but I do understand your motives at the time,” she shone the torch around the area. “I'll admit the thought did cross my mind at the time too.”

“Then why didn't you?”

“It was the thought of Henry,” she replied. “He believed that I could defeat her with light magic. He believed in me I couldn't betray that trust.”

Gold nodded. He could understand that, his own son had trusted him. When they'd been sharing the same body, there were times that he could hear Baelfire's thoughts. And one thought had been the trust that his father would find some way to help the others so that they could defeat Zelena. Of course, after his death he had gone about things in the wrong way. “One's sons always seem to be what pull us back,” he murmured. He shone his torch along a wall, as both Regina and Emma walked past him. “Wait!” The two women turned back to face him, studying the crevasse that was illuminated by the beam. “This wasn't there before.”

Regina frowned. “Was it here that you sensed the concealment charm?”

“It was.” Gold confirmed. “I think someone wants us to find them.”

Emma looked at the crevasse, it didn't seem as though it was that wide. But she had no doubt that they could fit through it. “Well, lets go investigate.”

She walked over to the gap, and turned herself sideways so that she could slip through it. Regina shrugged at Gold before the pair followed Emma through the gap. They shuffled through the small tunnel, before they found themselves in another mine shaft. This one appeared to be more like a long corridor than any sort of shaft. It was in complete darkness with the only light coming from their torches. They walked in a line, each investigating the sides looking for anything that would indicate who had led them down here and where – if she was down here at all – Belle was.

“This is hopeless, it's just another wild goose chase,” Regina sighed.

Emma nodded in agreement and was about to suggest they leave, when Gold pushed past them “Perhaps not,” he said, the beam from his torch indicating a metal door stood open.

They walked forward and looked into the room that was revealed to them. It was completely bare, save for a shackle on the wall and a familiar woman attached to it. “Belle.”

“Is she still alive?” Emma asked, as Gold knelt down beside her and Regina attempted to see if she was breathing.

Regina looked up at Emma and nodded. She waved her hand removing Belle's hand from the cuff that was keeping her shackled. “It's a sleeping curse,” she commented as Gold shifted Belle so she was laying down, her head in his lap.

“Well, there's only one way to break it,” Gold said before he leaned down. He was about to kiss when a high pitched laugh echoed around the room.

“I don't think that'll work, dearie.” Zelena laughed, the last word dripping with sarcasm and mockery.

“Zelena,” he hissed. “You did this.”

“Guilty,” she smirked. “Oh put that out sis,” she waved her hand extinguishing the fireball that Regina had conjured. “Yes, I did put your precious Belle under a sleeping curse. But I spiced it up a little.”

“How?”

Zelena shrugged. “Well, the same way I took your magic, saviour. I've cursed her,” she paused smiling at the three of them. “So, she can't be woken. Not by you. And not by her father either. See you soon.”

They watched as Zelena disappeared in a whirl of green smoke. Emma looked down at Belle and frowned. “So what do we do now? I'm guessing there's no other way to break a sleeping curse.”

Regina shook her head. “Not that I know of.”

“Merlin,” Gold said looking up at the women. “He's supposed to be the greatest sorcerer is he not? Perhaps he can find a way to wake her.”

“Its worth a shot,” Emma conceded while Regina nodded her agreement.

-x-x-x-x-

“So, let me get this straight,” Snow said as she looked at the two women. While Gold had headed back to his house and to summon Merlin, Regina and Emma had gone to the loft to find the others. As Killian and Robin were still out, they had only found Snow and David. “Zelena put Belle under a sleeping curse and because she's cursed Belle in a way similar to how she cursed Killian, it can't be broken.”

“That's about the size of it,” Regina sighed as she leant against the counter. “Gold's gone to find Merlin to see if he can wake her, but honestly...”

“You don't think it can be done.” David finished for her. Regina nodded in response.

“Curses like this, generally aren't meant to be broken. Its why Maleficent turned Philip into a magical beast when she cursed Aurora. It's why I sent you into the infinite forest when I cursed Snow.”

“But aren't there loopholes in these things?”

“There are,” Regina nodded. “But I think Zelena would've made sure she covered all of them.”

“But what purpose is there in cursing Belle?”

“Gold,” Emma commented, causing the other three to look at her. “The last time Zelena was in Storybrooke, she had Gold under her control. This time she doesn't. What if she's trying to manipulate him into working for her by using Belle.”

“Would he go for it though?” Snow asked. “He hates her. After what she did to Neal...”

“But if there's one person Gold cares about more than himself, it's Belle.” David pointed out.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room, as they considered the implications behind David's words. They all knew that he wouldn't make any deal with Zelena but if she offered him the chance to wake Belle in exchange for working with her. Well, there was no telling what he would do.

“We might have a problem.”

The four looked over at the front door which had just been flung open by Killian. “Which is?” Regina prompted.

“I've just seen the dwarves heading towards the town line.”

-x-x-x-x-

Gold walked through the front door of his house, Belle held securely in his arms. It had been a trek to get her back home, but he had been thankful for his car had been near the library so he hadn't had to walk all the way through the town with her in his arms. He walked up the stairs and lay Belle out on their bed. He smoothed back her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house and Gold hurried downstairs to see the outline of Merlin through the glass. He opened the door and stood aside to let the sorcerer in.

“Can you do it?” Gold asked as he watched Merlin wave a hand over Belle, watching as her body seemed to glow golden. “Can you lift the sleeping curse?”

Merlin moved his hand as though he was pushing down on an invisible object and jumped back a little at the electric shock that ran up his hand. “I'm afraid not,” he replied sadly. “It seems as though Zelena has found a way to stop it being broken in any way apart from a kiss of true love.”

“Well, can you break the curse on her lips?”

“I'm afraid not.” Merlin sighed. “My tutors had books containing many spells, but I don't recall reading about an alternative way to break a sleeping curse. I can have a look, but I feat there may only be one way.”

“True love's kiss,” Gold commented, watching Merlin nod in response. “If Zelena were defeated, would that weaken the curse she put on Belle, allowing true love's kiss to work?”

“In theory,” Merlin replied. “I'll look through the books in my mansion, but I can't guarantee that I'll find anything.”

Gold nodded his understanding. “Thank you anyway.”

Merlin gave him a small smile. “If you want to place a protection spell over Belle it would work.”

“Would it?” Gold snorted. “My magic is not as strong as it was when I possessed the power of the Dark One.”

“That might be so, but there's more than enough running through your veins,” Merlin said. He had heard of his mother's actions, knew the truth of what she had done to her own. Knew who he was supposed to be. Merlin could sense the raw power that was laying dormant. He could only hope that this time around Gold would give into his lighter impulses rather than dark ones.

-x-x-x-x-

They walked through the woods, taking in the various tents that had been laid out in the large clearing. Maleficent had to admit, Robin had had the right idea for them to set up camp out here. It was operating like it's own little village. Sure the people often ventured into the town for supplies and to seek counsel from one of the Knights or Arthur and Guinevere, but for the most part, they tended to keep themselves to themselves. They had their own way of living and clearly had no designs to change their way of life just because they had found themselves in a new realm.

Lily looked across the various people that she could see before she turned back to her mother. “Are you sure someone here will know my father?”

“Well I can't be sure,” Maleficent replied. “But I did read that Camelot was home to dragons. Not many, but there were a few people aware of them.”

“So my father could be amongst these people?”

“Its possible, but given what Regina told me about people in Camelot and their time when magic was outlawed, it's possible that they may not even have been in Camelot when the curse was cast.”

Lily nodded at her as they scanned the area looking for Sir Gwaine. When she had spoken to Arthur earlier, he had pointed her in the direction of Gwaine who's father had been one of the dragon lords. While the practice had died out, when more dragons chose to stay in their human forms, there were still a few who chose to converse with dragons.

“Sir Gwaine?” Lily asked as she reached the tall man currently chatting up one of the young women.

“Ah, Miss Page, Arthur told me that you and your mother would be stopping by,” he smiled. “How can I help?”

Maleficent indicated a small area that had been set up with fallen logs. “Arthur told us that you were the son of a dragon lord. That he could commune with people while they were in their dragon form?”

Gwaine nodded. “That is true. He knew of every dragon in Camelot. How does that tie in with what you wish to speak to me about?”

Lily leaned forward, noticing the small blush that had started to form on her mother's cheeks. It surprised her slightly as in the short time she'd been acquainted with her mother, she had never known her to be bashful about anything. “The thing is, both my mother and I can become dragons. And thirty years ago when my mother was in her dragon form she met another dragon.”

Gwaine held up a hand to stop her speaking. “Say no more. I assume you wish to find who he was, so that you might know your father?”

Lily smiled. “Yes,” she reached behind her neck and pulled off the pendant. She held it out to Gwaine to let him see the piece of shell. “This was part of the egg I was hatched from. It's my only clue as to who he is.”

Gwaine took the piece of shell from Lily and studied the shell. “I don't recall ever seeing a dragon with these markings,” he said as he passed it back to her.

“Would your father know?” Maleficent asked.

“I'm afraid he passed some years ago,” Gwaine replied. “His gift was passed down to me, but to my knowledge, there were no dragons left in Camelot by the time we came here.”

“So it was pointless coming here,” Lily sighed.

Gwaine shook his head. “Not at all, I can ask around, some of the elders here might recall a dragon with those markings.”

Lily nodded and smiled at him. It wasn't what she had been hoping to find while there, but it was a start. Even if her father wasn't here. Hopefully someone from Camelot would know of him.

* * *

“ _Why should I do anything to help you?” Zelena asked. “It was your idea for me to use a time travel spell and look where it got me. Defeated by my sister and sent back thirty years ahead of where I needed to be.”_

“ _That wasn't my fault,” Nimue replied. “Your sister only defeated you because she used light magic, a factor you had never considered. And you ended up here because this is how far the portal had gotten when it was closed.”_

_Zelena shrugged. Nimue's reasons for her failure made sense. Not to mention they were thoughts that she herself had had. However, as Nimue had been the one that told her about the time travel spell in the first place, she felt a little justified in her blame. From her spot she watched as both a small group she identified as Robin Hood and his Merry Men, as well as what appeared to be Hook, Prince Charming and Red approached the back entrance to the castle dungeons. She sighed it would appear her window of opportunity was starting to close. She turned back to look at Nimue._

“ _So, if I were to help you, what would be in it for me?”_

_Nimue smiled. “There's this prophecy. It mostly concerns Camelot, but it also mentions the saviour,” she paused, her smile widening as she saw realisation flicker on the other woman's face. “Now I don't know all the details, but if the saviour ends up in Camelot, I rather imagine your sister might too. And I'm sure there would be ample opportunity to get to her.”_

“ _So you want me to go with you to Camelot?”_

“ _I do,” Nimue nodded. “But it will take a couple of years before they actually arrive in Camelot.”_

_Zelena frowned. “A couple of years?”_

_Nimue nodded. “If you want to get close enough to those heroes when they eventually arrive, we need time to get in with Arthur's resistance. Get yourself a place as one his most trusted advisors. Then everything else will fall into place.”_

_Zelena studied the woman for a few moments. She wanted the life that was owed to her and Nimue was offering her a way to get it. However, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to wait a couple of years to actually get it. Not when she had been so close back in Storybrooke. She knew that if she followed through on her original plan it wouldn't take that long, but there was always the possibility that she'd be found out before too long, especially if she took the place of Emma. This way there was a large chance that she'd actually succeed before she was discovered. Not to mention she'd long heard tales of Camelot. Of Merlin and the magic that was held within the kingdom. She looked back at the separate groups leaving the dungeons and saw any opportunity to return to Storybrooke with them disappear._

“ _Well?” Nimue asked. “Will you join me?”_

_Zelena nodded at her. “Yes I will.”_

_Nimue smiled at her and led her over to a wider part of the cliff top. She pulled out a wand from the pocket of her cloak and waved it in a circle. They watched as a portal opened. As Nimue walked through it, Zelena took a last look back at the Enchanted Forest before she followed her old friend._

* * *

The truck came to a screeching halt as it pulled up behind Leroy's truck. David and Killian had picked up Robin on their way to the town line having come across him and his men at the edge of the woods and it was the three of them that made their way towards the dwarves.

“What are you doing?” David yelled.

Leroy turned around to face them. “Someone has to check out the town line. The beans won't be ready just yet. If we need to leave this is the only way.”

“But what about the barrier around the town?” Robin asked. “Do you even know what'll happen if we cross it?”

Leroy rolled his eyes. “Of course not, that's why we're here,” he turned back to face his brothers. “Now, who's going to volunteer?”

Happy shook his head. “I don't fancy becoming a monkey.”

“And I'd like to keep my memories this time,” Sneezy added.

“Well someone has to do it,” Leroy commented as he looked at each of his brothers in turn.

“Not it!” they all chorused, except for Dopey who had written it on his small notepad.

“Dopey, I'll take your silence as bravery,” Leroy said as he grasped his arm and led him towards the town line.

“This is insane,” Killian commented. “How do you know you're not condemning him to death?”

They watched as Dopey stepped across the line. For a few seconds nothing happened, which caused them all to sigh in relief. It seemed as though the barrier had been taken down, and that you could cross without anything happening to you. However mere second later he vanished without a trace.

“What was that?” Doc asked. “Where did he go?”

The group exchanged confused looks. It seemed as though there was another mystery to add to the ever growing pile.

-x-x-x-x-

A gentle evening breeze filtered through the loft as Snow set the table. She'd decided that it was high time she had a proper family dinner here. She had invited Regina and Robin, but the two had declined. Snow hadn't pressed for details, especially when she considered the pair had literally only just gotten married. So dinner was going to be just her, David, Henry, Emma and Killian, which she didn't mind at all. Especially as she and David had yet to have a proper 'talk' with Killian about his intentions. Even though anyone with a brain could see just how serious he was about Emma. She looked up as the front door opened and smiled as David walked in followed by Henry.

“Smells good grandma,” Henry said as he sat down on the sofa. “Smells like one of mom's recipes.”

“I may have convinced Regina to give me one.”

Henry laughed. “How did you manage that?”

“That's not relevant.”

“Snow?” David asked as he picked Neal up from the crib.

Snow sighed as she opened the oven and checked on the food. She closed the oven door and stood back up. “I may have said if she gave me the recipe I would owe her.”

Henry laughed. “Oh that's not good. She'll just hold that over your head. Emma's still waiting for her favour to be called in.”

The horrified look that crossed Snow's face was enough to send both Henry and David into fits of laughter.

-x-

As the sun set on the horizon, Regina sighed as she took a lungful of the spring air. Robin walked out onto the decking and handed her a glass of wine. She smiled up at him as he sat beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they listened to the sounds of nature. With Henry staying with his other mother for the night, and Roland with the Merry Men – which he had eagerly begged for when he heard that Friar Tuck would be cooking his favourite meat dish – the pair were taking advantage of the quiet. Especially since Regina had put the situation with her sister to one side. At least for now, if only so she could actually get a decent night's sleep.

“You alright?”

Regina turned her head so her chin was on his shoulder and nodded. “Just thinking how nice it is to spend a quiet spring evening with my husband.” She leaned in and kissed him quickly, before she pulled back, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and smirk. “What do you say to taking this drink inside?”

-x-

As the light in the room slowly darkened, Gold glared at the world outside as though it had personally offended him. He turned around and looked over at Belle who was laid out on the bed. If it wasn't for the minuscule rise and fall of her chest every hour or so, he'd assume she was dead. He did still check her every so often, just incase Zelena had done something to the curse that would actually result in Belle's death. Gold sat down in the chair beside the bed and pulled the book towards him. Sleep had never come to him while he was the Dark One, in the week since he'd woken up from his induced coma, he'd gotten used to sleeping again. But with Belle like this, he wasn't going to miss a moment, just incase Zelena tried something.

-x-x-x-x-

Zelena looked out over the town and smiled. It wouldn't be long before this town was hers. Once she'd ripped apart her sister's marriage, and then destroyed her, it wouldn't be too long before the other heroes fell. Then this town would be hers, just like it was always supposed to be. If her time travel plan had worked it should have it would already be hers. She had many plans, for the town, once it was hers, she'd find a way to permanently connect it to Oz, so she could rule across both realms, before she branched out across the other realms. She'd let Nimue keep Camelot, but the rest would be hers.

The crack of a branch caused to spin around. She smiled as she saw Nimue walking towards her.

“So,” Zelena said as Nimue came to stand beside her. “Where should we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	12. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discoveries are made and some old friend make an appearance.

The sun had barely risen when the three began their walk up to the farm house. They had wanted to check on it the very first day after Zelena's return. However, she'd put up a barrier around the house, one that stopped anyone from crossing it. Then one of the dwarves had been driving past and they realised that the barrier was down, David, Killian and Robin had then volunteered to go and search the farm house. Well, it hadn't been so much volunteered as more the only ones available to actually go and look at it.

As they walked across the field, they noticed just how little it had changed in the months since they'd first fought Zelena. As they approached the gravel driveway, Robin couldn't help but smile. Memories of arrows caught mid flight and flirting coming to the forefront. If he'd have known then that six months later he would be married to that same women, he'd have thought he'd had too much of Tuck's preferred brand of ale.

“This bring back memories,” he said drawing looks from the other two.

“How?” David asked.

“This is where I first met Regina,” he replied. “In Storybrooke anyway. I shot an arrow at her. Thought she might have been the witch. She caught it mid air.”

“That is her party trick,” David interjected.

“Thought she was going to have my head.”

“Its a wonder you two got married at all mate,” Killian laughed, before he turned serious as they walked up the porch steps.

All three shared a confused look at the fact that the front door stood open. Neither of them trusted Zelena at all, so the fact that the door was left open gave them cause for concern. David removed his gun from his holster, while Killian pulled out a sword and Robin readied his bow and arrow, so they would be ready for whatever they encountered in the farm house.

As they entered the farmhouse they looked around before they began to search the downstairs. They had initially planned to separate and search different areas of the farmhouse. However, that idea had been quickly shot down as they were all well aware of Zelena's MO. They didn't want to become pawns in whatever scheme she had in mind.

A search of the living room turned up nothing, and the hallway closets were bare. The three walked into the kitchen, and looked around. Robin smiled as more memories came to the fore, there was still a bottle of whiskey sitting on the top shelf. A box sat on the table, David frowned as he took in the shape of it and the patterns on.

“Don't!” David said as he smacked Killian's hand away from it. At the look he received from both Robin and Killian he quickly clarified. “I've seen boxes like that before. Regina used to use them during her time as the queen. It's where she kept hearts.”

Almost instantly the three of them fell silent, allowing them to hear the faint thump of a singular heartbeat.

“So, who's heart is inside it?” Robin asked.

“That's the million dollar question isn't it?” Killian replied.

The three shared a look. None of them really knew what to make of that, they were unsure just who in town could be without their heart. No one had acted out of character at all. They also knew who it couldn't be. Regina had not only put a protection spell around her own heart but the hearts of Robin, Henry and Roland. She'd begrudgingly done it to Snow, David, Emma and Killian as well. That at least guaranteed them some level of assurance that none of them were being controlled by the town's latest villain.

“Should we take it to Regina? Perhaps she could find out who the heart belongs too.”

David shook his head. “The fact that this box was left out on the table, where we could see it on the same day the barrier around this place comes down.”

"You're thinking its a trap?” Robin asked looking over at him.

“I wouldn't put it past that witch,” Killian commented, a dark look on his face. Her little trick when she pretended to be Ariel was still burned in the back of his mind.

-x-x-x-x-

The car came to a stop just outside the west entrance to the cemetery. It wasn't the usual parking place for the cemetery, however, it was completely shaded, a little way off of the road down a dirt gravel path and – most importantly for Regina – it was the closest entrance to her vault. She got out of the car, and locked it up before she pulled open the creaky wrought iron gate, and hurried across the gravel. The gravel eventually gave way to grass, and Regina sighed in relief as her vault came into view. It was one of the few places in town where she'd always felt comfortable. The one place she'd never had to hide her true identity. She let out another sigh of relief when she realised that no one had entered it since she was last there.

Regina pushed open the door to her vault and closed it behind her. A wave of her hand cast a spell over it so she'd know if anyone entered while she was in there. She slid her father's coffin to one side revealing the entrance to the crypt and walked down it, her footsteps echoing around the room. She reached the bottom step and walked into the main room of the vault, towards the chests where she kept various objects. She opened the drawer where she'd put Zelena's pendant all those months ago. Zelena had said that her power was tied to it, but evidentially she'd found another way to harness her power. She looked into the drawer and saw that the pendant was still in there. She reached in and pulled it out. As she did so, she noticed the large crack straight down the middle of it. The gem itself was no longer green, but a dull faded grey. She threw the pendant across the vault and let out a primal scream. If she'd have looked months ago, she could have maybe stopped this from happening.

Regina turned on her heel, and hurried back out of her vault. She cast a spell over the vault with every single stop she made – under the arch, at the top of the stairs, above her father's coffin and then the vault itself – this way she would be the only person that could get in. She had considered using a blood magic spell, but knew that Zelena could easily break that. This spell however was keyed to her own magical signature. One that couldn't be replicated if anyone tried to impersonate her. It had taken a fair bit of research to find it, but once she had, she knew she could use no other spell. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her coat and pulled it out. She looked at the message that had just been sent and frowned. She turned around and hurried out of the cemetery, she needed to get to the Sheriff's station.

-x-x-x-x-

If any members of his family had noticed Henry's sudden interest in horses they hadn't said anything. That had really confused him, as normally he couldn't get anything past them. Or at least he couldn't get anything past both of his mom's. Though, Henry surmised it had something to do with the fact that in recent months, Regina had started giving him riding lessons, so they probably assumed he was just getting in a little extra practice. While that did have something to do with it, Henry's current interest in the stables sprung from the pretty brunette that he had made friends with in the past few days. He dropped the brush back into the box, before he picked up Duke's saddle.

“You want to ride today?” Violet asked as she noticed the saddle Henry held.

“I, I thought it might be nice,” Henry replied. “Even if we only go around the paddock, its just I know if I were a horse, spending all my time in a stable I'd want...”

Violet held up a hand stopping him mid sentence. She gave him a small smile. “I understand. Do you have a spare saddle? I haven't been able to find Nicodemus's here.”

“Uh, sure. Wait here,” Henry said as he hurried out of the stall. He frowned as as he tried to remember where the spare saddles were kept. When he couldn't remember he knew what he had to do. He walked into the stall that was home to Regina's horse Athena. “Hey girl,” he said as he gently stroked the horse. It neighed softly before it turned back to the trough that it had been grazing from. Henry picked up the saddle from the hooks on the wall. As long as he put it back, he doubted she'd mind.

He walked back towards the stalls and passed the saddle over to Violet. “I think it'll fit him.”

Violet held up the saddle as she looked at it. She nodded before she turned back to Nicodemus and saddled him up.

Once both horses had been saddled and were ready to ride, the two got onto their horses and rode out into the paddock. They rode in silence around the paddock, a couple of times before Violet rode over to the gate that led out into a field. “Race you?”

Henry smiled back at Violet in reply. “You're on,” he commented. “Loser buys the other ice cream.”

“I don't have any money,” Violet laughed.

“Then you'll have to beat me won't you?” Henry retorted. Regardless of who won, he had planned to ask her to get ice cream anyway. He just figured she was less likely to say no if he made it the prize of a competition. Especially as he still felt the sting of Eira's rejection back in Camelot.

“Or you could just be a gentleman and buy regardless,” Violet commented as she tossed her braid over her shoulder, giving him a wide smile at the same time.

Henry watched as she rode out of the paddock and smiled slightly before he followed her out of the paddock. He urged Duke forward and with a few gentle tugs he had the horse moving faster than Nicodemus was.

“That's cheating!” Violet yelled before she urged her own horse on.

As they raced through the field, Henry couldn't help but wonder if was what life in Storybrooke would be like if they weren't constantly under attack from whoever the latest villain was.

-x-x-x-x-

Branches cracked underneath their feet as they walked through the woods. Emma had initially planned to look through the woods by herself, however she'd bumped into Lily and she had offered to help Emma. She'd readily accepted her help, taking the chance to reminisce with her old friend.

“So how exactly did you find out everything?” Emma asked. “I can't imagine yours involved a ten year old showing up on your doorstep, saying that your family needed you to save them.”

Lily chuckled. “No, mine involved an old man on a bus. It was after you left your foster family back in Mankato. I got on the bus, and this old guy sat next to me. Told me the basics, everything else took a lot of investigation.”

“I saw,” Emma acknowledged. “That was a detailed map that you had in your trailer. You could've cleaned up if you'd become a PI or something.”

Lily smiled sadly. “That wasn't on the cards for me.”

Emma gave her a small smile in response as the path veered towards the left. They followed it round, both scanning the forest looking for anything that might tell give them some indication of anything related to either Nimue or Zelena. Emma flung out her arm to stop Lily moving forward. Rather than answer Lily's questioning look, Emma stepped forward and picked up the scrap of material she'd seen caught on a stump.

“Is that from a dress?” Lily asked as she looked at the piece of blue fabric.

“It looks like it,” Emma replied, she frowned as she looked at the colour. The odd pattern around the edge of it looked extremely familiar. “I think I've seen it somewhere before.”

“Can't you do one of those magic things?” Lily asked.

Emma nodded. She tried to remember how to do tracking spells without using a potion and waved her hand over it. The pair watched as the piece of fabric floated into the air and began to traverse a path through the woods. They followed it, both careful to keep their eyes on it lest they lose it. As the trail went deeper into the woods, the path began to narrow causing Emma and Lily to fall into a single file line. The path wound around the trees and passed by the creek near the toll bridge. After a few more feet the path widened again, as the trail came to an end, both women noticed the cabin that had come into view.

“What is it?” Lily asked, noticing the frown on Emma's face.

“That cabin, it belongs to Gold.”

“Do you think he's got whoever the dress belongs to in there?”

Emma shook her head. “No, he's been too preoccupied with his cursed wife. Besides I don't even think he's been here in weeks.”

The fabric travelled towards the cabin door where it hovered in mid air for a moment or two before it dropped to the floor. Both walked over to the cabin, and Emma pulled out her gun before she kicked open the front door. They walked into the cabin to find it completely deserted, a thin layer of dust coating the surfaces.

“It doesn't look like anyone's been here in months,” Emma commented. “I don't understand. The trail led us here.”

“Are you sure you did the spell right?” Lily asked as she looked around the room. “I thought it was supposed to find the person it belonged to.”

“It should've,” Emma replied. “I don't get why it didn't.”

Lily shrugged. She wasn't well versed in magic, so she couldn't help her figure it out at all.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina pulled into an empty parking spot outside the Sheriff's station. As she got out of the car, she smiled as she caught sight of Snow walking towards her, Neal in his pushchair. She stood and waited for the woman to catch up to her, before they both turned and walked into the building. They entered the office to see both David and Robin sat waiting for them. Both wore looks of concern.

“What is it?” Regina asked as she moved over to stand beside her husband. “What did you find at the farmhouse?”

“There was a box on the table in the kitchen,” David explained. “We didn't look inside it, but it looked exactly like the ones you kept hearts in.”

Regina frowned. “You didn't look inside to see if there was a heart in there?”

“Didn't need to,” Robin replied. “We could hear the heartbeat.”

“So Zelena's controlling someone in Storybrooke?” Snow asked. “Who?”

“We don't know,” David sighed. “And its not like we can ask Regina to go around and plunge her hand into everyone's chests to find out.”

Regina glared over at David. While she had made her peace – in a sense – with her past and she held remorse for most things that she had done, she still didn't need reminding of her heart ripping days. However much she might have understood what David had meant to say.

“I hate to think it,” Robin began. “But could Gold be under her control again? She'd certainly seem the type to use Belle as leverage.”

“She would,” David agreed. “But he hasn't done anything to make us think that. And I wouldn't have put it past Belle to have asked for a protection spell over his heart before we went to Camelot.”

“And he still holds a grudge over Baelfire's death.” Regina pointed out.

“Has anyone been acting strangely recently?” Snow asked, bringing them back to the original point. “Like their actions haven't been their own?”

Regina shook her head. “Not that I know of, and we can't go and ask people without them getting suspicious.”

“Could we tell one of the dwarves?” David suggested. “They might be able to move around easier.”

“No, it'd be all over town before the end of the day,” Regina commented.

“What about Granny?” Snow piped up. “Pretty much everyone goes into the diner at least once a day. She'd certainly know if something was wrong.”

“Not to mention her wolf hearing.” Robin added, trying not to chuckle at the blush on Regina's cheeks, knowing she was recalling the conversation that Granny had overheard between them a couple of weeks ago.

David nodded. “Good idea. I'll get Killian to ask her, he's meeting Emma there.”

-x-x-x-x-

Nimue stood in the woods waiting for Merlin to leave. She couldn't search the mansion if he was there. The past couple of nights she'd covertly searched places in town that she figured it could have been hidden, especially if Merlin had trusted them enough to give it to them. However those searches had proven fruitless with no person that had been in Camelot in possession of it, and with no trace of it at either the library, the diner, school or anywhere else.

While Nimue could achieve parts of what she needed to without the amulet, things would go much smoother without it. She knew he hadn't left it in Camelot, she'd searched that castle thoroughly before they had come to Storybrooke and it hadn't been there. She also knew he hadn't destroyed it, because it would have been quite cataclysmic if he had. Magical energy on that scale could never be destroyed completely no matter how much the heroes wished it could be.

Nimue smiled as she watched Merlin leave the mansion, followed by Arthur. She knew the mansion would be empty as Guinevere and the knights were already at the campsite. She transported herself to the gates and waved a hand dismantling his protections. She knew exactly how to do so, he'd never changed his protection charms in all the years she'd known him. Nimue walked inside and turned to her left. She'd start with the hidden library and work her way around.

-x-x-x-x-

One of the things that Lily had had to get used to fairly quickly when she'd first came to stay in Storybrooke, was the looks that would get thrown at her mother. Not to mention the few looks that she'd get from of the residents. However, as time had gone on, she had found the looks and stares lessen somewhat. Of course her mother still got a lot of them, not that they seemed to bother at all. It had taken Lily sometime but she'd eventually started to warm up to her, while she wouldn't say she was as close to her as she could be, they were still closer than they had been when she'd first arrived.

“Have you given any more thought to Regina's offer?” Lily asked as they turned onto Main Street.

“Some,” Maleficent sighed. The previous day Regina had offered her the position of Deputy Mayor full time. Her only experience had been keeping an eye on the town while Regina and the others had been Camelot. Regina had offered her the job full time, so that he focus wouldn't be split between town issues and dealing with the return of Zelena. “There's just a lot to consider about it.”

As if to illustrate her point, Aurora came out from one of the soaps, carrying a bag of shopping. She stopped at the sight of the woman responsible for her decades long sleep. Almost comically, the bag started to slip from her grip, Lily stepped forward and grabbed it before it could fall and gave the woman a small smile.

“Thank you,” Aurora said, her voice quiet. She looked at Maleficent as though she wanted to say something, before she closed her mouth and turned around heading in the direction of the small apartment that she and Philip had moved into the previous week.

“I'm guessing that's one of the things you need to consider,” Lily commented.

Maleficent nodded as they resumed their walk. “Its certainly one of them. I can't expect them to come to me with their problems if they still see me as...”

“A scary dragon bitch?” Lily finished.

“Something like that,” Maleficent murmured.

As they walked down the street, Lily snuck looks at her mother out of the corner of her eye. While Lily knew that Maleficent didn't care how people saw her, or even what the thought of her, she did care about her friendship with Regina. Especially if people made comments about her taking up the position of Deputy Mayor. Still she hoped that her mother would take up Regina's offer. She'd seen how she'd managed when she'd been left in charge previously. Not to mention she knew that Regina wouldn't have offered unless she was certain that Maleficent could handle it.

-x-x-x-x-

The waves lapped against the rocks and the shore, while Roland's laugh rang out clear as day as they walked along the beach. He ran far enough ahead that he could play, but not so far that Regina and Robin couldn't see him. Regina curled closer into Robin's side, despite all that was going on it was nice to just have some moments of peace. There was no telling what her sister would do next, so she was going to take all the moments she could get.

“I've missed seeing him like that.”

Regina frowned as she looked up at him. “Like what?”

“Being able to run ahead carefree,” Robin replied. “It reminds me of days back in our realm.”

Regina stopped. “Do you wish you were back there?”

“Not for one moment,” he replied, kissing her lightly. “But, I do miss it.”

She smiled up at him before she rested her head back on his shoulder. They looked in front of them and watched as Roland walked over to the caves, studying them closely. “Roland! Be careful,” she called as she watched him stumble over the rocks by the small cliff. “Who's that with Henry?”

Robin followed her line of sight and chuckled as he caught sight of Henry walking along the path towards the woods accompanied by a young girl. Whatever she was saying to him, Henry had found amusing as they could see him laughing, the sound of it just reaching their ears. “I think she's someone that came over from Camelot. I think its who he was texting the other day.”

Regina stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. “You knew about her?”

Robin winced slightly at the tone in her voice, and held up his hands. “All I know is that I saw him texting someone, I asked him who. He blushed a little and changed the subject. I knew better than to push him. He is your son after all,” Robin paused as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “He'll come to you when he's ready.”

Regina sighed, she knew Robin was right, she just didn't like thinking of her son growing up. Or him getting his heart broken again. She was grateful that she hadn't seen Eira around town, or she may have had a few choice words and actions for the girl. She turned back and turned to watch Roland who was running up the beach. She frowned as she caught sight of a crevasse in the rocks, the exact one that her stepson was running towards.

Robin noticed the way she stiffened and her whole body seemed to tense up. “What is it?”

Regina turned to look at him. “That leads to the mines, Elsa blasted it open when she was looking for Anna. But Emma and I closed it up once they left. So, why is it open now?”

“Absolutely no idea. We should call Emma,” Robin said before he hurried over to Roland pulling him away from the entrance. Roland fussed as his father picked him up, a need for adventure ran deep in his veins and the crevasse had called to him. His youth sometimes overriding any safety concerns.

-x-x-x-x-

Snow unlocked the front door and held it open so that Aurora could walk in. Normally the princess would have tea with Ashley once the 'mommy and me' sessions were over. However, today she had had to take Alexandra to the doctor so Aurora had been at a loose end. She could have returned to the apartment that she shared with Philip but she was still weary of some of the electrical equipment in the house. Not to mention, there was still a slight fear in regards to being left alone especially when memories of Maleficent cursing her were still a little raw.

Snow closed the door behind her and took Neal out of his pushchair. “Just take a seat anywhere,” she paused as she indicated the chairs in the small living room and the stools at the counter. “I'm just going to put him down for his afternoon nap.”

Aurora gave Snow a small smile, and took a seat on the sofa, bouncing her son on her knee. As she did so, she looked around the loft, she wondered how Snow managed to stay in a place that she'd been cursed to live, and not feel resentment about it. While she understood – and could see for herself – how much Regina had changed since she'd cursed the land, Aurora was just unsure as to how they could not only live in harmony, but actually stand to spend long periods of time together. She was still hesitant about sharing a town with Maleficent. While she had friends in town – like Ashley and Snow – it was times like this that she still had Mulan. After they'd done battle with Cora and Hook, she and Mulan had gotten close while searching for a way to bring Philip back. There were things she'd shared with the woman that she hadn't even told her husband.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Snow stood looking at her in concern. “Are you okay? You seemed lost in thought.”

Aurora nodded. “Just thinking.”

Snow set their cups down on the table, before she sat beside Aurora. “Anything I can help with?”

“How do you do it?” she asked as she lay down Philip into his pram. She watched as Snow tilted her head in confusion before she clarified. “I mean how do you manage to live in the same town as the woman who cursed you? How can you forge a friendship after that?”

Snow sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. Aurora was asking her questions that had kept her up in the first few months after the curse had broken, and she and Emma had returned from the Enchanted Forest. The truth was that she didn't have answers. “I don't know,” she said simply. “It just happened. For the longest time I thought I'd never forgive her. But then there was the trip to Neverland, where we had to work together. Not to mention the time we spent in the Enchanted Forest. I guess it was just one of those things that happened. I mean, there's a lot we probably should work through, I'm pretty sure there's still lingering resentment between us. But at the end of the day, we're family. Maybe not by blood, but its a bond that's been there a long time,” she added. “Is this about Maleficent?” she asked. Snow had been aware of the offer that had been made, Regina had asked her for advice on the matter.

“It is,” Aurora replied. “I'm trying, I can she's changed a little, I mean she hasn't tried to curse me or my family since she returned. But deep down I'm just scared she'll do it all over again.”

Snow leaned her head against her hand as she studied the other princess. “That's understandable. No one just gives up vengeance in one day. It takes time.”

The two slipped into a comfortable silence as they drank their coffee. The only sounds were Neal's soft breathing, and Philip's occasional coos.

“What happened to Mulan?” Snow asked after a few moments. “You two were friends, and then we came back, you were ruling your kingdom and she was nowhere in sight.”

“I don't know,” Aurora replied. “After she'd helped Neal get to Neverland. She came and told us that Robin had offered her a place amongst the Merry Men and that she was taking it. After you guys returned and you sort of joined forces with them, I asked him where she was but he didn't know,” she added. “All he knew was that she had felt restless and needed to go off on her own. He tried to get her to stay but her mind was made up.”

“Well, at least you know she's out there somewhere,” Snow smiled. “I'm sure she misses you too.”

“I miss her too,” Aurora sighed. “I had wanted her to be my son's godmother, there's no one Philip and I trust more.”

Snow smiled over at her, and placed her hand on hers. “Well, maybe when things quieten down, we'll see if we can find Mulan.”

“But how would you do that?”

Snow smiled. “There are many ways to track someone across realms, we'll figure something out.”

-x-x-x-x-

Gold headed up the stairs, frowning slightly as he noticed a few squeaks from them. He'd have to sort that out at some point. He walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw Belle still sleeping silently. The shimmer of the protection spell a sign that all was still well. He moved over to her and stroked her hair lightly. “Hopefully it won't be too long now,” he said. “Merlin is hopeful he can find some way to wake you without enacting whatever curse Zelena put on you.”

Gold frowned as he noticed movement out of the window. He stood up and walked over to it, he looked out and noticed the familiar figure stood beside his car. With a flick of his wrist, he transported himself out to the front of his house.

“Get off my property,” he hissed.

“And I thought we were friends,” Zelena pouted.

“We were never friends,” Gold sneered. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to offer you a deal,” Zelena replied. “It's what you deal in isn't it?”

“Not interested.”

“Its simple really,” Zelena shrugged and carried on as if Gold hadn't spoken. “I'll wake Belle up from the curse, if you join my side.”

“Never.”

Zelena laughed. “Never is a strong word. I think you'll see things my way soon.”

“I doubt that,” Gold replied. “Now leave, before I make you.”

“Well look at that,” Zelena smirked. “It seems the darkness hasn't completely gone from you. I'll see you soon,” she waved a hand and disappeared, leaving Gold staring at an empty front yard.

-x-x-x-x-

The beams of their torches bounced off of the walls to the shaft illuminating the way forward. After she'd called Emma, Robin had taken Roland home while she waited for the other woman to show up. She had shown up mere moments after Robin had left, Killian following close behind. While she'd been initially hesitant to have the pirate join them, she knew that there was no one better to help with a search. As a pirate, he knew the various ways that anything could be hidden. Not to mention he often found something that they might have missed or just dismissed without paying much attention to it. As they walked deeper into the shaft, both Regina and Emma had been relieved to see that everything looked the same as it had been the day before.

As they followed the path round a corner, they noticed a door similar to the one that Belle had been locked behind. Killian walked over to it, and tried the handle. “Worth a shot,” he shrugged looking at both women.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pirate. It had been obvious to her that it wouldn't have been that easy to open the door. Not to mention she highly doubted that her sister would just leave a cell door unlocked. She held out her hands in an attempt to see if there was any specific spells on the door. When she realised that there wasn't, she nodded at Emma and both of them, raised their hands sending their magic towards the door. After a few moments it swung open, revealing a dank cell exactly the same as the one that Belle had been locked in. However, this cell had three people in it as opposed to one. She brought her torch round to illuminate the room.

“I don't believe it,” Regina muttered as she noticed three figures laid on the floor of the cell.

Emma and Killian shared a look as they came up behind her. It was then they noticed the three women. “Is that...”

“Ruby.” Regina nodded as she crouched down to check that she was still breathing.

“And Mulan,” Emma added. “I don't know who she is though.”

“That hardly matters,” Regina sighed as she stood back up after she had checked all of them. She was thankful it was just a standard sleeping spell not a full blown curse. It would wear off within the next hour or so. “We need to get them out of here before my deranged sister comes back.”

At nods of agreement, Regina flicked her wrist and the three were transported to her office, along with the three captives. Now they just had to wait for them to wake up, and reunite them with friends and family.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin walked through the door to Granny's and looked around for Henry. He had been halfway home with Roland, when Tinkerbell had shown up, commenting that Henry had looked a little lost as he'd sat in a booth at Granny's and could maybe use a friendly ear. She had then offered to look after Roland who was about ready to go down for an afternoon nap. His eyes landed on Henry who was sat in the far corner of Granny's staring at his phone. He smiled at the lad, he recognised the look as one he'd worn in Camelot. Robin knew that it must be problems of the heart, he only hoped that this time, he wasn't going to get his heart broken. He wasn't sure he'd be able to reign Regina in if Henry experienced heartbreak for the second time within a matter of weeks.

“So, what's her name?” Robin asked as he slid into the booth opposite Henry who looked over at Robin, eyes wide. “Is it the same girl your mother and I saw you with earlier?”

“Mom knows?” Henry asked, his voice squeaking a little.

Robin chuckled. “All she knows is that she saw you with a girl earlier, I mentioned she was someone you had made friends with and had been texting and that you would share it with us in your own time.”

Henry smiled slightly. “Thanks Robin,” he set his phone aside. “Her name is Violet and we spend most of the time at the stables with the horses.”

“Ah, so that's the reason for the sudden deeper interest in horses,” Robin commented, biting back a laugh at Henry's shocked face. “Like I said, your own business. So, do you like her?”

Henry nodded. “I do, she's cool to hang out with. She lost a parent too, she knows how it can often feel...not that I don't appreciate you or Killian it's just...”

“Henry, its fine,” Robin smiled. “I can't speak for Killian, but I know I can't replace Neal, just like Regina knows she won't replace Marian in Roland's eyes.”

“But he calls her mama,” Henry pointed out.

Robin nodded. “He does, but despite his age, he has his own vague memories of Marian, he can differentiate between the two. Now back to your concerns. What's the main concern about Violet?”

“Well, I like her and I think she likes me too, but how do I know she likes me in the same way and doesn't just see me as a friend?”

Robin let out a low sigh. “That's a tough question to answer, everyone is different. But if she's willing to open up to you about personal matters like the loss of a parent when you've known each other for a few weeks at most, then maybe there's a little more than friendship there,” he added. “But it's definitely something you need to ask Violet about. She's the only one that can tell you how she truly feels about you.”

“And how do I do that?”

Robin was about to answer, when his phone started to ring. He picked it up seeing that it was Regina. Henry watched as he listened to whatever it was that Regina was saying his gaze shifting over to the counter where Granny was stood.

“What did mom want?”

“She said we need to get Granny and meet her, Emma and Killian at her office.”

Henry frowned slightly, but didn't question it. If both his mom's had said they needed to get there, than they needed to get there.

-x-

It had taken them five minutes to get from the diner to city hall. Granny had initially been confused as to why she had been needed, but hadn't lingered too long on confusion, knowing that there had to be a reason she was asked to come along. Along the way, they had come across Snow and David and they had come along with them. The small group approached the mayor's office to see Emma stood in front of the closed office door. She smiled at them all, imagining their reactions when they saw what they'd found.

“What's going on?” Snow asked. “And why did Regina want us to bring Granny?”

Emma's smile widened. “Why don't you see for yourself,” she said as she opened the door.

They walked through the open door and looked at the three women stood talking to Regina and Killian.

“Ruby.” Granny said as her eyes filled with tears as she caught sight of the woman in the red cloak.

At the sound of her name, Ruby turned around and smiled as she saw her grandmother stood in the doorway. She broke off from the conversation and ran across the office throwing her arms around the older woman. While she had enjoyed her time away from Storybrooke as she tried to figure out just who she was, she had really missed her grandmother. From her spot by the door, Snow started to cry too at the sight of her close friend who she'd missed dearly. Even if she had been the one that had encouraged Ruby to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Once Granny had released her grip on her granddaughter, Snow immediately wrapped her arms around her old friend, hugging her tightly.

Robin walked over to Regina and slid an arm around her waist as he smiled over at Mulan. “Good to see you again. The men and I have missed you.”

Mulan smiled, she had enjoyed her time with the Merry Men, especially when they had been willing to spar with her to improve their skills. “I've missed them too,” she paused as she noticed how Robin was with Regina not to mention the rings she could see. “I see that things have changed somewhat since we last met.”

“Indeed they have,” Robin agreed.

Henry looked over at the warrior, eyes wide. “You're Mulan?”

“I am,” she replied giving the young boy a bemused look.

“That is so awesome,” Henry commented. “You're amazing.”

Both Regina and Robin smiled, they recognised the look on Henry's face, and realised that Mulan was probably about to be subjected to millions of questions about her story and just how accurate it was. Robin sighed a little as he watched Mulan attempt to answer some of the questions, Henry was throwing her way. Regina turned to him, a confused look on her face. “What?”

“I fear Henry has found a new hero,” he said with a good natured pout. Regina shook her head at him and patted the hand that was against her side.

Emma walked over to the other brunette stood awkwardly beside the desk as she took in the reunions taking place. “Hi, I'm Emma.”

“Dorothy,” the woman smiled as she shook Emma's hand.

“How did you become friends with Ruby and Mulan?”

Dorothy smiled as she recalled the first meeting. “I met them in Oz, Ruby's tracking had led her to encounter Toto.”

Emma smiled back, mindful to not let her amusement show. She really should've guessed that with the wicked witch around, she'd end up meeting Dorothy at some point. Though as she hadn't seen a dog around – either in the cell or running about in town – she didn't know if she'd get to meet Toto. Both looked over as Ruby came over, Granny, Snow and David following behind her.

“This is Dorothy,” Ruby said as she introduced them. “She's a... friend. We met in Oz.”

Snow couldn't help but smile as she watched Ruby while introducing them to Dorothy. She wondered if there was a little something between them, especially with the way that Ruby had beamed brightly when Granny had embraced Dorothy on learning that she didn't really have any family besides her friends.

“So, we're in Storybrooke?” Mulan asked, a few moments later when the reunions had died down and explanations were starting to take place.

David nodded in reply. “We found in a cell underneath the mines, do either of you remember who put you there?”

Dorothy shook her head. “No, our memories just seem to have gone. I remember us arriving in Camelot and then next thing, we were waking up in that cell.”

“Merida!” Mulan exclaimed. “We were with Merida. But she wasn't locked up with us. Is she in town too?”

Emma shook her head. “If she is, we haven't found her. The last any of us saw her was when I was in Camelot looking for the will-o-wisp.”

“Looks like that's something else we need to add to the list,” Killian commented. “Find the missing queen of Dun Broch.”

“If she's even in Storybrooke,” Emma pointed out. “For all we know, she could've been left behind.”

“Or worse,” Robin muttered under his breath, so only Regina could hear. He would have said it louder, but he could tell that Mulan, Ruby and Dorothy were worried about their friend and didn't want to add that layer of worry to their thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-

The moon shone down and reflected off of the sea as the lone figure stood on the beach. She knew that those idiots had been at her farmhouse earlier that day, knew that they had seen what was in the box on the table. While they hadn't took it – and considering the spells she put on it, she was disappointed that they hadn't tried to – she knew that the first thing they would have done was inform Regina of their discovery. After that she'd been on tenterhooks to see if they would figure out just who's heart she was holding onto. Not to mention if they discovered who was being kept in the storm cellar. The gentle breeze whipped her hair around her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pink, glowing heart. She held it up, feeling like the mother she'd only ever glimpsed through a magic mirror.

“Get here now,” she commanded.

After several moments of silence, Zelena heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and her lips tipped up into a smile as she watched Guinevere walk towards her, movements stilted as they always when she was forcibly dragged to her side.

“Well?” Zelena asked as she looked at the other woman. “Does anyone suspect?”

“No,” she replied.

“Good, it will stay that way,” Nimue commented as she joined the two of them. “Remember what will happen if anyone finds out we've got your heart. I'd hate to see you lose anyone else that you love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	13. Fell Down A Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Gold reveals an object that could help them defeat Zelena leading to a trip to Wonderland and flashbacks reveal just why the mad hatter gave up travelling between realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, as you can tell from the title and summary, features Wonderland, both present day and flashback. Also one character from Once Upon A Time In Wonderland appears. Please keep in mind, I haven't watched that spin-off so everything I know I gleamed from synopsis's on the internet and TV Tropes, so things may not be entirely accurate. I hope that doesn't take away anyone's enjoyment with this chapter.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a brief instance of dialogue from 3x02 'Lost Girl'. And the title comes from the song 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift.

Emma tapped her fingers against the counter while she waited for her coffee. Granny's was busier than usual this morning. Though she was glad to see that Granny was taking advantage of having her granddaughter back and wasn't working this morning. After all she did for them, Granny deserved a bit of a break. As Ruby walked over to a table carrying two plates of pancakes, Emma gave her a small wave, which Ruby acknowledged with a smile.

“Here you go,” Lily smiled as set the cup down in front of Emma. “Sorry it took so long, we're backed up and training Dorothy at the same time,” she added indicating the brunette who was stood awkwardly, trying to use the coffee machine.

“She'll get it eventually,” Emma smiled.

Lily leaned against the counter, noting the slight lull in business. “How goes the witch hunt?”

“Badly,” Emma sighed. “We haven't seen her since she took Belle. “We don't know where she is or what she's doing,” she shook her head. “What about you? How's your search going?”

“About as good as yours,” Lily replied. “Sir Gwaine's looking at the dragons from Camelot but I don't think he's holding out much hope.”

Emma's eyes widened. “There were dragons in Camelot?”

“It seems so,” Lily replied before she headed off to serve another customer. Emma picked up her cup and walked out of the diner.

-x-

Regina laughed as she walked down the street. Normally she'd get smiles and acknowledgements from the townspeople. Today though, there was none of that. Though she guessed it was something to with the fact that she was with Maleficent, who the town was still scared of. Which made the fact that Maleficent had accepted the position of Deputy Mayor slightly awkward. While Regina was focusing on Zelena's return and a few other problems, Maleficent had managed to handle the day to day stuff with ease. Which would hopefully earn her a bit of goodwill with the townspeople. Though, there was still a little resistance from some corners of the town.

“Oh, hello Regina, Maleficent,” Aurora said as she bumped into the two of them as she came out of Granny's.

“Good morning,” Regina smiled.

“Hello,” Maleficent murmured.

Regina watched as Aurora opened her mouth to say something else, before she snapped it shut and hurried off. Regina couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, earning a glare from Maleficent.

“I thought you said things were improving?”

“They are,” Maleficent protested. “That's the most she's spoken to me since I got here.”

Regina shook her head, more laughter erupting as she linked arms with her friend and carried on walking towards city hall.

-x-

Snow bit her lip as she watched David hand the bag over to Ashley. It was the first time that they were taking advantage of her daycare service that she offered and Snow was a little nervous.

“Are you sure you'll be okay to watch him?”

Ashley smiled at her. “Of course I am. I've even got Aurora stopping by to help out. Your little prince will be fine. You can stop by and see him whenever you want.”

“That won't be a bother?” David asked. “That seems the opposite of daycare.”

Ashley shrugged. “Regina comes by at least twice if Roland's in.”

Snow nodded at Ashley, who took Neal out of her arms. “Thank you again for doing this.”

“It's no bother. You just focus on finding that witch.”

“Easier said than done,” David replied as he wrapped an arm around Snow's waist.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin walked into the Mayor's office to find it empty. He wasn't completely surprised by this turn of events though. He knew that Regina had been at a breakfast meeting with Maleficent. However, he had thought that she'd be here by now. He smiled as he realised that he now had the opportunity to do something he'd wanted to do for a while but Regina had never let him. He walked around the desk and sat down in the chair as though he were Mayor.

“Getting comfortable are we?”

Robin looked up from the desk to see Regina stood in the doorway, a teasing smirk on her face.

“Just keeping your seat warm milady.”

“Back to milady are we?” she teased as she walked over to him. Rather than haul him out of her chair, she leaned against the desk, her legs brushing against his lightly.

Robin looked up at her, a familiar twinkle in his eye. “I thought you liked being called that.”

“Oh, I do,” she replied. “But I much prefer my name.”

“Ok then, Regina,” Robin said, elongating the syllables in her name. “Perhaps you'd like to tell me why I'm the first one here. I thought you said 10am?”

“10 am for you,” she smiled, as he moved to stand between her legs. “I told everyone else to be here for 10:15.” Regina fisted his shirt in her hand and pulled him close. “I wanted you all to myself for a few moments,” she finished before she leaned in and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, Regina's grip on his shirt relaxed, as her hand travelled up his chest, until it met her other hand around his neck. She smiled into the kiss as she felt his hands travel south a little and stroke the skin between her shirt and trousers.

“We really don't have time this,” Regina said as he pulled back a little, his lips moving to her neck.

"Nothing to say we can't have fun while waiting though,” Robin commented as he pulled back and gave her a searching look.

Regina shook her head at him, before she smiled and pulled him back in. Before their lips could meet though, they heard footsteps and voices in the outer office, and they separated quickly in attempt to make it look as though they had merely been talking. Regina hurriedly sat in her chair while Robin leaned against the window behind her as Emma, Snow, David, Killian and the Merry Men walked into the office.

Emma smirked as she looked at the pair, noticing the tell tale signs of a hastily tidied up make out session. “Not interrupting are we?”

“Not at all,” Robin replied. “We were just talking weren't we?”

Regina nodded. “Of course.” Snow bit back a laugh, noticing that Robin's lips were a little darker than usual, while Regina's lipstick had faded a fraction. “Now, can we focus on important matters? Namely my sister and whatever she's got planned.”

Snow looked over at Regina and as she clutched Neal close to her, she voiced the thought that had been swirling around her mind since the witch's return. “Do we think Zelena's going to try her time travel spell again?”

Regina shook her head. “Doubtful. We've all developed ways to guard against the objects she'd need, plus there are no babies due anytime soon, so we don't have to worry about that.”

Gold walked into the room causing everyone to turn and look at him. “I think I might have a solution to your problems.”

David frowned, memories of the other times that Gold had offered his help came to mind. “And why should we listen to you?”

“Because we all want, the same thing,” he replied. “We all want to see Zelena defeated. And I have a way that you can do that.”

Emma stepped forward. “And what is that way?”

Gold's eyes travelled across the group, before they landed on Regina. “There is an object that can help. One your mother knew about all too well.”

“Well it's not amongst her things,” Regina commented. “And don't think I didn't know you looked through them after she died.”

“Oh it's not in Storybrooke dearie,” Gold replied. “It's in Wonderland.”

* * *

_Snow White stared at the queen in shock, the small gash on the queen's cheek showing just how close the sword had been to her. Over Regina's shoulder, she saw David looking at her, a proud look on his face. She felt a surge of confidence course through her veins. She looked at Regina, her gaze hardening as she stared down her stepmother. “You told me to stop denying who I really am. Well that's exactly what I'm doing. This is_ my _Kingdom and I_ will _fight for it.”_

_Regina glared at the princess, feeling the blood seep from the cut. “Then I'll see you on the battlefield.”_

“ _We'll be ready,” Snow commented before Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_The cloud of smoke dispersed and Regina looked around glad that she was back in her chambers. She walked over to the mirror and checked the injury in the mirror. She waved a hand over it, instantly healing the cut. She glared at her reflection, ignoring the magic mirror which was showing her – taunting her – with an image of Snow White and her beloved Prince. She heard once again their proclamations of love and hope, and it made her see red. She raised a hand and swept a bunch of items off of her vanity, smashing them to pieces. She sat down in front of her mirror and sighed heavily. The mess didn't concern her, one wave of her hand later would have it looking its usual self. No, what concerned her was that every time she felt herself getting closer to destroying Snow White, she always managed to find a way to best her. Even the sleeping curse had proved fruitless. It was the occasional moment like this that she wished she'd never sent her mother back to Wonderland. If only because there would at least be something that Cora would know, or be able to help with that might finally allow her to win._

_She straightened up as she thought of a book in her library that detailed something she could use. Something that resided in Wonderland. Something that was nestled amongst the many, many poisons that could be found there. With a wave of her hand, she transported herself to the library, startling her father who was sat in there. She summoned the book she required and flipped through the pages, ignoring any question that Henry sent her way, until she found what she was looking for._

“ _What is it?” Henry asked looking at his daughter._

_Regina smiled evilly. “Something that'll ensure true love doesn't win. Prepare my carriage. I need to see an old friend.”_

_Henry bowed at his daughter, before he hurried out of the library. As he did so, his eyes fell upon the potion book that had been laid out on the table. The words he saw sent a shiver down his spine, and he only hoped he wouldn't lose his daughter to madness in an attempt to make the curse of the poisoned heart._

* * *

“Wonderland?” Emma asked, eyes wide. She really didn't know why she was surprised by this, especially as she'd heard tales of Killian's trip to said realm at Regina's behest. Not to mention his brief allegiance with Cora, which had started in Wonderland.

Gold nodded as the rest of the group shared looks. Some had visited there before, others had merely read about it. But no one could deny that the general idea of the land was a terrifying concept, especially after some of the stories they heard.

“So what exactly is this object that can help us?” Robin asked.

“I'm not entirely sure when, but at some point, Cora came into possession of a charmed mirror,” Gold replied. “It allows you to trap a person in the mirror world.”

Regina scoffed. “And how exactly is that a punishment? It just traps the person in a mirror. You can still see them.”

Gold rolled his eyes at her. “Its nothing like that depressing world you condemned Sidney to live in when he became your mirror. This is altogether quite different.”

“How?” David asked.

“This mirror world, is not dissimilar to that fiery pit you go to while under the sleeping curse,” Gold replied. “You are trapped in a room full of mirrors all of which reflect you back at yourself. Each reflection manifests itself as your fears, your darkest nightmares. Its enough to drive anyone mad,” he added. “What's more, there is no way that anyone can be freed from it. Magic cannot penetrate from either outside or inside. Even if the mirror is destroyed, the people inside aren't released, they disappear altogether.”

Everyone in the office exchanged looks, they didn't know who had created such an object but they could all agree that it sounded horrible. Certainly not something they'd wish on their worst enemies, no matter what they'd done. Just the idea that anyone trapped inside would just cease to exist with no way of knowing where they would end up.

Regina was the first to recover. “Why am I not surprised my mother had something like that? What does surprise me is that she never threatened me with it. It wouldn't have been worse than some of what she pulled.”

While some in the room stared at Regina in shock – especially those that didn't know the full extent of Cora's abuse of her daughter – the rest merely gave her sympathetic looks. Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He more than anyone in the room knew of the horrors of Regina's childhood, he'd certainly experienced several of the nightmares that she still had about Cora.

Snow looked away from the couple and turned back to face the former Dark One. “So, I assume you have a way to get us to Wonderland?”

Gold nodded. “I do, but not all of you are going. Three will be more than sufficient. Cora may no longer be terrorising the realm, but there are still horrors there. Nothing about that place is as colourful as animation made it look.”

Regina pulled herself out of Robin's embrace. “I'll go. She was my mother. And it is my sister we're going up against.”

“I'll go too,” Emma said, her tone brokering no argument as she looked over at Regina. “From what I know of your mother, I wouldn't put it past her to have some magical booby traps. An extra pair of magical hands might help.”

Regina smiled at Emma. They had come a long way since they'd first met, and there were only a few she'd trust to watch her back. Emma was one of them.

Gold nodded at the pair. “So that's the saviour and the queen going. Who else?”

Though both Killian and Robin wanted to go, Will stepped forward before either man could volunteer themselves. Everyone turned to look at the man as though he'd grown another head. Especially as he wasn't usually the type to volunteer himself for things like this. Will smirked at their reactions before he explained. “I lived in Wonderland. I'll be better than any map.”

Regina inclined her head in agreement. It made sense that they should be accompanied by someone that knew the realm. Especially since Jefferson was no longer around. Though she couldn't help but wonder if there was a little more to Will's offer of help than he was letting on.

“Very good,” Gold commented. “Meet me at my shop in an hour.”

* * *

_The woman smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. Of all the sights she'd seen across all the realms, this was her favourite. Nothing warmed her heart more than seeing her husband and daughter having a tea party in front of their home. She sighed as she pulled the water up from the well, in a few days time it would be Grace's birthday and they needed to put the finishing touches to her birthday party. They had already invited the children from the nearby village that she liked to play with, they just needed to find and prepare the food. Thankfully, a kindly spinster in the village had offered to make them a birthday cake for her, no payment necessary._

“ _Are you going to join us mama?” Grace called as she noticed Priscilla watching them from beside the well._

“ _In a little while,” she replied as she took the bucket of water into the house. As she did so, she left the front door open so that she could hear the story being told around the table. Her daughter's imagination knew no bounds. Something Priscilla guessed was a result of her bedtime stories being full of the adventures she and Jefferson had had while travelling across realms. Though it did give her a slight cause for concern that Grace's favourite story was the one of how they met while both had been trying to steal the same object from the land without colour._

_As she set the bucket down beside the table, and walked over to the cupboard to check that the teddy shaped like a dormouse was still hidden, she heard the unmistakeable sound of horses galloping at a speed. She moved to stand in the doorway in time to see the black carriage of the Evil Queen travelling towards them. A shared look with her husband had him telling Grace to go and hide in the woods until they came to get her. Whatever the queen wanted with them, they didn't want her to use their daughter as leverage. Once Grace had disappeared, Priscilla watched as Jefferson came to stand beside her just as the carriage came to a stop._

_They watched as one of the Black Knights got off of his horse and hurried to open the carriage door, revealing Queen Regina in all her regal glory. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do, a tiara nestled amongst the curls, the deep midnight blue of her velvet dress entirely out of place amongst the dirt and trees. Her dark eyes fell upon the people in the doorway, and she smiled maliciously at them._

“ _Jefferson dear it's been too long,” she said as she stalked towards them, her eyes glancing around their small dwelling. “Good to see you've come up in the world.”_

_Priscilla glared at the woman. “What can we do for you, your majesty?”_

“ _First you can invite me in,” Regina replied. “I do so hate to do business outside.”_

_Both Priscilla and Jefferson stood aside to let her walk in. She held up a hand as she silently told her knights to wait outside until she was ready to leave._

“ _So, what is it you want from us?” Priscilla asked as she repeated her earlier question._

_Regina smiled. “I have need of your ability to travel between realms. There's something in another realm that I need you to acquire me. I'll make it worth your while of course.”_

“ _Why should we help you?” Jefferson asked._

“ _Oh you don't get to ask questions,” Regina snapped. “After that stunt you pulled with the Dark One and that idiotic doctor, you're lucky your head is still attached to your shoulders.”_

“ _That was years ago your majesty,” Jefferson taunted. “Surely it still can't hurt that bad.”_

_Without warning, Regina put him in a choke hold, her magic holding him up in mid air. “You made me believe you could revive my one true love and it was all a ploy the three of you cooked up to get me to give into darkness. It was an effective little trick though, so I'll give you points for that.” she commented as she let him fall. She smiled in satisfaction as his body collided with the floor. “Now, you can either help me and be richly rewarded. Or you can refuse and I'll have you two sent to the gallows on your darling daughter's birthday. Its up to you. You have until tomorrow to make your decision.”_

_With one last cold smile, Regina swept out of the_ _small cottage_ _and climbed back into her carriage._ _Both continued to stare at the dirt road long after the queen had gone. While both had agreed to table any realm jumping while their daughter, the offer was one they had to consider fully. Especially when refusal would be deadly._

* * *

If anyone had watched the group enter the pawn shop, they could be forgiven that that Mr Gold had once again done something nefarious and they were going to confront him. Of course the truth would have been hard for some of them to grasp too. Especially when some in town weren't entirely sure that he was fully reformed, whatever his currently pure heart actually said.

As they entered the shop, they all looked around and noticed that Gold was nowhere to be seen, even though he had left the Mayor's office before anyone else had. They couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long and if he really did have a way for them to travel to Wonderland. While the others milled around, or looked at the various objects, Robin studied Regina who was looking a little nervous. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Regina looked at him and nodded. “I do. I'm the one Zelena really wants to screw with. I should be the one to find the mirror.”

“Okay,” Robin said with a smile. “Just be careful. I wouldn't put it past your mother to have some sort of trap protecting her stuff if she'd be leaving Wonderland.”

Regina smiled back at him. “I will. I promise. I'll be back in time for Roland's bedtime.” Regina leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

“Well, if we're all ready.” They turned to see Gold stood in front of the counter, a hat box at his feet. Noting that he had the attention of the people gathered, he reached down and pulled out the hat before he looked over at Regina. “I trust you remember how these work.”

“Of course.”

David frowned. “I thought Spencer destroyed Jefferson's hat?”

Gold nodded. “He did, but you see our dear hatter left his mansion unattended when he didn't come back with the second curse. So naturally, I paid a visit to his home, and found many completed hats. We only need the one.”

“Keep yourself safe, Swan,” Killian commented as everyone began to crowd around the hat.

"I always do,” Emma smiled, before she kissed him quickly. “Besides, I can't see Regina letting me die somehow can you?”

Killian chuckled in response, knowing that Emma had a point. Both women would make sure Henry still had two mom's by the end of the day. As Emma moved to stand beside Regina, Killian turned around to see Will watching the scene with interest. Despite all that had happened in the months since, Killian still hadn't seen eye to eye the thief and wasn't totally on board with him accompanying Emma and Regina.

“You better be make sure that Emma comes back in one piece,” he commented, as he lightly tapped his hook against Will's jacket pocket.

“Same goes for Regina,” Robin added as he came to stand beside his friend. “We all know how dangerous Wonderland can be.”

Will smiled at the two men. “Relax, I've no doubt it'll be both of them keeping me out of danger,” his smile fell and he turned serious. “But I'll do my best to bring them both back home in one piece.”

“Come on, time is ticking!” Gold huffed.

Will shared a look with Killian and Robin, before he moved to stand in between Regina and Emma. Gold nodded at Regina and indicated that the others should stand well back. Regina knelt down and placed her hands on the hat. After a few seconds the hat began to shake and spin. Regina stood back up as the hat began to spin into a portal.

“Remember dearie, three go in, three come out,” Gold warned as the portal opened properly. Regina nodded at him in understanding before she shared a last glance with Robin. She gave a nod to her two companions and in unison the three jumped into the portal.

Snow, David, Robin, Killian and Gold watched as the hat stopped spinning and the portal closed. Gold looked at the others and sighed. “Now, we wait.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Woah,” Emma commented as she looked around the chamber, taking note of the various doors that lined the circular room. “How many realms are in here?”

“Plenty,” Regina replied. She indicated a few. “Oz, Asgard, Narnia, Tearling, Mordor, Agrabah.”

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at the doors, Regina had indicated. She knew there were many other realms but this was something else. She looked between Regina and Will. “So, what do we do now? Which door is the one we want?”

Will scanned the doors until his eyes landed on one that looked exactly like a mirror. “That one.”

Emma frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Oh he's quite sure. I've been through that door to Wonderland before,” Regina commented, as she reached out and pressed a finger against the glass, watching as it rippled. “Time to go through the looking glass Alice.”

Emma couldn't help but snort, while Will rolled his eyes. Regina shook her head and stepped through the glass, the other two following close behind. Though she had been through several portals since her first arrival in Storybrooke, Emma was well versed in what it felt to go through them. This one however, she found really uncomfortable. From the weird rippling sensation that surrounded her to the feel that she was stepping through a waterfall though remaining bone dry. She wasn't looking forward to going back through it on the way back to Storybrooke.

When they came out the other side of the door, Emma looked around eyes wide once more as she took in the fantastical new realm that she found herself in. She understood now what Gold had meant when he said it wasn't as colourful as various adaptations would have you believe. As she looked around she noted the gnarled trees with roots above the ground, burnt hedges, withered flowers that were long dead and crunched beneath their feet as they walked the cracked tiled pathway. If Emma was honest, it reminded her of the Tim Burton version of Wonderland more than anything else.

“Well, this place has gone to hell,” Regina muttered disdainfully as she looked around. Nothing looked the same as it had when she'd left Jefferson to rot there after they had rescued her father from Cora. Even the large mushroom that had once held a hookah smoking caterpillar was no more than a crushed fungus. The caterpillar long gone.

“It hasn't always been like this?” Emma asked.

Will shook his head and answered instead of Regina. “No, it was once quite nice, in a weird as hell kinda way. Looks like most residents are long gone.”

“Then that will make it easier for us then won't it?” Regina commented as she and Emma took a left turn. Will followed them, his eyes darting around the surrounding woods. It had been a long time since he was last here and he really didn't know how she'd react if she saw him again.

* * *

_As the sun began to rise over the Kingdom, Priscilla stroked back Grace's hair as she lay sleeping. She still wasn't entirely sure they should be helping the queen, but it was that or leave their daughter parentless. She pressed a kiss to her forehead before she stood up and walked into the main room of their cottage. She saw Jefferson speaking to the old widow in lived in the village. She had offered to look after Grace while they carried out the errand._

“ _Morning love,” she smiled as she caught sight of Priscilla, “Grace still asleep?”_

_Priscilla nodded. “Hopefully, we'll be back before too long. She's easy to entertain though.”_

_Mrs Willow smiled. “That she is.”_

_Jefferson sighed as he picked up his hat box. “We should get going. She won't like it if we're late.”_

“ _No she won't,” Priscilla sighed._

_After a round of goodbyes, the couple left their cottage and walked through the woods in the direction of the Queen's castle. Unlike other journey's that they often undertook, this one didn't take them too long. If only because the woods that they lived at the edge of, were in the shadows of her castle. They reached the castle gates and looked up at the imposing structure, its spindly, black spires reaching up towards the sky. Unlike most people who walked near the gates, this time, the guards stood aside as they approached. Low murmurs of the 'queen is expecting you' echoed around them as they walked past._

_They walked up the sweeping staircase towards the queen's chambers. The wooden doors stood open as though they were just waiting for them to arrive. Priscilla tightened her grip on her husband's hand, something about the rooms set her on edge._

“ _So, you decided to take me up on my offer?” Regina asked as she walked towards them, the hem of her red dress sweeping across the floor. “Glad to see that reason still exists in your mind Jefferson my dear.”_

“ _We do this for you, you leave us in peace?”_

_Regina shook her head. “I can't agree to that, never know when I might need you next,” she paused as she studied them. “No, you do this for me, and you two, and your precious daughter Grace can live happily, you'll have everything you desire. But if this works, I can guarantee it'll be a long time before I have need of you and your services.”_

_Priscilla nodded. “Fine. What is it you need us to get?”_

“ _I need you to go to Wonderland, and find me this,” she held up the page of the potion book that contained the curse of the poisoned heart, letting them see the toadstool she needed. “I need this toadstool. It grows in Tulgey Woods.”_

_Jefferson's eyes narrowed in her direction. “So, you just want us to get this toadstool. Nothing else?”_

_Regina nodded in agreement. “Nothing else.”_

_Jefferson looked at his wife as he pulled out the hat. He set it down on the ground and spun it round. As the portal began to appear, he took his wife's hand in his and they jumped in once the portal was fully open. Regina stood back watching the two, her eyes alight as she watched the portal close. It wouldn't be too long now, soon she would have her vengeance. Soon Snow White and her beloved prince would never be able to see each other again._

* * *

Time had not been kind to the queen's castle. In the years that had passed, turrets had crumbled, golden spires had become burnished and rusted over, no longer glittering. The various plants that lined the palace walls had withered away. The gates hung open, one hanging by its hinges. Even taking in its ruined state, Regina knew it must have been impressive in its heyday. Her mother would have required nothing less. A long walkway with red and black patterns stood over a cavernous vault. Which no doubt held all of the items that Cora had acquired and probably where they would have to look. Ahead of them stood a raised dais. Torn white curtains hung limply around a golden throne with a heart shaped back which lay on its side having been knocked over at some point.

“Your mother lived here?” Emma asked as she looked around the room, noting the various heart motifs that lined the red, white and black interiors.

Will, once again, answered instead of Regina. “She did, and carried out a reign of terror. Not too dissimilar to yours, your majesty.”

Regina glared at him. “I was _nothing_ like my mother.”

Will raised his hands in apology before he turned and looked around the room, trying to figure out where they could access the vaults from. None of the three wished to try and climb down, that seemed to be a sure fire way to end up dead, and they'd all promised – to the best of their abilities, at any rate – to come back alive. The loud creak as an old door opened in a far corner of the room, caused them to look around, they hadn't expected anyone else to be there. The sound of heels clicking focused their gaze as a tall, pale woman with blonde hair walked towards them.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?”

Regina scoffed. “Your castle? This castle was my mother's.”

The woman paled as Regina's words sunk in fully, her eyes glanced over the people accompanying her, her gaze softening slightly as it landed on Will. “Hello again Will.”

“Anastasia,” Will nodded, causing Regina and Emma to look at him curiously.

-x-x-x-x-

Snow walked into Granny's to collect the lunch order. Though Gold had said it could take them a while to find the specific object, no one had wanted to leave, wanted to be there when they came back. As a result, Gold had now acquired several people hanging around his shop, when he really didn't want them there. She noticed Ruby leaning against the counter her eyes moving between Dorothy who was wiping down tables and Mulan who was sat talking with Aurora and Philip.

“It's good to see you back here,” Snow smiled as she approached the counter.

Ruby smiled back at her. “I've missed it here. So when Granny asked if I wanted my old job back, I accepted.”

“That's great,” Snow enthused. “Did you find what you were looking for on your travels?”

Ruby shook her head. “I don't think so, I made some new friends though,” she added. “Speaking of friends, I noticed you and Regina are rather friendly these days.”

“Well, we both decided we'd lived in the past long enough,” Snow replied. “Not to mention she's less spiky since she's been with Robin. She's still the same as ever, just a little softer round the edges.”

Ruby smiled back at her, though it dropped when she noticed the sad look that flickered across Dorothy's face as the other woman took in the sight of the old friends. “You know its her birthday today,” she said conversationally. “And she has no one to spend it with.”

“That's not true,” Snow sighed. “She has you, Mulan, and Granny seems to have taken her under her wing. You know, you could always throw her a birthday party. I'm sure Granny won't mind you taking over the diner.”

Ruby straightened up. “Do you really think so?”

Snow nodded, as one of the kitchen staff two brown take out bags over. “I do,” she said as she picked them up. “I'll see you later.”

Ruby watched as her friend left the diner and smiled. Snow had certainly been right about the birthday party idea. Thankful that the diner was somewhat quiet, she pulled the pencil out from behind her ear and picked up her notepad, making note of a few ideas.

Across the diner, Mulan studied the couple opposite and wondered just why she didn't feel more awkward around them. That had been her main worry about encountering the couple again after she'd left them. That it would hurt her to be around them too much. However, that gnawing hurt she thought she'd feel wasn't there at all.

“...and of course it was something that I just had to get used to, but its strange. I mean electricity it even sounds a little dangerous.” Aurora finished, unaware that Mulan had zoned out a little during the tale about adjusting to life in Storybrooke.

“I can imagine,” Mulan smiled as though she had been listening the whole time. Her smile widened as she watched Aurora bounce Philip on her knee. The woman was clearly enchanted by him, which was perfectly understandable. “Your son is beautiful.”

Philip smiled at her. “Thank you, actually there was something we wanted to ask you. We were going to ask you before you joined the Merry Men, but anyway. We wanted you to be his godmother, there's no one we'd trust more with him.”

Mulan's eyes widened. “Me? You would trust me with your son, should something happen to you?”

Aurora nodded at her friend. “Why wouldn't we?” she asked. The idea of Mulan being their son's godmother was the most obvious thing in the world to them.

Aurora stood up from the booth and walked around to Mulan, indicating that she move up slightly. When she did so, Aurora sat down beside her and passed Philip over to her, smiling as her son looked up at Mulan, his eyes wide as he took in this new person. Soon though, he closed his eyes, turning towards her slightly as he fell asleep.

“I think he likes you,” Philip smiled as he watched Mulan gently cradle the child. Mulan turned her head to look at Aurora who smiled back serenely, completely aglow with happiness now that she had her best friend back in her life.

* * *

_As they walked through the mirror, Priscilla looked around her new surroundings. The sky appeared burnt orange, and the trees appeared gnarled and charred. She frowned slightly, she'd read about Wonderland this looked nothing like it. She turned to look at Jefferson who didn't look too concerned about their surroundings._

“ _We're definitely in the right place then?”_

_Jefferson nodded. “We needed Tulgey Woods, so I took us through a different mirror. We need to find that toadstool and quick. These woods fall under the jurisdiction of the Queen of Hearts and she is not someone to be crossed.”_

_Priscilla smirked. “You've met her before.”_

“ _Once. It was enough,” he replied hoping that that would be an end to it. He didn't want to relieve the only time he met Cora. It had been the very first time she'd landed in Wonderland after she'd been pushed into the realm by her daughter. Almost like a warning, the scar on his lower back tingled as he gently led his wife deeper into the woods. The sooner they found the toadstool, the sooner they could leave this place. He really hated Wonderland._

_They ventured deeper into the woods, eyes scanning them as they looked for the toadstool. From what they knew of it, only one grew at any one time and out of a very specific mossy stump. Every time they came across a glade, they looked for the stump that was entirely covered by deep green moss. They reached the middle of the woods and found themselves in what appeared to be an overgrown walled garden. The bricks in the wall and archway were crumbling and a large table had cracked plates, teapots and cups._

“ _Looks like one of Grace's tea parties gone wrong,” Jefferson commented._

_Priscilla laughed as she scanned the area. She spotted the mossy stump that they were looking for. She nudged his arm and indicated the toadstool. Jefferson nodded in response and passed her the knife so that she could cut it. She walked over to it and cut the stem of the fungus. Once the toadstool was free, she slipped into the pouch at her waist and turned back to her husband. “Time to go home?”_

“ _Indeed,” he replied as he took her hand._

_As they retraced their steps back towards the mirror, both had the unwelcome and unsettling feeling of someone watching their every move. Every so often, they'd glance around trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was watching them. They made it to the edge of Tulgey Woods without encountering anyone else. However as they reached the mirror, their way was blocked by a small delegation of soldiers. From the red cloaks, and heart insignia on their tunics it was obvious that these were part of the Queen of Hearts' army. They watched as one stepped forward. They could tell by the way his uniform was different, that he was the Captain of the guard and the one they all followed._

“ _What business have you in Wonderland?”_

_Priscilla shared a look with her husband before she spoke, both knew honesty was the best policy. “We were procuring an item for her majesty, Queen Regina of Mist Haven.”_

_Low whispers sprung up from the soldiers causing the couple to share a look with each other. Clearly, it hadn't been a good idea to mention who they were following orders from._

“ _The Queen of Hearts has long made it clear that, that woman is an enemy of Wonderland. The fact that you are working for her will not go in your favour.”_

_Jefferson turned to look at his wife and gave her a small nod. Both knew they needed to get out of Wonderland and fast. As they knew they couldn't get away discreetly, they knew their only hope was to charge straight at the mirror, scattering soldiers as they went. They ran towards the mirror, each holding out a small knife to cut any soldiers that crossed their path. They were aware of the soldiers fighting back, but their focus was solely on returning home._

* * *

Emma looked between Will and the newcomer. “You two know each other?”

Anastasia gave Emma a tight smile. “We were acquainted once, but things happened.”

Will frowned. “That's one way to put it. I seem to recall you choosing a life of royalty and magic over me. I betrayed my friends for you and you broke my heart.”

Regina and Emma shared a look and turned away from the couple. As interested as they were in what was going on, they knew it really wasn't any of their business. Regina didn't know everything, but she was willing to bet that Will's comment about how he betrayed his friends was part of the reason he left the Merry Men and just why he hadn't been a part of them for the longest time. Emma glanced over her shoulder at the couple who's harsh words, seemed to have softened somewhat.

“Do you think she's the real reason Will wanted to come here?”

Regina shrugged. “Maybe, I mean we haven't really needed his directions. I guess she's also the reason we've had very little in the way of trouble.”

“So, what brings you to Wonderland?” Anastasia asked turning back to the other two women. It didn't escape their notice that both her and Will were stood a little closer than they had been earlier.

Emma looked at Regina and indicated that she be the one to explain. Regina sighed, before she began to explain. “There's a witch – my half sister if you want to be technical – threatening our town. Mr Gold, you'd know him better as Rumplestiltskin, believes that an object my mother had can help us defeat her.”

Anastasia frowned a little. “Amongst Cora's things? She didn't leave much.”

“But there are some things that we can look through,” Emma said hopefully.

Anastasia nodded. “Follow me,” she turned and walked towards the door that she had just come through. “She trained me you know,” Anastasia commented as she and Regina walked side by side. “Your mother. Her tutelage was what caused the problems with me and Will.”

Regina smiled bitterly. “That doesn't surprise me. Love was not something she had a high opinion of.”

As she could sense the tone Regina was using, Anastasia decided to not press her further. She got the feeling that there was no love lost between mother and daughter.

* * *

_As the ripples of the mirror dissolved around him, Jefferson let out a sigh of relief. Back in the chamber full of doors, he was a step closer to home. He turned his head to look at Priscilla who was clutching his arm. He had been vaguely aware of her grabbing him as they had reached the mirror, but he'd been to focused on getting them home to take much notice. Now though Jefferson noticed how pale she looked, how her grip was practically a vice and her auburn hair stood out more than usual._

_She tried to open her mouth to speak, but only a pained gasp came out. She sagged against him and it was then he noticed the arrow that protruded from her back. He knelt down on the floor, cradling her head in his lap. He wished he could do something, but he knew from experience the arrow was embedded too deep in her back. Her blood seeping out over the floor. Not to mention the poison that the Queen was known for having them dipped in._

“ _Stay with me, Pris,” he said as tears fell. “I can't do this without you, please.”_

_She smiled up at him as best she could throughout the pain. She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, her hands clammy against his skin. “You...you, and Grace were always the g...greatest adventures of my life.”_

_Jefferson wept as her hand fell away from his cheek and landed against the floor with a dull thud. “No, Priscilla, please,” he brushed his lips across her forehead, hoping some form of true love's kiss would work. “Please, come back to me. Please.”_

_As he sat there, his tears falling onto his wife's cooling body, Jefferson felt the tug of the portal as it took him out of the hat._

* * *

As they followed Anastasia down the labyrinthine corridors, Emma couldn't help but glance around at the palace. Despite the years that had taken their toll on the palace, there were still hints towards its more opulent days and how it had once been. They walked down another long corridor and saw a large wooden door in front of them. By the way that Anastasia had stopped, they guessed that this was the vault.

“I think this is where you come in,” Anastasia said as she turned to face Regina, “its sealed with blood magic.”

Regina nodded and she stepped forward. She held her hands up, and felt the thrum of magic that came from the door. Even in death it seemed her mother's magic was strong. She closed her eyes and concentrated feeling the locks on the vault as they unlocked. She waved her hands in a large circle, before she opened her eyes and watched as the doors swung open to reveal the cavernous vault. It certainly seemed as though her mother had put an extension charm on it. Regina walked forward followed by the others.

“Stay close,” she warned. “Who knows what else my mother has set up.”

They walked down the stone staircase in silence, as they kept their eyes darting around to find any sign of booby traps or wards to keep people out. They reached the main room of the vault and found several large trunks and bureaus in addition to several cabinets. Emma noticed a large mirror on the wall and walked towards it, while the others walked around to the other items. As Emma studied it, she noticed that it seemed to be picking up Regina's movements, even though she was nowhere in the sight line of the mirror.

Emma turned her head to look at the woman who was looking through a trunk. “Hey, Regina. This mirror's following you.”

“What?”

Emma indicated it as Regina reached her. “You were nowhere near the mirror and yet it was showing you and what you were doing.”

Regina shook her head in disbelief. “Well, that certainly explains a lot about how she used to be able to find me no matter where I was. Even across realms,” she shrugged off the comforting hand Emma had placed on her arm and walked back over to the trunk she'd been looking through previously.

While Emma and Regina looked through the various trunks, Will and Anastasia looked through the nearest cabinet as they searched for the mirror. They had described it to her while they were walking down here, so she knew what it was that they were looking for.

As she began looking through another trunk, Regina's hand clasped around a small box. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes fell upon the gold necklace that she had only seen her mother wear once. It had been a birthday present from her father. Cora had merely worn it for appearances sake at her birthday ball and had never worn it again. It certainly surprised Regina to find it there, she'd always assumed that her mother had left things like that behind. She slipped it into her jacket pocket, she'd appreciate a great deal more than her mother did. And if at some point she had a daughter, she'd pass it down. She resumed her search of the trunk and it wasn't too long before her hand clasped around a mirror encased in cloth.

“Is that it?” Emma asked as she looked at the mirror that Regina had picked up.

Regina nodded. “The markings on the back, are exactly as Gold described them,” she wrapped it back up in the cloth that it had been held in. She didn't want to chance being trapped inside the mirror. “Now, we should probably make our way back to the portal. Can't chance Zelena destroying the town before we get back.”

Emma snorted. “I doubt she'll manage that. We've been here what? A couple of hours. Besides, a couple of arrows from your husband and my mother, would more than be enough for her,” Emma paused at Regina's look. “Or at least hold her off until we get back.”

Anastasia turned to look at Will. “Must you go? Its been nice having you back again.”

Will opened his mouth to respond, but closed it almost immediately. While he had friends and a life in Storybrooke. One that didn't depend wholly on thievery, he'd always felt something was missing. And while he wasn't entirely sure that Anastasia was what was missing, it was certainly a strong enough pull on him to at least explore the possibility. He remembered telling Robin about how you have to fight for true love every day if you were lucky enough to find it. He was fairly certain he still had a few ounces of fight in him.

He shook his head. “No, I, I don't have to go,” he paused, his gaze turned downward. “I'd like to stay, if you want me to that is?”

Anastasia gave him a wide smile and closed the distance between them, as she took his hand in hers. “Of course I do.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she regarded the couple. “That's all well and good, but what do we do about going back? Didn't you hear Gold? Three go in, three come out. Without you, we can't get home.”

“Regina, easy,” Emma commented. “There has to be another way to return to Storybrooke.”

“How? Portals don't just appear. Contrary to what life in Storybrooke would have you believe travelling between realms is tricky.”

Anastasia spoke up looking over at the former queen. “Actually, there might be a way,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear, slightly curved object. “I procured it from a lonely traveller,” she explained. “I was going to use it to find someone,” she paused as she looked over at Will. “But I don't need it now.”

Regina took the bean off of Anastasia and looked at it. Emma leaned over Regina's shoulder and looked at the bean. She'd seen several before, but the whole concept of magic beans as a way to travel was a novelty to her.

“Regina!”

The woman in question turned to look at Will, eyebrow raised. “What?”

Will hesitated momentarily before he found the words he wanted to say. “Tell Robin I'm grateful for the second chance he gave me. I know it probably wasn't easy for him, he didn't have to, but I'm glad he did and I don't intend to waste it.”

Regina nodded at him. “Of course I will,” she stepped forward and surprised them both by hugging him quickly and kissed his cheek lightly. “Take care of yourself Will, don't want to give Robin cause to worry about you.”

The pair shared a smile as she returned to stand beside Emma. At a nod from Emma, Regina threw the bean onto the floor watching as the portal opened. The pair shared a look before they jumped into it, and headed home.

-x-x-x-x-

Everyone in the shop was well aware of how much time had passed since the three had gone into the hat. But as time passed differently between realms, there was no guarantee of how long it had been for those that were in Wonderland. While Killian paced the floor nervously, Robin fiddled with various objects on the counter and Snow and David talked in low voices. Gold on the other hand watched each person with varying degrees of annoyance.

“Shouldn't they be back by now?” Killian asked as he walked another length of the shop.

Gold shrugged. “Theoretically, but there's no telling what traps my former student set.”

Snow was about to make a comment when the ground beneath them rumbled and a bright green light appeared on the street outside the shop. After a few seconds the ground stopped shaking and the door was flung open revealing both Regina and Emma. They all breathed a sigh of relief that the two women were back in one piece and rushed towards them. While Emma found herself in a group hug with her parents and Killian, Robin pulled Regina close and dotted kisses across her face before he kissed her lightly.

“As heartwarming as this all is,” Gold commented drawing attention back to him. “Did you succeed in your mission?”

Regina nodded and held out the mirror. “We did,” Gold reached out to take it from her but she pulled it back out of reach. “I think I'll hold onto it for now, there's no telling what might happen if this were to fall into the wrong hands.”

“And you think that's me?”

“I think we can't entirely trust your new leaf just yet,” Regina replied. “I'm just exercising a little caution.”

Gold glared at her, but said nothing. He could certainly understand where she was coming from. It was something he'd often used as a way to keep magical objects for himself.

“Where's Will?” Robin asked noticing that he was missing. Regina shared a look with Emma who nodded at her. She placed her hand in his and leaned against him as they walked out of the shop.

“He stayed behind,” Regina replied. “He found Anastasia again. He decided to stay with her. I think you rather inspired him.”

“I did?”

Regina nodded. “He said he was grateful for the second chance you gave him, and he didn't intend to waste it.”

* * *

_Regina looked up from her vanity as the hat began to spin once again. As the purple smoke died down, she noticed Jefferson was cradling his wife's body. She could tell that the woman was quite clearly dead. She felt a brief flicker of sympathy for him, after all she could understand all too well what it was like to lose the love of your life. However, a lot of it was tempered by indifference due to the false hope that he had given her regarding a way to resurrect Daniel. She stood up and walked over to him, mindful to avoid the blood that was seeping out onto the floor, it was such a bitch to get out of velvet._

“ _I trust you were successful,” she commented. “Your tragic loss aside.”_

_Jefferson looked up at her, a hard look in his eyes. “Because that's all you care about isn't it? Your vengeance,” he pulled the pouch from around Priscilla's waist and threw it at Regina's feet. “If you had someone. Someone that loved you, and you loved in return, you'd have room in your heart for something else.”_

_Regina met his hard gaze with one of her own. “I did have someone like that,” she hissed. “His name was Daniel. You gave me hope that he could be saved and then took it away. He's the reason I'm doing all of this.”_

“ _Well then I hope this works for you, your majesty,” Jefferson spat. “Because after today I'm done. You'll need to find someone else to travel between realms for you.”_

_Regina picked up the pouch. “I'm sure that can be arranged.” With a wave of her hand, she sent him and his wife away._

_With another flick of her wrist she transported herself down to the chamber where she did all of her brewing. Everything had been set up ready, all she needed to do was add the liquid poison from the toadstool and the potion would be complete. She'd just need to place it over the heart of either Snow or her prince, it really didn't matter to her which one she poisoned as long as the pair couldn't be together. Regina reached into the pouch and pulled out the toadstool._

_As she pulled it out, her face hardened. The entire toadstool had been crushed into a pulp, the poison had congealed to a hardened mass stuck to the bottom of the pouch. She could tell by the damage that had been done to the toadstool that trying to do anything with it would be fruitless. She flung the toadstool across the room, watching as it bounced off of the wall and fell to the floor with a soft thump. With one last glare at the fungus, she stormed out of the room. One of her knights hadn't been doing his duty the way she'd expected, so she planned to take her anger out on him._

* * *

The party was in full swing. Despite the short notice, Ruby had pulled out all the stops to make sure that Dorothy's birthday would be a success. She'd felt bad about the fact that her friend had little in the way of family, and knew that Storybrooke couldn't be easy for her seeing all the happy families that were in town. It hadn't taken Granny long to agree to Ruby's idea, mostly because in the past couple of days, she'd taken the young woman under her wing. Ruby looked around the room and sighed. Despite the fact that she was back home, she still felt a little lonely. She supposed it had something to do with the presence of all the couples in the room. She wasn't a total fool, she knew her feelings for Dorothy were deeper than just friendship. She wouldn't call it love, at least not yet, but she felt that maybe it could be.

Dorothy pushed her way through the crowds to find Ruby leaning against the counter. She smiled at her before she hugged her. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“It was nothing,” Ruby smiled as she pulled away. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

Dorothy gave her a wide smile, before she turned away and found herself pulled into a conversation with Mulan. A tap on her shoulder made Ruby turn around to see Archie stood behind her. He beckoned her to follow him outside.

“What is it?” she asked as they reached the back corridor.

Archie smiled as he reached down and picked up a basket. “I was walking Pongo in the woods, and found this little guy hiding in a hollowed out stump,” Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at the black dog that was laid down its head resting on its paws. “I hadn't seen him before, and I figured he was Dorothy's.”

“You should give him to her,” Ruby said. “It'd be the best birthday present for her. She's been so lost without him.”

Archie gave her another smile, a twinkle in his eye. “I think it would be better coming from you. Besides I should be getting back to Pongo.”

Ruby nodded her understanding as she took the basket off of Archie. She lightly stroked Toto's fur before she walked back into the diner, locating her friend.

“I got something for you,” she smiled when Dorothy turned to face her. “I think he belongs to you.”

“Toto!” Dorothy exclaimed. “You found him.”

Ruby shuffled awkwardly. “Well I didn't exactly find him...” she tailed off as Dorothy threw her arms around her – as best she could with Toto in her arms – and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you,” she said, her eyes shining with tears. “You don't know how much this means to me.”

Ruby looked down at her feet. “I think I have some idea.”

Snow had been watching the interactions between the two women all night with a large degree of interest. She'd been watching the way the two were with each other since they'd found the both of them. Unless she was mistaken, there were some potentially strong feelings on both sides. She just didn't know why they hadn't done anything about it yet. She watched as Ruby stood a little apart from the rest of the party, while Dorothy headed outside. She placed her drink down on the table and walked over to her friend.

“Why haven't you told her?”

Ruby looked at Snow, a frown on her face. “Told who what?”

Snow rolled her eyes. “Told Dorothy that you're in love with her.”

Ruby sputtered slightly. “I'm not in love with her, at least not yet.”

“Details,” Snow commented with a wave of her hand. “But why haven't you told her?”

Ruby shook her head. “I don't even know if she feels the same.”

Snow smiled. “Well you'll never know if you don't talk to her.”

Ruby reflected on Snow's words for a bit before she nodded. She turned around and walked out of the diner. Snow watched as she left, a small smile on her face. She could only hope that things turned out well for her friend. She knew she'd hate to see Ruby heartbroken. Snow also knew that Granny wouldn't take it so well either.

-x-

As the front door closed behind her, Ruby scanned the small courtyard looking for a trace of Dorothy. She smiled as she saw her sat at a table near the metal archway, Toto at her feet.

“Hey Wolfie,” she smiled as she saw her friend approaching her.

Ruby smiled at the nickname, she'd yet to think of something equally affectionate to respond with. The best she'd been able to think of was Kansas and that hadn't sounded quite so affectionate when she'd first tried it out. She sat down next to her, and took a deep breath as she tried to figure out how best to explain what was on her mind.

“Did you have a good time?”

Dorothy nodded. “I did. And I know I have you to thank,” she paused looking at Ruby. “What is it?”

Ruby flushed under her gaze. She felt her heartbeat pick up a little as Dorothy placed a hand over hers. “I, uh, have recently realised that I, uhm, quite possibly, almost certainly actually, have...” she was cut off as Dorothy leaned in and kissed her lightly. When Dorothy pulled back, Ruby glanced at her curiously. “How did you...”

Dorothy smiled softly. “If it was something simple, I doubt you'd have been quite so nervous,” her smile widened as she took in the soft blush on Ruby's cheeks. “I think you should know, I feel quite the same.”

Ruby smiled back and coughed lightly. “Well, in that case, how about I treat you to lunch or something tomorrow?”

“I'd like that,” Dorothy replied before she leaned in and kissed her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show, Toto wasn't a black Cairn Terrier, but I'm so used to the film version, that I simply had to.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I do so hope you're all still enjoying this.


	14. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, flashbacks reveal the first meeting of Ruby, Dorothy and Mulan, and in the present day Gold offers to train Regina and Emma, while Zelena and Nimue make someone a tantalising offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some dialogue from various episodes of OUAT, so anything you recognise from the show is not mine.

_Dun Broch_

_The ale flowed freely throughout the banquet hall, while the ancient music of the clans echoed in the room. No expense had been spared in the celebrating the coronation of Queen Merida. Even Clan Mackintosh had offered up several hundred gold coins. Despite their plans to go off and look for Ruby's pack, Merida had convinced both Ruby and Mulan to spend the night in the castle, to celebrate the coronation. Especially as they had helped her in dealing with the old witch. From her spot on the sidelines, Ruby watched the comings and goings of the ball. Once again she felt alone, just like she had back in Storybrooke. The only difference was that here, she had no one that knew her all that well. Even Mulan had a history with Merida and the Clans._

“ _Are you okay dear?”_

_Ruby smiled at the Dowager Queen Elinor. “Yes, just...”_

“ _Lonely?” Elinor guessed. She smiled softly when Ruby nodded._

“ _I've just felt this restlessness for so long,” she sighed. “I've just got no idea when, or if, it'll ever go away.”_

“ _It will go away when you find something to stay for,” Elinor smiled. “Its how it was for Fergus and myself. You'll find it soon,” she patted Ruby's hand before she walked back out into the throng of people._

_Ruby sighed as she pushed away from the wall, she'd say her goodnights to Merida and then retire for the night._

_-x-_

_As morning dawned over Dun Broch, Merida hurried down the front steps of the castle. She hoped that she wasn't too late to catch them. When she hadn't been able to sleep last night, she'd read some of her father's old journals and had read about something that Fergus had lost on a quest in another realm. He'd always meant to go and get it, but he'd died before he had the chance. Merida only hoped that her friends would be able to find it for her. Merida threw open the castle gates and headed over to the two women._

“ _I thought you weren't going to be up in time to see us off,” Mulan laughed._

“ _Never,” Merida smiled. “So, where are you ladies heading first?” she asked looking at the bean in Ruby's hand._

_Ruby smiled. “Why do you want to come with us?”_

“ _Nah, got a kingdom to run,” Merida replied. “But I do have a favour to ask. If you're willing,” she paused, watching as Ruby and Mulan nodded at her. She passed them a page from her father's journal so that they could see the medallion that had belonged to her grandmother Queen Iona. “Can you go to Oz for me? It belonged to my father, he always meant to go back and find it.”_

_Mulan nodded. “Of course. We'll try out best.”_

“ _Thank you.”_

_Ruby tossed the bean onto the ground and took Mulan's hand, as the portal opened, both jumped through it, thinking of Oz. Merida watched as the portal closed and hoped that it wouldn't be too long before she saw her friends again._

* * *

As the rain pattered against he leaves, the Merry Men explored the woods. After Will's departure they hadn't yet come up with a new patrol schedule, so for now they were doing it in a group. Normally, Robin would've joined them but he and Regina were attending a meeting at the school about enrolling Roland come September. They had started at the woods near the beach as the sun had risen and were now, slowly making their way east. They had no explicit instructions as to what they were looking for. Their main briefing from Robin had been that they call in anything out of the ordinary. As they reached the edge of the east woods, a flash of green caught Little John's eye. He raised a hand and indicated the direction they were to go in.

They walked forward, looking for any sight of the green thing that Little John had caught a glimpse of. The leaves crunched under their feet as they ventured further amongst the trees. After several minutes of searching, Much stopped suddenly. The men turned and saw a woman in a deep green dress sat against a tree.

“Are you okay miss?” Much asked as he leaned down and held out a hand to her.

“I am now, thank you,” the woman smiled as she took the hand offered and let him pull her up. “I'm still not used to this land.”

“It does take some getting used to,” Little John agreed. “But you should know, the woods here are dangerous.”

The woman's smile transformed into something more feral. “Oh, I know,” she paused. “Have I not introduced myself? Oh, how terrible of me. My name is Nimue,” her smile widened as she watched the looks of horror on their faces. They were clearly aware of who she was. Before they could turn and run, she raised a hand and froze them where they stood. With a flick of her wrist, she removed their weapons and sent them to the floor.

* * *

_Oz._

_The evening was cool and crisp, as the portal opened and the two women fell out of it. They stood up and brushed off the dirt from their clothes. As she looked around Ruby frowned a little, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Mulan. While she had only heard of the land before, it certainly seemed as though Ruby was familiar with the realm. At least more familiar than she had implied earlier. Mulan moved to stand in front of her and she studied the brunette closely._

“ _Have you been here before?”_

_Ruby shrugged. “Not exactly here, but I have some knowledge.”_

_Mulan nodded. “Tell me everything you know about this land.”_

“ _There's supposed to be a lot of singing. Well, there was in the movie. I saw it in Storybrooke,” she paused. “I think there was a book, too.”_

_Mulan rolled her eyes. “Ruby, this isn't a book or a movie.”_

“ _I know that,” Ruby sighed. “But its proved useful in the past. At least it did when we fought the Wicked Witch of the West back in Storybrooke.”_

“ _Well, we better start looking for a way to...”_

_Ruby held out a hand to silence her. “Wait,” Mulan could tell that Ruby had sensed something. She listened closely and heard the low snarl of a creature. Mulan instantly pulled out her sword and readied herself for a fight. The undergrowth opposite rustled before a black dog came running out. Ruby smiled as she caught sight of it. “It's okay,” she chuckled and crouched down slightly. “I think I know who this little guy is. Toto?”_

“ _I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Ruby and Mulan looked up as the undergrowth rustled again and a tall woman with brown hair appeared, a crossbow in her hands. Ruby took one look at the gingham dress and silver shoes and knew who the woman had to be. “Toto only barks for one reason... when he has sniffed out a witch. Who is it? Who's the witch?” Dorothy looked at the women as if she was trying to figure it out for herself._

_Ruby sighed. “He's not barking because I'm a witch. It's...” she tailed off. It wasn't something she wasn't prone to sharing with strangers._

_Mulan gave her a sympathetic look, and placed a hand on her arm. “Ruby, it's okay. You can tell her.”_

“ _I'm... I'm part wolf,” Ruby replied, she noted how Dorothy's eyes had widened slightly. “But there's nothing to be scared of,” she crouched back down and reached out to Toto. “See?”_

_Dorothy's eyes widened as she watched Toto scamper off in the opposite direction. “Wait, don't! Toto! Why did you do that?,” she hissed at Ruby. “Toto!”_

_Ruby gave her an apologetic look. “Well, at least let us help you.”_

“ _You've done enough.” Dorothy bit back as she made to follow her dog._

“ _You're going the wrong way.”_

_Dorothy whirled around to face Ruby. “Now you're an expert on Oz?”_

_Ruby smiled. “No. But I can tell you,” she paused, and sniffed the air, “he's headed Northwest. Straight into the wind. Through a juniper field into a valley of pines.”_

_Dorothy raised her eyebrows in surprise, but she masked it quickly, before she headed in the direction that Ruby had indicated. Mulan put her sword back in its sheath before she and Ruby followed her._

_A few minutes later, the three women came upon the large field and saw Toto sat at the edge of the field. Dorothy rushed forward and picked him up. She stroked his fur before she looked back up at the two newcomers. She was essentially the one that was keeping the realm safe, especially since the Wicked Witch had just disappeared. “So, what brings you to Oz?”_

_Mulan reached into the pouch at her waist and pulled out the journal page that Merida had given them. She handed it over to Dorothy so that she could look at it. “Our friend, Merida, her father lost this medallion on a quest in Oz. We said we'd come and see if we could find it.”_

_Dorothy took the page off of them and studied the medallion. She frowned as it sparked a flicker of memory. “I've seen this before. It was in a room in the witch's castle, right at the heart of the Emerald City.”_

_Ruby perked up at the sound of a familiar name. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.”_

“ _Are you crazy?” Dorothy asked. “You can't go there. We've no idea where the witch went when she disappeared. For all we know, she's hiding out in there.”_

_Ruby shook her head. “She won't be.”_

“ _And you know this how?”_

_Ruby smiled. “The town I come from, Storybrooke, it's in the land without magic, and we were fighting against her. She was defeated. She was killed by the Dark One. She won't be any kind of threat.”_

“ _Are you absolutely sure about that?”_

_Ruby nodded. “So, where's the yellow brick road?”_

* * *

They hurried up the steps of the convent, Robin leading the charge. Out of everyone there, he was the most concerned. After all, it was his men that had been put under a spell. Something he felt incredibly guilty about. Regina had tried to assure him it wasn't his fault, but she knew all too well what guilt could do to people. They rushed into the medical bay to see all of the men laid out on the beds. Robin looked at each of them in turn, before he turned to look at Blue.

“What happened to them?”

Blue shook her head. “We don't know, we found them at the edge of the woods. But now that you're all here we can wake them up and find out,” she waved her hand and the men slowly started to wake up.

“Little John?” Robin asked as he approached his second in command. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

Little John frowned as he sorted through his recent memories. He looked up at his friends and nodded when the memories took on a more coherent form. “We were patrolling the woods. We came across this woman that we thought was lost. So we approached her. Next thing, we're waking up in here.”

David frowned. “This woman, what did she look like?”

“She was a similar height to Emma,” Much replied. “She had dark hair and piercing green eyes.”

“Nimue,” Killian commented. “Bloody hell. She's definitely in Storybrooke.”

“And that's not going to be good for any of us,” Emma sighed. “Especially if she's working with Zelena.”

“We don't know that for definite though,” Snow commented trying to inject some hope into the current situation.

“We can't exactly rule it out,” Regina pointed out as she passed Friar Tuck a glass of water.

The group all shared a look. Though they wanted to have hope that the two villains hadn't teamed up. There had been occurrences in town that certainly seemed to point towards a team up. They now needed to figure out the best way to defeat the both of them.

-x-

“So, she really is here? In Storybrooke?” Arthur asked as he looked over at Snow and David.

Snow sighed sadly as she saw Arthur's horrified look mirrored on the faces of Guinevere and Merlin. “I'm afraid so. The Merry Men would have little reason to lie.”

“And you suspect she's working with Zelena?” Merlin asked.

David nodded. “It's the best case scenario.”

“That's the best case?” Guinevere asked with a frown.

“Well, I suppose if it came to it, I'd rather face two villains working together, then two villains with separate agendas.” Arthur replied. He didn't like the idea anymore than the rest of them, but he could certainly see where they were coming from.

-x-x-x-x-

Despite being an unusual setting for such a meeting, Snow had to admit there was an element of logic to it. They were all sat around the large table in Regina's office as they discussed what to do about their latest problem. She smiled as she recalled the various war councils she had presided over, both while fighting the Evil Queen and during the year that they spent back in the Enchanted Forest. While Guinevere had chosen to stay at the campsite with their subjects, Arthur and Merlin had accompanied Snow and David to the office. They were sat beside Blue and Tinkerbell who were representing the fairies. Also around the table were Little John and Leroy in addition to Gold, Emma, Killian, Regina and Robin.

“Right,” David said his tone commanding, “first things first. How are things progressing with your attempts to make memory potions for our friends from Camelot?”

“We're making good progress,” Tinkerbell replied. “Blue thinks it'll be a couple more days and we'll have a couple of doses.”

Blue nodded her agreement. “Indeed, and once we're certain we've got the right mixture, we'll be able to make enough for all of your people.”

Arthur smiled at her. “Thank you. I only ask that I be the first to try it,” when they looked at him in confusion, Arthur quickly clarified his reasoning. “If I take the first dose, in the unlikely event that something happens to me as a result, than that will be my burden not that of my subjects.”

David nodded, he could certainly understand the reasoning. Merlin smiled approvingly as he recognised the good heart that Arthur possessed. It had been for that reason that he knew Arthur would lead Camelot into its golden age.

Regina turned to look at Leroy. “Have you found anything else in the mines?”

“Nothing,” he replied with a shake of his head. “No other hidden tunnels, nothing. And the fairies have found no more traces of magic down there,” he smirked. “You just give us the budget sister and we can get them sealed up, exempting the one in the library and the entrance that we use.”

“The budget's all allocated for this year,” Regina replied. “You do it for free," she paused as she  noticed the look on the dwarf's face. "Or I could set up a tab for one night at The Rabbit Hole.”

Leroy's eyes widened. It was well known that the dwarves liked to run up quite the tab once a week. “We'll start this afternoon.”

They watched as Leroy left the office to find his brothers. Regina rested her head in her hands. “What have I done?”

Robin chuckled as he patted Regina's shoulder.

“I've been thinking,” Gold said as he finally spoke up. “My magic may not be that strong right now, but if you two were willing,” he paused looking at both Regina and Emma. “I could train you and strengthen your magical abilities.”

Emma looked at Regina and noticed that she wore a frown. “Regina?” she prompted.

“I remember what lessons with you entail,” Regina commented looking over at her former mentor. “You were a bully.”

“That's because I wanted you to tap into your darkness dearie,” he replied. “This time we'll be tapping into light magic. A completely different matter altogether.”

“And just when do you see these lessons starting?”

Gold shrugged. “The sooner the better.”

-x-x-x-x-

Anyone that knew either woman, would know that they had absolutely nothing in common. Yet, both Mulan and Lily were taking a significant common interest in the date that was occurring in the corner booth of the diner. Originally, Ruby had wanted to take Dorothy out in the evening, but Granny had changed the shifts around and Dorothy was now working. Ruby had tried to change her grandmother's mind, but the woman refused to budge, saying that a date was a date regardless of the time of day it took place during.

“So, how do you think its going?” Mulan asked. She'd had a few dates in her life but they'd always ended badly, or had been total let downs, so she had very little frame of reference for successful dates.

Lily tilted her head as she considered the pair. “I think it's going good. Both definitely seem interested in the other. And not in a friendly way either, I'm talking proper deep interest.”

Mulan had to agree with her. “It's always been like that,” she recalled. “Within an hour or so of meeting each other they were having deep conversations.”

“How did they meet?”

Mulan smiled as she recalled it. “Ruby caused Toto to run off,” she paused and looked over at Lily who was looked slightly confused. “It's a wolf thing.”

The bell above the door tinkled as it opened, and Lily looked up to see Emma walking in. She smiled at her, knowing that she was there to pick up an order, as was often the case when it came to lunch.

“What were you two watching so intently?” she asked as she approached the counter. Lily indicated the couple in the corner booth, and Emma smiled slightly. “Ah, Ruby-vision. Mom said she was taking Dorothy out on a date. How's it going between them?”

“Lily reckons its going good,” Mulan replied.

-x-

Ruby smiled over at Dorothy. “It's good to see you've adjusted to Storybrooke so well.”

Dorothy gave her a similar smile and shrugged. “To be fair, its not that much different from the small village I lived in back in Kansas. Obviously things have changed a little,” she took another bite of her burger. “So you really spent 28 years here with no idea how much time was passing?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, it was weird though. Small things would change here and there, but essentially every day was the same.”

“That must have got boring.”

“It did,” Ruby agreed. “I kept wanting to leave, but something always stopped me. Obviously now I know it was the curse. Regina wanted to keep us all here, and utterly miserable,” she paused. “Thankfully, she's now on our side and is not as bad as her sister is.”

“Who was her sister?”

“Oh I keep forgetting you don't know everything about the town yet,” Ruby then hesitated slightly. “Well, technically it was half sister, they only shared a mother. But, uhm, Regina's sister was, is, Zelena.”

Dorothy's eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

Ruby nodded. “Thankfully, there's no love lost between the two of them and Regina wants her defeated as much as we do,” she paused. “But enough about the villains, I want to know more about you. What was your childhood like? You know before you went to Oz for the first time?”

Dorothy's smile widened as she thought about the few memories she had of her parents, and the early years on the farm with her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry. As she began to recount the memories, Ruby couldn't help but become enamoured with the woman. Something about her whole countenance just seemed to brighten while talking about her early years. While she wasn't exactly in love yet, Ruby was fairly sure it wouldn't be too long before she was completely head over heels for the other woman.

* * *

_Ruby had to admit she was more than a little disappointed. The film she'd seen back in Storybrooke had made the yellow brick road seem brighter. Not to mention a more enjoyable experience. However, she found that the reality was more monotonous and the road a dull yellow, even during the middle of the day. She was also mildly disappointed to know that Dorothy's first trip to Oz was nothing like it had been in either book or film. Though she did have to admit, it was certainly dramatic enough, even if she hadn't been carried off by flying monkeys, and the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion hadn't attempted a break-in to the Wicked Witch's castle._

_Mulan couldn't help but feel a little left out as she watched the two women talking. When the two had first met they'd butted heads, now less than an hour later, they were getting along swimmingly. She wasn't blind, she could see the first sparks of a connection between the two and wondered just what would come of it. Especially once they had found the medallion for Merida and they returned to Dun Broch._

“ _So you really just upped and left?” Dorothy asked, as she looked over at Ruby. Toto trotting happily between the two. “What about your friends? Your family?”_

_Ruby smiled. “It was their idea. Well, it was my friend who encouraged me,” she explained. “My grandmother on the other hand was a bit more reluctant to let me go, but in the end she understood. Besides, I'm sure I'll go back one day. When I've found what I'm looking for, then maybe I'll go back.”_

_Dorothy sighed. “You're lucky. No one in my family even cared that I left. The only one who would, my Auntie Em, she died not long before I left. In hindsight, that was maybe my catalyst for leaving.”_

“ _How so?” Ruby paused as she noticed the look on the other woman's face. “If you don't mind me asking.”_

_She shook her head. “No, I don't mind,” she frowned slightly, she didn't like to share this part of her life, yet something about Ruby was making her want to do just that. “When I returned to Kansas, after my first visit, I kept talking about this mystical realm I'd been too. My family thought that I was mad, took me to different doctors who wanted to lock me away. Auntie Em, was the only one that believed me. She kept me safe. Toto was a gift from her and when she died, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was locked away. So I took my chance, got Toto and left in the middle of the night. Came back to Oz.”_

“ _Seems your life has been as eventful as mine.” Ruby commented. “At one point I had my whole village after me. Not that they knew it was me they were hunting. They just thought it was a normal wolf that was killing the villagers,” she added. “It never crossed their mind that it was someone who transformed under a full moon. Mind you, I didn't even know myself.”_

“ _Is that it?” Mulan asked interrupting the moment. When they turned to look at her, Mulan indicated a dull green structure just visible in the distance._

_Dorothy nodded. “It is, but that's still quite a while away.”_

_Ruby smiled. “Well if you promise not to pull too hard on my fur, I think my wolf form could easily take the weight of both of you, and Toto.”_

_Dorothy turned to look at Mulan to try and gauge if the other woman was joking. Mulan nodded to confirm that Ruby was completely serious. Dorothy then turned back to Ruby. “Okay then Wolfie, show us what you got.”_

_Ruby threw a small glare at her for the nickname that she'd bestowed upon her. She took off her red cloak and passed it to Mulan, before she begun the transformation. After a few seconds Ruby had transformed, leaving a grey haired wolf in its place. She gave them a look as if to say 'climb on'. Once both women – and Toto – were situated and secure, Ruby began to run along the road and towards the imposing structure._

* * *

Though both knew that they could just magicked themselves onto the porch. Both felt it suited them better to walk up to the mansion. They had watched Merlin return to the mansion alone. They had instructed Merida to keep Arthur away from the mansion as long as possible, the knights wouldn't be a problem as they were spending more time at the campsite with the other Camelot residents. They walked up the front steps and blasted open the front door.

Nimue smiled as her eyes fell upon the man she had once – and still – loved. “Hello again.”

“Nimue,” his eyes travelled over to the red haired woman stood beside her. “You must be Zelena. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you,” he added. “Unless we include your impersonation of a dear friend.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “She was a drip, and a foolish idiot. I made her better than she was.”

“She was an innocent.”

Nimue snorted. “No one's an innocent,” she sighed. “But enough of that, Zelena, if you will dear.”

Zelena nodded and waved a hand freezing Merlin where he stood. Nimue stepped forward and muttered a few words under her breath. Zelena watched intrigued as the sorcerer glowed blue before he fell backwards.

“What did you do to him?”

Nimue smiled. “Just a little something of my own concoction. Basically I've trapped him inside his own body. He can't move, speak, or do anything really. Essentially he's a statue.”

Zelena frowned. “And that helps us how?”

“Because it means he can't tell anyone what we've done to him. Meaning they won't be able to help him,” she paused as she looked around the room. “Now, when you were Rula did he say anything about where he was going to store that amulet?”

Zelena stared at her friend in shock. “You want to become the Dark One?”

“Take up that poison chalice, Gods no,” Nimue replied. “No, but I know of someone in town, who just might.

-x-x-x-x-

For the majority of the afternoon, Gold had been attempting to teach both women a spell that required great magical power. They had been practicing in the tunnels deep beneath City Hall. It wasn't exactly ideal as it was quite a cramped space, however, it was pretty much the only space in town where they could practice without being caught. Or discovered. Or give either Zelena or Nimue a heads up that they were trying to find a new way to defeat them.

From what he'd explained to them, Gold hoped that if it came to it, Emma and Regina would combine their magic and cast the spell at the same time. As it would hopefully allow them to amplify the spell tenfold. However, like most magic, this came with a price, one that appeared to sap the energy from both women. Which was why they would only use it as a last resort. But that hadn't stopped Gold from making them practice it over and over again.

“That's enough imp,” Robin commented when he saw how off balance both Regina and Emma were.

“If you want them to defeat your sister-in-law, then I suggest you don't question my method's thief.”

“Robin, it's okay,” Regina said moving over to him. “I'm fine. Really.”

“That might be more convincing if you didn't look like you were about to pass out love,” Killian commented. As if to prove his point, Regina stumbled and fell back against Robin.

“Maybe a break would be a good idea,” Snow suggested looking over at Emma who was leaning against David's shoulder, her eyes closed. “Try again tomorrow?”

“If you insist,” Gold said turning his back on them. “But when Zelena and Nimue come for you, don't come crying to me when you fail,” he added before he vanished in a plume of red smoke.

“Good to see he's still as charming as ever,” David commented with a roll of his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sighed as she leaned back in her chair. When they had finished training for the day, Robin had wanted her to go home and rest, but Regina had insisted on going back to her office. Mostly because she had a meeting with Maleficent so that she could sign off on anything that she had agreed to in her position as deputy. It had been a compromise, she'd go home after her meeting with Maleficent to relax, and her would have to join her.

She looked up from her computer as a cup was placed down in front of her. She looked up and smiled as she saw Robin stood there. “I thought you were going off to help David and the dwarves?”

“I was, and I am. I just wanted to bring you this before I went.”

Regina smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lightly. “You're too good to me.”

“Well, I did promise to always be there for you,” Robin replied with a soft smile. “This is just one way.”

“One of many,” she replied as her smile turned into a seductive smirk. Before either could make any move to do anything about it, Maleficent walked in, arms full of papers. “And duty calls,” she sighed.

Robin nodded and kissed her quickly. “I'll see you at home later,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the office, offering Maleficent a quick hi and bye as he left.

“I didn't interrupt you two did I?” she asked as she sat down on the chair opposite the desk.

Regina shook her head. “No, he was just being his usual self.”

Maleficent smirked as she noticed the soft smile that was still on Regina's face. “You two are sickening you know that?”

Rather than come up with a response, Regina merely rolled her eyes at her friend before she pulled the papers towards her so that she could look through them.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma smiled as she looked across the booth at Lily. She was glad that she had decided to stick around in Storybrooke, especially as it meant she had a friend in town. At least one that she'd known for half of her life as opposed to the couple of years that she'd known everyone else.

“...and it's just annoying you know,” Lily sighed as she stabbed a tomato with her fork. “It should be easy to find someone that can turn into a dragon, but apparently its not. Mom's doing her best to help, but I can see she's getting tired of searching.”

“You don't think she wants to find him?”

Lily nodded. “Its exactly what I think. I get that they were both dragons at the time, but to not even get a name afterwards who does that?”

Emma smirked. “You're telling me you never did anything like that?”

“Well of course I did,” Lily replied with a roll of her eyes. “But I always figured they were kind of repressed over there. And that those kind of casual encounters didn't just happen.”

Emma gave her a sympathetic smile feeling a little guilty. She'd promised Lily she'd help her, but she hadn't actually done anything beyond lending a sympathetic ear every now and again. “I'm sorry I haven't been more help. Finding people was my job.”

“It's fine,” Lily replied. “You have more to do than just help me out.”

“Still, I know I could be doing more to help.”

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate their food. Moments like these were rare in Storybrooke, and Emma relished the opportunity to just spend some time with her friend. She looked up as the door opened to reveal Killian walking into the diner. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the look that had come across Emma's face. Lily watched as the pair shared a look before Killian sat at the bar and struck up a conversation with Smee.

“So when's the wedding?” Lily asked with a wide smile.

Emma flushed. “He hasn't even asked me yet. I still haven't properly moved into my house. Whenever I get a minute, some villain crawls out of the woodwork to try and destroy the town.”

“But its something that will happen?”

“Why? You want to be a bridesmaid?”

“God no!” Lily exclaimed. “I'm just curious. Need to know when I'm going to have to deal with the overt romanticism.”

“I wouldn't be that bad.”

“You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Overt romanticism is expected.”

“But its not me,” Emma replied with a huff.

Lily held up her hands in surrender before she turned back to her own meal. She reckoned she'd be at their wedding by the end of the year.

* * *

_It was certainly to shock to see that the once elegant and glittering Emerald City appeared to be nothing more than a dull shell. Buildings that once glittered were dull and listless, with peeling façades and bricks that crumbled. The flowers in the courtyard were now overgrown and didn't appeal to anyone. Clearly since Zelena had gone, the whole place had fallen into disrepair. Especially as Dorothy had implied that the residents were too scared to go anywhere near it. Not that they could blame. It looked the stereotypical image of a haunted castle. Mulan and Dorothy climbed off of Ruby's back before she turned back into her human self._

“ _I've got to say, I expected more,” Mulan commented as she looked up at it. “When you say Emerald City you think glittering not this.”_

_Dorothy smiled slightly. “When Zelena took over, people stopped coming here to seek out the Wizard, now everyone's afraid of it. Whether she's gone or not.”_

“ _Well, maybe once word spreads that she's gone, they'll start to breathe life back into it.”_

_Dorothy shrugged. “I doubt it, even when people came to petition the Wizard they spoke of it being a terrifying place. Seems that's a reputation its always had,” she led them towards the front door._

_Ruby wrapped her cloak back around her shoulders and her and Mulan followed in Dorothy's footsteps._

_The large door creaked open when Dorothy gave it a light push. They noticed that despite the dust and cobwebs, nothing was out of place, everything looked as though it was just waiting for Zelena to return. That particular thought sent a shiver down Ruby's spine, even though she had left Storybrooke with the knowledge that the woman had been defeated, it didn't stop the small treacherous thought from cementing itself in the back of her mind._

“ _So, where would we find the medallion?” Mulan asked as she finished taking a look around. “If Zelena had found it, where would she have put it?”_

_Dorothy looked up at the stairs as she tried to gauge whether or not the stairs would give out beneath them. It certainly seemed like it'd be safe enough. “If its here, it would be up in her rooms,” she walked towards the stairs before she turned back and looked at both women. “Come on.”_

_Ruby and Mulan watched her for a moment as she ascended the stairs. They shared a quick look before they followed her up towards the top of the building._

* * *

While Gold didn't doubt Merlin's attempts to find another way to wake up Belle, his patience was slowly beginning to fade. Despite everything, he could feel his attempts to make the right choices this time around were starting to wane. He knew people were just waiting for him to slip up, and if he was honest with himself, he was too. With a few exceptions, he'd always chose the wrong option. More often than not, Belle was his moral compass and without her around he wasn't sure how long it would be before he started to make the wrong choices again. It was for that reason, he had looked through some of the more obscure books that Belle had kept in the library, in the hopes that he'd find something that could help him. In one of them there had been a potion that promised to wake a person up from any magically induced condition. He looked up from the potion as he heard the front door to his shop open. With a deep sigh, he walked out from the back room and through the beaded curtain, to see the two women stood in front of the counter.

“I wondered when I'd be getting a visit from you,” he commented. “What is it you want this time?”

As he had addressed the question to her, Zelena was the one to answer. “It's simple really. The same thing I offered you before. Come and join us. You know you're much better suited to the villainous side than aligning with those idiotic heroes.”

Gold shrugged. “Perhaps I was once, but not anymore.”

Nimue sighed and reached into the pocket of her coat. She pulled out the same golden amulet that had contained the darkness. The same amulet she'd stolen from the mansion earlier. “As good as Merlin's misguided intentions were, he forgot one thing. Magic – like energy – can never be completely destroyed. It can only change forms,” she explained. “So, trapped inside this amulet, is just a sliver, just a taste of that same darkness that once made you the Dark One. Wouldn't you like that power back?” she paused as she shared a look with Zelena. “You know I do believe, that with your almost unlimited power back, you could even wake up your precious wife.”

Gold stared at them, his hands gripped the counter as he willed himself to not reach out and take the amulet. It would be so easy for him to give in and become the Dark One once again. Even now he could feel the darkness as it called to him. It's inky seductiveness just waiting to slither back into his veins. However, in the back of his mind he could hear Belle's voice. He remembered their conversation before darkness completely overtook his heart and what she'd said to him: _“I was already in love. Everything we had in the book, you could have had here. You could have been a good man, with a good marriage for real. Why wasn't it good enough?”_ He'd chosen power over Belle once before, and though he wanted to, he wouldn't be the man Belle believed he could be if he took the offer.

“Well Rumple darling?” Zelena asked, her voice cutting through his internal dilemma. “What's it going to be? Power, or weakness?”

Gold sneered at the pair. “I don't know. But I do know, I won't be aligning myself with you.”

Both women stared at him in shock for a few moments, but they quickly masked it. Nimue shrugged. “Well, that's rather disappointing. Especially as Zelena vouched for you. Even after you tried to kill her. She seemed to think you'd always choose power.”

“Then I'm glad I have the satisfaction of proving her wrong,” Gold smiled. “Now, kindly show yourselves out.”

Zelena frowned as she watched him walk back through the beaded curtain.

“Don't fret,” Nimue commented, causing Zelena to turn and stare at her. “He'll eventually see things our way.”

“And if he doesn't?”

“He'll pay the price, and so will his wife,” Nimue replied, as they both disappeared in individual plumes of smoke.

When the smoke cleared from view, Zelena smiled as she found herself in her the sitting room of her sister's house. She was glad to see that her sister wasn't back yet, it gave her time to prepare. She waved a hand and watched the memory that Nimue had procured for her. Even though the matter would be cleared up soon enough, for now it would be enough to isolate Regina from her family.

-x-x-x-x-

“You want to what?” Lily looked over at the counter at her mother. The Rabbit Hole was quiet this evening so business was a little slow, so she was actually able to speak to her rather than just a quick 'hello' in passing.

“Regina mentioned that there are some old records in the archives, that might contain some clue as to whether your father is here in Storybrooke.”

Lily's eyebrows raised in surprise. “And exactly how many records are there?”

Maleficent grimaced. “A lot. And a bunch of them, were falsified because of the curse, so we'd have to spend a lot of time trying to separate truth from lies.”

Lily narrowed her eyes. “And how long would that take?”

“It's hard to say.”

Lily rolled her eyes and groaned. She couldn't help but think this would be easier if they were in the world beyond Storybrooke. At least they'd be able to do a few things like using a private eye or DNA tests. She noticed the bar had started to get a little busy once again, and so she turned away from her mother, ready to serve the customers. Maleficent sensed that she'd get no more from Lily for a while, so finished up her drink before she walked out of the bar, all the while hoping that this setback wouldn't have Lily packing up and leaving town.

* * *

_While Mulan and Dorothy continued to look at the far end of the room, Ruby studied the cabinets that lined the nearest wall. There seemed to be so many objects amongst them, she didn't know why Zelena had collected so many of them. Ruby hadn't found her to be the sentimental sort. The third cabinet contained several objects. As she turned away, she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to the cabinet and opened it. She removed a few items and picked up the red leather strap. She looked at the gold medallion attached to it, she noted the image etched onto it, that she had seen on many canvases and tapestries back in Dun Broch._

“ _I've found it!”_

_Mulan and Dorothy rushed over to her, Mulan pulling out the journal page as she went. Mulan looked between the page and the medallion, as she compared image with reality. She smiled over at Ruby. “Yes you did.”_

_-x-_

“ _So, what will you do now?” Dorothy asked as they left the palace._

“ _Take this back to Merida, then see if I can find anymore of my pack.” Ruby replied._

_Dorothy sighed. “I envy you. I spent so long trying to defend Oz from Zelena. Now she's gone. I really don't know what I'm going to do.”_

“ _You could come with us. See some different lands. World's beyond Oz.” Ruby said. “I know it's not something you'd previously considered, leaving Oz. But now that Zelena's been defeated and you don't have to protect Oz from her. Maybe you could find somewhere else to feel at home.”_

_Dorothy studied the woman, she'd met mere hours ago but had felt some sort of deep connection to her. When she'd first left Oz, she had spent so long trying to come back, if only to protect Oz. Without Auntie Em back home, she had no reason to return to Kansas. She'd always wanted to see other worlds beyond the white picket fence of the Gale's farm. Something she also knew Ruby had wanted to experience. This seemed like it could be the perfect adventure._

“ _Yeah, I'd like that,” Dorothy smiled. “Your friend won't mind?”_

_Mulan shook her head. “Of course not, Merida will be more than welcoming.”_

“ _Besides there's plenty of space in Dun Broch. Its not exactly small,” Ruby laughed._

“ _There's just something I need to do first,” Dorothy said._

_Half an hour later, the three women were stood in the shadow of the Emerald City, with linked arms. Dorothy's unfinished business turned out to be speaking with her old friend the Scarecrow who, along with a couple of the Munchkins, would be in charge of keeping Oz safe. Thanks to an enchanted object that they had found in what had been Zelena's room, they had an enchanted mirror that would allow them to get a message to Dorothy should she be needed back in Oz. Dorothy looked up at the emerald structure and sighed. It was strange to be saying goodbye to it after all this time._

“ _Are you sure this will work?” Mulan asked as she looked down at the silver slippers._

_Dorothy nodded. “They can transport you between realms, and as long as we all keep linked, it will work.”_

“ _So, do we say our destination or think it?” Ruby asked._

“ _You...think about it,” Dorothy replied with a frown. She'd never been to Dun Broch. She didn't even know what it looked like. She unlinked their arms, before she removed her feet from the shoes and passed them to Ruby. “You do it.”_

_Ruby and Dorothy switched shoes and changed places. Once their arms were all linked again, Ruby thought about Dun Broch and clicked the heels of the shoes together. They disappeared in a swirl of grey smoke. When the smoke dissolved they found themselves in the shadow of Dun Broch castle. They also saw a flash of red as Merida came running down the front steps, her bow and arrow strapped to her back._

“ _Did you get it?” Merida asked hurriedly when she saw them._

“ _We did,” Mulan replied and passed the medallion over to her. “Why the rush?”_

“ _I need to get to Camelot,” she said, before she resumed running towards the dock, where a small boat was tied up._

“ _Woah, Merida slow down,” Ruby said as she caught up to her and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. “Why do you have to go to Camelot?”_

“ _Because the witch that killed my father, she's there. In Camelot. I'm going to kill her. She messed with the wrong queen.”_

* * *

Killian and Emma looked up at the sound of footsteps, both wore identical frowns as they caught sight of Mr Gold walking towards them. While Emma was a bit more curious about his visit, Killian was immediately on his guard. He had enough experience to know that the man could not be trusted most of the time. Even though recent actions had proved he was at least making an attempt to change, Killian was still a little weary. Nigh on 300 years of antagonism didn't just go away overnight.

“What do you want?” Emma smacked Killian lightly on the arm in silent admonishment of the tone.

“I figured you'd like to know that I was just offered a deal by Nimue and Zelena.” Gold replied looking between them. “They've got the amulet that Merlin used to destroy the darkness. Some of it still lingers. They wanted me to take up my old position of the Dark One.”

“And you expect us to believe that you turned them down?” Killian asked with a raised eyebrow. Gold had never done anything that didn't benefit him, or give him more power.

“I did,” Gold nodded. “And if I had become the Dark One, once again, then Miss Swan here would know. As a former Dark One, she'd be able to hear the whispers of Dark One's past. And can you?”

Emma shook her head. “I've heard nothing but my own thoughts.”

Gold gave Killian a pointed look. “I won't expect an apology. Merely repeat my offer of help in the coming battle. Since Zelena has allied herself with Nimue, I don't think I need to tell you what a disaster that would be for Storybrooke.”

Emma watched as the man left, head slightly tilted to the left. “I think he really has changed this time.”

Killian nodded his agreement, though he wasn't entirely sure just how long it would last.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina walked through the front door and was immediately on her guard. She could sense someone else in the house. She knew it couldn't be Robin or one of the boys as Robin was helping David secure some of the more recently discovered entrances to the mines, while Henry and Roland were in the woods with the Merry Men. Regina headed up the couple of steps and looked towards the sitting room, glaring when she saw the woman leant against the piano. It was a stark reminder of the last time she had walked in here to find Zelena waiting for her.

“Decided to kill me after all then?” she asked as she stalked towards her sister.

“Oh no,” Zelena replied, attempting to sound horrified, though the gleam in her eyes told Regina it was something that had been considered at length and in great detail. “I merely remembered that I hadn't given you a wedding present. And I can't have you thinking I don't care.” she added, before she turned to face the mirror that hung over the fireplace. She waved a hand, and the mirror glowed green for a moment.

“Was that it?” Regina asked. “Because I already have a magic mirror.”

“I thought Sidney betrayed you?” Zelena replied with a shrug. “But no, my present is this,” she added as the mirror rippled briefly, before it showed a scene from the Enchanted Forest. Judging by the outfit she was wearing, Regina was certain that this was from her time as the Evil Queen. “Just watch.”

Regina frowned at the woman, before watching the scene unfold in front of her. She couldn't recall seeing the woman before, but something about her seemed familiar. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

_The woman struggled against the hold of the Black Knights as Regina glared down at her pointedly ignoring the villagers that were watching the scene unfold. As wonderful as she found their fear, this wasn't the time for revelling in it._

“ _Your majesty. No!”_

“ _Where is Snow White?” Regina asked. When the woman still stood defiant, glaring at her, Regina spun on her heel addressing the villagers. “She thinks silence is bravery. She dies tomorrow.” she decreed. “Hurry her along, the stench of peasant is overwhelming.” she finished walking back towards her carriage._

“ _I feel sorry for you!” the woman yelled as she struggled against the guards once again._

“ _You do?” Regina asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. She turned to study the woman again taking in her matted hair, and drab red and cream dress. If anything Regina felt sorry for her._

“ _If you had love. Or a family of your own you wouldn't do this,” she protested. Regina narrowed her eyes, the memory of Daniel and how Snow White had been responsible for his death was permanently at the forefront of her mind. Love was the very reason she was doing this in the first place. “You wouldn't be so cruel!”_

“ _Don't you tell me what I do, or don't understand,” Regina responded, fire blazing in her eyes as she zeroed in on her opponent. “I know exactly who I am and exactly what I want,” she added. “And right now,” she continued as she inched closer to the woman, she grabbed her chin between her thumb and forefinger. “Its your head on a pike.” Regina finished, her lips curled up into a mocking grin, as a laugh worked its way out. She spun on her heel and resumed walking back to her carriage. She couldn't help but laugh all the way, choosing not to hear the cries of 'monster' that echoed behind her._

“So you simply wished to show me one of the many people I wronged in my quest for revenge?”

“Not really, that woman you see, she had a family,” Zelena replied as she stalked towards her sister. “A sweet little family, a husband and a sweet little baby boy,” she added. Regina felt dread settle into her stomach and begun to feel a little nauseous. “And you killed her, Regina. You made a family lose a wife and mother. Would you like to know who that family was, dear sister of mine?” Zelena asked, her eyes bright with mischief, smile wide with malice. “You know, I think I'll let him tell you,” she finished as she indicated someone stood behind Regina.

Regina turned to see who Zelena was talking about. That feeling of dread intensified as she realised who the woman in the mirror had been. Her fears were confirmed when she saw Robin stood in the doorway, looking at her, confusion written on his face. She felt her stomach drop as she realised her fears were correct and exactly who it was she had killed.

“That was Marian wasn't it?” Regina asked, her voice small and timid. She watched as Robin nodded in response. “Oh God,” she added raising a hand to her mouth, she felt like she was going to be sick.

“Look at that sis,” Zelena laughed. “You're the one responsible for the death of your soulmates first wife,” she added, her smile widening. “Isn't fate a bitch? Ta ta.” she finished before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Robin's eyes drifted briefly from Regina to look at the spot where Zelena had stood before he looked back at Regina. He noticed that all the colour had drained from her face and there was a haunted look deep in her eyes. One he'd seen several times before, whenever she had flashbacks to a time in her life that she was trying so hard to move on from. Robin stepped forward eager to remove that look. He knew the truth, and Regina didn't have it.

“Regina,” he began, reaching out a hand placing it on her arm. He tried not to feel hurt when she flinched and moved away from him. Rather than answer him, she merely shook her head before she disappeared right in front of him, leaving him alone in their house, with no clue as to where she had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Regina didn't actually kill Marian like Zelena said she did, and its something that Robin definitely knows. If you're wondering why Regina doesn't know the truth, you'll find out in a couple of chapters time.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


	15. The Witch and The Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin and Emma search for Regina, there's a revelation about someone in Storybrooke and flashbacks reveal more of Zelena and Nimue's history.

Night fell across Storybrooke. The moon was high as the figure walked across the grounds towards the farmhouse. Her sister may have liked luxurious things in life, but Zelena much preferred the simpler things. They reminded her of home. Such as it was. Though memories of small dwellings often led her to think of her adoptive father and his abusive nature. However, there were also happier times that she thought on. Those mostly revolved around her adoptive mother. What few memories she had of her were always pleasant. Still, the farmhouse was the best place for her to live in. The less rooms a building possessed the less she felt lonely. Less without family. Or at least a family that loved her. Zelena had no doubt that if something were to happen to her, Regina wouldn't care. If she examined it deeper, she'd wonder why that thought caused her a deep, biting sadness.

As she walked up the front porch, she noticed the screen door stood open, while the front door stood ajar. She raised a hand and conjured up a green fireball. Whoever dared disturb her peace and came into her home unannounced was going to suffer. Painfully. Zelena pushed the door open and started to look for the intruder. She walked into the small kitchen/dining room and the fireball died out.

“Finally decided to step out into the open then?”

Nimue smiled as she slid a glass across the table. “Well, once I knocked out those idiots in the forest, it was only a matter of time before they told their friends about me,” she paused. “Not to mention the imp would probably tell them of the deal we tried to make.”

“So, our plans are being moved up?”

“Indeed they are,” Nimue replied as she raised a glass. “To getting what we deserve.”

“To getting what we deserve,” Zelena agreed as they clinked glasses.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin took the stairs two at a time as he raced up to the loft. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since Regina had disappeared, but to him it felt like an eternity had gone by. The minute he'd recovered his senses, he'd grabbed his keys and had immediately gone to find the people that he knew could help him find Regina. He deeply regretted not telling her how Marian had died if only so it would've spared her from the pain of believing herself responsible. Robin would be lying if he said that seeing the memory of Marian's capture hadn't hurt. Yet, he had known that Regina had been utterly ruthless when she had been the Evil Queen. He had known of her harsh treatment of prisoners, nothing he'd seen in the memory had been a shock to him. He didn't approve of her actions, but he still accepted her past. All of her past actions had made her into the woman that she was today. She may not be that woman any more but it was still a part of her. He himself had committed sins in his past that his honourable self would find unforgivable, but he had moved past them. They were as much a part of him as Regina's past was a part of her.

He reached the landing and immediately started to bang on the front door. Clearly the urgency of his knocks had meant something, as the door flung open immediately.

“Robin,” Emma frowned. “What is it?”

“Regina, she's gone.”

“What?”

Robin leaned against the – now closed – door as he tried to regain his breath. “I got home and Zelena was there taunting her, then Regina just disappeared in a cloud of smoke.”

“What did Zelena say?” Snow frowned.

“She told her that she was responsible for killing Marian,” Robin sighed. “But she wasn't, my men and I, we rescued Marian from Regina's dungeons, but she doesn't know that.”

Snow's frown deepened. “So, she disappeared because she thought you were going to leave her over it?”

“I don't know,” Robin replied. “She didn't even give me a chance to explain,” he sat down on the nearest chair and held his head in his hands. “This was the first place I thought to come,” he looked back up at Emma. “You have to help me find her. I can't let her think that she killed Marian.”

Emma placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course we'll find her. We'll start now.”

“What about Henry and Roland?” Snow asked. “They'll want to know.”

“They're with my men, but I can have them brought here,” Robin replied. Though he hadn't voiced it, Snow heard the silent question.

“Of course they can stay here. I'll keep them safe.”

Robin smiled at her thankfully as he pulled out his phone to send a message to Little John.

As she turned to get things ready on the upper level, Snow shared a look with Emma who's face bore a similar expression. Both assumed – and they figured the thought had already crossed Robin's mind – that this little plan of Zelena's had merely been a ruse to get Regina alone and away from her family. They could only hope that they found Regina before she did something stupid, or Zelena got her wish.

* * *

_Oz._

_Zelena felt her blood begin to boil as she looked at the image on the floor in front of her. She could feel her skin burn as she watched it turn green._

“ _We'll see about that,” she muttered to herself. “When I'm done Regina, you'll never have been born.”_

_She waved a hand and the image disappeared. She looked at her reflection and took in the sight of her now green skin. It was a little disconcerting, but then she'd always felt like green was her colour. Now that this realm was hers, there was much that she could do. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She stalked down the corridor, her dress sweeping behind her. As she walked down into the courtyard, she noticed another woman sat there._

“ _Who are you? What are you doing here?”_

_The woman stood up, smiled and walked over to her. “My name is Nimue, and I couldn't help but overhear you a moment ago.”_

_Zelena's blood boiled. “I bet you couldn't. Well I've got news for you lady, I...”_

“ _Oh, put that out,” Nimue sighed as she extinguished the fireball. “If you listen, I know of a way that can help you get exactly what you want.”_

“ _And just how do you plan on doing that?” Zelena asked as she stepped closer to the woman. “How do I know, I can trust you?”_

“ _You can't,” Nimue replied with a shrug. “But if you don't trust me now. You might never get what you want. Especially if you want to change the past. Get everything that should have been yours, not your sister's.”_

_Zelena studied the woman with narrowed eyes. Though she was extremely reluctant to trust someone else after Rumplestiltskin, this woman had offered her a way to get what she wanted. Sure it might take her a while until she could claim victory. But if it proved once and for all that she was better than her sister. More powerful than her, then it was something she was definitely going to have to consider._

“ _And just how would I do that?” she asked. “That charlatan of a wizard said time travel was impossible.”_

“ _In this realm, yes,” Nimue agreed. “But where I'm from, the laws of magic are much more...flexible.”_

“ _Why don't you come inside?” Zelena smiled. “It seems that we have much to discuss.”_

“ _Indeed we do.”_

* * *

Robin crouched down beside the bad as he tucked Roland under the covers. Out of the two boys, he seemed to have taken Regina's disappearance the hardest, with full on tears and loud sobs. Henry was marginally more stoic. Though, he, Emma and Snow all had an inkling that Henry was planning to sneak out on his own to search for her.

“But why'd she go?” Roland pouted. “She promised she'd read to me from Henry's story book.”

Robin sighed as he smoothed back Roland's curls. “I know, but a bad lady made her believe some things that caused her to run away.”

“But you will find her papa? Promise?”

“Of course he will,” Henry said as he slid off of the other bed and walked over to his stepbrother. “People in this family _always_ find each other.”

“They do?”

Robin nodded. “We do, and we'll bring her home as soon as possible.”

“Will she be home for bed time tomorrow?”

“I hope so,” Robin replied as he hugged his son. “I certainly hope so.”

Once he was certain that Roland had settled, Robin turned and headed down the stairs, fighting back tears. As he reached the bottom step, he noticed Emma had pulled on her red jacket. He'd been around her long enough to know that the red jacket meant business.

"I want to come with you,” Henry said causing Snow, Robin and Emma to look at him.

“No, your mother would kill me if I let you come.”

Henry glared at his stepfather. “Exactly. She's my mother.”

“Henry, Robin's right,” Emma sighed. “We don't know where she is, or how dangerous its going to be.”

“But...”

“Henry, please. Stay here,” Robin said. “I need you to stay here so that I know you'll be safe. I also need you to be a big brother. Roland looks up to you so much. He needs you, just as much as your mother does.”

Henry paused for a moment as he took in the level of emotional turmoil that Robin was currently experiencing. After several moments, Henry nodded his agreement. He then rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Robin.

“Bring her home safe,” he said, his voice muffled.

“Of course,” Robin replied. He hoped that this wasn't a promise he'd have to break.

Henry pulled back and headed back up the stairs. As she watched him walk away, Emma holstered her gun ready to use it should the need arise. Robin frowned slightly, he understood Emma's need for a weapon, he didn't understand why she'd need it for a search.

“In case I catch sight of that witch,” she explained.

Snow came to stand beside him, as she held out her own bow and quiver full of arrows. “Here. I figured you wouldn't want to go back home to get your own.”

Robin nodded at her and accepted the weapon. As he adjusted it so it sat right, slung over his shoulder, he turned to face Emma. “So, where are we going to start?”

Emma frowned as she thought over the options. “The woods. Or the mines. She'd think we'd check her vault or office first.”

Robin nodded at Emma and followed her out of the loft. Snow closed the door behind them and sighed. Regina had come so far in recent months. She only hoped that this wouldn't set her back or cause her to retreat into herself.

-x-x-x-x-

“So she's just gone? Just like that?” Killian asked as he looked over at David. “And she really left no indication of where she might be?”

David nodded. “It seems so,” he sighed. “Emma and Robin have spent the night looking for her. They've done the mines. Now they're going through the woods.”

“Are they sure Regina would be in there?”

“I don't know,” David sighed. “I hope they find her before Zelena and Nimue take advantage of the situation.”

“Do you think they will?”

“Snow reckons that this was all part of some plan of Zelena's to isolate Regina from her family.”

“Well, it seems to be working.” Killian sighed. “So, why aren't we helping them?”

David shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. But all things considered we should probably be keeping an eye on the town.”

Killian nodded his agreement and settled back in his chair, as they attempted to figure out the best place that Zelena and Nimue would be hiding out in.

-x-x-x-x-

The pale light of dawn crept through the branches as the pair entered the woods. They had spent most of the night, combing the town. Though they had planned to cover the mines first, their first stop had been Regina's office, followed by her vault. Both had turned up nothing, not even a locator potion like they had been hoping for. They had hoped that by using a locator potion they would be able to find her quickly. However that had failed them, it was as though Regina had decided to make herself invisible to anyone that might look for her.

After those initial searches had proved fruitless, they had started in the mines. Those hadn't taken them as long to search as they'd previously thought it would. So they had moved straight to the woods rather than take a small break to recharge a little. Of course, Emma still wanted that, but Robin had insisted they keep going. Emma had agreed, knowing how desperate Robin was to find Regina, not to mention how Henry would likely sneak away if they took a quick break, seeing it as his duty to keep searching.

As he walked ahead of her, Emma studied Robin's form. He was slightly hunched over as he studied the floor as well as looking at the various trees and stumps. She'd seen her mom and Ruby do this enough to know that he was tracking, looking for any sign that Regina was in the woods. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing that she could track as good as they could. If only so they could cover more ground. She watched as he straightened out, placed a hand against the tree trunk and bowed his head.

“Everything alright?” she asked.

Robin turned to nod at her. In an unguarded moment Emma caught sight of the deep anguish in his eyes. Not to mention the tiredness that lurked at the corners. “Fine,” he replied with a sigh. “Come on we should keep looking.”

Emma frowned as she watched him walk away. She couldn't help but wonder if he was planning to stop and take a break anytime soon. She hoped that he would, if only so once everything was cleared up and back to how it should be, Regina wouldn't kill her for letting Robin end up suffering from exhaustion.

The snap of twig, caused both to turn their heads to the east. They scanned the vicinity as they searched for whoever it was that had broken the twig. While they looked, they heard the sound of other twigs snapping. Both were immediately on their guards, hands going to their weapons as they looked for the source. The nearest bush rustled as the leaves were disturbed. Robin breathed out a small sigh of relief when he saw who had emerged, and in turn who it had been that broke the silence of the early morning.

“Little John?”

“Who else,” he replied as he stepped forward, closely followed by the other members of the Merry Men. He gripped Robin's arm in their familiar gesture of greeting. “Regina's one of us. Did you really think we wouldn't want to help?”

Robin nodded at his men, while Emma gave them a small smile. It would certainly help to have others searching as well.

“So, where do you want us to start?” Friar Tuck asked.

Robin turned to glance at Emma. He may be good at tracking and hunting, but Emma was the better strategist. He'd seen that for himself plenty of times before. Sensing what it was he was trying to communicate Emma stepped forward.

“Okay, Robin and I will continue to search the west side,” she said as she indicated the part they had been searching. “You guys take the east side. Maybe you should split into two separate groups. If you guys find Regina, she might be spooked by seeing all of you at once. She might feel as though its a hit squad,” she paused as she took in the confused looks of the men in front of her, however, she didn't have time to explain. “If you get any sight of her, signal us. Robin and I might be the only ones able to get through to her. Zelena said some things that got inside her head.”

The Merry Men nodded they're understanding before they turned and walked back into the woods. Emma and Robin waited until his men had disappeared before they too resumed their search.

* * *

_She paced the floor as she looked at the image in front of her, as she felt the rage coursing through her veins. Those heroes had been back in the Enchanted Forest for almost six months now and she was still no closet to achieving her plan. Nimue had provided her with the book and the spell required to go back in time. With the dark one under her control, she had the brain that she needed, she just needed the other three. Of course the problem with that was there was no way to get a symbol of courage as that damn Prince never went anywhere without accompaniment, her sister was also tricky to get alone. But even if she had those items, she'd still be powerless until the little prince made his debut. Princess Aurora and Prince Philip had been her back up but then she had to make an example of them after they told Snow and Charming exactly what she had asked of them._

_She smirked a little as she watched the couple walk through the woods, snipping at each other all the way. Of course they wouldn't find what they were looking for, she'd made sure to destroy that bindweed when she got the chance. She watched the interactions between the two and rolled her eyes at her sister. She really didn't know when she had something right under her nose._

“I had a place like that with Henry before...” she tailed off as memories of when Emma had first came to Storybrooke began to invade her mind. She shook her head to clear them when she noticed Robin staring at her curiously.

“Before you came back to this land?”

“No,” Regina sighed. “Before he found his real mother.”

“Ah,” Robin said nodding slightly. He'd heard the story, Belle had told him the basics when he questioned how Regina's son Henry, was also Princess Snow's grandson. “So, what was this place like?”

“Quiet,” Regina replied, her eyes scanning the shoreline again. “And secluded, a bonus in a small town like Storybrooke. It was a little cove along the beach. We'd often arrive there early in the morning with a picnic hamper and then not leave until the evening. He used to be so scared of the seagulls, it was adorable.”

Robin smiled as he heard her tone and expression soften at the memory. He'd often thought that she was beautiful, but when she wore that expression he swore his heart skipped a beat and that she'd never looked more stunning. It made him want to draw that particular look out of her more. Especially if it made her being back here that little bit more bearable.

"What else did you like to do with him?”

"Oh no, its my turn to ask the questions,” she replied with a teasing smile.

“ _Something interesting?” Nimue asked, causing Zelena to turn around and glare at the interruption. It was her fault this was all taking too long._

“ _Not especially,” Zelena replied as she wiped the image clean. She had no intention of watching her sister fawn over that thief. Though she imagined that particular piece of information could come in useful at some point. “I just wish this wasn't taking so long. Haven't you got anything that would work faster.”_

“ _Patience,” Nimue sighed. “Magic like this has to take time. Otherwise it won't work. Besides it'll only be a few more months.”_

_"A few more months?” Zelena scoffed. “That's all?”_

“ _It is,” Nimue sighed as she internally rolled her eyes at the younger woman. Not for the first time she wished she could do this without her. She often let her jealousy and need for revenge win out over patience. Maybe she should postpone her plans to return to Camelot, if only to keep an eye on Zelena, she couldn't have the woman become a liability._

* * *

Lily leant against the counter as she watched Dorothy operate the coffee machine. She smiled as she watched the woman do it without making any mistakes. Lily had to admit, she was impressed. It had only taken her a couple of days to master it. Lily thought it would have taken her much longer especially considering that she had come from a completely different time period altogether.

“Great job,” Lily smiled. “I think soon you'll be able to manage on your own behind here.”

“Really?” Dorothy asked.

“Yeah,” Lily replied. “Ruby certainly knew what she was doing when she suggested you work here.”

Dorothy smiled softly at the mention of girlfriend. She looked across the diner and caught Ruby's eye. Ruby smiled back, and gave her a wink. Dorothy picked up the tray with Ruby and Mulan's drinks on it, and walked over to them. She set them down on the table, and smiled in relief when both nodded at her, letting her know she had gotten the order right. As Dorothy walked back over to the counter, Mulan huffed slightly. Not because of her friend, but because they were still no closer to finding Merida or even having a clue as to where she might be.

“Mulan, relax,” Ruby sighed as she looked across the booth and took a sip of her drink. “We've only been here a couple of days. There's only so many places she could be. There aren't that many places to keep someone prisoner without being discovered.”

“You sound awfully sure about that.”

“Well, I did live here for nearly 30 years.” Ruby shrugged. “Look, we'll start later okay. I'll tap into my wolf senses and try to track her.”

Mulan looked over at Ruby and nodded, though she was still hesitant. She had faith in Ruby's tracking abilities, but she'd known Merida for a long time and every day that passed, she found herself growing more concerned for her missing friend's whereabouts.

* * *

_Nimue sat in the high backed chair and watched the images that were playing out in front of her. She had left Zelena to her own devices in the Enchanted Forest two months previously, she had no desire to be caught up in whatever plan Zelena was using to enact the time travel spell. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep tabs on the woman. While this whole business would give Zelena what she wanted, it also wove in nicely with her own plans. Nimue had always known of the prophecy that said the saviour would be the one to free Merlin from the tree and then in turn that would allow him to help Arthur lead Camelot into a golden age, and those were two things that she really didn't want. She knew that if Zelena was successful, then the saviour would never be born and as a result, could never free Merlin. That in turn would make it easier for her to end the Pendragon line. Sure she could have done things differently, but she'd never been one to get her own hands dirty preferring to have others do it for her._

“Only light magic can harm me,” Zelena mocked. “And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way, and it'll be your undoing.”

Regina struggled against the invisible bonds. “Don't tell me what I can be.”

Zelena carried on as though she hadn't heard her. “I tried to be good once, but wasn't on the cards. This is who I am, and its who you are.”

Regina felt a tingling in her palms and she watched as Zelena's eyes widened. She glanced down briefly and noticed the shining light coming from her hands, she smiled in triumph. “You're wrong sis.”

“What are you doing?”

“Changing.” Regina smirked as she let the magic loose, knocking her sister over, and causing the portal to close.

_Nimue shook her head as she watched the images in the mirror. She hadn't imagined that Zelena would be so desperate to succeed that she wouldn't consider all the angles. Of course there had been no way to know that Regina would end up being the purveyor of light magic. But still it should have been something she'd considered no matter how impossible. She sat back in her chair, and watched as Rumplestiltskin used his dagger to kill Zelena only for her essence to open the time portal._

_She smiled as a new plan began to form. She could still use her original plan to manipulate the woman into doing her dirty work it just needed a slight tweak. If things had played out like they should have done, Zelena's trip back in time and killing Princess Eva would have resulted in their being no saviour, which would have meant Merlin would never be freed. Now, that freeing Merlin was a distinct possibility, she just needed to figure out the best way to ensure that it didn't. Or prepare for the eventuality that it did. She picked up her wand and opened up a portal. She'd find Zelena, and then create a new plan. She'd just have to find the right leverage first and she was pretty sure she knew where to start._

* * *

Though the plans had already been made, Violet had half expected Henry to cancel. Especially since she knew he was worried about his mom and stepfather. He hadn't said it in so many words, but she could read between the lines of the message that he'd sent her the previous night. So she had been surprised when he messaged her to let her know that their date was still on, it had just undergone a slight change. As she looked down the street outside Granny's, while she waited for him to arrive, she smiled as she saw what the change was. Not only was Henry walking towards her, but he was holding the hand of his stepbrother.

“I hope you don't mind,” Henry said a little sheepishly. “I just didn't want to leave him.”

Violet smiled. “I don't mind. Hello Roland.”

“Hi,” the young boy replied sadly.

Violet looked up at Henry and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew all too well how they were feeling. While her mother had died, it had been so sudden that it had seemed as though she'd disappeared over night. The only difference being her mother would never come back, while their mother would. She watched as Henry looked nervously towards the diner and then back at Roland who was still studying his shoes.

“You know,” Violet began causing both boys to look at her. “I don't feel much like Granny's. How about we go get lunch somewhere else then maybe go for a walk.”

Roland merely shrugged in reply, Henry on the other hand gave her a grateful smile before they turned around and walked back in the direction they had just come from. This time with Violet at their side.

-x-x-x-x-

“You know, you can tell me to mind my own business,” Emma began as they reached the border of beach and woods. “But didn't you ever tell Regina what happened to Marian?”

Robin remained silent for what seemed like an age to Emma and she wondered if he was going to evade her question. However, she soon realised he was just choosing his words.

“We talked about it briefly, both in the Enchanted Forest and here,” he explained. “But all I ever told her was that it was my fault and that I had put her in harm's way. She never asked for details, and part of me was grateful for that. Grateful that I wouldn't have to relieve one of the worst moments of my life.” Robin paused and rubbed a hand over his face. “Now, I wish she had.”

Emma gave him a sympathetic look, and a soft smile. “Look, we're gonna find her, you can tell her the truth, and then you two can go back to being the nauseatingly perfect soulmate couple the whole town sees you as.”

Robin rolled his eyes at her comment. If Regina had been there, he knew that Emma would probably have been singed by a fireball by now. Sentiments like that were more suited to Emma's parents.

“I'm serious,” Emma insisted, she hadn't missed the eye roll he'd sent her way. “You two are like the poster image for second marriages. You're both head over heels in love with each other. Roland adores Regina, Henry thinks you're awesome and we both know he takes her happiness extremely seriously.”

Robin smirked as he sensed a way to turn the tables. “Speaking of Henry, what does he think of Killian?”

Emma flushed slightly. “He likes him. At least enough to let him live with us when I eventually move into my house. Now enough about me, let's get on with finding your wife.”

Robin shook his head and followed her down to the beach, hoping that it wouldn't be much longer until they found Regina.

* * *

_"This is Camelot?” she asked, looking around the glade and the ruins of the once grand castle. “So much for the legendary kingdom.”_

“ _Don't be fooled, in it's day this was quite the castle,” Nimue smiled. “And it will be again.”_

“ _And this gives me my revenge how?”_

“ _Patience my dear. All will come in time.”_

_Zelena glanced over at Nimue and frowned. This hadn't been exactly what she had in mind when Nimue had promised her revenge. Yet, she'd been waiting most of her life for this. A few more years couldn't hurt. “So, what do we do now?”_

“ _Now, we find the boy and a way to infiltrate the resistance.”_

_Zelena smiled maliciously. “I think I have a way to do that,” she held up the pendant that she still grasped tightly in her palm. “This is the six leaf clover of Oz, it'll allow the wearer to take the form of someone else for as long as it's worn.”_

_Nimue smiled back. “Then I have the perfect job for you,” she paused and studied Zelena closely. “How would you like the chance to be a mage to the future King of Camelot?”_

“ _I'm listening,” she replied tilting her head._

_Nimue crooked a finger. “Follow me.”_

_-x-_

_The pair walked through the woods of Camelot, as they looked for the small group of Arthur's followers. Zelena had wondered why they hadn't just magicked themselves to wherever they were stationed but Nimue had nixed that suggestion. They – her, more than Zelena – needed to remain hidden from the resistance until they were ready to reveal themselves. Though Nimue's initial plan had been to merely kill Arthur, she had changed it so that she'd strike when he was least expecting it. And if she got Zelena to do it while wearing Rula's face, well that would be double the fun for her, to see Arthur's face when someone he trusted ended his life. She knew it would be a glorious feeling._

_They came to a stop near Lake Ogwen, when they caught sight of three figures. One was stood near the lake, clutching a red cloak, while the other two stood part of the way back. Nimue smiled. She had known it wouldn't take them that long to find them. She studied Arthur and noticed just how much he was favouring his mother. While his build came from Uther, his colouring and general bearing was all Ygraine._

“ _So which of the two women is it I am to become?” Zelena asked as she came to stand beside Nimue._

_Nimue pointed in the direction of the blonde haired woman stood at the edge of the tree line. “Her. That's Rula. She studied under Merlin before he was trapped,” she watched as Arthur started to walk towards Guinevere before she froze the pair._

* * *

The wind whipped her hair around her face as she looked across the park. She frowned as she caught sight of the small boy as he swung back and forth sadly. Violet sighed as she looked between him and Henry. She knew how hard it had to be for them. She watched as Henry looked through his phone at various photos he had of him with his mother. She stood up from the bench and walked over to Roland. As he came to a stop on the swing, Violet knelt down in front of him.

“You miss Regina don't you?” she paused as Roland nodded. “I bet she's missing you too.”

“Then why'd she go?” he asked, on the verge of tears.

“I don't know,” she replied. “But I do know your daddy will find her. Just like he promised.”

“Really?”

“Has he ever broken a promise to you before?” Violet asked, hoping that Robin hadn't otherwise this could backfire on her. She smiled softly as Roland shook his head. “You know, Henry tells me you like drawing, was that right?” Roland nodded in reply. “Well, how about we make Regina a nice picture for when she comes home. How does that sound?”

Henry watched from the bench as Violet spoke with Roland. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Roland smile at whatever Violet had said to him before he threw his arms around her.

-x-x-x-x-

Arthur hurried up the front steps of the mansion. It had been at least 24 hours since he had last seen Merlin and something didn't feel right. He'd usually see the sorcerer once a day, if only to talk about things of no consequence. He knew that Merlin had locked himself away carrying out research into finding a permanent way of travelling between realms that wouldn't always require a portal. Not to mention researching ways that they could stop Zelena and Nimue. So it hadn't been entirely beyond the realms of possibility that the man had hidden himself away, but there was something in the back of his mind that was telling him that this wasn't right.

He walked down the corridor and pushed open the door to the study. He staggered back as he saw the prone form of Merlin on the floor beside the table. As he recovered his senses, Arthur hurried forward and checked the man. He could tell that he was still breathing, and noticed the odd flicker of Merlin's eyes. There was very little doubt in his mind as to who was responsible for this turn of events. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the phone. Though he still struggled with the technology of this world, this was one of the few things he felt confident with. Mostly because it only required a few steps for him to achieve what he wanted. He pressed one of the buttons and waited for Blue to answer.

-x-

“Where is he?” she asked as she hurried into the mansion.

“Back here,” Arthur replied as he led her towards the study.

Blue walked into the study and gasped as she caught sight of the great sorcerer. She recognised the spell almost immediately, it was a variation of the one that Nimue had cast over the Merry Men the previous day. She pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words under her breath. Within moments, Merlin groaned slightly as he came to. He blinked up at them, before Arthur helped him to stand up.

“Thank you,” Merlin said with a slight smile at the pair of them. “I wondered how long it would be before someone found me.”

Arthur frowned. “Couldn't you have gotten yourself free of the spell?”

Merlin shook his head. “Whatever it was Nimue did, it also affected my magic so that I couldn't really do anything.”

“What was their goal by incapacitating you?” Blue asked.

“I'm not entirely sure,” Merlin replied. “Though I could hear perfectly well, and they took the amulet.”

Arthur's frown deepened as he tried to recall an amulet, but Blue gasped as she realised what they meant. “You mean the same one that we banished the darkness too?”

Merlin bowed his head. “I'm afraid the darkness wasn't completely destroyed. Whatever it is they plan to do, if they have even a sliver of the darkness that forged the dark one its not good for any of us.”

“What else could they do?” Blue asked. “They've already tried to get Rumplestiltskin to take back the powers of the Dark One.”

“Alas, I have no idea,” Merlin sighed. “But Nimue has always wanted power and the end of the Pendragon line. If she uses the powers of darkness to do that, the results would be unthinkable.”

-x-x-x-x-

Mulan looked up at the buildings as she walked down the street. The other day, Aurora had wrote down her address for her and had asked her to visit. She kept looking between the piece of paper and the buildings as she tried to find the right one. She let out a sigh of relief as she found the right building. She walked up the front path and walked inside the building. Aurora had invited her over the previous day, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Seeing her with Philip and their son hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would have done once upon a time. She wasn't entirely sure why and she was too afraid to examine it closely.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the front door. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for the front door to open. After a few moments, Aurora pulled it open, and smiled brightly as she caught sight of Mulan.

“Oh I'm so glad you were able to come!” she exclaimed as she pulled Mulan into the small apartment.

Mulan merely smiled in response. She'd never really known how to deal with the princesses exuberant nature when it made an appearance. Thankfully Aurora never really seemed to notice, just chalked it up to Mulan's natural personality as she'd always been a little reserved. Mulan followed Aurora down the hall and into the sitting room. She smiled as she saw her godson in a little playpen, playing with a little bear.

“I hope you don't mind me inviting you over,” Aurora said as they sat down, “I know you're worried about your friend, but I wanted to speak to you.”

Mulan frowned. “About what?”

“It's been on my mind for a while now, it's when you told me that you were joining the Merry Men, were you going to say anything else. It seemed like there was something that you wanted to share.”

Mulan cringed inwardly, she should've known Aurora wouldn't have let that dangle. She knew that her friend was expecting an answer, and frowned, pretending not to know. “I really don't remember. Sorry.”

Aurora sighed slightly and leaned back against the sofa. “Oh well, never mind,” Aurora glanced over at Philip in his playpen, before she looked back at her friend. “So why exactly did you leave the Merry Men? You seemed so excited to join them.”

“I was, and I had a great time with them, they certainly didn't treat me any different because I was a woman,” Mulan smiled. “They were more than happy to spar with me to improve their skills. But, in the end. I got bored. Restless. I wanted more of an adventure. So I left. It's how I ended up in Dun Broch.”

“Oh, I read about Dun Broch in one of my father's journals, I always wanted to visit, but he wouldn't let me,” Aurora sighed. “He spoke highly of King Fergus.”

“The King was a good man,” Mulan agreed. “He hired me to help train his daughter, Merida. Its how I met her.”

“And was she a good friend to you?”

Mulan nodded. “She was. I was actually helping her when I came across Ruby.”

“I'm glad you weren't alone,” Aurora smiled. “I also hope that now you're here, you'll visit often.”

“I'll try to,” Mulan replied with a tight smile. Though it didn't hurt to spend time with Aurora right now, she was sure that the hurt would probably finally hit. Either that or old feelings might resurface.

* * *

_Rula scanned the horizon, noting the pink tinged sky as the sun began to set. “We'll have to leave soon. It can be dangerous out here at night.”_

“ _I know,” Arthur agreed._

 _As she watche_ _d_ _Arthur walk towards Guinevere,_ _Rula pulled her cloak tighter around herself in the hopes of warding off the evening chill. A noise behind her had her spinning around to locate the source. When she saw nothing, she turned back to her friends only to notice that they had been frozen where they stood. Before she could do anything about it though, Rula felt a shiver down her spine. She knew someone was watching her. Just as she was about to turn once more, she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth as she was dragged backwards, deeper into the woods. She kept her eyes open to try and figure out something about her captor but all she could see was another woman go to stand where she had previously been. She watched as the other woman changed her appearance. It was as though she was looking in a mirror._ _Soon after everything went black._

 _-_ _x-_

_Rula slowly blinked as she felt consciousness slowly return. Once her eyes had opened fully, she took in the cold, stone walls that surrounded her, she frowned as she tried to recall how she had came to be here. As two people came into view, her memories came rushing back. From their profiles she could tell that both of them were women. As the one nearest her stepped into the light, Rula let out a gasp as she recognised the woman._

“ _Nimue.”_

_Nimue smiled. “Oh good, you know who I am. I do so hate introductions,” she looked over at Zelena before she turned back to look at their captive. “This here is my good friend Zelena. She's taken your place in Arthur's resistance.”_

“ _They'll never believe she's me,” Rula scoffed._

_Zelena twisted the pendant, and Rula stared in shock as she saw double. “I think it's pretty convincing,” she smirked. “And they've yet to realise.”_

_Rula scowled at the woman who wore her face. “You've been with them less than a few hours, the longer this goes on, the sooner they'll realise.”_

“ _That is true,” Nimue agreed. “And that's why you're here instead of dead. We need answers.”_

“ _I won't tell you anything about what Arthur is planning.”_

“ _Oh we don't care about him,” Nimue commented with a wave of her hand. “At least not yet. No, for the minute we want answers about you. The more convincing Zelena can be the longer our scheme will carry on for.”_

“ _Then I'll keep silent,” Rula replied defiantly. She had studied under Merlin. Not only had he taught her many spells, he had shared much of his knowledge of the future with her._

_Nimue glanced over at Zelena and gave her a small nod. Zelena walked towards Rula, her hand outstretched. She knelt down in front of Rula and gave her a malicious smile. She reached forward and pulled out the heart._

“ _What was that you were saying about keeping silent?” Nimue laughed._

* * *

By the time they left the vault – having searched it for the second time that day - as Emma didn't believe in only searching a place once – dusk had started to set in. Emma looked over at Robin, she could tell he was tired, but she could also see that he was willing to keep searching, even if it meant he would keel over from exertion.

“Go home,” she sighed.

Robin spun around to face her. “What?”

Emma walked over to him. “You need to go home,” she tried not to flinch at the glare he sent her way. “Look, you've been searching nearly 24 hours. You look like you're about to drop dead from exhaustion. You're not going to be doing Regina any favours if you grind yourself down looking for her,” she watched as Robin's glare softened with each passing word. “Go home, I'll send Henry over with Roland, spend some time with your sons, try to sleep. And we'll start again tomorrow morning.”

Robin nodded at her before he turned around and walked towards his home. Emma watched as he walked away, and hoped that tomorrow they'd have more luck. She wasn't sure what would happen if another day passed without them finding Regina. She turned at the sound of rustling leaves and was immediately on her guard. She became less tense when she saw Killian emerge from the shadows. She smiled at him as she walked over to him and let him wrap his arms around her.

“Still, no luck finding her then?”

Emma shook her head. “How's things been in town today?”

“More of the same,” Killian replied. “Thought there was something.”

“Go on.”

Killian sighed. “Well Merlin thinks Nimue plans to harness the power of the dark one to destroy Arthur.”

“Just Arthur?”

“Well I imagine the town will be collateral damage,” Killian commented. “And since she's also working with Zelena, I'd imagine whatever the plans are, they include some form of revenge on Regina.”

“Well, hopefully we'll find her before they can put any of their plans in action.”

-x-

Merida struggled against the bonds as Nimue paced in front of her. Every so often, she'd give the heart a squeeze which caused Merida to clutch at her chest as pain ripped through her.

“You're going to fail you know,” Merida gasped when the pain died down. “They know you and Zelena locked up Ruby, Mulan and Dorothy. It'll only be a matter of time before they find out what you did.”

Nimue whirled to face her. “And how are they going to do that? They don't remember much of the events before they came here. They don't remember that you were on a mission to avenge your father's death,” she commented. “Not to mention they have no idea where you are.”

Merida held her head up, she was nothing if not defiant. “They'll still find me,” she insisted. “You forget Ruby's a tracker.”

“And when it leads to you, they'll think its a mistake. Or have you forgotten the little glamour spell we keep putting on you.”

Merida huffed as Nimue smirked. “You know what? I'm bored of this,” Nimue sighed as she released the bonds on Merida. With a flick of her wrist, Nimue put the glamour spell back on Merida. In an instant red hair and pale skin became became black hair and tan skin. The torn blue dress, became an elegant deep purple dress. Where Merida once stood was now Queen Guinevere. “That's better. Now be a love and return to Arthur. Remember, any hint you're not really his wife and your brother's die. Painfully. While mommy dearest watches.”

-x-

The only sound in the darkened room came from the gentle crackle of the fire as they cast shadows around the sitting room. Robin sat on the sofa, he swirled the whiskey around in his glass as he watched the sliver of moonlight creep through the gap in the curtains. He was supposed to be sleeping. But his mind wouldn't let him. The first time he'd tried to sleep, his mind had been focusing on how big and empty the bed felt with only him in it. The second time he'd tried, he had just kept seeing Regina's face right before she vanished. And after that sleep had been impossible. On his way downstairs, he had stopped to check on Roland and had smiled softly on seeing that Henry had set up a sleeping bag on the floor of his room. He was glad that Henry had taken his advice and was looking out for Roland. As the flames started to die down to embers, Robin finished off the last of his whiskey. He placed the glass back on the table alongside the other tumblers, before he walked back upstairs, hoping that this time sleep would easier and that tomorrow, he'd be able to find his wife and put things right.

-x-

Regina pulled her cardigan tighter around her as she sat down on the chaise. She knew it was cowardly of her to run. But after what Zelena had shown her and then Robin's reaction, she couldn't stand to be there a minute longer. She should've known something like this would happen, she'd had too much happiness for far too long, the universe was only restoring balance. She gave a wistful look at the picture that sat on one of the small tables. She'd magicked it here the previous night when her heart had been heavy. It was a photo that Snow had taken at the wedding of her holding Roland on her hip and Robin, with his arm around Henry's shoulder. She felt the tears well up and fall. She wiped them off of her cheeks and laid down on the chaise, continuing torturing herself by keeping her eyes trained on the photo.

Zelena smirked as she watched the scene in the mirror. She had her sister heartbroken and alone. She turned and looked over at Nimue. “It's not exactly what I wanted, and no doubt my forest smelling brother-in-law will find her soon enough, but right now this is perfect for my sister,” she chuckled. “Heartbroken and alone.”

Nimue smiled over at the witch. “Don't fret, before too long we'll crush Merlin and then everything else will fall into place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if Merida's been Guinevere all this time, where's Guinevere? Well answers are coming. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. Guinevere & Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Robin find Regina, Blue finishes the memory potion, Gold shares his doubts   
> with a sleeping Belle and flashbacks reveal how Guinevere and Arthur came to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In original plans for this chapter, there was a flashback to Marian's death, however, I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted it too, so what actually happened is just mentioned in conversation. But I hope it answers the question of what happened to Marian after she was rescued from Regina's dungeons.
> 
> Also, some dialogue in this chapter draws reference from a couple of episodes of season 4 of Merlin.

While it had nothing on Camelot, Arthur had to admit that Storybrooke had a certain charm to it. Despite the yearning to return home, Arthur wouldn't be totally adverse to spending longer in this town. He looked over at Guinevere and frowned slightly. Since they'd arrived here, something had been off with her. He'd initially assumed that it had something to do with their missing memories and suddenly finding themselves in a strange new realm. But as time had gone on, those doubts had only grown. It hadn't helped that earlier when she was supposed to be at the campsite, she was actually somewhere else altogether.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

Guinevere nodded. “It's just hard adjusting to a new realm.”

“It's only been a couple of weeks, I imagine it would take some time,” Arthur said, though his frown deepened as he turned back to look over the horizon. He'd always prided himself on knowing if something was up with one of his friends and he could tell that Guinevere was definitely keeping something hidden from him. He just wished she'd tell him what it was. “You know, its our anniversary today.”

“It is?” Guinevere asked, still looking at the view in front of her. She didn't notice the way that Arthur was staring at her in confusion.

“Hmm,” he nodded, Guinevere sounded a little nervous. “Do you remember what you said to me when you accepted my proposal?”

“Why don't you remind me?” Guinevere asked.

Arthur paused slightly. That hadn't been the outcome he'd expected. Still he recovered quickly and gave her a small smile. “You said 'yes, yes with all of my heart'.”

“I did,” Guinevere smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

As the waves crashed against the shore, Arthur felt the doubt filled inner voice quiet. If only quietly.

From her spot hidden in the trees, Nimue watched the couple with interest. She looked down at Merida's heart and tried to figure out just how much longer the ruse would last. Once they figured out the truth, it would only be a matter of time before the whole house of cards fell. She needed to figure out a new path and soon.

* * *

_The moon reflected off of the lake as Guinevere looked out over the surface. So much had changed in the short space of time since she'd last stood here. She clutched Lancelot's cloak and breathed in the scent of it. Even though it had been months since he'd last work it, she could still smell him on it. She turned slightly and smiled softly as Arthur came to stand beside her._

“ _Couldn't sleep either?”_

_Arthur sighed. “Something like that.”_

“ _It feels longer than four months doesn't it?”_

_Arthur nodded, he didn't trust his voice. Lancelot had been one of his closest friends and it still hurt to think that he wouldn't see him again. Though he hadn't spoken, Guinevere knew exactly what had been on his mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly._

“ _Do you think he found peace?”_

_Arthur smiled slightly. “A noble man like him? Of course he did.”_

_Guinevere smiled back at him and tightened her hold on him. Arthur wrapped his own arm around her, pulling her against his side, silently offering whatever comfort he could give. After a few more minutes of staring silently at the horizon, both turned and walked back towards the castle. As they drew near, both noticed how the white turrets stood out against the dark night sky. It had taken Rula and a few other magic users, several weeks to restore the castle to its former glory. Though Cenred had been using a castle on the western border, Arthur had wanted the backdrop to his reign to be the castle he was born in, the castle he was supposed to have grown up in._

“ _Thank you for being with me this evening,” Guinevere commented when they reached the courtyard._

“ _No problem,” Arthur replied. Silence fell between them, the sound of the fountain an accompaniment to the peacefulness. “I should leave you to it. It's getting late.”_

“ _Of course.”_

“ _Goodnight Guinevere,” he smiled before he turned around and walked towards his rooms._

_Guinevere watched as he walked away, a frown marring her face. Tonight had solidified something she'd been unsure of before. Her feelings for him had definitely started to change. She shook her head slightly and turned in the direction of her own room. She needed to process some things._

* * *

As morning dawned, Robin sat at the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Sleep had been hard to come by. Even after several glasses of whiskey. The most he'd managed was an hour as he had drifted in and out of sleep. Most of the time he'd been thinking about the various places that she could be. He looked over at Roland who had his head bent as he drew and coloured in images on a square piece of card. Roland looked up as he noticed that Robin was watching him.

“Do you think mama will like it?” he asked showing him the drawing.

“Of course she will,” Robin smiled. Once Roland's attention was back on his picture, Robin let out a low breath and shared a look with Henry. Though both were hoping that they would be able to find Regina and soon. They both knew that if she didn't want to be found, she would make it extremely hard for them to actually find her.

Henry turned back to look at his cereal, it didn't feel right having breakfast without his mom there. Usually, there would be laughter of some sort, Roland excitedly wondering what he'd get to do at Ashley's daycare, his mom and Robin lightly flirting with each other. Now though, it was awful. It was as though all the joy and colour had been sucked out of the room.

His phone buzzed against the counter top. He looked over at it and noticed it was from his other mother, saying she was on her way over. Before he'd gone back home the previous night, he had mentioned to Emma that there were many hidden rooms within Regina's vault, a lot more than she had first thought and there was no way they could have looked in them all. Emma had made him promise to not tell Robin that until the morning, both well aware that the man needed some rest.

“Mom's on her way over,” Henry said as he turned back around to face Robin. “She says she's got a new lead.”

“Does she think Regina will be there?” Robin asked, his eyes held a small glimmer of hope.

Henry nodded and smiled as he watched Robin's whole demeanour change at the prospect of finding Regina within the next few hours. Any minor doubts that still lingered in his mind about Robin as a stepfather – which he still ascertained that he was allowed to have, the man was married to his mom, it had been an odd feeling to get used to – had been practically obliterated by the previous couple of days.

Since Storybrooke was a fairly small town, it didn't take that long to get from one place to another. A fact that Emma was grateful for since it meant that within minutes of sending the text to Henry, she and her mother were pulling up outside the mansion. They hurried up the front path and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, Henry had opened the front door, ushering them inside. It had been decided the previous evening that Snow would keep an eye on Henry and Roland while Emma and Robin looked for Regina.

“Hey kid, how's it been?” Emma asked as she gave Henry a one armed hug.

“Too quiet,” Henry sighed. “But that'll change right?”

“Definitely,” Snow smiled. “By the end of today, things will be back to normal. Or as normal as they can be in Storybrooke.”

“Hey,” Emma said as Robin came out of the kitchen followed by Roland. “You ready?”

Robin nodded, he bent down so that he was face to face with his son. “Be good for Snow alright?”

“I will papa,” Roland replied with a solemn nod. “You will find her won't you?”

“We'll try,” Emma commented as she gave Roland a small smile.

With a last round of goodbyes, Emma and Robin headed out of the house and towards Emma's car. “So, where are we searching today?”

“Regina's vault.”

-x-x-x-x-

Unknown to everyone but the fairies, the convent actually had a large underground space. For the most part is the remnants of the vault from Pixie Hollow, but it was also used as a laboratory. They'd only really discovered it once the curse had been broken, Blue had been shocked to see just how much had been in there.

For the past couple of weeks, Blue had been using it to work on the memory potion for those that came over from Camelot. After the whole incident with Gold and the hat, she – and her sisters – had learnt to keep their potion making private. If only to save them from any kind of scheme that would result in them being trapped in a hat again. Blue looked up at the sound of the door opening, and gave a small smile to Tinkerbell.

“How's it going?”

“I think I'm almost done,” Blue replied. “Just a couple more stirs and then we'll be able to get their memories back.”

Tinkerbell frowned. “Why has it taken you so long?” Blue glared up at her. “I just mean, didn't you already make this potion, back when the first curse broke?”

“I did,” Blue nodded. “But that was a small dose for two people. This is a larger batch for almost 300 people, the weights and measurements of ingredients needed to be adjusted and it requires a lot of time.”

Tinkerbell tilted her head to one side, she could certainly agree with that. She'd heard Regina give a similar speech to Emma during her lessons at one point. She sat on the stool and leaned back against the opposite counter. Back when she was still in training, Tinkerbell had never really paid that much attention when it came to making potions. She'd preferred to help people rather than pay attention to the more practical side of things. However, recently she'd been thinking that maybe she should pay more attention. Just in case it was ever needed.

-x-x-x-x-

“Haven't we already looked here?” Robin asked as they descended the steps into Regina's vault once more. This had been the first place they'd looked, but there had been no sign of her at all.

“Exactly,” Emma replied. “In my experience, people will return to a place that's already been checked,” she added. “They figure no one will check the same place twice. I check three times.”

“You don't think she would have thought of that?”

“Maybe,” Emma replied with a shrug. “But Henry told me about a couple of hidden rooms where we haven't already looked.”

She led him towards the back of the vault until they came to a brick wall. Emma eyes scanned the wall, counting the bricks until she found the one that Henry had mentioned. She pressed her hand against it before she stood back. They watched as the wall slid apart to reveal a corridor. They followed the corridor until they came upon a wooden door. Robin pushed it open and he and Emma stepped in, finding themselves in a room with high ceilings, and the same colour scheme as the rest of Regina's décor, all cream and black.

“So you found me then?”

Both whirled round to see Regina stood underneath an arch, looking tired and drawn.

“We've been looking for you the past two days,” Robin replied as he walked towards her.

“I'm surprised you'd even want to find me.”

“Of course I would,” Robin replied. “You're my wife and I love you.”

“Even though I ordered Marian's execution?”

“But you didn't kill her,” Robin replied. “Yes you caught her, yes you threw her in your dungeons. But we rescued her. Me and my men broke into your castle, and got her out before dawn.”

“He's right Regina,” Emma said stepping forward. “During my trip into the past, I was in the cell next to her, I'm the one that let her out, then Little John helped her escape.”

“But Zelena said...”

“She lied,” Robin interrupted as he took Regina's hands in his. “Regina, Marian died during a mission to steal some gold and release a couple of people that the Sheriff of Nottingham had imprisoned. She died in my arms. I remember that moment quite clearly.”

“I really didn't kill her?”

“No,” Robin smiled gently, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before he rested a hand against her cheek. “You didn't.”

Regina gave him a watery smile as she leaned into his touch. Robin leaned in and pressed his lips against hers lightly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. As Regina rested her head against his chest, Emma turned around to give them a small bit of privacy. After a few moments of breathing the other in, Robin pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

“My love, why did you never ask what happened?”

Regina ducked her head slightly. “Because you said that what happened was your fault, and even though you'd let the anger and hurt go, I didn't want you to have to dig it all up again and I didn't want you to hate me for making you relieve what was probably the worst moment of your life.”

Robin tilted her head back up so that he could look in her eyes. “I could never hate you. And I love you for trying to spare me more pain,” he smiled slightly. “But I wish you had asked me about it.”

“I do to,” Regina sighed. “How are our boys?”

“Missing you terribly,” Robin replied. “They're waiting for me to bring you home.”

Regina smiled at the thought. “Then I better not keep them waiting any longer.”

“I quite agree.”

“He didn't stop looking you know,” Emma murmured as they turned to leave the room. “As soon as you vanished he was out looking for you. He's barely slept in two days. I had to practically force him to take a break”

Regina turned to look at her husband, shock on her face. She knew that he loved her, but to forego sleep in the hopes of finding her was more than she'd ever dreamed of. It was certainly more than Leopold had ever done when she'd spend days hidden away or with Maleficent and no one had seemed to really care. “You really spent all that time looking for me?”

Robin nodded in response. Not caring that Emma was still there, Regina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Robin stumbled slightly from the force, but soon steadied himself tightening his hold on her, feeling Regina do just the same.

“I'll be waiting outside,” Emma said. She knew the two weren't paying attention to her. She turned around and hurried out of the vault, before she saw something that would send her to Archie for hours of therapy. As she headed up the stairs she heard the distinctive thud of a body hitting the wall, she really didn't want to know what they where doing in the room. Well, she knew exactly what they were doing, she just didn't want to think about it. The one time she'd accidentally walked in on them in Camelot – she had made a swift exit and they hadn't seen her for which she had been extremely grateful – was more than enough.

-x-x-x-x-

They stood at the edge of the woods and looked around their surroundings. It had been extremely faint, but Ruby had caught a trace of Merida's scent near the west woods. Mulan and Dorothy looked to see if they could see any sight of her. Ruby crouched down low as she tried to catch a trail of her scent once again.

“What is it?” Dorothy asked as she noticed Ruby straighten up.

“This way,” Ruby replied as she hurried off towards the east.

Mulan and Dorothy quickly followed her. They hoped they wouldn't lose sight of her, they didn't know these woods as well as she did. They followed Ruby through the woods, until they came to a metal bridge and a small stream. Ruby came to a stop and looked around, sniffing at the air.

“Where are we?”

Ruby turned to look at her friends. “We're near the middle of town. Its what's known as the toll bridge.”

“Is Merida here?”

“I'm not sure,” Ruby replied. “Spread out and look,” she added indicating that Dorothy look to her left and Mulan look to her right. As both women headed towards their respective sections, Ruby began looking at the floor in front of her.

The grass had gotten a fair bit longer since the last time she had been here, and it was slightly harder to search through. She crouched down and used her hand to separate the blades of grass as she searched for any trace of her missing friend. She wasn't sure whether she was looking for a scrap of clothing, or a footprint, or even a strand of hair. The only thing that mattered was that it was something of Merida's that they'd be able to track her better.

“Over here!”

Ruby and Dorothy turned their heads towards Mulan who was waving enthusiastically at them. They could see her holding something in her hand.

“What is it?” Dorothy asked as they reached her. They noticed the scrap of blue fabric that she held in her hand.

Mulan gave them a small smile. “It's a scrap of Merida's dress. She was here.”

“Then where is she now?” Dorothy commented.

Ruby took the scrap of fabric. “That's where I come in,” she smiled, before she took a sniff of the fabric and hurried deeper into the woods as she followed the trail.

* * *

 _Guinevere sat on the lip of the fountain, her hand trailed across the surface of the water. It had been six months since Lancelot had died, two months since she'd realised her feelings for Arthur had changed._ _Despite the fact that she knew Lancelot would have wanted her to move on, Guinevere still felt guilty._ _She turned her head at the sound of footsteps and smiled as she saw Rula approaching her._

“ _Everything alright?” Rula asked as she sat down beside her._

 _Guinevere nodded, before she shook her head slightly. “No._ _I'm just sorting through things.”_

“ _Anything I can help with?”_

“ _I'm not sure,” Guinevere replied, her voice small. “I just don't know what to do.”_

_Rula gave her friend the once over and thought back over her behaviour the past couple of months. She looked up at the window of Arthur's room, noted the figure in shadow on the balcony, the same one Guinevere seemed to be pointedly ignoring. “Is it about how your feelings for Arthur have changed?”_

_Guinevere gave her a sharp look and was about to protest, before she softened and gave a small sigh. “How did you know?”_

“ _You have been a little obvious,” Rula smiled. “But only to those closest to you.”_

_Guinevere returned her smile with a small one of her own. “I just don't know what to do about it. I feel like I'm betraying Lancelot.”_

_Rula nodded her understanding. “I can understand why you'd feel like that,” she looked away for a moment before she looked back. “But, Lancelot, if he was here, and you told him that your feelings had changed. He would understand. The man wanted nothing but your happiness. If it lay with someone else, he'd stand aside.”_

“ _Do you really think so?”_

“ _I do.”_

_Guinevere gave her a small smile and turned back to look at the fountain. Rula had managed to put her finger on what had been concerning her most about her feelings. She sighed as she breathed in the evening air. She wondered just when she should let – or even if she should tell – Arthur that her feelings for him had changed._

_-x-_

_As the sun set in the distance, Arthur looked out over his kingdom from the balcony of his room._ _It had been six months since he'd been crowned and he still felt out of place._ _He'd spent most of his life as a commoner and now he was royalty._ _It had certainly been a steep learning curve for him._ _He rested his arms against the balcony and looked down into the courtyard._ _He noticed that_ _Guinevere was sat talking to Rula. He sighed as he looked at his childhood friend._ _Since his counsellors had been talking to him about a marriage and a way to secure the Pendragon line, he'd noticed that his feelings for Guinevere had shifted. They had kept talking about the various ladies of court or of far flung kingdoms that would make for a suitable wife and all he could think was that he didn't want any of them. It had been then that he realised he was rejecting these women almost instantly because they weren't her. After that, everything that had confused him in recent weeks had seemed to finally make some form of sense. However, he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it._ _At least not without feeling guilty for falling for the love of his best friend's life._ _With a last glance at her, he turned around and walked back into his room, certain that sleep was far off._

* * *

Gold sighed heavily as looked at Belle's sleeping form. She had a way of calming – and sometimes even quieting – his inner thoughts when they got too dark. Or when he felt tempted to give into his darker impulses. He stroked back her hair, and hoped she knew he was there looking after her, even if she couldn't interact with him. He settled back into the high backed chair that he had placed by her bedside.

“I wish you were here Belle,” he sighed. “Its so hard to fight the temptation to give into darker impulses. Just the other day, I was offered the chance to become the dark one again. I turned it down of course, but I was tempted,” he paused as he looked around the room. “The thought of you, kept me from accepting the deal. The trouble is, I can feel myself weakening,” he looked at her sleeping form. “And I fear the longer I'm apart from you, the longer you're trapped in that horrible fiery room, the harder it is going to be to resist that temptation. But I promise you Belle, I will fight hard to make sure I don't give in. And I promise I will find a way to wake you up.”

Gold pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he stood up and left the room. He had come across several more books when he couldn't sleep the previous evening and had read through them as he researched new ways to wake up Belle without managing to aggravate the curse that Zelena had put upon her.

-x-x-x-x-

As she buttoned up her shirt, Regina threw a glance over her shoulder at Robin who was making no attempts to hide the fact that he was blatantly checking her out. She gave him a smirk which he returned. Her thoughts returned to a time not that long ago when they had spent a night down here, wrapped up in each other's arms. She knew exactly what part of their night he was remembering, she hadn't been able to look in the mirror in her main hidden room without blushing furiously and feeling a warmth engulf her entire being.

“I certainly missed that these past couple of nights,” Regina smiled as she sauntered towards him. Her smile fell. “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Robin frowned.

“We could have spared ourselves some hurt if I had just listened to you instead of disappearing.”

Robin gave her a soft smile. “Given the circumstances, I can understand why you reacted like you did. I think anyone in your position would have done the same.”

“Even if it hurt the three people they love most in the world?"

“Even then,” Robin smiled as he kissed her lightly. “But we understood. Even Roland,” Robin paused as his hand moved from Regina's hair to her cheek. “Though I think you may have to read him many bedtime stories tonight to make it up to him.”

Regina chuckled lightly, as did Robin. “I think it's time I went home to them.”

“I quite agree,” Robin smiled, he entwined his hand with hers. “Come on, let's go home.”

Regina smiled at him and they walked out of the vault hand in hand, both feeling more at peace than they had in the past couple of days.

* * *

_Once again, Arthur found her sat on a rock beside Lake Ogwen. It seemed that whenever she was trying to process things or just wanted some quiet reflection, this was were she came. Arthur did have to wonder why, this was the place that they had come to create a memorial of sorts to Lancelot. Though he supposed it was something to do with the fact that this was probably where she felt closest to her fallen love. He noticed that she was deep in thought and knew that just walking over to her might startle her. He coughed lightly in the hopes that she would realise that he was there. It had the desired affect, and she turned to look at him, eyes wide._

“ _Sorry,” he said with a sheepish smile. “I just didn't want to startle you. Though, I think I may have done that anyway.”_

“ _Just a little,” she replied with a small smile, as he sat on a rock beside her. “So what brings you out here?”_

_Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “Actually, I was hoping to talk to you.”_

“ _About what?”_

_Arthur took a deep breath and met her gaze. “Well, my counsellors were talking about securing the Pendragon line and how a royal marriage would help that,” he paused as he noticed a strange look pass across Guinevere's eyes. “And all I could think about was the fact that, I was rejecting them because they weren't you. I don't know when my feelings for you turned from friendship to something more, I just know that they have.”_

_Guinevere stared at him in shock, unable to process what was actually going through her mind at that moment. “Arthur...”_

“ _It's okay,” he interrupted, certain that she was about tell him that this was the way to ruin their decades long friendship. “I know I've just made things awkward between us and I'm not asking if you'd be queen, I just...actually, I don't know why I did really.”_

_Guinevere got up off of her rock and moved over to the one that he was sat on. She placed a hand over his. “I wasn't going to say anything of the sort. Actually I was going to say that I've been feeling the same way.”_

_Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he looked at her, a curious look on his face. “You do?”_

_Guinevere gave him a small smile and nodded. “I do. I just didn't know how to deal with it. Especially when I consider the guilt I feel. As though I'm betraying Lancelot's memory,” she looked down, unsure of how Arthur would react to this particular piece of information._

“ _I've been feeling the same,” Arthur sighed. “Lancelot was a good man, the best I ever knew and this just feels...”_

“ _I know,” Guinevere interrupted. She took a deep breath and remembered the words that Rula had said to her, a couple of weeks previously. “But I think, that if he was here, and he knew our feelings for each other had changed. He'd be happy for us. He'd want us to be happy and not feel guilty about it.”_

“ _You're a wise woman.”_

“ _I am,” Guinevere nodded before she shook her head. “I'm really not. That was Rula's verdict when I spoke to her. She_ _helped me work through a lot.”_

“ _She's a good friend,” Arthur smiled. “So, may I spirit you away for the day tomorrow?”_

_Guinevere gave him a shy smile, before she nodded. “You may,” she studied him closely for a moment before she looked away._

“ _What is it?”_

_Guinevere ducked her head. “Would it be terribly forward of me to kiss you right now?”_

“ _Not at all,” Arthur smiled as he leaned closer. Guinevere leaned in at the same time, and_ _their lips met in a sweet kiss._

* * *

No sooner had she walked through the front door of the house than she was tackled by both Henry and Roland. She was thankful for Robin stood behind her, otherwise she probably would have been bowled backwards from the sheer force of their hug. If she had to guess, Emma had probably sent them a message to say that they had found her and they were on their way back. She looked over the top of Henry's head to see Snow watching the reunion with watery eyes.

“I missed you,” Roland said as he clutched her leg tightly.

“I've missed you too,” she smiled as she dropped a kiss to the top of his curls.

“I drew you a picture!” Roland exclaimed excitedly as he pulled away from her and ran towards the kitchen where he'd left his drawing.

Henry also broke away from the hug, and stood giving his mother the once over. “I'm glad you're back,” he gave her a small smile. “Next time Zelena lies to you. Maybe speak to Robin first.”

Regina rolled her eyes slightly and nodded. As Henry turned around and walked in the same direction that Roland had. As they also followed their boys, she was very aware of Robin reassuringly rubbing small circles against the small of her back, steadying her even now. The minute they appeared in the kitchen, Roland hopped off of his stool and held out the piece of card. She took it off of him and looked at it, making a show of appraising it fully. She took in the shape that was supposed to be their home, with the various figures that represented herself, Robin, Roland and Henry.

“I love it,” she smiled.

Roland beamed widely at the praise, before he threw his arms around her once again. This time, Regina crouched down and picked him up so that he was sat on her hip, his head nestled in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Henry smiled at the scene, as Emma slung an arm around his shoulders.

“I'm so relieved they found you,” Snow said. “I dread to think what would've happened if Nimue and Zelena had gotten to you before you did.”

Regina's eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

Snow's eyes widened as she turned to look at Robin. “You didn't tell her?”

“I didn't get the chance,” Robin said sheepishly, while Regina blushed. Snow shook her head slightly as she figured out what had happened. He sighed before he turned to look at Regina fully. “It would appear that they've got the amulet that Merlin trapped the darkness in.”

“What?”

“They haven't done anything with it yet,” Emma replied. “They tried to get Gold to join them, to become the Dark One, but he refused them. We thought they might forcibly put it into you. Especially as Zelena seemed to want you isolated.”

Unconsciously, Regina moved a fraction closer towards Robin. The thought of being made to become the Dark One, sending a shiver down her spine. She smiled inwardly as she felt Robin's hold tighten slightly.

The harsh tone of Emma's phone caused them all to turn to face her. She fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and pressed the answer button.

“What is it?” Snow asked cautiously as Emma hung up. Her daughter's face betraying nothing about what the person on the other end had said.

“That was Tinkerbell. She said that Blue's finished the memory potion and is about to give it to Arthur. She reckons we'd want to be there.”

-x-x-x-x-

Nimue approached the mansion with some caution. She had felt it when Blue had lifted the enchantment on Merlin. Since then, she'd known it would be unwise to go after him again. Especially if the heroes were on alert. However, her mole had informed her that there was no one at the mansion currently. It was just her, Arthur and Merlin. Though that should filled her with a measured amount of confidence, it didn't. She wouldn't put it past Merlin to have some sort of hidden trap within the mansion, designed specifically for her. As she drew near, she noticed both Blue and Tinkerbell stood on the porch, their eyes narrowed in her direction.

“Don't make me blast you aside,” Nimue sighed.

Tinkerbell scoffed. “I'd like to see you try.”

Nimue raised her wand, but it was thrown out of her hand by a gust of wind. She turned her head to see Regina and Emma stood side by side, their hands outstretched. Behind them were Snow, David, Killian and Robin.

“So, they found you then?” Nimue said as she looked directly at Regina.

“Did you think they wouldn't?” Regina replied.

“Oh I expected them to,” Nimue shrugged. “I just didn't think it would be this soon. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to stop the king from taking that memory potion.”

“I don't think so,” Emma said as she and Regina raised their hands and sent a blast of magic in her direction. While it wasn't enough to defeat her, it was certainly enough to give knock her back enough so that they could get inside the mansion without interference from her.

Once they were inside the mansion, the pair put a temporary protection spell around the mansion. It wouldn't last that long but would give them enough time to give Arthur the potion, learn what had happened in Camelot and form at least a vague plan of attack against the two witches.

* * *

_A gentle breeze flowed around the glade as the couple enjoyed their picnic. With Arthur's duties increasing as the weeks went on, finding time for the two of them to just be alone was starting to get hard to find. However, they'd always managed to sneak away, even if for an hour two where all they did was ride their horses down to the lake and back again. Today though, he'd managed to secure them a whole afternoon away from the castle. Guinevere had wondered if that was what the shouting from the council chambers had been about earlier that day. She hadn't heard everything that had been said, but the tone of Arthur's voice – muffled as it had been through the heavy wooden door – had told her that he wasn't pleased with whatever he was being told in that moment. The thought that it had been to do with her had crossed her mind. His council hadn't exactly been thrilled with her as the woman that the King had chosen to court. While they applauded her role in helping Arthur take back the Kingdom, she hadn't been the image they'd had in mind for a potential queen of Camelot. Yet every time they suggested he set her aside for someone else, Arthur had refused. He may be depend on them for guidance, but that didn't mean that he would take their advice, especially if it conflicted with what he felt was the right thing to do._

_Arthur looked around the glade. He'd always loved coming here, even as a young boy. He remembered the first time that Elena had brought him out here. He'd spent hours running around, and as the years had gone on, he'd brought both Guinevere and Lancelot out here. They had spent many days out here until the sun had long set behind the hills. He turned back and smiled at Guinevere who was leaning back on the blanket, using her elbows to keep her propped up. He took a deep breath and sat down beside her, pulling out a small pouch from the basket._

“ _I did have an ulterior motive for bringing us out here.”_

_Guinevere smiled as she straightened up. “I figured that out. Normally it's a picnic by the lake, not here.”_

_Arthur laughed at her straight to the point nature. He fished out the small topaz ring from the pouch, and placed it in the palm of his hand. “My darling Guinevere, will you marry me?” Guinevere's face split into a beaming smile, before she threw her arms around him. “Is that a yes?” Arthur chuckled._

_Guinevere pulled back and gave him a small smile. “Of course its a yes. Yes, with all of my heart.” Her smile turned watery as he slipped the ring onto her finger and they sealed their promise with a kiss._

_-x-_

_Guinevere fiddled with the sleeves of the deep purple gown she currently wore. It had gold thread woven throughout the seams, as well as intricate patterns marking the edge of the sleeves and the hem of the wide skirt. Over her shoulders, was a white fur cloak with golden clasps. She had always found the ceremonial cloaks to be burdensome items, and knew Arthur agreed with her. Still, it was tradition and even though they had wanted something that spoke to them, today was all about tradition._

_The wooden doors to the throne room were flung open as a trumpeter signalled her entrance. She straightened herself up and began to walk, her gaze straight ahead, ignoring everything that was around her. The only things she focused on were the two thrones on the raised dais, and Arthur who was stood awaiting her. His red ceremonial cloak standing out against the panelling of the room. His golden crown, nestled securely on his head._

_As she reached the end of the aisle, Guinevere felt the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach suddenly become a lot heavier than before. Though she didn't know why, the abbot had blessed their union earlier. This coronation was merely the formality. She looked up at Arthur who gave her a small reassuring smile. Guinevere knelt down on the small cushion and stared straight ahead keeping her back straight. He picked up the emerald encrusted golden crown and held it up._

_When he spoke his voice rang out across the throne room. “By the sacred powers vested in me. I crown you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot.” He placed the crown on her head and the room burst into applause._

_She took the hand that Arthur held out and allowed him to help her up. He led her up the remaining steps of the dais and turned her around so that she was facing him. He leaned in and kissed her. It lasted a fraction longer than was probably proper, but neither minded that much. When they broke apart, Arthur turned so that both of them were stood looking out over the room and their subjects._

“ _Long live the Queen!”_

* * *

Merlin led the group into the sitting room where Guinevere and Arthur were already situated. While Guinevere was sat in one of the high backed chairs, Arthur paced the floor beside the window. Both looked up – and in Arthur's case, stopped his pacing – as they noticed the people that had just walked in. Arthur smiled at them, though it dimmed slightly as he took in the pensive looks on their faces.

“What is it?”

Blue stepped forward, a vial held tight in her grasp. “We've finished the memory potion. It's ready for you to take. If you're still willing to do so.”

“And you're sure this will work?” Arthur asked as he looked at the vial that Blue held out.

She nodded. “It should. We've worked out the amounts, and the minute we can verify it works, my sisters will be able to make the larger batch for all your people.”

Arthur nodded in understanding and took the vial, drinking the contents in one gulp. After a few moments of no reaction, he felt dozens of memories assaulting his senses. After a few seconds, he gasped, all of his memories were now restored.

“Well?” Regina asked as she looked at the king. She wondered what his memories would tell them about Nimue and Zelena's plan and what they hoped to achieve. They watched as his eyes slid from them to Guinevere who was stood at the edge of the room, a look on her face that could easily be interpreted as nerves. But not nerves for her husband. Regina instantly recognised the look that had crossed his face, and understood.

“I remember,” he replied. “I remember everything that happened after you left. The first thing you should know, is that that's not Guinevere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of two scenes, the entire next chapter is a flashback and you'll see what happened in the day that passed between our heroes leaving Camelot, and Arthur, Guinevere and the rest of Camelot arriving in Storybrooke. It will hopefully answer some questions. It will also be the shortest chapter to date.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	17. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what happened in Camelot, between team Storybrooke leaving at the end of chapter 7 and prior to the Camelot residents arriving in Storybrooke, at the end of chapter 8.

“ _Well?” Regina asked as she looked at the king. She wondered what his memories would tell them about Nimue and Zelena's plan and what they hoped to achieve. They watched as his eyes slid from them to Guinevere who was stood at the edge of the room, a look on her face that could easily be interpreted as nerves. But not nerves for her husband. Regina instantly recognised the look that had crossed his face, and understood._

“ _I remember,” he replied. “I remember everything that happened after you left. The first thing you should know, is that that's not Guinevere.”_

The group stared at Arthur in shock, their gazes travelling between both halves of the couple. No one could quite believe what the king was saying. They had all met Guinevere, either in Camelot, or here in Storybrooke. They had felt nothing was amiss with her, even Merlin had been unable to detect any sign that she wasn't who she said she was.

Guinevere shook her head. “Arthur, what are you saying. Of course it's me.”

Arthur pushed her away slightly as she tried to touch him. “You can't be. You died in my arms.”

If they were shocked before, that was nothing compared to the electric shock that went through the group at that statement. Before anyone could query it though, a plume of green smoke appeared revealing Zelena.

“Oh, is our little game over?” she asked, looking upset, but everyone could tell she really wasn't. “Shame, though Nimue and I had hoped it would last a little longer.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well sister dear,” Zelena began, pulling out a heart from the pocket of her dress. “I'm talking about this.”

“Who's heart is that?”

Zelena waved her hand and Guinevere disappeared leaving Merida in her place.

“I'm so sorry,” Merida cried looking around the room. “I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice.”

“Well, this has been fun, but I've got plans to see to,” Zelena sighed. “Ta ta,” she said vanishing herself and Merida in a plume of green smoke.

Everyone stared at the spot in shock before looking back at Arthur. Killian broke the silence first, asking the question on everyone's lips. “What the hell happened in Camelot?”

* * *

_Camelot. Two weeks ago_

_Merlin nodded at him one last time, before he followed Regina through the portal. Emma sent a last blast of magic towards one of the soldiers before she walked through the portal, Killian hurrying after her. Both Arthur and Guinevere watched as the portal closed and breathed a sigh of relief._

_Though he was still, a little hurt that Merlin had left, Arthur was left in no doubt that he would see the great sorcerer again before too long. He looked down at his right hand which had tingled, he smiled as he saw that Excalibur was now in his hands, and once again whole. With a renewed sense of hope, Arthur turned back to the battle._

“ _We end this now,” he said looking over Guinevere. She nodded at him, and raised her sword as they ran towards the throng, cutting down enemies wherever they could. While Guinevere took on two soldiers at the same time, Arthur took advantage of Nimue's distraction to grab hold of the chalice that was set on the low wall. He moved it so that it was no longer stood upright and ran his sword through it, blood dripping out and spreading across the ground. He raised Excalibur and stabbed it through the centre of the chalice. Almost immediately the skeleton army dropped their weapons and fell to the floor, turning to dust before their eyes._

“ _No!” Nimue cried as she realised what was happening._

“ _It's over Nimue, you've lost.”_

_Nimue smiled. “You might have won this fight, but the battle is just beginning. I've still got one last card to play.”_

_Before they could ask just what it was that, Nimue had in mind. Rula appeared out of thin air. Arthur sighed in relief, she had always been a good fighter with or without her magic. He did wonder where she had been for most of the battle but she was here now, and that was what mattered. As she sensed the king's eyes on her, Rula turned and looked in Arthur's direction with a smile – that to both him and Guinevere looked distinctly feral – before she raised a hand and snapped the necks of two Knights of Camelot._

“ _Rula, what are you doing?” Guinevere yelled, she was appalled that her friend could do something like that._

_"Ah, so glad you could join us,” Nimue smirked. Guinevere, Arthur, Elyan and Gwaine looked at the woman in shock as she moved to stand beside Nimue as though she'd always been part of her side._

“ _We trusted you!” Arthur exclaimed. “Merlin told us you would help us, that we could trust you! And all this time, you've been working for her? How could you do this to us?”_

_Rula shrugged. “It's simple really. I'm not Rula.”_

_They stared at the two women in shock. When no one could manage to find the words, Rula reached up and twisted the pendant that she wore around her neck. They watched as blonde hair turned to red, and porcelain skin became even more translucent. “The name's Zelena.”_

“ _What happened to Rula?” Gwaine asked._

_Nimue waved a hand. “She tried to resist us, but in the end we had ways of making her talk.”_

_-x-_

“Then I'll keep silent,” Rula replied defiantly. She had studied under Merlin. Not only had he taught her many spells, he had shared much of his knowledge of the future with her.

Nimue glanced over at Zelena and gave her a small nod. Zelena walked towards Rula, her hand outstretched. She knelt down in front of Rula and gave her a malicious smile. She reached forward and pulled out the heart.

“What was that you were saying about keeping silent?” Nimue laughed as Zelena gave the heart a small squeeze. “Now, tell us what you know.”

Thanks to some lessons from Merlin, Rula was able to resist for longer than she thought was possible. Every squeeze felt like a vice and as her vision started to become nothing more than a pinprick Rula was glad for the relief of death that would soon come.

“She's rather tough isn't she?” Zelena laughed.

“Not for much longer,” Nimue commented as she took the heart from Zelena's hand. She gave it a tight squeeze before she raised it to her lips. “Now tell us what we need to know, so that Zelena can convince them she's you.”

_-x-_

“ _You know it was a shame we had to kill her,” Nimue sighed, the very picture of false sadness. She turned to face Zelena. “Maybe, we should have kept the body for her friends. She made a very pretty corpse. Though I imagine after three years she'd have decomposed beyond all recognition.”_

_Guinevere glared at the two women, unable to understand why they would do something like this. She had been taken in by Zelena's lies, confided in her, her deepest thoughts and worries. She didn't know just what had been used as ammunition in Nimue's quest for power. She felt anger burn deep within her. Guinevere ran towards the witches, her sword raised, she may never get another chance to take them down and she was willing to take it. A flick of Nimue's wrist sent the queen flying backwards until she landed with a dull thud against the fountain._

“ _You'll pay for that,” Arthur snarled as Elyan and Gwaine rushed over to help the queen._

“ _I don't think I will,” Nimue smiled. “We'll be back soon, and then we'll see just how well you do without help from Merlin.”_

_Arthur prepared to swing his sword but it met nothing but air as Nimue and Zelena vanished in a cloud of blue smoke. The final strains of the battle, faded into background noise, as Arthur hurried over to where Guinevere still lay motionless. He knelt down beside her, and brushed some hair out of her eyes while he waited for her to come around._

“ _What are we going to tell the others?” Elyan asked. “About Rula...Zelena,” he corrected with a shake of his head._

“ _The truth,” Arthur sighed. “It's what our people deserve.”_

_Elyan nodded, before he and Gwaine stood up. They would find the other Knights of Camelot and round up their people so that they could learn the truth about what had happened here today. He moved her head into his lap, rolling his eyes as the rain started to fall. Her head shifted in his lap, and he looked down at her, watching as her eyes fluttered open._

“ _W-what happened?”_

“ _They got away,” Arthur replied, his eyes scanned the debris in the courtyard for any sign that they might still be around. “But I imagine we've not seen the last of them, and when we see them again, we'll be ready.”_

_-x-x-x-x-_

_The calm was disturbed by the ripples as the small boat made its way across the vast expanse of water. It was times like this that Merida was glad the kingdom of Camelot was only a boat ride away. Even if they hadn't been of any help in recent years – though from what she'd heard Cenred hadn't exactly been the kind to help others – the fact that they were close neighbours was advantageous._

“ _So, how did you learn that Nimue killed your father?” Mulan asked._

“ _From Macintosh,” Merida replied. “I was talking to him about the battle as I'd just finished looking through my father's journals from before the battle. He mentioned a witch he'd seen on the battlefield assisting our enemies. I described the woman I'd seen kill my father. He said that was her, and her name was Nimue,” she added. “Ever since my arrow missed its mark, and failed to kill her before she killed my father I had sworn to kill her. Now I'm going to do just that.”_

_Dorothy frowned. “Isn't there an easier way? Do you really have to resort to killing someone?”_

_Merida glared at the newcomer. “The Clans live by the code of an eye for an eye. I don't relish the idea of killing her, but I'll do it. If you don't like it, swim back to Dun Broch and don't come back again.”_

_Mulan and Ruby shared a look as they watched the two women glare at each other. Ruby placed a hand on Dorothy's leg in the hopes that it would calm her down, at least until they weren't cramped together in a wooden boat. Thankfully, though they were spare any more comments as they noticed the white turrets of Camelot appear in the distance._

“ _Not much further now,” Mulan commented, with a tight smile. Like Ruby, there was a part of her that hoped once they were out of the boat and on dry land, the tension would die down a little._

_Within the hour, they had reached the shores of Camelot, just as dawn had started to appear on the horizon. As predicted the tension had started to bubble up while they had been on the boat had started to dissipate. However, to prevent further tensions arising between Merida and Dorothy, Ruby made sure that she and Dorothy walked a few steps behind Mulan and Merida._

_-x-x-x-x-_

_Zelena paced the floor of the ruins. It had been several hours since her deception had been unveiled to the King and Queen of Camelot and they had done nothing to continue on with their plans. They had just disappeared without even a hint as to what their next steps would be. It was bad enough that her sister and the others from Storybrooke had already left so she hadn't had the chance to get one over on her. She'd thought that by breaking the wand it would stop them leaving, but Merlin had found them another way to leave the realm. Zelena turned around and walked another length of the room._

_Nimue looked up from the book she had been looking through. “Could you stop that?”_

“ _Well maybe if you told me what our next move was I wouldn't need to pace.” Zelena replied. “You promised me revenge and I've still not got it. My sister's gone back to Storybrooke. Merlin got freed. What do we do now?”_

_Nimue gave her a small smile. “No need to worry, I've got everything in hand,” she palced the book to one side and waved a hand. A large, sturdy pewter cauldron appeared out of thin air._

“ _We're going to make a potion?” Zelena scoffed._

“ _Not exactly,” Nimue replied. “Take a look inside.”_

_Zelena walked over to the cauldron and looked at the ingredients that were stacked inside it. She looked up in shock._

“ _Tell me Zelena,” Nimue commented meeting Zelena's gaze head on. “What do you know of the Dark Curse?”_

_-x-x-x-x-_

_The sun was low in the sky as Arthur walked out onto the balcony of his room. It had been an extremely sleepless night. Most of the night had been spent tossing and turning. Every time he had tried to sleep, he'd had vivid dreams of Rula screaming for help with him and Guinevere powerless to help before she turned into Zelena who laughed cruelly at their anguish. Eventually, he had given up any hope of sleep, and had laid staring up at the canopy of the bed, while Guinevere slept soundly beside him. At least it looked soundly, Arthur had no way to know if she was being haunted by bad dreams too. When he'd seen the room start to lighten, he had climbed out of bed and walked outside._

_As he looked out over his kingdom, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the low wall. The early morning breeze gently played with the short strands of his hair and served to blow away a few of the cobwebs that still circled around his mind. A hand came to rest between his shoulder blades. He turned and gave Guinevere a soft smile as he noticed her stood there. He straightened himself up, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side, her head came to rest on his shoulder. Neither said a word as they stood in silence and watched as the kingdom began to prepare for the day ahead._

“ _How long?”_

_Arthur turned his head slightly to look at Guinevere with a small frown. “How long what?”_

_Guinevere straightened herself up and sighed. “How long do you think she was masquerading as Rula? How did we not know sooner?”_

_Arthur shook his head. “I don't know. Maybe if we'd have known sooner we could have saved her. Maybe we could have avoided all of this,” he sighed as he indicated the destruction that still littered the courtyard. Not to mention the vast funeral pyre at the far end of the courtyard that still had a few tendrils of smoke coming from it. There had been several casualties during the battle the previous night, they hadn't had a chance to take them all to Lake Ogwen and entrust their spiritual journey's to the Lady of the Lake, so they had had to do it in a corner of Camelot's main courtyard._

“ _Would it have made a difference though?” Guinevere asked. “We've long been aware of Nimue's thirst for power. Even if she hadn't had someone take the place of Rula, she'd probably have found another way. Even when he was a tree, Merlin was still warning you against her in case she returned.”_

_Arthur frowned. “So you think this would have happened regardless?”_

“ _Part of me does,” Guinevere replied with a sad smile. “But that's the same small part of me that's saying I shouldn't feel guilty.”_

“ _But you do,” Arthur commented. Both knew it wasn't meant as a question. Both were well aware that they should have known sooner that something wasn't right with Rula, that she had been replaced with someone else. Even Merlin hadn't picked up on it. Somehow that knowledge hurt more than anything else._

_The two slipped back into silence as morning dawned fully over Camelot. Later they would head back inside, dress for the day and hold council. But for now, the pair were content to just stand and enjoy the silence, especially when one considered that the next few days would probably be extremely hectic._

_-x-x-x-x-_

_For years now, the round table had stood in the centre of the council chambers as a symbol. A symbol of the resistance and how they had worked together. It had rarely been used since it had been moved from the ruin's they had operated from – Arthur hadn't wanted to invoke memories of the not so distant past – Camelot's council much preferring to meet at a smaller long table. Today however, every seat was taken as Arthur, Guinevere and his Knights discussed how they were to proceed. Especially if Nimue declared war on the kingdom. Arthur sat in his chair and glanced around the table. Guinevere – as always – was sat on his right, while Gwaine and Elyan sat to his left. If he closed his eyes, Arthur could almost pretend that it was like the old days. However, there were blank spaces where Lancelot and Rula had once sat._

“ _Have we any idea as to where they might be hiding out?” Gwaine asked as he looked around the table._

“ _The ruins of Ennismere Abbey are a potential hideout,” Elyan replied. “I remember stories from when I was younger that warned me off of going there. My mother always said it was the place where evil was born.”_

“ _Your mother had a way with stories,” Leon muttered earning a swift kick under the table from Gwaine._

“ _There may actually be some truth in that,” Guinevere commented. “Rumour has it that Nimue trained Morgana under those very arches.”_

_Arthur nodded. “Okay, that's one place, where else?”_

_Leon looked across the table at Arthur. “When our friends from Storybrooke were here, I helped Lady Belle with some of the books she was carrying. One was Merlin's old diary, it mentioned the location of what was once a druid village near the border, Oxleigh. If she was trained by the druids.”_

“ _Then she may also be there,” Arthur commented, picking up Leon's train of thought. He looked around the table at his Knights. “We'll send out two scouting parties within the hour to each location. They may yield no results but its somewhere to start.”_

_The Knights nodded in response and began to talk amongst themselves as they tried to figure out just who would be going where. The low hum of chatter broke off as the doors to the council chambers opened wide and banged against the wall. Arthur stood up from his chair as he took in his manservant Grif's harried demeanour._

“ _What is it?”_

“ _There was a loud bang from the throne room sire, and there appears to be smoke coming from the gaps in the doors.”_

_Arthur stood up and hurried off, followed by Guinevere and the Knights. They walked down the corridor, and hurried down the staircase until the reached the grand room. Arthur flung open the doors to the throne room and frowned as they saw Zelena and Nimue stood beside a large, black cauldron. They had destroyed the thrones, leaving nothing but gnarled golden lumps, the occasional bit of red from the velvet cushions. The cauldron itself was smoking lightly, green and purple tendrils gently twisting into the air. It was giving off a faintly malevolent scent, one that made you not want to get too close to it. Though Arthur had no idea as to what potion they were concocting – and why they were doing it in the throne room of Camelot – but there was no doubt in his mind that it would bode ill for all of Camelot's residents._

“ _I wondered how long it would be before you found us,” Nimue smiled as she walked down the steps of the dais towards him. “We've been here for most of the night.”_

“ _Then you won't mind leaving,” Arthur said as he glared at the two women._

“ _Oh come now, we can't leave,” Zelena laughed. “Not when the fun is about to begin. You see, we're preparing something that's going to give myself and Nimue, exactly what we want.”_

“ _And what's that?” Guinevere asked._

“ _That would be telling,” Nimue replied. “But soon, we,” she indicated herself and Zelena, before pointing towards Arthur and his friends. “You. And everyone else in this kingdom are going to find themselves somewhere else.”_

_Guinevere frowned. “That sounds like the exact same thing that Regina did many years ago.”_

“ _It is,” Zelena nodded. “My sister always did have a flare for the dramatics. But you see there's just one little snag.”_

“ _To enact it properly, it requires the heart of the thing you love most. And sadly neither of us have that to hand. But that, your highness,” Nimue said looking at the king. “Is something that you can help us with.”_

_Arthur scoffed, watching as the Knights moved closer to the two women, in the hopes of overpowering them. “And why would we help you? After everything you have done to our friends, our families. This whole Kingdom.”_

_Zelena flicked her wrists and sent the knight's flying backwards. “Oh, we knew you wouldn't willingly help us. But thankfully, you don't need to be willing.”_

_Zelena and Nimue shared a look before they reached forward and plunged their hands into Guinevere and Arthur's chests. Nimue smiled as she tightened the grip on Guinevere's heart momentarily, watching as Guinevere gasped for breath._

“ _You know what to do dear,” Nimue said._

_Zelena nodded. “Retrieve your wife's heart, then go stand beside the cauldron." Arthur walked as in a daze towards Nimue and took the glowing red heart from Nimue's hand, before he walked to stand beside the cauldron. "Now, crush it.”_

_Arthur's eyes widened and he tried to fight against the control. “Never.”_

“ _I don't liked that word,” Zelena said. “Crush. It.”_

_Arthur locked eyes with Guinevere, silently conveying how much he didn't want to do this. She gave him a watery smile, knowing how much he was battling the mind control. “I'm sorry my love.”_

“ _I love you,” Guinevere said walking over to him. Arthur smiled at her, before he leaned in and kissed her for the last time._

“ _I love you too.”_

“ _Crush it.”_

_Arthur closed his eyes as he held the heart over the cauldron, he didn't want to see the light leave his wife's eyes. He tightened his grip on her heart, feeling it crack between his fingers as it slowly turned to dust. He opened his fist and the dust that was once her beating heart trickled into the potion. Arthur looked down at his wife she lay on the floor. If he didn't know the truth he'd say she was sleeping._

_As the smoke began to start billowing wildly, big plumes of purple and blue rising up from the cauldron, Arthur collapsed onto the floor beside his wife. He wiped the gritty remains of her heart onto his tunic, before he pulled Guinevere close. Though he knew it was a fruitless attempt, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. He was well aware of the tears that had begun to fall and were currently landed on the fabric of Guinevere's dress. Though he worried what the coming curse would mean for his subjects, Arthur found that he was more focused on the fact that whatever happened was all built upon the death of his wife._

_-x-x-x-x-_

_Sir Gregory hurried out of the castle and into the courtyard. Though it was mostly deserted, several people milled around. They were either cleaning up, or talking in small groups. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he intended to do, but he needed to warn them somehow. If they were all in the same place then maybe when they got to wherever they were about to be transported to, they would at least be together and not scattered all over the place. If he still had the key, he was fairly certain he could have got some of them into the land of untold stories. However, he'd lost that long ago, and he wasn't entirely sure how many would be able to go through it. Footsteps made him turn around and he noticed his sister Clara running towards him._

“ _What's going on?” she asked. “No one in the castle is sure of anything. They're saying the queen's been killed.”_

_Gregory nodded sadly, and Clara clasped a hand over her mouth. “Look, Clara, I don't really have time to explain everything. Something is about to happen. Something bad, I'm not entirely sure what. We need to get as many as we can within these walls.”_

_Clara nodded. “I'll get the other handmaidens to help me. Be safe.”_

_Gregory nodded at her, and watched as she ran off. Gregory turned around and hurried off to let other people know to get inside the castle. He didn't know how much time was left, he just hoped that there was enough time to get as many residents as possible to safety._

_-x-_

_As they reached the edge of the woods, the high walls of Camelot loomed over them. Before they could walk forward though, they noticed the ominous green and purple glow that appeared to be coming from all around it._

“ _What do you think it is?” Merida asked._

“ _Nothing good,” Ruby replied. “I've seen that same glow before, someone's enacting the dark curse.”_

“ _The same one that took you to Storybrooke in the first place?” Mulan asked. Ruby nodded. “Then we best get Nimue before they disappear.”_

_Merida, Dorothy and Ruby nodded their agreement and ran towards the open gates of the castle._

_-x-x-x-x-_

_As the smoke in the cauldron reached high levels, the green and purple smoke, slowly began to snake out of the cauldron. Nimue watched, eyes alight with glee, as it slithered across the floor and crept out the windows. Soon they would all be in a land where they could move about undetected. Of course, Nimue knew she'd have to find a way to deal with Merlin first. If anyone could sense what she was up to it would be him. She turned her attention back to Arthur who was still cradling the body of his wife._

“ _Do you really think you've won?” Arthur asked as he looked up at the two witches._

“ _Oh, there's no question about it, we have won,” Nimue replied. “You see, within this curse is a little drop of a forgetting potion. Enough so that your memories of the past day will be gone completely. The last thing you'll remember is your friends returning to Storybrooke. So you can't warn them.”_

“ _Why what do you plan to do?”_

_Zelena snorted. “Nothing that concerns you. Well, not yet anyway. We have to keep a little mystery after all. Even if you won't remember a thing.”_

“ _There she is!” Merida cried causing the two women to turn and face her. “That's the witch that killed my father.”_

“ _Merida,” Nimue smiled as she turned to face the red haired queen. “I wondered how long it would take you and your friends to find me.”_

_Rather than focus on the dark haired woman, Dorothy's eyes were drawn to the other woman stood beside the cauldron. The one that wore a feral smile when she caught Dorothy watching her._

“ _I thought you said she was dead,” she hissed at Ruby._

“ _She was. I remember Snow telling me what had happened in Zelena's jail cell,” Ruby frowned. “Clearly she found a way to cheat death.”_

“ _So it would seem,” Dorothy commented._

_Nimue's eyes travelled over the three women that were stood shoulder to shoulder with Merida. All with weapons of some form. “Poor Merida, so unworthy to be a queen she needs others to fight for her.”_

“ _They're here to help me, not fight instead of me.”_

“ _Is that so?” Nimue asked, she gave a nod to Zelena who sent Ruby, Dorothy and Mulan to the floor in a slump. The trio completely knocked out. “I'd like to see them help you know.”_

_Glaring at the woman, Merida readied her arrow and fired it in the woman's direction. A wave of Nimue's hand had the arrow dissolve into dust. “I'd think again if I was you. You can't beat me.”_

“ _What are we going to do with her?” Zelena asked._

_Nimue smiled maliciously. “Something delightful. I've known she was coming here for a few days now. It gave me time to plan. And if we want to keep ourselves hidden in Storybrooke we need to leave no loose ends. Guinevere was a loose end, but Merida can tie that one up for us.”_

“ _I won't.” Merida commented. “I won't do anything to help you.”_

“ _But you will though,” Nimue smiled as she pulled something out of her pocket. She waved a hand over the small hand held mirror and let Merida see for herself. Merida gasped as she took in the image of her mother, brothers, and lords Macintosh, Dingwall and MacGuffin locked in one of the dungeons of Dun Broch castle. “You see, if you don't do what we want you too. Your brothers will die. And so will your mother. And the only three people who could save them are powerless to do anything. So, what's it going to be?”_

_Merida hung her head, she knew there was little else she could do right now. She had no doubt in her mind that if she ran for it, Nimue would reach Dun Broch before she could, and her family would die._

“ _That's what I thought,” Nimue smiled. “But first I need a little bit of insurance,” she reached forward and took Merida's heart. “Now, I think you need a different look.”_

_The others watched as Nimue flicked her wrist and Merida transformed into Guinevere. If it hadn't been for Guinevere's body laying in Arthur's lap, they would have assumed that Guinevere was still alive. The anguished cry that Arthur gave at the sight, gave everyone pause. They weren't sure how they could find a way out of this before the curse hit them._

_Nimue laughed as she took in Arthur's distraught reaction to seeing Merida take the form of Guinevere. “Don't worry, soon it will be like none of this ever happened. You'll be happy and with your wife,” she indicated the woman stood beside her._

“ _I'll know that that's not Guinevere. Do you think I wouldn't know if my wife was replaced by an imposter? I've practically known her all of my life.”_

“ _You really won't,” Nimue shrugged. “You knew Rula a long time, yet you never knew she was an imposter. So why do you think you'll know it's not Guinevere. You won't even remember that you were the one who crushed her heart,” she turned to Zelena. “You better get back into character. Remember what you'll need to do.”_

_Zelena nodded. “This isn't my first rodeo.” Zelena twisted the pendant so that once again she took on the form of Rula. The small dose of memory potion clutched tight in her fist. As the curse swept over them, Zelena smiled as she thought about the plans that she had in regards to her sister and Rumplestiltskin._

_As the curse swept over them, Arthur gave a last glance towards his wife's body, he pressed his lips to her cold forehead. Though he knew what Nimue had said, as everything went black, he hoped that somehow he remembered the truth. Remembered that the woman stood in front of him wearing his wife's face, wasn't really Guinevere._

* * *

The room was deathly silent as Arthur finished his tale. The only sounds were that of the deep sobs that were spilling out of Arthur. Emma looked around the room, seeing shock on all of their faces, no doubt it was the same reflection on her face too. None of them could quite believe what had occurred in the twenty four hours between them leaving Camelot and Arthur and the other's arriving in Storybrooke. If they hadn't experienced such things for themselves before, they would think it was entirely unbelievable. No one really knew what to say, everything just seemed completely trite.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I'm so sorry.”

While Merlin provided a small measure of comfort to Arthur, the others turned away to give them some privacy.

“I can't imagine how that would feel,” Robin murmured, drawing Regina's attention. She frowned up at him, wondering just what he was getting at. “To have your memories return only to learn that you had been forced into crushing your wife's heart, after you've spent time believing her to be still alive.”

“No, I can't imagine that feeling either,” she replied. “Though I do know what it feels like to crush a loved one's heart.”

Robin didn't need to respond to her statement, he knew exactly what she was referring to. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side letting her bury her head against his shoulder. He trailed his hand across her back, giving her a small measure of comfort.

The sombre atmosphere was broken by the doors to the mansion banging open. They turned their heads towards the doors as the were also thrown open, with Mulan, Ruby and Dorothy walking into the room.

“What is it?” Snow asked as she took in the confused looks on their faces.

Ruby sighed and held up the piece of blue fabric. “We found it near the toll bridge, and I was tracking Merida. It led us here, but she's not.”

Snow shared a look with the others, before she looked back at the three women. “She was. It would appear, she's been a puppet of Nimue and Zelena since they arrived in Storybrooke.”

Dorothy frowned. “What do you mean by 'puppet'?”

“Nimue,” Arthur said looking up from the floor, letting them see the red rimmed eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. “Before we came to Storybrooke, she took Merida's heart and had her assume the form of Guinevere.”

“Why would she do that?” Mulan asked.

“Because they forced me to crush Guinevere's heart to enact the curse that brought us here.”

Before any of them could make a comment, a plume of green smoke arrived in the middle of the room, revealing Merida once the smoke had dissipated.

“Merida!” Mulan cried when she caught sight of her friend. She hurried over to her, but stopped suddenly as she instantly recognised the dead-eyed look in her eyes. Memories of when Aurora was being controlled by Cora came to the front of her mind.

“You have until sundown,” Merida said almost robotically. “Then it begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that answers a few questions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	18. Forgotten Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the combined residents of Storybrooke and Camelot take a final stand against Nimue and Zelena, and flashbacks reveal the hidden history of Regina and Zelena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While everything else in this chapter is new, the flashbacks take dialogue from 5x19 'Sisters'

_The sun shone through the window as the young girl picked up her doll and danced around the room. As usual, she was completely bored. Not to mention lonely. For some reason that she didn't quite understand, Regina never had any friends that came over to visit. Nor was she allowed to go and visit anyone. The only time she'd been introduced to someone had been when her mother had had invited the king of some far off realm to call on them, and she'd spent the afternoon playing with his youngest daughter. But that had been a couple of years back, since then she'd continually felt alone. At least I have one friend, she mused as she looked over the doll, which her daddy had said looked like her, but as a doll. She turned around at the sound of the door opening, and shrunk back a little when she saw her mother._

_Cora frowned as she noticed her daughter stood in a corner. “What are you doing in here?” she paused as she looked at the slight mismatched outfit Regina wore, “Regina, what are you doing?”_

_Regina held up her doll. “Isabella and I were just playing dress-up. Want to play with us?”_

“ _I'm sorry, my darling. I can't.” Cora replied, her tone full of faux motherly affection. “I have too much work to attend to.”_

“ _But you never have time to play.” Regina huffed_

_Cora sighed deeply. “Do you remember what I told you about when I was a child?”_

“ _You mean what it was like to be the miller's daughter?”_

_Cora smiled slightly. “Yes. I had to work in the mill all day wearing nothing but rags, but it taught me something important. The only person I could depend on was me. And once I learned that lesson, everything changed.”_

_Regina brightened and gave her a wide smile. “I'm happy you don't have to wear rags anymore,” she paused and looked up at her. “Maybe you can play with me later?”_

_Cora nodded. “You have your doll until then. I'll see you at supper.”_

_As her mother walked out of the room, Regina giggled slightly. It had been several weeks since she'd been able to get away without receiving some sort of punishment from her mother. She moved behind the desk and pulled open drawers as she looked for the finishing touch to her outfit. She gasped as her fingers brushed against the wooden box her mother kept her wand in. She'd seen her mother doing magic several times and had always been in awe of her. She opened the box and pulled out the wand, before she set Isabella against a small pile of books. She'd always wanted a sister, now maybe she could finally have one. She raised the wand and swished it the same way she had seen her mother do it. However, rather than turn animate the doll, the spell sent a tingle of electricity up her arm, as Regina found herself thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard._

_Cora ran back into her office, at the sound of a loud crash. She felt her blood run cold as she noticed Regina on the floor, not moving at all. She rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. “Regina! Oh, no. No, no.”_

" _What happened?” Henry asked as he came running into the room, having heard the same commotion._

“ _My wand.” Cora sighed as she noticed the long, thin object that lay a few feet away from Regina._

_Henry frowned. “But how? Don't you keep it protected by magic?”_

“ _Blood magic.” Cora snapped. “I locked it away to keep her safe from it, but I forgot the key.”_

“ _Can't you heal her?”_

_Cora shook her head, completely resigned. “My magic won't work, not when it's the cause of her pain. Her only chance would be someone close to her who hasn't harmed her.”_

_Henry looked at his unconscious daughter with a sad glance. “She has no other family, not with magic, anyway.”_

_Cora glanced over at her husband who continued to fuss over their daughter. He hadn't been entirely correct when he'd said that Regina had no other family with magic. There was someone that could help. Cora just prayed that the girl had magic, and was easy to find._

* * *

Once again, Granny's was a hive of activity. After Merida's proclamation, they had to call an emergency town meeting to prepare. They had no way of knowing what was going to happen or even how long it would last. As a result, Nova, Ashley and Aurora were taking the children to the convent where they could keep them safe until the battle was over. The rest of the town were either going into hiding or tooling up, ready to take a stand at the sorcerer's mansion. It had taken him a bit of convincing, but eventually they had gotten Henry to join the others at the convent. Though they knew he could hold his own in battle, they would much prefer that he was somewhere they knew he'd be safe rather than be constantly worrying about his safety the entire time. Henry hadn't responded well to being told that he wouldn't be involved at all, but both his moms would prefer him safe and annoyed at them, rather than injured during the coming fight.

As the sun inched lower, Regina sat on the table in the small area outside the diner, a hand trailing across the table top. She looked up at the sound of a chair being scraped back and gave Robin a small smile. As he moved his chair closer, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You alright?”

“I really don't know,” she replied. “By the end of the day, this town could be in ruins and I could be dead.”

“You can't think like that.”

“Can't I?” Regina scoffed. “My sister may just be about to get the one thing that she's always wanted.”

“Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't won't we?” Robin commented.

Regina frowned slightly as she looked up at him. “And just how do you propose we do that?”

“By not letting them win.”

Both turned their heads to see Snow stood in the doorway, Regina rolled her eyes at the interruption. “Time for another hope speech?”

“You like them really,” Snow commented with a small smile. “But no, no hope speech. Not this time. You beat Zelena before, you can easily do it again,” she added. “And this time, you'll have help from Emma, Merlin, Blue and Gold, if he shows up.”

-x-

Emma drummed her fingers against the counter as her eyes scanned the diner. Once again, the loyalty in the town, sparked a warmth inside of her. They'd only called a minor town meeting so that they could inform them of what was going to happen within the next few hours. Without having to be asked, many of the town had offered to help them in anyway they could. She looked up as the diner door opened and her mother, Regina and Robin walked back in. Emma only hoped that they'd all still be here to tell the tale tomorrow.

-x-x-x-x-

Gold walked up to his room, the book he'd found in the backroom of his shop, tucked under his arm. The other books that he'd been looking through hadn't provided him with much help, or guidance as to the best way to wake Belle up. This one though, he'd found it sitting beside an old jewellery box on a shelf at the front of the shop and it detailed a few ways of breaking curses or spells that were deemed 'unbreakable' or 'hard to break' with a whole section on sleeping curses. He had also noticed that the whole book had been written in magical ink and – after checking that there was nothing malicious in it – had prepared to use it wake Belle. Whatever was coming with Nimue and Zelena would be so much easier if he had Belle by his side.

He opened the book and flipped to the page he'd marked earlier. He looked at his sleeping wife and hoped it would only be a short while before he saw her looking up at him once more. He breathed in the ink for the spell and let it out in the direction of Belle's sleeping form. He watched as the ink settled over Belle before turning into a pale green haze that seeped into her body. Gold shifted his weight from leg to leg while he waited for it to work. After a few moments he saw no change in her condition. He looked back at the book to check the information that he'd read.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?”

Gold spun around to see Zelena stood beside the window, amusement written all over her face. “What do you know of this?” he asked, though he had a feeling he knew exactly what her involvement had been.

“Where do you think the book came from Rumple dear?” she asked.

“You put it here?”

Zelena nodded, a wide smile on her face. “A little something of my own concocting. Rather than wake her, that spell has made it even harder to wake her up. Every day that passes she falls deeper asleep, until, one day no amount of true love's kiss will work. She'll sleep forever.”

Deep anger he hadn't felt in years surged through him. He stalked towards Zelena, forgetting his promise to Belle to continually choose goodness. With one flick of her hand Zelena disappeared before Gold could reach her. He looked out of the window, trying to see if he could catch any glimpse of her. He looked back at Belle and vowed that by the end of the day Zelena would pay with her life for this latest scheme.

* * *

 _T_ _he cold wind felt bitter against her skin as she walked outside. They'd never had much money, so the majority of her clothes would have to be worn until they were almost unwearable. Underneath the threadbare gloves, Zelena felt her hands go numb as she carried the stacks of wood towards the holder. As she felt them start to slip from her grasp, she used her magic to magically stack them._

“ _What the hell do you think you're doing?”_

_Zelena jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He'd always terrified her, even when her mother had been alive. “Father, I'm sorry.”_

“ _Sorry?” he yelled. “I warned you about giving in to your wickedness. You want someone to see you? What would happen then?”_

“ _It won't happen again,” Zelena promised._

“ _That's right,” he nodded. “Cause I'm gonna teach you the lesson you've always deserved. Your mother's not here to protect you anymore...”_

_Zelena recoiled slightly as he raised his hand, she braced herself for the slap, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that her father was frozen where he stood. She looked on horrified, unable to believe that she had done something like this, however unintentional it may have been. “I'm sorry, Father. I don't know what happened. I don't understand.”_

“ _You don't need to worry, child.” Zelena spun around to see a regal looking woman dressed in a purple coat stood behind her. “You didn't do anything. I did.”_

_Zelena's eyes widened. “You have magic?” Cora nodded in response. “Are you a good witch or...?”_

_Cora chuckled lightly. “Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm a good witch. Your father's wrong to make you feel badly for being who you are. What you have is a gift. Would you like the chance to show him that your magic isn't wicked?”_

“ _How?”_

“ _By helping someone very dear to me.”_

_Zelena studied the woman closely for a few moments, before she glanced back at the frozen form of her father. Though she wasn't entirely sure that she could trust this mysterious woman, anything was better than the life she was currently living._

* * *

The Sorcerer's mansion had once again been turned into a hive of activity. After the impromptu town meeting, those that were ready to fight, to battle whatever forces Nimue and Zelena sent their way had started to set a perimeter up around the mansion. While this was going on, Merlin, Blue, Tinkerbell, Regina and Emma were stood in a loose circle as Merlin spoke words in a long forgotten language. None of them were entirely sure what it was that he hoped to achieve. All he had said to them was that it would allow them to share part of his magic for several hours, it was his hope that by strengthening all of their magics, it would go part of the way to levelling the playing field between all of them. As he finished speaking, the four women felt a sharp shock travel up their arms.

“Was that it?” Emma asked.

Merlin nodded. “That should give your magic a boost.”

“Should?” Tinkerbell frowned.

“Well, its only really supposed to allow magic to be shared between two users, I've shared it between five, so I've had to adjust it a little.”

“So its not perfect?”

Merlin turned to face Regina, giving her a small smile. “Nothing can ever be perfect. But it should give us a fighting chance.”

“As will my help.”

The five turned to see Gold stood in the middle of the ballroom, looking every bit his former self. Regina narrowed her eyes in his direction. “You certainly took your sweet time in getting here.”

Gold shrugged, unconcerned with his late appearance. “I had other matters to attend to.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

-x-

“Right,” David called, drawing everyone's attention. “We need two clear sections of attack, so, Granny and the Merry Men as you have long range weapons, you will be the first to fire whenever the uglies that they conjure up to battle us appear. You'll also be the second to last line of defence should they reach the mansion. Which is why you'll be stood nearer the mansion than the others. The rest of you, you'll be the first line of defence and you'll be nearest the lawn. The minute you see the arrows land, you make your moves.”

“Where will you be?” Leroy asked as he looked at the Prince.

“Myself, Snow, Robin and Killian, we'll be inside the mansion,” David replied. “Its a safe bet that Nimue and Zelena will go after Merlin and Regina, so we're providing cover for them and providing the last line of defence should their army reach the mansion.”

“Do you think we can win against them?” Philip asked as he and Thomas pulled their swords out of their sheaths.

David paused, he wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. He couldn't guarantee victory, he couldn't guarantee that they would all make through this alive. Yet they were looking to him, to reassure them that this wouldn't all be in vein. That the villains wouldn't win.

“Of course we can,” Snow answered for him as she sensed his internal conflict. “We've battled impossible odds before and we can do it again.” She could still recall the way that the Kingdom had come together in the final days of Regina's reign to help them capture her.

Cheers slowly rose up from the assembled crowd as they voiced their agreement of the plan as well as their support for those that were considered the town's leaders.

David wrapped an arm Snow's waist as the cheers began to die down. “Alright, there's not much time left before sundown, so let's get ready.”

As Snow, Killian and Robin made their way back inside, David turned as he caught sight of a blonde haired woman stood leaning against a pillar.

“You need any dragon power?” Maleficent asked as Lily came to stand beside her.

“As long as its not aimed at Storybrooke residents,” David smiled.

Maleficent inclined her head in agreement as she and Lily walked towards a spot where they had a little more room, than they would have had if they'd joined the other fighters. They were serious about not hurting anyone from Storybrooke in the ensuing battle. Both checked the space they were in before they took on their dragon forms.

From their places in front of the mansion, many of the residents eyed the two dragons nervously. Though they knew that they were on the same side, many had experienced Maleficent's reign back in the Enchanted Forest and were still a little uneasy about the whole situation.

-x-

In a far corner of the grounds, another small group were also preparing for battle. As Dorothy checked her crossbow, Ruby threw her cloak to one side. Though she was fine with a sword, she much preferred to fight in wolf form. Her teeth and claws had been proven to be more than effective as weapons. Plus many ran when confronted by a snarling wolf, something that Ruby was fully counting on. Not to mention, she could run faster and would be well placed to protect anyone should they end up in the path of someone vengeful. Merida sighed as she looked over at the others getting ready, she turned and studied the bow and arrow with a weary look. Normally her weapon of choice gave her an undeniable thrill and frisson of fear to travel down her spine. Now though, it seemed as though it was left there to torture her.

“What is it?” Mulan asked with a frown.

“I can't fight,” Merida replied. “Zelena still holds my heart, I'm not entirely sure I can be trusted right now.”

“What if you got it back before then?” Ruby asked. “It shouldn't be that hard. Right?” she added hesitantly.

“I don't even know where they've been keeping it,” Merida replied.

“My guess is one of them will have it close to hand if its needed,” Mulan pointed out. “We just need to find them.”

"We?”

Mulan smiled. “Yeah, you didn't think I'd let you go alone did you?”

As Merida smiled back, Dorothy and Ruby shared an amused look. They had often wondered if feelings between the old friends ran deeper than the pair would admit to. Judging by the looks they were currently sharing, they had been right.

“Will you come with us?”

Ruby shook her head. “We'll probably be better off here. Two people are less noticeable than four. Plus a wolf may be needed here, and, well, that's where I come in.”

“Be safe,” Dorothy commented as the other two turned to leave. “And give those witches hell.”

“You know we will,” Merida smiled.

“Do you think they'll be able to find it in time?” Dorothy asked.

Ruby bit her lip as she looked over at her girlfriend. “I hope so, I'd hate to think of what losing Merida would do to Elinor and the triplets. Especially after the past few years.”

Dorothy reached out and took Ruby's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, in the hopes of providing some silent reassurance.

* * *

_Henry sat on the edge of Regina's bed as he continued to wipe her brow. He wished he had something to hand that could heal her now rather than be dependent on Cora's return. His heart tightened as Regina whimpered in her unconscious state._

“ _Just hold on, dear. Your mother will be back soon,” he soothed, hoping that she could hear him. Especially as she always clung to him when she was ill._

“ _She already is,” Cora sighed as she walked into the room and took in the sight. She'd always insisted Henry coddled Regina too much and it seemed he was still doing it. “And I have exactly what we need._

“ _Who is she?” Henry asked as he noticed the young girl who was stood behind Cora._

“ _The cure.”_

“ _What sort of dark magic is this? Who is she?”_

_Cora rolled her eyes at her husband. “Henry, please. I found a way to save her.”_

_Zelena stepped out from behind Cora and looked at the girl in the bed. “Is this her? Is this your daughter?”_

_Cora nodded. “Yes, Zelena,” she moved Zelena so she was stood beside the bed. “Now, what I need you to do is very complicated, so you're going to have to follow my every instruction. It's not nearly as easy as stacking firewo...” she tailed off as she watched Zelena performing the magic without any instruction. “How do you... know how to do that?”_

_Zelena shrugged slightly and turned to face the older woman. “I wanted to use my magic to help someone for so long. It just... came to me.”_

_Cora smiled at her, before she moved around Zelena to see Regina who was staring up at her with wide eyes. “Oh, my darling girl!”_

“ _Who's that?” Regina asked as she noticed the red haired girl stood awkwardly behind her mother._

“ _The girl whose magic saved you from yourself,” Cora replied, her tone harsh. Regina shrank back a little against the pillows._

“ _I'm Zelena. What's your name?” she asked as she stepped forward offering the girl a tentative smile._

“ _Regina.”_

* * *

Though Mulan had never been there before, and Merida had always been under someone's control, both found their way to the hidden clifftop cave that Nimue and Zelena had been using as a base of sorts. Though most of their items had been housed within the farmhouse, the things they didn't want anyone to know about were kept in this hidden area.

As she cut down a couple of branches, Mulan turned to look at Merida. “Are you sure that this is where we'll find it?”

Merida nodded. “Almost certainly. I would often be summoned here.”

“And there were no traps at the entrance?” Mulan asked as she studied the jagged entrance carved into the clifftop.

“If there were, they wouldn't have walked me through them,” Merida commented as they walked into the cave.

Mulan's eyes widened as she looked around the cave. She had no doubt that magic had been involved to make it look the way it did. The entrance led to a tunnel that looked as though it had literally been hollowed out, before it opened up into cavernous room. She looked at the various tables and cabinets as she attempted to figure out which one would the most likely the place to stash a stolen heart. As she turned to look through the nearest cabinet, she heard a strangled gasp from behind her. Mulan spun around, her sword raised. However, she lowered it when she saw Merida hunched over, her hand gripping tightly to the back of a chair.

“Are you alright?”

Merida shook her head, her eyes watering as the tightness in her chest intensified. “I...think one of them is trying to control me.”

"Such a clever girl,” commented a high, cruel and mocking voice. The two women turned – with Mulan holding onto her friend – and saw Zelena walking towards them, the heart in her hand. “But you do know that you won't be getting this back anytime soon. I can't lie and say its not fun to have someone doing my bidding.”

“Well you won't be needing that much longer,” Merida commented.

“You're right, I won't, because it will be dust and you'll be dead.” Zelena smiled as she gave it a squeeze to demonstrate her point.

Merida fell to her knees under the sheer force of the grip. Mulan watched her friend writhe in agony before she turned to glare at Zelena. She swung her sword and smirked in satisfaction as it collided with Zelena's side, leaving a tear in the side of her dress. Taking advantage of Zelena's momentary shock and loosened grip on her heart, Merida aimed a swift kick in the direction of Zelena's legs, so that she fell to her knees. The heart dropped onto the floor with a dull thud as the witch glared up at the two women. She reached out for the heart, but Mulan was too fast for her.

“I think _I'll_ hold onto this for now.”

“This isn't over,” Zelena hissed. “You'll suffer for this,” she added as she disappeared in a plume of green smoke.

The two women stared at the spot where Zelena had stood. Mulan looked at the object in her hand before she turned to look at her friend. “Told you I'd get it back,” Mulan said breathlessly as she held the heart out to Merida.

Merida smiled. “You did. Do you know how to put it back in?”

Mulan nodded, remembering when she had returned Aurora's heart. “I do, but it will hurt a little.”

“I can take it.”

Mulan gave her a small smile, before she plunged the heart back into Merida's chest. As she felt her heart lock back into place, Merida gasped, once again feeling fully herself. "How does it feel?”

“Amazing,” Merida breathed. “Now, let's go kick some ass.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma watched from the window as the sun began to sink lower on the horizon. It wouldn't be much longer. While she was confident in the combined abilities of the magic users gathered within the mansion, it didn't follow that they would actually make it out of this unscathed. She turned slightly at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and smiled at Killian.

“You alright Swan?”

She nodded at him. “I'll just be glad when this is over.”

“I think we all will,” Killian commented. “And I'm not just talking about us either,” he added, nodding at a small group of people just outside the window.

Emma followed his line of sight and noticed Arthur talking to Elyan. Due to how fast things had moved, he hadn't had time to mourn the loss of Guinevere. She hoped that once this was over, he would be able to find some peace with it. Even if only for a moment. She could still remember what it had been like to lose Neal, and barely have time to process it properly due to Zelena's attempts to turn back time.

As he leaned against the wall and watched his friends finish their preparations, Merlin was all too aware of how things could go. His visions of this moment had always been hazy and abstract and he'd never really known how to unscramble the images to find out which vision was true. Sometimes, they were victorious, and other times Nimue and Zelena were the ones who were victorious. He looked over at Blue and watched her pace the floor nervously. He knew there was one way to assure that they would win, but he considered at a last resort. One he'd never contemplated using before, but it may actually be there only option.

“Can I speak you privately?” Merlin asked in a low whisper so as to not draw attention to what he was about to tell her.

Merlin led Blue over to a corner of the room and conjured up a diamond locket out of thin air, before he pressed it into her hands. Blue looked from the locket to the resigned heartbreak on Merlin's face. She'd read about the locket, she knew what it would do. But, like many others, she had dismissed it as a story. Blue wasn't sure she wanted to know how it had come to be in Merlin's possession, but she was glad it had been him that had possession of it, and not someone with more nefarious intentions.

“When the time comes you'll know what to do.”

Blue looked at him with eyes wide. “You don't mean...”

Merlin nodded sadly. “I regret the use of this as much as you do. But the fact remains, this may be our only option.”

Blue's fist closed around the locket, she shut her eyes, and breathed in deeply. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes and looked over at her friends, before turning back to Merlin. She nodded at him as she signalled her acceptance of what she would more than likely have to do. She put the locket into her skirt pocket and turned back to look out of the window, as they resumed their watch for Zelena and Nimue.

Dorothy sat on the steps of the mansion as she checked that her crossbow was in working order. It wasn't her usual one – that had been lost somewhere between Camelot and Storybrooke – but it was close enough to what she was used to, so she hadn't had to worry too much. She looked up as she noticed Ruby walking in a tight circle. She'd known Ruby long enough to know that she did this when she was over-thinking something.

“What's on your mind?”she asked as she set aside the crossbow, giving her girlfriend a small smile.

Ruby sighed as she sat down beside Dorothy. “I'm thinking about Mulan and Merida. I hope they've managed to get her heart back.”

“You could've gone with them you know,” Dorothy commented with a small smile.

Ruby shrugged. “I know, I just wanted to stay here. With you. Especially if...”

“If this is to be our last sunset,” Dorothy replied. Ruby nodded at her and rested her head on Dorothy's shoulder. Dorothy turned her hand over under Ruby's and interlocked their fingers together as they watched the final preparations being made.

“I love you.”

Dorothy turned her head slightly to look at her girlfriend who was staring with wide eyes as though she hadn't meant to voice that particular thought out loud. Dorothy gave her a wide smile before she leaned in and kissed her lightly. “I love you too.”

“Not interrupting you two are we?”

They looked up to see both Mulan and Merida watching their pair with identical grins of amusement.

“You got it back then?” Dorothy asked.

“Of course we did,” Merida smiled. “My actions are once again my own.”

“And not a moment too soon,” Ruby commented as they stood up from the steps. “You going to fight alongside us?”

Merida beamed widely as she picked up her bow and arrow. “Just try and stop me.”

* * *

_Laughter rang through the state rooms as the two girls ran around the room, pretending to magically fight each other._

“ _You'll be sorry for this, Regina.”_

_Regina raised her hand like she had seen her mother do many times before. “Not as sorry as you'll be when your face is on fire. Fireball!” Regina laughed as Zelena ducked so that she would miss the pretend fireball. Regina couldn't recall a time when she'd been happier than this. For so long, she'd wanted a friend, someone she could play with and now she had just that. Though it didn't stop her worrying that her mother would find some way to stop it. She heard Zelena's laugh echo loudly throughout the room. “Shh. Not so loud. I'm not even supposed to be out of bed yet.”_

“ _We don't have to stop playing, do we?” Zelena asked, biting her lip nervously. “I'm sure your mother's going to take me home soon.”_

_Regina shook her head. “Of course not. We can play princesses. Here.”_

_Zelena looked at the wooden box that still sat on the desk. “What's that?”_

“ _It's the box my mother used to keep her wand in.”_

“ _It's beautiful.” Zelena said as she ran a hand across the patterned top. Regina's eyes widened as it popped open._

“ _How did you do that?” she asked as she looked over at her new friend._

“ _What do you mean?” Zelena frowned. “I just touched it, and it opened.”_

_Regina frowned. “But that box was sealed with blood magic. There's no way you should have been able to open it, unless...”_

_Now it was Zelena's turn to frown. “Unless what?”_

_Regina hesitated a moment, before she answered. “Do you think... could we be... related?”_

“ _Why wouldn't your mother have told us?”_

 _Regina picked up the box. “_ _I don't know. We have to ask her.”_

 _From her spot just outside of the room, Cora watched as both girls run out of the room. She frowned slightly, she hadn't planned on either girl finding out the truth, it would just complicate everything she had planned for Regina's path in life. She turned on her heel and headed towards the servants quarters,_ _she had to put some plans in place before the girls found her._

* * *

As she watched the people prepare from her mirror, Nimue smiled. She had half expected them to storm Zelena's farmhouse and put up a fight there. However, it seemed they had all converged on Merlin's mansion. Something that she found rather fitting. She turned her head slightly as Zelena appeared with a slight limp that hadn't been there before. Nimue sighed, she'd known that once the truth had come out, that Merida's heart would've been returned to its rightful owner. She'd just hoped that Zelena would have made it hard for them to retrieve it. But she figured that that hadn't been the case.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she noticed the spell book that she had open on the table.

“Creating an army,” Nimue replied with a small shrug.

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Seriously? They expect that from you. They'll just defeat them.”

“Not this time,” Nimue replied. “This time, the only way to stop the army is for myself to stop them, or for me to be defeated and we know that's not going to happen.” Zelena raised an eyebrow at her, clearly wondering just how she could be so confident. “My dear, if I was easy to defeat, they'd have done it by now.”

Zelena gave a small sigh and walked out of the kitchen, she had her own preparations to make. Nimue watched as Zelena left the room, before she turned back to the book and studied the drawing she needed to do. She picked up the chalk and drew the shape of a skeleton on the floor. Once she was satisfied with the shape, Nimue raised the knife and cut diagonally across her palm. She let her blood drip across the drawing. She felt the ground shake a little and looked out of the window as a skeletal army started to appear. She healed the cut on her hand before she called out for Zelena, the time had finally come.

-x-x-x-x-

As they felt the ground shake, all eyes turned towards the window. They watched as a skeletal army began to appear. Granny, Dorothy, Merida and the Merry Men all fired their weapons at the army. While it turned them to dust, another soldier just arose in its place. Emma's eyes widened as she watched it play out in front of her. She looked across at her friends and family and saw her own shock mirrored on their faces. If the army couldn't be defeated then she wasn't sure how they could win against them.

“Oh, I see you're all waiting for us. How nice.”

The group turned around to see that Nimue and Zelena had appeared behind them. Silence reigned as they stared at each other for a few moments, while the battle began outside.

“Well,” Zelena drawled as she looked across the room. “Shall we get started.”

“Gladly,” Gold snarled as he sent a bolt of magic at her, sending her flying across the room. While Regina and Emma got in their own shots, Merlin, Tinkerbell and Blue lured Nimue across to the other end of the room with Snow and David providing the three of them with cover.

As Zelena struggled back to her feet Robin sent an arrow in her direction, while Killian attempted to get behind her. However, she turned in the knick of time and flung him backwards. Emma eye's narrowed at Zelena and she let loose a stream of light magic, sending her back to the floor. Regina nodded at her friend and the pair unleashed two streams of magic at the same time both aimed at Zelena. Zelena deflected it and directed at the wall which collapsed as soon as the magic hit it.

“Nice try,” Zelena smirked as she looked at the destruction, before glancing back at the others that surrounded her. She ducked as Gold sent a stream of magic in her direction, laughing as it caused another section of the wall to fall.

Seizing her chance, Regina used her magic to pick up one of the larger pieces of debris. Emma, Robin and Killian smiled slightly as they realised what Regina was planning to do. She aimed the debris before she let it fly. Zelena smirked as she disappeared, leaving Robin in the line of fire. Regina held her breath. Robin moved slightly towards the left, the piece of wall narrowly missing him by a centimeter, crashing into the wall that separated the two halves of the room and caused a couple of the beams to fall. She let out the breath she'd been holding, relieved that Robin had been unscathed, she wasn't entirely sure how she'd have liked it had she been responsible if the worst should have happened.

“You're going to need to try harder than that little sis,” Zelena cackled from behind her. Regina whirled round to see her stood, green fireball in hand.

-x-x-x-x-

Maleficent couldn't help but roll her eyes as the rain started to fall. It was as though the fates had decided that rain would make things a little more dramatic. But she'd been in this world long enough to know that it was a little cliché. She had initially started off in dragon form, but had eventually changed back into her usual self. Mostly because she couldn't guarantee anyone's safety with her as a dragon. Her position in town was precarious, and she figured that accidentally setting one of the residents on fire wasn't the best way to get into anyone's good books. But she still had her magic, and that was more than enough when it came to a fight. Lily though, remained in dragon form and was circling the battle from above, ready to swoop in and dispatch one of the enemy soldiers should the need arrived.

Maleficent watched as the soldiers walked across the expanse of land. She banged her staff on the ground, and watched as it sent a ripple across the ground towards them. The soldiers wobbled as a small fissure opened up in the ground, but it didn't stop them in their progress. Almost at once an almighty roar rose up throughout those gathered to fight, and everyone began to charge forward. Granny and the Merry Men fired their arrows, while the others swung swords and axes. As Maleficent shot a beam of magic towards one of the soldiers she noticed that one had taken an interest in Prince Philip. She watched as the skeletal solider swung its sword round, and moved to stand between the two, dispatching it cleanly. She shared a look with him, and he gave her a small smile. Before they turned around and went back to their previous fighting positions.

Though the past day had been emotionally draining for him, Arthur found that channelling his own emotional trauma into fighting was working in his favour. Though he had wanted a crack at Nimue and Zelena for the hell they'd put him through, he realised that those with magic were probably the best chance at defeating the two women. As it stood, every skeletal soldier that crossed his path got cut down, with him visualising the witches faces on them. He knew that Gwaine and Elyan were also doing the same thing. Gwaine had been a close friend of Guinevere's brother while Elyan was her cousin. They were just as devastated by recent revelations as he had been.

“Arthur, look out!”

Arthur jumped back as he caught sight of the skeletal solider. He swung his sword round, smiling in satisfaction as the arm of the soldier was sliced clean off. He raised the sword once again and swung it around this time it took the soldier's head off. The remaining skeletal body crumpled to the ground, little more than specks of dust. Arthur watched as he waited for another soldier to pop up in its place. When it didn't, he let out a low sigh of relief. It seemed as though the spell controlling the skeletal army was weakening and for that, he was extremely thankful.

The sounds of the battle raged on outside of the mansion, as Zelena and Regina glared daggers at each other. Regina raised her hands, and sent her magic towards Zelena. At the same time, Zelena cast her own spell and it met Regina's in the middle of the room. The force from both spells, ricocheted around the room, causing Emma and Gold to be flung back against the wall. At the same time, both spells caused Regina and Zelena to stumble back as forgotten memories began to assault the both of them.

* * *

_Regina and Zelena hurried down the corridor, looking for Cora. There were many rooms in the castle and they weren't sure which one she'd be in. Eventually, they walked into the hall to see Cora stood beside the fireplace. They looked over at the woman, who was watching them closely. Zelena thought she almost looked a little nervous._

“ _Mother?” Regina asked tentatively as she approached Cora. “We've been looking for you.”_

_Cora looked at them shrewdly, her eyes landed on what Zelena held in her hands. “So I see,” Cora commented. She took the mahogany box out of Zelena's hands and placed it on the small table behind her._

“ _Zelena and I were just playing, and...”_

_Zelena quickly spoke up. “I opened it by accident. I wasn't trying to. I promise.”_

“ _We were just wondering. Doesn't that mean...?”_

_Cora gave both of them a soft smile. “Yes. You and Zelena are sisters.”_

“ _Why didn't you tell us?”_

“ _I wasn't sure you'd understand.”_

_Regina frowned up at her mother. “If she's my sister, shouldn't we be a family?”_

“ _Would that make you happy, Regina?” Cora asked as she smoothed a hand over Regina's hair._

_Regina gave Cora a bright smile. “Yes! More than anything!” she looked over at Zelena who mirrored her smile. For so long, she'd felt lonely but now that she knew she had a sister, Regina had a feeling those days were behind her._

_Cora sighed heavily. “I can't tell you how disappointed that makes me.”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Didn't you hear anything I said earlier, or did the magic just knock it right out of your head?” Cora snarled. “You can only depend on yourself, and sometimes that means you have to make the hard decisions.”_

“ _But she saved my life.”_

“ _Do you know what'll happen if people find out about her?” Cora asked. “Everything I've been trying to do for you... a good marriage, a chance to be queen... it'll all be over.”_

“ _But I don't care about any of that.”_

“ _Well, I do. One day I hope you'll be strong enough to make decisions like this on your own. Until you are, I'll just have to make them for you.” Cora shrugged, her voice filled with fake concern._

_Tears filled Regina's eyes. “Mother, please, don't do this!”_

“ _I promise I'll be good!” Zelena pleaded_

“ _Take her away.”_

“ _No! No! Regina!”_

_Regina watched as two of her mother's knights, picked Zelena up and carried her out of the hall. “Don't worry, Zelena! No matter what she does, we're sisters! And nothing can change that! I will find you! I promise!”_

_Cora forcibly turned Regina back around to face her. “_ _Actually, you won't because you won't remember any of this ever happened. And she won't remember you, either.”_

 _Regina stared at her mother, her eyes wide as she took in the corked vial she held in her hands. She wasn't entirely sure what was in it, but despite the clear nature of the liquid she guessed that it wasn't water contained within it._ _Cora grabbed Regina and pulled her against her. Regina struggled against her mother's tight hold._ _Cora forced Regina's lips apart and poured the liquid down her throat. As the liquid coursed down her throat,_ _Regina felt her memory start to get a little hazy, before everything went dark._

* * *

The sisters stared at each other in shock from across the room. They had no idea that they had once been friends. Regina realised that if Cora hadn't been so concerned with keeping up appearances, she could have had her sister. Things could have been so different. Both struggled back to their feet, and slowly walked towards each other. Robin and Emma shared a look as they wondered just what it was that had just happened to the two women.

“Regina?”

Yet, Regina paid her husband no attention, she just focused on her sister. She noticed that the woman opposite her was doing just the same.

“You saw it too?” Zelena asked, her voice small. Regina nodded, a few tears welling up. “How could our mother have done that? To have erased our memories of each other?”

“That was mother,” Regina replied. “She always did need to keep up appearances and an illegitimate child wouldn't have helped.”

To the shock of those in the room, Regina reached out and grabbed Zelena's hands, before they pulled the other close. There may be a lot of work for them to do, and there was no doubt that Zelena would be locked up for what she'd done, but for the moment, Regina was just glad to have her first friend back.

-x-

From the other room, Nimue had a line of sight into the ballroom, and watched as the two sisters embraced each other. She groaned inwardly, she knew that she had lost Zelena as an ally. If the sisters were getting along then it meant that she couldn't get Zelena to do her bidding. Still that was only a temporary problem, she'd always intended to get rid of Zelena as well. This just moved the timeline up a little. The vortex that she had created wouldn't take long before it took out both fairies and Merlin. Then, she'd destroy everyone in her path, her power would be limitless and she would claim her place as ruler of the realms. She turned back to face the three that had been fighting her, her malicious intentions painted on her face.

“Blue!” Merlin yelled over the swirling noise of the vortex. “You know what you have to do.”

Blue paled as she remembered what Merlin had handed her earlier that day. She knew what it would do, and what a side effect of it was. She really didn't want to have to do it. But it was a last resort. Like Nimue, she had seen what had occurred between Regina and Zelena and knew that if Regina could get through to her sister, to get her to step away from Nimue's side, the only person that was a threat to them was Nimue herself. She looked over at Tinkerbell who was leaning heavily against the wall, her magical energy nearly drained. Outside, she could see the battle between the townspeople and Nimue's army as it raged on. She didn't know how much longer they could last before the casualties became to great. She pulled out the locket from her skirt pocket before she looked over the woman who had once been her trusted mentor. She could tell from the woman's reaction that she was well aware of what she was about do.

“Please,” Nimue pleaded. “Don't do it. Morgana, I am begging you not to do this.”

At the sound of her old name. Blue's gaze hardened. “Do not call me that name. That girl was naive and trusting, she died a long time ago. You killed her. I'm Blue now. Becoming a fairy was my true path in my life.”

“I made you.” Nimue hissed, as she recovered a bit of her previous bravado.

Blue shook her head. “No. You taught me how to wield my magic. You led me to believe I was acting in the name of progress, but you were just using me to kill people so you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty. I have lived with the weight of that guilt a very long time, I have made many questionable decisions as a result of that guilt, but I'm learning. I've changed,” she closed her hand over the locket. “I may not be Morgana anymore but deep down I am still her, and I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago.”

“Kill me?”

“No,” Blue sighed. “Listen to Merlin. If I had, maybe things would have been different,” she held the locket up, making sure the diamond was facing Nimue. “This won't make up for anything that I've done. But a world where you have no power, well, maybe it'll go a small way to repay those I've wronged as a result of your teachings.”

As she held the locket up high, they watched as smoky blue tendrils drifted out of Nimue and into the locket as it slowly drained Nimue of her magic. The diamond glowed bright as more magic imbued itself into it. Even just holding it, Blue could feel the sheer amount of power it was about to contain. She could feel it practically vibrate in her hand. A bright white light encircled the whole room, causing Blue, Tinkerbell and Merlin to look away. It died down to reveal a diamond locket that was now a pale blue and Nimue crumpled in the centre of the room.

Blue watched with fearful eyes as Tinkerbell pushed herself off the wall and took a shaky step towards the woman. “Is she...” she tailed off unable to voice the rest of the thought.

Tinkerbell examined Nimue closely before she nodded her head confirming the thought that Blue had wanted to give a voice too. She knew this could be a side effect of what she had done, but she had hoped that things would be different. That Nimue would be left a shell of her former self, one that they could lock up beneath the hospital where they could always keep an eye on her.

-x-

“What was that?” Emma asked as the bright light died down. The small group looked through the doors and noticed the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

“I think Nimue's dead.” Robin replied.

Gold got to his feet, and looked towards Zelena stood in the middle of the room, arm wrapped loosely around Regina's shoulders. He frowned momentarily as he wondered when that reconciliation had happened, especially as Zelena had never shown much love towards her sister. Still it didn't matter much. He'd made a promise to Baelfire – one he thought he had already fulfilled – but he still intended to see it through. Especially if it meant the curse on Belle would be broken, or at least diluted enough that he could wake her up. Zelena had to pay for the hell she'd brought upon his family. “She won't be the only one dying today.”

“Gold, you don't have to kill her,” Emma called. “Do you really think this is what Neal would have wanted you to do?”

Gold sneered. “Well, we'll never know, because she killed him. She also cursed my wife, and now she has to pay,” he added as he magicked a blade out of thin air.

Zelena eyed the blade with a slight weariness – somehow she'd always known it would end like this – and accepted what was about to come. Though her sister was always commenting about second chances, she knew she'd never be accepted in Storybrooke or anywhere. Her crimes were numerous and had caused trouble across several realms. From the corner of her, she could she Regina stepping forward, ready to sacrifice herself for her sister. She gave her a small shove, pushing her directly into the arms of Robin.

“No!” Regina cried as she watched the blade make contact with Zelena's chest.

“It's done Bae,” Gold murmured as he turned around and walked out of the mansion.

Regina broke free of Robin's hold and rushed to her sister. She knelt down and pulled her close. The memory of being in a similar position with her mother a couple of years back was sharply at the front of her mind. She waved a hand removing the blade. She knew it wouldn't save her, but it would allow her a last conversation with her sister before it was too late. “Why couldn't you let me save you?”

“What's a big sister for?” Zelena responded. “You had too much to live for. I had nothing.”

Tears rolled down Regina's cheeks. “You had me,” she said her voice small.

Zelena gave her a small smile. “But you don't need me. Besides it's rather fitting when you think about it. I healed you as a young girl, and now I've saved you again. Don't worry, I'll give our mother hell for taking our memories. You were the only real friend I ever had.”

“You were the first friend I ever had.”

Zelena's smile brightened momentarily before it dimmed as the last vestiges of life left her body. As she felt Zelena go limp, Regina fell backwards, as grief started to creep in. She turned her head slightly and saw that Robin was knelt beside her. She leaned into his side, and felt him wrap an arm around her silently providing her with a small measure of comfort.

“David? David!”

The panicked voice of Snow caused them to turn their heads. They noticed that she, Killian and Emma had dug through the debris in a corner of the room to rescue David who had been partially covered in the rubble when that section of wall had fallen earlier. The Prince lay unmoving as Snow desperately tried to bring him round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was briefly an outline for this whole series where Zelena lived and had a more in-depth redemption arc than she did in the show, but when I started plotting out this story's sequel and other aspects further down line, it became clear to me that I had very little room to do it justice, so I went back to the original outline for this rewritten season which saw both Zelena and Nimue die.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	19. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Storybrooke in the aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a character glimpsed briefly at the beginning who will be a guest/recurring character in my rewrite of season 6, if you know your turn of the century literature, you'll recognise the name and guess which novel and a couple of characters will be appearing in season 6 (but not the main man himself).

The hazy light of dawn broke over Storybrooke as the residents began to assess the damage. For the most part, everything was as it should be. There were plenty of walking wounded and parts of the Sorcerer's Mansion would have to be rebuilt, but otherwise it had been a resounding victory. Snow shifted nervously as David was brought out on a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance. Doctor Whale had given him a preliminary check, and had reassured them all, but there was still some lingering worry. Emma stood beside her mother and watched proceedings, her arm wrapped around her mother's shoulders.

Regina sat on the steps of the mansion, feeling completely numb. Even Robin's arm around her, did nothing to bring her any sort of feeling. She just felt so conflicted. On one hand she had just lost her sister for a second time. A sister she had once played with, and longed to share all of her secrets with. But on the other hand, Zelena had committed so many atrocities and crimes, that Regina wondered if she should really be sad about her death. The squeak of a wheel made her her look up from her hands. She watched as Killian – helped by several knights of Camelot – brought out the bodies of Zelena and Nimue. She turned away from the sight and caught a glimpse of Gold. He was leant against the front gate, a smug smile present on his lips.

“Easy,” Robin murmured. Regina looked at him in confusion, he nodded at her hands. Regina looked down to see that they clenched tight and there was also a faint smell of smoke coming from them. “It's alright. It's going to be fine,” he said softly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Will it though?” she commented, her eyes falling upon Snow who was getting into the ambulance. As she felt Robin's hold tighten slightly, she rested her head against his shoulder and inhaled the comforting scent of forest that she loved so much.

“Mom!”

Regina looked up at the voice and saw Henry running across the lawn towards her. He paused to speak to Emma, enquiring about his grandparents, and why she'd be taking care of Neal for the rest of the day. Once he was sure that his grandparents were going to be okay, he carried on in the direction of his mother and stepfather. As he neared her, she stood up and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

“I'm glad you're alright too mom,” Henry commented as they broke apart. He studied her closely, frowning a little at what he saw reflected in her face. “You are alright, aren't you mom?”

Regina was about to reply, when a force hit her legs. She looked down and saw Roland hugging her legs. Regina crouched down and picked him up, before she stood, with Roland held securely on her hip. Robin watched the pair with a soft smile, even if he did feel a slight stab of hurt that Roland's first choice of parent was Regina – even if he understood Roland's choice.

Henry tugged Robin's sleeve, causing Robin to turn his attention from wife and son, to his stepson. “Is she really alright?”

Robin looked back over at Regina, before he thought over the past hour. He thought about lying to Henry, and avoiding the question, but he knew he couldn't lie to him. “Honestly? I'm not sure.”

“What happened?” Henry frowned. “Did Zelena say something to her?”

“No,” Robin replied. “From what I heard during their last conversation, it seemed as though they were friends once, but Cora made them forget each other.”

“That sounds like her,” Henry muttered. “Wait, last conversation?”

Robin nodded in the direction of the two covered bodies and Henry understood. It certainly made things a little clearer for him and why his mom had seemed a little out of sorts.

“Should we keep an eye on her?”

Robin shook his head. “Not just yet. We'll wait until the shock wears off, see what happens next. If something starts to concern us, then we'll keep an eye on her.”

-x-

“So, how is David?” Nova asked as she watched Emma gently rock Neal. When Tinkerbell had called her to say they could bring the children to the mansion or their homes, she had mentioned that David had been injured, just not how bad it was.

Emma gave her a small smile. “They'll know more when he finally comes round. But Whale thinks he'll be alright. Merlin couldn't detect anything wrong with him.”

“That's something to be thankful for,” Nova replied as Killian approached the pair.

She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the porch of the mansion where Tinkerbell was sat, her hand rubbing small circles on Blue's back. Though Nova didn't know all of the details, she'd heard enough of the whispers around the group to know what had happened. While she didn't always agree with her superior, she knew how much she had struggled with her past deeds. She'd still been a fairy apprentice when Blue had become the head fairy so hadn't heard the full story until many years later, Still, she knew that the events of the night would be weighing heavily on her mind. Even if Nimue had been the one that had set her on her original path.

“Blue?”

Blue looked up and gave the young woman a small smile. “Nova, is all as it should be at the convent?”

Nova nodded. “All the children have been returned to their homes and families. We're just waiting for what to do next.”

“For now, nothing,” Blue replied. “I think we all need a day to regroup.”

Nova nodded, before she sat on the other side of Blue and took her free hand, while Tinkerbell continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

-x-

Aurora hurried across the grounds, her eyes scanned the crowd looking for any sign of her husband. She spotted him sat beside an ambulance, with Mina, one of the nurses from the hospital, stood to his right cleaning up a wound on his arm.

“Philip, are you alright?”

Philip gave her a smile and nodded. “It's just a scratch.”

Mina gave him an amused glance before she looked up at the princess. “Actually, its a bit more serious than a 'scratch',” she commented. “I had to stitch the wound back up and give it a good clean,” she placed a hand on Aurora's arm, noticing the princess's horrified look. “It should be healed in a couple of days and he'll be back to normal. Any problems though, like high fever, loss of appetite, vomiting, bring him to the hospital just to be safe.”

“But you said he'd be back to normal.”

Mina smiled reassuringly. “And he more than likely will. But an infection is a possibility with any sort of wound. Just keep an eye on him.”

Aurora nodded grimly before she looked back at her husband. “Oh I will be.”

Mina chuckled lightly at the slight hangdog expression on Philip's face about the prospect of being watched like a hawk. With a last wave, she turned and walked over to check on some of the other residents who had been injured.

Philip looked at Aurora who was studying the bandage intently, as though she could see through the layers of fabric. “I know it looks bad, but it could have been worse.”

“How?”

“Well, if Maleficent hadn't got between me and one of the soldiers, no amount of medicine would have made me better.”

Aurora looked at him in shock. “Maleficent saved you?”

Philip nodded. “I was as surprised as you were.”

-x-

Emma smiled as she watched Killian lightly bounce Neal. She'd always noticed the slightly goofy way he was with children and it warmed her heart to see it. Of course it was far too early to even consider that line of thought, but she couldn't help but think about what he'd be like as a father. She turned away from the sight and walked over to Regina.

“I know its probably too soon,” she began, watching as Regina looked up and eyed her wearily. “But should we maybe go and check out Zelena's farmhouse. See if there was anything they left lying around that could cause us problems further down the line?”

Regina nodded. “That might be best. At least before the vultures start swooping,” she commented as her eyes looked for some sign of Gold. When she couldn't see him anywhere her eyes narrowed as she considered what his disappearance meant. She wouldn't put it past him to scour the farmhouse for any objects that he might find useful. Once Belle had been put under the sleeping curse, Regina had wondered how long it would be before he slipped back into old habits, and now it seemed as though he had. While a tiny part of her had been glad that Zelena was dead and would no longer be a threat to the peace in Storybrooke, the other part wanted to see Gold pay in blood for killing her sister.

As if he could sense where his wife's thoughts were going, Robin pulled her closer, his thumb gently stroking her hip, in an attempt to calm her. Or at least have her thinking less murderous thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-

A light wind blew through the trees as Gold walked up the front path towards his house and noticed Moe French stood at the bottom of the front steps waiting for him. Once the battle was over, he had called Moe to tell him that they should hopefully be able to wake Belle up. As he drew near, it didn't escape Gold's notice that Moe frowned as he took in the sight of him. He had hoped his return to darkness wouldn't be noticeable just yet, but evidentially it was. Still, if the town once again looked at him with fear, he really didn't care.

“It's all settled then?” Moe asked as Gold unlocked the front door.

Gold nodded. “Both witches have been defeated. It means the curse Zelena put on Belle to stop us waking her up from the sleeping curse will also have been removed.”

The pair walked up the stairs in silence. They'd never really seen eye to eye and Moe had only accepted Belle's marriage as he didn't want to lose his daughter once more. He hadn't been surprised when Gold had messed it up less than a month later, and he hadn't been surprised when Belle had tentatively taken him back. He only hoped that this time things worked out better for them, as he didn't want to see his daughter hurt anymore than she already had been.

Gold pushed open the door to the room he was keeping Belle in, and Moe studied the sleeping form of his daughter. It didn't escape his notice how peaceful Belle seemed even if she was currently trapped in a fiery room within the deepest corners of her mind. Gold indicated Belle's prone form, letting Moe go first.

Moe walked over to Belle, leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. Gold smirked a little at the fact that Moe was unable to break the curse. He would take great delight in bringing that up every now and again. When his father-in-law stepped away, Gold moved forward, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He waited for the tell-tale rush of wind and energy as the curse broke. However, it didn't come. He stood back and frowned, the curse should have been broken by one of them. Yet it hadn't. He could only conclude that something in the spell that would keep it effective even after the death of the caster.

Once again, white hot anger surged through him. He picked up his old walking stick that still leaned against the bedside table and began to swing it around the room watching as it smashed everything in its path. Even though it was impossible he wanted to bring Zelena back from the dead just so that he could kill her all over again.

Moe watched in horror as he watched Gold destroy the room. What he'd seen earlier when he'd watched Gold walk up to the house had concerned him. But this, this completely terrified him. He had always suspected that it wouldn't take his son-in-law long to slide back into old way even after Belle had sworn this time it would be different. He turned and hurried out of the house, he had no desire to be in the line of fire, if – when – Gold's ire turned on him.

As the anger began to abate slowly, Gold knew the one thing that he could do to wake her up. He just needed to gather a few objects first.

-x-x-x-x-

Despite the fact that it had been a fairly warm night, there was still a thin layer of frost that covered the ground. The fallen leaves crackled beneath the several pairs of feet as they walked towards the building. Even though Zelena had done a good job at attempting to repair the damage from years of neglect – not to mention the six months that she'd been 'dead' – the cracks in the old building were beginning to show. Paint had chipped from the exterior walls, the screen door banged ominously and repeatedly against the front door. The porch creaked as they climbed the steps towards the entrance.

“I didn't think it was possible,” Emma commented as they walked inside the farmhouse. “But this place is even more creepy than before.”

“It's always been creepy,” Regina responded, as she recalled some of the tall tales that had echoed around the town. “Even before my sister took it over.”

Robin and Killian shared an amused look as the they followed the two women inside. They had been there several times before and could both attest to the creepy attributes of the property.

For the next hour or so, they scoured the farmhouse looking for any dangerous items that may have been in their possession. Apart from a few potions – ones that Regina was planning to lock away in her vault – and a couple of books, there had been nothing that gave them any major concerns. While Regina had been concerned that she couldn't find the amulet that possessed the darkness, she figured that neither woman would have left the house without it lest it fall into hands other than theirs.

They left the farmhouse and walked towards the storm cellar. When David, Killian and Robin had been there a couple of weeks ago, the storm cellar had been warded so strongly they couldn't get within three feet of it. Now though, that ward was no longer there and they could walk up to it. Emma picked the lock and pulled the doors open so that they might go into it. Almost immediately a strong smell of putrid and rotting flesh assaulted their senses. At the same time all four raised their jackets to cover their noses in the hopes that they could investigate further. The wooden stairs down into the cellar were even more rickety than before so they descended slowly. Each holding on to the other.

With a slight reach, Killian pulled the dangling cord, illuminating the small area. The cage that had once held Rumplestiltskin stood open, the spinning wheel still stood proud in the centre. Beside it was a prone figure, clad in rich purple fabric. Regina gasped as she looked at the figure. Though the dress itself had a few holes in it, and the once thick black hair now lay limp around her, Regina could tell exactly who it was.

“Oh my God,” Emma breathed as she came up beside Regina. She too had realised who the body belonged to. “Should we call Merlin and Arthur?”

“Aye,” Killian said as he and Robin knelt down beside the body, both still had their noses covered. “But is there something we can do?” he asked as he looked up at the two women. “I don't think the king should see her like this.”

Regina nodded. With a wave of her hand, a glamour appeared over the former queen of Camelot and she looked as she always had. “Now it appears as though she's sleeping. Lord knows if I was in his shoes I'd rather this be my last glance of my love than the true image.” She shuddered as she imagined just how Daniel's body would have looked had she not put a preservation spell over him.

“Merlin and Arthur are on their way,” Emma said as she put her phone away. “I think we should take her outside, you may have got rid of the smell surrounding her body, but it hasn't gone from here at all.”

-x-

Arthur's head hung low as he stood beside the small plot of land. After Arthur had been reunited with his queen and wept over her, he had asked if it would be possible for them to follow Camelot burial traditions. The traditions dictated either a pyre or a swift burial. As there was no open patch of water that they might set a pyre on in Storybrooke, they had settled for a burial. Thanks to a fear inducing appearance by Regina, the man who arranged burials in Storybrooke had swiftly made the preparations. With some help from Snow, Arthur had selected a small plot of land beside a willow tree, it reminded him of one that had resided just outside of their village back in Camelot.

The Knights of Camelot stood in a semi circle around their king, each with their hands clasped and heads bowed. They too were mourning the deep loss of their queen. She had been a friend to all of them, many of the injuries they'd sustained over the years had been patched up by her. Merlin also stood close by, keeping an eye on the bereaved king. Also in attendance were many of the Camelot residents. At least those who hadn't been injured. It hadn't escaped Regina or Emma's notice that Henry was stood beside Violet providing her with a friendly shoulder to cry on.

Snow, Blue, Emma, Killian, Robin and Regina stood a few feet back from the small gathering. They wanted to show their support for their friends, but at the same time were very much aware that this was something they wanted to keep to themselves. Snow had her arm loosely around Blue's shoulder, comforting the fairy, while Emma stared straight ahead, her hand entwined with Killian's as the pair recalled Neal's funeral. Regina stood beside Robin, her arm looped through his, her head rested against his shoulder as it so often did in moments like this. It was like her own little comfort blanket. Both sympathised greatly with the king, both knew what it was like to bury someone you loved with all of your heart.

The ceremony came to an end and the small crowd dispersed leaving only a few behind. Many had moved away to give Arthur his own moment alone. The only one that approached him was Merlin. He moved so that he was stood beside Arthur, a comforting hand on his back.

“Will you return to Camelot?” Merlin asked quietly. He had been looking for a way to return them home since they had first arrived. But he didn't know if the plan had changed now that Arthur knew what had happened in Camelot.

“I cannot make that decision now,” Arthur replied with a shake of his head. “I'm not sure how I could be king without Guinevere by my side. She has long been my greatest strength.”

Merlin nodded, before he stepped back leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

As she turned to leave the cemetery, Snow smiled at Regina and Robin, though it turned to a frown as she noticed Regina duck her head and avoid her gaze. Robin shrugged in response to Snow's silent question and resolved to find out why Regina had seemed keen to avoid Snow for most of the day.

As they walked back towards the centre of town, Robin took his chance. “Why have you been avoiding Snow?”

Regina looked up at him with a small glare. “I don't know what you mean.”

“Really?” Robin snorted. “So is just my imagination then, that you haven't once looked at Snow since the battle, that you pointedly avoid her gaze whenever she's looked over at you today?”

Regina's gaze hardened before she turned her attention back to the road in front of them. Her head hung low. Robin shook his head slightly, he knew better than to push her when she was like this. He also knew that she'd talk to him when she was ready.

“It's my fault.”

She spoke so quietly that Robin was sure he'd imagined it at first. He brought them to a stop and turned her so that she was facing him. He tilted up her head so that he could look her in the eyes. Rather than ask any question or prompt her in anyway, he waited patiently for her to elaborate.

“It's my fault that David is in the hospital in the first place,” she sighed. “If I hadn't sent that piece of wall at Zelena, she wouldn't have deflected it and it wouldn't have caused David to be crushed by debris.”

“Regina it's not your fault,” he paused as Regina gave him her 'seriously?' look. “Zelena didn't have to deflect it, she could have just disappeared and let it crash against the wall behind her.”

“But I still threw it first,” Regina sighed. “And not only that I...” she tailed off and shook her head. Not yet ready to voice her deepest fear that had been realised by the events of the evening. That she'd rather keep deep down. At least for now. The longer she kept it hidden, the longer she could ignore it.

-x-x-x-x-

Aurora pulled open the door to Granny's and looked around. She hadn't quite believed it when Philip had told her what had happened, but after Mulan had confirmed it for her, she knew she had to thank the woman. As strange as the words had sounded to her. She had tried to find Maleficent at the mansion but she'd left almost as soon as it was over with an injured Lily. Ashley had then told her that the woman was in Granny's. She located her sat in a booth at the back of the diner and walked over to her.

“Can I sit?”

Maleficent looked up in shock. While there was an uneasy truce of sorts between her, Philip and Aurora, none of them ever went out of their way to speak with each other. Too shocked to answer, Maleficent merely indicated the seat opposite her.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Aurora replied. “Philip told me what you did to save him. You didn't have to do that.”

Maleficent shook her head and looked over at the young woman. “Yes, I did. It's certainly not enough to make up for what I did to the both of you all those years ago, nothing ever could make up for that. But since we're both going to be living in the same time, it's a start. Maybe.”

Aurora gave her a tentative smile as she nodded her head in agreement, before she stood up and walked back out of the diner. She still needed to keep an eye on Philip after all.

Mulan had watched the scene unfold with slight amusement. She – like many others in town – knew of the history between the Princess and the Dragon. However, she had never expected to see the two sitting opposite each other and actually talking. Still, Mulan supposed that that was what happened when your enemy saved the life of your husband.

“Was that her?”

Mulan turned to see Merida stood behind her, a small smile on her face. “I'm sorry?”

“That woman that just left,” Merida replied as she indicated the doorway. “Was she the one you spent a couple of years pining over?”

“I don't pine,” Mulan huffed. “And anyway, I've long since moved on.”

“Really?”

“I don't know for sure. But I think so,” Mulan replied. “Maybe,” she added. Merida felt a blush form on her cheeks as she glanced away under the slight intensity of Mulan's gaze.

Ruby couldn't help but smirk as she walked past the pair on her way to the counter. She waited for Dorothy to finish serving a customer before she leaned over the counter and kissed her quickly. “So, I was talking to Granny and she said she's got plenty of cover for the evening shift, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?”

“Sounds good,” Dorothy smiled in reply. “Maybe you could finally give me the tour of the town that you've been promising.”

“Its a date,” Ruby smiled as she turned her attention back to Mulan and Merida, wondering if there was anything she could do to give her friends a slight nudge in the other's direction.

-x-x-x-x-

The sound of her heels echoed down the stark white corridor, as she walked towards the hospital room. It had taken her a while but she had finally decided to go and visit David. Snow had cornered her on her way back to the mansion and it had spilled out when she'd asked why she hadn't been by the hospital yet. Once it was out in the open, Snow had shook her head at her stepmother before telling her exactly the same thing as Robin had. Though it still had taken Regina a couple of hours to actually go and visit him.

“It's going to be alright mom,” Henry commented as her walked beside her. “Grandpa knows it was an accident.”

Regina gave her son a tight smile. “Doesn't mean he won't hate me.”

“This isn't like it was before,” Henry sighed. “Everyone knows you've changed. Especially grandpa and you know how hard it is to regain his trust.”

Regina gave Henry a soft smile as they came to a stop beside David's hospital room. “You're not coming in?” she asked when she noticed that he had turned around.

“No, mom's moving into the house today. I said I'd help.”

“You just want to make sure you get the room you want.”

Henry gave her a mischievous grin. “That's just an advantage.”

Regina shook her head as she watched her son walk away. She wasn't entirely sure where the mischievous streak he'd picked up recently had come from. Though she had a fairly good idea it involved a thief and a pirate. As she reached the open door, and took a deep breath before she knocked lightly on the side of the door.

David looked up from the paper he'd been reading and smiled as he saw Regina stood in the doorway. He put the paper on the cabinet beside the bed and indicated that she could come in. “It took you long enough,” he commented as she sat down in the chair beside him.

“You've been here for less than 12 hours.”

“Emma was here less than an hour after I was brought in.”

Regina rolled her eyes at him. “She's your daughter. I'm not.”

“True,” David conceded. “However, you are the reason I am in here. So it really is the least you could have done.” As soon as the words left his mouth and he caught the expression on her face, he felt a stab of guilt for his attempt at joking with with her. “Sorry,” he said with a sheepish chuckle. “I know you didn't mean it, and that it was an accident.”

“Doesn't mean I don't feel guilty about it,” Regina replied, her eyes focused on her hands that were folded on her lap.

David leaned over and placed his hand over hers. “You shouldn't. You didn't mean it.” When she looked up at him sceptically, he gave her a soft smile. “Would it help if I said I forgive you?”

“Maybe a little,” she replied hesitantly.

“Then I forgive you,” David commented. Even though he wasn't really sure that there was anything to forgive her for. Not to mention she was beating herself up enough as it was. Still at least she was meeting his gaze again. “Do you want to talk about what happened? Snow filled in a few of the blanks but she didn't tell me everything.”

Regina shifted in her seat. “Can we not. I just don't want to talk about it right now.”

David frowned. Regina keeping things to herself had never worked out well for anyone in the past. Least of all herself. “But you will talk to someone right?”

She glared over at David. Though her gaze softened when she noticed the concerned look he was giving her. “I will,” she sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Especially if he mentioned it to Snow or Robin. Both of whom would try and get her to open up about what was on her mind.

-x-x-x-x-

The hunched over figure was easy to spot as Blue walked across the lawn towards him. Due to recent events, Merlin had figured it wouldn't be entirely appropriate to ask for a small plot in the local cemetery where he might bury Nimue. He had thought about doing in the back of the sorcerer's mansion but with the fairies and dwarves working on rebuilding it, he didn't know when he would have the time to do it there. Thankfully for him, Blue had offered up a corner of the back garden of the convent. It was far enough back that the other fairies wouldn't feel too uneasy about it, but not so far back that Blue couldn't keep an eye on it like she had promised.

He looked up as he heard her approaching and gave her a small smile which she returned as she came to stand beside him. “She wasn't always evil.”

Blue acknowledged his statement with a nod. While she had been manipulated by the woman, Nimue had never really shown her any unkindness. At least none that was all that noticable. “I know.”

“I loved her once. Still do,” he said with a sad smile. Blue placed a hand on his back and patted it lightly. “There was part of me that hoped she would move back into the light. Was that foolish of me?”

“Not at all,” Blue replied shaking her head. “I've seen people I thought were lost to the darkness come back from that path. It's not impossible. Might have taken a bit of work though.”

Merlin gave a low chuckle in response acknowledging the truth in her words. He sobered as he recalled the conversation he'd had with Arthur earlier. “Despite all that's gone on since, would you ever consider returning to Camelot when the time comes for us to leave?”

“Us?” Blue asked. “You'll be returning too?”

Merlin nodded. “I believe Arthur may need support when he returns, and I feel I can provide that. Besides there is no place for me here. You're all far more than capable of managing.”

Blue smiled softly, before she considered her answer to his question. “No, I don't think I would return to Camelot,” she said finally. “It hasn't been my home in a very long time, I no longer feel like I belong there.”

“I thought that might be the case,” Merlin replied. “Then I trust that you'll keep an eye on the grave for me.”

“Of course,” Blue smiled.

The pair slipped into a comfortable silence as they recalled fond memories of the woman who had once been their friend.

-x-x-x-x-

Once she had been certain that her father was going to be okay, Emma had decided it was finally time to actually move into her house properly. Especially since she'd learnt to take her quiet moments while she could, as the next problem was normally less than a day away. She'd spent several nights at the house already, but the majority of her personal items had still been at her parents apartment. Not to mention Henry had to make a decision about his room, and how he wanted it to look. Especially as she and Regina were in the process of drawing up a proper way to share custody of Henry. He had mostly been staying with Regina in recent weeks, due to not wishing to share a room with his mother anymore.

“This the last box Swan?” Killian asked as he carried in another box from the trunk of the car.

Emma nodded in reply. “Just put it in the kitchen,” she waved in the direction of the kitchen. She didn't have much in the way of kitchen items, most had been pilfered from her parents, but she knew she would have to get some of her own items at some point.

Once Killian had set the box down he leant against the counter and watched through the window as Emma pulled out a duffel bag from the backseat. “Aren't you supposed to have more stuff?” he asked with a frown. He had recalled both Robin and David bemoaning the amount of items their wives had stored throughout their respective homes.

Emma rolled her eyes. “That's what 'society' says, but I've never really been one for convention,” she shrugged. “Many of my first few years living alone, I only had things I could easily pack into the back of the Bug.”

“And now?”

“Now,” she placed her arms around his neck, and leaned in. “I don't think I'm going to need to make any quick getaways.” She kissed him deeply, smiling into the kiss as he tightened his hold around her waist.

A disgusted snort caused them to break apart and they turned to see Henry stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Why am I always interrupting one of my moms?” he asked. “Can't you do things like that when I'm not around?”

Killian hid his smirk in Emma's hair, while Emma tried her best to not burst out laughing at the incredulous look Henry wore. “Have you chosen a room yet?” she asked. She knew he'd been torn between a bedroom that overlooked the street and the ocean could be spotted in the distance, or one that overlooked the edge of the forest.

“Yep,” he nodded. “Now we just have to decorate it,” he added with a cheeky grin.

“Excuse me?”

“We have to decorate it,” he replied with an eye roll. Something Emma couldn't help but notice made him look like Regina. “It won't take long, just a quick flick of the wrist.”

Emma sighed slightly, but indicated that Henry should lead on. They reached the landing and Henry pointed to the room he had chosen. As she walked into the room, it didn't escape her notice that the room he'd chosen was the one that overlooked the edge of the forest. She smiled slightly, it seemed that having Robin Hood as a stepfather was rubbing off on him in subtle ways.

“So,” Emma said as she leaned against the side of the door. “How do you want to decorate the room?”

Henry thought over the possibilities as he looked round the room. An idea occurred him and even though he knew it was a little unimaginative, the amount of upheaval, he'd been through in the past year, he liked the idea of something that stayed the same. “I think I'd like it to look like my room at Regina's.”

“You sure kid?”

“I am,” Henry nodded.

Emma gave him a soft smile, before she got to work. She'd never exerted her magic in this way before, so she hoped that it would all look the way Henry hoped it would.

-x-x-x-x-

A small sliver of sunlight crept through the small landing as Snow helped David climb the stairs up to the loft. While Doctor Whale had given him a clean bill of health and was well on the way to making a full recovery, Snow was still insistent on acting as a crutch of sorts for him.

“Can I trust you while I open the front door?”

David rolled her eyes at her hovering. “I'll be fine, Snow.”

“I know, I just can't help but worry about you.”

David gave her a soft smile and kissed her lightly, before he made a show of gripping the iron banister tightly. She shook her head at him before she unlocked the door and flung it open. Once that was done, she put David's arm around her shoulder and helped him inside.

“No welcoming party?” David asked with a smile.

“Not this time,” Snow replied. “Its just us.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Down boy,” Snow smirked. “Whale said you are to take it easy.”

David sat down on the sofa as Snow walked into the small kitchen to make them both a drink. He looked around the loft and smiled. When he'd first seen the crumbling wall and had been unable to get away fast enough, this place and the memories he had of it – as well as several other memories – had flashed through his mind. He had honestly thought he would never see it again. He reclined back against the sofa, happy to be home. His eyes fell upon the stairs up to the second level and noticed that the boxes that had been stacked there ready to go to Emma's new house had gone.

“When did Emma take the boxes?” he frowned as Snow handed him a mug of coffee.

“Earlier today,” she shrugged. “She decided to take advantage of the quiet before the next crisis hit Storybrooke.”

“So its just us and Neal then?”

“When we pick him up from Granny's it will be,” Snow confirmed. “And I know its a little wrong but I've been thinking about what we could do with the second level.”

“Oh?”

Snow nodded. “I was thinking we could make it a little nursery for Neal,” she added. “And maybe for someone else too.”

David sat up straighter and looked over at his wife. “Snow...”

“Oh, no I didn't mean I was,” she replied hurriedly. “I just thought. That maybe in a year or two, we might see about having another one.”

David gave her a wide smile and pulled her against his side. He had often thought about maybe having one more child – when Neal was a bit older of course – but hadn't been sure of the best way to bring it up. Now that Snow had broached the topic though, he now had the opening to discuss it. Though he did have to wonder if maybe they should look at bigger houses before they went down that road. He'd have to broach that subject with Snow too, but there was a very nice little farmhouse that he had seen near the Toll Bridge that he'd first noticed on one of his patrols.

-x-x-x-x-

When the first curse had created Storybrooke, her vault had been disguised as a mausoleum. Since then of course it hadn't ever been used for its actual purpose, except for after her mother's death. Still it seemed fitting today. She hadn't told anyone, except Robin, what she was planning to do. Mostly because she didn't really want anyone else there. Though they had understood Regina's confusion regarding her feelings about Zelena, she very much doubted they would actually want to be there for her burial.

She walked into the backroom of the vault, the same one where her mother lay, and nodded as she looked over everything. She'd set it all up earlier, said what she'd needed to, but she just wanted a last moment with her mother and sister before she sealed this room up again. She tensed slightly, as she felt someone come up behind her, but softened when she realised it was Robin.

“You alright?” he asked as he slid his arms around her waist.

She shook her head slightly. “No, but I will be.”

“Do you want to do this alone?” he asked as she turned around to face him.

Regina gave him a soft smile. “No. I want you here.”

Robin nodded at her, before he handed her the two red roses she'd requested. She kissed his cheek before she walked over towards the two coffins. She lay one of the roses on her mother's coffin, before she moved over to her sister's where she placed the other rose.

Robin leant back against the wall as he watched Regina say a final goodbye to her sister. While he had no love for his sister-in-law, he certainly understood Regina's need to say a proper goodbye. He also understood her conflicts in regards to the complicated nature of the relationship. A sudden recollection of friendship didn't undo everything that had happened between them over the years.

After about a quarter of an hour, Regina turned back around. Robin noticed the traces of tears on her cheeks. Without saying a word, he opened his arms, Regina automatically went into them and buried her head against his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her and held her tight feeling her tears dampen his shirt.

“Thank you,” she murmured as her tears came to a stop and she pulled back to look up at him.

“It was nothing,” he shrugged. “You ready to go home?”

“I am,” she nodded and let him lead her out of the back room. Once they passed through the archway, they paused as Regina turned back around. She raised her hands and sealed the room off once more. She looked over at Robin and wondered if now was the right time to confide in him the concerns she'd had for the past day. Part of her felt as though confessing them down her would allow her to keep them down here. She took Robin's hand and led him into the main area of the vault. “While we're down here, there's something I want to talk to you about.”

Robin studied her for a moment, as he tried to figure out just what it was she wanted to talk about. Then something clicked in the back of his mind. “Is this what you stopped yourself from telling me earlier?”

“It is,” she confirmed as she sat down on the closed lid of a trunk.

Robin watched as she fiddled with her hands which she had folded in her lap. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands over hers. It didn't escape their notice that the last time they'd been in a similar position had been after Emma had become the Dark One. He watched as Regina took a shuddering breath and squeezed her hands reassuringly.

“I...uh…when I saw the destruction that I had helped to create, not to mention when I saw David was injured. I felt the urge to revel in all of it. And every time I've seen Gold I've had to stop myself from lunging at him and ripping his throat out.” She noticed that Robin was looking at curiously, as though he was unsure of what she was getting at, so she took another breath before she clarified. “I just feel like she's trying to claw her way out of me. The Evil Queen. What if I become her again?”

“You won't.”

Regina couldn't help but smile at the utter conviction in his tone. “You can't know that.”

“But I do,” he replied. “You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. No matter what happens you're not going to go back.”

Regina tilted her head at him and smiled at his complete and utter belief in her. “You will help me won't you? Help keep her 'locked up'?”

“Always,” Robin smiled before he leaned in and kissing her lightly.

-x-x-x-x-

Merida watched as beams of sunlight broke through the thick leaf canopy above her head. Though she was enjoying her time in Storybrooke – at least now that she was free from any sort of control – she couldn't help but miss Dun Broch. Not to mention she desperately needed to return home, to see what had become of her family and friends. However, there was currently no way to return. Dorothy had offered up her silver slippers but she had no idea where they had vanished and a search of Zelena's farmhouse had found no trace of them. So she was going to have to wait until Merlin found a way to return to Camelot and take the long way round to Dun Broch.

The sound of rustling leaves, had Merida instantly on her guard. Years of experience had taught her to be weary of even the slightest sound. She pulled her bow and arrow towards her, should she need to use it. As soon as she had reached it, the bush to the right of the clearing separated and Ruby and Dorothy appeared, causing Merida to put her weapon down. Earlier she had heard them mention something about a tour of the town. A tour that she guessed this clearing had been on.

“Oh,” Ruby commented at the sight of her friend. “I didn't expect anyone else to be here,” she added with an apologetic look. “We didn't interrupt you did we?”

Merida shook her head and gave them a small smile. “No, you didn't.”

Dorothy frowned as she took in Merida's expression, something was clearly on her mind. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Merida hesitated for a moment, but she figured if anyone could understand the desire to return home it was Ruby and Dorothy. “I want to go back to Dun Broch, but the only possible way is with Merlin's help and he's yet to find the right combination.”

“Well, there might be a way,” Ruby began. “But it does depend on whether anymore have grown since I've been gone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The dwarves have a plot of land just at the edge of the woods,” Ruby explained. “They've been growing magic beans.”

Merida frowned. “Why has no one mentioned them before?”

“The dwarves don't broadcast it,” Ruby replied. “Not after Regina burnt the first crop of magic beans.”

“She did what?”

“To be fair, Regina was a different person back then,” Ruby replied.

"So these magic beans will work?” Merida asked bringing the conversation back to her need to return to her kingdom.

“If they're ready, they will,” Ruby smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

His footsteps echoed in the small space as he walked down into the basement of his house. The only other person in Storybrooke that knew this place existed was Belle, but not even she knew all of the secrets that the basement contained. He walked over to the little hatch beneath the window. When Belle had enquired about it, Gold had just said that it was a design quirk, something completely random. He had even demonstrated by open it to reveal nothing but a brick wall and that had silenced any other questions that Belle may have raised. What he hadn't told her though, was that a specific key was needed to access its real secrets. One that only he knew. He opened the hatch and revealed the brick wall, before he summoned up the key and inserted it into the minuscule hole. He turned it to the right and then the left, before he waved his hand over it. The brick wall vanished to reveal a small void, almost like a crawl space with just one small oblong box contained within it. Gold pulled out the box and opened it. He smiled as he noticed the bright blue crystal that was inside it, glad that it had survived a couple of trips to and from the Enchanted Forest.

He pulled out the Olympian Crystal and studied it. He knew that this would work. That this would help him wake Belle. The deal he'd made with Hades to get it had been worth it. All he'd had to do was kill a few souls that Hades wanted in the Underworld. He smirked as he recalled the process needed to wake Belle up. There was just one other thing that he needed to get hold of first. Thankfully, he'd gotten a hold of that particular item earlier that day when he'd searched Zelena's farmhouse before the others had.

-x-x-x-x-

As they reached the field that Ruby had mentioned earlier, Merida couldn't help but frown. She'd been expecting a field full of beans not an empty one. She was about to voice this thought to Ruby and Dorothy when the field appeared to shimmer and she watched someone appear. Merida then realised that there was a protective shield around it.

“Hi Ruby!” Tiny exclaimed as he walked over to her.

“Hey,” Ruby smiled as she threw her arms around him in a hug. “As much as I love our little chats, I did come out here for a reason,” she added as she indicated Merida. “How are the beans growing?”

“They're good,” Tiny replied. “There was a scare with them when the Snow Queen was in town, but they seem to be doing better. Why?”

“I would like to return home,” Merida exclaimed. “To Dun Broch. Ruby said you could help?”

“And I can,” Tiny nodded eagerly. “This crop should be ready next month.”

Merida stared at him, eyes wide. “A month? I don't even know if Dun Broch will still be standing in a month.”

“I'm sorry,” Tiny replied as he looked at his feet. “I can try and see if I can prod them along.”

Merida gave him a small smile, feeling a brief stab of guilt at how his demeanour had changed. “Don't rush on my account. I'm sure the month will fly past.”

From her spot beside Ruby's car, Dorothy had watched the whole exchange with interest. Though she hadn't yet voiced the thought to her girlfriend, she had rather missed Oz, it was the one place that had felt like home in the longest time. Even here in Storybrooke where she was happy with Ruby she still felt as though something was missing. Yet she knew she could never ask Ruby to leave Storybrooke, not when she knew how much she had loved being back in town. Not to mention seeing her grandmother every day.

-x-x-x-x-

In a whirl of red smoke, Gold appeared in the back room of his shop. He set the crystal down on the workbench and set about gathering the other objects that he needed to complete his task. Once he was certain he had everything required, there was just one thing left for him to do. His eyes fell upon the amulet sitting upon a cushion in a small silver box, at the edge of the work bench. He picked it up, and let the amulet rest in his palm. He closed his hand around it, feeling the round edges bite into his palm. With his left hand, he summoned a knife and made a small cut on his palm, one that ended just underneath the amulet. He felt it begin to vibrate in his palm as his blood made contact with the golden charm. As the vibration began to shake his whole arm, he felt the sliver of darkness enter into his bloodstream and curl around his heart once more. The knife he had used, glowed a bright red before it revealed itself to have taken on the form of the Dark One dagger once more. He looked down at the dagger, he saw his name glinting off of the rough edged sword and smiled. He was the Dark One once more.

-x-x-x-x-

The moon was high in the sky as Emma and Snow walked out of Granny's. They had stopped by to make sure that everything was ready for the party tomorrow evening. Once Snow was assured that everything would be perfect, they had left the diner ready to head back to their respective homes. As they reached the small garage opposite the library, Emma felt a shiver travel down her spine, and she flinched slightly.

“Emma, are you okay?” Snow asked as she looked over at her daughter.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she replied. She glanced over at the pawn shop, wondering just what Gold had planned this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess, next two chapters we're swinging back to canon-ish for the season 5 finale. But there will be a couple of major differences.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry and Violet go on a road trip and Robin, Snow, David and Killian find themselves in a strange new realm. And a brief glimpse to Camelot sees Arthur reunite with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike previous chapters, this will follow the plot line of the first half of the season 5 finale and does contain some dialogue from the episode. 
> 
> However, as you'll see there are differences from canon. Namely Robin not being dead. But there will be other changes too. Some that will become noticeable in the following chapter as well.

Music and laughter rang out from Granny's diner. As had become the town tradition, the celebratory party after the defeat of the latest villain was in full swing. It had taken a day for it to be given this time, but only because the clean up from the battle with Nimue and Zelena had taken a while to fix. Especially as they had to partially rebuild the Sorcerer's Mansion. But now everyone was laughing and happy. The only thing they had to worry about was how to return the residents of Camelot – and Merida – back to their home realms. Emma was also worrying about whatever Gold was planning, but until he actually made any plans that would affect the town or its residents, Emma was willing to leave him be. Mostly because after Gold had killed Zelena, it hadn't escaped her notice that Regina was fighting the urge to kill him and the longer he kept himself, the less likely Regina was to actually kill the man.

“You alright Swan?” Killian asked as he handed her a drink. It hadn't escaped his notice that Emma appeared to be preoccupied with something since the night before.

Emma turned to face him and gave him a tight smile. “Fine, just worried about Regina. She's been a little distant since Gold killed her Zelena.”

“You think she's going to go back to old habits?”

“A little,” Emma admitted. “I just think, right now, a big part of her wants to kill him and if she does that, I don't think she'd be able to come back from it.”

Killian nodded seriously as he took a swig of his drink. He was walking the same path as Regina and knew just how easy it could be to slide back. However, he also knew that this time she had more reasons to stay on the right path. He just hoped they were strong enough to help restrain the murderous side.

-x-

In a corner of the diner, Ruby, Dorothy, Merida and Mulan were sat discussing various ways that they could help Merida get back to Dun Broch. However, their options were limited at best. They had considered asking Regina to use her mirror to find Dun Broch so that Merida could check on her family, so she would know that waiting a month wouldn't result in their being no kingdom for to return to. Yet, they were reluctant to approach her, in case she bit their heads off. They knew recent events had been hard for her and they hadn't wanted to antagonise her.

“I found something of yours.”

They turned to see Granny stood beside their booth. Ruby smiled up at her grandmother. “Which one of us were you talking to?”

Granny brought her hands from behind her back to reveal a pair of silver slippers. “I was visiting the little vegetable garden Marco has and found them on my way back through the woods.”

“Thank you,” Dorothy smiled. Granny nodded at her before she walked back over to the counter. “Looks like you'll be able to go home,” she said as she looked across the table at Merida who smiled widely.

-x-

Gold walked up the iron steps towards the platform that sat behind the clock face. He gripped the crystal tightly as he reached the platform. Though he couldn't be one hundred percent certain, the clock tower certainly seemed to be the centre of town. Gold also figured that there was a little bit of poetry in tethering the crystal in the clock tower above the library, the one place that Belle felt an affinity for.

“Belle,” he spoke aloud, and hoped that somehow she could hear him even while asleep, “since neither I nor your father could wake you, I have to go about things another way. I didn't want it to come to this, but the power of the Dark One will only go so far. I need more of it. All of it,” he finished as he begun the spell to tether the magic in town to the crystal.

-x-

“Mama, you're not listening,” Roland pouted as he looked up at Regina.

“I'm sorry,” Regina replied as she smoothed back his curls. “Why don't you tell me again?”

Roland sighed deeply, before he started to tell her all about the fun that he'd had at the park with Tinkerbell earlier that day. Robin frowned slightly as he watched the exchange from the other side of the booth. It wasn't uncommon for Regina to get lost in her thoughts, especially after a tough day or two – and he'd been expecting it, there hadn't been any let up between Zelena's lie about Regina's hand in Marian's death and the battle – but it never occurred when she was with one of the boys. She had always made sure that she gave Roland and Henry her full attention. He had to wonder if there was more on her mind than what she'd shared with him the previous day.

A loud bang, followed the entire diner shaking had them all looking around curiously.

“What the hell was that?”

“Gold,” Emma said causing everyone to turn and look at her. “He became the Dark One again, he used the amulet that the darkness was tethered to. And since he's not here...”

"What the hell is that bloody crocodile playing at now?” Killian asked.

-x-x-x-x-

After they had made arrangements for Neal and Roland to be looked after, they had hurried to the clock tower. Emma flung open the elevator doors as soon as it came to a stop and the small group tumbled out of the confined space. Both Emma and Regina could feel the strong pull of magic. While Emma couldn't place it, Regina shivered as she recognised the aura of it.

“What is it?” Emma asked noticing Regina's reaction.

“Gold's used an object known as the Olympian Crystal,” Regina replied. “I always thought it was a myth as no one has ever seen it before. But apparently it's not.”

“Why do I get the feeling that's not good news?”

Regina glared at the pirate. “Of course its not, especially since he's used a tethering spell on it.”

“But what's he tethered it to?”

“Storybrooke's magic,” Regina replied grimly. “That's why he cast the spell here. Because with that crystal, he know can harness the town's magic for whatever purpose he so desires.”

Snow frowned. “But if he's the Dark One again, why would he even want all that power?”

“To wake Belle,” Emma commented. “Obviously he hasn't been able to wake her from the sleeping curse. So he must think this is the best way to do it.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded. “And what's the betting the crocodile won't just stop once he's woken Belle.”

“Well then, let's go get that crystal,” Regina commented as she turned to leave.

Emma grabbed her arm to stop her leaving she'd seen the fire that had flashed through Regina's eyes, recognised the gleam that was currently present. Regina going to see Gold right now would only result in one thing. “Maybe you should sit this one out.”

Regina whirled around to face her, eyes ablaze. “Excuse me?”

“Look, it's been a rough couple of days, and with what Gold did to Zelena...”

“Oh, I see,” Regina frowned. “You think the Evil Queen's going to come out to play.”

“No, Regina, that's not...”

“Well maybe she should,” Regina commented. “Might teach that imp a lesson or two.”

“Regina I really don't think you're in the right frame of mind to be objective right now.”

“Since when has telling me what to do ever worked for you?”

“Moms please.”

“Henry, not now,” Emma said glancing at her son, before she turned back to look at Regina. “Maybe if you took a minute to calm down, and think about it from my point of view.”

“You don't want my help? Fine,” Regina commented. She threw one last glance at Emma before she threw her hands up and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Emma turned to look at Henry, and noticed the look on his face. She could tell what was going through his mind. “Kid, go to my place and stay there,” she could see he was about to protest. “You'll be safe there. We got this. I mean it Henry. Go home.”

Henry gave her a glare reminiscent of Regina before he turned around and walked out of the clock tower.

“He'll be alright won't he?” Snow asked biting her lip.

“Of course,” Emma replied, though the look she shared with Robin said more about her worries than she'd confide in to her mother.

“I'm going to go check on Regina,” Robin said, turning to leave.

“You sure that's wise mate?” Killian asked. “Her majesty certainly seemed in a mood.”

“To be fair,” David said. “Very few can break through her walls like Robin can. He might actually succeed where Emma failed.”

-x-x-x-x-

As Robin walked up the front path, he wondered what awaited him inside. He had noticed Tinkerbell hurrying away from the mansion when he'd reached Mifflin Street. His guess was that Regina had not been the nicest of person when she returned to the mansion. He braced himself as he opened the front door. As he entered the foyer and walked up the few steps, he noticed that Regina was pacing in front of the fire. He could tell just by watching her that she hadn't cooled off after leaving the clock tower.

“Can you believe the nerve of the bloody Saviour?” Regina asked as she continued her pacing as though she'd been talking to him the whole time. “Who does she think she is talking to me like that?”

Robin hesitated as he tried to figure out the best way to answer without inflaming the situation further. However, before he could answer her, she stopped her pacing and turned to face him.

“Don't tell me you agree with her?”

“Not with the way she said it but...”

“So you think I can't control myself either?” she asked.

Robin held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “That's not what I'm saying. My love, yesterday, you admitted you felt the urge to rip Gold's throat out. If you had encountered him tonight are you seriously telling me you would have fought that urge?”

Regina glared at him. “Of course I would have,” she snapped, though a part of her wasn't entirely sure would have fought it. “What I objected to is being treated like a child who can't be trusted.”

“No one was saying that,” Robin replied. “Emma was just looking out for you. Believe it or not Regina, people beyond myself, Snow, Henry and Roland care about you.”

“Can I have a bedtime story mama?”

Both turned to see Roland stood on the bottom stair looking at the pair of them, with wide eyes and a trembling lip. Clearly, he had heard their raised voices. Or at least picked up on the anger that had been coursing through her.

“Of course you can,” she smiled as she crouched down and picked him up, settling him on her hip. She carried him upstairs, pointedly ignoring Robin's gaze.

Robin watched as she walked up the stairs before he gave a deep sigh. He turned around and walked out into the garden. He needed to calm down a little before Regina came back if only so that they could talk about what had happened earlier in a calm manner.

-x-

Regina smiled as she looked down at the sleeping form of Roland. She was glad that he'd interrupted earlier. Mostly because she knew herself well enough to know that a few more minutes and she'd probably have said something unforgivable to Robin. She walked down to the kitchen, frowning when she didn't see him there. He hadn't been anywhere upstairs either. She was about to call him when she noticed the back stood open, and the dull thwacks of arrows hitting their targets. She walked over to the open door and stood watching as Robin continued his target practice. After watching him for a few moments, she watched him collect the arrows from the target and put them away. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting between his shoulder blades,

“I'm sorry,” she said, smiling as she felt Robin's hands come up to rest over her own.

Robin turned around so he was facing her, and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. “Apology accepted.”

Regina sighed. “I should also apologise to Emma, she was only looking out for me,”

“Tomorrow,” Robin said. “It's been a tough couple of days for you, and don't think I haven't heard you tossing and turning.”

Regina gave him a sheepish smile, before she allowed him to lead her back inside. This time – hopefully – sleep would come easily and she could get a decent night's sleep wrapped up in Robin's arms.

* * *

Henry paced the floor of the pawn shop. This plan had been in the back of his mind since his dad had first mentioned it a couple of years back. However, with recent events, he knew it was time to put his dad's plan into action. If he didn't go through with it now, he had no idea what would await his family when the next crisis came to town. He wasn't entirely sure his mother could cope with more loss in her life, especially if magic was the reason why. The bell above the door tinkled lightly, and Henry turned around to see Violet walking into the shop.

“I got your text, what's going on?”

“It's my grandpa, he's trying to steal Storybrooke's magic.” Henry explained. “And I'm starting to wonder if magic is actually a good thing. Whenever something bad happens in this town, magic is _always_ the reason why,” he added. “It turned my mom into a Dark One. Magic took away my other mom's parents and sister. Magic nearly destroyed this town because my aunt wanted revenge on my mother, and Nimue just wanted more power. Now, I think magic is going to tear my moms apart. Just like its torn hundreds of other families apart. The evidence of that is right here.” he waved a hand around the shop, indicating the various objects.

Violet looked around the shop, before she turned back and waited for him to continue.

“Those puppets, they were once people, Geppetto's parents, magic Archie intended to be used on his own parents caused their transformation,” Henry explained. “Inside that snow globe, a whole town's frozen, just because its leader wouldn't give safe passage to a travelling witch. This needle has caused many people to be trapped in a sleep they can't be woken from.”

Violet nodded, her understanding as she stepped forward and placed her hand over Henry's. “Magic was the reason my mother died.”

Henry smiled over at her. “Come with me, on a road trip,” he paused as Violet looked up at him, a little confused. “It's like a quest, except we're going to be going by bus not horse.”

“What's a bus?”

Henry chuckled. “I'll show you. If you want to come with me of course.”

Violet gave him a shy smile, and nodded her head. “I doubt my father would like it, and he'll probably kill me, but yes, I'll come with you.”

“Awesome,” he smiled. “We'll call it Operation Mixtape. But first there's one more thing that I need to do first,” he said as he pulled out his author's pen. He wrote a few words on a piece of paper, before a blue, oblong shaped crystal appeared in his hands.

“What's that?”

“It's the crystal that my grandpa has tethered Storybrooke's magic too.”

Violet's brow furrowed. “But why do we need it? If magic has caused the problems you want to fix, why are we taking out of town?”

“So that it can be destroyed. For good.”

-x-x-x-x-

For the first night in almost a week, Regina had had a peaceful night's sleep. She didn't know whether she attributed it to having finally got her fears off of her chest, or whether it had been because the tiredness of the previous week had caught up with her. Either way, as Regina walked up the front path towards Emma's house, she felt a lot calmer and could certainly understand where Emma had been coming from the previous day. She opened the front door, tapping the glass panel to get their attention. She noticed Emma, David, Killian and Snow were stood around the kitchen table a map of the town open in front of them.

“Don't worry I won't get involved,” Regina sighed with a roll of her eyes as she noticed the apprehensive look that Emma wore. “I just want to speak with Emma.”

Emma nodded in response and let Regina lead her into the living room, before she folded her arms and leant back against the wall. “So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?”

“I wanted to apologise for yesterday,” Regina replied. “I shouldn't have bit your head off...”

“No, you shouldn't have,” Emma interrupted, earning a glare in response.

“Will you let me finish?” Emma indicated that she could continue. “Anyway, I'm sorry. You were just looking out for me, and I should've realised that sooner.”

Emma studied Regina momentarily, before she nodded. “I guess I'm going to have make a note of this, the day Regina Mills apologised to the saviour,” she grinned. Regina rolled her eyes at her friend. “Maybe I should ask Granny to make a cake to celebrate.”

“You done?”

“Yeah,” Emma said as they turned to walk back towards the kitchen. “Hey, did Henry come by and see you this morning? I called him for breakfast earlier and his room was empty.”

Regina frowned. “No, I haven't seen him since I left the clock tower. So where is he?”

Emma was about to respond when their phones pinged in unison. Both pulled out their phones and read the message that had been sent to them. _Moms, the past few months I've noticed that something is trying to tear our family apart. And there's only one way to stop it, and that is to destroy the source of all our problems._

“What is it?” Snow asked as she noticed the looks on Regina and Emma's faces.

“Henry,” Emma replied. “He's...”

“Going to destroy magic.”

Emma and Regina turned to see Gold stood in the doorway. Snow, David, and Killian walked over to hear what Gold had to say this time. “What do you mean he's going to destroy magic?”

Gold sighed. “It would appear that my grandson is more resourceful than I gave him credit for. He used his authorial powers to steal the crystal from me. And as a result, all of the magic that is tethered to it.”

Snow looked at Gold in confusion. “But why would Henry want to destroy magic? Would he actually even go through with it?”

“You better hope he doesn't.”

Regina narrowed her eyes in his direction. “Why?”

Gold rolled his eyes. “Considering that this town was built with magic as a result of the curse what do you think will happen to this town? And all of us by extension?”

Emma shook her head. “But Henry wouldn't destroy magic. Not if he knew it could hurt his family.”

Gold sneered at them. “Well, I'll make sure I mention that when I take the crystal from him.”

“You go near my son and I swear I will destroy you.” Regina snarled.

“Sorry dearie, but when he threatens me. All bets are off,” he replied before he vanished in a plume of smoke.

No sooner had Gold left, than Regina and Emma were hurrying out of her house towards the bug. Snow, David and Killian on their heels. Robin – who had took Roland to Ashley's daycare and had just arrived – looked at the group in confusion.

“What...”

“Henry stole the Olympian Crystal from Gold and apparently has plans to destroy magic,” Regina replied. “Emma's trying to find out where he's heading. Anything?”

“Not yet,” Emma called back.

“I don't know how long we'll be gone, but Mal's more than capable of keeping things in order. Not to mention Sn..”

“Regina,” Robin said as he interrupted her, taking her hands in his. “Just focus on Henry. That's the important thing right now.”

“Well, considering the town was built with magic if Henry destroys magic I don't want to think what could happen.”

“Everything will work out,” Robin said soothingly.

“Regina!” Emma called. “He's heading towards Boston.”

“I've got to go,” Regina said indicating Emma who was saying a quick goodbye to her parents and Killian. Robin nodded and kissed her lightly. She gave him a small smile, before she spun around and hurried to the car. She had barely pulled the passenger side door shut when Emma stepped on the brake and they sped away.

-x-x-x-x-

As Snow watched the crowd head towards her, she couldn't help but frown. She knew that news in Storybrooke travelled fast but this was something else entirely. They had only told Blue and Merlin as they were the ones best placed to make a portal, yet it appeared that practically the whole town knew. She turned her head and shared a glance with the others as they prepared themselves for the onslaught of questions.

“Is it true?” Merida asked. “What we've heard, that magic might disappear?”

David nodded. “Only if Henry manages to destroy the crystal.”

“Which he won't,” Robin pointed out. “Emma and Regina will find him in time.”

“And if they don't?” Gwaine asked. “How will any of us be able to return to Camelot?”

“You will,” Snow smiled. “Blue and Merlin have found another way for you, they're just collecting the items needed.”

As she watched the Camelot residents look around nervously, Merida glanced over at Dorothy who gave her a small nod. They didn't need to wait for a portal. They'd have offered to help the residents of Camelot return home, but none of them knew if there was a limit as to how many people the slippers could transport. Not to mention, they weren't entirely sure they could make multiple trips with them. At least, not multiple trips in one day. Ruby looked over at Merida, Ruby and Mulan and knew what was about to happen. She'd spoken with Dorothy the previous day and knew what her girlfriend wanted to do. She just hadn't found the time to broach the subject with Granny. Now though, she knew that the time had found her. Ruby placed a hand on Dorothy's arm and indicated the older woman. Dorothy nodded and gave her a small smile. Ruby walked through the crowd until she found her grandmother.

"Can I speak to you?” she asked, hesitantly.

Granny turned to look at her granddaughter and gave her one of those piercing gazes that made Ruby feel as though she was being scrutinised and judged like when she was a teenager. “You want to leave again don't you?” Ruby nodded. “Well, I can't say I'm surprised you always did have a touch of wanderlust,” she said with a smile.

“So, you don't mind that I'm going back to Oz with Dorothy?”

Granny shook her head. “Of course I don't you silly girl,” she commented affectionately as she hugged her. “Just try and keep in touch somehow, I miss you.”

“I will,” Ruby replied as she pulled away from the hug. With a last look at her grandmother, she weaved through the crowd before she said goodbye to Snow. A few teary goodbyes later, Ruby found her way back to Dorothy.

“You okay?” Dorothy asked as she and Ruby walked over to where Mulan and Merida were stood.

Ruby nodded and gave her a wide smile. “I am. Just sad to be leaving friends behind. But I'll see them again.”

Dorothy smiled back. “I'll make sure you do.”

“You ready?” Merida asked. Both Dorothy and Ruby nodded before they linked arms with the other two. Dorothy clicked the heels three times and they vanished into thin air, returning Merida to Dun Broch.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina glared at the bus driver in front of her. The woman had been no help at all. They had tracked Henry's phone to the bus terminal and located the bus that Henry had taken. Yet they couldn't find him anywhere. Thankfully, Emma's former job as a bail bonds person, she had been allowed to search the bus for their missing son.

“Lady, I don't know what to tell ya. Everyone got off.”

“Then why does the tracker say he's still on it?”

Emma climbed down from the bus, Henry's phone in her hand. “Because he hid his phone here,” Emma sighed. “He only wanted us to think he was in Boston.”

The bus driver, seeing no further need to offer any input, turned and walked away leaving Regina and Emma alone. Regina turned to glare at Emma and snatched the phone out of her hand. “So, what now? Got any other bright ideas?” she snapped as she threw Henry's phone into the nearest trash can.

“Regina...” Emma tailed off as both watched flames suddenly erupt from the trash can. “I don't think that was supposed to happen.”

“By all means continue to state the obvious,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes as she put out the fire. “I think that's a result of the crystal with all Storybrooke's magic being outside town.”

Emma's eyes widened as a realisation hit her. “If our magic is working out here, it means that Gold's is going to be working out here too.”

Regina nodded grimly as she recognised the truth in Emma's words. “We need to find Henry soon. But if he's not in Boston, where else would he be?”

-x-

As they left the bus terminal, Henry looked over at Violet who was looking around in awe. He could remember having the same reaction the first time that he came to New York. Of course since he'd spent the best part of a year living there, the novelty of it had worn off. However, he felt some awe creep in, as he took in the full extent of Violet's reaction.

"I thought nothing could match the magnificence of Camelot,” she said as she turned to face Henry. “Clearly I was wrong.”

Henry smiled. “I felt much the same when I first came here.”

“So, will you show me around?”

Henry nodded and took her hand as he led her in the direction of his father's apartment.

-x-x-x-x-

Blue and Merlin approached the group with a small amount of trepidation. The method of travel they had created was untested and could be unstable. They just hoped it would last long enough for people to be able to return to Camelot. At the nod from Merlin, Blue set the box down on the floor before she pulled out her wand and waved it over the box. She stood back and they watched as a door was created and the portal opened. The Knights of Camelot went through first, followed by the other residents.

Arthur stepped forward so that he was stood in front of Blue and gave her a soft smile. “Though the circumstances weren't exactly ideal, I'm glad that I was able to see you again.”

“You too,” Blue smiled. “And look after yourself, be the king that Camelot needs you to be,”

“I can only try,” Arthur sighed, “though I'm not sure how to do it without Guinevere.”

Snow smiled over at him. “You'll manage, it won't be easy. But you'll become the great king the legends say you are.”

“You sound so sure of that,” Arthur commented with a small smile.

“She should be,” Merlin replied. “I have foreseen it.”

“Thank you for all your help Merlin,” David said as he shook the sorcerer's hand. “I don't know how we'd have fared without you to help us.”

Merlin smiled at them. “Something tells me you would have been more than capable without my help. You managed to free me from the tree without any guidance from me. Not to mention, the other times you have managed to save your town without any help from me.”

“Will we see you again?” Robin asked.

“Oh I'm quite certain of it,” Merlin replied. “Tell Emma and Regina goodbye from me. I hope they'll succeed.”

“I have no doubt they will,” Arthur smirked. “The two have proven to be quite formidable opponents to those that cross their path.”

Those near enough to hear all chuckled at the King's statement. Arthur and Merlin offered them a last goodbye before they stepped through the portal and returned home.

“Well now that that's...” Killian tailed off as he noticed the portal start to shudder violently both widening and contracting. “What's happening?”

“Its probably a side effect of the magic being tied to the crystal,” Blue replied. “Oh...” she tailed off as Snow was pulled into the portal. David, Killian and Robin lunged forward in a vain attempt to pull her back. However, they too were pulled into it, before it disappeared with a small pop.

The four landed on the ground with a heavy thud. They stood up and brushed the dirt off of their clothes as they looked around at the place they now found themselves in.

“Where are we?” Snow asked as she clutched David's arm.

“Well its not Storybrooke, we can be certain of that,” Killian commented as they began to wonder how they would return home. Especially as none of them possessed magic.

* * *

As she watched dark clouds roll in across the horizon, Regina hoped that they wouldn't end up being prophetic. Though if they could get to Henry soon, they would – hopefully – be able to avert any disaster that might occur. A muffled curse caused her to turn her head and she watched as Emma rooted through the glove box of the bug as she tried to find anything that could use for a crude version of the locator spell. Though it was more than a little amusing for Regina to watch Emma struggle, she did know one way to find their son. And since their magic was working outside of Storybrooke, there was a strong chance that this would work the exact way it should.

“You got a map in here?”

Emma nodded in response and pulled out a map. It wasn't the best map she'd ever seen, but it would be perfect for what she had in mind. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small needle. “Give me your hand,” she said, watching as Emma turned to face her. She bit back a smirk as Emma's eyes widened at the needle

“What are you going to do with that?”

Regina rolled her eyes at the woman. “Relax I'm not going to put you under a sleeping curse. Just trust me.”

Emma sighed but held her hand out all the same. Regina stabbed the tip of her pointer finger with the needle, watching as a small amount of blood appeared. She turned the hand over and let the blood spill onto the map. She quickly healed the small prick point, before she waved her hand over the map. She and Emma watched as the blood began to trail across the map until it reached its destination.

“I don't know why we didn't think of New York first,” Emma commented as she put the car into drive and sped off.

“To be fair, we were more concerned with the fact that Henry had gone off with the crystal and the need to find him.” Regina replied. “Let's just hope Gold hasn't figured that out yet.

-x-

Several hundred miles away, Gold looked at the New York skyline as he approached the toll booth. Soon he would find his grandson, and then he'd finally be able to wake Belle up.

-x-x-x-x-

As they walked through the streets, Violet found herself unable to stop looking around. There was something that seemed both vibrant and mundane about everything. Yet she found herself feeling a great sense of awe, and more than a little intimidated by the city.

“I can't imagine how anyone could live here, it's so overwhelming.”

“I was the same when I first saw Camelot.”

“Maybe you didn't have the right person showing you around,” she smiled. “So, where are we going? And what does it have to do with destroying magic?”

Henry led her over to a bench and sat down. “When my dad was around my age, maybe a year older, my grandpa become the Dark One, and as a result, magic ended up tearing them apart.”

“So your father wanted to destroy magic?”

“He did, for a really long time,” Henry explained. “And he never told anyone, except me, and I've never told anyone either, except for you.”

Violet smiled softly and placed her hand over his. “You can trust me. I can keep secrets.”

“Its why he was here, in New York, he wanted to protect himself in case his dad ever came looking for him,” Henry sighed as he remembered Neal running when Emma first found him again.

“Did he ever figure out how?”

Henry shook his head. “He died before he got anything concrete. But I knew he was close. He kept a journal in which he recorded everything he learnt. It's in his apartment, and that's where we're going,”

-x-x-x-x-

Arthur walked the castle gardens. He and Merlin had arrived back a couple of hours ago, as had many others. Merlin had gone up to his tower to see how much of his stuff had come back with him, or was still there. Arthur had initially gone to the throne room, but seeing the gnarled ruins of his and Guinevere's thrones, not to mention all of the destruction that the curse had caused had been too much for him

“Arthur?”

Arthur stilled. He recognised that voice. He hadn't heard it in many years, but he still knew it. He turned around, a shocked expression on his face as he caught sight of one of his oldest friends. “Lancelot? But I thought...”

“That I was dead?” Lancelot smirked. “No, I was severely injured and found myself in the Enchanted Forest, that in itself was an adventure.”

“I'd heard,” Arthur smiled. “I met Snow White and her husband David. They told me all about you. Why did you never come back here? I missed you. We both did.”

Lancelot looked down ashamed. “I did, I saw you and Guinevere. I didn't hold it against you. I wouldn't have wanted her to mourn me her whole life. I didn't want to get in the way of you two.”

“You wouldn't have.”

Lancelot smiled sadly. “You don't know that,” he paused looking around. “Where's Guinevere? I should like to see her.”

Arthur sighed heavily, he should have known this question was coming. “She was killed. By me. Nimue returned to Camelot, with another witch, Zelena, she took my heart and forced me to kill Guinevere to enact the Dark Curse.”

Though Lancelot wanted to hate Arthur for his part in Guinevere's death – and a small part of him did hate him for it – he could tell that grief was currently weighing heavily on Arthur's shoulders. Lancelot placed a hand on Arthur's arm providing him with some comfort. “So, what will you do now?”

“Try to move on as best I can,” Arthur sighed. “With Merlin's help, we can hopefully undo much of the damage Nimue caused by taking us to Storybrooke. Rebuild Camelot into the great Kingdom Merlin prophesied it to be. Of course a memorial to its fallen Queen will be at the centre of it all.”

Lancelot nodded and gave his old friend a small smile. “I'll be honoured to help in anyway that I can.”

Arthur smiled back and clapped a hand to Lancelot's shoulder, before he led his friend back inside. There was much work to be done.

-x-x-x-x-

It had been at least ten minutes since they'd landed in whatever realm they now found themselves in, not that they actually knew where it was. Nothing about the expanse of land or the large mansion in front of them gave them no clue as to where exactly they were.

“So if its not Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest where is it?”

Killian shrugged. “I don't fancy sticking around to find out do you?”

Robin frowned as he noticed an object amongst some undergrowth. He walked over to it and pulled out a wooden box, the same one that Blue had used earlier. “Well, wherever we are, we have some way of getting back,” he said as he showed it to the other three. “Providing of course, that we're in a realm with magic and can find someone that can use the items in here.”

“Then we best find someone quickly,” David said. “Because if Henry destroys magic before Emma and Regina find him, we'll be stuck here. With no hope of seeing our family ever again.”

“Thought you were supposed to be optimistic mate,” Killian commented.

David was about to say something when he held up his hand. “Can you hear that?”

Snow, Robin and Killian paused as they listened for whatever it was that David had heard. After a few moments of silence, they heard the faint clicking sound of gardening shears. They followed the sound round the corner and found a slightly nervous looking man cutting some leaves off of the large bush. Snow stepped forward and coughed lightly to get his attention.

“Excuse me,” she said, making sure to keep her tone light. The man seemed skittish and they didn't want him to run off. “Could you tell us where we are?”

They watched as the man's eyes widened at the sight of them and he turned to run but Killian lunged forward and grabbed him to stop him. “There's no need to run. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what land we're in.”

The man shifted in Killian's hold and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously. “I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Snow smiled softly. “It's alright, you don't need to be afraid.”

“No, you don't understand, what I mean is that you shouldn't be here, you have to go.”

“Well, we certainly want to do that,” Robin commented. “But we can't right now. You see we're trying to return to our home, our families. Its a town called Storybrooke.”

“That's a rather strange name.”

“But, we need magic to get there.” Killian added. “Are you able to help us?”

“With magic?” the man asked. “Oh, n-no I couldn't. It's far too dangerous,” he added. “Plus, if I help you I'll be punished.”

“By who?” Snow asked.

The crack of a twig caused them to turn around and see a tall man walking towards them. A pulsing cattle prod alive with electricity brandished in their direction.

-x-

Snow blinked rapidly as she looked around the cell they found themselves in. They could remember being knocked out by the orderly, and then they'd woken up in the cell. With no sign of the groundsman they had been speaking too, or the box that Robin had found, they had no idea how they would get out. And they still didn't know where they were. David reassuringly rubbed his hands up and down Snow's arms, while Killian and Robin were examining the padlock that kept them from escaping. The rattle of the main door caused them to look up and notice the shadow that had appeared in the frosted glass. Robin and Killian moved away from the lock, eager to make it look like they hadn't been trying to escape. They had no desire to get struck with the electric taser again.

The door opened and revealed a tall man, with a severe look and what could easily be described as a murderous glint in his eyes.

“There you are,” he said, his voice low and dangerous as he stalked towards them. “The prisoners that attacked my groundsman.”

“We didn't attack anyone,” Snow said, her eyes wide. “Its all been a misunderstanding, we just wanted to know where we were.”

The man finally reached the bars of the cell and peered through the bars at them. “The only thing that you need to know, is that you're going to be answering some questions I have. Namely, the real reason that you are here.”

“Look, all we want is to go home. That's it.” Robin replied.

The man looked sceptically at all of them. He didn't believe them at all. “You must take me for a naive man,” he said as he paced the floor in front of the cell. “I know that you're lying to me. And I know exactly why you are here. So, what does the Dark One want?”

“You know the bloody crocodile?” Killian asked his eyebrows practically reaching his hairline. Though he probably shouldn't have been surprised. Gold had dealings with everyone.

The man's gaze travelled across all of them. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to let them in a little. “Our paths crossed briefly. He offered me something I desired, but it resulted in loss. The kind you don't recover from. Now enough questions about me,” he said as his hand moved through the gap in the bars and grabbed Killian by the throat. “Why. Are. You. Here?” he asked his grip tightening with every passing second. Snow watched in horror as Killian struggled to breathe while David and Robin tried to free him from the man's grasp.

“Look, you're powerful, we understand that,” Snow said as she walked over to them. “But if you kill our friend, it won't change the truth. We don't work for Rumplestiltskin.”

“It's his fault we're currently trapped here, away from our families.” Robin said as the man loosened his grip on Killian's neck. Killian stumbled backwards massaging his neck.

“He tried to steal magic from our town so that he could wake the woman he loves,” Snow said, her words coming out in a rush. He needed to know that they posed him no harm.

The man tilted his head as though confused by the words he'd just heard. “You expect me to believe that the Dark One has a loved one?”

“Yes,” David nodded. “Whatever your grudge with him is, its nothing to do with us.”

“He's right,” Robin commented. “You let us go, and you never have to worry about us again.”

The man gave them a nasty smile. “I've learnt that if you don't want to worry about something, the best thing to do is lock it in a cage. Like this one. But if I unlocked the cage, well that would be the moment when the trouble started.”

Once he had left the room, slamming the door behind him, Robin returned to the door of the cage and picked up the padlock. He turned to look at the other three. “Any of you got a pin? Or a lock pick? Or something?”

* * *

As they walked up the stairs towards what had been Neal's apartment, Regina looked around in barely concealed disdain. She didn't like the look of it at all, unsure of why anyone would want to live there. It certainly made her wonder why she had gone through the rigmarole of creating a whole town when she could have just cursed people to live here. Emma picked the lock of the front door and walked in, followed by Regina.

“Henry's definitely been here,” Emma said as she looked at the mess of the records by the bookshelves. She picked up one of the records and smiled as she recognised the title and cover of the vinyl. “And I don't think he was alone,” she smirked as she showed Regina the record. “Its kind of Henry and Violet's song.”

Regina's eyes narrowed. “They have a song?”

“Oh come on Regina,” Emma sighed. “She's a sweet girl and Henry really likes her.”

“I know,” she commented. “I just don't like thinking about our son growing up and having girlfriend's.”

“Tell me about it,” Emma said as she sat down at the computer. “Seems like just yesterday there was this baby faced kid showing up on my doorstep saying I needed to break a curse.”

“So can you find him?”

Emma nodded as her fingers swept across the keyboard. “He tried to wipe the search history, but I can get it back,” she said as she inserted a small USB stick on her keyring into the side of the laptop.

Regina watched as Emma tapped a few buttons before she leant back in the chair and met Regina's gaze. “What is it?” Emma asked.

Regina sighed. “Its about yesterday...”

“You've already apologised for that.”

“Perhaps,” Regina said with a small smile. “But you don't really understand the why. Why I got so angry and defensive,” she took a deep breath, “you were right. She, the Evil Queen, is inside me and she's always trying to get it out. And truthfully, I don't know how long I can keep her locked up. There are days when I'm second guessing myself. Constantly wondering if I'm going to do something that will ruin the life I've been building for myself. Wondering if something from my past is going to come back and ruin my future. There is so much about the future I'm scared of, and I know one little slip and I'll lose everything. Robin, my sons, my friends.”

“That is the worst way to think,” Emma said cutting her off “The more time you spend thinking that something will come along to ruin your happiness, the less time you'll spend actually enjoying it.”

“You sound like your mother.” Regina commented. “But you're right,” she sighed. “I should spend more time enjoying the present.”

Emma nodded excitedly. “Exactly, you got married just over a week ago. I'd say that's more than enough happiness to keep you going for now.”

“What about you?” Regina asked causing Emma to look at her in confusion. “You and Killian are still in that honeymoon period. Henry's almost certain he'll have another stepfather by the end of the year.”

Emma blushed slightly and turned away from Regina so that she wouldn't have to meet the woman's smirk. And smug look. While it hadn't been discussed between the two of them, it was certainly where things were headed for them and it was something that excited her, but also a little weary. She was spared any further conversation by the computer beeping. She looked at the computer and studied the location that was on the screen. “He's at the Midtown Library.”

“What on Earth are they doing there?” Regina asked with a frown, gaining only a shrug in response.

-x-x-x-x-

Henry's eyes widened as he and Violet followed the woman down the corridor, he wasn't sure that he had ever seen this many books. It made the author in him rather excited as he thought of all the stories and knowledge contained within them. It hadn't taken the librarian much convincing to let them look inside, a little bit of flattery and a small white lie.

“I'm surprised anyone wanted to come to the Rare Reading Room,” the librarian smiled as she turned back to look at the two teenagers. “Hardly anyone comes back here anymore. In fact, I don't think anyone has been here in years. Most people just come in for YA novels these days,” she added as they reached the large, double wooden doors. She turned the key in the lock and opened the doors, indicating that they could walk in. “Well, good luck with your term paper.”

Henry and Violet smiled at the woman before she turned and left leaving them alone in the room. They walked deeper into the room and looked around at the books, not to mention the objects that were in the display cases scattered about the room.

“So, why are we here?” Violet asked as she leant against one of the desks.

“My dad had an appointment here, but he ended up going to Storybrooke instead,” Henry replied. “Whatever he was looking for to destroy magic, it had to have been in this room,” he passed her a couple of books. “Start with these. We need to read every page, and then re-read them. My dad was certain the answers were here so we need to find them.”

“Do you believe we can?”

Henry nodded. “We have to, wait...” he tailed off as he noticed the books on another table. “That's impossible.”

Violet walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. “Henry, what is it?”

“These books, they all look the same as my storybook,” he frowned, “but if they're magic, why are they in New York?” he asked as he started to flick through them. “There are so many stories here, characters I've never seen before.”

Violet frowned as she listened to his words. “But, you told me that all the stories in your books are real, so maybe these are real too.”

Henry's confused expression turned to one of realisation as Violet's words sank in. If these books came from a different realm, maybe this was what his father had been looking for.

-x-x-x-x-

Killian paced the cell, muttering under his breath with every turn he made. David and Snow watched him with concern, much the same way that someone would study a caged tiger. Robin on the other paid them no attention as used the safety pin Snow had passed him to try and unlock the cell door. Though even he had to admit that Killian's constant muttering was starting to get on his nerves.

“You all right mate?” Robin asked as he looked over his shoulder at Killian.

“Aye, bloody fantastic,” he replied. “You nearly opened it yet?”

“Not yet.”

Killian leaned against the back of the cell. “How does that bloody crocodile manage to get in my way? Even trapped in another realm,” he sighed. “What the hell do you think he did to that warden?”

“Knowing Gold,” David commented. “It could be anything.”

Killian was about to comment when a loud creak caused them to look up. Robin smirked at them. “Well, I'm not just the world's greatest thief,” he shrugged as he leant against the open cell door. He held the safety pin out to Snow. “Sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to use it again.”

Snow smiled. “That's quite alright, now let's get out of here and find a way to get home.”

They heard the door to the room, creak open and they readied themselves for a fight. They might not have any weapons right now, but they figured it would be easy to take the strange man that had taunted them earlier if it was four against one. However, rather than the orderly or the tall man, it was the nervous groundsman that they'd first encountered.

Snow frowned as she looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

The groundsman pushed up his glasses as he looked between the four prisoners. “I'm here to help you, though I see that it's not actually needed.”

Killian snorted. “Help us? You wouldn't even talk to us earlier.”

“I had no choice,” the groundsman replied. “The Warden was watching me. But I found the box you brought with you, I might be able to get the objects inside to work, to get you home. If you promise me something in return.”

The four looked between each other, before David nodded in the man's direction. “Of course. What is it you require?”

“When you leave here, I want you to promise you'll take me back with you.”

Robin frowned. “You want to come to Storybrooke? Why?”

The groundsman shuffled nervously. “I, I was a doctor here, before the warden took control and ruined it. He, he made me a prisoner.”

Killian studied him. “And why should we trust you.”

“You've met the warden haven't you?” the groundsman said. “I want to get away from him as much as you do.”

“Can we really trust him?” Snow asked.

“Do we have any other options?”

-x-x-x-x-

Henry sighed as he threw another book on top of the pile that was growing on the floor. Nothing had helped so far. No answers had been found at all. He sighed as he leaned forward and rested his head on his arms. “My dad's theory was wrong. There's nothing about destroying magic in these books. We came here for nothing.”

“You'll figure it out,” Violet said reassuringly, before she turned around to look at the nearest display case. “Henry,” she gasped excitedly drawing his attention. “I think I know why your dad didn't find any answers. He never visited Camelot.” Henry looked at her in confusion. “In Camelot, my tutor would always show me paintings of the Holy Grail. She would tell me that it was the source of all magic. And in the pictures it always looked like that.”

Henry frowned as he looked at the grail. “But didn't the first sorcerers turn the Holy Grail into Excalibur? So how can that be it?”

“It's not the Grail,” Violet smiled, “that was silver. But this looks like it could be its twin.”

Henry nodded at her. “So, if the Holy Grail was the beginning of magic, then this might be the end of it.”

Violet smiled at him as he had caught her line of thinking. He indicated that she should stand back before walked up to the display case and smashed the glass. Henry reached forward and picked up the onyx coloured Grail. As he did so, both heard the distinct rumble of what could only be described as thunder and the ground shook a little beneath them.

“You were right,” Henry smiled as he turned to face Violet. “This will be able to destroy magic.”

“So, how do we do that?” she asked. “Do we just put the crystal inside of it? Or something else?”

Henry shrugged. “I'm not sure exactly. But I don't think it'll be safe for us to do it here.”

They turned to leave, only to be met by Gold stood in the doorway studying them carefully. “Hello Henry.”

Henry moved so he was stood in front of Violet, protecting her. “You're not getting this. I will fight you for it grandpa.”

Gold smiled. “I've always admired your bravery, Henry. But its too bad that you're going to lose.” He raised his hand and sent them to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-

Though they could leave the cell, there was little they could actually do until the groundsman returned with the box and their way home. Unless they wanted to be locked up again, this time without any sort of object that they could use to pick a lock.

“Do you think Regina and Emma have found Henry yet?” Snow asked as she looked up at the three men.

Before any of them could answer, they heard the rumble of thunder and felt the ground shaking beneath them. “I hope so,” Killian replied. “I don't think that was a standard storm or earthquake do you?”

They all shared concerned glances at Killian's comments. They didn't want to entertain the possibility that magic would be destroyed before Emma and Regina found Henry.

-x-x-x-x-

As consciousness returned, Henry noticed that he was looking up at the ceiling of the Rare Reading Room. He sat up noticing that both his moms were knelt in front of him. “Mom, where's Violet?” he asked as Regina placed a steadying hand on his back as she helped him stand.

“I'm right here, Henry,” she smiled as he glanced over to his left, noticing her sat next to Emma. “I'm all right.”

Emma frowned as she looked around the room. “What happened?”

Henry sighed. “Grandpa, he's got the crystal back.”

“What were you thinking?” Regina scolded. “Why would you even want to destroy magic?”

Henry snorted. “Really? You have to ask me that? Look what magic's done to this family. It turned mom into a Dark One, it cost you your family, if you had gone after Grandpa, it would've cost you everything you've worked so hard for.”

Regina sighed. “Henry, the Evil Queen isn't coming back. You don't have to worry about me.”

“No, I don't,” Henry commented. “Because my other mom is doing that for me,” he turned to face Emma. “You couldn't trust that mom could keep control. You thought she was going to go back to how she was.”

“I know, I should've trusted her...”

Henry shook his head. “But you didn't,” he snapped. “Because you know how it goes for us. Every time we're happy magic comes and wrecks it.”

Regina frowned. “Is that really what you think?”

“Of course I do,” Henry replied. “We defeated Zelena, then the Snow Queen showed up and turned us against each other, then Grandpa tried to rewrite the book. We stopped him and mom became the Dark One. We saved her, then Zelena returned and joined forces with Nimue. And in case you'd forgotten, magic took away my dad. Just like it took away Violet's mom. And I don't want to know what I would do, what I would become if I lost one of you as a result of magic.”

Regina stepped forward. “Henry...”

“Don't,” he said turning away from them. “Don't.”

Emma and Regina shared a look, knowing there was only one way to get anymore information out of Henry. Regina nodded slightly. “Henry, what were you even doing down here?”

"Following my dad's trail, he was trying to figure out how to destroy magic. But we didn't find anything.”

Violet placed a hand on Henry's arm and rubbed it soothingly. “So, what do we do now? 'Cause Henry's grandpa has the crystal.”

Emma nodded, and pulled her jacket tighter around her. “Now we find him,” she looked over at Regina who handed her the needle from earlier. “Give me your hand.”

“Is this really going to help find him?” Henry asked.

“Well, it will tell us if he's still in New York,” Emma replied as she pricked Henry's finger. She let the blood drip onto the map, but when she waved a hand over it nothing happened. “Why isn't working?”

Regina frowned and tried to conjure up a fireball, but came up with nothing. “Gold, he must have done something to the crystal. Our magic isn't working.”

“So, what do we do now?” Emma asked. “He won't give that magic back. Not now.”

-x-

The hotel room was small, but it would do to see his plans through. Gold pulled the box out of his coat pocket and placed it on the bed, while he placed the crystal on the table before he opened up the duffel bag and started to pull out the objects he needed. He looked at the box and sighed. He hadn't liked putting Belle inside it, but it was the only way he could get her outside of Storybrooke once Henry had taken the crystal and left town. The sooner he woke Belle, the sooner they could live the life she'd always wanted them too. He was going to show her the world.

He walked over to the window and looked out over the city. It was a nice enough place, and he did think it was a bit of a shame that he would have to burn the city to wake his wife. But when he thought about it, one city didn't seem that steep of a price to pay, not if it got him Belle back. A rumble made him turn around and he noticed a portal opening up on the bed. He watched as it threatened to suck not only the box into its swirling blue void, but the crystal as well. He had to make a split second decision. He would lose Belle or the power needed to wake her. He lunged for the crystal calculating that he'd have enough time to save the box before the portal closed. However, the box slipped out of his reach, his fingers just grazed the lid as it fell tumbling into the abyss.

“Belle? Belle! No”

-x-

The orderly frowned as he looked at the small box that now sat in the place where several potions and objects had once sat. He hadn't really understood Hyde's plan, when he'd said he was going to find them all a home. He still didn't understand it, now that it had happened.

“How is this going to find us a home?” he asked looking over at Hyde.

Hyde shook his head. “It's not the box that's important. It's what's inside it. Or rather who is inside of it.” Poole looked at his boss questioningly. Hyde sighed deeply. “If the Dark One ever wishes to see his wife again, he'll have to do exactly as I say. And he'll pay for what he did to me. And to Mary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	21. An Untold Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Snow, David, Robin and Killian search for a way home, while Emma and Regina attempt to regain their magic from Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapter, this follows the plot line of the second half of the final episode of season 5. And as such there will be some dialogue from that episode contained in this chapter. However, I have changed both conversations between Regina and Gold, because the circumstances are a little different in this version.

Consciousness returned slowly. The faint light of day punctured the darkness that swam in front of his eyes. The pounding in his head a slow staccato. Jekyll slowly opened his eyes and realised exactly where he was. He also became aware of the strait jacket he was wrapped in. After a few moments, of struggle he freed himself from the jacket. He looked at the table in front of him and noticed the note that had been left for him by Hyde: _'You almost got free. Sorry it didn't work out'_.

A light snore drew Jekyll's attention. He turned to see the orderly passed out drunk in the chair. He smiled slightly at the sight. Poole never could handle his drink. He stood up and walked over to the work bench. He sighed slightly as the noticed that the box the prisoners had had with them had disappeared. It didn't matter though, he had other ways of escaping this realm. He leaned over and gently picked the keys up from Poole's waist. He held them close in the hopes that he could muffle any jangling noise that they may make. Jekyll hurried out of the laboratory while Poole still slumbered on, not realising his prisoner had escaped.

-x-

Killian paced the floor as they waited for the groundsman to return. As none of them had a watch or a working cellphone, they had no way of knowing how much time had passed since they had arrived in the realm. Or even how long it had been since they'd last seen the groundsman.

“Can you stop that?” Robin asked from his position leaning against the bars.

“I don't see you doing anything to escape,” Killian replied, as he looked over at his friend. “You picked one lock, can't you pick another?”

“If you've got another safety pin,” Robin commented. “Then I'd be happy to. But we don't.”

“Besides,” David said interrupting. “The guardsman promised to get us the box and to help us get home. We just need to be patient.”

“David's right,” Snow sighed. “It won't be too long,” she added, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt.

The door to the prison room squeaked open and they turned to look at who was entering. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they realised that it was the very groundsman that they had just been talking about. They watched as he walked towards them, and noticed the slight droop to his shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” Snow asked.

“Unfortunately, the Warden has taken the box,” the guardsman replied, though he pulled out the ring with a bunch of keys on it. “But I didn't come empty handed. One of the keys opens the Warden's office...it used to be my quarters before he took over,” he explained. “There should be an item there that will allow you to get home, and to take me with you.”

“Alright,” David replied, though he – like the other's – sensed there was a little more too it than what they were being told.

“However, we do need to find a way to defeat the Warden as well,” the groundsman replied. “I might have a way, but it is dangerous.”

David shrugged, while the others smirked. “That hasn't stopped us before.”

“We're not afraid of your Warden,” Killian commented.

The groundsman pushed his glasses back up his nose before he smiled at them, “Then follow me,” he said as he left the room.

-x-

They followed him through the labyrinthine corridors of the building, passing windows that looked out onto the vast green of landscape that they had seen when they had first arrived in this realm. After a few more turns, the groundsman pushed open a heavy wooden door and led them out into a courtyard full of cobbled walkways. They walked across the courtyard and through a wrought iron gate into what could only be described as a marketplace of some sort. Unlike the marketplaces they were used to, this one was full of people, all of whom looked like they came from an assortment of different realms. David not only spied what appeared to be the Fleur-De-Lis of The Three Musketeers, but the lion insignia of the knights that had once formed his and Snow's army.

“Where are we?” David asked. “It's almost as if we're in all of the realms at the same time.”

The groundsman smiled. “You're not far wrong,” he turned to face them. “This realm, its a haven, filled with outcasts from almost every realm. Each forced to flee from their problems.”

“Forced to flee from what?” Snow asked.

The groundsman shrugged. “Those reasons are varied. No two problems are a like. No two residents have the same tale. Its why many call this place the Land of Untold Stories.”

Robin frowned, he'd heard that name before in a story Marian had once told. “I always thought that was just a story.”

“Stories are just another way of recording history.”

“Bit of an ironic name though isn't it?” Killian asked with a wry smile. “After all, this land appears to be filled with stories.”

“Perhaps,” the groundsman shrugged. “But, right now, we should probably worry about our own.”

Killian nodded. “Aye, and it better end with us returning to Storybrooke.”

-x-x-x-x-

Henry gave no thought to the other pedestrians on the side walk as he hurried away from the library. Both of his moms had left him and Violet there, before they had rushed off to find Gold. Violet stumbled over her feet as she tried to keep up with him.

“Henry!” she called after him. “Will you stop? Or at least let me catch up to you?” she smiled as he came to a stop in the middle of the side walk. “Your moms told us to wait back in the library.”

Henry turned to face her. “They could be in trouble,” he gave her a wry smile as they resumed walking. “And since when do you care about what they have to say. You ran away with me, and you lied about the Grail.”

Violet gave him a soft smile. “I know you're scared for them, and if you think this is the best thing to do, then I will help you,” Henry nodded his thanks. “But, you better have a good plan, because neither of us have magic, and we don't know where your grandfather is.”

Henry was about to comment when he noticed something atop one of the skyscrapers several blocks away from them. “Actually, I do,” he pointed in the direction of a hotel just ahead of them. The giant swirling black cloud wasn't that hard to miss. Not with the ominous lightning flashes and rumbles of thunder.

-x-x-x-x-

The concierge exited the elevator and walked towards the hotel room. When he'd collected the order from the kitchen, the man who had took the order had warned that the man was a little strange and had sounded a little crazy and confused, so he was a little on his guard. He brought the cart to a stop, and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately and he was shocked by how normal the man appeared.

“Your meal sir,” he said as he wheeled the cart into the hotel room. “The spaghetti bolognaise He pulled off the domed lid to reveal a steak. “Oh I'm so sorry.” The concierge shook his head, “the kitchen must have made a mistake. I'll get someone to fix it right away.”

Gold shook his head. “No, this will be fine as it is,” he moved the plate off of the tray and picked it up. “Is this sterling silver?” The concierge nodded the affirmative. “Good, then you can leave.”

The concierge turned and wheeled the tray back out into the corridor. He turned back around at the call from the man. “There's just one more thing,” he pulled out a wad of bills from his coat pocket. “Things may get a bit messy.”

The concierge nodded and walked out of the room. He didn't care what the man was going to do, he'd just gotten himself a large tip. That would cover his expenses on holiday when he went next month.

-x-x-x-x-

As Emma and Regina walked down the crowded streets, both could have sworn that the temperature had dropped by several degrees. They shared a look, both knowing that whatever Gold was planning it probably wouldn't be good. While they understood why he was doing it, they were fairly certain he could have gone about it another way, rather than tether all of the town's magic to one crystal.

Emma stopped in the middle of the street as she noticed a hotel just across the street from them. It wasn't so much the hotel she noticed, rather the thick swirling cloud around the top of it. “Gold's not exactly subtle is he?”

Regina inclined her head in agreement as another thought occurred to her. “And I'm fairly sure Henry's already disobeyed us and left the library.”

“Maybe we should call and tell him to stay there.”

“If you can do that, when I torched his phone back in Boston, then be my guest,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes as she watched Emma pull out her phone.

“What the hell?”

Regina glanced over at her. “What's happened?”

Emma frowned as she read the message. “Granny sent me a message, something's happened back home. The portal got a little unstable after Merlin and Arthur left and my parents, Killian and Robin got pulled through it, along with the items used to open the portal and they haven't returned yet.”

“Again?” Regina sighed. “Where'd they end up this time?”

"She doesn't know,” Emma replied, before she paused as she noticed the glare Regina was directing at the hotel before she stormed off in the direction of it. “Regina, wait,” Emma said as she grabbed Regina's arm. “They might be in danger wherever they are, we need to get them home.”

“And the only way to do that, is if we get our magic back from Gold,” she said indicating the hotel's entrance.

“Then we need a plan.”

“Simple, I have a fist, he has a nose,” Regina replied. Emma rolled her eyes. “If you don't like it, I'll go in alone.”

Emma sighed. “I want to get my parents back too, but we need to be smart with it.”

Regina tilted her head as she studied Emma. “So, how are we going to play this?”

-x-x-x-x-

After a trip through the marketplace, they found themselves following the groundsman through another wooden gateway and onto a street that reminded Snow of the ones she'd seen in history textbooks at the school depicting Victorian London. They followed him across the road and to an old boarding house. They hurried up the stairs and the groundsman unlocked the door towards a bedsit.

“This was where I lived when I was still a doctor,” he sighed as he watched them look around the room.

“So, there are no maids with untold stories then?” Killian as he took in the papers scattered over the desk, and the thin sheen of dust across the shelves. Snow shot him a look as if she was telling him to shut up.

The groundsman walked over to the desk that was still set up exactly like he'd left it when he was last here. He nodded in satisfaction as he spotted the test tube with a blue potion filling half of it.

“What's that?”

“It is a serum that I created,” he explained. “Its designed to separate the good from the evil. It's what we'll use to defeat the Warden.”

“How?” David asked “I'm not entirely sure he has any good in him.”

“Oh it's there,” the groundsman said with a small smile. “And it's been fighting to get out for a very long time and it never could, until now,” he added as he pulled out the small purple flower that he'd been carrying around.

“Isn't that the flower you were trimming from the vine back in the garden?”

The groundsman nodded. “It's the final ingredient. The Warden never knew that I was growing it under his nose the whole time.”

“Oh, but he did.”

They turned around to see Poole stood in the doorway.

“I, I don't understand, y-you were passed out drunk.”

Poole smiled. “It was a ruse, I had to let you get away so that you could finish your precious serum,” he grabbed the groundsman forcibly, and tipped half of the contents of the test tube down the man's throat. “Now we can show the Warden what you've been up to.”

The Storybrooke residents watched in horror as the groundsman began to struggle, while his skin bulged in red splotches. “You have to run!” he yelled as he fought against the effects of the serum.

As they watched the groundsman struggle, an uncomfortable realisation crept up on Snow. “David, I think I know which story our new friend is from.”

“Dr Jekyll,” David nodded. “Which means he's...”

“Mr Hyde.”

Killian and Robin shared a confused look before they looked back at Snow and David. “Who's this Mr Hyde?” Killian asked.

Snow shook her head. “Jekyll was right. We need to run!” she exclaimed as she pushed the two men out of the door.

-x-x-x-x-

Gold looked up from the runes he was writing on the table top at the sound of a loud knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it, frowning as he saw Regina stood there.

“Didn't you see the sign?” he sighed, though he stood aside nonetheless.

“I need to talk to you,” she replied.

“Why on Earth would you think I want to speak to you?”

Regina sat on the edge of the bed. “Because whether or not I like it, I need your help.” Gold raised an eyebrow. “And before you ask, Emma doesn't know I'm here, because I know she wouldn't approve.”

“You expect me to believe that you need my help?”

“Yes, because once again, that idiotic princess may have caused me to lose someone I love,” she sighed. “See, they had the great idea to trust that insipid blue fairy to create a portal to return people to Camelot. It became unstable, they got sucked into it. She can't recreate the portal because the items got sucked in with them, and now they're stuck in some strange realm, with no way to get back. And my husband as part of their entourage.”

Gold studied her for several moments, he didn't trust her at all and suspected she had some ulterior motives. Yet she had solved part of his mystery and provided him with a way to get what he wanted. “Well, it seems like we can help each other.”

“I don't follow.”

“You see, Pandora's box which I put Belle into to keep her safe while I figured out how to wake her, was sucked into a portal.” Gold explained. “Whatever totems that were used to open the portal, were obviously used by someone who wanted to get at me trapping both our loves in the same realm.”

“So you'll help me?” she asked as she stood up.

Gold smiled and Regina felt a shiver travel down her spine. It wasn't exactly a nice smile. “Of course,” he replied before he raised his hand and the crystal appeared in his hands. “And I'm sure we can rely on Ms Swan for help too. Do help yourself to a drink dearie.”

Emma walked further into the room, moving to stand beside Regina as she regarded Gold with a weary look. “You knew.”

“Of course, subterfuge has never been Regina's strongest suit,” he said. “I was always able to read her like a book. I figured you had a plan and I wanted to see what it is, and worked out very fortuitous for me,” he stood up and walked over to Emma, before pulling out a strand of her hair. “Now, I can locate where exactly they are in that other realm. And as it stands, I now, have no need, for either of you.”

“Gold,” Emma cautioned as she and Regina watched him create a fire ball, and aim it in their direction.

The hotel room door swung open, banging against the wall. The three occupants turned to see Henry walk into the room followed by Violet. “Stop!”

Regina and Emma looked over at their son in horror. “Henry, get out of here, there's nothing you can do.”

“Yes there is,” Henry looked at the both of them, as he pulled out the dark grail and aimed it in the direction of the fireball.

They watched as the fireball was extinguished, before Henry turned it in the direction of the rune covered table. After several tense moments, all the candles had been extinguished and Gold could no longer use any magic. There was none left in the room or anywhere.

Emma looked at her son in shock. “What did you do?”

“I destroyed magic.”

* * *

Now that he was back in control, Hyde stretched out and looked around the dingy room that he hadn't laid eyes on in what felt like. He pulled the syringe out of his pocket and readied it, before he looked over at his loyal servant. “Poole, you may wish to go into the other room.”

The orderly nodded at Hyde before he left the room, ready to step in and fight should the need arise. Hyde took a deep breath before he placed the tip of the syringe at a pulse point. After a couple of seconds to steady himself, he stuck himself with it, allowing the serum to seep into his bloodstream. For the first few seconds nothing happened, then all at once it was as though a thousand knives were being stabbed into every inch of his body. He groaned and screamed as he felt every atom of his being be ripped into two. It was far more painful than it had been just changing between his two personalities. A few more seconds passed before Hyde doubled over as his other self pulled free of his body. He looked his other self up and down before he narrowed his eyes.

“So, we finally meet. Doctor.” Hyde said giving him a small, mocking bow.

“Hyde.”

Hyde lunged forward and grabbed Jekyll by the throat and squeezed as tight as he could. “I must say you are rather disappointing. So weak, so pathetic,” he slackened his grip. “I will admit to being impressed that you found the courage to try and finish the serum without my knowledge.”

“You left me no choice,” Jekyll replied. “It was destroying me to be joined to you.”

Hyde laughed. “And yet, you still don't see the irony do you?” When Jekyll gave no reply, Hyde smiled at him. “Us being separate, is what is going to destroy _you_.” Hyde once again tightened his hold around Jekyll's neck and squeezed harder than he had been before.

Jekyll groaned and gasped as he felt the very breath being squeezed from his lungs. His vision began to shrink to just a pinprick. However, just as darkness began to encroach his vision, Hyde's hold loosened and he immediately gulped in air. He looked up to see Killian with his hook jammed into the back of Hyde's jacket before he threw him across the room. He smiled in gratitude as David helped him to stood, while Robin knocked out Poole who had chosen that moment to return.

“I told you to run,” he said as he righted his glasses.

“Well, you risked everything to save us, so it was only fair we returned the favour.”

Hyde chuckled from the corner as he got to his feet. “Now, I'm going to kill you all.”

“I don't think so,” Snow smiled as she sent a pulse of electricity from Poole's cattle prod in the direction of Hyde who was thrown against the far wall.

“Come on,” Jekyll said as he picked up the remains of the serum. “We don't want to be here when he wakes up.”

-x-x-x-x-

Gold looked over at his grandson in shock. For the first time in a long time, Regina reckoned she saw a flicker of fear in her old mentor's eyes. “Do you have any idea what it is that you've done?” he seethed.

Henry stood defiant, while Regina and Emma moved to stand beside grandfather and grandson. “I stopped you from hurting my moms, not to mention everybody else.”

Gold glared at his grandson. “You've stopped me from rescuing Belle, and your family. They're all trapped in the same realm.”

Henry looked between his two moms, both of whom were avoiding his gaze. “What is he talking about?”

Regina shared a look with Emma before she sighed. “Right now, Robin, David, Snow and Killian are trapped in another realm.”

“And thanks to you,” Gold spat. “We have no way of bringing them back to this realm.”

Henry glared at his grandfather. “I did what I had to do. It isn't on me, it's on you,” he retorted before he turned and ran out of the room.

“Henry...”

Violet gave them a small smile. “I'll make sure he doesn't go far.”

They watched as she left the room, before Regina turned to face Gold, fixing him with a piercing gaze. “Storybrooke, Henry rid it of magic. What happened to it?”

Gold rolled his eyes. “It survived without magic for almost three decades, I'm sure it'll survive a few more.”

“You said it would be destroyed,” Emma glared.

“Indeed,” Gold nodded, “when I needed to motivate you into finding your wayward son.”

Emma turned to face Regina. “So, what should we do now? Call the police, see how he does without his powers in a real prison?”

Regina smiled. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Gold sneered at them. “You won't do that, not when I can find the one person in this city that may still have magic.”

Emma frowned. “But this is the land without magic.”

“It is,” Gold agreed. “And at the same time, it isn't.”

Regina glared at him. “Enough riddles, who is it that still has magic?”

Gold smiled. “Well, if you want an answer to that, we're just going to have to work together.”

Emma and Regina shared a silent conversation as they tried to figure out what angle Gold was playing. Regina nodded at Emma. “Okay, I'll go with Gold, make sure he keeps his hands off of the crystal,” she said as she slipped the crystal into her pocket. “You go and find Henry.”

Emma nodded and turned to leave, calling 'be careful' over her shoulder.

“Well,” Gold said as he pulled on his coat. “Shall we, your majesty?”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma walked out of the hotel and tried to figure out where Henry had gone. It hadn't been that long since he'd left the hotel, so she knew he couldn't have gone far. She looked in both directions in the hopes that she could see a glimpse of Henry. However, she couldn't see any sign of him. She looked up at the street sign and smiled slightly, she knew exactly where it was that Henry had gone. She walked to the intersection and turned right. After a few more moments, she caught sight of the familiar fountain. She also noticed Violet sat watching Henry, who was sat on the lip of the fountain watching the water as it ran out of the top of the fountain and into the bowl. Violet turned to face her as she approached and gave her a small smile.

“Can I speak to him for a second?”

Violet nodded as she stood up. She placed a hand on Henry's arm before she walked a little bit away from them, giving mother and son some privacy Or at least as much privacy as they could get while in the middle of New York City. Henry continued to stare at the water for a couple more moments before he turned to face Emma.

“How'd you know that I'd be here?”

“When we lived in New York, this is where you always came when you were upset.” she watched as Henry smiled slightly. “And I'd always give you a penny and tell you you could wish your problems away,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small coin, holding it up so that he could see it. “Want to try it again?”

Henry shook her head. “Sorry mom, but that's not gonna work, not now.” Emma tilted her head and waited for him to continue. “When we lived here, we didn't even know magic was real. We were happy here.”

“We were,” Emma agreed. “And I loved our time here so much, I wouldn't trade it for anything. But it was just the two of us, now, we have all of our family.”

“I know,” Henry said with a small smile. “It's why I thought if I destroyed magic back in Storybrooke, that we could all be happy like we were here,” he added though the smile soon fell, “But now, because of that, we won't see half of our family again.”

“That might not be entirely true,” Henry looked up at Emma with a small frown. “Your mom is currently with Gold, he thinks he's got a way to get magic here. Should we see if they've been lucky?”

-x-x-x-x-

The crowds seemed to part around them, as she and Gold walked through Chinatown. Regina glanced over at Gold and noticed the determined look on his face. She figured that that was part of the reason as to why people seemed to be avoiding them.

“Come on dearie,” he said. “I know there's something you want to ask me.”

Regina rolled her eyes, she should have guessed that he would be able to see through her. “Why did you become the Dark One again? I thought you wanted to be free of it.”

“I needed the power to save Belle.”

“And you didn't think to ask us for help?”

Gold scoffed. “Would you really have helped me? You, and the other heroes, you only come to me when you're out of other options.”

“Belle's our friend.”

“And yet, do any of you even spend time with her if it's not to do with research?” Gold glanced over at her and gave her a small nod of satisfaction when she couldn't answer. “So, forgive me, if I chose to act on my own initiative.”

“And when you wake her,” Regina said as they came to a stop outside a store. “What will she make of you becoming the Dark One again? She believed in you, believed that you would be strong enough to resist the temptation.”

Gold sighed, and for a moment Regina thought she saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes, when he spoke his voice was softer than she'd heard it for a while. “Belle, has always believed there was goodness in me, even when I was at my worst. And at several times I have tried to contain my darkness to tiny corner of my being and I have always failed,” he paused and studied Regina's face, looking for some form of reaction. “And that is because I like the darkness. Its as much a part of me as is the light. It's not an either/or situation, Regina. You would do well to learn that.”

Regina looked at him and shivered slightly. She always had the sense that he could tell exactly what she was thinking. “How di...”

Gold smiled slightly. “You're extremely transparent dearie. You don't think I haven't noticed you the past couple of days warring with yourself about whether you should kill me for what I did to Zelena?” he sighed slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders so that she was facing him. It was the most fatherly he'd ever been to her. “Once you learn to accept who you were, accept the darkness that will never leave you, no matter how long you traverse the path of the light, the easier it will be for you. Who you were isn't who you are now, but the Evil Queen, and her actions, she's the reason you're the woman you are now.”

Regina watched as he turned around and walked into the shop. For the first time she felt as though she'd seen a glimpse of the good man that Belle had always proclaimed to see within him. She didn't necessarily believe what he had told her, but she sensed the advice had come from a truthful place. With a heavy sigh, she walked through the door that Gold held open for her.

“What is this place?” she asked as she looked around. It looked like a simple shop, the kind of place she'd often seen run by the old medicine women back in the Enchanted Forest. She noticed an older Chinese man, stood weighing some ingredients, wearing a red changshan. As if he sensed their presence he turned around and smiled at them, his arms open in greeting.

“What brings you to my humble shop?”

Gold smiled at the man. “Nothing that's here. We're looking for something a little more powerful than what is currently on display.”

“I'm just a simple herbalist,” the man replied, his tone calm, though Regina sensed a slight hint of hesitation and nervousness from him. She guessed that this was who they were here to see.

“Oh, we both know that that's not true,” Gold commented before he turned to face Regina. “Regina, this here is The Dragon. Its good to see you breathing again. I know you crossed paths with one of my not so dearly departed father's minions.”

The Dragon shrugged. “Pan may have been powerful, but you'll find I'm rather resilient. Though I believe you are here because you want something, not to catch up,” he paused as he looked at the other man. “However, I'm afraid I cannot help you Rumplestiltskin. I don't help hearts filled with such darkness.”

“Well, this was clearly a waste of time,” Regina rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She'd have to find another way to get Robin back.

“You though,” the Dragon said causing Regina to turn and face him. “I will help you,” Regina's confusion must have shown, as he quickly clarified his reasoning. “I see a battle in your future, Regina, between the woman you were and the woman you are. It's a battle you must win.”

-x-

After the Dragon had agreed to help them, Regina had messaged Emma so that she knew where to go. It had only been a short while later that Emma, Henry and Violet had arrived. Emma had been intrigued to meet him after the stories she'd heard from August about him. However as time was of the essence she did have to restrain her curiosity. At least for this moment in time. Once they had arrived, the Dragon had placed the closed sign on the shop entrance and led them to his office around the back of the shop.

On a plinth in the middle of the room, he set up a low water bowl. He picked up a purple petalled lotus flower and set it atop the water. He waved a hand over it and it spun in the bowl before it dissolved into the water. Ripples traversed the bowl until it revealed the image of a crowded marketplace.

“Where the hell is that?” Regina asked as she watched the image of Robin, David, Snow and Killian following a man through the marketplace. Her fingers inched towards the bowl as though she could reach through to them, but she pulled them back before anyone could notice.

“Wherever they are, they're in trouble,” Emma said as she noticed the tall, angry looking man following them. Gold looked at the image and frowned. He may not know where they were, but he certainly knew who was pursuing them. He had wondered when this day would come, and it left him in no doubt as to who had taken Belle from in.

“Can you make a portal?” Regina asked as she looked over at the Dragon. He nodded at her, before he raised his hands and placed them either side of the bowl.

The bowl shook and spun for several moments as a thin pick swirl began to rise up. However mere moments after it had started it stopped and the Dragon staggered back. “I'm afraid, that opening a portal to that realm is beyond the limits of my power.”

Henry frowned. “But you can't give up. Our family, they're in trouble. We have to help them.”

The Dragon gave him a small smile. “I have done all that I am able. But you, Henry Mills, there is something that you can do.”

“Me?”

The Dragon nodded. “There's something that all of you can do. Just because Henry destroyed Storybrooke's magic, doesn't mean magic isn't in this world.”

Regina scoffed. “Really? You do know that this place is called The Land _Without_ Magic.”

“That maybe so,” he replied. “But only because that's how it appears to us,” he smiled as he looked at those in front of him. “Magic is everywhere, if you're willing to see it.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. “That sounds an awful lot like something August told me once.”

The Dragon's smile widened. “And who do you think told him that? If you wish to find magic in this realm, you simply need to believe.”

Gold glared over at the older man. “And how are we supposed to do that?” he asked. “Because, unlike what my father would have you believe, saying that you believe doesn't make it so.”

Henry smiled as a memory swam to the front of his mind, and an idea began to form. “I think I know how we can do that.”

* * *

It turned out that Henry's idea was to take them all back to the fountain. They stood in a loose line looking at the sculpture in the middle of the fountain while they waited for Henry to explain why he believed the fountain would help them.

“How is that going to help?” Regina asked.

“Because its magic,” Henry replied. “Every time someone makes a wish...”

Gold frowned as he looked over at his grandson. “I don't think throwing a coin into a fountain is exactly what the Dragon meant.”

Henry glared over at him, he wasn't being treated like a kid. Not anymore. “With all due respect grandpa, I believe this is exactly what he meant,” he turned to face Emma, “Mom, when we lived here, do you remember the last time we came to this spot?”

“Vaguely,” Emma replied. “Something had upset you. School maybe?”

Henry shook his head. “I was here because of you. Even though you were with Walsh, I could tell you were lonely, so I wished that our family would be complete. Do you remember what happened a few days later?”

Emma smiled. “Yeah, Killian showed up and we returned to Storybrooke, where we reunited with our family.”

Henry nodded at her. “There was magic, it was right here all along. We just didn't realise it at the time,” he looked at his other mom, Violet and his grandfather. “All we have to do is wish they were back. Wish they were here with us,” he took a penny out of his pocket and turned to face the fountain. “I wish we were reunited with our family.” He threw the coin in the fountain and waited. “Come on, everybody has to make a wish, it will work. I promise you.”

“Okay kid,” Emma nodded and threw in a penny.

“Emma, look,” Regina gasped as she held out the crystal. Emma smiled as she watched the crystal glow blue before it dimmed. Henry's plan had clearly worked. Emma passed Regina a penny and indicated the fountain. Regina smiled and thought about her family, thought about Robin and threw it into the fountain. Once again the crystal glowed blue, this time a bit brighter than before.

Gold smiled slightly. “Sometimes that boy surprises me,” he took a penny out of his pocket and threw it into the fountain.

Violet followed suit and threw her own penny into the fountain. Henry smiled in satisfaction as he realised it was working. But it still needed more power. He looked around the crowded area and nodded. He knew what he had to do. He turned and ran up the steps so he was level with one of the lions before he climbed up so he was stood beside it.

“People of New York!” he called, watching as they turned to face him. “My name is Henry Mills and I need your help!”

-x-x-x-x-

It seemed to Jekyll as though the marketplace had grown a lot more crowded since their previous visit. He had never been able to read his alter ego's mind, even when they were the same person, so he couldn't be exactly sure, but he was certain that Hyde was up to something. And it was probably to do with the marketplace itself. He looked back over his shoulder at the four people following him. “We'll be able to blend in here. But, Hyde will be able to as well. He could already be here.”

“Is there a reason that your evil side doesn't look anything like you?”

“Not to mention, being a lot stronger than you.”

Jekyll pushed up his glasses. “Well, everyone sees their worst self in a different way. Where some might see a mirror image. Some see a literal monster. It all depends on how the mind conjures it.”

Killian frowned slightly. “Well, next time, might I suggest an aggressive bunny rabbit.”

David rolled his eyes. “All right, we need to find a way to get out of here.”

“Over here,” Jekyll said pointing towards a small alleyway. “We should be safe there. Come up with a plan.”

They hurried in the direction that Jekyll had indicated and stood against the wall while they tried to figure out their next moves. They'd been stood there for several moments when David heard several small clinks of metal hitting the cobblestones. He bent down and picked up the small circular object. “Pennies?”

They looked at the coin in David's hand as more started to rain down over them. Snow smiled as she noticed the small glowing circle begin to appear in the middle of the alley. “Not pennies, wishes.”

As the glowing circle started to get bigger, they shared a look, knowing exactly what it meant. Wherever they were, their family was opening a portal to rescue them.

-x-

“I don't believe it,” Gold murmured as he watched the people throw their pennies into the fountain. The crystal glowing brighter with every coin that made an impact on the water. “He's actually bringing magic back.”

“I told you,” Henry smiled giving his grandfather a triumphant smile.

Emma shared a smile with Regina. Both marvelling at how clever and resourceful their son was. Regina pulled another coin out of her coat pocket and looked at it. She raised it to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, before she closed her eyes, made one more wish and threw it into the fountain. A few seconds later, a hush fell over the crowd as a large tower of water raised up from the fountain.

While Henry smiled that his gamble had paid off, Emma, Regina and Violet stared in awe as the water cleared to reveal their family stood there. David had his arms wrapped tight around Snow, while Robin and Killian stood beside a man none of them recognised. Emma hugged her parents the moment she saw them, before she smiled in the direction of Killian.

“I knew you'd find a way to get us back,” Killian said as he moved over to Emma. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Actually, it was Henry who figured it out,” Emma replied, smiling over at Henry who was stood talking to Violet and his grandparents.

“I think the queen's happy we're back,” Killian said as he nodded in the direction of Regina who was wearing a giant smile.

“I don't think it was you she wanted back,” Emma smiled as she took in the sight of Regina and Robin locked in a close embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were around her waist lifting her off her feet slightly. She smirked at Killian's slightly disgusted face. “Give them a break, they're still newlyweds. They didn't get much chance with Zelena and Nimue running around Storybrooke.”

Applause rung out through the crowd causing them all to turn and look at those that were assembled by the fountain. Henry frowned as he realised the reason why. “They think it was all an act.”

“Its okay,” Emma soothed. “It's the only way they can understand what they just witnessed. But, for a moment, they believed. You made them all believe in magic.”

Henry smiled at her before he hugged her. He then walked over to Regina and hugged her and Robin.

Emma frowned as she looked around the crowd that was slowly dispersing. She couldn't see him anywhere.

“Emma?” Snow asked as she noticed the look on her daughter's face. The concern in her tone, drawing the attention of the others. “What's wrong?”

“It's Gold,” she replied. “He's not here.”

-x-x-x-x-

Hyde walked back towards the laboratory, anger radiating from every pore. He had missed going through that portal by mere seconds. His chance to get back at the Dark One had vanished before his very eyes, and had the very people who could have helped him attain it. He slammed the door shut and began to rage. He smashed the instruments on the worktops, swept the vials off of the worktops causing them to crash to the floor. They shattered into millions of tiny pieces, various potions falling onto the floor. Small clouds of magic swirled up before dissipating into nothingness.

“Still fighting your better half and still failing. It's nice to know that things haven't changed.”

Hyde turned around and took in the current form of the architect of his downfall. Or at least the architect of the reason he wanted to be free of Jekyll. It made a change to see him looking more mortal than how he had been when they'd first met. “So, you came through that portal.”

“Well, I never miss an opportunity,” Gold shrugged. “Besides they were so distracted, they didn't notice me slipping through it.”

Hyde smirked. “Well, now that you're here, Rumplestiltskin. You, are going to help me, finally win against Jekyll. Because, if you wish to wake your wife, you will need to do exactly as I ask.”

Gold glared at him and immediately caught Hyde in a magical choke hold. “The only deal, that I will ever make with you, is the one where you return the box to me. In return, I'll let you live.”

Hyde began to choke as Gold's gripped tightened. It was time for him to use a different tactic. “I can help you wake her.”

Almost immediately, Hyde dropped to the floor as Gold dropped the choke hold. Hyde hunched over as he spluttered and coughed, massaging feeling back into his neck. “What did you just say?”

Hyde looked up at him. “I know that she's trapped under a sleeping curse, I know exactly how it is that you can wake her.”

“You're lying,” Gold replied as he began to pace the room. “You think it'll save your skin.”

“Am I?” he asked. “I have been the warden here for many years, I have met many from distant realms. There is much that I've learned from them. And there's one place, where you can find the answers you seek.”

“Where?”

Hyde got to his feet and moved so that he was stood in front of Gold. “I think it's time that you and I had a little talk about a deal.”

-x-x-x-x-

The light wind whipped up the ends of Regina's hair as she looked out over the city. She had never been here before and she could certainly see why many people liked New York. Not that she could enjoy it. The words the Dragon had spoken earlier still swirled around in her mind. She didn't quite know what he'd meant by a battle between the woman she had been and who she was now but with her feelings of the past few days, the thought that she could be drawn back to the darkness terrified her. Especially now when she had more to lose than before. She heard the rooftop door open and didn't need to turn her head to know who had joined her. Regina would know the sound of footsteps anywhere. Robin came to stand beside her and rested his arms on the ledge. Both stood in silence as the sound of car horns and sirens echoed around them. After a few moments, Regina stepped a little closer to him, and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“You alright?”

“Fine,” she replied. “Its just been a rough couple of days.”

“Anything I can do?”

“No, I'll be fine,” she sighed as she turned to face him. “I just need to brood for a few moments.”

Robin nodded and gave her a soft smile, pulling her close to him. Regina rested her head against his chest, letting the gentle thud of his heartbeat calm her frazzled nerves. Their quiet, contemplative silence was broken by the door to the roof opening. They turned to see Snow coming through the doorway followed by Emma, both carrying two cups.

“We thought you might need something calming,” Snow said as they set the cups down.

Regina smiled as they walked over to the table and sat down. “I don't know if you know this, but I'm not really a hot cocoa and cinnamon kind of person.”

“Its why we've brought this,” Emma smirked as she pulled out Killian's hip flask from her jacket pocket. “Compliments of Killian,” she said as she poured the rum into the four cups.

The four sat in silence as they drank the spiked hot cocoa. Snow glanced over at Emma before she looked over at Regina. “So,” she said after a few more moments of silence. “Emma told me about your recent feelings.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma who pointedly avoided her. “Did she now?”

“She was curious about our spat yesterday and wanted to know if we'd managed to talk about it properly.” Emma replied.

“Even so, what gave you the right to talk about my private business.”

Robin placed a hand over hers to calm her slightly, while Snow quickly glanced between the two women. “She's just worried about you Regina, we care about you,” Snow said hoping she had prevented an argument. “But, if you wanted to, there might be a way to help you stop fighting your past all the time.”

“How?”

“Wait here,” Snow replied as she pushed back from the table and hurried down the stairs. She returned five minutes later, a syringe in her hand. “Earlier, Jekyll said he didn't know how to thank us, but he's got a way.”

“Snow, you can't be serious?” Robin commented as he realised what Snow had meant.

“Why not?” she replied. “If it can ease her mind, why shouldn't we offer it?”

Robin shook his head and turned away from Snow, Emma and Regina shared a confused look, before Emma asked the question both were thinking. “What exactly is that?”

“It's a serum Jekyll made,” Robin replied. “Its what separated him from Hyde. Its purpose is to allow you to get rid of your worst self,” he continued. “While I understand Jekyll's need to use it, Regina's not constantly switching between the two, she's not being controlled by her darker impulses.”

"Well, not currently, but what if one day something happens and it sends her back to how she was,” Snow said. “Wouldn't it be better if she removed that side of her now, before its too late?”

“That's not going to happen.”

“You don't know that, none of us do.”

“I am still here,” Regina commented as she glared between her husband and former stepdaughter. “And whether or not I use the serum, it will be my decision, no one else's. I appreciate your input, but its not needed. Not now. I don't want the two of you arguing over me.”

Both looked over at Regina looking contrite. Snow handed the syringe to Regina before she backed away moving to stand beside Emma. She turned to look at Robin, who was looking pained as he contemplated the syringe. He stepped closer to her, his voice low so that it would be a private conversation.

“I don't like the idea of you using this,” he said. “But as you said, it is your decision and if this is something that you feel you need to do, I will support you. The only thing I desire, is that you're happy and if this will make you happy, then I'll accept your decision.”

Regina gave him a small smile before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She stepped away from him and walked over to a corner of the rooftop. She wanted to make this decision away from them. Regina looked at the serum, it was certainly one solution. Both Snow and Robin had raised valid points. If she used the serum, her removing the Evil Queen from the equation would be advantageous especially if there was to be a battle between her past and present. Yet, Robin had made a good point. She wasn't controlled by darker impulses, sure she experienced them, but she always chose to ignore them. Knew that that was the wrong way to go. Gold had been right when he'd said that her actions as the Evil Queen had led her to the woman she was now. She looked at the skyline, before she looked back down at the syringe. She took a deep breath, she knew exactly what her answer would be.

“It's a tempting offer,” Regina commented as she reached the three that were waiting to hear what she had decided. “But no. I can't do that. She's a part of me, I can't get rid of her.”

Snow nodded in understanding, while Emma and Robin smiled at her. She passed the syringe back to Snow, who turned to take it back down to Jekyll. Emma quickly followed in her mother's footsteps, leaving the couple alone once more.

“And you're happy with your decision?” Robin asked.

Regina nodded. “I am,” she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. “Come on, we should get some rest, it's a long drive back to Storybrooke.”

-x-x-x-x-

Though they had set off around 6am, it had still taken them the entire morning and a fair part of the afternoon before they returned home. The yellow bug came to a stop outside Granny's as did Gold's car. As they had found no trace of him in New York, they had figured he wouldn't be needing the car any time soon. Emma got out of the car, closely followed by Killian. She pulled the seats forward so that Violet and Henry could get out. She watched as they walked a little away from her and Killian and smiled slightly. She figured that they probably wanted some alone time, especially after spending almost seven and a half hours in a car with them. Emma turned around and looked at Killian, a day ago she'd wondered if she would ever see him again, but now here he was standing in front of her.

“What is it?” he asked as he noticed the look she was giving him.

“Nothing,” she replied with a shake of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Killian replied, as Emma wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, she looked around and noticed that not one person in their small group was paying them any attention. She took Killian's hand and led him through the side streets in the direction of her house.

Jekyll got out of the car and looked around at the small town he now found himself in. He'd heard much about Storybrooke from David, Snow, Regina and Robin while they'd been in the car, but nothing had prepared him for actually seeing it in person. “It looks even lovelier than you described.”

David smiled. “Well, follow us, we'll give you the tour.”

“But first, we need to stop by Granny's, there's someone we need to see.” Snow added, eager to see her son. She'd been away from him for too long.

-x-

“I have to go,” Violet said causing Henry to look up at her in confusion. “I need to go and talk to my dad. About all that's happened in the past day.”

“Good luck,” he smiled, before he shifted awkwardly. “I hope I won't have got you into too much trouble, for making you guys miss the return trip to Camelot.”

Violet smiled. “It's okay Henry, there's something I haven't told you anyway,” she paused as she tried to figure out the right words. “My father didn't want to go with them. Not because I wasn't here, but because he wasn't from Camelot. At least, not originally. He just ended up there.”

Henry frowned. “I don't follow.”

“He originally came from this land, a place called Connecticut. We actually passed it on the way back,” she explained. “He never felt at home there. Its why he was glad I was born in Camelot, so I would always feel at home there.”

“And did you?”

“I did,” Violet nodded. “But I think there are things here, that make me feel at home,” she said before she leaned in and kissed him quickly.

Regina smiled as she watched Henry and Violet, though she did feel a pang of sadness at the fact that her son was growing up. Thankfully, Roland showed no signs of growing up and for that she was grateful.

“Remembering when you were the only girl in his life?” Robin asked as he came up behind her.

“Something like that,” she replied. “I'm glad we got you back. I'm not sure I would've like having you trapped in a different realm.”

“We'd have found a way back,” Robin smiled. “You forget how much we like it here,” he added as he pressed a kiss to her temple, before he moved to speak quietly in her ear. “You know I've been thinking, now that all seems quiet, and if you were willing, we could see about adding to the family.”

“Oh, I'm definitely willing,” she smirked as she turned around in his arms and placed them around his neck before she leant in and kissed him.

“Hey, mom,” Henry said breaking the moment. Both turned to look at him. “What should we do with this?” he asked holding up the Olympian Crystal.

“I know,” Regina smiled. She dropped it to the floor, before she stepped in it, shattering the remains. The ground rumbled beneath them as the crystal was destroyed. Regina felt a tingling sensation travel up her arms as the magic was no longer tethered to one object.

“Thank you for that.” Regina, Robin and Henry turned around to see Hyde walking towards them. “I'm glad I won't be trapped here without magic, that would be barbaric.”

“Hyde,” Robin said his voice low and dangerous. “How did you get here?”

“Gold.”

“He made a deal with you didn't he?” Regina commented.

“He did, I gave him some information and in return he gave me Storybrooke,” Hyde shrugged. “And I'm going to bringing some friends to town,” he added. “You see, I've been looking for a town just like this. Where all the lost and forgotten stories can play themselves out. And when I bring them here, that's exactly what will happen.”

“Let me tell you something, 'Mr Hyde',” Regina said as she walked towards them. “I know how your story goes. You lose.”

Hyde smiled nastily. “We'll see Regina. But you see, one of my friends, well, she's got some great plans for _you_.”

-x-

In a quiet corner of the dirigible, the regal woman stalked her small cabin. She hadn't quite believed it when Hyde had told her. She'd gone to the Land of Untold Stories to avoid a banishment at the hands of that simpering princess, and had seethed quietly. Then Hyde had come to her and offered her a deal. One that would give her a new realm to rule over, one where her plans had succeeded rather than failed. Storybrooke would be her new playground and all would bow down to the Evil Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that's it for my rewrite of season 5. As you can see I've set things up for season 6. We'll still be having the split queen arc, but as you can see the major difference is that Regina hasn't separated herself at all. All will be explained within the first two chapters of season 6. Though if you read the final paragraph carefully, you might catch a hint as to the direction I'm taking it in. And we'll also be seeing a little more of some OUAT side characters. 
> 
> As for when season 6 will be uploaded, it will probably be around the middle-end of October as I need to tighten up a few plot aspects for the rewritten season 6, as well as getting several chapters ahead of myself before I start uploading them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this alternate take on season 5.


End file.
